Whatever The Future May Bring
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: As Mei and Yuzu are now just finishing their last year in highschool and are thinking about the future, their secret is revealed and their worlds are turned upside down in the matter of one single night. This story will contain science babies in later chapters, and don't question it, just enjoy it. Hope you enjoy. ;)
1. Prologue, The Night When Everything Fell

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Late evening was slowly starting to roll in while Mei sat on her and Yuzu's bed, all dressed in her comfy pajamas and ready to sleep as she sat looking down to the floor, waiting for her elder sister to be done in the bathroom and come back into their bedroom.

Sighing heavily as she thought about how today had gone, and although she hadn't done all that much really, she honestly felt so exhausted right now, but not in the sense that she was sleepy, just that she was more worn out than anything else at the moment.

Due to the fact that her father had come to visit them all today, just being around him and trying to interact with him as much as she could had taken a lot out of her. Plus knowing that her Dad was going to be staying with them for the next week or two was another thing that was causing her to feel a little out of sorts right now, not knowing how well she would be able to cope with her father living with them for as long as he said he was going to be.

She did want to have a better relationship with her father since he was now trying to make an effort to be in her life more, but when it came to something like acting normal around her Dad with their relationship still being difficult she was finding it tough to simply keep being in the same room as him half the time. But at the same time she didn't want to avoid her Dad altogether, although that would probably cause her much less stress than having to constantly try and talk or interact with him throughout the day.

Her attention now being drawn away from her own thoughts as she heard slight footsteps and looked up to see Yuzu standing in the doorway, dressed and all ready for bed while she stood with her arms folded smiling to Mei and could see that the younger girl was feeling a little on edge right now.

"You alright Mei?" the blonde asked with a softened expression to the younger girl, hoping that she wasn't troubling herself too much with her own thoughts right now.

"Just thinking as all,"

Mei simply answered as she now sighed again and turned away from Yuzu, soon laying down in the bed as she pulled the covers over her, wanting sleep to overtake her quickly tonight, while she shut her eyes tightly and could feel the bed moving slightly as a result of her sister now joining her.

"You haven't talked with your Dad all that much since he came here this afternoon," Yuzu pointed out causing Mei to snap her eyes open, as she didn't reply to the blonde for a few moments. The two laying there in silence for quite a while as Yuzu wondered if Mei was just choosing to ignore her now and was probably not going to reply to her at all, but surprisingly enough as she thought that she now heard Mei speak up in a low tone.

"That's because I can't find anything to say to him right now," Mei answered finally, knowing that Yuzu wanted for her and her Dad to improve their relationship while he was staying here, but honestly she couldn't see this all working out as how the blonde had probably pictured it at all.

Yuzu looked to Mei with a slightly concerned expression now, sitting up in the bed and smiling a little as she rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, causing Mei to roll over and look back to her in return a moment later.

"Still I'm glad you're trying to make things better between you two regardless, Mei," the blonde stated with a bright smile to her sister, Mei just looking back to Yuzu with a wondering gaze for a moment. Gazing to that smile that lit up Yuzu's face, which was always able to catch her a little off guard it seemed, as she just composed herself and hid the blush she could feel creeping up onto her cheeks.

Simply replying with a slight nod, Mei now turned back over so that her back was facing Yuzu yet again, "Goodnight Yuzu," she stated closing her eyes again, and hoping that the blonde wouldn't try and start up another conversation with her, wanting to just sleep and forget about today, knowing that she would have to prepare herself for the next few days that were to come.

However Yuzu didn't want to go to sleep just yet it seemed as she looked to Mei and called to her now, "Wait…but Mei, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked nervously, waiting for Mei to do as they always did before laying down to go to sleep each night.

' _Right of course, there's no way she would let me forget about that,'_ Mei thought as she opened her eyes again and rolled them slightly, knowing exactly what Yuzu wanted and wondered if she should just pretend to be asleep instead, but then again that would only cause the elder girl to bug her more until she wouldn't be able to listen to her whining anymore and would eventually cave anyway.

"Mei- Yuzu was just about to call to Mei and start pestering her about the normal nightly ritual that they did before sleeping, but was surprised as the younger girl cut her off. Mei sitting up quickly as she pressed her lips to the blonde's silencing her irritating whines before they could even start.

Yuzu's bright emerald eyes going wide for a moment as the sudden kiss had caught her a little off guard, looking to Mei and seeing that her eyes were half-open right now, however they soon closed as the younger girl deepened their kiss slightly.

Yuzu letting herself melt into the kiss as she now wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and held her close, Mei just sighing slightly as she ran her hands through Yuzu's long, blonde hair. Yuzu happily letting out a pleasant moan as she felt Mei coming her fingers through her hair and making their deep kiss last longer, as it grew more and more passionate with every second that it continued on for.

….

Meanwhile during the same time Mei's father and Yuzu's mother were together in the kitchen clearing away all the plates and glasses from dinner and talking to each other casually. With Yuzu's mother standing at the kitchen sink as she stood washing all the dirty plates and glasses, while Shō was busy collecting the last of the cutlery from the table and helping to dry all the dishes once they had been cleaned.

Smiling slightly Yuzu's mom looked over to her husband and sighed a little glad to see that he was trying to connect with his daughter again, but also knowing something that their daughters didn't just yet. A frown now forming on her lips as she thought for a moment, and stopped washing the plate she was holding, instead just looking down to it and stroking the soapy water that it was covered in.

Shō glanced over to his wife and sighed slightly, seeing the frown that was covering his partner's lips and having a feeling what was bothering her right now. Coming to now stand beside her as he rested a hand on her shoulder and caused her to look to him a little taken aback as she was dragged out of her thoughts all of a sudden.

"You know we don't have to tell them right away?" Shō asked as he looked to his wife with a reassuring smile, causing her to look back to him with widened eyes for a moment, before sighing and just turning back to look at the plate she was in the middle of washing.

"I know, but we need to talk to them about it soon, after all it's something that…" Yuzu's mom paused as both her and Shō heard a loud 'thud' and now looked to each other with questioning expressions, knowing that the sound had come from their daughters' bedroom as they both quickly finished with the dishes and went to go and see what the sudden noise was all about.

Both of them now walking up to the bedroom door, hearing another loud 'thud' as they looked to each other again, before Shō now reached for the handle and turned it slowly opening the door to reveal just what was causing all the noise coming from the room.

"What's with all the banging in here you two?" Shō asked as him and Yuzu's mom now stepped into the bedroom only to halt and widen their eyes as they stood stunned at what they were seeing in front of them right now.

Now gazing upon Mei being pinned down onto the bed, and Yuzu leaning over her as the covers had been kicked off by the two and their lips being locked in a deep kiss. Yuzu having her hands resting just below where Mei was resting her own on either side of her head, the younger girl squirming and breaking their kiss as she glared to the blonde slightly now, neither one of them noticing just yet about the fact that they had been walked in on.

"Yuzu we can't go any further than this tonight our parents are still…" Mei paused as she looked up to Yuzu and noticed that the blonde was now looking to the door and had an expression of dread on her face, following her gaze Mei looked to the door as well. Her lavender eyes going wide as she now saw her father and Yuzu's mother standing in the doorway, frozen still as they looked to their two daughters with an expression of clear shock on their faces.

"…here," Mei finished as she now nervously looked away from Yuzu and their parents, sighing heavily as she didn't see her nor Yuzu being able to explain to their parents just what had been going on between them right now, although she had a feeling that they could already easily guess what they had just walked in on.

 **...**

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUN! *Evil laugh***

 **I know this was short but remember it is only a prologue, and just so you all know the next chapter will have a time skip, and will be set sometime after the events in the prologue happened.**

 **Thank you for reading. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	2. Even After All This Time

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 **This chapter is set five months after the events that took place in the prologue.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu sat on her bed sighing heavily as late afternoon was now slowly settling in, looking down to the small ring that she held in her hand, she hadn't put it on for months now, in fact she hadn't even looked at the box that had been keeping it safe until now. She couldn't bear to look at it for longer than a single second, not after what happened all those months ago.

Rolling the sliver ring between her first finger and thumb, as she was actually a little surprised that it still looked so well intact after all this time, and also still wasn't sure how she was able to have kept this from her mother even though she had found out about all her other precious secrets that she held dear.

' _Five months…has it really been that long since that night? It doesn't feel like it at all,'_ the blonde thought as she could remember everything that had happened on that night where it all changed, when her and Mei's seemly perfect world was turned completely upside down in the matter of only a few minutes.

' _It doesn't feel like it was all that long ago that everything fell apart. My mother and Mei's Dad caught Mei and me kissing one night, we tried to explain to them what was going on between us at the time and that we weren't just fooling around or something, but I don't think they believed us. Then again why would they when we had already been lying and keeping things from them both for so long already? We should have told them so much sooner, and maybe if we did all this wouldn't have happened, but we can't change the past now, no matter how much we might desperately want to.'_ Yuzu thought as she remembered the shocked looks that her mother and Mei's father had on their faces that night, gritting her teeth, and now held the ring in the palm of her hand, closing it into a tight fist and shaking a little when all those memories of what had happened came rushing through her mind like they had been doing over and over again since that very night.

' _It didn't take long for our parents to act, no matter what Mei and I might have said it was never enough to stop them, and before we knew it Mei left with her Dad, and I haven't seen her since. They said it was for the best, and separated us. But it doesn't feel like that at all, in fact since Mei was taken away it feels like there's an empty hole deep inside of me now, and I doubt there will be any way to fill it again,'_ Yuzu thought as she couldn't deny that she at one time felt like she hated her mother and Mei's father for forcing her and Mei to be far apart from each other, however she could never bring herself to blame their parents for how miserable she had been feeling since Mei left, after all her and Mei weren't the only ones that had to suffer because of all of this.

' _But mine and Mei's relationship wasn't the only one that fell apart. While I'm not exactly sure how it happened at the time and I don't really feel like I should talk to my Mom about it, but the marriage between my Mom and Mei's Dad also fell through, and they ended up getting a divorce a little while before Mei and her Dad left. So now 'Aihara' is no longer my last name, and Mei isn't my little sister anymore…things really have changed since she left. At that time I didn't know if she and her Dad would ever come back, and if I would ever see her again, but I tried to stay hopeful and made a promise to myself that I would be waiting right here for when Mei would finally return, even if I would find myself waiting forever. So is all my waiting now finally paying off or did I just get awfully lucky all of a sudden?'_ Yuzu questioned as she had been waiting for this day to come for months now, her mother getting a call a few days ago from someone who Yuzu and Ms Okogi would never have thought they would be hearing from for a long time.

And yet the person who called Yuzu's mother up was Mei's Dad, calling to only say two simple sentences, 'I'm coming to visit you and Yuzu in a couple of days. And I'll be bringing Mei along with me,' and that's all he said before hanging up and not even letting Ms Okogi respond, not answering to any of the times that she tried to call him back either after that.

Yuzu for a long time thought that this day would never ever come, or not this quickly at least, she thought that if she was ever able to see Mei again, it would at least be a couple of years before it would actually happen. So it was understandable that she still didn't quite believe that she was getting that very chance today, wondering if she had been living in some dreamland for these past few days, and if she was, she really didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

' _Mei…I wonder what's she been doing all this time. Has she been missing me as much as I've been missing her? And I wonder if she's changed at all since we've been apart, meanwhile it's easy to see that I'm completely the same as I was five months ago. Nothing's changed for me, I'm still hopelessly in love with her, and I really can only pray that her feelings have stayed the same for me as well,'_ sighing again Yuzu ran a hand through her long blonde hair, and could feel just how greasy it was right now, as she hadn't been taking care of it all that well for a good while.

Being dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother calling to her loudly, her emerald eyes now widened and her heart jumped inside her chest, the words that she heard echoing in her mind over and over again, as she knew she wasn't ready for this at all.

"Yuzu, Mei and her father are here!" came her mother's call, signally that that was enough sitting around and reminiscing about the past for her, and now she had to go and face the present that she had been waiting for all this time.

Opening her palm and looking back to the ring again, as she simply just stood from the bed and put the ring back into the small box that it belonged in, the slot beside it having been empty for months now. Yuzu closing the box and pushing it away from her, before she hid it and looked to her bedroom door, taking a deep breath as she slowly walked upto it now and rested her hand on the doorknob. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, as she turned the knob and opened the door a moment later as she gulped and left her room.

Making her way into the lounge she could now hear familiar voices speaking to each other, one of them being her mother's and the other recognizing as Mei's Dad. But she couldn't hear Mei's voice right now, _'Mei did come along too right?'_ the blonde questioned as she now walked to the end of the hallway leading to the front door of their apartment, and her eyes suddenly going wide as she saw her standing there in the open doorway along with her Dad standing beside her.

Wearing a light purple summer dress with a lovely looking floral design on it, and light purple sandals to match. Her long and silky jet-black hair had grown down to her waist, she looked exactly like she had back then, nothing much seeming to have changed to Yuzu, she was still that girl that made her heart race with one simple look.

' _Mei's as beautiful as ever,'_ the blonde thought as she could feel herself blushing slightly upon the mere sight of her old girlfriend and step-sister, glad that nothing had seemed to have changed about her at all while they had been apart, before she realized something and saw the familiar look that was in Mei's lavender eyes right now.

' _She may not look any different on the outside, however I can tell just by looking at her that that stone-cold wall that I had gone through so much to finally break down…she has now built it back up around herself again,'_ Yuzu thought as her eyes didn't catch Mei's, the younger girl just staring off into space it seemed, either not really noticing that Yuzu was looking to her right now, or just simply ignoring that fact at the moment.

However that didn't seem to be the case for very long as Mei soon snapped herself out of her thoughts, and looked to Yuzu now, causing the blonde to jump a little as she wondered just what the younger girl would say, if she would say anything at all that is.

"It's good to see you again, Yuzu,"

Mei simply greeted in a low tone, her expression stone-cold as Yuzu looked back to her with a wondering gaze, a little lost for words at first, before she then glanced to her mother and saw her smiling to her and gesturing for her to greet Mei back.

"Umm…It's good to see you too…Mei,"

Yuzu replied nervously as she shifted her eyes a little and was feeling awfully uneasy right now, still not completely sure how she should react to all of this, it was all happening too fast for her, and she in no way had been ready for it at all.

"Well then shall we get started on dinner then?"

Ms Okogi asked with a smile to her daughter and their guests, Shō and Mei agreeing rather quickly, while Yuzu still seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a few more moments, however soon shaking it off as she composed herself and agreed as well, looking to Mei again but only getting another cold stare in return from the younger girl. Before they all made their way into the kitchen and dining area, ready to all sit down for their meal together.

….

This didn't feel right to Yuzu at all as they had all been sat around the table in complete silence for quite a while now, all of them just quietly eating their dinner, not a single word being exchanged, as this felt so suffocating, none of them really making any eye-contact as it seemed like no one knew what to say at the moment, and just chose to stay silent instead.

' _This is so different now…but then of course it would be, we aren't a family anymore after all,'_ Yuzu thought as she looked to the other three and sighed a little, not liking the fact that they were all so quiet right now, not saying a single word or even looking to each other all that much. Guessing that her mother and Mei's father probably did want to talk about things, but it seemed like they were both at a complete loss for words right now, so the blonde took it upon herself to be the one that would first speak up instead.

"So you never mentioned this before, why did you decide to come here all of a sudden and bring Mei along with you…Mr Aihara?" Yuzu asked looking to Shō, and causing him to lift his head and look back to her. Yuzu wearing an expression of nervousness on her face as she tried to keep eye-contact with Mei's Dad as best she could but her vision would keep shifting to glance at Mei every so often, even though the younger girl never did look back to her.

' _That sure feels weird,'_ the blonde thought as she wasn't sure how exactly she felt about calling her former step-father 'Mr Aihara' now, but just tried not to think about it too much as she sat waiting for an answer from Shō, wondering how he would reply to her, if he would at all that was.

But luckily Shō did answer and quite quickly too, "Actually, I didn't decide it really, coming here was all Mei's idea, I just finally gave into her I guess. Oh and just 'Shō' is fine Yuzu," he stated looking to Yuzu with a polite smile now and causing her eyes to widen a little seeing that he hadn't changed at all and was completely the same as he was before everything had fallen apart in their lives.

"Oh…really?" Yuzu sounded a little surprised now as she glanced to Mei again, only to look back to Shō when all she got from the younger girl was another cold stare.

"Yeah all the time we were away she kept saying that she wanted to see you, Yuzu. And I guess I eventually gave in after hearing her say the same thing over and over again," Shō explained, before he now looked to Yuzu's mother and sighed a little.

"And I'm sorry about hanging up before explaining anything when I called you up, and also for not answering to any of your calls after that…I just…with everything that had happened, I wasn't sure I could bear to hear your voice again at the time," he spoke in a low tone now as his eyes glanced down to the remaining food on his plate, while Yuzu's Mom looked surprised, however smiling a moment later.

"It's alright, I understand," was all she said as her voice came out in a low whisper, as she and Shō exchanged a glance, before awkwardly turning away from each other, and going back to eating silently again after a few more moments.

' _Dammit I just got them talking, I can't lose them like this, but what do I say now?'_ Yuzu questioned a little, searching for a way to start up another conversation, as she didn't want them all to just slip into another painful silence, so she quickly tried to think of something that could keep them all talking and interacting with each other.

"Err…Mei you said that you wanted to come and see me?" the blonde now asked nervously as she looked to Mei, and wanted to see if she would actually answer her or not, since she hadn't spoken a single word since she greeted her at the front door a little while ago.

Mei's eyes slowly moving to look to Yuzu, and her focus leaving her food now as she just stared to the elder girl for a few minutes, staying silent all the while. Yuzu feeling like she wasn't able to move, Mei's cold gaze trapping her and holding her captive for what seemed like hours, not wavering for an awfully long time, before the younger girl eventually looked away and just propped herself up on her elbow now.

"Yes, but I also wanted to come and see the others too, do you know what's happened to them all since I left?" Mei simply asked, her vision directed off to the side as she seemed to be refusing to look at Yuzu now, while the blonde was kind of glad that she wasn't being stared at so coldly anymore, but also she felt kinda disappointed that Mei was now avoiding looking to her.

"Umm…yeah Shiraho-senpai is working on becoming the next successor to her family, Matsuri and Nene are still both in Highschool, Momokino-san was continuing with her studies in college the last I heard, and Harumin's been trying to find part-time jobs to earn money for a while now," Yuzu explained trying to remember what each one of their friends had gone on to do while Mei had been gone, knowing that she hadn't really been keeping up with them all that much since Mei left.

"And what about you Yuzu, just what have you been doing all this time?" Mei asked her expression not changing as she now looked to Yuzu again, those captivating eyes trapping the blonde once again in the matter of a few mere seconds.

"Me? I…I haven't really been doing anything since you left Mei,"

Yuzu replied in a whispered voice as she looked down to the table, an uncomfortable silence now falling between her and Mei as it seemed as though that question had struck a certain cord with her, and Mei just seemed glad to not be talking anymore, starting to eat her food again now that their conversation had ended.

Yuzu's mother and Mei's father now looking to each other again with concerned expressions for their daughters, both knowing that Yuzu was only trying to lighten the tension a little and make it so that this situation wasn't so uncomfortable anymore, but all her efforts seeming to be in vain really.

"So how long are you and Mei-chan planning on staying for?" Ms Okogi asked Shō now with a slightly nervous smile hoping that by changing the subject it would lighten things up a little bit.

"We just came for a visit, so once we're done with dinner we'll be on our way, right Mei?" Shō stated with the same nervous smile that Yuzu's Mom had, looking to his daughter a moment later while Mei just simply agreed with a slight nod to her Dad.

' _Mei will be leaving again? I've hardly spoken to her at all, and yet she'll be gone again very soon, with me not knowing when or even if she will be coming back anytime soon. I made a promise to myself that I would wait for her, but now here she is right in front of me, so there's no point in waiting anymore. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers again,'_ Yuzu now decided, as she knew she didn't want to just let Mei just walk out of her life again, and she wasn't willing to let her go yet.

"Wait can't you two just stay the night? I mean it would be better than having to go to some hotel right?" Yuzu now asked as she spoke up and caught her all the others' attention, all of them now looking to her a little taken aback, before Shō just shook his head slightly and smiled to Yuzu.

"That's kind of you Yuzu, but you don't have to do something like that- Shō started to deny the kind offer as he knew it would only cause for trouble if him and Mei did end up staying for the night. However Yuzu cutting him off before he could really protest much.

"Please I haven't seen Mei in months, and I haven't really spoken to her much this evening. So let me talk to her tonight, and then you two can leave in the morning…after all I…I don't know when you two may be coming back again, so I need to at least talk with Mei for a little while tonight," Yuzu spoke in a bit of a shaky voice, as she looked to Mei's Dad with pleading eyes, begging for him and Mei to stay just for tonight so that she could finally, and hopefully have a proper conversation with Mei.

Shō looked nervously to Yuzu's mother for a moment, only getting an unsure expression in return. Looking back to Yuzu now as he didn't answer for quite a while, not knowing what to say, as he glanced to his daughter, seeing her looking a little surprised by this as well. However Mei soon looked back to him and nodded with a slight sigh, wanting to know what it was that Yuzu wanted to talk to her about, and maybe she could find it inside herself to say what she had been thinking for a good while now as well.

"But Yuzu, where would Mei-chan be sleeping if she was to stay over tonight?" Yuzu's Mom now asked her, while it seemed that Shō was still in deep thought, wondering just what to do here, and although he could clearly see that Mei and Yuzu wanted to talk to each other, would that really be a good idea considering the kind of relationship they found out about them having in the past?

"Don't worry Mom, Mei can sleep in my bed, I'll just grab a futon and sleep on my bedroom floor for the night, I don't mind. And I know that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to share a bed like we used to," Yuzu stated, guessing that her mother and Mei's father wouldn't be okay with them sharing a bed again, but they may just let them share a room instead, after all they both clearly did want to talk to each other tonight before Mei would have to leave again.

Yuzu's Mom looked to her nervously, unsure if letting her daughter do this was the right thing to do, plus she still wasn't sure if Mei's Dad would actually go through with it or not. Turning to look to him now and wondering what he would choose, knowing that her daughter could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"I guess I'll be taking the sofa then,"

Shō now finally answered, as he sighed deeply and gave in, deciding that just tonight would be okay after all last time when he left with Mei, her and Yuzu didn't really get the chance to say 'Goodbye', so maybe they would have that chance now, before having to spend some time apart again.

"Really?"

Yuzu now asked with hope-filled eyes, still looking to Mei's Dad with a pleading expression as she prayed for him to say yes and agree to him and Mei to staying here for the night so that she could finally get the chance to tell Mei what she had been wanting to tell her since she came walking through the front door earlier this afternoon.

Mei's Dad simply just nodded with a smile to Yuzu now, sighing slightly when he saw the blonde's face light up in return, as he could tell that she had needed this chance, and was glad to give it to her. After all this way it wouldn't be like they were not giving either of the girls a choice in the matter like they did when they found out about what they had both been keeping from them all. This time it wouldn't be like they were separating them again.

"Thank you,"

Yuzu now replied with a grateful smile to Mei's Dad as she was so glad that he had agreed to her offer, before she then looked to Mei to see her reaction to all of this, only to have her smile fade and her happy spirits drop a little when she saw the younger girl simply just pushing the remaining food around her plate with her fork, causing Yuzu to really wonder if she didn't mind staying the night, or would have just preferred to leave after all instead.

….

"You really think it was okay to let them sleep in the same room for the night?" Shō asked as he and Yuzu's Mom had just finished cleaning all the dishes, and were now busy setting up Shō's make-shift 'sofa-bed' for the night in the lounge, not having really talked to each other since dinner, and both of their minds still clearly on their daughters at the moment.

"We just have to trust them, but it really is no wonder, they have been apart for almost half a year now, so of course they would want to talk to each other before they have to part once again," Ms Okogi stated as she stood laying out the pillow on the sofa for Shō, it honestly feeling a little weird to have her ex-husband sleeping in the same house as her for tonight, but neither her nor Shō were doing this for themselves, they were doing this for their daughters.

Shō just nodded as he knew that Ms Okogi was right and this night would at least give their daughters some much needed closure if nothing else. Knowing that that was the best thing for them both right now, since they would have to leave each other once again very soon. The two parents only hoping that they had made the right choice in going along with this and then by the morning the two girls would be ready to say their goodbyes to one another that they never got the chance to say all those months ago when they were first had to spend time apart from one another.

….

Meanwhile Yuzu and Mei were now both in Yuzu's bedroom, Mei having borrowed some pajamas of Yuzu's for the night as she was now sitting up in Yuzu's bed, knowing that it had been changed and was different from the one they had shared when she was last here. Not only because that one was a double bed, and this one was only a single, but also because that old bed held so many memories of them both, whereas this bed…this bed held none at all.

Looking down to Yuzu now as she held the covers tightly in her hands, Mei watched as the blonde was busy getting her futon ready so that she could sleep on the floor tonight, only guessing what the elder girl had wanted to talk to her about, and now wondering if she was even going to be able to sleep tonight with Yuzu sleeping in the same room as her. Still she didn't regret agreeing to stay the night, after all this may be her only chance to tell Yuzu what had been on her mind lately as well.

"Are those pajamas okay for you Mei?" Yuzu asked as she lay out her futon for the night, and glanced to Mei slightly.

"They're fine," Mei simply answered in a low tone as she rested a hand over the fabric of the nightshirt that she was wearing at the moment, and held onto it tightly.

"What was it that you wanted to me talk about Yuzu?" the younger girl asked causing Yuzu to stop what she was doing for a moment and look to her now, expecting to just see another cold stare directed at her in return. But was surprised to actually see Mei looking to her with a wondering gaze, an expression of curiosity on her face as it really did look like she wanted to know what Yuzu had been meaning to talk with her about right now.

"Oh umm…it's nothing too serious or anything, there's just something that I wanted to tell you before you left with your Dad tomorrow, and I didn't think I'd get the chance to say it if you ended up leaving tonight like you originally were going to," Yuzu said in a rushed voice, nervously shifting her eyes a little as she knew this was her one and only chance to say what she wanted to Mei, but right at this moment she wasn't completely sure how to say it exactly, feeling foolish as she knew she would get cold feet once it came to the actual conversation that she had been wanting to have with Mei all afternoon.

"Okay, what is it?"

Mei tilted her head a little as she was slightly confused by the way Yuzu was talking right now, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden, they were alone at the moment, so she didn't have anything to be afraid of right?

"Umm…well…I…"

Yuzu struggled as she couldn't think of how the hell she was going to talk to Mei about this, her mouth going dry, and her breath becoming a little heavy, as she desperately searched for the right words to say, _'Goddammit, just what do I say to her?'_ she questioned inside her mind while staring to Mei with a worried expression. Mei just sitting and waiting as she saw that the elder girl was finding it hard to say what she wanted to, to her right now and wondered if she was really okay.

"You know Momokino-san really missed you while you were gone,"

Yuzu stated with a nervous smile, that being the only thing that was able to come to mind it seemed as she really couldn't think of anything else at all, her head soon hurting from trying so hard to find something to say, only to come up with nothing. Cursing herself inside her mind as she really wished there was some way for her to just forget all her nerves and come out with what she wanted to say, but it seemed as though that's not what her mind or mouth was letting her do right now.

Mei's eyes going a little wide as she didn't expect that from the elder girl at all, "Yeah I've been missing her too," she answered in a low voice, before Yuzu asked her another sudden question.

"What did you do while you were away with your Dad anyway?" the blonde continued to just find random topics to talk about instead of actually coming out with what she wanted to say, as they were all that seemed to come to mind at the moment.

"We just travelled around a lot," Mei shrugged simply.

"Oh…did you enjoy it?"

"Not really,"

Mei answered as she could tell that Yuzu was just trying to make conversation with her right now, instead of saying what she actually wanted to. "Is that all?" the younger girl asked, getting the feeling that there was so much more that Yuzu wanted to say right now, but something inside herself was stopping her from doing so it seemed.

' _No! No it's not but…but…just forget it, I can't say it,'_ Yuzu thought as she knew what it was that she wanted to say, but there just didn't seem for there to be a way that she could get it out, no matter what she tried she couldn't find the words, and even if she could, she really doubted that she would be able to surpass her fears and say them to Mei.

"Yeah that's it," the blonde sighed now, giving up as she looked away from Mei and tightly held onto the covers of her futon, sitting on her 'bed' for the night while she felt like hitting herself in the face for how she was acting right now.

Mei looked down to Yuzu and just copied her slight sigh, as she figured that Yuzu wouldn't have the courage to say what she really wanted to, and to be honest she didn't have it either at the moment, so she couldn't really blame the blonde for getting cold feet, when she was pretty much exactly the same right now.

"Can I ask you something Yuzu?" the younger girl spoke in a low voice as she now looked down to her hands and tightened her hold on the covers of the bed, while she waited for Yuzu to reply to her.

Yuzu now lifting her head as she looked back to Mei with a wondering expression, just answering with a simple nod to the younger girl and was feeling a little uneasy for just what this would be about, hoping that whatever it was, it wouldn't be something that she couldn't find the answer to.

"Why did you keep your hair blonde all this time?" Mei asked as she didn't remove her gaze from the covers of Yuzu's bed, as even though it was a relatively simple question for her to ask, it seemed that she couldn't look at Yuzu while asking it right now.

Yuzu's eyes widened a little to that question, not knowing how to answer at first, and then slouching as she just shrugged a moment later, "You once told me that you liked my hair blonde so…I kept it that way even after you left, just in case you came back at any time. I know its dumb right?" the blonde just smiled slightly as she looked to her golden blonde locks, letting them hang down in front of her face and block her vision for a little while, remembering that she only ever dyed her hair, because her original hair colour was just like her late father's, but then she kept it that way not only because she kind of liked the look of it better, but also mostly because the person she loved so dearly had told her she suited it.

"It's not dumb,"

Mei simply stated as she now looked back to Yuzu, causing the elder girl to lift her head again, and gaze back at her, seeming slightly surprised with what the younger girl had said, however her shoulders dropping when she just saw that wondering expression on Mei's face again, and then questioning herself as to what other expression she was expecting the dark haired girl to give her.

"Thanks, I guess,"

Yuzu said as she smiled again slightly, however it being a weak smile, and not her normal very bright and cheery one that she always used to look to Mei with, knowing that things had changed between them enough for them to seem like almost strangers now, making it hard to actually believe that not even half a year ago they were step-sisters and lovers.

"Goodnight Yuzu,"

Mei shrugged as she now lay down in Yuzu's bed and pulled the covers over herself, holding them upto her chest tightly, however not closing her eyes just yet as there was still more that she wanted to say, all those words playing on her mind and would no doubt be keeping her awake for most if not all of the night.

"Goodnight Mei,"

Yuzu replied in a whispered tone, sighing heavily as she looked to Mei's back, and wanted to reach out to her, but refrained from doing so as she just lay down in her own 'bed' and curled up in the warm covers, cursing herself again for being such a scared girl who was so afraid to just speak her mind.

' _I couldn't do it after all, I'm such an idiot for ever thinking I could,'_ the blonde thought as she turned over so that her back was facing Mei, and closed her eyes tightly, wanting sleep to overtake her soon, hoping that this had all just been a bad dream of some sort, and the next morning she would wake up in her own bed, and Mei would be gone again.

However before Yuzu could even start drifting off to sleep, she heard slight rustling coming from Mei, rolling over now to look to the younger girl as she saw that she hadn't moved at all and was still laying with her back facing to her, causing the blonde to think she was hearing things for a minute. Yawning slightly as she was about to turn over and try again to fall asleep, but Mei's low toned voice causing her to stop instead.

"Yuzu, come up here for a moment," the younger girl more or less whispered as she still didn't move an inch, but Yuzu was certain that she had heard Mei right this time, and now she was probably was just waiting for her to fulfil her request.

"Okay,"

Yuzu simply said as she now threw the covers off of herself, and sat up on her futon, soon standing up from her 'bed' and coming to sit on the edge of her actual bed, climbing onto it and looking to Mei with a questioning expression, wondering just what the younger girl had told her to come onto the bed for.

"Can I ask you a rather odd question?"

Mei asked as she still had her eyes wide open, feeling Yuzu's side now touching her back, and knowing that the elder girl was sitting beside her on the bed, guessing that she was most probably confusing the blonde by not explaining what her intentions were yet, and instead just waiting for Yuzu to reply to her.

"Sure, I guess," Yuzu answered as she really couldn't guess what Mei was about to ask her, and so just waited to see, feeling a little nervous as she wondered just what this 'odd question' of Mei's would be.

"Do you think…I'm a bad daughter?" Mei whispered out her voice beginning to shake a little, as she bit her bottom lip, and kept her gaze on the bedsheets, avoiding looking at Yuzu right now.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu was now even more confused as she widened her eyes a little and although she didn't know what kind of question to expect, that one definitely had been a surprising one to hear from Mei.

"Yuzu when our parents found out about us, they told us that it wasn't real love that it was all just our desire and lust getting the better of us, and that we would forget about those false feelings once we spent some time apart from each other, and when we said that we didn't believe them, they separated us," Mei said as she still faced away from Yuzu, believing that she couldn't say what she wanted to if she was looking at Yuzu, so she stayed staring at the bedsheets still as she continued, and Yuzu just stayed silent listening to the younger girl.

"My Dad took me away from you, and you were left all alone without so much as a 'Goodbye' from me, he told me that I didn't know what I was feeling, and maybe at the time he was right, but…but that's not how I feel now…because no matter what he said about how I would forget about how I felt for you I…I never did. I remember crying myself to sleep each night, just hoping and praying that the next morning I would wake up and find that everything had just been a bad dream, and you would still be by my side. But that morning never came, because it wasn't dream, it all really happened, and no matter what my Dad or Grandfather said ever did any good, because even after all this time I spent away from you I…I…I never stopped loving you, Yuzu," Mei's voice shook more and tears were filling her eyes now, her lower lip was quivering, not being able to say anything more, as she had finally said what she had been wanting to since she got here, knowing that no matter what her family told her, her feelings for Yuzu never did waver in the slightest.

Yuzu sitting with a stunned expression on her face as she at first couldn't believe everything that Mei had just told her, trying to get her head around it all, as those last six words repeated over and over again inside her mind. Feeling so foolish, as she hadn't realized until now that Mei had been going through exactly what she had while they were away from each other, and that she had been wanting to tell her roughly the exact same things that she wanted to tell the younger girl, but just couldn't find the courage to.

' _I really am an idiot,'_ the blonde thought as she sighed and looked to Mei's shaking form, finding that she didn't need to break down that stone wall again, it had already been crumbling down by itself since this afternoon, and now it had broken completely, to reveal what the younger girl had really been feeling inside. Mei had just poured her heart out to her, so it was only fair that she did the same right?

"If you are a bad daughter, than I guess that means I'm the same,"

Yuzu now stated, resting a caring hand on Mei's shoulder and causing her to turn over as the younger girl looked to her with wide, watery eyes, as she choked back a slight sob, and waited for Yuzu to continue as she could tell that she had more to say. Yuzu still feeling a little anxious, but pushing her fears to the back of her mind as she took a deep breath and built her courage up to finally say what she had been feeling all this time.

"I'm the same Mei, while you were gone, I felt there was an empty part of me for so long, I remember not sleeping at night and just repeating to myself, 'She's gone, she's really gone. Mei's gone'. I had to constantly keep reminding myself that you were gone and I wasn't going to see you the next day, no matter how much I wanted to. But…just like you it didn't matter what my Mom told me or what I tried to tell myself, I…I never stopped loving you either Mei," Yuzu finally confessed revealing that she and Mei had been going through pretty much the exact same thing while they had been away from each other, and no matter what anyone else had tried to tell them, their feelings for one another never did change at all.

A stunned look overcoming Mei's expression, before she soon sat up and let her tears fall, now throwing her arms around Yuzu's neck and holding her close as she clenched her teeth together, and choked back a few more heavy sobs, trying to calm herself down a little but having no luck at all as she was just so overjoyed now.

"I…I really missed you Yuzu," the younger girl cried as she buried her head into Yuzu's shoulder, and nuzzled into her neck, while the blonde sighed and could feel her own tears filling her eyes, and streaming down her cheeks now.

"I missed you too Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she wrapped her arms around Mei and hugged her back, smiling as she sat stroking the younger girl's long hair, both of them just holding onto each other tightly as within time they were able to calm themselves down and were now just recovering together as they sat embracing one another lovingly.

The two soon locking lips in a deep kiss as their tongues danced together, their shared saliva beginning to run down their chins, as the kiss grew more and more passionate with every second. Sucking on each other's tongues and biting down on one another's bottom lips, as they well and truly let themselves melt into the moment, heavy pants and low moans escaping both of them every so often as they continued to hold each other close.

Their kiss however soon having to end as they could feel their breath running short, their lips parting as they panted heavily and rested their foreheads against each other while they sat getting their breathing back to normal and feeling that their hearts were racing in sync right now.

' _I really have missed kissing her,'_ Yuzu thought as she was able to catch her breath before Mei was, lifting her head a little as she gently now stroked Mei's cheek with the back of her hand, smiling as she waited for the younger girl to catch her breath, before choosing to do anything more. Mei regaining her composure soon enough as she sighed deeply and looked to Yuzu with an alluring stare now.

"You okay Mei?"

Yuzu asked as she could now see a clear, light blush going along Mei's cheeks and spreading all the way upto her ears, Mei simply just nodding before she now took the blonde by surprise and brought her into another deep kiss, pushing her down onto the bed and parting their lips a moment later as she now looked down to the elder girl with a seducing gaze.

"Our parents are here tonight, so you have to be quiet, after all we don't want to get caught again," the younger girl stated as she spoke in a low tone, definitely looking like she wasn't just playing around right now, as she leaned down to Yuzu and kissed her neck lightly.

"A-are you sure about this Mei?" Yuzu stuttered a little as she looked upto the younger girl with a surprised, yet interested expression, not denying that she did want Mei right now, and could clearly see that Mei wanted her just as bad, but was somewhat unsure if it was okay for them to really do this and go further so soon.

Mei answered with a simple nod, "I want to touch you right now Yuzu, I want to feel your warmth again," she stated in a confident tone, causing Yuzu to blush slightly, knowing there was no way she could say 'no' to that even if she wanted to it wasn't possible, as she swallowed slowly and nodded back to Mei, the younger girl simply just leaning back down and kissing Yuzu again as they both now held onto each other tightly.

Soon all their clothes were removed and forgotten about, being thrown to the bedroom floor, while they sat completely naked on Yuzu's bed, kissing deeply and embracing each other, as slight moans escaped their lips every now and again. Mei having her arms linked around Yuzu's neck, while Yuzu was currently running her hands up and down the younger girl's bare back, causing Mei to shiver slightly in response.

Yuzu moving her hands to now come and rest over Mei's breasts, kneading them gently and causing Mei to break the kiss as she moaned deeply now, but kept her volume low still as she knew she couldn't be loud tonight. Yuzu noticing something as she looked to Mei's chest, and tenderly massaged her breasts with both hands.

"Mei did your breasts grow bigger?" the blonde asked as she seemed impressed right now inspecting Mei's breasts and it definitely seemed like they had gotten bigger since the last time she had handled them.

"It's probably just your imagination, after all we haven't done this in months remember," Mei simply stated as she bit her bottom lip and couldn't hide the deep blush that was now spreading across her cheeks, leading all the way up to her ears.

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly as she seemed a little taken aback at first, before she just smiled and knew that was something that Mei would say if she ever used to comment on the size of her chest before, knowing that she had the one that she loved so dearly in her arms right now, and her walls that she had built up around her earlier were now nothing but rubble.

"That's true, but I bet you're still just as sensitive as you were back then,"

Yuzu stated as she now circled her fingertips around Mei's nipples, before she pinched them lightly and rolled them in-between her fingers and thumbs, feeling her nubs hardening under her gentle touch. Leaning closer to Mei and giving her ear a long slow lick, causing the younger girl to shake all over, shockwaves being sent through her entire body, as she had to bite her tongue in order to not let her voice get too loud, glaring slightly at the fact that Yuzu still remembered where all her weak points were. However not letting Yuzu get the upper hand on her so easily as she soon began teasing the blonde's breasts, and nipples as well causing them to harden, and noticing that the blonde hadn't changed in that area at all.

The two soon moving on, going further and further, as before long they were sat with their legs overlapping, now grinding their hips and thrusting against each other, their soaked slits caressing one another, and their swollen clits kissed over and over again, as they both tried to keep their lewd voices down as best they could, while they overwhelmed each other again and again.

Soon feeling their climaxes building up inside their lower abdomens as they thrusted harder against each other and could tell that both of them were getting close now, moaning out each other's names again and again, as wave after wave of endless pleasure ran through their bodies, their body-heat matching and mixing as with every rough thrust, they could both feel their limit's approaching them.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…ahh…I'm…I'm cumming…" Mei moaned out as she felt like she was about to burst at any moment, her mind going blank and tears filling her eyes, while she struggled to keep her voice down.

Yuzu having the same problems as she felt so close to the edge right now, it was like she couldn't hold back any longer, "Mei…ahh…I…I'm cumming too…"

She moaned out before her eyes widened upon Mei bringing her into another deep kiss, soon closing her eyes however as their loud moans of release were muffled while they kissed passionately and doubled their efforts, both of them riding out their intense orgasms together.

Relief soon washing over their bodies as they rode out the last waves of their climaxes together, now parting their lips and panting heavily as they both sat recovering and trying to catch their breath in their shared afterglow.

Yuzu panting heavily as she looked to Mei and smiled upon seeing her gazing back to her with glazed over, watery eyes, sighing when they were both able to breath normally again, cradling Mei's head with one hand, as she kissed away the tears of bliss that had leaked over the younger girl's eyelids and streamed down her cheeks.

Mei just relaxing as she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, realizing that she really had missed doing these kinds of things with Yuzu, and even more than that she had missed simply just being with the one she loved so dearly like this.

' _Mei really is adorable,'_ Yuzu thought as she looked to Mei's blushing expression and pecked her forehead lightly, before she wrapped her arms around her waist and embraced her tightly again, holding her close while she happily nuzzled into the younger girl's neck and could feel Mei soon hugging her back.

"I love you Mei, I love you so much,"

The blonde stated as she couldn't describe how overjoyed she was right now to be with Mei like this again, not thinking that she would ever get this chance to have gone this far with her lover ever again, and yet here they were, having filled those empty holes that had been left in them when they were apart, which could only be made full again by each other, both of them feeling whole again now.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

Mei replied as she smiled slightly and rested her chin on Yuzu's shoulder, the two of them sitting in their loving embrace for what seemed like hours, not ever wanting to let go of each other, finding it almost unbelievable that this had ended up happening when Mei and her father had only come for a 'visit' this afternoon, neither of them thinking that this is how their first time seeing each other again would end, but not going to complain about it in any way.

The two of them soon settling down together in Yuzu's bed, cuddling close as they slept while being wrapped in each other's loving arms, which is where they truly both belonged as they peacefully drifted off to dreamland together, only wishing that this perfect night of theirs didn't have to ever end, even though they both knew that it eventually would.


	3. A Mother's Support

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)**

 **...**

Yuzu awoke the next morning to the bright sun beams streaking through the slightly open curtains, coming from the balcony as the light shone over the blonde and caused her to now stir awake. Blinking her tired eyes a little as they quickly got used to the dimly lit room, only lit up by the few streaks of sunshine sneaking in from the balcony. Rolling over in her bed as she groaned slightly and looked to the space beside her, hoping to see the girl she loved so dearly lying next to her.

But her eyes widening, as she gasped a little and jumped up, the only thing beside her being an empty space on the bedsheets. Yuzu seeming worried now as she looked all around the room and sat up in her bed, not seeing Mei anywhere in sight, and wondering just where she was.

' _Mei's not here? Does that mean that last night was all just a dream?'_ Yuzu questioned as she bit her bottom lip and then shook that idea out of her head as she looked over herself and now sighed heavily, seeing that she was still completely naked after last night, and was currently soaked in her own sweat, _'No last night wasn't a dream…it all really happened. But then where's Mei?'_ she thought as she was glad that all of last night wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her or something, and Mei actually had stayed over, but then questioned as to where the younger girl had seemly disappeared to now.

The blonde lay down on her bed and thought for a moment rolling over and taking a deep breath in, smiling when she recognized the scent that was still lingering on the space beside her, _'It smells like Mei'_ she thought closing her eyes for a few seconds and just indulging in the sweet scent of her lover, before sighing and sitting up in her bed again.

Thinking for a few moments as she looked around the room again, then her eyes widening when a sudden thought formed inside her mind, causing her to become a little worried now, _'Oh no, don't tell me that her and her Dad have already left…that can't be it right? Mei wouldn't just leave again without saying 'Goodbye', especially not after what happened between us last night, would she?_ ' she questioned as her mind was now starting to spin, and began to get a little dizzy from having all these worrying thoughts rushing through her head all at once.

However just as she was thinking about all this, and she was starting to become more panicked over the fact that Mei might have left with her Dad and not woken her up before going, the dark haired girl that Yuzu had been searching for and worrying over now opened the bedroom door and came walking into the room, dressed in the pajamas that Yuzu had lent to her last night, and her long, slick, black hair looking all damp, Yuzu guessing the younger girl had most probably just come back from washing it.

"Good morning Yuzu," Mei greeted as she closed the bedroom door behind her and now came walking over to the bed, siting herself down on the edge of it, and looking to Yuzu with a casual expression, while the blonde sighed with relief and just smiled nervously to the younger girl.

"M-morning Mei, where were you just now?" Yuzu asked as she shook her head and composed herself now, glad to see that Mei was still here and she didn't need to worry herself anymore.

"I just went to go and take a shower. And it seems like our parents are still both asleep since I didn't see them at all when going to and from the bathroom," Mei simply answered, as a minute later she looked down to the bedsheets and seemed to go a little quiet all of a sudden, causing Yuzu to look to her with a curious expression, and wondered if she was okay, a little puzzled as to where the sudden mood change had come from.

But just as the blonde was about to open her mouth and ask the younger girl if something was the matter, Mei cut her off and asked her a question instead, "Can you lend me a pair of clean underwear Yuzu?" she asked her voice coming out in a low tone, turning away from the elder girl slightly, "Mine are still damp from…last night," she added, still looking down to the bedsheets while Yuzu's eyes now widened a little.

"Err…yeah, sure of course you can Mei, they're in the bottom drawer," Yuzu answered nervously with a slight nod, as she hadn't expected Mei to ask her something like that. Smiling a little as she noticed the clear blush that was now covering the younger girl's ears, guessing that it must have taken quite a bit of built up courage from Mei in order for her to be able to ask her such an embarrassing question.

"Thank you," Mei now replied with a nod, as she quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to Yuzu's dresser, crouching down and pulling the bottom drawer out as she looked for some clean panties to wear, while Yuzu just sat watching from siting up in her bed still.

Yuzu was a little surprised that Mei had woken up so early and was now wondering just how long the younger girl had been up for, _'Just what time did she wake up in order for her to take a shower before either one of our parents or I were awake? She never used to be much of an 'early riser' while we were still in high school but maybe that was just because of all the work she would do back then,'_ the blonde thought as she sat back and looked over herself for a moment, guessing that she should probably put some clothes on as well, since it wouldn't be good if their parents happen to see her lying in bed while wearing nothing at all, plus she was feeling a little chilly right now.

Going to make a move Yuzu was going to pull the covers off of herself, but then stopped as a thought entered her mind now, _'Wait...if Mei's panties are still wet from last night then…does that mean she's not wearing any right now?'_ she questioned inside her mind as she looked over to Mei and could feel her face flush deeply, watching as she now saw the younger girl stripping off her pajama pants and slipping into a clean pair of underwear, the garment hugging her waist, and the sight causing Yuzu to bite at her bottom lip slightly.

Mei feeling like she was being watched as she now glanced back to Yuzu, and saw the blonde staring at her as she was changing, however Yuzu quickly turning away as she realised that Mei had noticed her staring and blushed deeply, grabbing tightly onto the covers of her bed, while Mei simply just raised an eyebrow to the elder girl. Before she turned back to crouch down again so that she could close the drawer and put her pajama pants back on. However stopping as she now looked into the drawer and something familiar caught her eye.

Slowly reaching inside the drawer and carefully pulling out what she had seen, turning around and standing up-right, as she looked back to Yuzu again, and held what she had taken from the drawer in her hands, being very gentle with the object at the moment.

"Yuzu…you kept this?"

Mei asked as she seemed slightly surprised right now. Yuzu looking back to Mei as she pushed the perverted thoughts she was having about the younger girl out of her mind, and looked to what Mei had fished out from her drawer. Her eyes widening as she saw the little box that kept her ring safe, forgetting that she had hid it away in her underwear drawer yesterday.

"Huh? Well yeah, of course I did,"

Yuzu answered as she thought it would be obvious that she would have kept her ring and the little box that it had come in safe, never wanting to lose it so that even if Mei was far away from her they could still be connected by those rings. Well that was of course if Mei still had her's as well.

Mei sighing slightly as she looked to the box, and opened it, a small smile forming onto her lips as she saw the sliver ring that was slotted inside the box, now stroking her fingertips over the iron ring, as it gleamed in the bright sunlight coming from the balcony.

"Do you still have yours Mei?"

Yuzu now asked as she looked to Mei with a curious expression, wondering if Mei had done the same thing that she had while they had been apart for so long. Mei just looking back to Yuzu with widened eyes for a moment, before she glanced over to where their clothes had been thrown to last night, quickly making her way over to her clothes from yesterday, and grabbing hold of her summer dress that she had been wearing, reaching inside the small pocket that it had stitched on the left side of the chest, while Yuzu watched and waited in silence.

Pulling out her own sliver ring and looking back to Yuzu, simply just nodding to her, as she held the ring up for the blonde to see, "Since I left I've been keeping it on me, but also being able to hide it from my Dad all this time somehow," Mei said with a slight smile, while Yuzu glanced to the ring in Mei's hand and smiled back to her, glad to see that she had been keeping hers all this time as well, just like she herself had.

"Yeah my Mom still doesn't know about the rings either," Yuzu stated feeling thankful that neither her mother, nor Mei's Dad had yet found out about the rings, when they had already found out about their other secrets that they had both tried to keep hidden.

"Well it seems like we were both able to keep this a secret at least," Mei said in a low tone, seeming to be talking to herself right now rather than Yuzu and Yuzu simply just replying with a slow nod, sighing a moment later while Mei now put her own ring back to where it belonged, alongside Yuzu's inside the little black box, closing it and holding it tightly, before she walked over to the dresser to put it back where Yuzu had been keeping it hidden until now.

Certain thoughts crossing Yuzu's mind as she looked to Mei's back and went back to all that had happened last night, now feeling a little nervous as she spoke in a low voice, "Hey Mei, you know last night…it was really amazing, I mean I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen between us, but…" she trailed off as she thought about what she was going to say next, _'But it made me so happy,'_ she thought looking down to her hands as they fidgeted with the covers a little and she was blushing over remembering all that they did last night.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen either,"

Mei simply stated as she now closed the drawer and stood back up, slipping her pants on again, before she then looked over herself and sighed a little, "Yuzu…do you think that last night was maybe…a mistake?" she asked in a low tone, as she slowly turned away from the elder girl, seeming like she didn't want to see what the blonde's reaction would be to her asking such a question.

"What? No, of course not!" Yuzu answered in a surprised tone, unsure of where this was coming from right now, but could clearly see that it had been on Mei's mind for a good while it seemed, "Do you think it was a mistake Mei?" She asked, hoping that like herself Mei wasn't regretting what had happened between them both last night.

"I don't want to, but…this is exactly the reason why our parents separated us in the first place, so what do you think they would do if they find out that we ended up having sex again? After all I was only meant to be coming round for a visit yesterday, nothing like this was supposed to happen," Mei stated, glancing to Yuzu now and waiting for an reply as she didn't want to keep their parents in the dark about things again, but was afraid for what might happen afterwards since really it seemed as though nothing had changed between her and Yuzu even after all these months they had spent apart.

"But our parents are divorced now, it's not like how it was before, we aren't sisters anymore," Yuzu pointed out, seeing that Mei was worried right now as to just what might happen to them from here, and wanting to reassure the younger girl that this time it would be different and she didn't need to be scared about anything.

"I doubt that will change much. I knew this was going to happen if I let you get too close again. I...I should have stopped myself last night, instead of just letting my desires lead me like that," Mei's voice growing a little louder now, looking like she was glaring, but more that she was mad at herself rather than at Yuzu at the moment. Yuzu looking worried as she noticed that Mei's hands were trembling slightly, as she clenched them into tight fists and could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mei, it's going to be okay- Yuzu started as she wanted to try and reassure Mei, hoping that she could calm her worries a little, but unfortunately that didn't seem to work all that well as the younger girl quickly cut her off, before she could say anything more.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Mei's voice now raised again, as she looked back to Yuzu with a stern stare, and could feel herself shaking, and trembling all over, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as it ached, and before she knew it she was having to bite back her tears which were now close to overflowing and leaking over her eyelids.

Yuzu jumped a little in response, not expecting the younger girl to suddenly raise her voice like that, but guessing that she should've been expecting it since Mei looked like she was in such a panicked state right now, Yuzu only having seen her like this when they were found out and separated five months ago.

"I'm meant to be leaving today Yuzu…but I…I can't, I don't want to leave you again. I don't want for us to get separated all over again, I hated being away from you so much…I…I don't want to have to go through that again…I love you Yuzu so I…I don't want to leave you again," Mei struggled to keep talking, tears now streaming down her cheeks, and slight sobs escaping her lips every so often, not seeming to care how loud she was being right now, as she couldn't bear to have the same exact thing happen to her and Yuzu again, wishing that there was some way that she didn't have to leave Yuzu behind this time, and could just stay with her instead.

Yuzu looking to Mei with a softened expression as she knew how distressed the younger girl was right now, and desperately wanted to reach out and make her crying stop, thinking of something quickly as her eyes shifted a little, and then widened when she was able to think of an idea. Now taking a deep breath and looking back to her worried lover with a concerned, but reassuring smile.

"I don't want you to leave either Mei,"

The blonde stated as she now patted the space beside her on her small, single bed and signalled for the younger girl to come and sit beside her. Mei's eyes widening as she looked to Yuzu and saw the gesture, biting back a few more tears, before she wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve, and soon came walking over to sit down next to Yuzu on the bed. The elder girl immediately taking Mei into her arms as she now held her close, and kissed her on top of her head, while Mei sat burying her head into Yuzu's bare shoulder, hugging her back tightly and not ever wanting to let her go.

"But what if that's what happens again? What if- Mei started to cry into Yuzu's shoulder terrified for what might happen to them, however quickly getting cut off by Yuzu.

"It won't,"

The blonde stated in a serious tone now, pulling Mei away from her a little and looking deep into her tearful eyes, still holding onto her tightly, while the younger girl looked a little surprised, and although she was still crying, she wasn't shaking anymore, seeming a little calmer just by being in Yuzu's arms.

"H-how can you be so sure?"

Mei asked as she sniffled and tried to calm herself down to the point where she wasn't sobbing anymore, but her tears still falling and running down her cheeks. Looking to Yuzu's confident expression and wondering just what she was going to say to her.

"Because I love you too Mei, and I won't let them take you away from me again," Yuzu stated as she refused to just let Mei be taken away from her again. Before she didn't see how she could get control over what was going on at the time, but now she did and knew that she wasn't going to let Mei go no matter what.

Mei's eyes went wide as she gazed to Yuzu's determined expression, and felt more tears welling up, but for a different reason this time as she now wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck and held her tightly, keeping her tears and cries at by for now as she pressed her lips to Yuzu's. Taking the blonde by surprise at first, but she soon closed her emerald eyes and just kissed Mei back, the two holding each other close as their kiss deepened a little, before their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against one another.

Mei sighing deeply as she now looked to Yuzu, having calmed herself down to a good degree, and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from the elder girl a little, looking to the blonde with the same confident expression that she had, "I won't let them take me away from you again either, Yuzu," the younger girl stated, causing Yuzu to be the one tearing up slightly, as she choked back a few tears and nodded to Mei with a smile now.

Mei bringing Yuzu into another kiss, as they both pleasantly moaned into the other's mouth, their kiss becoming more passionate as Yuzu stroked Mei's back in a comforting manner, while Mei combed her fingers through Yuzu's golden blonde locks. The two of them gazing deeply into each other's eyes as their lips parted again and they were certain that they wouldn't let their parents break them apart again, and they would make it so that Mei wouldn't be leaving this time.

…...

Yuzu and Mei soon building up the courage to leave Yuzu's bedroom, knowing that even though they weren't caught this time at all, they would still need to tell their parents what had happened between them last night, guessing that it would cause more problems for them both, but maybe since the two had been apart for five months and their feelings still had not changed at all, then it might cause their parents to think twice about separating them again, after all this time they would both be refusing to go along with what their parents may decide if it would break them up in the process.

Quickly getting dressed and making their way into the lounge, knowing they would have to face this sooner or later considering the fact that Mei's Dad would probably want to be leaving straight after breakfast, so they would need to talk to both him and Yuzu's mother before that.

Looking around the lounge and seeing that Mei's Dad was nowhere in sight, in fact the make-shift 'sofa-bed' that he had slept on last night had even been put away now, which caused Mei and Yuzu to maybe think that Mei's Dad wanted to leave quite soon and may even come out to say that they were skipping breakfast altogether instead. However them really hoping that wasn't the case as the two looked to each other both seeming a little worried, before they walked into the kitchen and dining area, only to stop once they saw Yuzu's mother siting up-right at the dining table, with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised to them both, causing them to freeze where they stood right now.

"I was wondering when you two were finally going to be coming out of that room," Ms Okogi simply stated as she was looking to the two girls with a sceptical expression, however she didn't seem like she was mad or anything at the moment.

"Umm…Mom?"

Yuzu questioned as she wondered why her mother was looking to them both with such a suspicious expression on her face right now, a sudden worry entering her mind for a moment as this uncomfortable situation felt a lot like when her and Mei's secret had been found out for the first time, _'Could she have heard what happened between Mei and me last night?'_ that worry forming inside Yuzu's mind and then leaving as fast as it had come, as the blonde shook her head and tried not to think about things possibly going bad like that.

"Where's Mei's Dad?" Yuzu now asked, changing the subject, and hoping that it would cause the tension she felt growing inside the room to lighten if only slightly.

"He's gone to go and see Mei's Grandfather, and then when he comes back, he's planning to leave with Mei," Yuzu's mother explained her expression not changing at all as she was still looking to the two girls like she knew something that they just might be hiding from her at this moment in time.

Mei and Yuzu looking to each other for a moment, and seeming slightly more worried, as it did seem as though Mei's Dad really was going to skip breakfast and wanting to leave as soon as they could. Which meant that Yuzu and Mei would have to not waste any time at all by beating around the bush or anything, and would just have to come right out and say what they wanted to before they'd have to worry about possibly being apart from one another once again.

"But before that, it seems like you two have got some explaining to do, again," Ms Okogi sated as her voice took on more of an authoritative tone, it definitely seeming like she knew something and maybe there really was something for Yuzu and Mei to be worried about now.

"What do you mean?"

Yuzu asked, her and Mei both feeling anxious for what was in store for them right now, wondering just what it was that Yuzu's mother wanted them to 'explain' to her, and already taking a guess at what it could mean when they heard the word 'again' at the end of her sentence.

"Sit down you two, I think we need to have a little talk,"

Ms Okogi instructed to the two girls as she gestured for them both to come and sit down at the dining table along with her. Yuzu and Mei nervously obeying the blonde's mother as they slowly came to sit down at the table being opposite the older woman, and hoping that this wasn't going to be as bad as they thought it was going to be, although really that would mean that they weren't thinking realistically if that's what they believed to actually happen.

"So it seems that being away from each other for five months didn't change much for you two huh?" Ms Okogi asked, causing Yuzu and Mei to look to each other as it was easy to see that their worried thinking had been seemly correct.

The both of them not answering Yuzu's mother for a few moments as instead they just both sat in silence for a while, keeping their mouths shut and their bodies still, wondering if they should even try and hide at all what had happened as it clearly seemed like Ms Okogi already knew exactly what had gone down between the two girls during their…'talk' last night.

"You know Shō and I were a little unsure if it was really a good idea for you two to share Yuzu's bedroom for the night, and now I see that maybe we shouldn't have been so lenient at the time, after all you two did much more than just 'talk' while you were alone together, didn't you?" Ms Okogi asked as she was now confirming, what Mei and Yuzu both were suspecting, and it turning out that Yuzu's thinking had been correct right from the very start when her and Mei had walked into the dining area and started this conversation with her mother.

"D-did you hear us last night?"

Yuzu asked nervously feeling foolish at the fact that they had been caught by their parents twice now, or at least by her mother, _'But I'm sure we were quiet last night…unless we weren't quite enough,_ ' the blonde thought knowing that they had tried to be as silent as they could last night, but it wasn't all that surprising if in fact her mother had heard them when walking past the room or something during the night.

"No, but I heard you two auguring about it this morning when I was coming to see if you two were awake yet," Ms Okogi answered causing Yuzu to look to Mei, and Mei just staring blankly back to her for a moment, before the blonde just smiled nervously to the younger girl and then turned back to her mother, knowing that Mei was only loud when they were both talking in Yuzu's bedroom a little while ago because she was clearly under a lot of stress and worry at the time.

' _I guess Mei was being quite loud earlier,'_ Yuzu thought, before she started trying to think of something to explain what had happened between her and Mei last night, and what was going on with them, being sure that this time she would not let Mei get taken away from her again.

However before she could even start to say something, her mother cut her off instead, "But before you say anything, I know you two are adults now and you should make your own choices, and although it's true that you aren't sisters anymore, it's still not good for you two to do those kind of things just because they may feel good, plus they should only really be things you do with the person you love," she explained as she didn't want the two girls making the bad decision of sleeping together just to fool around, or fill a void that they may be feeling, knowing that it would only cause more troubles for them to arise if they continued with the kind of relationship that she thought they were still in.

Yuzu's eyes widening a little as she guessed her mother must not have heard all of what Mei and she were talking about this morning, as they had both said that they loved each other, but maybe her mother had walked away from the door by that point. Now composing herself as she knew if she wanted Mei to stay than she would have to fight for it.

"But don't you see Mom? That's exactly what is going on between Mei and me," Yuzu now stated, causing her mother to look to her with a questioning expression, not getting what her daughter was referring to at all at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu's Mom questioned, wondering just what her daughter was trying to get at with what she was saying right now.

Yuzu just sighed slightly as she glanced back to Mei for a moment, the younger girl just giving her an encouraging nod, letting her know that she would be here to back her up if she got stuck at all. The blonde looking back to her mother again as she spoke in a low, yet clear and confident tone now.

"We did try to tell you and Mei's Dad this before, but at the time you wouldn't believe us it seemed. You see when you and Mei's Dad separated us it made us both miserable, I didn't want to be apart from Mei, and I know how it must have seemed when you found us kissing that night, and then us telling you about our relationship that we had both been keeping from you, but we don't do those things just to fool around, or any other reason other than the fact that we really do love each other," Yuzu explained her voice raising a little in volume as she wanted her mother to understand what the relationship between her and Mei really was, and that it was never about them just fooling around for fun or anything like that at all.

Yuzu's mother now going a little quiet as her eyes widened and she didn't know what to say at first, thinking of how she could reply as it didn't seem like she was convinced just yet, and was clearly still against the relationship that her daughter and Mei seemed to have, even though she might not be getting what it was entirely about just yet.

"Yuzu's right,"

Mei now spoke up suddenly as she thought it would best if she stepped in, and backed up what the elder girl was saying, looking to the blonde's mother with a determined expression letting her know that she was being nothing but serious with what she was saying right now.

"Ms Okogi, I love Yuzu with all my heart, and I'm not letting you or my Dad take me away from her again," Mei stated in a clear voice, telling Yuzu's mother that she wasn't just going to let them break her and Yuzu up again, and no matter what her and Yuzu weren't going to let their parents separate them this time.

"Mei…"

Yuzu was a little taken aback by what Mei had just said, blushing a little as Mei just now rested a hand over her's and nodded to her reassuringly. Yuzu looked to Mei with a wondering expression for a moment, before she caught onto the fact that Mei wasn't just going to let her do all the talking and was willing to fight for them to stay together as well. Smiling now to the younger girl and nodding back to her, before they turned to look to Yuzu's mother again, waiting to see how she would react and what she would say in response to all this.

Ms Okogi stumbling over her thoughts for a few moments as she looked a little lost for words right now, clearly not having expected for the two girls to tell her all that they just had, causing her to be unsure of what to say in reply for quite a while, going back in her mind to that night that her and Shō had caught their daughters kissing, and thinking over all that Mei and Yuzu had just told her.

Letting a heavy sigh now leave her lips as she thought about just what she should say as a reply to all of this, looking to Yuzu and Mei and knowing that they were waiting for a reply from her. Her expression now softened slightly upon seeing the two girls holding onto each other's hands tightly, showing that they were going to fight this together in order for them to not get broken apart again.

Finally now just deciding to go with what her heart was telling her, seeing clearly that Yuzu and Mei were being nothing but honest right now judging by the determined expressions on their faces. "I shouldn't be surprised really, I think there always was something that I suspected about you two, and although I was glad that you both seemed so close, I did sometimes wonder if that was all that was between you two, now I see that I may have actually been right in my thinking all along," she stated, causing Mei and Yuzu to just look to each other, a little confused as to what she meant for a moment, and thinking of asking her just where she was going with what she was saying right now, but were cut off before they could say anything at all.

"Do you two know what the reason was for Shō and me not working out and ending up getting a divorce?" Yuzu's mother asked, having a feeling that she knew what both Mei and Yuzu were going to say in reply, and so going on to tell them herself as she guessed that their replies wouldn't be right at all, while the two girls just continued to look to the blonde's mother with questioning expressions.

"Just so you both know it didn't have anything to do with us finding out about you two. You see Shō-chan was thinking of going away for a longer amount of time, he wanted to travel all over the world, and I bet he still does. But he knew he couldn't just ask me to pack up and come with him, my life is here after all, however he also didn't want me to spend my life always waiting for him to come home, when it could very well be years before he would be coming back next time. And even though I wouldn't mind waiting for him, he didn't want that life for me, and I didn't want to be holding him back from doing the things that he really wanted to. So…in the end he decided to set me free, and we had actually been talking about splitting up for a while, not because we didn't love each other anymore, but because we wanted different things and no matter how hard we tried it would have never worked out. One, if not both of us would have ended up hurt from it all in the end," Ms Okogi explained as she now spoke in a lower tone, telling the two girls just what the real reason was for her and Mei's Dad deciding to get a divorce, letting them know that it wasn't because of them at all, and it wasn't their fault like they had both probably thought it was.

"You see our decision to get a divorce had nothing to do with you two and your relationship, it would have happened eventually anyway even if we hadn't found out about you two. I did try to talk Shō-chan out of it over and over again, but even I knew that us splitting up would someday be inevitable. And when we did find out about you two we actually thought of maybe Mei-chan going along with her Dad, however that would have been too cruel to you both," Ms Okogi looked to Mei and Yuzu and smiled slightly at their surprised expressions, knowing that they hadn't been expecting to hear all this from her so suddenly, however only stopping for a few moments, as she soon continued on to tell the other two all that Mei's Dad had been planning, and how that had changed since they had found out about Yuzu and Mei's secret relationship.

"When Shō and I saw you two kissing and you told us about the relationship that you had both been keeping from us, we thought that separating you was the best thing to do, and we actually did think about Mei's Dad taking her along with him while he went traveling all around the world, which would've meant that she wouldn't have come back for years, instead of just five months," Ms Okogi now finished telling Yuzu and Mei all that Mei's Dad and her had thought of doing before they ended up splitting up and also breaking their daughters apart in the process. Yuzu and Mei still seeming awfully surprised by being told all of this, Yuzu's eyes going wide when she heard about the fact that her mother and Mei's father had thought about going through with their idea and how it would have been a whole lot longer than just five months before she would get the chance to see Mei again.

' _Is she actually saying that Mei and I could have been apart for years? Not being able to meet again until she and her Dad would finally be coming back. But who knows how long that would've been? Who knows how long I would be waiting for Mei to come back still?'_ Yuzu thought, glancing to Mei for a moment, seeing that the younger girl was still just looking to her mother with a taken aback expression. Now shaking her head and turning back to her mother as well, as she didn't want to think about being away from Mei for any longer, and was just glad that their parents had decided against that idea of her and Mei having to be apart for much longer than a few months.

"However I'm glad that we chose to not go through with that idea, I didn't see it at the time, but now I know that we were so wrong, we should have never separated you two, and…we shouldn't have stopped you two from being happy together," Ms Okogi now smiling slightly to Mei and Yuzu, as she looked to them both with another softened expression, showing that she believed them this time when they had said they loved each other, and knew it was wrong to try and break them up when she really should be helping them to live happily together instead, After all if their feelings for one another hadn't changed for five months than they were probably never going to change at all.

Yuzu and Mei now seeming even more surprised and speechless, unsure of how to react to what they had just heard Yuzu's Mom say, and not actually believing it for a few moments, as they looked to each other before they nervously turned back to Yuzu's mother again soon afterwards.

"Does this mean you'll…support us?" Yuzu asked nervously, seeing her mother's kind smile, but still seeming a little unsure if they should really be happy about this just yet.

Yuzu's mother just answered her with a simple nod, that kind smile still formed on her lips, as Yuzu now felt like crying she was so relieved and so unbelievably overjoyed, instantly standing up as she hugged her mother tightly, while Mei still seemed at a loss of words, but soon composed herself as she just looked to Yuzu and smiled slightly at how happy she looked right at this moment.

"But just so you two know, I haven't told Shō-chan about what I heard this morning, so you will have to tell him about all this soon as well," Ms Okogi stated, letting Yuzu and Mei know that they weren't out of the woods just yet, and still had to sort out a couple more things like telling Mei's Dad about all this so that he wouldn't think of separating them again.

"Right," Yuzu nodded as she now pulled away from her mother slightly, "Do you think Mei and I can have a little more time together to think of what we should say to him then?" she asked with a nervous smile, it being true that she and Mei would need a little more time to think of how they were going to tell Mei's Dad about everything, but Yuzu also wasn't going to deny that she wanted Mei to stay with them like this for longer than just one single night, before they would have to prepare for talking to the younger girl's Dad.

Yuzu's Mom raised her eyebrow to her daughter for a moment, before she just smiled and answered with a nod, "I'm sure I can talk to him about Mei-chan staying for just a little longer," she stated causing Yuzu's face to now light up as she happily hugged her mother again tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mom!" the blonde cried as she felt herself tearing up, as she couldn't be more happier right now, Yuzu's mother just chuckling slightly as she hugged her daughter back, before her and Yuzu now looked back to Mei as they heard her finally speak up.

"T-thank you Ms Okogi, we really appreciate this," the dark haired girl stated as she looked to Yuzu's mother with a nervous expression, while the older woman just smiled and nodded to her in return.

"You're both very welcome,"

Ms Okogi replied as Yuzu now happily smiled to Mei, and Mei smiling back a little as she also couldn't deny how happy she was now that she knew that Yuzu's mother would be supporting them, and had agreed to have her stay with Yuzu for a little while longer, before they would have to talk to Mei's Dad and tell him about everything. All of them indulging in this truly uplifting moment as they were all soon sitting down to have breakfast together, Ms Okogi being sure to call Mei's Dad up soon and talk him into letting Mei stay with them for just a little while longer.

….

"So how long is Mei staying with you for then?"

Harumi asked as it was now later in the afternoon and Yuzu had caught up with her, and told her how Mei was back and would be staying with her for a little while, Mei having decided to stay back at home so that she could spend some time talking and bonding with her former step-mother, who she had also been missing quite a bit since she had been away.

"Her Dad and my Mom ended up agreeing that it would only be for about five more days, but at least it's longer than it was originally going to be when she first showed up yesterday afternoon," Yuzu answered, not exactly knowing how her mother had talked Mei's Dad into letting Mei stay for another five days, but was happy because of it nonetheless, being told that her Dad would be staying with Mei's Grandfather while he was here though, as he had felt it wouldn't be right for him to keep staying with Yuzu and her mother, while Mei would still be staying with them until the five days were up, and the young couple would have to really think about how they were going to explain everything to Mei's Dad.

"Really? Well then we're all going to have to catch up soon," Harumi stated with a smile to Yuzu as they were walking back from the café that they had just had some drinks in together, while they had been catching up on things.

"Yeah, definitely,"

Yuzu nodded with a smile in return, causing Harumi to widen her eyes a little, before she just smiled again, and thought that it really had been a good while since she had seen the blonde smile that brightly again, guessing that the reason behind it being the fact that Mei was back now if only for a little while.

"Speaking of which if Mei's been away traveling with her Dad all this time, then what has she been doing for school? After all she did leave before the last year of high school was over," Harumi now asked as the only thing that Yuzu had really told her and the others at the time that Mei had left to go traveling with her Dad, was that she had left with her Dad, and that she was unsure of when she would be coming back. Not really having told them anything else since a few of them still didn't know about her and Mei's relationship just yet.

"She told me that she had finished all her school work off online while she was away," Yuzu simply answered, thinking that it was a shame that Mei didn't get to finish high school along with the rest of them all.

"So does that mean she graduated online as well then?"

"Yeah I guess so," Yuzu shrugged slightly in reply,

"Aww it's a shame that she couldn't graduate along with Momokino-san and us," Harumi stated, seeming a little disappointed now, as even though she and Mei hadn't really been all that close and had only really ever talked because of Yuzu, Harumi would admit that even she had been missing the former Student Council President just like all the others had while she had been gone.

Yuzu widened her eyes a little to what Harumi had said, a thought entering her mind as she walked a little slower and just sighed now, "Yeah," she said after a short pause, seeming to be lost in thought for a few moments, while Harumi soon spotted someone familiar standing a little ways away from them, seeing them leaning against the wall as they looked like they were waiting for someone at the moment.

"Well, well, speak of the devil," Harumi stated, causing Yuzu to now be dragged out of her thoughts and looked to where the other girl's gaze was directed at, her emerald eyes widening a little upon seeing Mei standing against the wall, obviously having been waiting for her for a little while now.

"She must be here because my Mom wants me back home now," Yuzu stated with a smile as she looked to Mei and waved to the younger girl, catching her attention. Mei just simply walking away from the wall that she had been leaning against and now waiting for Yuzu to say 'Goodbye' to Harumi and come with her so that they could walk back home together.

"We will all catch up soon yeah?" Harumi asked with a smile to Yuzu, the blonde looking back to her with a smile in return and nodding happily.

"Yeah, of course,"

Yuzu replied cheerfully, before the two said their goodbyes, planning to meet up again in the next few days, having Yuzu bring Mei along with her this time. Yuzu now running over to Mei as she waved goodbye to Harumi, before she turned back around and followed after Mei, grabbing onto her hand and holding onto it tightly, while Mei just rolled her eyes, but also interlocked her fingers with the blonde's, as the two soon started to walk back home together.

Harumi watching the two walk out of sight, and smiling slightly as she was glad to see Yuzu so happy again, since she had been so distant and lost while Mei had been away. The brown haired girl then noticing something as she looked to Mei and Yuzu again, and raised her eyebrow to the sight of the two holding hands, and the fact that Yuzu was seeming to be clinging to Mei as they walked towards their home.

Leaving Harumi to wonder about something for a moment, before she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk off back to her own home now, thinking about how long it would be before she would be meeting up with Yuzu again, and this time Mei would be coming along with her, as well as hopefully most of their other friends being there too, already knowing that it would be one hell of a reunion for them all, and now starting to really look forward to it.


	4. A Chance Reunion

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)**

 **...**

Ms Okogi now stood in the kitchen as it was late in the morning and she was busy making breakfast for herself, Yuzu and Mei, today being the second morning that her former step-daughter had been staying with them for. Smiling to herself as she was happily preparing breakfast for three while also waiting for her daughter and Mei to come into the dining area so that they could all sit down and have a nice morning meal together, before the young couple would be heading out a little later on.

Yuzu sighing contently as she soon came walking out of the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen to say 'Good morning' to her mother, feeling awfully refreshed after the soothing warm shower she had just had. Smiling to her mother as she had caught the older woman's attention, and had caused her to now stop what she was currently doing for a moment and turn around to face her daughter with a returned smile in response.

"Good morning Yuzu, would you mind going to wake Mei up for me please, breakfast will be ready very soon," Ms Okogi asked politely, as she turned back around to keep preparing the food for their breakfast that was almost done, standing back and nodding to herself in satisfaction for a moment.

' _Huh? Mei's not up yet?'_ Yuzu questioned as she now looked to the direction of her bedroom with a wondering gaze, before she answered her mother with a nod, "Sure thing," she smiled as she left the room and went to quickly make her way to her bedroom, finding it a little weird that Mei wasn't up and out of bed just yet.

' _She was up so early yesterday that I thought I would see her sitting at the dining table waiting for her breakfast when I got out of the shower,'_ the blonde thought as she lightly knocked on the door to her bedroom and when she didn't get any sort of response she slowly opened the door and walked into the room, freezing in her tracks however when she looked over to the single bed that her and Mei had been sharing for the last two nights now.

Her emerald eyes widening slightly as she looked upon her girlfriend and saw her still soundly sleeping under the covers, the younger girl's hand grabbing tightly onto the empty space beside her, where Yuzu had been laying last night.

Yuzu's lips formed into a smile now as she slowly walked over to her bed, leaning down and laid a light kiss on Mei's forehead, being careful to not wake her, as the younger girl just stirred and sighed in her sleep a little, but luckily didn't wake up. Yuzu then turning and leaving Mei to continue sleeping peacefully while she walked off to her dresser to pick out some of her clothes that Mei could wear today while they would be going shopping for some clothes for the dark haired girl later on today.

' _I guess yesterday must have just been her stressing and thinking too much about things,'_ the blonde thought as she could see that Mei was still not much of an 'early riser' and the fact that she did often like to sleep in hadn't changed much after all. Choosing to let her girlfriend sleep for a little longer while she got some clothes ready for her, before she would have to soon wake her up so that they could get going once they had finished their breakfast with Yuzu's mother.

However Yuzu stopping for a moment as her eyes widened again and she heard a slight whisper come from Mei now, turning her head to the younger girl and wondered if she had accidentally woken her up.

"Yuzu…"

She heard Mei whisper out her name, as she looked to her and sighed with a little relief when she could see that the younger girl was still sleeping, having not woken up just yet it seemed, as she mumbled out Yuzu's name again, before cuddling up closer to the empty space next to her and clenching on to the sheets even tighter, almost like she was trying to grab hold of the person that had been sleeping there until recently this morning.

Smiling slightly Yuzu walked back over to the bed, and crouched down by the side of her sleeping girlfriend, reaching a hand up and lightly stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers, hoping to soothe the younger girl back into a more relaxed state, as she seemed a little troubled at the moment.

"It's okay Mei, I'm right here beside you," she whispered to Mei, leaning in as she pecked the younger girl on her forehead again, brushing her long, black hair away from her eyes and sighing slightly as she gazed to her sleeping girlfriend who looked to be in a much more peaceful state now.

' _She really is too adorable sometimes,'_ Yuzu thought as she sat watching Mei sleep a little while longer, beaming happily while she rested her folded arms on top of the mattress, listening to Mei's soft breathing and basking in her beauty, before she would eventually need to wake the younger girl up so that they could hopefully get to the shops before they got too busy, knowing that Mei wouldn't want to go if they were going to be crowded with people. But for now the blonde continued to stay silent and gaze to her sleeping girlfriend feeling so glad that she wouldn't have to be saying 'Goodbye' to her again anytime soon.

…...

Early afternoon soon came rolling in slowly as Yuzu and Mei had now made it to the clothing mall, the blonde having eventually woken Mei up and them both having a quick breakfast with Yuzu's mother before they had set out for the shops.

Standing together in one of the small stores that were in the shopping centre, Yuzu picking out all kinds of new clothes for Mei to wear while she was staying with her, while the younger girl reluctantly just followed her around the many different stores with a uninterested expression resting on her face, looking like she really didn't want to be here, and would have much preferred to stay back at the house with Ms Okogi instead.

However she knew Yuzu wouldn't let her do that, and she would have gotten dragged out here no matter what she might say in protest, knowing just how persist the blonde was, and guessed it was a good idea that she had given in sooner rather than later.

Mei sighed heavily as she looked around at all the people in the store, wondering if maybe she could find a way to slip out amongst them, and not have Yuzu notice, spotting a big clock on the wall behind the cashier, as she looked to the time and felt like they had been here for hours already when the reality was that they had only left the house a little while ago.

Her eyes now widening as she heard Yuzu's cheerful voice calling to her, and causing her to turn back to the blonde, wondering what she wanted, only to look to the elder girl with a blank stare as she realized what she was after when she had called to her.

"Hey Mei, which colour do you like better, green, or yellow?" Yuzu asked with a smile to the younger girl, holding up a t-shirt in each hand, and showing them both to Mei, wondering which one she would like better, however not really getting an answer as Mei just stared to her blankly and folded her arms now, staying silent all the while.

"I don't see why you're buying me all these new clothes Yuzu, I'm only going to need them for the next four days after all, and then once we talk to my Dad I can get all my original clothes that I wore when we were traveling back since he's going back to the hotel we were staying at in a few days," Mei stated after a short pause, ignoring Yuzu's question, as she didn't get why the blonde was getting her lots of new clothes when she already had enough back in her luggage that her father would be bringing back to her by the end of the five days, he had said she was meant to be staying with Yuzu and her Mom for.

"Well we have to make sure you have plenty until then, after all you can't just keep wearing my clothes right?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile, knowing that Mei really wasn't at all interested in shopping right now, but hoping she could persuade or at least stall the younger girl for a little longer, not wanting for them to go back home just yet, as she wanted to spend more time alone with just the two of them, but guessing that that wasn't something that Mei would really be into very much.

"By the looks of things we've already brought more than plenty, plus…it's not like I really mind having to wear your clothes Yuzu, we are about the same size after all," Mei's voice became slightly lower when she said that second part, however still looking to the blonde with a blank stare, but her expression had softened a little now.

Yuzu blushing slightly as she was a little surprised to hear something like that from the younger girl, standing taken aback for a few moments as she looked to Mei with wide eyes, before she snapped herself back to her senses and her blush deepened while she turned around quickly and put the two t-shirts back onto the rack she had gotten them both from, feeling her heart beginning to beat a little faster inside her chest now.

"Anyway I think this is enough clothes to last you for the next four days, we should go and pay for them now," the blonde stated in a rushed voice, nervously smiling back to Mei for a moment, before she started to quickly make her way over to the cashier with all the clothes that she had picked out for Mei in hand. While Mei just raised her eyebrow as she looked to her blushing girlfriend, before simply just shrugging her shoulders and following after Yuzu with that blank expression forming on to her face again.

The two quickly paying for all the clothes that Yuzu had gotten Mei, soon leaving the shop with probably more clothes than Mei would need while she was staying with Yuzu and her mother, well at least it would be more than enough for her until she was due to get her original clothes back by the end of the next four days.

Both of them now leaving the store together and starting to walk through the mall, Yuzu guessing that they should just start making their way back home now, since there wasn't much else for them to do at this point, and although Yuzu would have loved to stay out all day, it was clear that Mei was getting tired of all this, and most likely wouldn't be up for staying here any longer than they needed to.

Yuzu glancing to Mei slightly as she figured that although she didn't want to leave just yet, for Mei's sake going home was probably her best decision right now. But just as was Yuzu was thinking about them leaving and heading home, she stopped in her tracks as she suddenly heard someone calling out her name loudly.

"YUZU-CHAN!

The blonde turned, looking to where she had heard the voice come from, her eyes now widening as she saw two very familiar people waving over to her and calling out her name with smiles on their faces. Yuzu recognising them both instantly as she smiled slightly back to them, and nodded when one of them gestured for her to come over, glancing back to Mei for a moment, while although the younger girl had stopped along with Yuzu she didn't seem to have noticed just who had called out to the elder girl just yet.

"Hey look Harumin and Matsuri are here, can we go over and say 'hi'?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile to Mei, pointing over to where she saw their two friends sitting at one of the tables at the café that the other two girls were in right now.

Mei just looking to their two old friends, then glancing back to Yuzu to see her with a pleading expression on her face, rolling her eyes as she figured that they might as well go over now that the other two had already seen and called out to them, plus it had been months since she really had last seen them both so she wouldn't mind going to talk with them for a little bit, just as long as they weren't kept here for too much longer because of it.

"Fine, I guess we can go over for a little bit,"

Mei sighed slightly in response, while Yuzu happily cheered in reply, before she quickly turned and started to walk over to the table that Harumi and Matsuri were sitting at, Mei reluctantly slowly following behind the blonde as she wondered how this would all go for her, and hoped that it wouldn't keep them here for very long, although she thought that that wasn't how things would end considering the fact that they all would have quite a bit to catch up on.

….

Yuzu and Mei now coming over to the other two as they both sat down opposite them at the table they were sitting at, them all greeting each other happily as Matsuri soon ordered some drinks for the group of four.

"Wow it really does feel like forever since we last saw you Mei-san, how have you been?" Matsuri asked once she had come back from getting all of their drinks and sitting down beside Harumi, while she smiled to Mei with her classic innocent expression, Mei seeing that that hadn't changed at all since she had left, but really she doubted she would see any change at all in the pink haired girl once meeting up with her again after all these months.

"I have felt better, and I was only gone for about five months," Mei answered after a short pause, guessing that by the way Matsuri and Harumi were talking and acting right now, Yuzu hadn't told them about why she had left, which she was kinda thankful for, not knowing how she would be if the other two already knew about everything that had happened which led to her leaving with her Dad months ago.

"Well five months is quite a long time, plus it would have been nice if I was told that you were back," Matsuri directed that second part to the elder girl sitting beside her as she now gave Harumi a stern stare, while Harumi just looked back to her and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Hey I wanted to make it a surprise for when we were all going to meet up," Harumi stated smirking slightly to the younger girl sitting next to her as she probed herself up on her elbow, while Matsuri just sat back and raised an eyebrow to her.

The two then started some sort of nonsensical argument between themselves while Yuzu and Mei just looked to them, Yuzu smiling nervously it being obvious that she was used to this kind of thing coming from the two, however Mei's eyes widened a little as she realized that although it had seemed like a long time since she saw both Matsuri and Harumi, she could clearly see that nothing had really changed with them at all and they would still act how they always used to around each other, causing her to wonder if everyone else had stayed the same as she remembered them as well.

"So what have you two been up to since I left anyway?" Mei asked as she figured she might as well draw the two girls away from their arguing, and successfully doing so as Harumi and Matsuri now looked back to her, and although they did still glance back to each other every so often, it seemed like their attention had shifted to the question that they had just been asked by Mei instead, well at least for a little while that is.

"Not much really, I'm still in high school, and Harumi-chan here still can't find a lasting job at all," Matsuri stated with a smirk to the elder girl sitting beside her, causing Harumi to glare to her, and almost ended up starting another seemly endless argument between them, however Harumi turning her attention away and refraining herself from doing so as she just rolled her eyes instead, while Matsuri continued to smile at her.

Mei raising her eyebrow a little to the fact that she had just heard Matsuri call the other girl 'Harumi-chan' whereas when she last saw them both she was still calling the elder girl by her last name, not thinking about it too much as she just guessed that the two had grown somewhat closer since she had been gone, that or Matsuri was just calling Harumi by her first name to tease her, which didn't seem out of the ordinary at all for her.

"Well it seems that Matsuri likes to drag you out to places with her still, I can see that that hasn't changed at all," Mei stated causing Harumi to now look back to her, and just chuckle slightly, while the dark haired girl's expression softened a little upon hearing the other girl's reply.

"Yeah, I don't think that will ever change to be honest," Harumi smiled as she shook her head slightly, and glanced back to Matsuri again, while the younger girl just sat smiling to her innocently like she was pretending to have no idea what her and Mei were talking about right now.

"But finding a steady job can be hard, so I wish you all the best of luck from here, Taniguchi-san," Mei said causing Harumi to widen her eyes a little, before her lips formed into a smile again and she nodded to Mei in reply.

"Thanks…I guess,"

Harumi replied, as Mei just nodded back in return, before she just sat back and sipped her drink, while Yuzu smiled to her and was happy about the fact that her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying herself a little more while she was here with them all now, glad that Matsuri had seen and called out to her when she had, or they might have just ended up going back home instead.

"So Mei what have _you_ been doing while you were gone?" Matsuri asked now changing the subject as she smiled to Mei and caused Harumi to join in, as she seemed interested to hear the dark haired girl's answer as well.

"Yeah you have been gone for a good while now, just what have you been doing all this time?" Harumi asked, as she leaned forward wanting to know what Mei had been doing while she was away from them all since Yuzu kind of left it all up to their imagination by not really telling them anything at the time at all.

Mei's eyes widened a little at her own question being asked back to her, as she didn't answer for a while, causing Yuzu to look nervous as she wondered how exactly Mei would respond to the other two now. However Mei simply just sighing as she composed herself and answered a moment later.

"There's not that much to tell, I was just traveling around with my Dad really," she stated, her expression now forming into an unreadable one, not wanting to remember the torment she went through while being away from Yuzu for so long, and hoped that the other two would just end the questions about what she had been doing lately there.

However that not seeming to be the case unfortunately for her as she looked down to the table now and went silent, while Yuzu looked worried for her girlfriend and could easily guess how she was feeling right now, as it was pretty much the exact way she had felt when Mei had left her five long months ago.

"Well yeah we know you went traveling, but why and what places did you go to?" Matsuri asked, clearly wanting to know more about what Mei did while she was away, neither her nor Harumi seeming to catch on that Mei really didn't want to talk about this topic at all.

"Yuzu never did tell us what the reason was for why you suddenly up and left, she just said that you had gone traveling with your Dad and that was it," Harumi stated both her and Matsuri seeming to really want to know why Mei had left in the first place since they never really got a proper answer from Yuzu about it all.

Yuzu now glanced to Mei nervously, a little unsure of what they should do here, considering if she should just come up with something, or actually tell the other two what really happened. Seeing Mei just looking down to the table and fidgeting with her cup, seeming like she was also debating just what they should choose to do right now.

The two not answering Matsuri or Harumi's questions for quite a while, Mei now lifting her head a little as she glanced back to Yuzu's unsure expression, looking back to the other two girls that were sitting opposite them, and seeing that they were both leaning forward on the table, eagerly awaiting to hear what answer they would hopefully soon get.

Mei sighing heavily as she looked back to Yuzu and just nodded to the blonde, simply signalling that it was okay for Yuzu to go ahead and answer with what had really happened. Figuring that they both had been hiding things for long enough, and it wouldn't be right to keep this secret from them, plus Matsuri already knew about half of it after all since she knew about the fact that the two former step-sisters had been dating for a good couple of years now.

Yuzu nodding back to Mei as she was given the 'go ahead' from the younger girl, and agreed that there was no point to telling the other two lies, and trying to hide everything when really they should just be truthful to them both about this.

"Well…you see the truth is…" Yuzu paused as she looked to Mei again just to make sure this was really okay for her to do, and Mei simply nodding to her again and giving her an encouraging expression pushing her to stop being so nervous and just tell the other two what had really happened five months ago when their seemly perfect world had been turned completely on its head.

"The truth is…Mei and I have been…dating for almost two years now. I had already fallen for Mei not long after we met and started to get to know each other and while it was true that it sure took me a while to finally get my feelings sorted out, I did eventually confess to her and we started going out, it not taking long for Mei to realize her own true feelings and confessed them to me soon afterwards." Yuzu looked to the other two girls, wondering what their expressions would be, Harumi seeming quite surprised by being told this, while Matsuri just looked like this didn't faze her. After all she already knew all that Yuzu had just told them both.

"Matsuri already knows about all this, and for a good while it was all going so well for us both," Yuzu stated as she caused Harumi to look to Matsuri for a moment with a questioning expression, while the younger girl just smiled nervously and pretended to act like this was the first time she had heard about this.

Harumi looking like she was going to say something in response, but then just staying silent and looking back to Yuzu as the blonde continued on, "However one night, five months ago when Mei's Dad was staying over at my house…we got a little careless, and ended up getting caught kissing by both my Mom and Mei's Dad. From there we did try all we could to convince them both that we weren't just fooling around or anything like that, but back then they wouldn't believe us it seemed. And it wasn't long before they decided that Mei would go traveling with her Dad and would leave me, separating us in the process, thinking that that was the best thing for us then, although…they were completely wrong about that," she explained all that had happened five months ago on that fateful night that she could still remember so vividly. Now Harumi and Matsuri both looking taken aback as they stayed completely silent and continued to listen intently to the rest of what Yuzu had to say.

"However…" Yuzu paused again as she now bit her bottom lip, and gritted her teeth a little, struggling to even think about the time that she and Mei had to spend apart from each other, no matter try and talk about it all.

Mei seeing Yuzu struggling as she sighed a little and spoke up, picking up where Yuzu had left off as she looked to the other two girls with a confident expression, "However it didn't matter that Yuzu and I were apart, we still couldn't stop thinking about one another, and no matter what our parents tried to tell us, we had never stopped loving each other. I was eventually able to get my Dad to agree to visit Yuzu and her mother since I had been asking him again and again if I could see Yuzu, he finally gave in and we both came to visit and although we were only meant to be coming for dinner, Yuzu was able to get my Dad to agree to him and I staying round for the night. And soon enough although things had been a little awkward between us all afternoon, we talked to each other that night about how being apart had been nothing short of torture for us both, and said how we were still in love and had never stopped loving the other, finding that nothing had really changed between us at all," she spoke for Yuzu, as the blonde looked a little taken aback for a moment, before she just smiled and mentally thanked Mei for taking it upon herself to tell the other two what she herself could not quite find the courage to.

However now speaking up again Yuzu felt like she shouldn't just let Mei do all the talking from here and finished off all that had happened to her and the younger girl, "The two of us, being certain that now we were together, we weren't going to let our parents separate us and take Mei away again. So…when it came to our attention that my Mom had heard us talking yesterday morning and had guessed that we were both still in the same relationship we were before Mei left, this time around we were able to really explain that we were truly in love with each other and not just fooling around and 'experimenting' or anything like that, and we thankfully, eventually got my Mom to believe us. Her saying that she would support us both, and then talked to Mei's Dad into letting Mei stay for another five days until we then have to be ready and tell him just what is going on between us as well," the blonde telling the other two girls the rest of what had happened up until this moment in time catching them both up to speed on everything that had happened, looking to Matsuri and Harumi's slightly still surprised expressions as they seemed quite speechless for a little while, most probably not knowing what to say as a response to all that they had just been told.

Mei and Yuzu looking to each other nervously now, their eyes shifting a little as they wondered just how long it would be before the other two girls responded to them, and what they would say. However seeming that they didn't have to wait for too much longer as Matsuri now spoke up.

"Wow you two really have been through a lot huh? I had no idea this had all been going on, but I am glad that it all has seemed to work out for you both now, at least" the high schooler stated as although she was surprised by suddenly being told all this she was happy that the two had been able to get through it all and get to where they are now.

Yuzu and Mei both looking to Matsuri with curious expressions, before they noticed the younger girl's genuine, bright smile, and smiled back to her in return, "Yeah, and just so you know we intend to fight to stay together no matter what trouble may be coming out way in the near future," Yuzu stated with a confident nod to Matsuri, while Mei just agreed and Matsuri nodded happily in return.

Harumi still seeming to be at a loss for words as she sat just trying to get her head around all of this, while Matsuri now thought of something, and brought it up to Mei and Yuzu's attention, "But wait, aren't you two still step-sisters?" she asked, wondering just how this relationship of theirs was going to keep working out if they were still related by law.

Yuzu and Mei now widening their eyes a little, realizing that they had actually left quite a bit part out of what had been happening that the other two didn't yet know about, "Oh…err no, we're not actually. The truth is our parents had been going through some things and had found that they both wanted different things, having already been talking to each other about splitting up for a while, and then actually doing just that a little while before Mei left with her Dad. Leading us to think that it had been our fault for sometime, only to be told by my Mom that that wasn't the case and it was eventually going to be inevitable for them and they would have divorced someday soon anyway, even if they hadn't found out about the relationship that Mei and I had been keeping from them," Yuzu explained the last thing that they needed to inform the other two about, Matsuri just nodding in reply to show that she understood everything now, and seemed to be taking this all rather well, while Harumi still was sitting trying to compose herself and collect her thoughts it seemed.

"So let me get this straight, you two have really been dating for years now without telling me and the others about it?" Harumi asked, finally speaking up as she still looked stunned by all this, as the other three girls all turned to look to her now.

"Yes only Shiraho-Senpai and Matsuri knew about us being together, both of them finding it out for themselves and us having not told them anything really," Mei stated with a nod, as she sat feeling a little nervous, Yuzu feeling the same as she was slightly worried over how Harumi would react to being told all this so suddenly.

"Come on Harumi, you had to at least suspect something about them both," Matsuri said with a slight raised eyebrow to the elder girl sitting beside her, thinking that she would have at least thought that there could be something more between Mei and Yuzu after all this time.

"W-well yeah sure I had my suspicions, but I never thought something like that could actually be true," Harumi now looked back to Matsuri, still seeming quite surprised by everything that they had been told by the other two.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner Harumin," Yuzu said, speaking in an anxious tone still, feeling like they really shouldn't have kept their friends and family in the dark for as long as they had about all this.

"It's alright, after all..." Matsuri paused, shaking her head to Yuzu and reassuring her that all was fine, before she smirked to the girl sitting beside her and finished what she was saying, "…we all have our own hidden secrets, right Harumi-chan?" she asked the elder girl, causing Harumi to now blush slightly as she froze and instantly turned away from the younger girl.

Mei and Yuzu looked to each other for a moment, wondering what Matsuri had meant by saying what she had, before Mei soon seemed to have caught on and her eyes widened now, "Wait…you don't mean that you two are also…" she paused as Matsuri just nodded with a smile to the dark haired girl, causing the other two girls to look to one another again.

"You two are dating as well?" Yuzu questioned, raising her voice a little as she was beyond surprised, having not known anything about this until right now.

Matsuri simply answered with a nod, "It hasn't been going on for all that long, but Harumi-chan here confessed to me a few weeks back, and since then we've been going out ever since," she simply explained, glancing back over to Harumi and smiled to her not-so-secret girlfriend, while the elder girl just rolled her eyes and her blush deepened slightly.

"Well that's surly unexpected," Mei said still seeming quite taken aback by suddenly finding out about this, while the same could be said about Yuzu.

"Yeah, although I was wondering why you two had been spending so much more time together lately. Oh but I'm also so happy for you both!" Yuzu cheered as she raised her voice again, and her lips formed into a bright smile that pretty much lit up her whole face, feeling so unexpectedly full of joy over finding out about the other two girls being a couple just like her and Mei were.

Mei nodding in agreement, as Matsuri just smiled with a nod to the two, while Harumi seemed a little embarrassed still, but took a deep breath and spoke up a few moments later, "I'm happy for you two as well," she replied with a slight smile now to the blonde, knowing that even though it had been hard for her to get her head around at first, she always had had a feeling that there was something more between Mei and Yuzu, her suspicions now having been proven to be completely correct after all, and being glad that things had worked out for them both.

Yuzu and Mei seeming slightly taken aback by what Harumi had said to them, before they both just smiled back to her and nodded in return, the two young couples now chuckling slightly together over the fact that they had been keeping these secrets from each other for quite some time now, when really they didn't need to. Them all soon falling back into more casual conversations as Matsuri stood up and caught all the other's attention.

"Shall I get us all some more drinks?" she asked as all the others just answered with simple nods, the younger girl leaving the table and going to get some more drinks for them all, however soon getting stopped in her tracks as a thought now suddenly entered Yuzu's mind and she quickly jumped up and out of her chair.

"Wait, I'll come with you," the blonde stated as she now followed after Matsuri, while leaving Mei and Harumi to talk to each other while they waited for their drinks.

Harumin now smirking to Mei as a thought entered her mind, "So…just how serious are you and Yuzucchi anyway, have you already had sex yet?" she asked in a lower voice, raising her eyebrow to the girl sitting opposite her, as she waited to hear her answer.

"We've slept together a few times yes,"

Mei simply answered with a blank expression, seeing that spending all this time with Matsuri must have caused the younger girl to rub off a little on Harumi, however throwing the question back to her now and gaining the upper-hand, "What about you and Matsuri?" she asked sitting back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, while causing Harumi to widen her eyes and blush slightly.

"S-sure, we've done it once or twice,"

The brown haired girl replied in a lowered voice, looking nervous, before she shook her head and changed the subject, while Mei just let a slight smirk form on her lips now as the two continued to talk more casually, as they still waited for their girlfriends to come back with all their drinks.

Meanwhile Yuzu and Matsuri stood together at the drinks bar, having just ordered all their drinks, and were waiting for them to be made, as the blonde thought about what had come into her mind earlier and now she figured she might as well tell Matsuri about what she had been thinking about, since she would like to have the younger girl's help with this idea of her's.

"Hey Matsuri, can I talk to you about something?" Yuzu asked feeling a little anxious as she looked to the younger girl standing beside her nervously, while Matsuri simply just replied to her with a nod.

"Sure, what is it Yuzu-chan?" she smiled, wondering what it was that the elder girl wanted to talk to her about.

"Well you see I've been thinking lately…since Mei never got the chance to really graduate with Momokino-san, Harumin and I like she was originally meant to, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to do something for her," Yuzu explained the idea she had been thinking of since yesterday when she realized that Mei had only really graduated online, instead of with her and the others like she was originally supposed to.

Matsuri looked a little curious at first, seeming to be questioning what she had heard for a moment, before she just smiled to Yuzu now, "Well I would be happy to help you Yuzu-chan, what did you have in mind?" she asked, while Yuzu just nodded to her in reply, smiling back to the younger girl as she was glad that Matsuri had agreed to help her to pull this idea of her's off. Yuzu telling Matsuri all that she had planned for this idea she was thinking of doing for her girlfriend, so that it would feel like she hadn't missed out on anything at all while she had been away from them all.


	5. A Surprise For Mei

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains some lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu getting up bright and early the next morning since she had made plans to meet up with Matsuri at the mall today, knowing that she shouldn't really delay and be late, having quickly already taken a shower and eaten her breakfast as she hurried to get all her make-up on and brushed her long blonde hair, smiling now as she stood nodding to herself in front of the bathroom mirror, looking to the clock on the wall a moment later and her eyes widening slightly when she saw what the time was.

Rushing out of the bathroom as she ran into the kitchen and dining area where her mother and Mei were still eating their breakfast, both of the two looking to the blonde as she suddenly came running upto the dining table and stopped to catch her breath, before smiling to them.

"Well I best be off, see you later Mom," she stated, her mother smiling back to her with a slight nod, while Mei just continued to eat her breakfast, giving Yuzu a curious look as she knew the blonde was meeting up with Matsuri today, but wondered just why she was rushing around this much for it.

Yuzu coming to lean down to Mei as she surprised the younger girl with a small peck on her cheek, causing Mei to turn to her with a slight blush staining the tops of her ears now, "I'll be back in a bit, okay Mei?" the blonde beamed brightly, while Mei just composed herself and nodded to Yuzu in reply, turning away and hiding her slight blush from her a moment later.

"Goodbye Yuzu,"

She whispered in a low voice, causing Yuzu to happily nod back to her, before she stood back up straight and waved to the two, and then soon quickly leaving out the front door. Mei just going back to eating her breakfast, while Ms Okogi probed herself up on her elbow and smirked slightly, clearly seeing the blush that Mei had tried to hide earlier, having a feeling that her daughter definitely had something planned out for today and wondered just what it could be.

….

Yuzu quickly making her way through the shopping mall now, searching and scanning the clothing stores as she looked for a certain pink haired high schooler, not entirely remembering where exactly she had said they were going to meet up, so just hoping that if she kept looking around then she would eventually bump into the younger girl.

And lucky for her that method seemed to have worked quite well for her as she soon spotted exactly the girl she was looking for. Skidding to a halt as she now saw Matsuri standing in a small shoe store, admiring and picking out certain pairs of different shoes, before she would simply put them back again, looking like she was just killing time at the moment, and was more or less just browsing rather than actually looking to buy any of the shoes in the store. Yuzu sighing out of relief as she looked to the younger girl,

"MATSURI!"

She called out loudly, as she waved her arm to her friend, catching Matsuri's attention as she looked up from the shoe she was holding and now smiled upon seeing the blonde happily waving to her, placing the shoe back to where it belonged on the shelf, before she waved back to Yuzu and came running over to her.

Yuzu and Matsuri soon walking to the small café in the shopping mall, ordering drinks for themselves, as they now sat down at one of the empty tables, and started to casually talk to each other about random topics, seeming to have forgotten for a moment what they had really met up here to talk about, and instead just enjoying their time together talking about nonsensical things.

A thought soon entering Yuzu's mind as she smirked slightly now and probed herself up on her elbow, "You know, I still can't quite believe that you and Harumin are dating and I didn't know this whole time. So I know you told Mei and me about you and Harumin going out and all, but you didn't really tell us the whole story did you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow to the younger girl. Matsuri just looking to Yuzu with an unsurprised expression having been expecting the blonde to eventually ask her about this certain subject, wondering just when she would bring it up, that time seeming to be right now.

"Yeah and?" Matsuri asked as she just sat stirring her drink with her straw, pretending that she didn't know where Yuzu was going with this, when in fact she knew exactly what the elder girl was trying to say to her right now.

"And I want to hear more of course! Come on Matsuri, tell me all the details, and don't you dare leave a single thing out," Yuzu said looking excited and interested now as she leaned forward in her seat and clearly wasn't going to let this go easily, or let herself be distracted at all, it being obvious that she wasn't going to leave Matsuri alone until she had told her what she wanted to hear.

"Fine, if you really want to know that badly,"

Matsuri sighed slightly as she took a mouthful of her drink, swallowing the cold beverage, as she thought and went back in her mind for a few moments, before she now also sat forward and began to tell the elder girl about all that had happened between her and Harumi in order for them to end up where they were now.

Yuzu sitting with a smile on her lips as she was happy to succeed in getting Matsuri to tell her what she wanted, listening intently as she had been wanting to finally hear more about this since yesterday when she found out that her two friends had been dating for a few weeks without her knowing.

"Well let's see…it kind of started off like this; not long after Mei had left and you started to become distant Harumi-chan and I started to hangout a lot more often than before, partly of it being because you wouldn't spend much time with her and so she got lonely, but also because there was a part of me that kept wanting to cheer her up and take her to places since she was often worried about you a lot of the time. I guess I really wasn't used to seeing her like that, and I didn't like that very much at all," Matsuri began to tell Yuzu about everything, causing both herself and the elder girl to go back in their minds to a much darker time when Mei had left and Yuzu acted like she didn't want to do anything anymore. Both of them looking a little down for a moment, before Matsuri spoke again, and decided it was best not to reflect on the past for too long, continuing on with her explanation story.

"And well while going out places and spending time together did take her mind off her own thoughts and worries for a little bit, it didn't work completely and her mind would always soon go back to thinking about what you were going through at the time, and cause her to become concerned and distracted again," Matsuri went on causing Yuzu to now widen her eyes slightly.

"I didn't know Harumin was so concerned for me back then," the blonde stated after a short pause, realizing that for the longest time when Mei was gone she was causing Harumi to worry for her, and she probably shouldn't have pushed her away as much as she had.

"Yeah…it was kinda hard for me to see her like that," Matsuri now paused for a few moments as she bit her bottom lip, causing Yuzu to wonder if she was okay, continuing to listen as the younger girl soon picked up where she had left off with her story.

"Anyway one day, this was months ago now, although I can still remember it all so vividly. I came over to her house after she kept ignoring my texts and phone calls, and I found that she had been keeping herself cooped up in her bedroom for some time, her elder sister telling me that she didn't want to come out at all. However I wasn't just going to walk away and give up that easily, so after a while she did eventually let me into her room, and after I talked to her for a little bit she seemed to have cheered up somewhat. But…I may have taken my teasing with her a tad too far at the time which caused her to get mad at me, and push me down onto her bed. I thought for sure she was going to hit me or something, but instead as I looked up to her, not moving at all she leaned down and…well kissed me," Matsuri was going to continue, but was stopped as Yuzu spoke up and interrupted her.

"On the lips?" the blonde asked, seeming surprised as she seemed even more interested in this now, then she did before, remembering how Mei had done similar things to her back when they had first met and become step-sisters a few years back.

"Yep. After that things between us were a little awkward as you'd probably imagine, and we spent a lot of time avoiding each other. However a few weeks back she called me up out of the blue and asked me to meet with her around the back of her school, which was where she ended up confessing to me. Telling me that she had been feeling 'different' about me for a while and said she wanted to 'try something out' by making it official and seeing how things would go from there, after all we couldn't just go back to being friends after what had happened between us. And so we've been going out ever since then, and all seems to be going well for the both of us…well so far at least," Matsuri finished, sighing slightly as she took another mouthful of her drink, being fairly certain that she hadn't left anything out, and soon looked to the blonde sitting across from her, hoping that all the questions that she had had before, had now been answered.

"Aww that's really sweet,"

Yuzu smiled as she now felt happy that things had worked out well for her two friends in the end and was glad that they hadn't had any problems at all yet, "So what about you Matsuri, how do you feel about Harumin?" she asked leaning forward against the table again, having heard about how Harumi felt about the younger girl from Matsuri's story, but now wanting to hear how she felt as well.

"How do I feel about her?" Matsuri repeated the question back to herself in a low voice as she thought for a few moments, looking down to the table, before she just smiled slightly, "At first I wasn't sure to be honest, but after how much time we've been spending together lately, and the fact that we have gotten pretty serious over what seems like such a short amount of time, I…I think I'm now starting to understand what she meant when she said that she had been feeling 'different' about me, because…I kinda feel the same way about her," she explained sighing a little as she glanced back to Yuzu, only to freeze when she saw the elder girl beaming back to her brightly with slight tears of joy in her emerald eyes.

"Awwww, I'm so happy for you Matsuri," Yuzu stated causing Matsuri to widen her eyes a little before she turned away from the elder girl.

"J-just don't tell Harumi okay," the younger girl said in a lower toned voice, trying to hide the slight blush that was now staining her cheeks, while Yuzu just happily nodded in reply.

"Don't you worry, my lips are sealed," the blonde replied, smirking slightly to Matsuri, while the younger girl composed herself and soon turned back to face Yuzu again.

"Good. So what are we going to do about this plan of yours, do you really think it will work?" Matsuri asked changing the subject to what they had originally come here to talk about this morning, while also distracting Yuzu from talking about her and Harumi's relationship anymore, causing the elder girl to look back to her with a questioning expression, before she just smiled again and looked excited now.

"Of course, you've told all the others about it right?" Yuzu questioned, while Matsuri just nodded slightly in reply,

"Good then you tell them all to meet you at the front of the school gates this afternoon, and I'll be sure to get Mei to come along too. After all this is all for her," Yuzu stated, while the younger girl nodded slightly with a smile, not being as confident as the elder girl that things would go so well with this plan that she had, but was for now staying hopeful that everything would turn out fine in the end.

Yuzu looking forward to this afternoon as the two of them continued to talk about how it would all go until the blonde would eventually have to go home and put this plan of her's into motion, and bring Mei into it all.

….

The rest of the morning passing by quickly enough, as late afternoon was beginning to slowly settle in. Yuzu having gone home and already had lunch with her mother and Mei, now simply just sitting at the dining table, and looking to her phone in her hand, staring at the screen, while occasionally glancing to her girlfriend who was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, her knees hugged up to her chest, as she watched the television, looking like she wasn't really paying that much attention to it though.

Yuzu wondering just what the younger girl was watching, when her phone suddenly chimed and made her jump a little, looking down to her phone screen now, and smiling as she read the message that she had just gotten from Matsuri, telling her that everything was ready for her and Mei. The blonde locking her phone and sliding it into her pants pocket, before she stood up from her chair, and walked into the lounge.

Walking up behind the sofa and causing her girlfriend to turn towards her as she rested her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, catching Mei's attention as she looked back to her with a curious expression on her face, wondering just what the elder girl wanted, but didn't really get the chance to ask her as Yuzu spoke up instead.

"Mei can you come with me for a moment?" she asked with a cheerful smile to the younger girl, causing Mei to just tilt her head slightly, looking slightly confused now.

"Where to exactly?" Mei asked, however Yuzu not really giving her an answer, as she just came to stand in front of her, taking hold of her hands, and pulling her up from the sofa. Causing the younger girl to become slightly more confused now as she wondered just what had suddenly gotten into the blonde.

"I promise it won't take long," Yuzu simply stated before she started to tug on Mei's hands, looking to her with a nervous smile and a pleading expression, begging the younger girl to come with her.

Mei going to protest as she really wondered just what was going on here, and what the elder girl was planning, however finding that she didn't really have the energy for that at this moment in time, sighing slightly as she stood still and refused to move despite the look she was getting from Yuzu.

"Just what has gotten into you?" Mei questioned, however again not getting much of an answer as Yuzu simply pulled on her hands again, and smiled to her.

"I'll explain when we get there,"

Yuzu replied, before she proceeded to drag Mei out of the lounge by her hands, saying goodbye to her mother who stood in the kitchen watching them both leave the house with a slight smile on her face, hoping that whatever her daughter was planning right now wouldn't cause Mei to be too mad at her later.

The blonde dragging Mei out of the house, and pushing her to keep following her, despite the constant protests she was getting from the younger girl. Mei soon however just giving up after a while and agreeing to follow Yuzu without any further complaints, waiting and wondering just what would be in store for her when they would finally got to their destination.

….

Luckily for Mei the walk not lasting for too long it seemed as she was now just reluctantly following behind Yuzu, the blonde keeping a tight hold of the younger girl's hand, not wanting her to somehow slip away from her and escape back home. Mei having stopped protesting by now but was still glaring to Yuzu slightly.

"Just when will you tell me where you are taking me Yuzu?" she asked, guessing that she wouldn't get that much of an answer from the elder girl and being completely right as Yuzu just glanced back to her with a smile.

"You'll soon see,"

Yuzu stated simply as she continued to pull Mei along, while the younger girl sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes slightly, looking around as she was already beyond tired of this, feeling like this would never end. However her lavender eyes now widening as she noticed something very familiar about the area she was being dragged through at the moment, remembering the pathway and looking to Yuzu again as she was going to ask her just why they were heading this way, but quickly got cut off by the elder girl instead.

"Yuzu-

"We're here,"

Yuzu said as she now loosened her grip on Mei's hand and stepped aside so that the younger girl could see just where they had ended up. Mei's eyes going wide again as she looked and was surprised to see the high school that she used to attend right in front of her, seeing the familiar school gates, and being even more taken aback as she saw all their old friends gathered outside the gates together.

Seeing every one of them, Harumi and her older sister Mitsuko, Matsuri, Himeko, Nene and even Suzuran, they were all there, standing right in front of her all looking to her with smiles on their faces, some of them looking a little different, but none of them really seeming like they had changed much since she last saw them all.

Mei turning to look to Yuzu now as she seemed so much more confused than she did before, "Yuzu, just what is going on here?" she asked, while Yuzu just smiled to her with a reassuring expression on her face, answering the younger girl after a short pause.

"Well I felt bad that you couldn't graduate with Momokino-san, Harumin and me, so I talked to Matsuri about organizing something for you. I didn't want you to miss out on anything even though you were away from us all for quite some time," Yuzu explained happily to Mei, while she was obviously still puzzled by all this suddenly happening.

"But Yuzu I already graduated online- Mei stated, however quickly getting cut off by Yuzu.

"I know, but…don't you think it would be much better to have your own graduation ceremony, along with all of us here to celebrate it with you?" Yuzu asked, as she rested a caring hand on Mei's shoulder and gestured to all the others, Mei looking back to them all, as she was still trying to get her head around all that was going on right now.

The dark haired girl thinking for a few moments, unsure of how she should react to all this, seeing all her friend's encouraging smiles looking back to her, letting her know that they were all here for her, even though she had no idea how Yuzu had gotten all of them to be here together at the same time.

Sighing deeply as she turned back to Yuzu again and gave her a small nod, agreeing to go along with this and causing the blonde to light up, as she had been a little nervous at first but was glad to see that Mei was willing to agree to this 'surprise graduation ceremony' that she, Matsuri and all the others had taken a part in organizing for her girlfriend.

….

The small graduation ceremony turning out to go just as well as Yuzu had hoped it to go, with Mitsuko soon giving a make-shift diploma to Mei, while all the others cheered loudly and clapped for her, causing Mitsuko and Suzuran to chuckle slightly at them all, while Mei just stood looking to all the others her hands tightly grabbing onto the certificate of graduation that she have been given, as she was surrounded by all her closest friends, all of them there to celebrate this momentous occasion with her, which was sure to be remembered by all of them.

Yuzu smiling contently as she watched all the others cheer for and fuss over Mei, this being exactly what she had been wanting to happen today, getting herself a little lost in the moment it seemed and was just enjoying watching everything unfolding and falling into place in front of her, before Matsuri now came walking over to her and elbowed her in the side, smiling to her and causing the blonde to look to her, rubbing her side slightly.

"Ow, Matsuri what was that for?" Yuzu questioned, as she looked to the younger girl, with a questioning expression, while Matsuri just looked back to her with a slight smirk.

"Aren't you forgetting something Yuzu-chan?" she simply asked in reply, causing Yuzu to look a little confused for a few moments, before she now realized what the younger girl had meant and widened her eyes, nodding to Matsuri while she just smiled back to her slightly, thanking her mentally for reminding her.

Yuzu getting all the other's attention now as she called to them, and caused them all to look to her with wondering expressions on their faces, "If I could have all of your attention, there's something that I would like to say," the blonde stated as everyone turned to her wondering just what she was going to say, all of them staying quiet so that they could listen and hear what Yuzu had to say.

Feeling a little nervous at first Yuzu looked to all the others, stopping on Mei for a moment and going over all that she had planned to say in her head, before she caught Matsuri's eye and saw her nodding to her with an encouraging smile, smiling back to the younger girl in return, taking a deep breath as she was now ready to say what she wanted to.

"Mei, I know this small ceremony isn't all that a real graduation would have been, but I wanted to do something for you to make you feel like you hadn't missed out on anything while you were gone, and I was only able to pull this off with Matsuri's help, but seeing how well this has all turned out, I…I can't describe it, I just hope you're as happy as I am right now," Yuzu stated causing Mei to widen her eyes slightly in response, "And really thank you all for helping me out with this," she added, smiling to all the others, as they all just smiled back to her now.

"There's no thanks needed, after all you are the one that came up with this idea Yuzucchi, we all just helped to chip in a little really," Harumi replied while all the others agreed with her, however Yuzu just shaking her head in return.

"That may be true, but I know I couldn't have pulled it off without all of you here to help me," Yuzu replied, beaming happily again, as she couldn't be more glad about how today had turned out for her and Mei, looking to her girlfriend to see what her reaction would be, only to widen her eyes upon seeing slight tears now filling Mei's eyes and a few of them escaping , causing Yuzu to worry for a moment, before Matsuri looked to Mei as well, and just smiled.

"Aww Mei-san's so happy she's crying," she stated causing all the others to turn to look to Mei as well.

"T-that's not true,"

Mei mumbled out in a lowered voice, while she wiped her tearful eyes with her sleeve, composing herself while all the others just happily smiled and chuckled slightly in return. Yuzu smiling now as she realized that Mei really had enjoyed today, even if she herself would never admit it, the blonde could tell that this had been just as special of a day to Mei as it had been to her.

…...

Late afternoon soon beginning to set in as everyone was just talking with each other, still standing around the school gates as Mei's 'graduation ceremony' was ending now and all of them were just spending some much needed time together, this being the reunion that they all had been waiting for.

"Matsuri told me about the whole story of how you two ended up going out," Yuzu said as she now was talking to Harumi. Causing Harumi to look slightly taken aback for a moment, before she just looked nervously to the blonde.

"Oh really?" she asked in a lowered tone, feeling a little anxious as she wondered just what Yuzu would say next, however not expecting to hear what she did from the blonde.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me when Mei left, I shouldn't have been pushing you away like that," Yuzu smiled as she looked a little saddened but kept that reassuring smile on her lips, to let Harumi know that although she did feel bad about having her worry over her so much, she was happy about the fact that her friend didn't have to worry about her anymore.

Harumi seemed surprised for a moment, before she just smiled back to Yuzu, "It's alright, it's understandable considering the kind of troubles you were going through at the time, and besides worrying about each other is something friends do right?" she asked simply causing Yuzu to just chuckle slightly in reply.

"Right," Yuzu nodded as they both chuckled slightly, before the two fell into a different and more casual conversation now.

Meanwhile Mei had been catching up with Mitsuko and Suzuran, having only been gone for five months, but realizing that although there wasn't a lot that had changed in the time that she had been gone, there were definitely certain things that had changed since she had last talked to most of her old friends.

Himeko feeling a little nervous as she came walking over to Mei, and caught her attention, causing the dark haired girl to look to her, and now leave the older two to go and talk to her old closest friend in private.

"Hey, long time no see right?" Himeko asked with a nervous smile, causing Mei to just nod slightly in reply, she herself feeling a little anxious right now as well.

"How have you been?"

"…not all that great to be honest,"

Mei simply stated after a short pause, feeling unsure if she was really ready and be able to tell Himeko everything that had happened since the last time she saw her, kinda wishing that she didn't have to somehow, and as if her prays were instantly answered it turned out that she didn't have to tell Himeko anything at all.

"Yeah, Yuzu told me about what happened, the real reason for why you left, what you and her have been going through lately, about the kind of relationship that you two had been keeping hidden for some time now, all of it," Himeko explained, causing Mei to look slightly taken aback, feeling a little glad that she wouldn't have to tell her friend about everything, but also still felt nervous to see how the other girl would react to being told all of what had been happening without her knowing.

"Oh, I see," Mei said, wondering just what Himeko would say next, and hoping that it wouldn't be something that she didn't know how to reply to, however it being exactly that, but just not in the way she was thinking it was going to be.

"I'm really happy for you Mei-Mei,"

Himeko stated as she now smiled to Mei, causing the dark haired to go speechless for a few moments, not knowing what to say in reply at all, and so just nodding slowly in return, while Himeko continued to smile to her happily, before soon changing the subject to something that she knew Mei would be more comfortable with talking about.

Yuzu now coming over to Mei and Himeko, smiling to her girlfriend, but not interrupting the twos conversation at all and just stood beside Mei for a moment, then everyone's attention suddenly being caught by the sound of Nene's loud, surprised voice.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that all this time Yuzu-Senpai has been dating Mei-san?" the high schooler questioned as she looked to Matsuri, her skin going pale as she couldn't believe what she had just been told.

"Matsuri," Harumi glared to her girlfriend, having told the younger girl to specifically not tell Nene about Yuzu and Mei, however seeing that Matsuri had completely ignored that instruction it seemed.

"Relax Harumi-chan, it's not like I told her that you and I have been dating for weeks now," Matsuri stated with an innocent smile, causing Harumi to get slightly more angry, walking over to Matsuri and grabbing hold of her ear, dragging her away from Nene who had now gone as white as a sheet.

"But…But I thought…I…I don't…"

Nene struggled to say anything at all, her eyes rolling to the back of her head a moment later as she fainted from all this sudden information that she might have never really been ready to hear, the others now quickly coming over to the unconscious girl to check if she was okay, while Harumi proceeded to scold her girlfriend, Matsuri just smiling nervously in return to the elder girl. All the others trying to wake up Nene and hopefully have a better chance in explaining to her everything that had happened than Matsuri had, and this time hopefully it not cause her to pass out so suddenly.

….

It now being late in the evening as once things had calmed down with Nene, all the girls separated to go back to their homes. Mei and Yuzu having already had dinner with Yuzu's mother, and now both of them settling into bed as they were dressed in their pajamas and ready to lay down to go to sleep, however Yuzu speaking up as she didn't seem to be all that tired just yet.

"Well that was sure something, I didn't think Nene would react that way once she found out about you and me dating," the blonde stated as she still seemed a little surprised by Nene's reaction to being told everything.

"She was told about Taniguchi-san and Matsuri being together as well don't forget," Mei reminded as she yawned a little, feeling tired after the eventful day that she had had, but kinda didn't want to go to sleep just yet either, sitting up in Yuzu's single bed as she fidgeted with the covers slightly, while Yuzu just smiled to her.

"Yeah I guess it was quite a bit for her to take in, but she seemed to be doing okay when we left her," Yuzu sighed contently for a moment, looking to Mei's back, and wondering if she could possibly hug her right now. But before she could even make any movements, Mei lay down in the bed and faced away from her, however not closing her eyes just yet as she guessed that she wouldn't be lying down for long, and she was completely correct about that.

Yuzu not wanting to go to sleep just yet and let this day end, reaching her arm over as she tapped Mei on her shoulder, "Mei…I know we haven't done this since you left, but I was thinking since we're pretty much back to normal now, maybe we could do as we used to and- the blonde rambled a little as she spoke in a nervous tone, however soon getting cut off as Mei rolled her eyes and turned over to face Yuzu now, pressing her lips to the elder girl's a moment later.

Being surprised at first Yuzu's eyes went wide, however soon recovering as she closed her eyes and melted into the deep kiss, feeling Mei slipping her tongue in and causing her to become slightly taken aback again as she wasn't expecting Mei to kiss her at all, no matter start turning it into something more, now having Mei biting her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue, causing her to moan in response.

Their deep kiss soon breaking as Mei now leaned over Yuzu, and Yuzu looked up to her girlfriend nervously, a slight blush staining her cheeks, while Mei just stared back down to her with an alluring expression.

"M-Mei, what are you- Yuzu started to question what had suddenly gotten into Mei, only to end up getting cut off yet again by the younger girl.

"This is your punishment for dragging me to the school, without explaining to me what was going on like I had asked you," Mei simply stated as she leaned down and kissed Yuzu lightly on the lips, before she started to travel down and began to leave a trail leading down to the blonde's collarbone.

"B-but if I told you what was going on, then it wouldn't have been a surprise right?" Yuzu stated with a nervous smile, squirming slightly in response to the light kisses she could feel against her neck, biting her bottom lip as she could already feel a moist sensation beginning to dampen her underwear, and her heart already started to race inside her chest.

"That's true, however I don't like surprises all that much, Yuzu," Mei whispered as she lifted her head and looked deeply into Yuzu's emerald eyes, while her hand travelled down the elder girl's clothed body and stopped just as she came to her waist.

"R-right…I'm sorry Mei- Yuzu tried to apologize but was cut off before she could say much.

"That's not going to cut it this time," the younger girl stated, as she slowly undid all the buttons on Yuzu's nightshirt, causing the blonde to moan slightly as she felt Mei gently caressing her breasts and kissing around her hardening nipples. Mei listening to Yuzu moans and heavy pants as she continued to 'punish' her girlfriend.

"Don't be too loud okay?" Mei whispered as she now slipped her other hand down Yuzu's pajama pants and into her underwear, beginning to stir up the elder girl and widening her eyes a little when she noticed just how wet Yuzu already was.

' _Guess I really made her mad this time,'_ Yuzu thought as she moaned slightly at the feeling of Mei stroking her soaked slit, and soon beginning to suck on her hardened nub, having to bite her bottom lip and clench her bedsheets in order to keep her voice down.

Feeling teeth soon digging into her skin Yuzu widened her eyes a little, looking to Mei and realized that she was biting around her nipple, the younger girl leaving small red marks as she licked the wounded area before traveling down further and running her free hand over Yuzu's navel, causing the blonde to shiver and squirm slightly in response.

Yuzu thinking that Mei was going to continue to 'punish' her while she could still feel the younger girl caressing her sex gently, but noticed that she instead seemed to have stopped kissing her now. Mei resting her head against the elder girl's stomach as she sighed slightly, causing Yuzu to look to her with a questioning expression.

"Thank you for today, Yuzu,"

Mei whispered out. Yuzu widening her eyes in response as she looked to Mei and smiled a moment later, letting go of the bedsheets and cupping the younger girl's cheeks in her hands, bringing her up so that she was now looking to her in the eyes.

"You're welcome, Mei,"

Yuzu happily replied as the two now rested their foreheads against each other, closing their eyes for a moment and enjoying the silence. However Yuzu soon breaking it as an idea entered her mind and she looked to Mei, noticing that the younger girl's eyes were still closed and deciding to take action where she saw an opening for herself, surprising Mei by moving her arms and flipping her over, so that she was now pinning her to the bed.

"Yuzu?"

Mei questioned, seeming a little surprised as it was obvious that she wasn't expecting the elder girl to turn the tables on her so suddenly like that. Yuzu just smiling down to Mei as she noticed that although the younger girl's hand had stayed in the same place as before, it was no longer pleasuring her at all, causing her to just guess that Mei had been caught off guard for a moment. However still feeling Mei's hand touching her down there, and just trying to bear with it for now.

"W-Would it be alright if I gave you another surprise then, Mei?" Yuzu asked nervously, building up all her courage while Mei was still a little taken aback by this, the blonde not wanting to lose her confidence before she got the chance to do anything here, and have Mei regain control again instead.

Still seeming a little startled, Mei could feel her cheeks blushing, before she composed herself and started to move her hand again, causing Yuzu to tremble against her as she gently stroked the blonde's aroused slit, "I said that I don't like surprises Yuzu," the younger girl stated seeming to have fully recovered and wasn't about to let Yuzu get the upper-hand on her that easily.

"I…I know, but I think you'll enjoy this one," Yuzu stated with a slight smile, biting back a couple of moans, as she continued to try and endure the pleasure she felt right now, Mei looking back upto her with a raised eyebrow, slowing her strokes a little as she wondered just what the elder girl had meant by that.

However not getting that much time to think it over, as Yuzu soon brought her into a deep kiss, surprising her again and making her freeze a little when she felt Yuzu's hand now resting on her waist. Shutting her eyes tight and letting herself moan into the kiss as Yuzu's hand was soon coping her's, slipping down her pajama pants and into her underwear, as the two of them were soon pleasuring each other tenderly.

Their lips parting for a few moments, as they began to both get a little rougher with each other, trying to overwhelm the other, and soon causing them to both start thrusting their hips slightly against one another hands. Yuzu feeling Mei's fingers slipping inside her soaked entrance every so often, causing her to moan out louder and wonder why she couldn't do the same to the younger girl, wanting to see if she could try and match how Mei was pleasuring her, but instead freezing up for a moment as she heard Mei's moaning voice whisper to her.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…I love you," the younger girl whispered out as she now rested her free hand one Yuzu's cheek and looked upto her, staring deeply into her eyes, and pulling the blonde closer to her, her own eyes filling up with slight tears of bliss.

Yuzu looking surprised for a moment as she gazed down to a blushing and tearful Mei, before soon feeling the younger girl roll her hips into her hand, telling her to keep going. Yuzu just smiling now as she resumed her gentle strokes to Mei's drenched sex, and caused her to moan slightly in response.

"I love you too, Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she allowed for Mei to pull her closer as their clothed bodies pressed against each other now. Mei bringing the elder girl into another deep kiss, both of them moaning slightly as they held the other close while their hearts both raced in sync. Before they soon continued to make passionate love all through the night, Yuzu having a feeling that this was actually more of a reward than a punishment for her, as her and Mei finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning embracing one another lovingly, it being a perfect end to a day that couldn't have gone any better for the two of them.


	6. A Sudden Illness?

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 **This chapter is set two days after the previous one.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

After hours of broken sleep and constant tossing and turning it seemed like sleep just wasn't an option for Yuzu tonight, only being able to get a couple hours of rest until she was awake once again. Her tired, emerald eyes blinking slowly as she awoke and yawned, giving up on trying to rest when it seemed like she was just going to wake up again not too long afterwards.

Sighing deeply the blonde looked towards the clock by her beside and groaned loudly when she realized it was only about half-an-hour from when she had last woken up, the bedroom still being dark and the sun not having risen just yet since it was only the early hours of the morning. Yuzu closed her eyes, and rolled over in her bed, wondering just what was keeping her mind so active at the moment.

' _What's wrong with me I wonder, it's not like I'm not tired, in fact I'm exhausted right now. So then why can't I get any sleep? Maybe I'm just worried about how things will go with Mei's Dad in a couple of days,'_ Yuzu thought as she opened her eyes slowly and then widened them as she realized that Mei wasn't sleeping beside her like she expected her to be, instead the space next to her was completely empty.

' _Where's Mei?'_ she questioned as she quickly sat up and looked all around the dark bedroom, searching for her missing girlfriend and seeing her nowhere in sight, glancing back to the space next to her as she grabbed on to the bedsheets and clenched her fist, biting her bottom lip as she thought for a moment, _'Or maybe this is why I can't sleep,'_ she sighed again, as she took a guess as to where Mei just might be, before she threw the covers off of herself and stood up from her bed.

Now leaving her room and making her way across the dark hallway to the bathroom, seeing the bright light coming from the bottom of the door and guessing that her thinking had been right. About to knock and call to the person inside the bathroom, only to suddenly freeze when hearing the faint sound of slight familiar retching, and resting her hand on the wooden door instead.

' _I knew it, she's throwing up again, she was like this yesterday morning as well,'_ Yuzu thought as her suspicions had been confirmed, knowing that it was Mei in the bathroom, going to knock on the door and call out to her girlfriend, only to have the door open a moment later before she could do anything at all.

Looking concerned to the younger girl as she watched her walk out of the bathroom, her long, black hair untidy, her lavender eyes being red from a lack of sleep, and her skin looking much more pale than normal. Mei widened her eyes a little when seeing Yuzu, but then just turned away from the blonde a moment later and sighed slightly.

"Are you okay Mei?" Yuzu asked, worrying for her girlfriend, as she rested her hand on Mei's shoulder, only to have the younger girl brush her off in response.

"…I'm fine Yuzu," she simply answered after a short pause, walking off a moment later and slowly making her way back to Yuzu's bedroom, while leaving Yuzu to stand in the hallway, watching her go and still feeling terribly concerned for her.

' _She was sick yesterday morning as well, but I didn't think too much about it since she seemed fine by the afternoon, and she did eat dinner with my Mom and me like normal, but it doesn't look like she could keep it down all that well, most probably having thrown it all back up just now. Yesterday she said it was probably just that something she ate didn't agree with her, but now I'm beginning to think it's something more than just an upset stomach,'_ Yuzu thought as she wondered about this sudden illness that Mei had caught, and clearly saw that it was affecting Mei much more than she herself was saying it was.

Walking back to her bedroom now Yuzu wondered if she could try talking to Mei about what was going on with her, only to widen her eyes slightly and sigh when she came to stand in the doorway and saw the younger girl fast asleep in her bed, as she looked absolutely exhausted right at this moment.

Smiling slightly Yuzu closed the bedroom door behind her and came walking upto her bed, climbing under the covers beside Mei as she leaned over and lightly pecked the younger girl on her forehead, before laying on her stomach and watching her girlfriend sleep soundly for a little while.

Waiting to see if she would get up again at all, however that not seeming to be the case luckily, and while she was still worried for what exactly was going on with Mei's health, she decided to soon settle down under the covers, and leave it till later in the morning after both of them hopefully were able to get a little more sleep.

Resting her head on her pillow as she gazed to Mei's sleeping face and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, moving to stroke her cheek lightly, but freezing when the younger girl stirred in her sleep a little. luckily not waking up just yet, as Yuzu just sighed with relief before she cuddled up close to Mei, whispering a small, 'I love you,' to her girlfriend, before closing her eyes and hoping that she too could get at least some rest for a good while.

….

Fortunately Yuzu was able to get back off to sleep easily enough, however only getting about two to three more hours before she awoke once again and decided that she might as well just get up and have some breakfast, rather than trying to get anymore sleep, having left Mei to continue resting peacefully knowing that it would likely be a good while before she would be getting up.

The blonde now sitting at the dining table along with her mother as they both sat eating their breakfast together, while they chatted to each other casually. Mei not getting up out of bed until much later in the morning, slowly walking into the kitchen to grab herself a drink of water, while she had caught the attention of both Yuzu and her mother it seemed.

"Ah Mei-chan, would you like some breakfast?" Ms Okogi asked with a smile to Mei, however Mei just shaking her head in reply.

"Thank you, but…I don't think I can keep it down," she stated giving a small smile to Yuzu's mother as she didn't want her worrying for her, but guessed that she wouldn't be able to stop her from being at least a little concerned.

"Right, Yuzu told me you were sick again this morning," Ms Okogi now looked to Mei with a concerned expression, feeling a little foolish for asking something that had quite the obvious answer.

"I'm sure it's just a bug,"

Mei said with a reassuring expression to Yuzu's mother not wanting her to worry about her too much since she already knew Yuzu had been having trouble sleeping because she was worrying for her condition, hoping that something similar wouldn't start happening with her girlfriend's mother because of her.

"It seems like more than a simple stomach bug to me,"

Yuzu spoke up, catching Mei's attention as she looked to the blonde, who was staring back her with a serious expression on her face, knowing that she had been worrying over her since yesterday, and wanting to try and convince her that it was nothing for her to be concerned about, but she knew Yuzu wouldn't be easy to reassure at all, the elder girl proving her right as she spoke up again, before Mei could say anything at all in reply to her.

"It's not just the throwing up, you're tired all the time, and Mei…you've been looking so pale these past couple of days. Can't you just let me take you to see a doctor?" Yuzu asked as her expression now formed into more of anxious one, it being obvious that she thought this was much more serious than Mei was making it out to be.

Mei widened her eyes a little as she looked to Yuzu's worried expression, not wanting to have her getting this worked up over her, but at the same time knowing that there wasn't much she could do in order for Yuzu not to worry about her especially since the elder girl wasn't entirely wrong for worrying about her while she was indeed unwell, however she didn't believe it was anything serious like Yuzu seemed to.

"I don't need a doctor Yuzu, I'm sure it will pass in a day or two," Mei stated trying to reason with her girlfriend, but only causing Yuzu to become more anxious as she stood up from her chair and raised her voice a little.

"But what if it doesn't? What if your condition gets worse? You already seem so ill Mei, and I don't want things deteriorating from here," Yuzu expressed her worries not wanting to see Mei so sickly anymore, and really hoping that this really was not as serious as she thought it was, meaning that Mei would be able to recover from it easily enough, and wouldn't worsen at some point down the line.

"Mei I know that you don't think this could be anything too serious, but don't forget that you and Yuzu still need to explain everything to your Dad in a couple of days, and it wouldn't be good if you're still this sick then. Besides like Yuzu said it could get worse from her, so don't you think it's good to at least to go to the doctors just in case and see what they say?" Ms Okogi asked as she saw how much her daughter was getting herself worked up over all this, looking to Mei as she tried reasoning with her, and suggesting that she should at least just agree to go and put all their worries to ease, for Yuzu's sake.

Mei looked to Yuzu's mother with a slightly uneasy expression, as the older woman just made a gesture for her to look at Yuzu instead. Now glancing to her blonde girlfriend, seeing that determined expression on her face, but also clearly seeing the worry that was in her bright, emerald eyes. Feeling that her sudden illness wasn't serious enough to go to the doctor about, but also knew that Yuzu wasn't just going to let this go, and so she sighed deeply, guessing that going to the doctor may turn out to actually be a good idea in the end, as she just might be able to find out what was going on with her right now, and could also get Yuzu off her back.

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor with you Yuzu,"

The younger girl finally gave in, causing Yuzu to now smile with relief, walking upto her girlfriend and surprising her with a light kiss on her cheek, expressing her happiness and gratitude to Mei, causing the younger girl to widen her eyes as she quickly covered her cheek and tried to hide the slight blush that was now creeping up on her.

"D-don't go doing that…what if what I've got is contagious?" Mei turned away from Yuzu now, the blonde clearly seeing her slight blush and it just causing her smile to grow wider.

"If it's your illness, then I wouldn't mind catching it Mei,"

Yuzu simply stated, causing Mei's blush to deepen slightly as she just folded her arms across her chest and walked away from the elder girl, leaving the kitchen and escaping into the lounge to drink her water in peace, while Yuzu just watched her go with her classic bright smile. Her mother just watching the two as she rolled her eyes and probed herself on her elbow.

"You two love birds really are so cute together, but I don't think you need to worry that much this time," she stated with a big grin, causing Yuzu to turn back to her with a bit of a nervous expression seeming to have forgotten for a minute that her mother was still in the same room and had seen all that a minute ago.

Yuzu just chuckled as she nodded to her mother, "You're probably right, but I just hope that like Mei said 'it will turn out to be nothing too serious'," she said with a smile as she looked to her girlfriend sitting by herself on the sofa in the lounge, and hoping that all would go well at the doctors, and with any luck the reason behind Mei's sudden illness wouldn't be as bad as she had been letting herself think it was.

….

Late morning soon turning into early afternoon, as Yuzu and Mei left for the doctor's office, getting there relatively quickly as Yuzu checked them in, and within a few minutes they were both sitting down in the quiet waiting room, a silence seeming to have fallen on them as Yuzu nervously looked to her girlfriend who meanwhile sat with her arms folded and her legs crossed over one another, her expression looking awfully uninterested at the moment.

Mei sighing heavily as she looked off to the side and broke the silence between her and Yuzu, "I'm not sure why you bothered to bring me here, the doctor is probably just going to tell me that I need more rest or something like that," she stated feeling like being here was pointless, and Yuzu really was just getting a little carried away because of her paranoia.

"Even if that is true Mei, I still believe that it's worth getting seen to, after all it's better if we catch it now before it gets any worse," Yuzu replied trying to reason with the younger girl, as she knew she probably was making a bigger deal out of this then she needed to, but there was the chance that she could be wrong, and Mei's illness may end up being something even worse than what she was currently thinking.

Mei just rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I still think you're taking this all too seriously," she said in a low voice, before she turned away from the elder girl, and another silence fell on them both.

Yuzu continuing to look to Mei with a nervous expression, hoping that for the younger girl's sake she would end up being wrong, and like Mei had said 'there would be nothing for her to get worried over', but the blonde couldn't be so sure about that just yet while they were still waiting to find out just what might be going on with Mei's health lately.

The blonde thinking about starting another conversation as she didn't want there just to be this awkward silence between her and Mei while they waited to be seen, looking to Mei and wishing she would look back to her, but knowing that she was annoyed with her right now and so most probably wouldn't do that.

"Mei…" Yuzu called to Mei but paused as an older woman came walking upto them both, catching their attention and speaking up before Yuzu could say anything more.

"Aihara Mei-san?" the older woman asked with a polite smile to the other two, causing them to glance to each other, before Mei just nodded slowly in reply.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"The doctor's ready to see you now," the older woman stated as she turned and signalled for Yuzu and Mei to follow her, as she was going to lead them both to where the doctor's room was.

Mei and Yuzu looking to each other again, before Mei just sighed and shrugged slightly standing up from her chair as Yuzu soon did the same and they were taken to see the doctor by the older woman who they could only guess was a nurse of a sort, as they both felt a little nervous for what they just might soon find out.

….

The young couple now sitting in the doctor's office beside each other, while the doctor sat opposite them at her desk, typing into her computer every so often as Yuzu spoke to her and told her all of what had been going on with Mei lately, while Mei just sat with her eyes cast down, feeling very anxious, and out-of-place at the moment.

"So she's been sick for two days?" the doctor asked as she looked to Yuzu and leaned forward listening to her carefully while it just seemed like Mei wished she wasn't here right now.

"Yes, she was vomiting yesterday morning, but she had her appetite back and was eating fine by the afternoon so I thought it was nothing to worry about, but she was sick again this morning, she's also seems tired a lot of the time, plus she's been looking awfully pale over these past two days," Yuzu explained as the doctor sat nodding back to her, before she sat back in her chair and thought for a moment, seeming to be working out what could be the cause of Mei's sudden illness, while Yuzu eagerly awaited to hear how she would respond.

"Have you noticed anything else about her health that could cause you to worry, maybe a change in attitude at all?" the older woman asked as she definitely seemed to be working out something inside her mind about just what was going on with Mei's condition.

"Not really, and it seems like her attitude has stayed completely the same as always," Yuzu chuckled slightly as she glanced to Mei, and then nervously just smiling to her as she ended up getting a slight glare from the younger girl in response, the blonde turning back to the doctor a moment later.

"And do you know when her last period was?" the doctor asked, seeming to have easily guessed that Mei didn't feel like talking to her, so instead was asking Yuzu all the questions since she was doing all the talking for her girlfriend at the moment.

"Umm…no I don't,"

Yuzu looked a little confused as she thought it was a little odd for the doctor to ask something so unexpected like that. Looking to Mei now as she wondered if she would consider helping her out and joining in on the conversation now, while Mei just noticed Yuzu staring to her and so sighed deeply, and rolled her eyes a little.

"It was about a month ago,"

Mei simply answered in a low voice as she glanced to Yuzu, seeming like she really wanted to leave now, Yuzu noticing that the younger girl's face was going awfully pale yet again, and she looked like she could be making another trip to the bathroom soon, except this time she didn't have anything left in her stomach to get rid of.

The doctor seemed to notice this as well and so just nodded in reply, and seemed like she was going to try and wrap this all up a little quicker and not keep Mei here longer than she needed to be, "Alright well it seems as though that Mei-san here just has an annoying stomach bug, the need for more sleep is most likely from not having enough energy since she's not eating probably, so just keep an eye on her appetite, make sure she keeps herself well hydrated, and the vomiting should soon reduce in a couple of days. But since she does seem like you said 'awfully pale', I do want to take some blood and then we can see if there's anything that shows up, okay?" she explained seeming like she wasn't all that worried, causing Yuzu to breathe a slight sigh of relief, and kinda feeling glad that it turned out Mei had been right about this being nothing serious and just a simple bug that she could easily get over soon.

"Thank you," Yuzu smiled to the doctor as she felt her worries now slowly starting to fade away and the heavy weight on her shoulders had now been lifted, while the doctor just nodded and smiled back to the blonde.

"You're welcome, and if Mei-san's condition gets any worse, or you have any worries just make a call and we'll have her in for another appointment as soon as we can," the doctor simply replied, while Yuzu nodded and heard Mei sighing deeply, looking to her girlfriend with a slight smile and knowing that she was most likely relieved as well right now, and was probably looking forward to leaving and going home since she didn't want to come here in the first place, but Yuzu believed that it was worth the trip even if it was nothing serious like how the younger girl had said.

The doctor then seeming like she was ready to get up out of her chair and go and get the things she would need in order to take some blood from Mei, but then stopped herself as it looked like she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh but there is one more thing, Mei-san this may be a bit of a weird question, but have you been sexually active by any chance lately?" the older woman asked, still with that polite smile, while causing Mei and Yuzu to now both widen their eyes, before Yuzu blushed a little and looked to Mei, who just shook her head and composed herself for a moment.

"T-that has nothing to do with this,"

The younger girl stated in a slightly lower voice, giving the doctor the clear impression that she really didn't feel comfortable with talking about that certain subject, and caused the older woman just to smile and nod in reply.

"Right, sorry forget I asked you that," the doctor simply replied with a nod, and a bit of a nervous smile, hoping that she hadn't upset Mei at all, and just stood up from her chair as she went to go and get the things she needed in order to take some of Mei's blood.

Yuzu looking to Mei with a small smile, as the younger girl just sighed and looked down to the floor, knowing that she would be glad to be going home now and although things had turned out to be not serious, the blonde still felt a little worried and was certain to keep an eye on Mei's health for the next couple of days just to make sure that things weren't going to get any worse at all.

…...

The rest of the day seeming to drag on for both Yuzu and Mei as once they got back home from the doctors all Mei wanted to do was sleep, and so Yuzu let her do so while she told her mother about all that the doctor had said.

Yuzu hoping that Mei would get her appetite back by late afternoon like she had the day before but unfortunately today it seemed like she just didn't want to eat anything, thinking that she wouldn't be able to keep it down for very long, and so just decided to miss both her lunch and dinner, leaving her stomach empty and constantly rumbling since she was practically starving herself by refusing to eat anything at all, going through the remainder of the day by just drinking water to keep herself hydrated and that was it.

The evening soon rolling in as Mei wanted to go to bed early since she still felt so exhausted, even though she had been sleeping for most of the day and Yuzu deciding that she would join her, as she was still feeling a little concerned for her girlfriend, and didn't want her to be alone for too long just in case she started to show signs of her health getting worse at all.

The two having a quick bath together before saying 'goodnight' to Yuzu's mother, getting dressed into their pajamas and climbing into Yuzu's single bed together. Yuzu looking to Mei as the younger girl had her back facing the blonde, having not really spoken much to each other since they got back from the doctors. Yuzu did want to see if she could maybe strike up a conversation with her girlfriend, but wondered if she should just leave her to sleep, although she had been sleeping pretty much all day.

Nervously biting her bottom lip hesitating for a moment as she reached out a hand and was going to rest it upon the younger girl's shoulder, only to suddenly freeze when she saw Mei shuffle slightly under the covers, and then the blonde's emerald eyes widened as she heard faint whimpers coming from the girl lying beside her.

Lifting her head off of her pillow Yuzu moved closer to Mei as she looked a little worried for her, wondering why she could hear slight cries coming from her right now, "Mei…are you okay?" she asked in a whispered voice, reaching her hand over to the younger girl, but Mei just recoiling away from her touch as she buried her head into the pillows and clenched her teeth together tightly.

Yuzu now moving closer to Mei again as she stroked her long, black hair, and didn't want to just leave her crying like this, "Come on Mei, tell me what's wrong," she looked to her girlfriend with a concerned expression as Mei turned her head to face the blonde, tears streaming down her cheeks at the moment.

"M-my…my stomach hurts"

Mei mumbled out in a low voice after a short pause, her bottom lip quivering, as she tried to calm herself but the agonizing pain in her stomach stopping her from doing so, now wrapping her arms around her stomach and holding it tightly, as she lay with her keens hugged to her chest, curled up in the fatal position as she hoped that her pain would subside soon.

"That's probably because you haven't eaten all day," Yuzu stated, looking to Mei with a slight sigh, as no response came from the younger girl, Yuzu now sitting up in her bed as her shuffling about caught Mei's attention.

"Come here Mei,"

Yuzu whispered as she now outstretched her arm to Mei, causing the younger girl to look to her with slightly widened eyes, hesitating for a few moments, before she nodded and moved closer to Yuzu. Cuddling up close to the blonde as Yuzu pulled her to sit against her chest, kissing her forehead lightly while she rested both of her hands on Mei's covered stomach, pulling up her night shirt a moment later and starting to then gently rub her bare belly, as Mei just sat trying to compose herself as the warmth from Yuzu's hands caused the tops of her ears to go a little red.

"Feeling any better?"

Yuzu asked as she continued to gently caress Mei's aching stomach, while she could feel the younger girl relaxing against her and heard her sigh a little, slowly moving her fingers in a circular motion as she hoped to sooth her girlfriend's pain somewhat.

"A little,"

Mei simply replied in a low voice, nodding as she wiped the tears away from her tired eyes, feeling her heart beating a little faster, and the pain inside her stomach starting to subside slightly, the soothing massage calming her it seemed as she now nuzzled into Yuzu's neck, while the blonde just smiled to her girlfriend for a moment.

The two soon staring deeply into each other's eyes as Mei clenched onto the bedsheets tightly, while Yuzu slowed her caressing a little and leaned into the younger girl, Mei doing the same as it wasn't long before the tiny gap between them closed as they kissed deeply.

Yuzu moaning pleasantly, as Mei just sighed again and deepened their kiss, now moving her hands to rest on top of the blonde's as she guided them to rub her stomach more firmly as their lips eventually parted and they both just sat in their blissful silence, resting their foreheads against one another while waiting for Mei's pain to fade away before they would both settle down to drift off to what they hoped to be a restful sleep together.

 **...**

 **This chapter is a little short I feel, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer, so look forward to it. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	7. A Sudden Surprise

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu lay stirring in her sleep as she awoke the next morning, her emerald eyes blinking once or twice, getting used to the bright light that was streaming into the room from the balcony. Yawning slightly as she rolled over and looked to the digital clock on her bedside table and sighed a little, it was still quite early but not as early as when she woke up yesterday morning, and plus she actually felt much more rested now then she did then.

Turning over to lie flat on her back Yuzu draped her arm over her eyes for a moment, running her hand through her long, blonde hair, before she let her arm drop back to her side, looking over to the space beside her and not being surprised at all when she saw that it was empty.

' _Mei's not here again? I figured as much, is she throwing up again?'_ she wondered as she slowly sat up and reached her hand out to grip tightly onto the sheets of her bed, blushing a little when she thought about last night, however a concerned expression formed on her face as she clenched the space beside her and gritted her teeth, hoping that Mei wasn't as sick as she was yesterday.

Throwing the covers off of herself as she was just about to get up out of her bed, and go and see just where her girlfriend was, however freezing when she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening slowly, causing her to turn to the door, and smile slightly when she saw just the girl she was thinking about standing in the doorway as she now came walking into the room.

"Good morning Yuzu, I didn't wake you right?" Mei asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it, while Yuzu just shook her head in reply.

"Not at all, so how are you today Mei? Were you sick again this morning?" Yuzu asked as she shuffled herself up closer to the younger girl and smiled to her happily.

"I didn't eat anything yesterday remember, there's nothing left in my stomach to throw back up, although I did still feel really nauseous early this morning," Mei explained as she gripped the bedsheets in her closed fist, and gritted her teeth, while her other arm was being pressed into her stomach showing that she was obviously still very much in pain.

' _So nothing's really changed then, she's still so pale, and by the looks of things her stomach still hurts like it did last night. She's still so sick,'_ Yuzu thought with a heavy sigh, before shaking her head and smiling to her girlfriend again, "But at least you got some rest last night right?" she tried to cheer the younger girl up a little, not wanting to see her like this anymore, and wishing there was a way for her to make it all better for Mei.

"I guess,"

Mei simply sighed as she turned away from Yuzu for a moment, while the blonde looked down to the covers and held onto them tightly with both hands, her eyebrows narrowing as she seemed to be lost in thought now. Mei noticing this as she glanced back to her girlfriend and reached a hand to rest over her's and brought her out of her thoughts as the blonde now widened her eyes and looked back to the younger girl.

"You really need to stop worrying about all this so much, the doctor even said that it's just a simple bug, I'm sure I'll get over it in a couple more days," Mei stated as she gave Yuzu a reassuring expression, hoping that she wouldn't keep getting herself so worked up over her, however Yuzu didn't seem convinced in the least as she continued to look to the younger girl with a concerned expression.

"How can you be so sure Mei?" the blonde asked, as she turned her hand around and tightly grabbed onto Mei's causing the younger girl to look down at their interlocked fingers, before looking back to Yuzu's worried expression and just sighing again slightly.

"I'll be fine Yuzu, you'll see,"

Mei simply answered, surprising Yuzu with a small peck to her forehead, causing the elder girl to widen her eyes and blush a little, while Mei just let go of her hand and stood up from the bed. Yuzu looking to her and frowning slightly as that wasn't really the answer she wanted to hear from her girlfriend.

"After all there's no reason for you to get so worried about all this, when it's going to go away soon anyway," Mei said as she gave Yuzu one last reassuring look, before she turned and headed for the door, leaving Yuzu alone in the bedroom as she just sat staring to the closed door that Mei had just walked out of.

' _I really hope you're right Mei,'_ she thought to herself with another heavy sigh as she looked down to her hands that were still tightly grabbing onto the bed covers, biting her bottom lip a little, before she just shook her head, and got out of her bed, deciding she might as well get ready for the day, while she wondered if there was anything she could do for her unwell girlfriend.

….

A little later in the day Yuzu took off to the shopping mall after she had had some breakfast with Mei and her mother, having arranged to meet up with Harumi this morning and go shopping with her for old times' sake. As she now walked around the shopping mall, looking for her friend at the place that they had agreed to meet up at, but having to wait a while and look around as she couldn't find Harumi anywhere near their meeting place, and it seeming like she wasn't going to show up at all.

' _Did Harumin forget that we were meeting up today?'_ Yuzu wondered as she decided to walk around for a little bit more, before thinking that maybe she should just call Harumi up to see if she could find out what had happened to her, but just as she was about to take her phone out of her pocket and dial Harumi's number, her eyes widened as she heard a loud, familiar voice calling out to her.

Turning her head towards where she heard the voice come from, she was a little surprised at what she saw, smiling slightly when she realized that Matsuri was calling over to her it seeming that she had tagged along with Harumi as the two were sitting at a table in the mall café, Harumi mouthing a small 'sorry' to Yuzu as the blonde came walking over to them, while she just shrugged her shoulders and came to pull up a chair and join the young couple.

"Sorry Yuzucchi, I know we planned for this to just be me and you today, but someone wouldn't let me leave unless she came with me," Harumi apologized as she glared to her girlfriend, while Matsuri just smiled back to her innocently, pretending that she had no idea what the elder girl was talking about.

"Oh no don't worry about it, I don't mind it if Matsuri tags along," Yuzu simply smiled as she tried to keep the other two from starting anything while they were in such a public place as this, although they had had plenty of 'arguments' while being in public before now, Yuzu didn't really want to have to break them up right now.

"See I told you she wouldn't mind Harumi-chan, now shall we all get going?" Matsuri asked as she got only a glare, plus a slight eye roll from her girlfriend, and a simple nod from Yuzu in reply.

However Yuzu widened her eyes as she suddenly seemed to remember something, and called to Matsuri, stopping her in her tracks as she was making a move to stand up from her chair, but then just sat back down as Yuzu grabbed onto her arm, causing the younger girl to look to her with a slightly confused expression.

"Sorry, but there is actually something I would like to talk to you two about before we go shopping," Yuzu stated as she nervously smiled to the other two, while Matsuri and Harumi just looked to each other for a moment, before they both leaned forward on the table and wondered just what this was all about.

"Okay, so what's on your mind Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked, as her and Matsuri waited to hear just what it was that Yuzu wanted to talk to them both about.

Yuzu seeming to hesitate for a few moments as she nervously looked down to her hands and fidgeted with her fingers a little, before lifting her head slightly and speaking in a low tone of voice, "It's about Mei…she's gotten…really sick," she answered biting her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself relatively calm and not show just how worried she was for her girlfriend. However it soon becoming very clear to the other two that this was definitely something that had been getting the blonde worked up for what seemed like a good while now.

"Mei's sick? How do you mean?" Harumi asked as she glanced to Matsuri, just getting a slight shrug from the younger girl, before they both looked back to Yuzu with the same concerned expression on their faces, waiting to hear what the other girl's answer would be.

"Well she threw up about two mornings ago, but she said it was probably just something she ate, and she was pretty much all better by the afternoon, so at that time I didn't think about it too much." Yuzu explained, continuing to speak in a low and nervous tone, while Matsuri and Harumi both seemed quite interested as they stayed silent, obviously wanting to hear more about what Yuzu was telling them both right now.

"If it stayed that way then I wouldn't be worrying about it so much, but….she threw up all that she had eaten yesterday morning as well, and she's been looking so pale lately, plus she didn't have an appetite all through yesterday, and she hasn't had anything to eat today either. She does nothing but sleep, and she just seems to be getting worse. I…I'm not sure what I should do anymore," Yuzu continued on, hanging her head when she finished telling the other two about Mei's condition, causing Matsuri and Harumi to look to each other for a few moments, both of them worried for Yuzu and now Mei as well, looking back to the blonde as they saw her biting her bottom lip, while she was still looking down to her hands under the table.

"Wow that's some timing huh, we haven't seen you two since that little graduation ceremony we did for Mei-san, and now you tell us that she's suddenly gotten sick, wait don't you two have to tell Mei-san's Dad about everything tomorrow?" Matsuri asked as it was clear that both she and Harumi were surprised to be hearing about all this, and felt worried for their two friends.

Yuzu just nodded in response with a slight sigh, "I had hoped that Mei would be better by tomorrow so that we could tell her Dad everything without having to be worried about anything else, but now it seems like that's not how things will go since…despite what Mei might say I can tell she's…she's just continuing to get worse. She hasn't been sleeping all that well, she's not eating at all, and all she keeps saying is that 'she'll be fine'…" the blonde paused feeling tears welling up in her eyes, biting back slight cries, as she clenched her hands into tight fists, wishing that Mei would take her illness more seriously as she could tell that she really was sick and didn't seem like she was just going to get better anytime soon.

Looking to Yuzu with a concerned expression, Harumi reached her hand across the table as she rested it over Yuzu's, causing the blonde to lift her head up and look back to the brunette as a couple of small tears had escaped and ran down her cheeks now.

"You know what Mei's like Yuzu, she never has been one to show how she really feels very much, and she probably just doesn't want you worrying over her so much," Harumi stated with an understanding smile to the blonde while Matsuri just nodded in agreement, and Yuzu widened her eyes a little before nodding and wiping away her tears,

' _Harumin's right, even though Mei seems so sick right now, she's still the same as she always is when she's around me,'_ Yuzu thought going back in her mind to last night as she held tightly onto Harumi's hand and tried to regain her composure.

"Besides there might not even be that much to worry about, has Mei been to the doctor about this yet?" Harumi asked as she thought it sounded like Mei simply had some sort of stomach bug that was overstaying its welcome a bit.

"I took her to the doctor yesterday, and after a load of questions she just said that Mei has 'an annoying stomach bug' and her condition should improve in time. Also because Mei was so pale she took some blood, but the results haven't come back just yet," Yuzu answered with a nod, thinking that what the doctor had said would ease her worries, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case, as she was obviously still thinking that there was more to all this.

"Then there's nothing to get so worked up about right?" Harumi asked as she sighed with relief, it seeming like she had thought right and there wasn't that much for Yuzu to get too worried over, giving a reassuring smile to the blonde, but raising her eyebrow a little when Yuzu just shook her head in return.

"That may be true and all…but…but I can't help but think that there's more to it than that, Mei…she looks so sick, and…and there's nothing I think of to help her…I…I hate seeing her like this!" Yuzu cried hanging her head again as tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed slightly.

Harumi sighing deeply while she and Matsuri looked to each other for a moment wanting to help Yuzu in some way, and try to ease her worries, both of them thinking for a moment before they turned back to Yuzu again.

"So let me see if I've got this right, Mei was sick two mornings ago, but was fine by the afternoon, and so you thought it was nothing to worry about, but since then she was sick again yesterday morning, and now won't eat at all. Not only that but she's been feeling really tired, has no appetite, and you think that's all more than just a stomach bug Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked, seeing if Yuzu would realize that she's worrying about all this just a little too much, when really it didn't seem like she needed to from the younger girl's point of view.

Yuzu just nodded as she lifted her head slowly and wiped her eyes, recovering and calming herself, as she looked back to Matsuri, "Don't forget the fact that she been looking so pale lately," she added while the younger girl still seemed a little confused as to why the blonde was getting herself so worked up over this, causing it to sound like she was really was just being paranoid.

"But isn't all that just caused by the fact that she's refusing food? After all she's got to be tired since she's probably has no energy from not eating, plus the reason for her being so pale could easily be because of the fact that she's not eating or sleeping enough right?" the younger girl asked, thinking that Mei's symptoms sounded like they could simply be explained with a stomach bug, but still it seeming like Yuzu was not so convinced.

"Maybe but I still think that this sudden illness is more serious than what she's making it out to be. Like last night I'm not sure if it was because she hadn't eaten all day or something else, but her stomach was hurting her so much that she was crying, and the pain didn't seem to go away for a long time, even with me rubbing her stomach, and trying to sooth her all through the night," Yuzu explained, in truth knowing that Matsuri was probably right, but it being obvious that she was still intent on believing that she had a right to be worried about everything that was going on with her girlfriend. Looking like she was going to continue on, but stopped when Harumi suddenly spoke up a moment later.

"Wait her stomach was hurting last night?" the brunette asked as she widened her eyes a little seeming to have thought of something suddenly.

"Y-yeah, it seemed like she couldn't bear the pain," Yuzu answered looking to Harumi, and nodding to her, wondering why she suddenly seemed a lot more interested as she had been silent for a little while, now leaning forward as she definitely seemed like she wanted to hear more.

"Whereabouts did she have this pain?" Harumi asked narrowing her eyebrows and her expression forming into what seemed quite the serious one, causing Yuzu to feel a little nervous in return.

"Just below her waist I think is where it was hurting the most," Yuzu raised her eyebrow a little, while her and Matsuri were both wondering just where Harumi was going with this now.

"So there's tiredness, loss of appetite, what sounds a lot like morning sickness, and now intense stomach cramps as well?" Harumi questioned it seeming like she was talking to herself more than the other two now as she sat back in her chair and thought for a moment.

"Harumi just what are you trying to get at right now?" Matsuri asked, seeming just as confused as Yuzu was at this moment, both of them questioning just what Harumi was going on about.

"Yuzu, since Mei has come back, have you two slept together at all?" Harumi asked, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and blush a little as she hesitated, wondering why Harumi had asked that question all of a sudden, before nodding slowly in reply.

"Y-yes we have, but what does that have to do with- Yuzu was going to question why Harumi had asked her what seemed like a completely unrelated question to what they were all talking about right now, but was quickly cut off by the brunette instead.

"Do you know if Mei has been talking any contraceptives at all?"

"No, but why would that-

"Listen Yuzu, you may this as a little over-exaggerated, but…"

Harumi paused as she seemed to be feeling a little uneasy about saying what was really on her mind right now, cutting off Yuzu again, as the blonde and Matsuri just leaned in closer and wondered just what Harumi would say next, however Matsuri already having a small idea of where her girlfriend was going with all this now, as she waited to hear what the brunette had to say, both of the other two encouraging Harumi to continue.

"If that is the case, then don't you think that it's possible Mei could be…well pregnant?" Harumi asked looking a little nervous now as she seemed to be slightly worried over just what Yuzu's reaction would be to this thought of her's, wondering if she should have said anything at all, thinking that maybe staying quiet and choosing to not speak her mind might have been a better Idea.

Yuzu's eyes went wide as that last word that Harumi had said was being repeated over and over again in her mind, thinking back on all the things that she had been noticing about Mei's condition lately and ended up giving herself a slight headache, as she had no idea just how to make sense of Harumi coming to that kind of conclusion.

Matsuri meanwhile just sighing as she looked to Yuzu with a bit of a concerned expression, wondering just how she would take being told something like this, glancing to her girlfriend for a moment as she too wasn't sure if she should've have told Yuzu about this thought that had formed inside her mind, although it definitely did seem like a logical one.

Yuzu staying silent for a few moments more while the other two sat wondering just what her response would be, Harumi thinking that she should speak and maybe change the subject, as this silence was a little worrying, but before she got the chance to say anything Yuzu responded finally.

"No, there's no way that Mei could be…I mean we…we have slept together a couple of times since she came back, but that doesn't mean she's…there's just no way she could be…p-pregnant…" Yuzu struggled with her words as it seemed like she just couldn't make sense of what she had heard, constantly shaking her head, thinking that there was no way for Mei to be pregnant and Harumi must just be thinking crazy right now.

"What exactly did the doctor say to you yesterday Yuzu?"

Harumi asked as she expected Yuzu to deny this thought of hers, and although Yuzu didn't seem to believe her at all, it did seem like she had made her think, wondering if there was anything else that could point towards her theory of Mei actually being pregnant rather than just sick with some stomach bug.

"N-nothing much, she just asked me questions about Mei's current condition, at one point she did ask me if Mei's attitude to anything had changed at all, which it hasn't, and then she also asked me if…" Yuzu suddenly paused as her eyes widened and she now seemed to have realized something, going a little silent, while Matsuri and Harumi leaned in again, obviously eager to hear more from the blonde.

"Asked you if what?" Matsuri asked, wondering if Harumi could actually be right with her thinking, as it definitely seemed like Yuzu had remembered something important just now.

"She asked me…if I knew when Mei's last period was, and later just before she got ready to take some of Mei's blood, she asked her if she had been…'sexually active' at all lately," Yuzu answered, now seeming like she was starting to notice the similarities between the questions that the doctor had asked her yesterday, and the ones that Harumi had asked her just a little while ago.

"What did Mei say?" Matsuri asked, becoming more interested now when it seemed liked Harumi wasn't the only one to think up the idea that Mei might just be pregnant and not sick at all.

"She said that her last period was about a month ago, and…with that last question she seemed to become very uneasy and just said 'That has nothing to do with this'," Yuzu stated, while Matsuri and Harumi glanced to each other, both of them seeming to be thinking for a moment, while Yuzu shook her head, as memories of the doctor's visit that her and Mei went to yesterday rushed through her mind.

"But even so, that doesn't necessarily mean that it could be true right? Just because both you and the doctor thought she might be pregnant doesn't mean she is, after all this could just be a stomach bug after all…right?" Yuzu asked as she smiled nervously to the other two, it seeming like she was second guessing herself as more and more things started to point towards Harumi just maybe being right.

"Yuzu if you and Mei have had sex recently, and you didn't use any kind of birth control or anything, then it is very possible that one of you could easily get pregnant, and since Mei's the one showing what seem to be symptoms right now, it does seem like this may be more than just a sickness that she's got," Harumi stated looking to Yuzu with an understanding expression on her face, while Yuzu continued to be getting herself more worried over this now.

"But…but what if Mei will get mad me now, what if she's not ready to have a baby, what if…I'm not?" the worried blonde asked, seeming to be more concerned about the possibility that she could have in fact gotten her girlfriend pregnant, rather than worrying about her just being ill like she was a little while ago.

"Listen Yuzu even if I'm wrong and Mei is just sick, I really think you should talk to her about all this," Harumi stated, while Matsuri agreed nodding to Yuzu as she too believed that talking to Mei would give Yuzu the answers that she was looking for, and hopefully put most of her worries to ease since she wouldn't have to wonder and question just what was going on with her girlfriend anymore, although there was the chance that she just might get more questions than answers from going through with this.

Yuzu just nodded as she sighed deeply sitting back in her chair and looking down to her hands again, as they rested on the table, clenching them into tight fists, knowing that Harumi was right, but wondering just how she was going to go about talking to Mei once she would return back home.

Harumi and Matsuri had soon tried to take Yuzu's mind off of all that they had been talking about by browsing around all the clothing stores together, but Yuzu seeming to be stuck on that particular topic as she continued to think about it throughout the whole shopping trip, not seeming interested in doing anything anymore besides going home and seeing her girlfriend again, wondering just what she was going to say to Mei once she saw her again.

Thinking about it still when saying 'Goodbye' to both Harumi and Matsuri, and on her way back home, not being able to get the conversation that her and the other two had had out of her head it seemed. Them having wished her good luck before they left her, as Yuzu now hoped that that luck would be on her side, as she soon came to her apartment that she shared with her mother and Mei, feeling very nervous about just what would be in store for her once she walked inside and went to go and talk to her girlfriend about everything.

….

Taking a deep breath Yuzu now stood at her front door, having no idea just what she would say to Mei once she saw her again, or whether she would be able to say anything at all, _'Could Harumin be right? Could Mei really be pregnant?'_ she questioned as she reached her hand out to turn the handle, however hesitating a little as she bit her bottom lip, before just shaking her head and nodding to herself, grabbing hold of the handle and turning it, quickly opening the door and walking into the hallway as she entered the apartment, returning home and only hoping that things wouldn't go too badly for her from here.

Slowly slipping off her shoes and walking into the living area, looking all around the kitchen, dining area and lounge as she searched each room for her mother wondering just where she was, and just having to guess that she had left to run some errands or something as she couldn't find her anywhere in the house at all, so soon just shrugged her shoulders after calling out to her mother a couple of times, and walking off to find her girlfriend instead when no response came.

Now making her way to her bedroom expecting Mei to be in there sleeping like she had been pretty much all day yesterday, but as she entered the room, Mei was nowhere in sight, it definitely seeming like the bed had been slept in very recently as it hadn't been made at all, and the covers were currently very untidy. However the bed being empty right now as Yuzu looked all around the room before sighing, and wondering just where her girlfriend was.

' _Hmm…if she's not in my bedroom, then…there's really only one other place I can think of where she could be right now,'_ Yuzu thought as she quickly left her bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom, soon coming to the closed wooden door and going to knock, but just sighing as she let her hand drop back down to her side, hearing the very familiar sound of her girlfriend's dry heaving coming from the other side of the door, now knowing that she obviously had been throwing up again, but not really understanding how there was anything left in her stomach for her to get rid of, guessing that the younger girl hadn't eaten anything st all just like yesterday.

Not hesitating this time as she rested her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door, watching the door slide open to reveal Mei sitting on the bathroom tiled floor, hunched over the toilet bowl, while she was panting heavily, noticing Yuzu as she coughed a couple of times, before sighing deeply and flushing the toilet, before sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall, looking upto the elder girl with tired, bloodshot red eyes, and a very pale face.

"You okay?"

Yuzu asked as she came to crouch down beside Mei, looking to her with a concerned expression, soon resting a hand on her forehead and feeling a little relieved when she found that luckily Mei didn't feel that warm, while the younger girl just slowed her breathing down and nodded her head sweat dripping down from her forehead and causing her long, black hair to stick to her skin, as she tried to recover and compose herself wiping her lips now, before answering.

"Your mother gave me some soup earlier thinking it might help, but…of course I couldn't keep it down for very long it seems," Mei stated as she ran a hand through her long hair, and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment, while Yuzu smiled to her nervously.

"Where is my Mom anyway?" the blonde asked, having removed her hand from Mei's forehead now, while she sat closer to her girlfriend, and soon moved her hand so it was resting just beside the younger girl's.

"She went out to go and get me some medicine, I told that she didn't need to, but…you know what she's like when she's made up her mind," Mei explained, while Yuzu just nodded with a slight chuckle to Mei, looking to the younger girl with a slightly reassuring expression as Mei just leaned forward and breathed deeply, sounding like she was trying to stop herself from throwing up again, while Yuzu just sighed and rested her hand on Mei's bac, rubbing in a circular motion and hoping to sooth her girlfriend a little.

"Hey Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Yuzu stated deciding that she might as well bring this up now, before she got distracted and end up putting it off, building up all her courage, while Mei just sat looking to her with a wondering expression on her face, seeming to have recovered from emptying her stomach now.

"What is it?" the younger girl asked, wondering what it was that Yuzu wanted to talk to her about, waiting patiently for the blonde to answer her, while Yuzu seemed to be hesitating a little.

"Well you see…earlier I was talking with Harumin and Matsuri about this sudden illness that you seemed to have caught, and while I was explaining everything that has been going on with you lately to them, they came up with something that I to be honest, hadn't really thought of till now," Yuzu explained nervously, while Mei just seemed confused for a few moments, wondering just where the elder girl was going with this.

"Okay, so…?"

Mei raised her eyebrow obviously showing that she wanted Yuzu to stop stalling and just tell her what she wanted to already, causing Yuzu to take a deep breath, before she finally came out with what she had wanted to say.

"Listen Mei, t-this may freak you out a little…but they brought it to my attention that there's maybe a chance that…you possibly could be…pregnant Mei," she stated in a low tone, wondering and feeling quite worried over just what Mei's response would be, looking to Mei expecting to see the younger girl looking surprised or shocked, but instead she just had what looked like quite the unreadable expression on her face at the moment.

Not replying for a little while Mei just sat there on the floor, seeming to be taking in what Yuzu had said, before she just sighed a little, resting her hand over Yuzu's and leaning into her more, "You're a little late Yuzu, I already know," she whispered into the blonde's ear, while Yuzu seemed a little confused in response.

"Already know what?" Yuzu asked, seeming like she was unsure of what Mei meant, while the younger girl just pointed to the open bathroom door, causing Yuzu to look in that direction.

"The results for my blood test came back earlier while you were out, they're on the desk in your bedroom, you may want to go and have a look at them Yuzu," Mei simply stated, seeming to just have confused Yuzu more, as she stood up from the floor and made her way to her bedroom again, Mei slowly following after her.

Walking back into her bedroom and coming over to the desk Yuzu searched a little as she moved papers and a couple of notepads aside to soon reveal an envelope that was addressed to her it already having been open however as she guessed that Mei must have looked at it first.

Opening the unsealed envelope Yuzu slowly took out the sheets of paper that were inside it, scanning her eyes over the words on the paper, seeming to not really be paying attention to what she was reading, until she came to a certain section of the paper that made her eyes widen in surprise.

Reading the same section over and over again, checking to make sure that she had read it right, as she tightly held onto the papers in her hand, before feeling tears welling up in her eyes, and turning to the door, while Mei stood there with a slightly nervous expression on her face, coming to stand beside Yuzu now.

"It surprised me quite a bit too," the younger girl stated as a slightly anxious expression formed onto her face, wondering just how Yuzu would react to finding out the truth for herself.

"I-it's really true Mei? Y-you're really…you're pregnant?" Yuzu asked in a shaky voice, feeling unbelievable joy welling up inside her, while Mei just nodded slightly in reply.

"It would seem so, that is what's written on the paper after all,"

Mei simply replied, before Yuzu's overjoyed tears began to fall and stream down her cheeks, dropping the papers to the bedroom floor as she threw her arms around Mei, suspiring her a little as she hugged the younger girl tightly.

Hearing the elder girl crying over her shoulder Mei simply just stood in Yuzu's warm embrace for a moment, before she let out a slight sigh and hugged Yuzu back, closing her eyes and holding the blonde close to her as they both soon sat down on the bedroom floor together embracing each other tightly.

Mei could tell just how happy Yuzu was right now as she slowly opened her eyes and stroked the elder girl's long, blonde hair, it seeming like she however didn't have the same reaction as Yuzu had to the news, as in truth she hadn't really wrapped her head around how she felt about all this just yet, as she just continued to comb her fingers through Yuzu's long hair, while she felt her girlfriend nuzzling into her neck lovingly, an expression of uncertainty forming on her face, while she still wasn't sure just how she should react to all this.

 **...**

 **Just so you all know from this chapter and onwards this story will now include 'Science babies' (just in case you haven't guessed already, and don't question it, just enjoy it :3), Hurrary for science babies! :D**

 **Thank you for reading. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	8. A Hand To Hold Through It All

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Only a few minutes having passed as Mei and Yuzu had moved from the carpeted floor of the blonde's bedroom and were now sitting on Yuzu's single bed, both of them having been silent for a little while as they sat with their hands tightly holding onto each other as they were avoiding one another's eyes.

"Has my Mom seen the results yet?" Yuzu asked as she nervously looked to the younger girl sitting beside her, her joy now seeming to have switched to anxiety as she too was trying to wrap her head around all this, feeling Mei's hand trembling underneath hers as she gave her girlfriend an understanding expression.

Mei just shook her head slowly as she bit her bottom lip and sighed slightly, "I was…a little hesitant to know what the results would be so I didn't open the envelope until your Mother left, which wasn't all that long ago from now," Mei explained as she obviously still had no idea how she should be reacting to all this suddenly happening, her head asking her so many questions, that she didn't know where to start on trying to find the answers to them all.

"Hesitant? Mei…Mei did you already know you were pregnant before you saw the results, is that why you didn't want to go to the Doctors yesterday?" Yuzu asked, her eyes widening as she felt a little foolish for not considering the fact that Mei just might already know just what could be going on with her lately.

Not replying at first Mei paused for a moment clenching tightly on to Yuzu's hand while she turned away her head from her, "I suspected it yes, but I really did think you were overreacting when you wanted to take me to the Doctors," she spoke in a low tone while Yuzu just listened intently definitely seeming like she was waiting for Mei to continue not wanting to interrupt her at any time which surprised the younger girl a little.

"And when the Doctor was asking me all those questions about when my last period was, and if I had been 'Sexually active' lately, I thought that was what was going to confirm my suspicions…" pausing for a moment Mei turned back to Yuzu while she sighed heavily again, "…but then she said that it was just a stomach bug and I just thought I couldn't have been…pregnant. I know we've slept together since I came back, but still I…I thought for sure that…" seeming to be struggling with what she was trying to say Mei's voice trailed off as she was trying to make sense of all this, causing Yuzu to look to her with a concerned expression now.

"I mean it's a baby, a whole other person, how on earth would we raise it? We've just barely both graduated from high school, not even sure what we want to be doing in the future, and now…and now this…" not seeming like she could continue speaking anymore Mei bit her bottom lip and let her head hang a little low, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, while she tried to keep her composure as best as she could.

Seeing her girlfriend struggling so much Yuzu looked to Mei with a worried expression, turning her body towards her as she now squeezed onto the younger girl's hand, causing Mei to widen her eyes as she turned back to Yuzu and glanced down to their hands, squeezing the blonde's in return.

"I'm scared too Mei, and I know we might not be ready for this kind of thing to be happening so soon…so what do you want to do?" Yuzu asked, giving an understanding small smile to Mei, willing to go with whatever she would choose it seemed, as she waited to hear the younger girl's response.

Seeming hesitate to answer, Mei wasn't sure how to reply, knowing what Yuzu was asking her right now, but not entirely sure just how to respond, trying to work out her own thoughts, but her mind being so full of questions at the moment that she didn't know what to think right now, eventually breathing deeply as she spoke in almost a whispered tone.

"The truth is I'm not sure what I want to do, I'm still trying to get my head around all this really, but this baby…the one that's growing inside me right now, it's…it's really ours isn't it Yuzu?" Mei asked as she now had moved her other arm and was currently resting her free hand over her stomach, Yuzu having a feeling that it wasn't because she was having pain at this moment, smiling slightly as she nodded to Mei while the younger girl was looking back to her as tears were still filling her eyes.

"Yeah, it really is our little baby Mei," Yuzu stated as she moved closer to Mei and rested her free hand over Mei's as she guided her hand to caress her stomach gently in a small circular motion, pecking the younger girl on her forehead softly, while Mei sighed and rested her head against Yuzu's shoulder.

"Then we can't just get rid of it, can we?" Mei asked, seeming to have decided what she wanted to do now, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes as she pulled away from the younger girl a little, and looked at her deeply in the eyes, emerald staring into lavender as the blonde seemed to have a very serious looking expression on her face at the moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want Mei?" Yuzu questioned showing that she wasn't willing to go through with all this if it wasn't what Mei really wanted, but Mei simply nodded her head with a slight smile to the blonde.

"We aren't ready for it, a baby and everything that comes with raising one is a huge responsibility, and it's a really crazy thought to think that we could be parents in a few months…" Mei paused for a moment knowing just how serious this was right now, and although she still wasn't sure how they would be able to deal with their lives suddenly changing like this, something was telling her to take this chance that was being presented in front of them at this moment in time.

"…but tell me when our lives have ever been what you would call 'normal'?" the younger girl asked as she caused for Yuzu to lit up as she couldn't help but smile back to Mei and feel more tears of overwhelming tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying again.

"So we're going to have a baby Mei?" Yuzu asked just barely able to keep her composure as she felt Mei interlocking their fingers, nodding to the blonde while she squeezed tightly on to the younger girl's hand.

The two smiling to each other as Yuzu embraced Mei again, and Mei allowed herself to relax as she cuddled up close to Yuzu, and hugged her back tightly, still having her free hand resting on her stomach, as she glanced down for a moment, and although she still had hundreds of questions running through her mind right now, she believed she was more than confident that this is what she really wanted for both herself and Yuzu.

However she pulling away for a moment as she looked to Yuzu with a serious expression, "But only if this is what you want as well Yuzu," she stated letting the elder girl know that this was going to be something that they both would decide to go through with, but it seemed like there was no question for Yuzu.

Seeming a little nervous at first, Yuzu was simply smiling again a moment later, "Of course it is Mei," she answered as she took hold of both of Mei's hands and brought them up to her lips, lightly kissing her knuckles and causing the tops of the younger girl's ears to redden as the blonde smiled to her brightly.

Mei hiding a slight blush as she just leaned in and rested her forehead against Yuzu's and let out a long sigh, while Yuzu let go of one of her hands and started to gently stroke her long, black hair, the two both closing their eyes as they sat in peaceful silence for a few moments, before Yuzu whispered to Mei.

"I love you Mei," the blonde stated as she caused Mei to open her eyes and look to her, seeing Yuzu just smiling back to her happily as the younger girl leaned into her, as Mei just let her lips form into a small smile in return.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

She replied, leaning in as well as the two soon closed the ting gap between them, the two kissing sweetly as they both held each other tightly, letting themselves melt into this moment as they let silence slip back between them.

Staying cuddling together on the bed, until they eventually heard the sound of Yuzu's Mother returning back home, and them all having a late lunch together as luckily it seemed like Mei was able to keep the meal down for longer than she thought she would. The two both deciding to keep their 'news' to themselves for now and not tell Yuzu's Mother about it all just yet.

….

Yuzu waking up early the next morning as she stood in the kitchen making breakfast for her girlfriend as she was hopeful that Mei's 'Morning sickness' had improved somewhat since she hadn't thrown up her lunch or dinner last night, but was being sure to only make the younger girl something light as she could always end up being wrong, and Mei might just get sick again after all.

Her Mother already having had her own breakfast and left, while Mei was still sleeping soundly, snuggled up in Yuzu's warm bed, as the blonde was happily waiting for her girlfriend to wake up and come walking into the kitchen.

Now standing back from the counter as she looked to the two plates of food that she had made for Mei and herself, nodding with a smile as she was satisfied with everything and now just had to wait patiently for her girlfriend to come and join her for breakfast, wondering a little if she should go and wake her since it would be better for her to get an early start with the day they had planned out for them, but deciding to let her rest for a bit longer, figuring that she would most likely need it right about now.

However just as she leaned against the counter and went to pull her phone out of her back pocket, she lifted her head to the sound of her bedroom door slamming open, and loud footsteps sounding from the hallway, hearing the door to the bathroom slam shut a moment later as she sighed a little and wondered if she should even bother with offering any breakfast to Mei since it was now obvious that she was throwing up all the food that she had eaten yesterday, and would definitely not be up for eating anything else for a good while.

Waiting for a little while as she now stood with her arms folded across her chest, soon hearing the door to the bathroom opening and faint footsteps come from the hallway, smiling slightly as she saw her tired girlfriend walk into the kitchen, the younger girl sighing heavily as she came to sit down at the dining table.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want any breakfast?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile, getting only a slight glare from the younger girl as Mei just rolled her eyes and probed herself up on her elbow, turning away from the blonde, and running her other hand through her long, untidy hair, while she kind of just wanted to go back to bed right now.

"Well other than having more morning sickness, are you feeling any better Mei?" Yuzu asked, looking nervously to the younger girl still as she could see that Mei was still quite pale just like she had been these past few days, and was obviously still looking very tired, not to mention the fact that she could also kind of see that Mei's other arm was now being pressed into her stomach, guessing that that meant she was having cramps again.

"Not really,"

Mei replied as she soon just held her head in her hands, still feeling a little nauseous right now, lifting her head a moment later as she saw Yuzu walking back over to the counter and sighing slightly when she saw the blonde putting her plate of food in the fridge for later, removing her hands from her head as she caught Yuzu's attention by clearing her throat.

"But could you please get me a glass of water Yuzu?" the younger girl asked in a low tone, while the blonde looked back to Mei and just smiled slightly to her girlfriend in return.

"Of course Mei,"

The blonde replied as she nodded to Mei and quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with some cold water, soon bringing it over to Mei and placing it down on the table for her, while she also brought over her own breakfast so that she could sit beside her girlfriend and maybe try and persuade her to have some of her breakfast, since she didn't want the younger girl to be hungry for too long even if she was just going to end up throwing it all back up later.

However just as Yuzu was about to pull out her chair and sit down beside Mei, they both heard the sound of loud knocking coming from the front door, the noise causing Mei and Yuzu to look to each other for a moment, before Yuzu just shrugged slightly and turned to head for the front door.

"I'll get it," she stated as she came walking to the front door, wondering just who it could be coming to see them while it was still quite early in the morning. Opening and answering the door Yuzu was soon surprised to see two familiar faces greeting her happily in return.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan," Matsuri greeted with a smile to Yuzu, while Harumi stood beside her with a tired look on her face, Yuzu not knowing how to react for a moment, before she shook her head and composed herself.

"Matsuri, Harumin, what are you two doing here?" Yuzu asked as she still seemed a little confused as to why the other two were at her doorstep so early in the morning, not expecting to see them until maybe later today.

"We're here to wish you both luck of course, after all today's the day that you and Mei-san are telling her Dad about everything that's happened right?" Matsuri smiled before she looked into the apartment and soon stepped inside even though Yuzu had not yet invited her to come in, "Speaking of which is Mei-san up yet?" she asked walking into the hallway and seeming to be looking around for a certain dark-haired girl.

"Err yeah, she's sitting at the dining table in the kitchen," Yuzu stated as she pointed Matsuri to where the kitchen was, as the younger girl just thanked Yuzu in return, before heading for the kitchen to go and find Mei.

"Matsuri, don't just go inviting yourself inside someone else's home," Harumi scolded her girlfriend, as she glared to Matsuri, but was just brushed off by the younger girl, sighing deeply as she hung her head low for a moment.

"I'm guessing this was Matsuri's idea?" Yuzu asked with a slight smile to Harumi, while the brunette just nodded as she lifted her head and smiled back to the blonde.

"How did you guess?," Harumi replied, causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly, as the blonde soon invited her friend inside, closing the front door behind her, and then turning to lead her into the kitchen and dining area, where Mei and Matsuri were right now.

Matsuri already seeming to have made herself at home as she sat across from Mei at the dining table, stealing some of Yuzu's freshly made breakfast, while Mei hit her grabbing hands away from the plate, glaring to her slightly, while the younger girl smiled back to her innocently.

"Where's your Mother Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked as she looked around the kitchen, noticing that the older woman was nowhere to be seen right now, while Yuzu just walked to the kitchen counter and began to make some warm tea for them all (well bar Mei).

"She left to go and see Mei's Dad about half an hour ago, and said she would be coming back with him later on this afternoon," Yuzu answered as she filled the kettle with cold water and waited for it to boil, leaning against the counter again, while she and Harumi looked to their two girlfriends with slight smiles.

"Is she preparing him for what he's in for later?" Harumi asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah something like that,"

Yuzu simply replied with a slight smile, not knowing exactly what her Mother was talking to Mei's Dad about right now, but hoping that it may cause Mei's Dad to react calmly when it came to her and Mei telling him about everything that had happened lately, and why Mei wouldn't be leaving with him this time.

A slight silence falling on the two as they just seemed to be watching as Matsuri would annoy Mei, and Mei just responding with glaring to the younger girl, Matsuri simply just brushing her off in return.

"Did you talk to Mei?" Harumi asked in a low voice so that the other two couldn't hear her now, while Yuzu widened her eyes a little and looked to the brunette with a slightly taken aback expression.

"Yes, I did,"

Yuzu replied with a nod after a short pause, speaking in a nervous tone, while Harumi now seemed more interested as she was a little surprised by the fact that Yuzu had actually taken her advice and chosen to act upon it, just like she had told her to yesterday.

"And, what happened? What did she say?" Harumi questioned as she seemed eager to know how everything had gone down with Mei yesterday afternoon, Yuzu just smiling slightly in return.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Yuzu stated as she gestured towards her girlfriend, causing Harumi to look a little skeptical, but soon just shrugging as she turned and looked to Mei, catching the dark-haired girl's attention, while also seeming to have caught Matsuri's attention in the process.

"Are you feeling any better Mei?" Harumi asked simply, already guessing how Mei would answer, while the dark-haired girl just looked back to her blankly for a moment, before answering her with a slight shake of her head.

"Not really, but I guess you could now say that Yuzu's at fault for it all," Mei stated, seeming like she wasn't all that interested in talking, looking to Harumi with a blank expression, while Yuzu rested her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow to her girlfriend.

"Hey you're just as much at fault for this as I am, Mei. After all you were the one that 'instigated' it that first night when you came back and slept in my room," Yuzu pointed out while Mei just looked back to her with an unfazed expression as both Harumi and Matsuri seemed a little confused over what the other two were talking about right now.

"I don't know what you're referring to," the dark-haired girl simply said in return, causing Yuzu to whine out her name slightly in reply to her girlfriend, while Mei just turned away from the blonde, and rested her head in her hands again for a moment, sighing heavily.

Matsuri and Harumi glancing to each other, wondering just what was going on between the other two, as they looked back to them again, "Just what are you two going on about?" Matsuri asked as her and Harumi looked to the other two with questioning expressions.

Yuzu turning her attention off of Mei for a moment as she looked back to Harumi and Matsuri and smiled slightly to them both, "Well, it seems like yesterday when I talked to you two about Mei, you may have just been onto something Harumin," she stated choosing to let the other two figure it out for themselves, as they both still seemed a little confused, looking to each other again and thinking for a bit, before Harumi suddenly widened her eyes and Yuzu could see that she had now caught onto the hints that her and Mei had just been dropping.

"Wait…you two don't mean…"

Harumi paused as she looked to and from Yuzu and Mei, not believing what her thoughts were telling her at first, then realizing that she had been right from when Yuzu told her and Matsuri about Mei's sudden illness yesterday, as she saw Mei just nodding to her slowly as the dark-haired girl looked to her with somewhat of a nervous expression now.

"Mei's really pregnant?" Harumi asked as a smile was slowly beginning to form on her lips, Matsuri widening her eyes as she looked to Yuzu, eager to hear the blonde's answer as well, while Yuzu simply just nodded in reply with a smile.

"We're going to have a baby," the blonde happily stated as Harumi's face lit up in response.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you two," she replied throwing her arms around Yuzu as they both hugged tightly, them cheering in excitement and joy, while Matsuri looked to Mei and smirked slightly as she saw a slight blush staining the elder girl's cheeks, clearly she wasn't having the same reaction to all this as her girlfriend was.

"Wait are we even sure that it's your kid Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked as she looked to Yuzu, but was glancing to Mei out of the corner of her eye a moment later, as Mei had now lifted up her head and was raising her eyebrow to the younger girl.

"What do you mean Matsuri?" Yuzu asked as she looked back to the younger girl with a questioning expression, while Harumi just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend being her regular teasing self as always.

"Well are you sure that Mei's baby is really yours, and no one else's?" Matsuri asked causing Yuzu to seem a little anxious all of a sudden, while Mei just rolled her eyes and spoke up to prevent her girlfriend from worrying over nothing.

"There's no way it could be anyone else's, I've only ever slept with Yuzu," the dark-haired girl simply explained as she ran a hand through her long, black hair and felt so exhausted right now, that she felt like she really didn't have the energy for everything that was going on at the moment.

Yuzu nodding with a bit of a blush staining her cheeks, smiling to Matsuri, while the younger girl just sat back in her chair and shrugged her shoulders in return, "I was just checking that Mei-san's baby was really yours Yuzu-chan," she stated folding her arms across her chest now, while Yuzu just smiled to her slightly, she rolling her eyes as well.

"Plus if that's the case then why isn't Yuzu-chan pregnant as well? After all you haven't been taking any birth control or anything either right Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked as she raised her eyebrow to Yuzu, while the blonde just shook her head slightly in reply.

"No I haven't, but I'm not having any symptoms like Mei is, and I guess at the time I just wasn't ovulating, like Mei must have been," Yuzu stated being confident that she wasn't pregnant as well while Matsuri just shrugged her shoulder again, looking like she was going to ask another question of some sort, before Harumi cut her off and stopped her from doing so.

"So have you two told your Mom yet Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked, giving her girlfriend a slight glare, while she now caused Yuzu to have her attention back on her, as the blonde turned back to her and just shook her head in reply.

"No, actually we were planning to do it once we've told Mei's Dad about everything that's happened," Yuzu stated as she smiled to Harumi as the brunette just nodded in response, thinking that that was probably the best idea for them both, what with everything that was going on today.

"Well we'll be wishing you both luck," Harumi stated with a smile to the blonde while Yuzu just nodded in return.

"Thank you Harumin," Yuzu replied with a small smile, hoping that that luck would be on her and Mei's side for later on in the afternoon, when they would need it more than anything else.

Matsuri smiling to Yuzu slightly, before she heard another heavy sigh come from the girl that was sitting beside her, looking to Mei for a moment as she noticed the elder girl pressing one arm into her stomach, while she was biting her bottom lip. The younger girl going to ask if she was alright, but Mei standing from her chair before she could say anything.

"I'm going to rest for a bit Yuzu," Mei stated as she seemed to be feeling really drained right now, while Yuzu looked back to her and seemed concerned for her all of a sudden, worried that this might have been all too much for Mei so early in the morning.

"O-okay, but you'll call me if you need anything at all right?" Yuzu asked as she came walking over to her girlfriend, while Mei just nodded and looked back to the blonde with a softened expression.

"I'll be fine Yuzu," she replied, leaning into Yuzu and pecking her on the forehead, causing Yuzu to blush a little, while Mei turned a moment later and left the kitchen and living area, making her way to Yuzu's bedroom, while the other three girls watched her go, all of them feeling concerned for her now it seemed.

"Is her morning sickness any better?" Harumi asked as she looked to Yuzu, feeling worried for the young couple, while Yuzu just shook her head in reply.

"She ate yesterday afternoon, but then threw it all back up a little while ago," Yuzu answered with a slight sigh, as she walked back to stand at the kitchen counter so that she could finish making the tea for her and the other two, while Harumi and Matsuri looked to each other feeling concerned for their two friends.

"You know it's a little weird that the Doctor didn't mention the fact that Mei could be pregnant when you explained everything to them the other day," Matsuri stated trying to think of ways to cheer Yuzu up a little, and not have her worrying over her girlfriend so much for at least a while.

"She did ask some questions that related to the subject, but I guess since Mei seemed to be avoiding and denying that possibility the Doctor just decided to go for something else that could also be a reason for everything that's been going on with her lately. After all the only pregnancy symptoms that Mei has are the morning sickness, the tiredness, and the stomach cramps, which could all be explained by a simple stomach bug, it was the fact that she was always so pale which was throwing me off to think that this was all something more serious," Yuzu explained as she finished making tea for all three of them and handed the other two girls their mugs that were now full of warm tea. While she leaned against the counter and let a small sigh leave her lips.

"At least you've got the real answer for it all now right?" Matsuri asked smiling nervously as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug, just getting a slight nod from Yuzu.

"Yeah I guess," She smiled slightly before Harumi spoke up and caught the blonde's attention again.

"I still can't believe that you two are going to be parents soon," Harumi stated with a slight smile, while Yuzu just smiled back to her in return.

"Yeah, neither can I,"

Yuzu replied as they all soon started to talk about other topics, occasionally coming back to Mei every so often as they were basically just killing time for a bit, letting Yuzu relax while she was able to talk about everything with Harumi and Matsuri, hoping that all would go well in a few hours when Mei's father would be coming round, and the two of them would have to tell him everything, having to not hide anything from him for any longer.

….

Hours having passed as late afternoon soon came around with Harumi and Matsuri having left a little while ago, as Mei and Yuzu now sat beside each other at the dining table, staying silent while Yuzu's Mother had already returned back home, bringing alone Mei's Dad with her as all the family had soon sat down together to have dinner. Yuzu and Mei not seeming to want to speak a word as their parents tried to get them included in conversations, but nothing working as the two were too focused on what was to happen once dinner was all over and done with that neither of them seemed to have any interest whatsoever with making small talk right now.

"Aren't you going to eat anything more Mei, you've hardly touched your food?" Shō asked his daughter nervously, noticing that she hadn't eaten much of her dinner, and was wondering if everything was okay with her.

"I'm just not all that hungry right now," Mei stated after a short pause, speaking in a low tone of voice, while she would glance to Yuzu every now and again, Yuzu just looking back to her with a slight smile, before she would go back to simply just eating her dinner.

"Yes Yuzu's mother has told me that you haven't been feeling very well lately, a stomach bug is it?" Shō smiled slightly, hoping that he could keep his daughter talking for at least a little while, however things not seeming to go all that well as Mei simply just nodded in reply.

"Something like that,"

She mumbled out, before going silent once again and turning away from her Father, showing that she didn't want to keep talking to him for much longer, while Shō tried to think of another topic to talk about, but guessed that his daughter would soon just shut him down yet again. And so the rest of the meal passed by with little to no talking, and mostly just silence, all of the family being kind of glad when everyone had finished and the dinner being over soon enough.

Mei saying she couldn't eat anymore and pushing her plate of food away from her as Yuzu's mother just sighed, smiling to Mei as she picked up the young girl's plate of food, and reassured her that it was fine, "It's okay Mei, I know you're not feeling your best right now, and I wouldn't want you to push yourself at all," she stated with an understanding expression to Mei, before she took Mei's plate into the kitchen, scarping all of the untouched food off it, and then putting it into the sink along with everyone else's empty plates.

Shō soon standing up from where he had been sitting at the table, and heading to go and grab his jacket from the hallway, "Right then this has been just lovely, but we really must be heading off now, so are you ready to go Mei?" he asked his daughter, smiling to her as he hoped she would agree to coming with him, and there wouldn't be any problems, but that unfortunately not seeming to be the case as Mei just stayed sitting at the dining table, refusing to move at all.

Shō looking to his daughter with a worried expression, as Yuzu's Mother had the same expression, while Mei stayed silent, glancing to Yuzu who was still sitting beside her at the table, the blonde just resting her hand on Mei's shoulder as she nodded to her and gave her an encouraging smile, giving her the confidence she needed to finally tell her Dad about everything, and also why she wasn't going to be leaving with him this time, standing up from her chair, as Yuzu did the same a moment later.

Taking a deep breath Mei now cleared her throat and nodded to herself, looking back to her Dad as she gave him a determined expression, causing him to look a little confused for a moment, "Dad, I'm sorry but I can't go with you this time," she stated, while Shō seemed slightly surprised at first, as he just looked more confused now.

"W-what do you mean Mei?" he asked, only guessing what this conversation was going to be about.

"I mean that I don't want to leave, I want to stay here…with Yuzu," Mei gave her Dad a serious expression, letting him know that this is what she had decided and she wasn't going to be changing her mind anytime soon.

"Mei, if you want to see Yuzu more than I'm sure we can arrange to come and see her more often- Shō tried negotiating with his daughter about this, having a feeling that she just might refuse to come along since she had spent so much time with Yuzu over the past five days, however soon getting cut off by Mei.

"You don't understand Dad, nothing has changed since I left, on that first night that I stayed in Yuzu's room, I told her about how my feelings for her haven't changed at all like you said they would, and she told me the same, we slept together that night, and we've rekindled our relationship since then. Yuzu and I still want to be with each other, we still love each other, and I'm not leaving her again," Mei explained as she laid her hand out in front of Yuzu.

The blonde looking nervous at first looking to Mei with a questioning expression quite surprised that the younger girl was telling her Father all of this so clearly, even including the fact that they had slept together that first night. Seeing Mei just glancing back to her out of the corner of her eye, before she now nodded and took hold of Mei's hand and held onto it tightly, interlocking their fingers and not wanting to let go of her dear girlfriend.

Looking a little taken aback Shō looked like he didn't know how to respond for a few moments, however soon regaining his composure as he shook his head, and sighed slightly, "Listen I know this is hard for you Mei, but you're not a kid anymore, you're a grown women now, so you can't just go around saying these things when you don't really mean them," he said seeming to be taking in what Mei had said, but not seeming to be taking it seriously like Mei expected of him.

"I do mean them, and I always will, my feelings for Yuzu haven't changed at all, even when we were apart for five months, I still felt the same way as I did when I first left with you. Haven't you ever been in love before Dad?" Mei asked trying to really reason with her father now, trying to make him see just how much she cared for Yuzu, and didn't want to leave her ever again.

Hesitating a little Shō lowered his voice slightly, "Yes, I have," he stated, looking to Yuzu's mother for a moment, while Ms Okogi widened her eyes, and could feel herself blushing, having a downhearted expression on her face, before giving her ex-husband a small smile in return, and encouraged him to keep listening to Mei.

"Then you should understand how I feel when I say that I don't want this love to be lost or forgotten, it doesn't matter what you or my Grandfather might say, I'm not leaving," Mei said in a determined voice, narrowing her eyebrows and giving her Dad a stern stare, letting him know that she wasn't going to give in this time, and was ready to answer to whatever he would reply to her with.

Her Dad pausing for a moment before he sighed again, "Mei, love is something that can be so, so beautiful, but it can also ruin you more than you can ever imagine, I've lost love more than once in my life, and I know things may seem fine now, but there's never any guarantee that's how things will stay. I…I don't want you to have to go through the same things that I had to," he explained as his expression changed to one of sorrow, showing that he was believing what Mei was telling him, but warning her that love was never certain, knowing that better than anyone by now.

Mei widened her eyes a little, not realizing that her Father had been so worried for her when it came to her finding someone that she loved. Yuzu also seeming surprised, however coming back to her senses a moment later and now spoke up and as she squeezed onto Mei's hand.

"We know that nothing in life is certain, and there's no telling what the future will hold, but I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and I will never stop loving Mei. And I will never leave her," Yuzu stated with the same determined expression that Mei had a moment ago, glancing to Mei with a reassuring smile, letting her know that they were going to fight for this together. Mei looking back to her with a wondering expression, before just nodded back to her, both of them turning to look to Mei's Dad again now.

"We both want this to work, and are willing to take this risk together…" Mei paused as she thought for a moment and sighed slightly, seeming to be encouraging herself now, before continuing with what she was saying, "…besides I can't leave, not even if I wanted to," she stated causing her Dad, and Yuzu's Mother to look a little sceptical of her, while Yuzu wondered just where Mei was going with what she was saying at the moment as well.

"And why is that?" Shō asked raising his eyebrow slightly in a questioning tone.

"Because…" Mei hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head and continuing, "Because I'm pregnant with Yuzu's baby," she finished causing her father, Yuzu's mother and Yuzu herself to all widen their eyes and go silent, all three of them seeming speechless for quite a while, it looking like none of them knew how to react, while Mei just waited for one of them to say something to her.

Yuzu recovering first as she tugged on Mei's shirt and spoke to her in a whispered tone now, "Mei are you sure we should be telling your Dad, and my Mom about this so soon?" she asked, while Mei simply looked back to her with an encouraging expression, nodding to the blonde in reply.

"I-I you two have been shared Yuzu's room, but I thought you two were at least being careful," Yuzu's Mother spoke up as she seemed to still be recovering, trying to regain her composure, while Mei's Dad still stood speechless.

"Well we didn't really plan to go that far, and I guess we didn't think to take any precautions like birth control or anything," Yuzu explained with a nervous smile to her Mother, not really being ready to explain all of this to their parents, but guessing that she would have to now that Mei had come out and already said it to them both.

"Wait a minute how do you two know that Mei's pregnant?" Ms Okogi asked still obviously seeming confused by being told all this so suddenly.

"When Yuzu took me to the Doctor's the other day, they took some of my blood since I was looking so pale, and the results came back yesterday, them saying that I am in fact pregnant, and am not sick at all really," Mei answered as she looked to Yuzu's mother, while Yuzu just nodded to her Mom.

Ms Okogi seeming to be taking in what her daughter and Mei had just explained to her, as Mei's Dad was still trying to do the same, as they both went silent again, and stood thinking for a few moments, while Mei and Yuzu looked to each other and squeezed tightly on to one another's hand, waiting patiently to hear what their parents would have to say in response to them.

Mei and Yuzu soon looking back to Mei's Dad as he now cleared his throat and paused to think about what he was going to say, before nodding to himself, opening his mouth to speak, however closing it again as he sighed and looked to his beautiful daughter who wasn't so small anymore, and had clearly grown up much more than he thought she had.

"You're really pregnant Mei?" he asked in a nervous tone, seeming like he still was unsure of how to react to all this, while Mei just took a deep breath and nodded to her Dad.

"Yes, and Yuzu and I both want to raise this baby together, after all it is our baby, and there's nothing you can say that will make us change our minds about this, right Yuzu?" Mei stated a she looked to Yuzu, causing her to seem a little unprepared, before she looked to Mei and smiled, nodding back to her a moment later.

"Right, we've already thought and decided that we're going to have this baby together," Yuzu added, smiling to her Mother and Mei's Father, letting them both know that they were really serious about this and were willing to see it through right to the end together, as they still held tightly onto each other's hand while they waited to hear just how their parents would reply to them.

Luckily it not seeming to take Mei's Dad as long to reply this time as he just nodded and collected his thoughts, before looking to his daughter's hand as it was still squeezing onto Yuzu's, knowing that although the future was never going to be certain, right now Mei and Yuzu were willing to do this come what may, they wanted to get through it together while they would be holding onto each other's hand through it all just like they were at this moment in time.

Shō looking to Mei's determined expression and sighing slightly, "If this is really what the two of you what then…I won't stand in your way, and it seems like I'll need to have a little talk with your Grandfather Mei," he stated with a smile now forming on his lips, while Mei and Yuzu both widened their eyes, looking to each other, before they turned back to Shō again.

"Do you really mean that Dad?" Mei asked as her eyes filled with hope as she looked to her Dad with a nervous expression, eagerly awaiting for his reply, while he just nodded in return.

"I can see just how much you two care for each other, how much you two love each other, and how much you both want this, plus I believe that you two can get through this. Now I see that separating you two was so wrong, because it's clear that you two really are willing to make it through it all as long as you're together," Shō stated as he gave an understanding smile to his daughter, while she at first couldn't believe what she was hearing, soon feeling tears filing her eyes as her bottom lip quivered slightly. Yuzu just smiling as she nodded to Mei's Dad.

"But know that a baby is a big responsibility, so if you ever need any help with anything at all, just say so okay?" Shō smiled as he looked to his beloved daughter with a caring expression, while Mei soon nodded, a smile forming on her lips, and tears of joy starting to run down her cheeks.

"T-thank you Dad," she said sniffling a little, and biting back a couple of cries, while Shō just smiled and came over to her, wrapping his arms around his daughter, as Mei let go of Yuzu's hand for a moment as she hugged her Dad back tightly.

"You're welcome Mei," Shō replied as he kissed Mei on top of her head and embraced her lovingly, while he felt her holding onto him tightly, not remembering the last time that they had hugged each other like this, and truly feeling like he was now much closer to his daughter.

Yuzu smiling to Mei sharing an embrace with her Father, and couldn't help but also begin to tear up as well, before she then looked to her Mother and felt nervous again, catching the older woman's attention a moment later.

"What about you Mom?" she asked, while Mei and Shō now looked to Yuzu's Mother with wondering expressions, Yuzu having the same as they all waited to hear just what she would say in reply to her daughter.

"What about me? I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandma so soon," Ms Okogi stated with a simple smile, causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly, walking up to her daughter and giving her a tight hug, "And I will also be here for whenever you two need me" she said, while Yuzu hugged her back happily.

Mei soon letting go of her Father and letting Yuzu's Mother embrace her too as they all were hugging each other and eventually all separating and sitting back down at the dining room table, talking about everything a little more while it was easy to see that the atmosphere had now turned into something much more cheerful than before, as they all happily chatted to one another for what seemed like hours on end.

….

Late evening soon having rolled in as Shō had said his goodbyes and returned back to Mei's Grandfather's manor, Ms Okogi staying up to wash the dishes from dinner, while Mei and Yuzu had gone to bed together, both of them cuddled up under Yuzu's covers as they held each other close. Yuzu rubbing Mei's stomach softly as she kissed her forehead lightly, as Mei just sighed deeply relaxing in her lover's embrace and could feel the pain in her abdomen slowly beginning to subside.

"Is your stomach still hurting?" Yuzu asked as she stopped for a moment, and looked to the younger girl in her arms, while Mei just looked back up to the blonde and rested her hands over Yuzu's.

"A little,"

Mei answered as she guided Yuzu's hands to keep rubbing her aching stomach in a circular motion, Yuzu simply following Mei's movements, as she let the younger girl rest her head on her chest and smiled happily, however frowning a little as she thought about something.

"Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to suddenly come out and tell our parents about the baby?" Yuzu asked, thinking that they had agreed on telling their parents that news later once everything else had been cleared up, seeming like she was still a little surprised that Mei had come out with the truth so suddenly like that.

"I figured that they were going to find out soon enough anyway, and since we were already telling my Dad about everything I guess that ended up slipping out as well," Mei answered in a slightly nervous voice, letting Yuzu know that she had not originally planned to tell their patents about her pregnancy the way she had, and had more or less just come out with it as a spur of the moment kind of thing.

"And do you think your Dad would have let you stay and still have been so supportive even if you didn't tell him about you being pregnant?" the blonde asked feeling a little nervous, while Mei just lay in silence for a moment, before answering Yuzu.

"Yes," she simply stated with a nod, causing Yuzu to seem a little taken aback, wondering how Mei was so confident about this.

"How?"

"Simple, I know my Dad really just wants me to be happy, and just like he knows now, I'm sure we could have still made him see that I'm happiest when I'm together with you Yuzu," Mei simply said with a slight smile forming on her lips, causing Yuzu to seem surprised at first, before she smiled back to Mei, and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm my happiest when I'm with you too. I love you Mei!" the blonde cried happily as she hugged Mei tightly, and nuzzled her lovingly, while Mei just nuzzled her back.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

Mei replied in a whispered voice as she smiled contently and thought that she really couldn't be happier right now, and truly felt like her Dad was completely right when he had said that although the future for them wasn't certain right now, there was hope that she and Yuzu could make it through it all as long as they were together just like they were right now in this very moment.


	9. Future Insecurities

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a few days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu sighed slightly as she stood at the kitchen counter currently making her own breakfast, and wondering if she should bother making anything for her girlfriend who was still asleep in bed right now. Knowing that Mei was still having morning sickness pretty much every day, the blonde was unsure if she should just make a glass of water and leave things at that instead, since it was very likely that Mei wouldn't be able to keep anything else down for that long.

Standing back Yuzu looked to her plate full of freshly made food, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned to one side, and seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments.

Ms Okogi looked to her daughter with a slightly concerned expression, as she sat at the dining table, having already had her own breakfast, while she now sighed a little and called to Yuzu, catching the blonde's attention.

"Yuzu, is something the matter?"

She asked, causing her daughter to now turn and look back to her, seeming like she had pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind for a few moments, while she just shook her head, and smiled slightly in reply to her Mother.

"It's nothing Mom, I was just..."

Yuzu paused as she and her Mother soon heard the faint sound of footsteps as both of them turned to look to the entrance of the dining and kitchen area, as Mei now came slowly walking up to the dining table, still wearing her pajamas as her long, black hair flowed untidily down her back. The young girl letting out a heavy sigh and feeling starved from not eating probably for days, but once she even thought about eating anything, it just caused her to feel nauseous again.

"Good morning Mei, are you feeling any better?" Yuzu asked as she looked to her girlfriend with a nervous smile, feeling concerned as she could already easily guess what the younger girl's answer was going to be.

Mei just shook her head in reply as she thought about sitting down beside Yuzu's Mother, as the older woman greeted her kindly with a caring smile, getting just a softened expression in response from Mei. The dark-haired girl then just decided to stay standing as she lifted her head and looked to Yuzu's concerned expression.

"You want some water?"

Yuzu asked with a slight smile, as she raised her eyebrow to her girlfriend, already having gone through this same routine for the past few days, and knowing the younger girl wouldn't be wanting any food right now.

Mei just nodded in reply, as she just turned her head away from the blonde, while Yuzu smiled and turned to fill a glass with cold water for Mei, coming and handing the drink to the younger girl a moment later, as she seemed to be leaning in slightly.

But Mei simply taking the water and bowing her head a little to Yuzu, "Thank you," she spoke in a low voice that was almost like a whisper, before she walked off out of the dining area and into the lounge, while Yuzu stood back and sighed slightly in return, watching Mei as she sat down on the sofa, and picked up the television remote, while she started to flip through the different channels.

"Still quiet I see," Ms Okogi stated as she sighed as well, smiling slightly to her daughter, while Yuzu just nodded in return, feeling worried for her girlfriend as she looked to her again.

' _Mei's been quiet like this for days now; in fact this is how she's been since we told her Dad about everything. And I know she might not be meaning to but...I just feel like she's constantly avoiding me,'_ Yuzu thought as she looked to Mei's pale face, wondering just when, or even if she would start getting better, _'Is her whole pregnancy going to be like this?'_ she sighed again, hoping there was some way that Mei's condition could soon improve so that she didn't have to see the girl she loved suffer so much anymore.

"Does she talk to you much Mom?"

Yuzu now asked, obviously directing the question to her Mother, but still looking to her girlfriend it seemed at the moment, while Ms Okogi looked back to her daughter again with another concerned expression.

"Not really, unfortunately,"

She just shook her head in response, knowing that her daughter was hurting right now, and just wanted for Mei to get at least a little better from how she had been lately. After all although her condition wasn't really getting any worse, it wasn't improving at all either.

"Do you remember you being like this while you were pregnant with me?" Yuzu asked, being quite serious as she was a little curious and wondering if all this that Mei was going through was 'normal' for a pregnant girl.

"No, I had morning sickness, but nothing like what Mei has," Ms Okogi chuckled slightly, going back in her mind to when she was pregnant with Yuzu, and remembering what it was like for her back then.

"But I wasn't as young as Mei is, plus you've got to remember that all women react differently to pregnancy, and it just seems that Mei is having a hard time with the certain symptoms that she has," she added, giving her daughter an understanding smile, while Yuzu just looked back to her Mother with a slight sad looking smile in return, before she turned back to her girlfriend again.

"Do you think I should take her back to the Doctor's?"

Yuzu questioned as even though she guessed that Mei would probably say she was overreacting again, the blonde just couldn't shake the feeling that things would just worsen from here if she didn't do anything about it.

"I think you should wait a little more, Mei will get better, you've just got to give her time Yuzu," the blonde's Mother smiled as she now stood up from her chair and came over to give her daughter a quick, tight hug, "Tell you what, if you're so worried about Mei then talk to her about it, before causing her more stress with Doctor visits," she added looking to her daughter in a caring manner, as Yuzu just smiled back to her, and nodded slightly in return.

"Well I need to run some errands, you two will watch over the house while I'm gone right?"

Ms Okogi asked as she raised her voice so that Mei could hear her as well, while Yuzu now let go of her and nodded in reply, getting another smile from her Mother, before she walked into the lounge to see Mei now sitting with her back to the television as she looked straight back at her.

"Goodbye Mei," the older woman smiled as she walked over to Mei and leaned down to her now, "Make sure you tell Yuzu if there really is anything for her to get herself worried over, okay?" she whispered so that Yuzu wouldn't hear her, as Mei widened her eyes a little, before nervously nodding her head in reply, as Ms Okogi gave the younger girl a caring expression, and turned to leave a moment later.

Yuzu and Mei watched as the blonde's Mother left out the front door, before they both sighed in unison, causing them to look to each other for a moment, before Mei just turned away from Yuzu and sat back to look at the television screen again, while Yuzu frowned slightly and now came walking over to her girlfriend.

Coming to stand beside the younger girl, while Mei just looked blankly at the television, pretending that she hadn't noticed Yuzu standing there it seemed, "Are you sure you're okay Mei?" the blonde asked as she now caused Mei to turn back to her and sigh slightly in reply.

"Yuzu, I'm fine, you don't need to worry so much," Mei stated in a low voice, as she seemed to be avoiding looking back into Yuzu's emerald eyes. Turning away from the blonde a moment later.

"Then why won't you talk to me, or even look at me for that matter?" Yuzu questioned as all she wanted was to help Mei and hopefully soon see why she seemed to be avoiding her so much lately.

Mei looked back to Yuzu again, before just sighing and shaking her head, "You...you wouldn't understand Yuzu," she stated glancing away from the blonde yet again.

"Then help me understand, please let me help you Mei," Yuzu said in a worried tone, as she wore a pleading expression, showing the younger girl that she wanted to be there for her, and wished for her to open up and tell her just what was going on with her right now.

Widening her eyes a little Mei looked back to the blonde, feeling a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she looked to Yuzu's begging expression, however quickly hiding her blush and collecting herself, the younger girl just looked down to her hands as she clenched them into tight fists.

"It's just..." Mei paused as she seemed like she wanted to say what was really on her mind right now, but just refrained from doing so, as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Just leave it Yuzu, I'm going to rest for a bit," she stated as she stood up from the sofa, and quickly turned away from Yuzu, heading to leave the room, however Yuzu quickly grabbing onto her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

"Mei, I won't leave it...not until you tell me just what's going on with you, it's not just the morning sickness that is bothering you, there's something else, isn't there?" Yuzu asked now looking to Mei with a serious expression, while Mei just bit her bottom lip again, feeling her eyes filling up with tears, as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Yuzu noticing this as she now looked to her girlfriend with a confused expression, and then seeming surprised as the younger girl soon turned round to face the blonde for just a moment.

"Just forget it!" Mei said in raised voice as Yuzu could now see the tears that were in the younger girl's lavender eyes, threatening to leak over her eyelids, and steam down her cheeks, while her shoulders were still shaking slightly.

"Mei?"

Yuzu questioned as she looked worried now, and loosened her grip on Mei's hand, while the younger girl just wiped her eyes and pulled her hand out of Yuzu's grasp, before turning on her heel and quickly running out of the lounge. Yuzu watching her go, and soon hearing her bedroom door slam shut a moment later, while she called to Mei but got no response in return.

Sighing slightly Yuzu now just let her hand fall back to rest at her side, as she looked to where Mei had ran off to, and could feel a slight aching pain inside her chest, _'What's going on with you Mei, why won't you let me help you?'_ she questioned inside her mind, before she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, and decided to leave her girlfriend alone for a bit, as she guessed she wouldn't get anything out of her now. And so feeling a little downhearted she instead left to go and see Harumi, and then later, after she had given Mei some space she could maybe try and talk with her again.

...

Now sighing deeply Yuzu stood at the front of Harumi's house, thinking that maybe she could ask her to go shopping with her, just to get her mind off Mei for a bit. But really she guessed that she would most probably wind up just wanting to go back home and see Mei again in no time, which was something she also kind of wanted to do right at this moment, but pushing those thoughts out of her head, as she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with trying to talk to Mei again just yet, and so decided to just maybe talk to Harumi about it all instead and see what she would come up with.

Lifting her fist up and knocking lightly on the door, her eyes widening as she heard the sound of Harumi's voice answer almost immediately, hearing loud footsteps from inside the house, before the brunette answered the door, and looked like she was surprised to see Yuzu standing on her doorstep.

"Oh Yuzucchi, what are you doing here?" Harumi asked as she seemed surprised and yet relieved as she collected herself, and greeted the blonde, while she stood more relaxed now, as Yuzu just looked back to her, seeming a little confused.

"Hey Harumin, sorry to just drop by like this unannounced, is your sister here?" Yuzu asked, still a little confused over how 'jumpy' Harumi seemed a moment ago when answering the door, and wondering if she was imposing on anything at all.

"Don't worry about it, and no, she went out last night with a College friend, and isn't due back until early this afternoon," Harumi explained now stepping aside, as she invited Yuzu inside, and closed the front door behind the blonde, as she thanked the brunette and walked inside her friend's house.

"So what's up?" Harumi asked as she folded her arms across her chest and was wondering just what Yuzu had dropped by her house for all of a sudden, while the blonde just nervously smiled and shook her head slightly in response.

"It's nothing serious, and to be honest it's probably just me being paranoid I guess but..." Yuzu trailed off slightly as she started to turn away from Harumi, while she was avoiding the other girl's eyes, causing Harumi to raise her eyebrow slightly, noticing that something was off with the blonde, and it definitely seeming like there was something bothering her right now.

Harumi was about to question if Yuzu was alright only to be interrupted before she could even open her mouth as both her and the blonde now heard a very familiar voice call out to them from another room, Yuzu seeming surprised to see just who else was here.

"Who was at the door Harumi-chan...? Yuzu-chan what are you doing here?"

Yuzu just sighed slightly with a smile seeing Matsuri now walking up to her and Harumi, and greeting her, getting a greeting smile back from the younger girl in return.

"I thought you said you were going to take a shower?" Harumi stated as she now glared to Matsuri, while the younger girl just looked innocently back to her girlfriend.

"I did, and I was going to go for a shower, but then I heard someone knocking at the door, and thought it might be your elder sister," Matsuri explained with a nervous smile to the elder girl, while Harumi just sighed a little in return.

"Yeah so did I at first,"

The brunette stated in a low voice, before her and Matsuri both looked back to Yuzu again as she was now just standing there with a eyebrow raised slightly to the other two, while a small smirk was tugging at her lips, as she folded her arms and waited for some kind of explanation.

"Sorry Yuzucchi, Matsuri stayed over last night, and she hasn't left since, even though I have told her to go home already," Harumi explained, as she ended up glaring to the younger girl again, while Matsuri just shrugged slightly to her girlfriend.

"I guess you just can't get rid of me, Harumi-chan," she said with a slight smirk, causing Harumi to just give her a stern stare in response, before she rolled her eyes and surpassed the urge to get angry with her girlfriend as she just sighed and looked back to Yuzu instead,

While the blonde just chuckled slightly in return to the other two acting how they always did, "So I'm guessing that you haven't told your sister that you two are dating yet?" she asked, although already feeling like she knew the answer.

"Yeah we haven't really gotten around to that just yet,"

Harumi smiled nervously as she now lead Yuzu and Matsuri into the lounge, making some warm tea for them all, as they were all soon sitting down around the small coffee table in the middle of the lounge together, catching up since it had a few days since they had last seen each other.

"To be honest I don't know why you still want to keep us a secret from your sister, we've told practically everyone else after all," Matsuri stated, as Harumi just glared to her girlfriend, while Yuzu just smiled slightly to the other two.

"I told you, I just don't know how she will take it, especially since it's you that I'm dating,"

"What do you mean, 'especially since it's me'? She's met me before now,"

Matsuri questioned with a raised eyebrow, while Harumi and her just went on for a little longer, while Yuzu now looked down to her warm cup of tea that she was currently cradling in her hands, stroking the cup slightly, as she let out a long sigh, her smile fading, while she couldn't help but allow her mind to go back to wondering how her girlfriend was doing at the moment it seemed, and hoping that her Mother had come back by now, so that Mei wouldn't be lonely all by herself in the house.

Harumi hearing Yuzu's heavy sigh as she looked back to the blonde, and noticed the worried expression that she was wearing, and wondered just what was the reason behind it, remembering that Yuzu had started talking about something before Matsuri had come over to them when they were all in the hallway, and guessed she should now find out just what she had come here for in the first place, and just what was on her mind at the moment.

"Yuzu?"

Harumi called to the blonde, causing her to lift up her head a little, as her attention was brought back onto the brunette, while Matsuri was also now looking to the her girlfriend, wondering just what she was planning here.

"I know you said you were just being paranoid or whatever earlier, but there really is something bothering you, isn't there?" Harumi asked as she reached her hand out and rested it over Yuzu's arm, giving the blonde a softened expression, as Yuzu just widened her eyes and bit her bottom lip, hesitating a little before she just nodded with a heavy sigh, while she looked back down to her cup of warm tea again.

"It's about Mei,"

Yuzu nervously stated as she glanced to the other two, while both of them just smiled, rolling their eyes a little, already guessing that this would be about a certain dark-haired girl, that was pretty much the cause of all Yuzu's paranoid thoughts and worries, even when she didn't mean to be.

"Well that sounds familiar, but I thought you told us that things had gone really well with Mei's Dad?" Harumi questioned as she seemed a little confused as first, as her and Matsuri obviously wanted to hear just what was on Yuzu's mind right now as they both leaned forward over the coffee table a little.

"They did, in fact this really doesn't have anything to do with that...or maybe it does, I don't know anymore to be honest," Yuzu's trailed off a little as she lowered her tone, seeming like she was beginning to confuse even herself now, as her mind was asking her countless questions, that she had no idea how to answer at all.

"So, what happened this time?" Harumi asked as she encouraged the blonde to just take things slow and tell them just what was going on with her and Mei lately, and why it was playing on her mind so much now.

Taking a deep breath Yuzu just nodded to herself for a moment, before she started to explain to the other two just what had been causing her to worry over her girlfriend so much at the moment, "I kinda talked to my Mom about it this morning, and she might be right that I'm just worrying myself about this more than I should, but the thing is Mei hasn't talked to me very much since we told her Dad everything, in fact she's been really quiet around my Mom as well, and I just don't know why," she spoke in a low voice, causing Harumi and Matsuri to just look to each other for a moment, before turning back to the blonde again.

"Have you done anything to make Mei-san mad at you maybe?" Matsuri asked as it seemed her and Harumi were both trying to figure out just what could be the cause for Mei's sudden silence, while Yuzu just shook her head slightly in response to the younger girl.

"Not that I know of, and to be honest she doesn't seem to be 'mad' at me as such, more like she's just avoiding me all of a sudden. Plus there's something else that has me wondering just what's going on with her," Yuzu stated as she remembered Mei's expression as she was holding back tears a little while ago, still questioning just what had caused her to seem so upset all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Harumi asked as both her and Matsuri seemed eager to know more, and see if they could help Yuzu with these worries she was having about her girlfriend right now.

"Earlier this morning I asked her why she wouldn't talk to me and why she seemed to be avoiding me so much lately, however all she said in return was that I 'wouldn't understand', and when I tried to make her see that I just wanted to be there for her she tried to escape to my room, but I grabbed onto her and stopped her, only to let her go when...when she soon turned back to me as I saw tears in her eyes, and I could tell she was biting back her cries. Mei hardly ever lets me see her cry, and even though she keeps saying she's 'fine', I can tell there's something bothering her right now," Yuzu explained thinking back to earlier this morning, and sighing slightly, wondering if giving Mei space was really the best thing to do, or should she have stayed at home with her girlfriend instead?

"You're sure it's not just another pregnancy symptom? After all her hormones are probably all over the place right now," Matsuri suggested as she and Harumi both seemed a little lost for just what could be bothering Mei at the moment that would actually cause her to cry like Yuzu had said.

"I don't think that's it, there's something that she isn't telling me," Yuzu thought out loud, wanting to find a way to get Mei to open up to her about just what she was feeling right now, but unsure if she would really be able to do that while her girlfriend was still avoiding talking to her.

Harumi looked to the blonde's expression with concerned eyes for a moment, seeing that Yuzu was obviously a bit lost in thought right now, seeming like she was trying to figure things out inside her mind, and just not being able to work out the answers she wanted.

Sighing slightly now Harumi decided to just say what she was thinking at the moment, as she couldn't think of just what could be on Mei's mind, but reckoned there was only one thing she could say that might just help Yuzu out a little.

"Listen Yuzu..." pausing slightly the brunette caught Yuzu's attention again, as she gave her an encouraging expression, causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little in return, "You know Mei better than anyone else, and if you think that there really is something to be worried about, then I think you should really try talking to her again. It's the only way you're going to find the answers you are looking for after all," Harumi explained, as Yuzu soon just sighed and nodded back to her, knowing that she was right, and she would eventually have to talk to Mei again about all this, but whether she would get anything out of it or not, was something she guessed she would just have to find out for herself.

"You're right Harumin; I just hope she will let me in on what's going on with her, even if it's just a little," Yuzu replied as she smiled slightly to Harumi, while the brunette nodded with a small smile back to her, giving the blonde a reassuring expression as she patted her arm in a comforting manner.

Before her and Matsuri soon shifted the conversation off of Mei, and decided to talk about other things, just to get Yuzu's worries off her mind for a little while. Before she knew she would have to return home and try talking to her girlfriend once again, hoping that there would be some way that Mei could talk to her, and just maybe open up to her a little about what might be going on with her lately.

...

Yuzu eventually making her way home as early afternoon was soon settling in, having said 'Goodbye' to Harumi and Matsuri, as she now slowly walked back to the small apartment that she shared with her Mother and girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath as she stood at the front door, shaking off all her uneasiness, and soon entered her home, walking into the kitchen and dining area, and stopping as she saw her Mother and Mei sitting at the dining table together, obviously the two had been talking to each other while she was gone. The blonde looked a little nervous as she tried to work out just what she was going to say to Mei, before stepping forward and smiling slightly to her girlfriend, while Mei just stared back at her blankly.

"Ah Yuzu, you know you shouldn't just leave like that without telling Mei anything, just where were you?" Ms Okogi asked as she smiled slightly to her daughter, and caused Yuzu to smile back to her nervously in response.

"Sorry, I figured I'd give Mei some space to rest in peace, so I went to Harumin's for a little while," Yuzu explained before she looked back to her girlfriend again, "And while we're on the subject, Mei can I talk with you for a bit?" she asked nervously, hoping Mei would agree to talk with her. But unfortunately Mei just stood up from her chair and sighed, before quickly turning and leaving to escape to Yuzu's bedroom yet again, causing the blonde to just sigh deeply and look to her Mother, who was just smiled to her still slightly.

"Go after her Yuzu," she stated, causing Yuzu to look a little confused, as she came closer to her Mother and looked to her with a uncertain, and questioning expression.

"Do you really think she'll talk or even listen to me?" the blonde asked, not looking all that hopeful as she didn't seem to believe that Mei would be willing to talk with her, and considered just leaving her alone instead as to not possibly anger her at all.

"I think she might just surprise you," Ms Okogi simply replied with a smirk, causing Yuzu to just looked more confused, as her Mother gestured for her to go and follow Mei, while she just stood up from her chair, and walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to start on making some lunch, okay?" she said as Yuzu raised her eyebrow slightly, before she sighed again and nodded to herself, turning as she decided she might as well take her Mother's advice and started to make her way to her bedroom.

Now taking a moment to calm her nerves as she soon stood at her closed bedroom door, resting her hand on the handle and turning it as she slowly opened the door and walked into the room, seeing Mei sitting on her bed, tightly clenching onto the bed sheets, causing her knuckles to turn white, while the blonde closed the door behind her and came to sit beside her girlfriend on the bed.

Mei just avoiding looking back to Yuzu, as she kept her head down, and kept her gaze on the bed sheets, biting her bottom lip, while she could feel the bed moving slightly as Yuzu came to sit closer to her.

' _I've got to take things slow here, it's like Harumin said, 'I know Mei better than anyone else', and I know she hasn't changed a lot since she left, she's built her confidence up well with her Dad, but she still can't always tell me how she's feeling, and still does tend to bottle things up not liking it when she makes me worry. So I've got to make her see that I'm worrying even more about her because she won't talk to me, and just maybe I could find a way to convince her to open up to me a little,'_ Yuzu thought as she built up her courage, and now rested a caring hand on Mei's shoulder, catching the younger girl's attention and causing her to glance back to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Mei I don't know what's bothering you right now, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know you don't want me worrying over you all the time, but I can't help it when you don't tell me anything, I want to be there for you, whenever you're feeling uneasy or anxious, I want to help you through it all. Because I really don't like seeing you suffering in silence like this, we're a team after all, so we have to be there for each other when things get tough for us. So please Mei, won't you let me in and stop facing this all by yourself?" Yuzu gave an understanding smile; now moving her hand to rest over Mei's and squeezed her girlfriend tightly.

While Mei looked to the elder girl with slightly widened eyes, seeming to take a minute to collect herself as she turned her hand around in Yuzu's grasp and held tightly onto her, sighing deeply and swallowing slowly, knowing Yuzu was right and she needed to open up to the girl she loved more and tell her just what she was really feeling right now.

"Yuzu...how do you feel about us becoming parents?" Mei asked in a low voice as she turned her head away from Yuzu slightly, her free hand letting go of the bed sheets as she rested it over her stomach and moved it in a circular motion, thinking about the little person that was currently growing inside her.

Yuzu widened her eyes a little, as she was taken aback by Mei's question, seeming surprised for a few moments, before she tried to think of a reply to the younger girl, "Umm...well I feel that we may not be all that prepared for it, and I'm uncertain for how it will all turn out, but I still believe that we can get through it all together," she explained, trying to sound confident, but feeling that she just sounded nervous as she watched Mei turn back to look her in the eyes now, "How about you Mei?" she asked as she let her anxiety show a little more, while Mei just went silent for a moment, before she answered in a low tone.

"I'm not just feeling unprepared, or not ready, the truth is...I'm terrified," Mei stated, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little as she didn't think this was what had been on Mei's mind, and caused her to be so quiet lately.

"I don't how to be a Mother, and neither do you, after all we just left school a few months back, how are we meant to raise a child of our own when we are just barely adults ourselves?" Mei asked, as she bit her bottom lip again surpassing cries, while Yuzu could see slight tears beginning to fill the younger girl's eyes again just like this morning.

"Mei..." was all Yuzu felt she could say, feeling a little lost for words, while Mei just continued on a moment later.

"This pregnancy is already confusing me so much, and soon enough things are going to start changing my stomach's going to get bigger with every passing month, my symptoms could worsen from here, plus there are so many things that could go wrong, what if something happens to the baby, or to me? I'm scared to eat because I always feel so sick afterwards, but if I don't eat it could be bad for the baby, I'm not just starving myself by avoiding food, I'm starving our baby too. And I shouldn't be doing that, what if the fact that I'm not eating properly could have a bad effect on the baby, what if we...what if I end up losing it?" Mei suddenly came out with all her worries and fears about the small baby that was growing inside of her, feeling her tears now starting to slowly leak over her eyelids and stream down her cheeks, as she looked to Yuzu, and removed her hand from her stomach, grasping onto the blonde's shirt as she buried her head into Yuzu's chest.

"And that's just before its born, what about afterwards, just how would we raise a child? We're both so inexperienced, and somehow we're meant to bring up a baby, the thought alone terrifies me. I do want to keep this baby and raise it together with you Yuzu, but... just what kind of Mother's do you think we will we be to it?" Mei asked as her shoulders shook uncontrollably, loud sobs escaped her lips, and her feelings all coming pouring out as she felt like she could no longer hold it all in anymore.

Gripping onto Yuzu's shirt tightly, as she wondered how the elder girl would reply to her, or even if she would respond at all, guessing that she had surprised Yuzu with suddenly coming out with all this, and it not being unexpected when the blonde stayed silent for a quite a while.

Yuzu however soon composing herself as she looked down to her crying girlfriend, and sighed a little, squeezing onto her hand tightly, as she wrapped her free arm around her and nuzzled her slightly. Waiting for her to calm down and collect herself, while she rubbed the younger girl's back in a comforting manner, rocking back and forth slowly, hoping that it would soon sooth Mei.

' _I had no idea she was getting herself this worried over this kind of stuff, maybe I shouldn't have let it get this bad for her, I guess I should have talked to her sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have had to wonder about all this by herself for as long as she probably has, which is I'm guessing since we talked to her Dad about everything,'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she sighed slightly listing to Mei's cries slowly turning into slight whimpers, it sounding like she was starting to recover,

' _I'm sorry Mei, I'm sorry I didn't realize just how much you were hurting sooner,'_ Yuzu smiled slightly as she now felt Mei's shoulders soon slowing down to a stop, and hearing her sniffling. Leaning back and sighing deeply the younger girl wiped her bloodshot red eyes, seeming to have calmed down now, as Yuzu, moved her free hand and cradled Mei's head with it, smiling to her lovingly.

"I think we would be great Mothers to our baby. And you know Mei if this is how you were feeling; you should have told me sooner, that way I could have said this to you sooner. I know we're unprepared, and I'm sacred too, but I'm hopeful because we can always learn what we don't already know, we can search the web for answers, or go to the Doctor's if we have concerns, and I'll buy you every book on pregnancy and parenting there is if you want, we can even just ask my Mom and your Dad for help, after all they've both been through this process before with us," Yuzu explained, going through all the options that they had if ever there happen to be a problem, or just something they were unsure of, causing Mei to widen her eyes as she obviously wasn't expecting Yuzu to answer her like this.

"Both of our parents said that they would help us if we ever need it, and I think it's pretty obvious by now that they will continue to support us through your pregnancy and after the baby is born. Trust me Mei, if anything happens than we'll get through it together, we aren't alone in this remember," Yuzu now wiped away Mei's remaining tears, stroking her cheek softly as she leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead, while she still seemed a little lost for words, however soon recovering it seemed.

"B-but we can't live off our parents forever, how would we provide for a baby?" Mei asked still seeming to have a worried tone to her voice, while Yuzu just hoped that would soon fade into something a little more confident.

"Then I'll find a job, and provide for our little family, I know we can't depend on our parents for everything, but they are both willing to help us if we ever can't do it by ourselves. Besides Mei even if we're inexperienced, and we're scared, I know we can work it out, and get through it together, we may know nothing about pregnancy or raising a baby, but we can learn as we go, we've plenty of time after all," Yuzu gave a reassuring smile to Mei as she pulled her close, letting her know that even though this may be scary for them both, they would get through it together.

Mei's lavender eyes going wide as she felt Yuzu's hand now resting on her stomach, rubbing it a little as she rested her forehead against Mei's and waited to see how she would reply to her. Mei just seeming to be thinking about everything that Yuzu had said to her for a few moments, staying silent for quite a while before she let her lips form into a slight smile.

"When it comes to worrying, I guess I really am as bad as you, Yuzu," Mei stated, causing Yuzu to just chuckle slightly in return, holding Mei close as she squeezed tightly onto the younger girl's hand, while Mei nuzzled into her neck now, letting another sigh leave her lips.

' _How does she always know just the right things to say to me?'_ Mei questioned inside her mind as she looked up to Yuzu with not such a worried expression anymore, that anxious tone now also seeming to have gone from her voice.

"Do you really think we can do this Yuzu?" Mei asked, looking a little nervous, while Yuzu just simply nodded back to the younger girl in response.

"I don't 'think' we can, I know we can Mei," she replied with a slight wink to her girlfriend, causing Mei to feel like crying again, but her tears being ones full of joy this time, as she now let go of Yuzu's hand, and threw her arms around the elder girl, holding onto her tightly and surprising her a little.

"I love you, Yuzu," she whispered into the blonde's ear as she nuzzled into her neck lovingly, and relaxed when she felt Yuzu hugging her back tightly.

"I love you too Mei,"

The blonde whispered back, as she closed her eyes for a moment and let herself relax as well, as both she and Mei sat in their blissful silence for a little while, as they held each other in their warm embrace. Yuzu soon bringing Mei into a sweet kiss, which they both soon parted from, as they just stared deeply into one another's eyes, before Yuzu broke the quiet.

"If you ever have worries like this again, you tell me okay, don't just go avoiding me like that alright?" Yuzu asked with a smile, while Mei just nodded slowly in reply, knowing now that she shouldn't have kept this all bottled up for as long as she had.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'll come and talk to you about my worries from now on," Mei stated as she sat relaxed in Yuzu's embrace, feeling the elder girl gently combing her fingers through her long, black hair, while Yuzu just nodded happily in reply.

"Good, now I'm starving, and I know you are too, so do you want to go and try to have some lunch with my Mom and me?" the blonde asked, wondering if Mei would be up for trying some lunch with her and her Mother, while it seemed like Mei was going to answer with a simple nod, but then stopped as she seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, causing Yuzu to wonder just what her answer would be now.

"Actually...could we stay here like this, just for a little while longer?" Mei asked nervously, as Yuzu could see the slight blush that was creeping up onto the tops of Mei's ears, causing her to widen her eyes at first, before she just smiled and nodded to her girlfriend

"I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind waiting a little longer for us,"

Yuzu replied happily, as she cuddled Mei close to her and soon had her sitting with her back to her, their hands resting on Mei's stomach together as they both thought about their little baby that would soon start to grow more and more as the months went by, neither of them knowing exactly what would be happening for them as they continued to travel down this path, but having faith that they would be able to get through it all together.

The two soon leaning in for another kiss, this one being much more deep and passionate then the last as they both melted, letting pleasant moans leave their lips, as they stayed together like that for what seemed like hours on end. But in reality wasn't all that long, as they both soon left Yuzu's bedroom to go and join the blonde's Mother for what they hoped would be a nice and relaxing meal for them all, that luckily wouldn't cause for Mei to feel sick again later on.


	10. All The Support She Could Need

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

After not having that much of a restful sleep unfortunately Mei began to stir slightly, her lavender eyes blinking once or twice as she slowly sat up in the bed and stretched a little, looking around the silent bedroom as it was shrouded in darkness. Glancing to the balcony and noticing that Yuzu must have closed the doors and pulled the curtains since the bedroom wasn't normally this dark in the morning.

Sighing Mei turned to the empty space beside her in the bed, having gotten used to not seeing Yuzu sleeping next to her as much as she used to since she had been sleeping in a lot more often recently. Feeling her stomach aching and starting to grumble, the dark-haired girl knew she was hungry right now, but letting a slight frown form onto her lips, as even thinking about eating anything caused her to feel awfully nauseous.

Rubbing her stomach and hoping the aching pain would go away soon as she slowly got up out of bed, and steadily walked out of the bedroom, wondering just when she would be able to eat normally again, or if she would continue to be like this for the next nine months now.

Slowly walking into the kitchen and dining area Mei saw Yuzu standing in the kitchen, looking like she was making breakfast for herself, then turning to see the blonde's Mother sitting at the dining table while she was eating her own breakfast.

The fresh scent of toast and butter filling the dark-haired girl's nose, as she wished she could have some of whatever her bubbly girlfriend was making for herself, but already regretting that thought as she knew she would just throw it all back up again later on no doubt, biting her bottom lip at as she considered just walking into the lounge so that she wouldn't be tempted to eat anything that might just cause her to feel sick afterwards.

However Ms Okogi pulling her out of her thoughts and catching her attention, as the elder woman noticed Mei standing in the door way and happily called over to her, causing Yuzu to be slightly distracted from what she was doing as she too looked to the dark-haired girl now.

"Oh good morning Mei, sleep well?"

Yuzu's Mother asked cheerfully to Mei, as the young girl just looked back to her and nodded her head slightly, as she came to sit down beside the older woman, as a slight sigh left her lips, while she glanced to her girlfriend standing in the kitchen a moment later and raised her eyebrow when she saw the blonde just smiling back to her brightly in return.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Mei asked as she looked to the blonde with a questioning expression, having a feeling that the elder girl just might be up to something, and wondering what exactly that was, while Yuzu just continued to smile before she grabbed a plate and a glass of water from the counter.

"Mei, could you try this for me?" the blonde smiled nervously as she came over to Mei and placed a plate of two rice cakes in front of the younger girl, as well as the glass of water.

Mei just sat looking to the morning snack that Yuzu had offered to her and even though she knew it might just make her sick, and so felt like denying the food, but instead she just shrugged her shoulders and guessed she would try some like Yuzu had said, as her hungry was getting the better of her at the moment.

Mei felt a little uncomfortable as Yuzu watched her intently, still with a bright smile on her lips showing that she was waiting patiently for the younger girl to do as she had said. Mei just rolling her eyes slightly as she picked up one of the freshly made rice cakes on her plate and took a small bite out of it, chewing for a bit, before soon swallowing and looking back to Yuzu, while the blonde was still staring to her it seemed.

"How is it?" she asked, as hope filled her emerald green eyes, eagerly awaiting the younger girl's reply.

"It tastes good, I guess,"

Mei answered after a short pause, as she was looking a little confused now as she wondered just what Yuzu was trying to accomplish at this moment, the rice cake having nothing all that special to it as it just tasted dry with not much of a flavor to it, but it still being fairly enjoyable to eat.

"Do you feel sick at all?" Yuzu asked as her smile grew a little, seeming like she was very happy about how Mei had replied to her.

"No, not really,"

Mei simply stated in a low voice, taking note to the fact that luckily the rice cake didn't cause her to feel very nauseous at all, which she was kinda glad for, as she hoped that she wouldn't feel the need to go running to the bathroom after eating this small amount of food.

"That's great! Maybe I can make this again for you tomorrow morning then,"

Yuzu stated as she happily cheered and went walking back into the kitchen again, as she started to dig into the toast she had made for herself, while Mei just seemed more confused looking to the blonde, as it was obvious that she wanted know just what the elder girl was hoping to get out of all this.

"Yuzu, what is going on here?" the dark-haired girl asked, while looked to her girlfriend with a questioning expression still, as the blonde just beamed back to her happily, seeming to not want to answer, as she was focused on quickly eating her toast instead.

"Yuzu has been reading about home remedies for morning sickness on the internet, and apparently one of those remedies is dry and flavourless foods like rice," Yuzu's Mother explained as she smiled to Mei slightly, as the younger girl looked to her instead now, before glancing to her girlfriend once again, guessing that the blonde had wanted to try and see if she could finally eat something that wouldn't make her sick.

' _Is this because of what we talked about yesterday?'_ Mei thought as she looked to the rice cakes on her plate and could feel a slight smile tugging on her lips, as her stomach grumbled a little more, while she slowly took another small bite out of one of the rice cakes that Yuzu had made for her.

"You know just because I don't feel sick now doesn't mean that I won't end up getting rid of this all later on, right?" Mei asked as she propped herself up on her elbow, and started to munch on one of the rice cakes and feeling glad to finally satisfy her nagging hunger which had been bothering her for a good while, knowing she just might regret this later, but trying not to focus on that right now.

"I know, but it's worth a shot right?"

Yuzu simply stated with a slight wink, and a smile back to Mei, while the younger girl just let a small smile from on her lips, before she rolled her eyes again, and continued to tuck into her 'breakfast', as Yuzu just finished off her toast and was clearly very happy that Mei had agreed to eat the small morning snack, and hoping that she should would be able to keep it in her system for at least a little while.

"I guess, so what else have you been up to while I was sleeping?" Mei asked as Yuzu looked like she was going to answer, before she glanced to the clock on the wall and widened her eyes, feeling like hitting herself for not keeping an eye on the time.

"I would love to stay and tell you Mei, but I...I have to be somewhere right now," Yuzu stated in a rush as she came walking over to Mei and pecked her cheek lightly before she headed to leave the kitchen and dining area, causing Mei to seem confused once again as she called after the blonde, wondering just what was going on with her this morning.

"Wait Yuzu, where are you going-

"I'll explain later, bye. Take care of Mei for me Mom!"

Yuzu called back as she waved to her Mother and Mei, before quickly running for the front door and leaving out of it, causing Mei to sit back in her chair with a taken aback expression on her face, as she turned back to Ms Okogi now.

"Do you have any idea what's gotten into her?" the dark-haired girl asked, while the elder woman just chuckled slightly, and shook her head in reply.

"I'm afraid that your guess is as good as mine right now Mei, she's been like this all morning," Ms Okogi simply explained with a slight smile to Mei, knowing that that most probably wasn't the answer she was looking for, but truthfully she was just as stumped as Mei was when it came to Yuzu's strange behaviour today.

Sighing deeply Mei looked to the hallway leading to the front door, as she just continued to slowly munch on her rice cakes, while she wondered just when Yuzu would be coming back so that she could hopefully get some answers as to what was going on with the blonde right now.

...

Quickly running from the small apartment that she shared with her Mother and girlfriend Yuzu made her way to the end of the road, and sighed a little as she saw a familiar brunette already standing there, and looking like she had been waiting for quite a while.

Calling over to the other girl, Yuzu caught her friend's attention as she came running over to her, while Harumi turned to the voice of the blonde and smiled slightly when Yuzu came up to her, glad to see that she had made it.

"Hey I was just about to call you, where have you been?" Harumi asked as she greeted the blonde, while Yuzu stood hunched over for a few moments, as she tried to get her breath back.

"Sorry...I sort of lost track of time...I guess,"

Yuzu apologized with a nervous smile once she had caught her breath, standing back up straight and scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment, feeling foolish for not paying more attention to what time it was, when she knew that she had arranged to meet up with the brunette this morning.

"So what's this all about anyway? I mean you didn't really explain anything to me over the phone this morning, you just asked me to meet you here, and that was it," Harumi asked as she seemed a little confused as to why Yuzu had called to suddenly meet up with her, and wanting to know just what the blonde had planned for today.

"Well I know this might be sudden, but can you come shopping with me today please?" Yuzu looked to Harumi with a pleading expression as she hoped that the brunette would agree to take a bit of a shopping trip with her.

"Okay sure, I guess but- Harumi agreed, clearly it seeming like she had more to say, but Yuzu quickly cutting her off before she could continue.

"Great, thanks. Also there's something else that I might just need your help with," Yuzu now looked nervous again as she seemed to lower her voice a little, and caused Harumi to narrow her eyes slightly as she just nodded to the blonde, wondering just what this was all about, and if any of it would start making sense to her soon.

"What is it?" she questioned as she noticed the anxious look on the blonde's face, and wondered just what could be causing her to have such a strange and 'jumpy' behaviour right now.

"Could you...perhaps...help me...get a job?"

The blonde asked in a low tone as she looked to Harumi with a nervous smile, while she caused the brunette to look a little confused still, since it was obvious that she wasn't expecting to hear Yuzu asking her this kind of question, as she wondered just where this was all coming from all of a sudden.

"You want a job?"

Harumi questioned, as Yuzu just slowly nodded her head in reply, hoping that the brunette would agree to help her in this task that she had set up for herself. While Harumi just seemed confused still, as she kinda wanted an explanation for the blonde's sudden desire to 'get a job', when she had never really shown much interest in the subject before now, and she had definitely never come to her about this sort of thing until this moment.

"Okay and why are you coming to me about this all of a sudden?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow, as she tried to figure out just what the blonde was trying to accomplish with all this, and why she was suddenly bringing it up in the first place, only guessing that it would probably have something to do with a certain dark-haired girl most likely.

"Because if I'm going to be a parent soon, then I need to find a way to support and provide for Mei and our baby, plus you've been looking for a stable job for a good while now, so maybe we could help each other out, what do you say?" Yuzu explained, not really causing anything to become clearer to Harumi as to where this had all suddenly come from, and why the blonde had just decided that now would be the best time for her to find what sounded like a quite steady job rather than just a temporary one.

Harumi sighed slightly as she looked to Yuzu's nervous smile and just made the blonde slow down and start from the beginning with all this, "Yuzu, just where is all of this coming from?" she asked as she rested a comforting hand on Yuzu's shoulder and tried to get the other girl to calm her nerves, and hopefully things would soon start making sense to her finally.

Taking a deep breath Yuzu now collected her thoughts, before speaking again, "Well I took your advice and talked to Mei about why she was suddenly seeming to avoid me last night," she started to explain from where this had all began now, while Harumi just nodded to her in reply.

"Alright and?"

"And it seems that for a while now...Mei's been really scared and worried for how the two of us will soon become parents and have to raise our own child. And while I was able to convince her that we would get through it all, I need to make her see that I really am serious about this, and willing to do what I need to for our family," Yuzu stated as she looked to Harumi with a determined expression now, wanting to let Mei know that she had meant every word she had said to her last night, and wanted to prove to her that she was going to be there for her and their baby no matter what.

Widening her eyes a little Harumi was a little surprised to see the bubbly blonde looking so mature and smiling slightly as she nodded to return to her, _'she really has grown since we were in high school together, although I guess she kind of has had to with all that lays in front of her from here,'_ she thought as she shrugged her shoulders and agreed to help Yuzu with this goal she had set herself up for.

"Okay, I'll help you find a job," she replied, causing Yuzu to light up as she beamed brightly back to Harumi in response.

"Really?"

The blonde asked with hope-filled eyes as she clearly felt overjoyed over the fact that Harumi had agreed to helping her, while the brunette just nodded back to her with a slight chuckle as Yuzu happily cheered in return.

"So what kind of job would you like to go for anyway?" Harumi happily started walking along with Yuzu as they were slowly now making their way to the shopping centre together, chatting to each other more casually.

"Well I've had the odd summer job here and there to buy some things for Mei in the past, but they were only temporary, and if I'm really going to start providing for Mei and the baby, then I'll need a much more stable job then those ones. And I guess I wouldn't mind finding a job in something to do with fashion, but I also do like cooking so maybe working in a cafe would be more my style," Yuzu trailed off a little as she seemed to just be more or less thinking out loud now as she began to walk slower when thinking about just what kind of job she would want.

Harumi just chuckled slightly, causing the blonde to look back to her with a questioning expression, "And just when I thought you had this all figured out," she stated causing Yuzu to just smile nervously back to her, before she questioned the brunette back.

"Oh yeah, well what about you Harumin? What kind of job are you looking for right now?" the blonde asked, raising her eyebrow slightly as she thought that Harumi was probably a lot like her when it came to the topic of choosing a career choice.

"To be honest...I'll take any job that will have me at the moment, I mean I don't mind living with my sister, but I would like to move out and provide for myself someday as well, and I'd like to it sooner rather than later really," Harumi stated, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, as the brunette just gave a small smile to the blonde, while she just sighed and smiled back to Harumi.

"You know judging by my situation, I think we're in the same boat right now," Yuzu said, as her and Harumi just chuckled slightly together happily.

"Well good luck to us both then, I guess," Harumi replied smiling cheerfully, while Yuzu just smiled back to her in return before the brunette started walking a little faster,

"Come on we need to get going before the shops get too busy,"

She said encouraging Yuzu to pick up her pace as well, while the blonde just nodded in reply and quickly followed after Harumi, catching up with her as they both picked up speed slightly so that they could make it to the shopping centre a little quicker as they were soon getting close to their destination so that they could start their little, 'shopping spree'.

...

Hours having passed as late afternoon was now beginning to settle in as Mei had spent most of her day flipping through the channels on the television, as she sat on the sofa in the lounge with her knees hugged up to her chest, not really paying any attention to what was on the screen as her mind was more focused on just where her girlfriend was right now, and when exactly she would be coming back home.

Sighing heavily as she looked to the television screen with an uninterested expression on her face, holding the remote in her right hand as she continued to flip through all the different channels, while her other hand lay resting on her stomach it seeming like the cramps were still bothering her quite a bit, but luckily she hadn't been sick at all just yet.

Putting down the remote now as she lay her head back against the sofa, while she glanced over to the hallway that led to the entrance to the small apartment, just waiting for Yuzu to come walking through the front door and greet her with her signature bright smile, like she always does.

' _When are you coming home Yuzu?'_ she questioned to herself as she felt a slight ache inside her chest, kinda feeling lonely here without Yuzu, and at this point didn't she really know what to do with herself, she could maybe go and have a relaxing nap, but she wasn't really all that tired right now.

"Mei, could you come and help me set the table please?"

The voice of Yuzu's Mother calling to her bringing Mei out of her thoughts as she looked to where the voice had come from, before she just shrugged her shoulders slightly and turned off the television, as she then stood up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen and dining area. Seeing Ms Okogi standing behind the counter as she was busy preparing lunch for them all, while Mei soon started to lay cutlery onto the dining table slowly, as it was clear that she was much more focused on other things at the moment.

Ms Okogi noticing this as she looked to Mei and smiled slightly as she saw the young girl stopping what she was doing for a moment to look to the entrance again, the older woman knowing exactly what she was waiting for, while she soon caught Mei's attention again.

"You know watching the door like that won't cause Yuzu to come walking through it any sooner," she stated as she turned round and folded her arms across her chest, her expression softening when she heard Mei's reply.

"I know, I just wish she would stop disappearing like this all the time," Mei sighed slightly as she went back to setting the table, while she tried to focus on anything other than her girlfriend right now, but knowing that her mind would eventually go back to the blonde yet again soon enough.

"I know what you mean," Ms Okogi chuckled slightly as she caused Mei to turn towards her while she looked a little confused for a moment, the older woman soon noticing this as she realized she just might need to explain what she had meant when saying what she had.

"Sorry Mei it's just that Yuzu reminds me so much of her Father sometimes. He was the same when I was pregnant, constantly running off to do things for me, and to buy anything that I asked for, whether it was food or things to help with my pregnancy symptoms, he was always on the go as he tried to balance his family life along with his work at the same time, when really I just wished for him to take it easy more often. But to be honest he never really was a person to listen and follow instructions very much," the older woman explained with a slight smile, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, as she stopped what she was doing once again and just stood still, looking like she was lost in thought for a moment.

"It sounds like Yuzu is a lot like her Father in some ways,"

Mei stated, as Ms Okogi just nodded and smiled back to Mei in reply, while the dark-haired girl seemed like she had more to say on the topic but instead suddenly froze as both her and Yuzu's Mother now heard the sound of the front door being opened, and the familiar voice of a certain blonde calling out to them both.

"Mei, Mom I'm home!"

Yuzu called out as she quickly closed the front door behind her and removed her shoes, while both Mei and the blonde's Mother looked to the direction of the entrance, Mei putting down the rest of the cutlery she had been holding and setting out, as she quickly came running over to Yuzu seeming like she was going to welcome her back home, but instead scolded her over the fact that she had been gone for so long now.

"Yuzu just where have you been?" Mei asked as she gave the blonde a slight stern stare, while Yuzu just grabbed hold of all the bags she had just brought in with her, and then took hold of Mei's hand and smiled to her happily.

"I'll explain everything to you in a moment,"

The blonde simply stated as she led Mei through the house, giving a quick wave to her Mother, before running into her bedroom with her girlfriend still holding onto her hand, causing the younger girl to look confused as they both now stood in the bedroom together.

Yuzu soon letting go of Mei's hand and the shopping bags that she was holding in her other hand, slowly walking over to her bed as she let herself flop down onto it and sighed deeply, while Mei closed the door behind them, and came walking over to the blonde, sitting down beside her on the bed as she tilted her head a little, wondering just what was going on with Yuzu today, and why she seemed so exhausted right now.

"Where did you go?"

Mei asked as she seemed calmer now as she simply waited for the blonde to answer and didn't really feel like scolding her at the moment, since she hadn't seen her for most of the day, and just wanted to know where she had been all this time.

"I went shopping with Harumin, sorry if I kept you waiting, the shops were really busy today," Yuzu explained after a short pause lifting herself up as she sat next to Mei and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, while Mei still seemed a little confused.

"Shopping? For what?"

She questioned, and quickly getting her answer it seemed as Yuzu just simply grabbed the shopping bags and brought them to all lay in front of Mei, presenting them all to the younger girl, while she just sat looking to the blonde still, as Yuzu just smiled back to her, encouraging her to look inside the bags.

"Take a look for yourself," she simply said as she pushed the bags closer to Mei, as the younger girl just raised her eyebrow slightly, before shrugging a little and leaning down while she looked to see what was inside all the shopping bags.

Mei's lavender eyes widened slightly as she now saw countless book and magazines on pregnancy and parenthood, a bunch of dry and other types of food that might just reduce her morning sickness, items to help with other pregnancy symptoms such as hot water bottles, heat pads, painkillers, remedies to relive stress and fatigue, even some small blankets and so much more, that Mei couldn't believe Yuzu had brought, looking through it all as she didn't even want to think about how much the blonde had spent today on all this.

"Yuzu...you didn't have to buy all this," Mei stated as she looked back to the blonde, while she just smiled nervously back to her.

"I know I might've gone a little overboard, but I wanted to show you just how serious I am about this, our talk yesterday made me realise that we're going to be parents before we know it, and I think it's about time that I started acting like one, I even talked to Harumin about her helping me to find a job," Yuzu explained as Mei just continued to look surprised as the blonde went on to talk about all the things she had brought today, clearly showing that she had meant all that she had said yesterday to her girlfriend.

Sighing slightly Mei just rested a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and caused her to quiet down now, as she looked to the blonde with a softened expression.

"Yuzu, you really don't have to rush into all this, you don't have to prove anything to me I already know how serious you are about this. After all it's like what you said yesterday, 'we've got plenty of time to learn as we go' so let's just take it slow alright?" Mei asked as she encouraged Yuzu to just take a few moments to calm herself, while the blonde just smiled back to her simply, as it seemed like Mei's words weren't really getting through to her very well.

"I know Mei, but trust me on this I know what I'm doing okay?" Yuzu said with a determined look in her eyes; however Mei not seeming so convinced.

"I don't think you do Yuzu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just look at all this stuff you've brought, I mean seriously Yuzu you even brought diapers," Mei stated as she took a small packet of newborn diapers out of one of the bags, causing Yuzu to just smile nervously for a moment.

"Well...the baby could come early, and you can never be too prepared right?" Yuzu tried to defend herself, although really she knew she had gone maybe 'a bit' too far with all the things she had brought today.

"Yuzu the baby is only about a little over a week old,"

"But still...you never know," Yuzu stated as she was starting to see where Mei was coming from as she nervously looked to the younger girl, while she just sighed slightly and ran a hand through her long, black hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Yuzu?" She thought out loud, before she just moved closer to Yuzu and gave her a slight smile, while the blonde just looked back to her with a curious expression for a moment,

"Yuzu, I love you for doing all this, but you really don't need to go this far for me. Just you being here for me is enough, that's all the support I could ever need," she explained causing Yuzu to widen her eyes slightly as the younger girl took hold of both of her hands and held onto them tightly, while Yuzu continued to look curious for a few moments, before she slightly hung her head, seeming to finally realize she had gone quite 'the extra mile' when she really didn't need to.

Seeming to take a moment to think to herself, before she soon sighed heavily and chuckled slightly, lifting her head up again as she smiled slightly back to Mei now, "Maybe I should really stop to think before doing things like this," she stated as she squeezed onto Mei's hands and felt like hitting herself for acting so impulsive, while Mei just leaned into the elder girl and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Or better yet you could try talking to me first," the younger girl simply stated, causing Yuzu to chuckle again slightly with a slight nod, as she let go of Mei's hands and instead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she pulled her close to her, and nuzzled her lovingly.

"I'm sorry Mei,"

Yuzu said in a low tone as she sat embracing her girlfriend, while Mei just relaxed in the elder girl's arms, the two soon falling into a silence as they both sat, hugging each other tightly as Mei soon broke the quiet and looked up to Yuzu.

"It's okay; just tell me the next time you start looking for a job alright?"

Mei gave Yuzu a slight smile, while the blond just chuckled and nodded her head a little, before she seemed to be thinking for a few moments, remembering what she had talked with Harumi about earlier, and her smile fading as she pulled away from Mei, causing the younger girl to look back to her with a wondering expression now.

"You know while we're on the subject, Mei...what would you want for a job?" Yuzu asked as she seemed like she was actually really interested in this topic all of a sudden, causing Mei to seem a little confused, before thinking for a moment and answering.

"Well, my Grandfather still most likely wants me to take over his role as head of the family, and managing the school, but I doubt I'll still be able to do that since- Mei started to explain guessing that she would still follow in her Grandfather's footsteps as she was always meant to, but was quickly cut off by Yuzu as she just shook her head in reply.

"That's not what I asked you Mei, I didn't ask you what your Grandfather or family wanted for you. I asked what you want," Yuzu stated, cutting off Mei, and causing her to widen her eyes slightly as she tried to think for a moment, having never really been asked this kind of question from anyone before now.

"What do I want?"

Mei repeated the question a couple of times, as she sat with her head hanging low for quite a while, as she seemed deep in thought, but honestly she wasn't sure how to answer the blonde as she just shook her head slightly and sighed a little.

"I...I don't know," she stated realizing that she really didn't know what she wanted for herself, after all she had never really had to think about it before now.

"To be honest, neither do I Mei," Yuzu smiled as she caused Mei to look back to her again, looking slightly taken aback for a few moments, it seeming that she wasn't sure how to reply to the blonde, while Yuzu just reached a hand up and stroked the younger girl's cheek lightly,

"So let's figure it out together, okay?"

The blonde asked happily, causing Mei to widen her eyes again, before she just nervously nodded in reply to the elder girl, feeling like she could cry, but not exactly knowing why. While Yuzu just hugged the younger girl again, and kissed her forehead softly, as Mei gazed into her deep emerald eyes and hid the slight blush that was starting to creep up on her cheeks.

"Have you had any morning sickness while I've been gone?"

Yuzu now changed the subject it seemed as she let Mei pull away from her, while Mei just shook her head in response, it not seeming like she was able to speak as she was afraid of what might just happen if she did, and so just stayed quiet instead.

"You want to go and try to see if you can eat some lunch as well?" the blonde asked as she looked down to Mei with a softened expression, while Mei just took a deep breath and collected her thoughts now, and successfully soon gained back her composure again.

"I'm sure we could find something for me to eat in those bags,"

She stated simply, as she gestured to the shopping bags, and caused Yuzu to just smile nervously, before she nodded in reply, and moved to now get up from the bed, Mei looking like she was about to do the same, but then stopping in her tracks as a thought seemed to enter her mind. Quickly catching the elder girl's attention, and caused her to stop for a moment.

"Wait Yuzu?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Are you meeting up with Taniguchi-san again tomorrow by any chance?" Mei asked as she seemed a little nervous now, her hands clenching onto the bed tightly, while Yuzu looked to the younger girl with a wondering expression, before answering her.

"Err...yeah; I'm meeting up with her and Matsuri for lunch tomorrow, why?" Yuzu raised her eyebrow and she wondered just where Mei was going with this right now.

"Well...would it be okay for me to come along with you?"

The younger girl asked as she tried to push her nerves to the back of her mind right now, but them slightly showing as she lowered her voice, and avoided looking directly to Yuzu, while the blonde still seemed a little confused by this, before she soon looked like she understood what Mei was trying to do at the moment and let her expression soften again.

"Of course Mei, I'm sure Harumin and Matsuri wouldn't mind you tagging along,"

Yuzu simply replied with a bright smile, causing Mei to now look back to her as she just let a small smile form on her lips once she saw Yuzu's cheerful expression, and slowly stood up from the bed, walking over to the blonde as she grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it tightly, letting their fingers interlock, before they both left the bedroom together happily and headed off to the kitchen and dining area, so that they could go and join Yuzu's Mother for some lunch.


	11. Planning For A Future Together

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu and Mei were soon walking back into the kitchen and dining area, as the blonde's Mother began to set down lunch for the three of them. Ms Okogi smiling to her daughter and Mei as they now all sat down to enjoy their homemade meal together at the dining table.

Yuzu and her Mother casually making conversation as they both simply tucked into their lunch, while Mei sat staring to the fresh food on her plate and bit her bottom lip, it not being the same sort of food as the other two had since her lunch was mostly just dry and flavourless foods such as rice and bread, that would hopefully keep her from feeling the need to throw it all back up later.

The blonde and her Mother soon noticing Mei's struggles and looking to her with slightly concerned expressions. Ms Okogi reaching her arm over to Mei's and resting a comforting hand on her, getting her attention and causing her to slowly lift her head and look back to the older woman, giving her a understanding smile, while the younger girl just seemed nervous in response.

"You know you don't have to push yourself to eat, if you don't want to Mei," she stated causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, before soon feeling her stomach grumbling, knowing just how hungry she really was right now since she hadn't eaten anything since this morning, but at the same time being weary of eating just in case it would make her sick later.

"It's not that I don't 'want' to eat...I just..." Mei paused as she spoke in a low voice and sighed deeply; resting a hand on her stomach as she rubbed it slightly and knew she couldn't continue to be scared like this for the next nine months coming.

Now catching her girlfriend's eyes as she looked to the blonde, and saw her looking back to her with a reassuring smile, Yuzu nodding to her simply and letting her know that there was no pressure on her at all, and she could choose whether or not she was going to eat right now.

Taking a deep breath Mei simply picked up a piece of bread and started to munch on it slowly, luckily it not making her feel sick at all, as she continued to tuck into her food and satisfy her hunger, while Yuzu and her Mother just smiled in return, glad that this seemed like Mei would finally get back to eating normally again soon enough.

"So just what have you been up to toady anyway Yuzu?"

Ms Okogi asked her daughter, causing Yuzu to look back to her, and almost immediately went silent as a nervous expression took over her face, while she slightly glanced to Mei, which just made the younger girl roll her eyes a little before she stopped eating for a moment to tell the blonde's Mother for her, since she could clearly see that that was what Yuzu was asking her to do right now.

"She's been shopping, buying me all kinds of remedies for my pregnancy symptoms, practically every book there is on pregnancy and parenthood, and a whole bunch of other things that I probably will not use very much," Mei explained as she gave a slight blank stare to Yuzu, while the blonde's Mother just raised an eyebrow to her daughter, as Yuzu smiled nervously back to the older woman.

"Yuzu, I know you're worried, but you didn't need to go that far-

"I know, I know I went a little overboard but-Yuzu tried to defend herself, but was soon cut off by Mei.

"Just a little? Yuzu you even went and brought some newborn diapers, when we won't be needing them for a long while yet," Mei added while she just caused Yuzu to turn away from her, as the blonde kind of wished she hadn't looked to the younger girl for help now.

"Okay a lot overboard, but it's only because I wanted to show you just how serious I am about being here for you and our baby, Mei," Yuzu stated trying to make it seem that she had at least thought about all this a little before doing it, when in reality that may have not been entirely true.

"Yuzu you even started looking for a job," Mei pointed out causing Yuzu to go a little silent again, while the blonde's Mother was surprised to hear something like that, now widening her eyes and looking back to her daughter with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"You went looking for a job Yuzu?" she asked, while Yuzu just sighed slightly and nodded, before looking back to her Mother with a determined expression a moment later.

"I asked Harumin if she could help me find one yes, and I do hope to get one someday soon so that I can start providing for Mei and the baby myself, but at the same time I know that there's no rush for it, and I do still need to put more thought into this, before going along with it all," Yuzu explained as her Mother just nodded to her in reply with a slight smile, while the blonde then glanced to Mei and smiled a little when she saw the younger girl just roll her eyes and smile back to her slightly, before she soon went back to munching away on her lunch and letting the conversation between the blonde and her Mother change somewhat as they all continued to enjoy their food.

"What kind of job would you go looking for then Yuzu?" Ms Okogi asked as she seemed to just be making conversation at this point, causing her daughter to stop eating and sit back in her chair as she thought for a few moments.

"Maybe something to do with fashion, or maybe I could try waitressing, or perhaps I could try finding a job working with young children since then I would be more prepared when the baby is born," Yuzu basically was just thinking out loud at this point, as it was clear that she was still unsure of what exactly she would want as a job, but at least it seemed like she had quite a few options open to her.

"Well I'm glad that you're thinking about it, after all it would be good for you and Mei to become more independent, especially with your baby on the way," Ms Okogi smiled, glad that her daughter was clearly getting ready for the near future, even if she may be taking things a little too far too fast at the moment.

"Did you always want to go for the job that you have Mom?" Yuzu now asked, and causing her Mother to seem slightly taken aback, as she clearly wasn't expecting her daughter to ask her that sort of question, but soon quickly shook her head and smiled back to the blonde, while Yuzu just gave her a wondering expression in response.

"Well really I think I was a lot like you when I was younger Yuzu, meaning that I wasn't sure what I wanted to really do with my life, and then when I met your Dad things just started to fall into place, and before I knew it you came along. And I realized that all I really wanted was to be a good Mother to you, that's all I've ever wanted in life especially when your Father passed away," the older woman explained as Yuzu widened her eyes a little, Mei doing the same as she looked to the blonde's Mother.

"Aww Mom you've always been a great Mother to me!" Yuzu stated happily as she reached over the dining table and hugged her Mother tightly.

"I'm glad then, since that means I must have done my job right," the older woman just chuckled slightly and hugged her daughter back, smiling as she held Yuzu close to her, before the two soon separated and went back to talking on the topic of Yuzu possibly getting a job more.

Mei staying silent as she looked to Yuzu and her Mother, sitting back in her chair as she seemed to be thinking for a few moments, _'Yuzu still doesn't know what she wants to do in the future, but at least she's thinking about it. As for me...I wouldn't even know where to start,'_ she sighed slightly and looked down to her stomach, resting her hand over it and rubbing gently again.

' _It's true that I want to be a good Mother to this baby just like Yuzu's Mother did with her...but will that be enough? Maybe I need to start thinking more about what the future just might hold for Yuzu and me,'_ she thought as she lifted her head a little and looked to her girlfriend and felt a slight smile tugging on her lips, while hoping that she would soon figure out just what she wanted for herself as well as her and Yuzu's little, unborn baby.

...

The rest of the day passing by rather quickly as it wasn't long before Mei and Yuzu were both lying on the blonde's bed together, Yuzu having already fallen fast asleep as she cuddled Mei close to her and had one arm wrapped around her lovingly.

However the younger girl seemed to be finding it hard to do the same and get some sleep herself. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she had been sleeping a lot more often than normal for the past week, or if it was because she was actually eating and hadn't thrown up at all today, meaning that she still had quite a bit more energy inside her than what she had been having lately.

Not to mention the fact that her mind wasn't exactly 'relaxed' right now, instead it was still buzzing with different thoughts and unanswered questions. Sighing deeply as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to collect her thoughts about all that she and Yuzu had talked about today, before she glanced to Yuzu's chest-of-drawers and raised her eyebrow for a moment, seeming to get some sort of idea all of a sudden.

Turning to Yuzu, Mei now bit her bottom lip as she saw the elder girl sleeping soundly, slowly wiggling out of her loose hug, and steeping out of the bed, while looking back to the blonde as she heard her mumbling a little, and then sighed as Yuzu just rolled over and smiled in her sleep, whispering out the younger girl's name, while Mei just gazed to her with a softened expression. Before she turned away from the blonde, and went walking over to the chest-of-drawers and kneeled down to the bottom drawer.

Pulling out the drawer as she reached right to the very back of it, moving underwear and countless pairs of socks out of the way, and widening her eyes as she soon felt the familiar feeling of a small box in her hand. Bringing out the small box as she looked to it, and slowly opened it, gazing to the two sliver rings that Yuzu had brought for them both so long ago.

Sitting on the floor now as she held the small box in her hands tightly, before she took hers out and slowly slid it onto her ring finger, then reaching out her hand in front of her and sighing as she, looked at the way the dim light from the moon outside coming into the bedroom through the open balcony, was hitting the sliver ring, and causing it to shine a little in the dark.

"Mei?"

The sound of her girlfriend's voice calling out her name pulling Mei out of her thoughts as she widened her eyes and turned to the bed, seeing that the blonde was now sitting up in her bed rubbing her tired eyes, while she looked back over to her with a wondering expression.

"What are you still doing up, couldn't you sleep?"

Yuzu asked as she yawned a little, and widened her eyes when she saw just what Mei was holding in her hands right now, and was about to question just what the younger girl was doing again, but paused as Mei simply just came walking back over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Let me put yours back on as well Yuzu," the younger girl simply said in a low voice, seeming to have an unreadable expression on her face at the moment, as Yuzu looked confused, before she just smiled slightly and nodded to Mei, holding out her hand for her girlfriend.

Mei taking hold of Yuzu's hand as she slowly slipped Yuzu's ring onto her ring finger, then looked back to the blonde, while Yuzu simply took hold of Mei's hand and smiled when she felt the younger girl squeeze her hand and interlock their fingers tightly.

"You know one day, I'll give you a real ring Mei," Yuzu stated in a whispered tone as she leaned into the younger girl and rested her forehead against hers, while Mei just sighed slightly and looked back to the blonde with what seemed to be a nervous expression.

"Do you really think all this will work out for us Yuzu?" she whispered as Yuzu noticed that Mei's other hand was resting on her stomach at the moment, and just simply smiling as she rested her free hand over Mei's and caused her to widen her eyes a little in response.

"No. I know we can make this work for us Mei," Yuzu simply replied as she cuddled Mei close to her, while she nodded, feeling slight tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to hide them from the blonde, however Yuzu clearly seeing them, as she sighed and outstretched her arms for the younger girl.

"Come here Mei," The blonde smiled as she embraced Mei tightly and could feel the younger girl bury her head into her chest, while she held onto Yuzu tightly.

The two holding each other close for what seemed like hours, before separating slightly as Mei brought Yuzu into a loving kiss and they both moaned pleasantly. Soon lying down together as they both gazed into the other's eyes, letting silence fill the bedroom while they slowly drifted off to sleep in one another's arms peacefully.

...

The next day Yuzu allowed for both her and Mei to have a bit of a lie-in, letting herself and Mei spend more time in their bed together, sleeping for a little longer than normal, before the two of them eventually decided to get up and have a quick breakfast.

Before early afternoon soon came rolling in and the two headed off to go and meet up with Harumi and Matsuri at the mall, Yuzu already having arranged to hang out with them both for lunch today.

The Four young girls soon all meeting up in the mall, as they were all now sitting down at a table in the mall cafe, all talking to each other casually while they were having a bit of a early lunch together.

Mei however seeming to be avoiding eating the food from the cafe, as she hadn't been sick since the day before yesterday. She didn't want to ruin that and go back to not being able to hold down anything for long again, as she sat glancing to the food every so often, biting her lip as she was a bit hungry from only having a small breakfast about a little under an hour ago, but shaking her head as she simply reminded herself that she didn't need to eat right now, and she definitely didn't want to do it, if she were to become sick later because of it.

Matsuri soon turning and noticing just how much Mei seemed to be struggling right now, as she turned to the elder girl and caught her attention, causing Mei to lift her head a little and look back to her.

"So have you been feeling any better at all Mei-san?" the younger girl asked, with an innocent smile to Mei, causing the other three to all turn and look to her, all of them obviously seeing that Mei wasn't going to eat any of the cafe food that was in front of her at the moment.

"Well I haven't been sick at all since the day before yesterday, and since I'm actually eating now, I have more energy than I have been having lately," Mei simply stated, giving the younger girl a blank stare, before Yuzu chimed into the conversation.

"Plus you're not as pale anymore Mei, seems like that dry food is really working on getting rid of your morning sickness. There's even a few foods that I've been looking up how to make, that will have a little more flavour to them, but shouldn't cause you to be sick," the blonde explained with a cheerful smile, clearly feeling more than happy about the fact that Mei's worst pregnancy symptom that had been giving her the most grief was now seeming to be pretty much gone for the most part.

"My cramps haven't been as bad either lately,"

Mei simply added with a slight nod to Yuzu, causing for Harumi and Matsuri to glance to each other and smile, glad that the dark-haired girl was now coping much better with her health, and didn't seem to be causing Yuzu any worries anymore like she had been doing a lot lately.

"Well that's good to hear, I guess the first week must really be the worst then," Harumi stated with a smile, as Yuzu just nodded with a slight chuckle in return. Widening her eyes a little a moment later as she felt a light touch to her hand.

Looking down and noticing Mei's hand resting over her own, the blonde looked to her girlfriend with a wondering gaze, while Mei just glanced back to her out of the corner of her eye, propping herself on her elbow, as she simply squeezed onto Yuzu's hand, and hid a slight blush as the elder girl smiled to her brightly, and squeezed her hand back, their fingers soon interlocking under the table, as they just both looked back to the other two and kept holding onto one another's hands tightly.

"So I hear that you're looking for a job now Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked, as she caused the blonde to turn to her, while Harumi almost instantly glared to her girlfriend in response.

"I told you not to ask her about that! Sorry Yuzucchi, I didn't mean to tell her, it just kind of slipped out last night when I was talking to her over the phone," Harumi scolded the younger girl, looking like she was ready to put her in a headlock or something in order to stop her from talking. While Matsuri nervously just smiled to her girlfriend in reply.

"I still don't get why it's such a problem for me to know about it Harumi-chan," Matsuri stated, while she was clearly just causing Harumi to glare at her more right now.

"Because I already told you that- Harumi started to explain just why she didn't want the younger girl knowing about the fact that Yuzu was looking for a job, but was soon cut off by the blonde.

"Harumin, it's okay. It's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything after all," Yuzu stated cutting off the brunette as she smiled to the two, hoping that she could diffuse an argument that seemed like it was going to start if she didn't chime in.

"See it's fine Harumi-chan," Matsuri smiled as she nodded to Yuzu and gave a slight smirk to her girlfriend, causing the elder girl to just glare to her again, "So what kind of job do you want to go for Yuzu? And why did you ask Harumi to help you, when she can't even find a stable job for herself?" the younger girl asked, as she caused Harumi to clench her fist, while she was just barely holding herself back from grabbing onto Matsuri's collar right now.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know about this," the brunette stated in a stern voice, while Matsuri just simply shrugged back to her girlfriend in response.

"It's the truth though, isn't it?"

The younger girl simply stated with a slight smirk, causing Harumi to roll her eyes at her, before the two started to get into a small argument, as Yuzu smiled nervously to them both and tried to keep the situation relatively calm, hoping that the other two wouldn't end up causing a scene at all and draw too much attention to themselves.

Mei just sighing slightly while she watched the other three for a few moments, and feeling a small smile tugging on her lips as she really did prefer this over being at home by herself, after all she would most likely just be either watching the television or sleeping if she was at home right now. All this kind of making her glad that she had enough energy to come out of the house and spend more time with Yuzu like this.

Matsuri stopped teasing Harumi for a moment as she glanced over to Mei and drew her attention onto the dark-haired girl as she took notice to the slight smile that was slowly forming on her lips, and felt like commenting on it, but instead something else caught her eye and caused them to widen a little as she now saw the sliver ring that Mei was currently wearing on her ring finger at the moment.

"Mei, are you wearing the ring that Yuzu-chan gave you a few months back?" the younger girl asked as she seemed a little taken aback for a few moments, causing the other three to all look to her, as Mei soon just gave her a blank expression and nodded simply.

"Yes, and Yuzu's is wearing hers as well," Mei simply stated as she lifted up her other hand from under the table, which was still tightly holding onto Yuzu's, and showed Matsuri the fact that the blonde was indeed actually also wearing her matching ring on her ring finger as well.

"Mei wanted to put them on last night, and I guess neither of us have really wanted to take them off since," Yuzu explained as she nervously smiled to Matsuri, clearly not really expecting to talk about the topic of the matching rings with the other two just yet although she did figure it would come up soon enough since both her and Mei were wearing them right now.

"And your Mother didn't notice at all?" Matsuri asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, seeming to not be as taken aback now.

"Well we slept in for quite a while this morning and didn't get up until my Mom had already left for her work," Yuzu stated as Matsuri just sat back in her chair and nodded with a wider smirk to the blonde, while Harumi seemed to be a little confused by all this, and also kinda surprised.

"Wait what rings? Don't tell you two have already been engaged for months now," the brunette said, seeming clearly like she was in need of an explanation of sorts right now.

"No, they're matching promise rings that I gifted to Mei a while before we were found out and she left. I was actually quite surprised that she had kept hers all this time," Yuzu explained, and caused Harumi to sigh with a little bit of relief, as she knew the other two would be parents soon enough, but still thinking that marriage was maybe moving a little too fast for them both at the moment.

"Why is that? Did you think I would just get rid of mine when I left you Yuzu?" Mei asked as she slightly raised her eyebrow to the blonde and caused her to turn back to her instantly.

"No, no, of course not Mei," Yuzu quickly shook her head in reply, smiling nervously to Mei, while the younger girl just gave her a blank expression in return.

"So are you two actually planning to finally tie the knot sometime then?" Matsuri asked as she now sat, leaning forward with her elbow propping her up on the table, as she smiled innocently to Mei and Yuzu, causing them both to look back to her in return with nervous expressions.

"Well yes..." Yuzu paused, as she hesitated a little, while glancing over to Mei, who simply just seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face now, "But not for a good while yet," the blonde finished as Matsuri just nodded back to her with a smile, before Yuzu changed the subject slightly so that the focus wouldn't be on her and Mei anymore.

"What are you two planning to do for the future anyway?" she asked as she smiled nervously to Matsuri and Harumi, and caused them both to seem a little surprised, as they looked to each other for a few moments, before turning back to the blonde again.

Yuzu waiting patiently for an answer as she now felt Mei slowly letting their still locked hands rest down onto the table, and glanced to her slightly with a smile, while the younger girl simply just glanced back to her with a softened expression, not seeming to mind much anymore if other people saw them holding hands, while they were both currently wearing their rings at the moment. Matsuri speaking up and catching their attention again a moment later.

"Well...we've been thinking that once I finish school, and Harumi-chan here can actually find a job that will have her for more than a couple of weeks, we decided that we would start looking for a place that we can move into together," the younger girl explained as she looked to Harumi with a slight smile, while the brunette just nodded back to her with a returned smile, and felt like rolling her eyes again at that comment about her struggles with finding a stable job. But instead just refrained from it and rested her hand over Matsuri's, letting the younger girl hold onto her tightly in return.

"Awwww, I can already tell that you two will have a great future together," Yuzu smiled happily as she was glad to see the other two expressing their love and saying what they both wanted for their future together, rather than just arguing like they normally do. While Harumi and Matsuri smiled back to Yuzu in return.

"You two are also planning to find a place together as well right? What kind of house would you be looking for?" Harumi asked as she squeezed onto Matsuri's hand tightly, while she turned back to Yuzu now, as Matsuri simply sat smiling to her girlfriend still.

"Hmm...I guess just going for a small apartment would probably be the best thing for us both at the moment, but I would like to one day live in a nice little house out of the city, where we can watch our little baby grow up, and start going off to school," Yuzu thought out loud as she seemed to a dreamy look in her eyes, going off on a bit of a ramble about the future home she hoped to have with Mei one day, while Harumi just smiled to her and soon joined in about the kind of house she would like to live in with Matsuri someday as well.

While Harumi and Yuzu were talking about their future's, Mei looked to them both as she bit her bottom lip, feeling a little surprised that Yuzu had been thinking so far ahead that she could actually seem to picture the kind of house she would want for them and the baby, _'Yuzu is already thinking about the kind of house she would want us to move into together. Meanwhile I...I can't really imagine living anywhere but with her and her Mother in that small apartment that we currently all share,'_ she thought as this was another thing that she had never really been giving much thought to either until now.

Matsuri looking over to Mei, noticing how lost in thought the elder girl seemed right now and just smiled slightly for a moment, before she tapped Harumi on the shoulder and caught her attention.

"Harumi, could you go and get us all another drink please?" she asked her girlfriend with a her classic innocent smile, as Harumi just turned to the younger girl and looked to her with a raised eyebrow, before she soon simply just stood up from her chair.

"Sure I guess, Yuzucchi can you come and help me?" she looked to the blonde now, while Yuzu simply just nodded back to her with a smile in return.

"Yeah of course," the blonde stood up from her chair and removed her hand from Mei's, turning to her girlfriend a moment later, "Do you want some more water Mei?" she asked, as Mei simply just nodded in reply, causing Yuzu to smile to her and nod back in response, before she turned as her and Harumi both left the table to go get some more drinks for them all together, while Matsuri smiled to Mei as she just looked down to her hands nervously for a few moments.

"Something on your mind Mei-san?" the younger girl asked with a slight smile as she caught Mei's attention and wanted to see if she could get her to talk to her for a bit, or at least say what was obviously bothering her at the moment.

"Not partially,"

Mei simply stated as she looked back to Matsuri with a blank expression, and seemed to be going a little cold on the younger girl right now, making it clear that she didn't want to talk at this moment, and hoped for the other two to come back to the table soon.

"It's about Yuzu-chan right? And the plans she has for your future together?" Matsuri raised her eyebrow a little now as she could tell that the elder girl was avoiding answering her question, like she expected her to do, and simply just waited as she folded her arms across her chest, and sat back in her chair.

Mei hesitating for a few moments as she looked down to her hands again, knowing that the younger girl wouldn't drop this until she came out with what she was really feeling right now. Sighing deeply as she glanced over to Yuzu standing at the counter with Harumi, before letting herself just say what was on her mind at the moment, and not continue to bottle up these thoughts she had anymore.

"She's been doing so much for me since I came back, and I'd like to do something for her, but I don't know what. Plus...ever since I told that I'm pregnant she seems to have all these plans for our future together...when I...I have no idea just what kind of future I want for Yuzu, for this baby, or even just for me. I...I've never really had the chance to think for what I would want out of my own life like this before, so now I... I don't even know where to start," Mei explained as she was basically just letting her thoughts turn into words, speaking her mind, while she still looked to Yuzu, avoiding Matsuri's gaze. Before she just turned away to look down to her hands again.

"Then don't you think it's time you started thinking about it all a bit more, and work out just what you would want for yourself, Yuzu-chan and your baby?" Matsuri asked with a simple smile to Mei, as she caused the elder girl to look back to her with slightly widened eyes now.

"But...how would I do that?" she questioned, seeming to be lost on just what she should do, and not understanding how it seemed so easy to Yuzu, but not to her.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself I'm afraid Mei-san, after all only you can decide what you want out of your own life," Matsuri replied, giving a cheerful smile to the elder girl, before she soon stood up, turned and left to go over to where Harumi and Yuzu were getting their drinks, leaving Mei to think all by herself for a few moments, while she just watched the younger girl go.

Mei looked over to Matsuri as she thought about what she had said for a moment and just sighed, looking down to her stomach now, as she rested her hand on it and rubbed her clothed skin lightly, _'She's right...all my life I've just gone by what other people have told me, so now it's about time that I started thinking and figuring this all out for myself, and going for what I want, not just for myself and Yuzu, but also for our baby's sake,'_ she thought as she soon slowly lifted her head and looked back over to Yuzu again.

' _The truth is Yuzu and I are going to be parents before we know it, so I need to start thinking about the kind of future that I want for all of us. Just like Yuzu is right now,'_ she nodded to herself a little, as she let a small smile form on her lips, knowing that she needed to really start doing what Yuzu currently was and work towards figuring out the kind of future that she would want for herself and her little family.


	12. Secrets To be Told

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 18-19 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

A blissful silence was filling the room as the only sound that could be heard was the slow and steady breathing of both Matsuri and Harumi, the two young girls cuddling up close to each other as they slept peacefully together in the elder girl's bed. Harumi soon beginning to stir a little as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the darkness that her bedroom was currently shrouded in. The brunette yawning now as she sat up in her bed and stretched, causing the younger girl sleeping beside her to stir as well, as she was still clinging onto Harumi from last night it seemed.

Harumi looking down to Matsuri as the younger girl just nuzzled into her chest more and smiled in her sleep, not seeming to have woken up completely just yet. The brunette just smiled slightly as she rested a hand on top of Matsuri's head and ruffled her light-pink hair a little, with a small sigh leaving her lips.

Still feeling a little tired and unsure if she should bother getting up now or not Harumi turned to her bedside table to look to her small clock and suddenly widened her eyes as she saw just how late in the morning it was at the moment, it already getting close to noon.

The realization causing Harumi to quickly wiggle out of her girlfriend's grasp and spring from her bed as she hurriedly went to go and open the curtains, pulling them apart and letting the bright light of the sun cover and bathe the bedroom in its blinding beams.

The bright light causing Matsuri to awake as she slowly sat up, rubbing her tired eyes, while she looked over to her girlfriend, who was now rushing around the bedroom, "Harumi, why are you rushing around so much?" the younger girl asked as she yawned a little and gave a confused expression to the elder girl still feeling like she was half asleep at the moment.

"Because we're going to be late!" Harumi replied as she quickly started to get dressed and threw Matsuri's clothes from yesterday on the bed for her to wear, while the younger girl turned to look at the clock on Harumi's bedside table and widened her eyes a little at seeing just what time it was right now.

"Oh right, we're meant to be going round to see Yuzu-chan and Mei-san in about half-an-hour, aren't we?" she smiled nervously as she turned back to Harumi and chuckled slightly, causing the elder girl to just give her a unamused expression in reply, while she finished getting dressed and started to head for the door a moment later.

"Hey why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" the younger girl asked as she folded her arms and turned away from Harumi, while the brunette just rolled her eyes in reply as she turned back to Matsuri and rested her hands on her hips for a moment.

"Well you were the one that wanted to stay up to watch that movie last night,"

"And you said that 'It would be fine since you could set your alarm and still get up on time'," Matsuri pointed out, causing the elder girl to just glare to her in return.

"Well I forgot okay, so just hurry up and get dressed Matsuri," Harumi instructed, before she turned to head for the door and leave again, but stopped just as she came to rest her hand on the handle, hearing the younger girl call to her yet again.

"Wait Harumi!"

Matsuri went to make a move seeming like she was going to jump out of the bed and follow after the elder girl if she did decide to not wait, and just leave instead, but luckily Harumi had stopped and now was just waiting for the younger girl to continue.

"What?"

Harumi raised her eyebrow, speaking in a low tone as she stayed facing away from Matsuri and just turned her head towards the younger girl, causing Matsuri to hesitate a little, before she looked back to the elder girl with a nervous expression.

"You haven't also forgotten about what you agreed to yesterday, have you?" Matsuri asked as she bit her lip a little, hoping that Harumi wouldn't avoid this and just brush her off like she was expecting her to do. And surprisingly enough the elder girl actually gave her an answer.

"No I haven't forgotten," she said after a short pause, remembering what she had agreed to last night as she sighed a little and turned back to face Matsuri now, "We'll tell her after dinner tonight alright?" the brunette stated as her expression softened, seeing the younger girl's face light up in response.

Matsuri just nodded happily in reply, "I love you Harumi," she smiled, causing Harumi to widen her eyes a little, before she just walked back over to the younger girl and leaned down to her.

"I love you too, Matsuri,"

She replied as she smiled to the younger girl and laid a light kiss on her forehead, feeling her hug her tightly in return for a few moments, before they separated and Harumi simply ruffled Matsuri's short hair again, and caused her to chuckle slightly.

"Now get dressed, or I'll just have to drag you out of my bed instead,"

Harumi said, her voice sounding a lot less stressed as she just got a simple nod from the younger girl in reply, before she smiled to Matsuri again, and turned to leave, closing her bedroom door behind her, as she made her way into the kitchen to quickly make a late breakfast for them both.

While Matsuri happily looked to the door that the elder girl had left out of, smiling softly, as she just sighed a moment later and stood up out of the bed to start getting dressed and ready to soon join her girlfriend in the kitchen and dining area for some breakfast, before they would be leaving the house and heading off together.

...

Yuzu right now being busy in the kitchen, as she was washing the dishes from lunch, her Mother having just left for work, while the blonde had tided everything away, and looked to the clock on the wall, expecting Harumi and Matsuri to turn up soon enough.

Drying her hands a moment later as she walked into the lounge to check on her girlfriend, smiling when she saw the dark-haired girl simply just sitting on the sofa with their laptop on her lap, as her eyes seemed glued to the screen, while she was also munching on a couple of dry biscuits that Yuzu had made for her.

The blonde leaning against the wall for a few moments as she simply just looked to the concentrated expression the younger girl had right now, raising an eyebrow to her a little, before she walked over to stand behind the sofa and came to look over Mei's shoulder, to see just what she was so focused on at the moment.

"What are you looking at Mei?"

The blonde questioned as she leaned down to see the screen of the laptop that was sitting on Mei's lap at the moment, while the younger girl just glanced to Yuzu, before continuing on with what she was currently doing.

"Houses for sale,"

Mei simply stated as she continued to scroll down the page of houses, not seeming to be interested in most of them, while Yuzu looked a little confused as she raised an eyebrow to her girlfriend again, causing Mei to just turn back to her with a blank stare, having a feeling about just what the blonde was going to say to her.

"I thought you said that there's no need to rush into all this just yet?" Yuzu questioned.

"I did, but I need to start thinking about our future more. And besides I'm only looking, it's not like I'm actually thinking of buying any of them," Mei explained as she simply looked to Yuzu with a blank expression, the blonde knowing what the younger girl was referring to, as she nervously smiled to her before quickly changing the subject.

"So have you seen any that you like yet?" she asked as she came to sit down beside Mei on the sofa now, and looked to see if there were any houses that she would like the look of on the screen at all, while Mei just shrugged in reply.

"A few, but they all seem a bit expensive," Mei thought out loud as she bit her bottom lip a little and seemed slightly annoyed with her findings, while causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly as she sat closer to Mei and hoped to distract her from the laptop a little.

"Well that's to be expected,"

Yuzu smiled to Mei, hoping to get more of her attention, however Mei just simply continued to look at the screen, scrolling down the page of houses for sale still, not seeming to take much notice to the blonde sitting beside her, causing Yuzu to look slightly bothered by that, as she felt like just shutting the laptop so that the younger girl would look at her. But refraining from doing so as she knew it would only make Mei mad at her.

The blonde trying to think of something to distract the younger girl from the screen, as she didn't want her to be focusing on this 'looking for a house' task too much, but it seemed like she couldn't really find anything that would catch Mei's attention for long enough, a few ideas coming into her mind, but she just shaking her head as she knew her girlfriend would no doubt just simply reply to them, and brush her off most likely.

However it seemed like Yuzu didn't need to wreak her brain for much longer, as Mei soon took her attention off the screen of the laptop for a few moments, turning her head as she looked over to the clock on the wall and widened her eyes a little.

"Aren't Taniguchi-san and Matsuri meant to be coming over today?"

She asked, not really bothering to look to Yuzu, while the blonde looked back to her and felt kinda thankful that Mei had somehow distracted herself from getting too caught up in what she was doing, causing her to think that maybe it was okay to leave the younger girl alone for a little while longer, even though she had been stuck to that laptop screen pretty much all morning.

"Maybe they're just running a little late,"

Yuzu simply shrugged her shoulders, as she smiled to Mei, the younger girl just looking back to her with a slightly wondering gaze, seeming like she was going to ask the blonde another question, but instead she closed her mouth as both her and Yuzu suddenly heard a light knocking at their door.

"Speak of the devil, I guess," Mei rolled her eyes a little as she simply went back to looking at the laptop screen, while Yuzu chuckled slightly and stood up from the sofa.

"I'll get it,"

She smiled, leaving Mei alone in the lounge again for a few moments as she went to go and answer the door, hearing more knocking as she came closer, resting her hand on the handle as she could easily guess just who would be on the other side.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan!"

Matsuri greeted the blonde with a bright smile as the blonde opened the door to reveal the two visitors, causing Yuzu to just smile in return and greet the younger girl back, while also seeing that Harumi wasn't sharing the cheerful mood that her girlfriend currently was in at this moment, and instead just looked quite tired right now.

"Well it's actually the afternoon now,"

Yuzu pointed out, as she did wonder a little about what had made the other two later than they had said they were going to be coming round, but quickly getting her answer it seemed from Matsuri, while Harumi was preferring to just stay silent for now.

"Yeah, sorry but Harumi-chan forgot to set her alarm this morning, so we ended up sleeping in a little too late," the younger girl simply explained, causing Harumi to glare to her slightly but continued to keep quiet, while Yuzu just nodded her head in reply, before she invited in the two, and closed the door behind them both.

"Where's Mei-san?" Matsuri asked as she and Harumi walked into the dinning and kitchen area, while Yuzu stood at the counter and started to make some drinks for them all.

"She's in the lounge, although I'm not sure you'll be able to get much of her attention right now," Yuzu simply stated, but Matsuri not seeming to take much notice of the blonde's warning, as she simply nodded to her and left to go and greet Mei in the lounge, while Harumi just choose to lean against the counter and sigh slightly as she still obviously felt quite exhausted.

"Should I even ask?"

Yuzu smiled with a slightly raised eyebrow to Harumi, as she made some cups of tea for herself, and her two guests, picking up two mugs, while the brunette picked up her own as they both headed into the lounge together.

"Honestly I'd rather you didn't,"

Harumi simply just shook her head with a slight returned smile to the blonde, as she just nodded to her and placed Matsuri's drink on the coffee table for her, while the younger girl smiled to her, thanking her, before she went back to looking to what Mei was currently focused on, on the laptop screen, and trying to engage her in a conversation, but failing to do it seemed as the dark-haired girl obviously wasn't all that interested in her at the moment.

"So how have you two been, Mei's symptoms haven't worsened at all right?"

Harumi asked as she sighed a little, it being obvious that she didn't really want to stay on the topic of herself and Matsuri right now, much preferring it if she could change the subject and hopefully take her mind off her own problems for a bit.

"No, luckily the morning sickness, tiredness, and cramps haven't been causing her too much trouble, plus we're planning to go for a visit to the doctors soon. I mean I know Mei is only a little over a week along, but it's good to stay up to date with these things. Although Mei seems to be much more focused on other things right now," Yuzu explained as she looked to her girlfriend and sighed slightly as she saw Mei still looking to the laptop screen, and not taking much notice to the younger girl who was sitting beside her on the sofa, constantly trying to make her pay some attention to her.

"Yeah I've noticed that, would it have anything to do with what's on that laptop at all?" Harumi now smirked a little as she and the blonde stood leaning against the wall together as they both looked to their girlfriends.

Yuzu just simply answered with a slight nod, "She's been glued to that screen since breakfast, and she says she's looking at houses, but I think she's spending too much time focusing on all this. She's told me that she wants to start thinking about the future more, but I'm not so sure this is the right way for her to go about it all," she explained as she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, while Harumi just rested a caring hand on her shoulder and smiled to her more softly now.

"Well don't you think it's good that she's being prepared at least?" the brunette asked, while Yuzu nodded a little, before looking back to her girlfriend again.

"I just wish she wouldn't throw herself into it all so much,"

Yuzu stated as her expression formed into more of a concerned one for her girlfriend, knowing that she was known to do the same many times, but that didn't stop her from worrying about the fact that Mei might just be overdoing it a little at the moment.

"Well you know how she gets once she's set herself on a task," Harumi smiled as she shrugged to the blonde, while Yuzu just nodded slightly with a little chuckle in reply.

"Yeah,"

Yuzu smiled slightly as she looked back to Harumi, turning her attention to her for a bit, while glancing back to Mei every so often and feeling a little relived when she saw the younger girl occasionally would stop what she was doing to talk to Matsuri, seeming like she couldn't continue to ignore her for much longer after all.

"So I'm guessing Matsuri stayed over again last night, where was your sister?" the blonde asked as she changed the subject, raising her eyebrow to Harumi as she smirked a little, trying to not get too worked up over Mei so much, while Harumi sighed in response, her smile fading now.

"She was at home actually with us," Harumi stated as she folded her arms, and caused Yuzu to seem a little taken aback, she obviously not expecting to hear that kind of answer from the other girl.

"You haven't told her about you and Matsuri yet, have you?" Yuzu questioned as her eyes widened, and she seemed a little hopeful, a small smile forming on her lips, as she knew the brunette finally telling her elder sister about everything would be quite the achievement to get excited about.

"No, we are planning to tell her after dinner tonight though," Harumi simply smiled slightly, causing Yuzu to light up a little as she suddenly hugged the brunette and caused her to chuckle slightly in response.

"Well Mei and me will be wishing you two all the best of luck then!"

Yuzu cheered as she happily clung to Harumi, while the brunette hugged her back, chuckling in return, knowing she had been scared about coming clean to sister for a little too long now, and it was about time she and Matsuri told Mitsuko about just what was going on between them both.

"To be honest I'm actually quite surprised that your sister hasn't figured it out already," Mei suddenly chimed in as Yuzu and Harumi hadn't realized that she and Matsuri had been listening in on their conversation until now as they both turned to their girlfriends again.

"Who knows, she might have, after all I'm at Harumi's house much more then I am my own, especially lately," Matsuri added as she smirked to her girlfriend slightly, while Yuzu and Harumi looked back to the other two and separated, both of them being a little surprised that somehow Matsuri had distracted Mei away from what she was doing, the laptop now resting on the coffee table and didn't seem like it was being used anymore.

"Matsuri," Harumi gave her girlfriend a slight glare, causing the younger girl to just smile innocently in response, obviously showing that she wasn't all that fazed by the brunette's warning gaze.

"Hey I'm just glad you finally agreed to tell her, although I honestly don't think it should have taken you this long," Matsuri continued her innocent act, causing Harumi to just roll her eyes, before she smiled slightly to the younger girl.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hesitate, but...I just don't know how she will take it, I guess," she stated, seeming a little nervous, as she looked away from the others, while Matsuri softened her expression, and looked to Harumi with more of a caring smile now.

"I know, but I'll be right there beside you to give you the confidence that you need," she said proudly as she closed her hand into the fist, and punched the air a little, causing Harumi to just smile and chuckle as she came walking over to the sofa, and stood behind her girlfriend, leaning down and giving her a hug, while ruffling her short hair in return.

Nodding to Matsuri as the younger girl just smiled back to her with a slight wink, before she soon looked back to Mei and Yuzu again, as the blonde came to lean down beside her girlfriend and smiled to the other two as they separated now.

"And speaking of finally coming out with the truth, when are you two planning to tell Nene, Momokino-san, and Shiraho-san about your little secret?" Matsuri asked with a slight smirk, expecting to get another glare from her girlfriend, but was a little surprised as the brunette actually seemed interested in this particular topic and clearly wanted to hear how the other two would answer. While Yuzu widened her eyes and went silent for a few moments, as Mei just looked to the younger girl with a blank, unfazed stare,

Yuzu seeming surprised as she looked a little speechless at first, trying to find something to say, as she struggled to reply back to the younger girl, "W-why are you suddenly asking something like that?" she asked as she smiled nervously now.

"Well I've just been wondering since you two are thinking about the future more now, shouldn't telling the rest of your friends about what's going on be your next move, after all you don't want them to end up finding out some other way right?" Matsuri raised her eyebrow as she caused Yuzu to become a little more nervous, while Mei now seemed to just sit back on the sofa, looking like she was thinking for a moment.

"Well no, and we do plan to tell them soon, we're just not sure when right Mei?" Yuzu nervously looked to Mei as she clearly was asking the younger girl for help here, while she just looked to the blonde with a bit of a blank expression, before seeming like she was thinking again and continued to stay silent for a little while longer.

Yuzu and the other two waited for Mei's reply as she seemed to be a little lost in thought at the moment, the three looking to the dark-haired girl, as she thought over the question more and caused Yuzu to look a bit concerned as she thought that maybe Mei wasn't ready for this kind of topic just yet. However she stayed silent as Mei soon turned back to look at her and spoke in a slightly low tone now.

"What if we told them...today?"

She simply asked, knowing what to expect from the blonde as she widened her eyes, and was clearly taken aback to hear that kind of response from the dark-haired girl, as were both Harumi and Matsuri, all of them seeming a little speechless, while Mei just continued to look to Yuzu with a serious expression.

"M-Mei...we don't have to tell them right now, there's no rush," Yuzu stated as she talked to her girlfriend in a calming voice, seeming like she was a little worried over the fact that Mei had come to the option that she had, and thought that maybe she should take things a bit slower then she currently was.

"Yeah I didn't mean you have to tell them that soon, I was just wondering how long you were going to keep them in the dark about this that's all," Matsuri said as she seemed to also be a little nervous now, and thought that maybe she shouldn't have brought this topic up and questioned the other two about it, since she, Harumi and Yuzu definitely weren't expecting Mei to come out with this sort of answer.

"But I want to tell them," Mei just continued looking to the other three with a determined expression, clearly showing that her mind was made up, and it wasn't very likely that it was going to change anytime soon.

"Mei, I think you need to take a step back for a moment, have you really thought this through?" Yuzu asked as she kneeled down in front of Mei now, and looked into her eyes, resting her hands on the younger girl's arms, and causing her to turn to face her. The blonde wondering if this really was what Mei wanted, or if she was just letting herself get a little carried away instead.

"Yuzu listen, we don't see Himeko, Nomura-san or Shiraho-san as much as we see Taniguchi-san and Matsuri, so by the next time that we do all get together again, I could be much further along than just a couple weeks, and by then they will definitely be able to tell just what is going on. Do you really want to leave it till then to give all them an explanation?" Mei looked to the blonde with what seemed to be a sincere expression, narrowing her lavender eyes and never letting her gaze wither at all, showing Yuzu that she meant every word that she was saying at the moment.

Causing Yuzu to widen her emerald eyes in response, as she could clearly see how serious Mei was about this decision that she had made. The blonde taking a moment to think about all this, as it definitely did seem like the younger girl had thought about this, but she was still a little unsure if now was really the best time to come out with the truth, but then again it made her tried to think about when would be the right time instead for this not really finding the answer at all.

' _I can see Mei wants to do this but...'_ Yuzu paused as she sighed slightly, looking away from Mei for a moment, as she tried to see this from the younger girl's point of view a little, hoping that she could understand just where Mei was coming from, and could possibly start to think that just maybe this was something she should consider going through with.

"Yuzu, we need to tell them. After all we've got a long road ahead of us from here, so won't it be better to have all of our friends there to support us along the way, rather than continuing to keep this as a secret from them?" Mei simply asked as she softened her expression and caused Yuzu to look back to her again with slightly widened eyes. The more Mei explained her reasoning on her decision, the more Yuzu was starting to realize that maybe she could actually have the right idea for where they should go next from here.

"But what if they don't- the blonde started to express her worries that it wouldn't turn out how they hoped it would if they did decide to actually go through with this idea of Mei's, but she was soon interrupted by the dark-haired girl.

"Then we'll find a way to deal with it," the younger girl simply stated as she leaned closer to Yuzu and took hold of her hand with her own, and caused the blonde to look at her in the eyes now, "Yuzu, have a little faith in them," a small smile was now forming on Mei's lips, as Yuzu seemed like she was unsure of what to say for a few more moments, looking to her girlfriend's soft smile, and finally sighing as she nodded her head, now seeming to understand just where Mei was coming from.

"You're right Mei, we need to tell them, and it's best that we do it now, instead of leaving it for them to find out for themselves later," the blonde stated as she smiled back to Mei, while the younger girl just nodded to her in reply. The two resting their foreheads against each other for a moment as Yuzu chuckled slightly, Matsuri and Harumi catching the two's attention a moment later.

"Are you two really sure about this?" Harumi asked as she could see that the two had come to an agreement, but wanted to make sure that neither of them would have any second thoughts at all, before they choose to do anything.

Yuzu and Mei glanced to each other for a moment, before they both simply just nodded to Harumi and caused her and Matsuri to turn to one another as they soon nodded back to the other two, with slight smiles to them.

"Well it seems like we've got some calls to make then," Matsuri stated with a smirk, as Yuzu and Mei nodded to her with returned smiles, as they all chuckled a little, before they soon quickly began to put Mei's idea into action.

The dark-haired girl calling up Himeko, while Yuzu and Matsuri called up Nene and Suzuran, and told them all to come round to their house for something, however seeming to keep exactly what that 'something' was as a secret for now, until they would all be gathered together.

...

A couple of hours having passed as Mei, Yuzu and Matsuri were able to get a hold of Himeko, Nene and Suzuran and had successfully directed them all to where they were all meeting up at Mei and Yuzu's house.

The three luckily not seeming to be too busy at this time, and were all soon waiting at the door, Yuzu greeting them all and inviting them inside as she and Harumi made everyone drinks as it wasn't long before everyone was sitting in the lounge together seeming to all just be talking about random topics, while Mei and Yuzu were waiting for their friends to feel settled before they told them what exactly it was they had called them all here for.

"I can't believe this is the first time that I've been to Yuzu-senpai's house," Nene exclaimed as she smiled happily, seeming excited to be here, while Himeko and Suzuran nodded in agreement.

"Me too, especially since we've all known each other for quite a long time now," Himeko added as she glanced to Yuzu who was sitting across from her on a chair from the dining area, and caused the blonde to look back to her, as she noticed the other girl giving her what seemed like a slightly annoyed gaze.

"Well, I guess we've just never had the time to have you all around here as all,"

Yuzu nervous smiled as she tried to avoid giving away anything on her expression, still being unsure of just how Mei and her should approach what they were going to tell the others, haven't not really had the time to prepare anything, but them doubting that she could ever prepare herself for doing something like this.

"So what's different now then? Why did you and Mei call us all here?" Himeko asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly to the blonde, while Nene and Suzuran had drawn their complete attention on to Mei and Yuzu now as they were all clearly interested to know just what the reason was for suddenly calling them all here together.

Yuzu hesitated a little as she went silent and bit her bottom lip, trying to build up her courage, but struggling a bit as she really didn't know how to start this at all. Her eyes then widening as she felt a hand rest over her own and looked to her girlfriend who was sitting beside her at the moment. While Mei simply just nodded to the blonde with a determined expression, and gave the elder girl's hand a tight squeeze, causing her to take a deep breath as she nodded back to Mei and smiled to her slightly before she turned to look back at the others now.

"That is...the reason why we called you all here, is because we have something to tell you all. It's something that we've kind of been keeping you in the dark about for a little while now, and we have come to the decision that we should tell you about it sooner rather than later," Yuzu explained as she caused Himeko, Nene and Suzuran to all look somewhat confused noticing that this was taking quite the more serious tone now, and really starting to wonder just what they would soon be told, as they all looked to one another, before turning back to Mei and Yuzu again a moment later.

"Wait a minute; you two aren't getting married, are you?" Himeko asked as she hoped she hadn't guessed correctly, and feeling a little relieved when both Yuzu and Mei shook their heads in reply to her question.

"No, we aren't getting married...however there is something else that will definitely be keeping us together for some time," Yuzu explained, as she smiled slightly to Mei, causing the dark-haired girl to roll her eyes a little at the why she had phrased that, while Himeko, Nene and Suzuran still seemed a bit confused about just what Yuzu had meant, none of them seeming to have caught on to what she was hinting at just yet.

"What do you mean?"

Himeko raised her eyebrow again as she was getting a little sceptical now, her and the others waiting for an answer, while Harumi and Matsuri were just standing leaning against the wall, also waiting for Mei and Yuzu to finally come out with the truth to the others.

"We know this might be sudden to tell you all but you need to know, so..." Yuzu paused as she glanced to Mei for a brief moment and smiled to her slightly, squeezing tightly onto the younger girl's hand, before she continued and looked back to the others again, "Mei's pregnant," she finished, not knowing what to expect from the others, and was kinda glad that they all seemed to be a little speechless for a few moments.

Himeko, Nene and Suzuran all staying silent for a little while, as none of them seemed to know what to say, or how to react to hearing the news they just had, all of them taking a few minutes to think and get their heads around what they had all just been told.

"A-are you two being serious right now?"

Himeko asked after a long pause, seeming like she didn't believe what she had heard at first, as Mei and Yuzu just nodded in reply, causing her eyes to go wide as she went silent again, unsure of what else to say right now, trying to collect her thoughts together, while Nene soon chimed in, looking like she had recovered from her surprise a little.

"Wait you mean you two have had...s-sex?" the younger girl asked, whispering out that last word as she acted like it was a bad word or something, causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly in return.

"Well yes Nene, that is how normally what getting pregnant entails," Yuzu stated with a slight smile to the younger girl, causing her to blush deeply as she covered her mouth, but let a smile soon form on her lips, while Yuzu seemed relieved that she seemed to be taking this relatively okay.

"So you and Mei-san and you are going to have a baby, Yuzu-senpai?" the younger girl asked, as Yuzu just nodded to her with a slight smile in reply, it being obvious that Nene was happy for the two right now.

"Hey you know Mei-san and Yuzu-chan aren't the only ones that have slept- Matsuri chimed in as she caught Nene's attention and smirked to her, but was soon cut off as Harumi just grabbed her with one arm and held one hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything more.

"Say another word, and you're sleeping on the floor tonight," the brunette stated as she gave a warning glare to her girlfriend, causing Matsuri to just nod her head nervously, promising that she would keep her mouth shut now, as Harumi soon let her go, but was sure to keep a close watch on her.

"Himeko,"

Mei looked to her childhood friend now as she gave her a bit of a nervous expression, wondering just how she would react to suddenly being told this, while Himeko now looked back to Mei and still seemed quite taken aback by the news.

"Y-you're really pregnant Mei? You're going to be a Mother?"

She asked in a low tone, her voice seeming a little shaky, causing Mei to not know if she was happy about this or disappointed about it all. The dark-haired girl nodded her head slightly in reply, a bit afraid of just how Himeko would respond, but it not seeming like she didn't need to worry all that much.

Tears now welling up in Himeko's eyes as she let a smile form onto her lips, causing Mei to seem a little concerned at first, but then realizing that she didn't need to be, as Himeko stood up from the sofa that she had been sitting on and hugged the dark-haired girl tightly, "I-I'm really happy for you Mei-Mei," she stated happily as she clung to her childhood friend, while Mei soon let a small smile form onto her lips as she hugged Himeko back.

However the moment not lasting long as Himeko soon pulled away a couple of moments later and seemed to have a more annoyed expression on her face now. "But also you two are way too young for this sort of thing; just what were you both thinking? Also how far along is Mei anyway?" She asked as she rested her hands on her hips, and although she was trying to be serious at the moment, it was pretty obvious that she was trying her best not to smile, and continue to keep a straight face right now.

"Well it's not like we planned it, it just sort of happened that way," Yuzu stated as she smiled nervously to Himeko and blushed a little, which just caused Himeko to sigh slightly to the two while a small smile had now made its way onto her lips again.

"And just so you know Mei-san is only a little over a week along," Matsuri chimed in again, however immediately regretting it as she covered her own mouth so that Harumi didn't have to do it for her while the elder girl just glared to her.

"Wait did you two already know about this?" Himeko asked as she looked to Matsuri and Harumi, as did Nene them both wondering why the other two girls didn't seem all surprised by being told this, while Matsuri just nodded to her in reply, before her girlfriend elbowed her in the side, causing the younger girl to yelp a little

"Hey I didn't say anything," Matsuri stated as she glared to Harumi slightly, but only got another threatening gaze in return, which quickly made her go quiet again.

"Well they sort of figured it out for themselves more or less," Yuzu confessed nervously with a smile, as Nene and Himeko looked back to her and clearly wanted her to continue and explain more, while Mei smiled slightly as she was glad that both Nene and Himeko had luckily seemed to take the news rather well once they had gotten their heads around it all.

However she now looked over to Suzuran as she thought about the fact that she hadn't said anything just yet, noticing that the elder girl was simply just sitting on one of the wooden chairs from the dining area, and was currently just sipping her tea silently, seeming almost invisible to everyone else in the room at the moment.

Mei looking to Yuzu and the others for a moment, before she came walking over to the elder girl and sat down on the chair that was beside her. Suzuran seeming to know that Mei was there, but didn't exactly take much notice to her straight away.

"You haven't said anything yet?" Mei asked as she also didn't exactly look to the elder girl, and instead just continued to look to the others at the moment.

"What is there to say?" Suzuran simply asked back, causing Mei to look to her, seeming slightly taken aback at first, before the elder girl just glanced back to her, and let a small smile form on her lips, "I mean I am happy for you and Yuzupon, and I will continue to support you both through this," she added Mei not knowing if she should reply or not, since it seemed like Suzuran had more to say but thanked her anyway with a slight bow of her head.

"But I do have something to ask you, Aihara-san," the elder girl stated as she caused Mei to look back to her with a questioning gaze now, as she simply waited for her to continue.

"Now this might be none of my business, but I'm only asking this right now because I don't want to see either you or Yuzu to get hurt at all. Does your Grandfather know about all this?" she asked with a slightly worried looking expression. Showing the younger girl that she was concerned for both her and Yuzu, and caused Mei to widen her eyes in response, seeming to hesitate a little before answering.

"This has nothing to do with him," Mei stated in a low voice as she looked down to her hands, and seemed like she was a little downhearted when talking about her Grandfather, causing Suzuran to just become slightly confused now.

"But he's your family right?" Suzuran looked to Mei with a concerned expression, as she knew to tread lightly when it came to the topic of the younger girl's Grandfather, while Mei just stayed silent and sighed slightly, not wanting to answer it seemed.

"Besides, aren't you still engaged to someone else that isn't Yuzupon?" the elder girl questioned having a feeling that she would get an answer this time from the younger girl, as she caused Mei to look surprised while she now turned back to Suzuran with widened eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Mei asked in a taken aback tone, obviously more than surprised to be asked that kind of question from the elder girl.

"Momokino-san told me a while ago about the teacher you were engaged to," Suzuran simply explained, causing Mei to now glance to Himeko for a moment, before she just bit her bottom lip again and looked down to her hands again as she closed them into tight fists.

"She doesn't know the whole story," she stated, clenching her teeth tightly, causing the elder girl to look to her with a questioning expression now.

"What do you mean?" she asked with as she seemed interested to know just what the younger girl had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Mei started to explain after a short pause, "That engagement was cancelled after it fell through, and while it's true that my Grandfather could have been looking for another suitor for me after that..." she paused slightly and sighed heavily before continuing, "You see when my Father and Yuzu's Mother found out about the secret we were hiding from them both, it wasn't long before they went to my Grandfather about it all," she confessed, while Suzuran just continued to listen internally to her.

"And?"

"And he said that he didn't want to talk to me, that he didn't want to see me, and that he no longer wanted anything to do with me anymore, I haven't heard anything from him since then, nor have I seen him at all since coming back here. So I really doubt he's still trying to find someone for me to marry, " she finished as she now looked back to Suzuran as the elder girl seemed a little surprised in response.

"Mei-san,"

She looked quite concerned for the younger girl now, while she got the idea of just what Mei's relationship with her Grandfather was currently like. The two girls going silent for a few moments, as Mei just turned to look to her hands again and sighed slightly, Suzuran staying quiet for a little longer, it seeming like she wasn't sure what to say in reply, until a thought entered her mind and she simply spoke in a low tone, catching Mei's attention again.

"I'm not saying that you need to tell him, but don't you want him to know?" she asked, as she now turned back to the younger girl again, wondering if she was really okay with keeping her Grandfather in the dark about everything.

Mei simply just sighed in reply as she slowly nodded her head, "I do want him to talk to him again, and I have thought about trying to sort everything out with him...but..." she paused as she now lifted her head a little and looked over to Yuzu, "I've spent my whole life doing as he's always told me to, hoping to make him proud of me someday, but if all that means losing Yuzu...then I'd rather not have it at all," she finished as it was obvious that she didn't care who it was, Yuzu was more important to her than anyone else, and she would do anything to continue staying by her side it seemed.

Suzuran looked to Mei and saw the determination that was in her eyes right now, as she could tell just how much she cared for Yuzu, how much she really loved her, and just smiled slightly. Reaching her hand out a moment later as she rested it over the younger girl's and caused her to look back to her with a wondering gaze.

"You won't have to lose her, Mei-san"

The elder girl stated with a reassuring smile, as she tightly squeezed onto Mei's hand, and caused her to widen her eyes a little, before she looked back to Suzuran with a determined expression again and nodded to her, squeezing her hand back and thanking her again, while she soon looked back to Yuzu again.

 _'Shiraho-san is right, I eventually do need to sort things out with my Grandfather, but this time I'm in charge of what happens with my own future. And for the future of my family...that's for Yuzu and me to decide. There's no way I'm losing her again,'_ Mei thought as she let a small smile form on her lips, while she continued to gaze to her dear girlfriend, resting her free hand over her stomach as she began to think about what just might be in store for her and Yuzu in the near future, and hoping that their little family would really be able to make it through it all okay.


	13. Fighting For Their Future Together

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Late afternoon soon turning into late evening as Harumi, Matsuri and the others had eventually left Mei and Yuzu's home, the couple having had their dinner along with Yuzu's Mother and were now simply getting ready to go to bed together. The blonde happily getting changed into her pyjamas, while Mei sat on their bed, already being dressed in her nightwear as she waited for the elder girl to come and join her in bed.

"Well that was surprising, I know I certainly wasn't expecting for us to be telling all our friends about the baby so soon, but then it is good that we aren't keeping them in the dark about anything anymore, plus I reckon they could help us further down the line," Yuzu stated as she happily just slipped on her nightshirt, and did all the buttons up quickly seeming to be talking more to herself rather than Mei at the moment.

"Also I'm really happy for Harumin and Matsuri, after all it's about time that they tell Mitsuko-san about them dating, and I think it will go rather smoothly for them, don't you Mei?" the blonde asked as she turned her head to the younger girl sitting on the bed, with a bright smile. However her smile soon fading as Mei didn't reply to her, instead she just seemed like she was lost in thought right now, before widening her lavender eyes and realising that the elder girl was talking to her at the moment.

"Huh? Oh...I think it'll work out well for them both," the younger girl nervously stated, shaking her head as it was obvious to Yuzu that she had other things on her mind right now.

"What's up Mei, you've been awfully quiet ever since the others all left a few hours ago. It is the baby?" Yuzu looked to Mei with a concerned expression now as she wondered if the younger girl was feeling sick at all, but sighed a little out of relief as Mei simply shook her head in reply.

"No it's not that. I feel fine, it's just...something that Shiraho-san said to me," she stated looking back to Yuzu now, but glancing away from her a little again a moment later, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrow slightly back to her in response.

"What do you mean?" the elder girl questioned as she could clearly see that something was bothering her girlfriend, but wondering just what Suzuran had to do with it.

Mei just sighed a little turning away from Yuzu again as she tried to clear her mind of the questions that were clouding it at the moment, before she soon changed the subject, and caused the blonde to look back to her surprised.

"Yuzu, you know there's still one more person we haven't yet told about everything that's happened between us since I came back here," the younger girl said in a lower voice, causing Yuzu to seem a little confused at first, before soon catching on as she widened her eyes and looked to Mei with a taken aback expression now.

"Mei you...do you mean, you want to tell your Grandfather about everything?"

The blonde questioned in a low tone, expecting the younger girl to talk about her Grandfather sometime, but not thinking that she would want to talk to him about everything that had happened between them two just yet, while Mei just bit her bottom lip and gripped onto the bed sheets, not wanting to reply to the elder girl it seemed as she just stayed silent.

"Are you sure you're ready for something like that?" Yuzu asked as she came to sit closer to Mei as the younger girl just shook her head again in response.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for telling him about everything...but I feel the longer we wait...the harder it will be to tell him, after all we haven't got long until this baby of ours starts growing, and I'm going to have to go and see him before then," Mei explained, causing Yuzu to think for a moment, knowing just how damaged Mei's relationship with her Grandfather was after he learned she and Yuzu had been keeping their secret love hidden from him and everyone else.

The blonde herself thinking that they couldn't keep Mei's Grandfather in the dark for very long, and knew the younger girl was right, they would eventually have to tell everything to her Grandfather, even if neither of them would ever be ready for it.

"Plus...I haven't talked to him since he said that he never wanted anything to do with me anymore, and even if nothing has changed and he still feels the same way as he did back then, I...I still have so much I want to talk to him about," Mei stated as her voice became a little shaky, as she gritted her teeth and could feel tears welling up in her eyes when she thought of her Grandfather, not sure if they were tears of anger or sadness really, as she wiped them away with one arm, and sighed heavily.

Yuzu looking to the younger girl with a concerned expression, before she just smiled slightly and moved closer to Mei, wrapping her arms around her, and causing Mei to lift her head as she looked back to the blonde with widened eyes, while Yuzu just kissed her forehead lightly and held her close.

"Then how about we go tomorrow?" the blonde asked, causing Mei to seem a little taken aback for a couple of moments, while Yuzu just continued to smile to her, waiting for her response.

"R-really?" Mei widened her eyes as she looked back to Yuzu with a nervous expression, while the blonde just nodded to her happily in response.

"Your Dad is coming over tomorrow morning, so we'll ask him if we can come back to your Grandfather's with him. We'll work everything out with your Grandfather together, and don't you worry Mei..." Yuzu paused as she let the younger girl turn around in her embrace as she held tightly on to her hands and looked into her lavender eyes deeply, "There's no way I'm letting you be taken away from me ever again," she finished with a confident expression, causing Mei to widen her eyes again, before she soon felt a small smile tugging on her lips as she nodded back to the blonde a moment later, the elder girl bringing her into a kiss, while Mei just hugged her back and relaxed in her warm embrace.

Mei feeling scared about just what would happen tomorrow and how everything would turn out for them both, but also feeling a little hopeful knowing that Yuzu was going to be right there beside her, and she knew for a fact that neither of them would let the other be taken away from them ever again.

Their lips soon parting as Yuzu cupped Mei's cheek and smiled to her happily, "I love you Mei, and I'll always fight for you to stay by my side, no matter who may stand in the way," she stated with a determined expression, while Mei just nodded back to her and held on to the blonde tightly.

"I'll fight for us to stay together too and...I love you too Yuzu," Mei replied as she snuggled up closer to the blonde and nuzzled into her neck, Yuzu just smiling and giving out a small sigh as her and Mei sat together for a while, before soon lying down to drift off into a peaceful sleep together.

The events that would take place tomorrow being fresh in their minds as Yuzu was hoping that they would find a way to work things out with Mei's Grandfather, and the younger girl hoping for the same as they both fell asleep while holding tightly onto each other's hands lovingly.

...

Both Mei and Yuzu waking up early the next morning as they quickly got dressed and were soon in the dining and kitchen area, eating their breakfast with Yuzu's Mother, while the conversation they had had last night was still rushing through their heads, causing them to think and still be worried about how everything would go for them later on once Mei's Father had shown up.

That time not seeming to be too far away, as just after all three had finished their breakfast, there was a light knock at the door, Ms Okogi just smiling to Mei and Yuzu as she left to go and answer the it, while the young couple already knew who was visiting them.

Yuzu standing in the kitchen as she was cleaning the dishes from breakfast, while Mei still sat at the dining table waiting as they both heard the blonde's Mother greeting their visitor politely, and just as they expected Mei's Father soon came walking into the kitchen and dining area, greeting his daughter and Yuzu kindly. Before sitting down at the dining table and starting to talk with Yuzu's Mother for a bit, as Mei just bit her bottom lip and thought about just what she was going to say, Yuzu doing the same as she finished cleaning the morning dishes and leaned over the counter now, waiting to see if Mei would speak to her Dad first, or if she would have to do it instead.

Getting her answer soon enough it seemed as Mei just continued to stay silent; nervously looking down to the table while listening to her Father and Ms Okogi's conversation, wondering if she could interject at any time.

Lifting her head a little and widening her eyes when she caught Yuzu's gaze, as the blonde just smiled back to her, gesturing towards the dark haired girl's Dad. Mei just looking to her Dad, before turning back to Yuzu and seeing the understanding expression she was wearing, letting a small smile of relief form on her lips as she just nodded slightly to Yuzu, while she smiled back to her in return.

Yuzu now coming over to the dining table as she pulled out the chair beside Mei's Dad and sat down in it, soon cutting into the conversation, and catching Shō and her Mother's attention, while Mei continued to just stay quiet it seemed at the moment.

"Shō, can I ask you something?" Yuzu asked in a slightly nervous tone, causing Mei's Dad to turn to her and just smile in return as he nodded his head in reply.

"Sure, what is it Yuzu?"

"I was just wondering you're going back to Mei's Grandfather's afterwards aren't you?" the blonde continued to look nervous as she was glancing to Mei every so often, seeming like she was having a little trouble with figuring out what exactly to say, while Shō just nodded in reply.

"Yes that's right, why do you ask?" Shō questioned as he raised his eyebrow slightly to the blonde, wondering just where her sudden questioning was coming from at the moment.

"Oh well I just asked, because I was wondering how things were going for you living there, I mean Mei has said that you and her Grandfather don't really have the best relationship..." Yuzu trailed off slightly as she slowly started to turn away from Mei's Father, wondering if he would really mind talking about this topic, or if he would much rather avoid it, meaning that Yuzu would have to think of another way to bring up going to talk to Mei's Grandfather in the conversation somehow.

Shō seeming a little surprised at first, obviously not expecting the blonde to talk to him about Mei's Grandfather, but as he glanced to his nervous daughter, he could soon see that the young couple seemed to be planning something and just sighed slightly in response before replying to Yuzu a moment later.

"Well no, things aren't the best living there right now, but since my Father is often away from the manor he said I was allowed to stay there as long as Mei is here, and I guess being there will do for now until I figure something else out," Shō simply explained and shrugged his shoulders slightly, while causing Yuzu to look confused for a moment as she looked back to Mei's Dad with a questioning expression in response.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked as she and Mei were now both looked to Shō, however the dark haired girl already knowing what he was likely go to tell them, while Yuzu just leaned in and listened carefully.

Shō sighing a little as he looked to Yuzu with a small smile, "Yuzu back when I first left and went against my Father's wishes, it caused a lot of trouble for the Aihara family, and my Father no longer wanted any part of me anymore, I accepted this, as I knew I would never really be cut out to be 'head of the Aihara name' like he had planned for me. So instead that title went to Mei, which I hated, I even wanted to take Mei away with me, but her Grandfather wouldn't allow it, that's why I was so happy when your Mother took her in Yuzu, after all it meant she was no longer living under his strict roof all the time," he explained as Yuzu continued to listen intently, nodding her head, and smiling slightly as she glanced to Mei, while the dark haired girl was back to looking at the dining table yet again now.

"However when I found out about the relationship that you two had been keeping hidden, and made the foolish decision to tell Mei's Grandfather about it, thinking he would know how to deal with it in a civilised manner...I found out I was wrong as he did the same thing he had done with me, and didn't want to have anything to do with Mei either, simply considering her not to part of the Aihara family anymore and he stopped looking for any kind of suitor for her after that," Shō went on as Yuzu turned to look to Mei and gave her a bit of a concerned expression, guessing that the younger girl felt uncomfortable with all this being brought back up again, but both her and Yuzu knowing it would eventually have to come up again someday.

Mei just letting a heavy sigh left her lips as she widened her eyes at the feeling of someone resting their hand over hers, and softening her expression when she saw Yuzu's Mother holding onto her hand in a comforting way with a small smile on her lips, while Shō soon caught their attention again a moment later.

"But lately ever since Mei and I came back, my Father has be asking for Mei, saying he wanted to talk to her again, and since then he's been letting me stay at the manor and has been talking to me about arranging to see Mei again, and the only thing I've told him so far is that Mei is staying here because she has been missing Yuzu, " Shō stated causing Yuzu to now look surprised as she glanced to Mei, and saw the younger girl widen her eyes as she lifted her head and also seemed taken aback at the moment.

The two girls looking to each other as they nodded to one another and thought that this would be there chance to talk about Mei going to see her Grandfather again. However their hopes being a little dashed when younger girl's Dad spoke again.

"But I don't plan on letting him see Mei again, I don't want to see her go through all that she did again when she left with me five months ago," he stated as his expression formed into a serious one now, causing Yuzu to look nervously to him again. While Mei just stayed quiet for a few moments seeming to be thinking, as her Dad looked like he was about to change the subject to be about something more casual, but Mei stopped him as she spoke up before he could start talking again.

"But what if I... wanted to see him again?" the dark haired girl asked, causing her Dad to widen his eyes a little, as he looked back to his daughter with a taken aback expression, shaking his head in response.

"But Mei...although I'm not sure what he wants to talk to you about, I doubt it will turn out to be anything good, so for you to go and see him now it would- Shō protesting as it was obvious that he didn't want Mei going to see her Grandfather again, but Mei soon cutting him off as she knew he was worried about her, but still felt like this was something she needed to get sorted out finally.

"Dad, I need to talk with him,"

Mei stated in a serious tone, looking back to her Dad with a determined expression and causing him to grit his teeth in response, looking like he definitely wanted to say something in protest, but refraining from actually saying anything as he could see that Mei would likely just dismiss it and repeat herself. Shō clearly seeing that Mei wanted to go and see her Grandfather again, while the dark haired girl just continued to stare at him with that determined expression still resting on her face.

Yuzu then catching Shō's attention as she rested a comforting hand on his arm, causing him to turn to her now, "Don't worry, we've talked about this, and I'll be right there beside Mei, after all we decided to do this together. You and my Mother can also come along if you want to," the blonde explained with a reassuring smile, causing Mei's Dad to widen his eyes again as he glanced back to his daughter again, simply just getting a nod from Mei, and also getting an understanding smile from Yuzu's Mother, as she was obviously willing to go along with the couple in order to support them both.

Shō staying silent for a few moments, looking to the other three all waiting for his reply, as he sat back in his chair and seemed to be thinking to himself for a little while, looking like he was definitely nervous about this decision that Mei and Yuzu had come to, but could see that they wouldn't be changing their minds anytime soon, and so sighed slightly, knowing that Mei and Yuzu would have to deal with all this eventually, and seeing the time that they both wanted to get things straightened out with the younger girl's Grandfather was now.

"Dad, will you let me and Yuzu talk to my Grandfather?" Mei asked as she caused her Dad to look back to her, hesitating for a couple of moments, before he just nodded his head in reply now.

"Just as long as I can come with you two," he stated with a small smile, causing Mei to soften her expression and nod back to him, while Yuzu smiled happily, and her Mother soon agreed to come along with them as well.

All of them soon settling into more of a casual conversation again, as Mei and Yuzu still both were thinking about how things would go later on when they would make the trip to go and see the dark haired girl's Grandfather, and finally tell him all about what they had been keeping hidden from him all this time since Mei had come back. Plus they could also find out just what Mei's Grandfather wanted to talk with the younger girl about, although the two of them being just a little apprehensive about finding what that would turn out to be exactly.

...

Hours' having passed by as mid-afternoon was just starting to settle in, Mei and Yuzu having had some lunch along with Shō and Yuzu's Mother by now as they all had soon left the house and headed off to the Aihara manor together.

Shō talking to Mei's Grandfather first, while Mei, Yuzu and the blonde's Mother all waited outside of the study, the young couple standing beside each other as they wondered just what kind of conversation would be waiting for them both once they would start talking with the younger girl's Grandfather.

Mei letting a small sigh leave her lips as she and Yuzu leaned against the wall, both of them feeling anxious at the moment, the blonde looking to her girlfriend as she reached her hand out to Mei and smiled to her, when the younger girl looked back to her with slightly widened eyes.

A small smile tugging on Mei's lips as she took hold of Yuzu's hand and held onto it tightly, the blonde giving her a tight squeeze, and looked to Mei with an encouraging expression, as they both just continued to wait for a little longer.

Yuzu's Mother smiling to them as she hoped everything would turn out alright for them both, soon widening her eyes and looking nervous as Shō now came walking out of the study, glancing to Mei and Yuzu as he nodded his head to them, while Mei nodded back to him, and gave Yuzu's hand a squeeze, before they let go of each other and just prepared themselves for what was to come beyond those double wooden doors.

The two slowly walking into the study, as Shō and Yuzu's Mother stood at the doors watching from a far, while Yuzu and Mei looked to the younger girl's Grandfather, as he sat at his desk, looking up from his papers, and glancing between them both, raising his eyebrow when seeing Yuzu standing beside his Granddaughter right now.

Mei bawling her fists at her sides upon seeing him again after all this time, expecting to hear something concerning Yuzu being here from her Grandfather, but that not seeming to be the case as he just turned back to her and showed her that she had his full attention now.

"Mei, I'm glad you agreed to come here, how have you been?" he asked in what seemed like a polite tone, however Mei not buying that he was trying to be nice one bit as she just looked to him with a blank expression.

"I've been better, what did you want to talk with me about Grandfather?" she simply asked in return, wanting to get straight to the point it seemed and not waste time with small talk. Her Grandfather also seeming to want the same thing as he sat back in his chair and nodded to Mei in reply.

"Getting right down to business are we, well it's good to see you haven't changed much," he simply stated, letting a slight sigh leave his lips, while Mei just raised her eyebrow a little, staying silent and waiting for him to just continue, knowing that he had never been one to stall for very long at all.

"Mei listen, I realize that I'm not going to be around forever and I will need an heir to take my place as head of the Aihara family, so I'm asking this to you. Do you still wish to be a part of this family or not?" Mei's Grandfather now asked, causing Mei and Yuzu to widen their eyes a little in response, however Mei soon just sighed a couple of moments later and rolled her eyes slightly.

' _I should've guessed this is what he wanted from me, he just wants to act like nothing has happened and I'm still next in line to take over the family business once he passes away, he still thinks he's in control of my future, like he used to be. But I'm not just going to sit back and let my life be decided for me any longer, after all...'_ Mei paused on her thought as she looked to Yuzu for a moment, seeing the blonde was still a little taken aback, before she soon caught Mei's gaze and looked back to her with a curious expression, wondering just what the younger girl would say in reply to her Grandfather's question.

' _It's not just me and my future I've got to think about right now,'_ the dark haired girl took a deep breath as she nodded to herself, before she now looked back to her Grandfather again and knew exactly what her answer was going to be.

"I know you still need an heir, but I'm afraid it can't be me, Grandfather. I'm staying with Yuzu, I love her and I'm never leaving her again," she stated with a determined look in her eyes, as Yuzu smiled to the younger girl and grabbed onto her hand tightly, while causing her Grandfather to just sit forward in his chair, obviously that answer not being the one he wanted to hear it seemed.

Mei's Grandfather sighing in response, as it was obvious that he still didn't approve of his Granddaughter's relationship with Yuzu, "Listen Mei- he started to express his protests, but Mei seemed to not wanting hear it as she shook her head and quickly cut off her Grandfather.

"No, you listen Grandfather!"

Mei raised her voice causing her Grandfather to widen his eyes, and Yuzu doing the same, having never seen Mei raise her tone at her Grandfather before and never thought she really ever would, then noticing the younger girl's hand shaking a little in her grasp, and just looking at her with an understanding expression and gave Mei's hand a tight squeeze, giving her the courage to continue it seemed.

"My whole life I've been told where to go, what to do, who to be, and what kind of future I will have, ever since I was a little girl, my whole life has been decided and written out for me, and all I used to do was go along with it all, and let myself be controlled by the people around me. But...I'm not a child anymore, I can choose what to do with my own life, and even though I might not know exactly what I want out of my life just yet, I do know that I want to continue staying by Yuzu's side," she explained her expression showing a little of her nerves, but Yuzu being surprised at how confident the younger girl seemed, not knowing just how much Mei was shaking inside at this moment, while her Grandfather still seemed surprised to see this side of his Granddaughter, obviously not expecting things to go this way when Mei's Dad had told him that Mei had agreed to see him again. Waiting for the dark haired girl to continue it seemed as he could see she had more to say to him.

"And besides...I couldn't leave even if I wanted to," Mei stated lowering her voice as she softened her expression and rested her free hand over her stomach for a moment, and causing her Grandfather to widen his eyes again, seeming to get the message before Mei said anything more.

"What do you mean?" he asked, however already seeming like he knew the answer he was going to get from his Granddaughter in response.

Mei hesitating for a moment, before she felt Yuzu give her hand another tight squeeze, looking to the blonde and seeing her encouraging smile, as she nodded to the younger girl, letting her know that she would be here to back her up if and when she needed it. Mei just nodding back to the blonde, as she turned back to her Grandfather and looked a little more confident now.

"I'm...I'm pregnant with Yuzu's baby...and I'm definitely not getting rid of it," Mei stated with a determined expression, not knowing what to expect from her Grandfather to reply with, as he widened his eyes a little, before he no longer looked all that surprised, instead just narrowing his eyebrows and wearing an unreadable expression in response.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked raising his eyebrow, as Mei wasn't sure just how to answer, not expecting her Grandfather to be dealing with this the way he was seeming to be.

' _I thought he would be more angry, or disappointed with me,'_ she thought as she stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond it seemed, while Yuzu saw this and so answered for the younger girl instead.

"We're going to raise it of course, its our baby after all," the blonde stated, causing Mei to look to her with widened eyes, as Yuzu just looked back to her with a confident smile, turning back to Mei's Grandfather a moment later, "And we've got plenty of people to help us along the way if we should need it at all," she added as she glanced back to her Mother and Mei's Dad still standing at the door, while they both smiled back to her and nodded in return, as Yuzu smiled to them both, before looking back to Mei's Grandfather again with a determined expression, and waiting for his reply.

Mei's Grandfather seeming to be staying silent for a few moments, still having an unreadable expression on his face as he simply nodded to both his Granddaughter and Yuzu, "Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked, causing Yuzu to just nod with a confident smile still, while Mei hesitated before speaking up again.

"No, there's just...one more thing I wanted to make clear to you," she stated looking to her Grandfather with another determined expression now, as he just looked back to her waiting to hear what she would say to him, "From now on I will decide my own future, and it will be the same for my baby. They will choose just what kind of future they want for themselves, that will be no one else's decision but their own," she finished making sure that her Grandfather got the message, which he simply nodded to in reply.

"Very well, what you said is true Mei, you are a grown woman now so if this is what you really want, and are choosing to do, then I shall no longer have anything to do with you or your child, and it will not be my business what you choose to do with your life anymore," he stated, sitting back in his chair again, as it seemed like he thought this conversation was over, but that's not what Mei was thinking it seemed as she widened her eyes a little, and realized something.

' _Wait, wouldn't that just be like not changing anything from how things are now? I...don't want to have my Grandfather out of my life completely, and I still need to fix this relationship of ours,'_ she thought before shaking her head to her Grandfather and catching his attention again, as well as causing Yuzu to look a little curious for a moment, as they both waited for the younger girl to continue.

"But...I don't want that, I said that I don't want you deciding mine or my baby's future, but...that doesn't mean I don't want you to still be a part of my life, and part of this baby's life as well, and I know that's not what you really want either. After all I'm still your Granddaughter and this baby... they will be your first great-Grandchild..." Mei paused as her words seemed to have caused her Grandfather to seem surprised again, widening his eyes as his full attention was now on what she was saying.

Yuzu, Shō and Yuzu's Mother seeming surprised as well, while Mei just softened her expression now, "So don't you want to meet them when they're born?" she asked causing her Grandfather to just sit stunned for a few moments, unsure of what to say and how to react, as Yuzu just smiled to her girlfriend in response.

"Mei..." Mei's Grandfather whispered out as he sighed deeply, leaning forward on his desk, and resting his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as he seemed to be thinking for a moment, than parting his lips as he spoke again after a long pause, "You do realise that doing this will be far from an easy task, right?" he asked in a lowered voice, while Mei just let go of Yuzu's hand and walked up to the desk.

"I know you've got a lot to deal with Grandfather, and being head of this family really does take a toll on you, especially with me not choosing to be your heir anymore, but I promise I will find a way to include you in both my life still and your great-Grandchild's life as well, after all I'm sure they will want to know about you," she added in a determined voice, while Yuzu came walking up behind her and patted her shoulder, smiling to her, as the younger girl glanced back to her with a returned smile.

"I...I'll see what I can work out with the family as well then,"

Mei's Grandfather stated in what seemed like a relieved voice, sighing slightly as Mei just nodded to him, thanking him, seeing that he clearly was glad that she still wanted him to be a part of her life, knowing she wouldn't want to cut him off completely, as that wouldn't fix anything between them, but maybe this could now mean they could work towards a better relationship.

Shō and Ms Okogi just smiled as they still stood by the door, neither them nor Mei and Yuzu expecting things to go like this, at all but all of them being glad that they had ended this conversation in what seemed to be a hopeful way, and it looking like they could all work on making things better from here on out.

...

Mei, Yuzu and Yuzu's Mother soon leaving Mei's Grandfather and Shō after talking to them for a little bit longer, then heading back home, as they all were really glad with how today had gone.

Yuzu and Mei now in Yuzu's bedroom, Mei sitting on the bed as she was reading one of the parenting books that the blonde had brought her while the elder girl was on her phone at the moment talking with Harumi it seemed.

"So how did it go with your older sister? You did tell her about you and Matsuri dating right?" Yuzu asked as she was pacing around the room, seeming like she still couldn't believe how things had turned out with Mei's Grandfather a little earlier, holding her mobile phone up to her ear as she waited to hear Harumi's reply.

"Yes we told her," Harumi answered as she rolled her eyes and just smiled slightly.

"And?"

"And, it actually went better than I thought it would, I mean my sister was surprised at first, and it did seem to take her a little while to really grasp that Matsuri and I were telling her that we're actually dating, but she seemed fine with us being together, and even asked why we had been keeping it from her for so long. Although something tells me she won't be looking forward to be seeing more of Matsuri around at our house now," Harumi explained, saying that last part in a lower tone as she expressed just how surprised she had been to see how well her sister had taken the news about her and Matsuri dating.

"So you had nothing to worry about after all then?" Yuzu smirked with a raised eyebrow while Harumi just rolled her eyes with a smile again, as she could tell what kind of expression the blonde was wearing even though she couldn't see her face right now.

"Yeah I guess," the brunette just replied, before changing the subject, and directing the conversation away from being about her and Matsuri, "So what have you and Mei been doing today?" she asked, causing Yuzu to go a little quiet, before she answered in a low voice after a short pause.

"Well actually...Mei and I went to see her Grandfather today, and we ended up telling him about the baby and everything," she stated in a nervous tone as she glanced over to Mei, however the younger girl seeming like she was too engrossed in her book to notice her gaze at the moment.

"What really? What did he say?" Harumi now sounding all too surprised, as she clearly wasn't expecting to hear anything like that from the blonde, and was obviously interested to hear more from Yuzu about the subject.

"Well it was a tough situation to go through, and it's clear that he still doesn't approve of mine and Mei's relationship just yet, but he seems to accept it at least and since Mei does want to fix her relationship with him and make things better between them, she said she would find a way for him to be a part of her and the baby's life still which did seem to be something he also wants, since he said that he would also work something out with the rest of the family since Mei has chosen not be his heir anymore. And he definitely did seem willing to want to make a change too, although I don't think he's completely turned over a new leaf just yet," Yuzu explained as Harumi just sighed happily and smiled to hear that things had surprisingly gone relatively well for the young couple, and was glad that they hadn't gotten too much trouble from talking to Mei's Grandfather about everything.

"Sounds like it's all working out for you two then huh?" Harumi asked with a smirk, while Yuzu just smiled in return.

"Yeah I guess," Yuzu just replied happily, "I'll talk to you about it more later okay?" she added as she looked over to Mei again and smiled softly.

"Okay, talk to you later Yuzucchi," Harumi simply stated, as her and Yuzu said their 'Goodbyes' before they soon ended their phone call, and Yuzu slipped her phone back into her pocket, as she walked over to the bed and sat beside Mei now.

Mei widening her eyes and taking her attention off her book as she felt Yuzu hug her tightly from behind and nuzzle into her neck lovingly, the younger girl just looking back to the blonde as she closed her book, put it down on the bed and hugged Yuzu back in return.

"I didn't know you could be so confident Mei," the blonde stated as she referred to how determined she remembered Mei being earlier and was truly surprised to see her stand up to her Grandfather and say all that she really wanted to him.

"What are you talking about Yuzu? I was shaking so much the whole time while we were talking to My Grandfather earlier," Mei simply said as she caused Yuzu to seem a little taken aback for a moment, before she soon just smiled and sighed a little, knowing how well Mei could hide how she was really feeling sometimes, now seeing that Mei was just nervous as her while they were talking to her Grandfather, even though she seemed to not be very nervous at all on the outside at the time.

A short silence falling on the two as they both just sat together on the bed, hugging each other tightly still, however Yuzu soon breaking the silence as she chuckled slightly and caused Mei to turn to her with a questioning expression now.

"What are you chuckling about?" she asked raising her eyebrow to the blonde, as Yuzu just smiled, before she rested her hands over Mei's stomach and kissed her cheek lightly, causing the younger girl to blush a little.

"It's nothing, I was thinking that...this baby of ours really is going to have a lot of people to love them, aren't they?" she smiled causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, before she soon just let a small smile form on her lips and nodded in reply to Yuzu.

"Yeah, I guess they are,"

She whispered in reply, as she snuggled closer to Yuzu and closed her eyes, relaxing in the elder girl's warm embrace as she nuzzled into her neck, and felt the blonde kiss her lightly on the forehead in return.

' _I know Mei and I have still got a long road ahead of us from here, and we'll no doubt hit more bumps and have to jump over more hurdles as we go on, but I can already tell that no matter what may lie in front of us, we'll be able to get past it all together. After all how can we not when we've got so many people willing to help us along the way?'_ Yuzu thought, as she held Mei close to her, and let herself relax in this perfect moment between them, caressing her girlfriend's stomach while they both thought about their little baby and how loved it already was by all the people that were around them.

 **...**

 **I was going to post this a couple of days ago, but New Year's kind of kept me from doing so, anyway it's here now, and I promise that the next chapter shouldn't take as long to post. Hope you all enjoyed. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw. ;)**


	14. Small Steps In The Right Direction

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, her breaths coming out as soft and slow, smiling in her sleep as she lay cuddling up close to Mei, her arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist, lovingly nuzzling into the back of her neck and sighing happily. While Mei on the other hand lay awake at the moment, not seeming to be able to get any sleep as her mind was a little clouded with all her thoughts right now.

Letting a slight sigh leave her lips as she turned in Yuzu's embrace, and looked to the blonde, a small smile forming, while she soon wiggled out of the elder girl's loose hug and sat up with her legs dangling off the side of the bed, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly for a moment as she bit her bottom lip and tried to collect her thoughts a little, hearing Yuzu mumbling out her name in her sleep as she turned to her and sighed again, before leaning down to kiss her lover's forehead softly.

Smiling to the blonde slightly as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, before she soon turned away from Yuzu and stood up from the bed, stretching a little, and then leaving the bedroom as she gave one last glance back to her sleeping girlfriend, and left out the door, making her way into the lounge a moment later.

...

A couple of hours having passed as Yuzu didn't feel as warm as before, stirring in her sleep as she soon noticed a certain emptiness beside her. Her eyes blinking once or twice as she looked to the spot next to her, expecting Mei to be sleeping there soundly like she normally was, but instead she was the only one in the bed right now, causing her to look confused as she sat up and looked all around the room, wondering where her girlfriend had gone off to while it was still so dark at the moment.

' _Did Mei go to the bathroom maybe?'_ the blonde questioned to herself as she quickly threw the covers off of herself and got out of her bed, soon leaving her bedroom and making her way down the hallway. However stopping once she got to the bathroom as she saw that the door was wide open and the light was switched off, clearly seeing that Mei wasn't in there and causing her to become puzzled over where the younger girl could be right now.

Starting to walk back to her bedroom, before her eyes soon caught the sight of a dim light coming from the lounge right now. Her expression still being one of curiosity and slight confusion as she came walking into the darkened lounge and widen her eyes once she saw Mei sitting on the sofa with the laptop open on her lap, as she was staring at its screen at the moment, seeming almost transfixed on whatever she was looking at.

"Mei? It's the middle of the night, what are you still doing up, couldn't you sleep?" Yuzu asked as she came walking up to the younger girl, seeming to catch her attention, but not enough to make her look back to her, as she just replied to the blonde while still staring to the screen in front of her.

"I guess I'm just not all that tired," Mei simply stated as her focus clearly was stuck on the laptop screen that was in front of her at the moment, while Yuzu just looked to the younger girl with a wondering expression.

"What are you looking at?"

The blonde questioned as she came walking up behind the sofa and leaned over it, looking to what Mei had open on the screen at the moment, and just seeming confused as she couldn't really understand what the younger girl was so interested in when all she saw was a webpage full of what looked like endless amounts of information about managing money, furthering one's education and other topics that didn't really grab her attention at all, as she just tilted her head to the side slightly and looked back to Mei again, waiting for a reply.

"I'm just researching a few things as all,"

The younger girl simply answered, scrolling down the complicated looking webpage she was on at the moment and seeming to be reading and taking in all the information, it being obvious that she had no trouble understanding it all, unlike Yuzu who clearly couldn't make much sense of it and so just turned her attention away from the screen now.

"Are you coming back to bed at any time?"

She lowered her voice a little as she tried to get Mei's attention, but her efforts seeming to be for nothing as the younger girl simply continued to look to the laptop screen, and caused Yuzu to sigh slightly figuring she wasn't going to get much of a response from her girlfriend, and so just felt like closing the laptop and making Mei pay her some attention, but just pushed that thought to the back of her mind, knowing that it would only cause Mei to become annoyed with her in return.

An idea soon entering her mind as she seemed to be thinking for a moment, before her eyes widened, smiling to herself, and leaving the lounge for just a few minutes, coming back a little while later, and switching on the light, as she now came to sit down beside Mei on the sofa and made herself comfortable.

Mei taking her attention off of the screen for a moment at she looked to blonde leaning against her, and noticed that she was holding one of the parenting books she had bought, and had also covered herself with a thin blanket from her bedroom.

"What are you doing Yuzu?" the younger girl questioned as she looked to the blonde a little confused, while Yuzu just glanced back to her and smiled in response.

"Well if you're not going back to bed Mei, then neither will I, after all I can't just leave you awake all by yourself like this," Yuzu simply explained as she turned away from her book for a moment, Mei seeming like she was going to respond and maybe deny that she needed the blonde to stay up with her. But instead just sighed slightly, as she didn't really feel like causing Yuzu to pester her right now, so she just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, before going to back to looking at the laptop screen again.

Yuzu just happily smiling to Mei, as the younger girl turned her attention off of her again, and just focused on the webpage that she was currently on, while the blonde settled down beside her, resting her back against Mei's side, as she started to read and the two sat like that, silence filling the room as neither of them spoke, seeming to both just be content in what they were doing by themselves not caring just how late it was at the moment.

However the night seeming to soon catch up with Yuzu as within about half an hour or so she had drifted off to sleep again, the book she had been reading currently lying open on her chest, while her head was turned to the side a little, sleeping peaceful beside Mei, as the younger girl glanced to her taking her attention off of what she was doing for a moment, and sighing slightly.

Slowly lifting the laptop off her lap, and placing it on to the coffee table, as she stood up from the sofa, took Yuzu's book and covered her with the blanket that was currently falling off of her at the moment, freezing a little when the blonde mumbled and squirmed in her sleep in response.

However sighing with a little relief as Yuzu just smiled in her sleep and settled a few moments later. Mei simply sitting down beside the blonde again and letting her rest her back against her side, while she picked up the laptop again and put it back onto her lap.

Taking a minute to look to Yuzu as she slept, seeming lost in thought, before she soon just shook her head and turned her attention back onto the screen again, scanning the webpage she was on and ignoring the exhausted feeling overcoming her body, simply brushing it off as she wanted to stay up for a bit longer, and not go to sleep just yet, as Yuzu just continued to use her side as a pillow and sleep soundly through the early hours of the morning. ...

The sound of Mei calling out her name in a low voice, waking up Yuzu as she stirred in her sleep and soon opened her eyes, yawning as she sat up and looked to Mei, smiling to her while the younger girl just looked back to her with a blank expression.

"Morning Mei,"

The blonde stretched as she rubbed her tired eyes and frowned slightly when she saw the laptop still resting on Mei's lap, while the younger girl had gone back to focusing on the screen a moment later, causing Yuzu to seem a little concerned for her.

"Morning, your Mother said she has made breakfast for you," Mei simply stated not looking away from the screen, as Yuzu just bit her lip a little and moved closer to the younger girl.

"Okay...Mei, have you slept at all since I joined you in here early this morning?" she asked, already kind of guessing just how the younger girl was going to answer her, however Mei just staying quiet as she didn't respond for some time.

"I'm fine,"

She simply replied after a long pause, as she glanced to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, and gave her a blank stare, hinting for her to not repeat her question, and causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little, before seeing that it probably would be best to not pester her right now, but still being concerned for her, as she felt like saying something however stopped herself when she soon heard her Mother calling to her from the kitchen.

"Yuzu! Are you still sleeping?" Ms Okogi raised her voice, making sure that her daughter would hear her, causing the blonde to jump a little as she looked to where her Mother had called from and quickly stood from the sofa a moment later.

"No, I'm coming now!"

She called back, as she gave one last look of concern to Mei, before she just sighed seeing that the younger girl wasn't going to respond to her anymore, as she was obviously more focused on what she was currently doing, and so just left her to be by herself and went walking into the kitchen and dining area, smiling to her Mother as she came to sit down at the dining table, but stopped as she wondered about something.

"Has Mei had anything for breakfast yet?" she asked her Mother, seeming a little worried for her girlfriend, as the elder woman just shook her head in reply.

"No, not yet. I did try to persuade her to eat something, but she just keeps saying that 'she doesn't want anything and isn't hungry right now'," she stated with a slight sigh, as it seemed like she was also a little concerned for the younger girl, both her and Yuzu looking back to Mei again as the blonde looked worried that her girlfriend might just be focusing on whatever she was doing too much and not paying attention to her own needs at the moment.

"Has she been like that for long?" Yuzu asked as she looked back to her Mother, only causing for the elder woman to shrug her shoulder slightly in reply.

"When I got up I saw her on that laptop then, while you were sleeping beside her, but I don't know if she was on it through the night or not," she simply stated, as she turned away from looking into the lounge and just sat down at the dining table, starting to eat her breakfast now.

' _She probably did pull an all-nighter last night know in Mei,'_ Yuzu thought with a heavy sigh, looking back to her girlfriend with another concerned expression, before she soon turned and sat down beside her Mother at the dining table, also starting to dig into her breakfast, while deciding that she would just leave Mei for now, and see if she wanted anything to eat later on instead.

However the blonde soon finding that she wasn't going to drag Mei away from that laptop for some time, having to clean the dishes from breakfast by herself as she stood in the kitchen a little while later. Her Mother already having left for work, as Mei was still sitting in the lounge with her eyes seeming locked on to the laptops screen as she continued to be lost in what she was currently doing at the moment.

Yuzu letting out a heavy sigh as she dried her hands and walked into the lounge, looking to the younger girl with a worried expression, and thought about talking to her and trying to get her attention, but guessing that Mei probably wouldn't respond to her just like she hadn't done all morning.

Trying to think of something to say, as she watched Mei's eyes scan over the screen multiple times as she seemed to be taking in all the information that was in front of her right now. Yuzu sighing again slightly as she walked over to her girlfriend and stood closer to her, but not seeming to get the attention of the younger girl at all really.

"Mei you must be hungry, come on I'll make you anything you want...granted that it doesn't make you sick afterwards," the blonde suggested with a nervous smile to the younger girl, as she hoped she could somehow convince Mei to eat something, still being a little worried that her health would deteriorate if she kept refusing to eat and not let herself sleep.

"No thank you,"

Mei just shook her head in response as she was still obviously focused on the screen in front of her, and not paying much attention to Yuzu at the moment, while the blonde frowned slightly as she looked to the younger girl with a concerned expression in return.

"Mei you've got to have something, remember you're eating for two now after all," Yuzu stated as she tried to reason with her stubborn girlfriend, knowing how difficult she could get sometimes, but what she said actually having caused Mei to widen her eyes a little, as she took her fixed gaze off the laptop screen, and looked to the blonde as she seemed to have her full attention now.

The younger girl seeming to be thinking for a moment, before she hesitated, and then nodded to Yuzu, causing the blonde to widen her eyes as she expected Mei to still refuse to eat at all, but seeing that her words had actually changed her mind surprisingly.

"Actually...could you just make me some toast then, and a glass of water?" Mei asked in a low tone, as she rested one hand over her stomach, and knew just how hungry she was at the moment, remembering that she had to keep her strength up in order for her baby to stay healthy as well.

Yuzu seeming slightly taken aback at first as she obviously didn't expect Mei to take her up on her offer, but soon just let a smile form on her lips, as she nodded happily to the younger girl a few moments later and then turned to go back into the kitchen and make some toast for Mei, leaving her as she sat back on the sofa and seemed to be relaxing and letting herself have a small break while she waited for her late breakfast to be made.

The blonde quickly setting to work and having soon made some toast for Mei, knowing not to spread any butter on it, since she guessed that would only make her sick, so just put the toast on a plate once it had cooled down a little, and grabbed a glass, filling it up with some cold water from the tap. Before she picked up both the glass of water and plate of toast and returned to the lounge, walking over to Mei and placing her small breakfast down on the coffee table, while the younger girl just sat forward and rested the laptop on the coffee table a moment later.

"Thank you Yuzu,"

She simply said as she looked up to the elder girl, who happily nodded back to her and smiled in return, as Mei picked up the glass of water and sipped it, before soon silently just munching on her toast, seeming to be enjoying the fact that she was satisfying her nagging hunger. Yuzu just watching her with a slight sigh of relief, glad that her words had gotten through to Mei and she had realised that she needed to take care of herself for her baby's sake as well as her own well being now.

Yuzu thinking of joining Mei on the sofa for a moment, but a loud rapping on the door catching her attention and stopping her from doing so, as both she and Mei looked to the entrance, before the blonde just smiled to Mei and soon turned to go and answer the door.

"I'll get it," she simply stated, as she quickly made her way to the front door, while leaving Mei to continue munching on her breakfast by herself in the lounge.

Yuzu answering the door as she opened it and greeted whoever was visiting them, her eyes widening as she looked surprised to see a familiar brunette standing at her door, seeming like she was trying to get her breath back, and she stood hunched over, panting a little at the moment.

"Yuzucchi...hey, what's up?"

Harumi greeted between her pants, looking to Yuzu with a smile, as she soon was able to get her breathing back to normal it seemed, while Yuzu just looked confused, wondering why the brunette was so out of breath at the moment.

"Err...hey, what are you doing here Harumin?" the blonde asked as she looked a little concerned for her best friend, while Harumi soon just sighed heavily and now came to rest both of her hands on Yuzu's shoulders.

"I've got some good news to tell you, are you planning to go anywhere today?" Harumi just replied with her own question as she seemed to be quite excited about something at the moment, causing Yuzu to just look back to her with another puzzled expression.

"No, not really," Yuzu just shook her head, inviting Harumi inside a moment later as she closed the door behind her,

"Great!" the brunette exclaimed as she and Yuzu soon walked into the lounge together, Harumi turning her attention to Mei as she greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Mei, how are you feeling today?" she asked in what seemed like a polite tone, as Mei just glanced back to her with a blank stare, staying silent for a moment or two, before she just turned away from the other two and looked back to the laptop screen again, having almost finished her toast now.

"I'm fine, why isn't Matsuri with you?" she questioned back to the brunette, seeming a little glad that it didn't look like she was going to get pestered by that pink haired girl today luckily, turning her attention onto the screen again, and soon was able to get herself lost in what was in front of her right now.

"She's staying at her home today, finally giving me a break from her antics I guess," Harumi simply stated with a slight chuckle, as she shrugged her shoulders, before turning back to Yuzu again, and was going to talk to her about what she had come here for, but just closed her mouth as she noticed that the blonde was frowning to her girlfriend slightly, seeming like she was worried for the dark haired girl, causing Harumi to look to her with a wondering expression now.

"Are you alright Yuzucchi?" she asked, catching the blonde's attention and causing her to shake her head as she looked back to the brunette, before nervously just smiling back to Harumi and nodding to her in response.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine, it's just..."

Yuzu paused as she hesitated for a few moments, biting her bottom lip as she looked to Mei again, and clearly didn't like the fact that the younger girl was back to being focused on that laptop screen yet again, her attention seeming to not having been driven away from it for very long unfortunately.

Yuzu sighing through her gritted teeth, as she grabbed hold of Harumi's hand and led her into the kitchen and dining area a moment later, making sure that Mei wouldn't be able to hear her, even though she guessed the younger girl wasn't paying enough attention to them to hear what they might be talking about anyway.

"What's up Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked with a curious expression as she and Yuzu stood in the kitchen now, as the blonde let go of Harumi's hand, and just leaned against the counter running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Listen...it's probably nothing to worry about...Mei has just been stuck to that damn screen since early this morning, and has hardly took her attention off it at all. She's also been refusing to eat and sleep because of whatever she is looking at just seems to have her so fixated at the moment," Yuzu explained as she gripped onto the counter behind her and looked away from the brunette for a moment, while Harumi glanced back to where Mei sat in the lounge and didn't really notice anything too different about her from how she normally was, but knew the blonde knew Mei much better than she did.

"Are you sure she's not just looking at houses again like she was the other day?" Harumi simply questioned as she turned back to Yuzu again, not seeming to understand why the blonde was so worried over something like this.

"No, I looked over her shoulder last night, and it's all just complicated information that I couldn't really understand, and when I asked her what it was all about, she just said that she was 'just researching a few things.' I don't think I've seen her so focused on something like this since we were in high school and she would often be lost in all her paperwork most of the time. She's also been avoiding talking to both my Mother and me, plus something about her just seems...kinda off," Yuzu went on as she sighed and looked back to her girlfriend again, giving her a worried expression, while Harumi frowned a little, seeming concerned for the blonde, before Yuzu just shook her head and changed the subject a moment later.

"But then again...I was able to persuade her to eat something a few minutes ago, so she should be fine. A-anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked with a nervous smile, trying her best to not focus too much on Mei, guessing that she probably didn't have that much to worry about, but still seeming a little concerned for her girlfriend as she hoped she wouldn't keep this up for too long enough for it actually to become a problem worth get worked up about.

"Oh that's right; I've got some good news for you Yuzucchi,"

Harumi happily let the other topic slide, as she seemed to perk up now, looking excited again as she smiled and gestured for Yuzu to lean closer to her, while the blonde just raised her eyebrow slightly in response, as she leaned in and waited to hear just what the brunette was going to tell her.

Whispering into Yuzu's ear, Harumi caused the blonde to widen her eyes, looked surprised when the brunette pulled away from her, and just smirked to her slightly, a smile soon forming onto Yuzu's lips as she processed what she had just heard Harumi say to her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yuzu raised her voice, clearly seeming taken aback still, as Harumi just chuckled slightly and grabbed onto the blonde's hand pulling her towards the entrance.

"I'll explain on the way, come on!"

Harumi simply replied with a smile as she tugged on Yuzu's hand, and led her to the front door, while Yuzu quickly called back to Mei, before the brunette was soon dragging her out of the apartment quickly, and letting the door shut behind them both.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON MEI!"

Mei heard as she looked up from the laptop and turned to the entrance to their home, wondering just where Yuzu and Harumi were running off to, while she soon just shrugged her shoulders and went back to focusing on the screen in front of her, figuring that at least it would be quiet now, and she could thankfully just get on with what she was doing in peace for a bit, until the blonde would return home again to her. ...

"You actually got me a job?!" Yuzu asked in an excited tone, as her and Harumi were making their way into town together, the blonde seeming to have a spring in her step while Harumi just smiled at how happy she looked right now.

"Calm down Yuzucchi, I said I 'might' have gotten you a job, nothing's confirmed just yet," Harumi stated with a slight chuckle as she led the way to a small cafe that was a little ways away from where Yuzu, her Mother and Mei all lived, glad to see that the blonde had cheered up and was clearly overjoyed about the fact that she had found her a possible job so quickly.

"And don't get too excited, it's not that impressive, and you'll only be working part-time if you do end up getting it," the brunette added, as Yuzu just seemed to be more excited about the fact that she could actually be getting a job.

"Still that's great, now I can start providing for Mei and our baby. How did you find a job this fast?" Yuzu questioned as she was still delighted it seemed even though Harumi was warning her that it might not be exactly what she was looking for.

"Well I came here looking for a job for myself, however I would like a job with more hours right now, so I said it wouldn't work out, but then when I told Matsuri about it the other day, she asked me if I could talk to the manager about you getting the job here instead. So that's what I did yesterday and they said they would be interested in having you working for them," Harumi explained how she had come across the job offer for Yuzu, as the blonde just listened intently to her, smiling happily as she looked to the cafe that they were standing in front a moment later, and seemed to approve of it.

"Well you can tell them that I'm also interested to be working here as well," she simply stated with a proud looking expression while Harumi just chuckled again as they walked into the cafe, and stopped when they got to the counter.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"

Harumi just smiled as she gestured to a middle-aged looking woman, who Yuzu guessed was the manager of the cafe, as she lifted her head from what she was doing, smiling kindly to Yuzu and Harumi as she greeted them both.

"Ah Taniguchi-san, good to see you again, is this the girl that you told me about who's looking for a job?" the older woman asked politely, as Harumi just nodded to her in response.

"Yep, this is Okogi Yuzu," Harumi introduced the blonde gesturing a hand to Yuzu, as she just bowed her head politely, and smiled to the elder woman, while she soon bowed back in return.

"It's nice to meet you Okogi-san, Taniguchi-san has told me you might be looking for a job?" the manager asked while Yuzu just nodded her head in response happily.

"Yes that's right, and this place does seem like a good fit for me," she replied with a cheerful smile.

"Well let's talk business then, shall we?" the older woman stated, as Yuzu just nodded to her in reply, the manager walking out from behind the counter as she walked over to a empty table and gestured for Yuzu to follow her. The blonde going to do so, before she stopped for a moment and turned back to Harumi again.

Smiling to the brunette as she instantly wrapped her arms around Harumi's waist and hugged her tightly, causing her to just chuckle slightly in return, "Hey don't celebrate just yet, you don't know if you've actually got the job," she stated hugging Yuzu back, while the blonde just beamed back to her.

"Thank you anyway Harumin, thank you so much!" she said happily, clinging to the brunette, while she just smiled back to her in return.

"You're welcome Yuzucchi,"

She replied, as Yuzu soon broke their tight embrace and went following after the manager of the cafe, sitting down with her at a table, while Harumi just leaned against the counter, watching Yuzu with a smile, hoping that this would go well for her, and she would luckily be able to get a job here, which would sure be a success for the blonde, as this is close to what she been wanting ever since she decided to start looking for a job, so this meant that she start helping to provide for her girlfriend and their unborn baby now.

...

The late afternoon soon rolling in as Mei now sat cross-legged on Yuzu's bed, the laptop resting in front of her as she still seemed lost in what she was currently doing, glancing to the clock on the wall a moment later and sighing a little, _'Just when is Yuzu coming back?'_ she wondered as she looked back to the screen again and rubbed her eyes, still feeling awfully tired at the moment from not really getting any sleep last night, but not wanting to have a break just yet as she pushed herself to stay awake and stay focused.

But just as she started to lose herself in what she was doing her attention was drawn away from the screen of the laptop, as she turned her head to the sound of the bedroom door opening and hitting the wall, Yuzu walking into the room as she sighed happily and came to sit down on the bed.

"You were gone for a long time," Mei stated as she looked to the blonde, and watched as Yuzu moved closer to her and frowned upon seeing that laptop still in front of her girlfriend.

"You're still on that thing Mei? Just what do you find so interesting that's on that screen anyway?" Yuzu asked as she tried to lean and see what Mei was looking at, however the younger girl blocking her view as she just stared back to the blonde blankly.

"And don't just say 'its research' again,"

Yuzu warned as she looked to Mei with a serious expression now, causing the younger girl to raise her eyebrow for a moment, guessing that she most likely wasn't going to get out of this very easily unless she told Yuzu just what was really going on with her and why she seemed so fixated on that laptop screen.

Mei just shrugged her shoulders as she turned round the laptop so that it was facing Yuzu and showed the blonde what was on the screen. As smiled slightly, glad to see that the younger girl was now letting her see just what she had been so focused on for the majority of the day, although being a little unsure if she would be able to understand just what she was being shown, as what she saw over Mei's shoulder last night was something that she didn't really know how to make sense.

The blonde reading what was on the screen and soon widening her eyes as she was luckily able to understand it rather well, looking back to Mei a few moments later, while the younger girl just looked back to her seeming a little nervous in response.

"Mei...this is what you've been looking at since last night?" Yuzu soon asked as she was a little surprised to see just what was on the screen in front of her, obviously not expecting to see what she did, as Mei just nodded to her head in return.

"Are...are you sure about this?" the blonde asked in a wondering tone.

Mei just nodded in reply, as she turned round now and faced Yuzu, "I...I've been thinking a lot lately, and I know it may seem like I already have enough on my plate with carrying our baby...but this is something that I...really want to do, so I've been researching it since last night, and the more I find out about it, the more I want to go through with it. And so...I've decided that I would like to try taking an online College course, after all...I'd also like to do something to provide for our baby...just like you are Yuzu," she explained as she rested a hand over her stomach and gripped onto her shirt, giving the blonde a determined expression now, while she still seemed a little taken aback by this, but soon just letting a smile form on her lips as she nodded back to the younger girl.

"You know speaking of providing for our baby, it turns out that I just might be getting a job very soon," Yuzu stated with a slight smile, causing Mei to look back to her with a questioning expression, before soon realising just what the blonde meant and widened her eyes in response.

"Is that what Taniguchi-san dragged you off to earlier?" she asked, as Yuzu just nodded to her in return happily, as she pushed the laptop away from her and sat closer to the younger girl.

"Yep, it's only part-time, and I don't start my trial run for a couple of weeks yet, but it's not far from our home and it definitely seems promising at the moment, after all the interview I had with the manager went really well. And although it may be small, it's something that will give us a start right?" Yuzu smiled as she rested her hand over Mei's free one that was resting on the bed sheets, Mei staying silent for a moment, before she soon just sighed and let a small smile form on her lips, nodding her head in reply as she turned her hand round in Yuzu's grasp and held onto her tightly, interlocking their fingers, and moving closer to her, while Yuzu just leaned in as she rested her head against Mei's and sighed in content.

The two sitting like that for a while, both of them although knowing that these were only baby steps that they were taking right now; they were most definitely steps that would show to be going in the right direction for their little family.

The two separating after a few more moments, as they began to tell each other about the things that they both had planned for their near future, Yuzu telling Mei all about her new possible job while the younger girl just sat listening to her contently as they both were soon sitting cuddled up to each other, Mei sat relaxed with her back to Yuzu as the blonde hugged her from behind.

However Yuzu soon going silent as she noticed something about Mei after a while, smiling as she leaned down to her and saw that the younger girl had fallen to sleep in her arms, just nuzzling into her girlfriend as she held her close and kissed her forehead lightly, letting her rest in her warm embrace and stroking her jet-black hair softly. Sighing in content, while she thought about what the near future would hold for them both, as to her it began to seem a little clearer now.


	15. One Month Along

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

It was early morning as Yuzu stood in the kitchen putting all the dirty dishes into the sink leaving them to soak for a little while until she would need to wash them later in the day.

Her Mother sitting at the dining table as she talked with Mei happily, while the dark haired girl seemed to have a reluctant expression on her face as she pushed her dry rice around her plate, refusing to finish off eating the rest of it, and just sighed slightly, catching the attention of her blonde girlfriend, causing her to turn as she looked back to Mei now and frowned in response to seeing how much of the younger girl's breakfast was still left seemly untouched at the moment.

Yuzu folding her arms across her chest as she looked to Mei with a slight sigh, causing the younger girl to lift her head up a little and glance back to her, while the blonde just raised her eyebrow back to Mei, knowing what she was doing at the moment, as she clearly had gotten used to often seeing this act that her girlfriend was putting on.

' _I've been seeing that reluctant expression of Mei's quite a lot lately, and these days it's clear to see that she's gotten more stubborn than she normally is, plus she's gone back to not really eating all that much. But today especially, it's not like she's avoiding or refusing eating or getting dressed... she's just stalling really,'_ the blonde thought as she now just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the dining table, causing Mei and her Mother to look to her in response.

"Don't you want to eat anymore, Mei?" Yuzu asked as she gave a smile to her girlfriend, Mei just looking back to her half eaten breakfast and shaking her head in response, pushing her plate away from her before she stood up and sighed deeply, turning to leave the table now.

"I'll go and take a shower," she simply stated as she started to head for the hallway, leaving the dinning and kitchen area, while Yuzu called to her quickly.

"Don't be too long okay, we've got to get going soon,"

She reminded the younger girl, as Mei just nodded back to her, before quickly making her way off to Yuzu's bedroom to grab some clothes that she could change into once she would be done with her shower. The blonde just smiling slightly as she ran a hand through her long hair and sighed a little, picking up Mei's plate a moment later, as her Mother caught her attention now.

"So when do you plan to leave for the Doctor's?" the elder woman asked, having a feeling that she also knew just why Mei was acting the way she was this morning, as Yuzu just looked back to her Mother and walked to take Mei's plate into the kitchen.

"As soon as Mei's ready to go really, although it's pretty clear that she doesn't want to go at all," Yuzu stated as she scraped the remaining untouched food off Mei's plate and put it into the sink to be washed with the others later on.

"I think she's just a little worried over what the Doctor will say," Ms Okogi smiled, as she could tell just how nervous Mei and most likely Yuzu were feeling about their Doctor's visit which was scheduled for today.

"Yeah..." Yuzu paused as she leaned over the kitchen counter and bit her bottom lip a little, "I'm kinda feeling that way too at the moment," she said in low tone, while wondering about just how this Doctor's visit would go, and hoping that there wouldn't be any troubles for her and Mei to really be concerned about.

Ms Okogi looking to her daughter with a caring smile as she knew that today was no doubt going to be difficult for both Mei and Yuzu. The blonde just sighing again as she rested both hands on the kitchen counter and seemed to be thinking to herself for a few moments.

' _Both Mei and I have been kind of dreading this day, and it's probably the reason as to why she's been so stubborn over these past few days, after all we have no idea what the Doctor is going to say once we get there. I just hope that there's not much for us to be so worried over,'_ she thought as she tried to distract herself from focusing on what was currently on her mind at the moment, and for now just kept herself busy with other things as she started to clean the kitchen countertops, while she waited for Mei to be done in the shower and ready to leave for the Doctor's together with her.

...

Yuzu not having to wait for too long as Mei soon came out from the bathroom and they were both headed off to the Doctor's office within a few minutes of saying goodbye to Yuzu's Mother.

The fairly short walk to the Doctor's being a very quiet one as Mei clearly didn't feel like talking at the moment, and although Yuzu did want to break the silence, she unfortunately couldn't find anything to really talk about that wouldn't cause them to possibly worry more about what was currently on both of their minds.

The walk not lasting all that long thankfully as the two had soon arrived at the Doctor's and were now sitting beside each other in the waiting room, while they both waited patiently to be seen by a Doctor.

Yuzu looking around at the other people in the almost empty waiting room, trying to keep her mind occupied with other thoughts that wouldn't cause her to seem so concerned, as she glanced to Mei and noticed that the younger girl was just looking down to the floor with one hand gripping tightly onto the chair she was sitting on, and the other caressing her stomach a little as she bit her bottom lip, and clearly wanted this to be over and done with quickly.

The blonde sighing slightly as she reached to rest a caring hand over Mei's, causing the younger girl to widen her eyes a little and look back to her, as Yuzu just smiled to her in an understanding manner, "Hey, you know it'll be all okay," she tried to reassure her worried girlfriend, even though truthfully she herself wasn't so sure about what she had just said, while Mei just looked back to her with a anxious expression, not seeming convinced in the slightest.

"Do you really think that Yuzu?"

The younger girl asked as she could see through the strong facade that Yuzu was putting on at the moment, in order to try and seem hopeful, when it was obvious to Mei that the blonde wasn't feeling the same as what her expression was giving off right now.

"Well..." Yuzu paused as she glanced away from Mei for a moment and smiled in more of a unsure way now, "I don't really know what to think, after all...I'm sacred too right now," she stated in a low tone, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little in response, as she soon looked down to their hands and turned hers around in Yuzu's grasp, holding onto her tightly, and allowing their fingers to interlock, as the blonde widened her own eyes and looked back to Mei again.

"Yuzu..."

The younger girl just whispered out the blonde's name as she leaned into her and rested her head on Yuzu's shoulder, as the elder girl just sat still for a moment, looking to see if Mei was okay, before soon just softened her expression and let a slight smile form on her lips, as she wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and held her tightly, while Mei just nuzzled into her neck in return, as they both continued to wait to be seen to, trying to keep their minds off of their worrying thoughts as best as they could at the moment.

It turning out that the two didn't have to wait that much longer, as they were soon called by a nurse who had come over to get their attention, and telling them that the Doctor was ready to see them now.

Both Mei and Yuzu nervously looking to each other for a few moments, the blonde nodding to the younger girl as she gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and smiled to her, before they stood up from their chairs and let go of one another's hand following after the nurse as she showed them the way to the Doctor's office while smiling politely to them.

Both of the two soon sitting beside each other in the Doctor's office, as she was typing something up on her computer, before turning round in her chair and greeting Mei and Yuzu with a kind smile. Yuzu smiling back to the older woman in return, while Mei nervously just glanced away from her as the Doctor looked at some papers on her desk before speaking up again.

"So you did get the results back to the blood test right?" she asked as she seemed to know the answer to her question already obviously knowing what the results were herself, while Mei and Yuzu both just nodded back to her in response.

"Well congratulations," the Doctor simply smiled again as she seemed to be getting a few things organized while crossing her legs as she soon took out a pen and started to write down on a clipboard.

"Thank you, but what exactly will this appointment involve?" Yuzu asked as she showed her nerves as well, her expression clearly being one of concern, while the Doctor simply just smiled back to her in response.

"There's nothing for you two to worry about, this is simply a check-up to see how things are going for Mother and baby, and it shouldn't take too long either," the older woman explained as she gave a reassuring smile to the other two, causing Mei to just nod in response, not yet seeming convinced, while Yuzu was feeling a little more confident now, but was clearly still worried for her girlfriend at the moment.

The Doctor starting off with asking Mei about her pregnancy symptoms, then taking her blood pressure, checking her vital signs and generally just making sure everything was going okay for both Mei and her unborn baby. Yuzu gripping the sides of the chair pretty much all the way through the check-up as she hoped that everything would be okay, and there wouldn't be any troubles to worry about at all.

And luckily for the blonde the appointment was soon coming to a close as before long the Doctor set her clipboard down on the desk and smiled to both Mei and Yuzu once again, "Well it seems that both Mother and baby are perfectly healthy and doing well, so just as long as you keeping doing as you currently are there shouldn't be any troubles from what I can tell. But if you do have any concerns at all, then please don't hesitate to ask," she simply explained causing Yuzu to sigh deeply in relief, seeming to feel a lot less worried as she looked to Mei with a smile, while the younger girl also looked to be quite relieved by the Doctor's reassuring words, a heavy weight feeling as though it had been lifted off the two girls shoulders as they just nodded back to the Doctor in response.

"Thank you," Yuzu smiled as she looked back to the elder woman, while she just nodded back to her in return, before she stood up now and gestured for the other two to do the same.

"It's no problem, now Aihara-san if you could just step over here so I check your weight, and then you two can get going," the Doctor simply stated as she led Mei to the weighing scales as the dark haired girl nodded and followed her .

Yuzu standing up from her chair and felt glad over how well this had all gone for them both, while she waited for Mei to be finished being weighed so that they could start making their way back home together.

Mei stepping on to the weighing scales as the Doctor looked to the changing numbers and waited until they stopped, holding her pen and clipboard at the ready, while Mei just sighed now, feeling a little more relaxed and less troubled than before, glad that this was going to be a short check-up like she hoped for it to be.

However after a few moments of Mei standing still on the weighing scales she noticed that the Doctor was frowning a little as she was looking at the numbers and taking note of them. Giving the elder woman a curious expression as she caught her attention and caused her to look back up to her now.

"Is there a problem?"

Mei questioned as she seemed to get a little concerned that there may be something wrong, however the Doctor just shaking her head and smiling in response as it was obvious that she didn't want to cause Mei to worry at all.

"No, not at all, you just seem to be a little underweight, have you been having trouble eating lately?" She asked in a cheerful tone as to not alarm Mei, while Yuzu now came walking over and chimed in as she obviously heard what the elder woman had asked Mei.

"Well eating has been difficult for her as her morning sickness doesn't really agree with a lot of food unfortunately, but she has been getting better slowly," the blonde explained with a nervous smile, having a feeling that Mei might have been losing weight since she hadn't been eating all that much since getting pregnant, but hoped she would soon start to gain back the weight she had lost as she made more food for her that wouldn't make her sick as a result.

"And I have been missing a few meals over these past couple of days now," Mei added in a low voice, feeling worried again as she looked down to her slim stomach, and knew she really should be eating more than she currently was. The Doctor catching her attention again a moment later as she gave another reassuring smile to the other two.

"Well just as long as you keep eating the food that your body will allow you to, and don't miss as many meals than there shouldn't be much for you to worry about, and you should gain that weight back soon enough," she simply stated with a comforting expression, reassuring the other two that there wasn't anything for them to be worried about, and telling Yuzu that she should keep a watch over Mei's health for now just in case.

Yuzu just nodding as she took all that the elder woman had said into consideration, before her and Mei both thanked the Doctor again and soon left, starting to head back home together a few moments later.

The short walk home seeming to resemble the way to the Doctor's a lot, as Mei obviously didn't want to talk and just preferred to stay silent, while Yuzu did try to engage her in conversation, but every topic that she came up was quickly shot down by the younger girl, making it so that the blonde felt quite nervous, and could see that Mei was still worrying herself over the things that the Doctor had said to her.

Yuzu kind of being thankful that the walk wouldn't take that much time as before long they had both returned home once again, walking through the front door together, as Yuzu's Mother heard the door and welcomed them both back.

"So how did it go at the Doctor's?"

Ms Okogi asked, hoping that everything had gone well for the two girls as she came to greet them at the entrance. Mei just bowing her head a little before she quickly walked away from Yuzu and made her way to the blonde's bedroom, while Yuzu just sighed slightly and smiled nervously to her Mother.

"That bad huh?" the elder woman asked as she sighed a little and raised her eyebrow to her daughter, Yuzu just quickly shaking her head in response as she quickly answered.

"No, it actually went quite well, the Doctor said both Mei and the baby are perfectly healthy, and there shouldn't be anything for us to be worried about really," Yuzu stated as she caused her Mother to seem a little confused as to why Mei still seemed as troubled as she did this morning if the Doctor's visit had gone well, Yuzu seeing this and quickly explaining more to her about just what had happened while they were at the Doctor's.

"The Doctor did also say that Mei is a little underweight due to the fact that she's not eating properly, but reassured us that as long as Mei doesn't miss as many meals and keeps eating the foods that agree with her than she should start gaining weight again. However it seems as though Mei isn't so convinced and I can tell she's worrying about what the Doctor said to her," she explained as her Mother just nodded while both of them looked to the hallway where Mei had gone walking along, with concerned expressions now.

"Well give her some time, I'm sure she'll be less troubled once she collects her thoughts a little," Ms Okogi stated as she gave her daughter an understanding smile, and caused the blonde to just nod to her slightly in response.

"Yeah...I just wish there was something I could do to take her mind off her worries for a little while, and maybe then she wouldn't be so troubled over them anymore," Yuzu sighed slightly again as she hung her head a little low and ran a hand through her long hair, seeming to think for a few moments while her Mother just gave her a caring smile and rested an comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before taking her into the lounge and talking to her more about how the Doctor's visit had gone, and hopefully, maybe finding a way to calm Mei's fears, and not have her focusing too much on her worries anymore.

...

Yuzu taking her Mother's advice as she decided to leave Mei alone for a while to collect her own thoughts, and even though she was worried about her still, she knew that the younger girl probably just needed some time to herself for now.

And so continuing on through the day as she found things to keep herself busy, only choosing to go and check on her girlfriend after a couple of hours had passed and the afternoon had rolled around, the blonde having already made some lunch for Mei as she took a deep breath while she stood outside her bedroom door now, knocking on the door lightly and slowly opening it as she looked around the room for the younger girl.

"Mei, are you coming to have some lunch?"

She asked as she spotted the younger girl sitting up on her keens on the bed, with the laptop resting open in front of her. Mei turning to look to the door as she nodded to Yuzu and quickly went back to looking at the screen again, causing Yuzu to frown as she guessed this was all Mei had been doing since they got back from the Doctor's most probably.

"Sure, I'll be there in the minute,"

Mei stated as she continued to scan over the screen in front of her, causing Yuzu to just sigh slightly, not wanting to just leave the younger girl like this as she now walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, coming to sit down beside Mei on the bed as she looked over her shoulder with a wondering expression.

"You researching more about those online College courses?" She asked as she leaned against Mei a little and slowly rested a hand over hers so that she would pay more attention to her, and not be so focused on the screen in front of her at the moment.

Mei just nodding in reply as she sighed a little and relaxed against Yuzu, taking her hands away from the keyboard as she guessed she wouldn't be able to get anymore research done now that the blonde was here to distract her from it all.

While Yuzu just seemed glad that Mei didn't seem too focused on what had happened at the Doctor's earlier, after all she didn't look as troubled or concerned anymore, causing Yuzu to just guess that Mei had distracted herself with her finding more about her further education instead.

"So have you decided which kind of College course that you want to go for yet?" she asked letting Mei lean back and sit in her embrace, deciding to talk casually to the younger girl, as she seemed to be less worried now and so wanted to keep her mind from going back to thinking about her fears that she was having earlier in the day.

"Mainly just one to further my education really, after all I haven't yet figured out what I would want as a career," Mei simply explained as she closed the laptop and pushed it away from her now, letting out a long sigh while she cuddled closer to Yuzu and caused the blonde to smile slightly in return, looking down to her as she was glad to see that the younger girl wasn't distancing herself, which she thought she would do after the morning they had had.

Yuzu pausing for a few moments as she tried to think about another topic to bring up, going with the first idea that entered her mind, "Has your Grandfather worked out with the family about who will take his place yet?" the blonde asking in a low and nervous tone, kind of regretting coming up with that question and wishing she had thought of something else instead, as she was unsure how Mei would answer but was surprised to hear the younger girl just reply to her simply, not seeming to mind all that much.

"He hasn't gotten back to me on the matter just yet," she just shook her head as she sighed a little and seemed like she wasn't all that fazed by Yuzu's question, and just looked like she was feeling at ease at the moment. She no longer letting herself get all worked up over her worries, and was appearing to be more relaxed because of this.

The two going silent for a few moments as Yuzu just held onto Mei and decided to stay quiet, letting them both empty their minds a little, even though she knew that her and Mei still had worries bothering them right now.

Looking to Mei as she saw the younger girl just having a slight frown on her face, which caused her to look concerned to Mei and felt like asking her what was wrong, but already having a pretty good idea of what might be troubling her, as Mei just broke the silence a moment later.

"Yuzu?"

"Hmm?"

"I really wish that the fact I'm not eating properly wasn't such a big deal," she stated as she sighed heavily and now glanced up to the blonde, while she just widened her eyes a little and smiled back to her in response a moment later.

"I know, but you've got to eat Mei, even if you don't feel like it, you need to keep up your strength. Besides at least this is pretty much the only symptom that your having so much trouble with, so all we have to do is find a way to crack it and maybe this will all get a little easier for you," Yuzu explained knowing how annoyed Mei was by the fact that she had such a problem with food at the moment, and guessed she had been trying to take her mind off her worries for a good while now, just like she herself had been thinking of a way to also do just that.

"I guess," Mei replied after a short pause, looking away from Yuzu now, "So what would you suggest Yuzu?" she asked, causing Yuzu to think for a few moments, before she soon just wrapped her arms tightly around Mei, and made her widen her eyes a little, while the blonde smiled to the younger girl in response.

"Well how about we go and have some lunch and you just eat what you can, and we'll go from there okay? I can even look more into things that would help stop your morning sickness instead of just finding food that won't make you sick. After all...I know that we can get through this Mei." Yuzu reassured Mei as she held the younger girl close to her and nuzzled into her lovingly, while Mei just nodded slowly and let a small smile form on her lips, nuzzling Yuzu back, before the blonde pulled away slightly and lowered her voice now.

"Besides I've got something planned for after lunch that might just take your mind off all this a little," she smiled to Mei, as she caused the younger girl to just raise her eyebrow slightly in response wondering just what the blonde was planning, but decided to just wait and see for now. As the two of them soon both left the bedroom and came walking into the kitchen and dining area, sitting down along with Yuzu's Mother to all have their lunch together.

...

It not being long before both Mei and Yuzu had finished eating and said goodbye to the blonde's Mother yet again, as Yuzu was now apparently taking Mei somewhere to take her mind off all her worries that she was having, deciding to get away for a bit to give them the chance to clear their minds a little.

Mei having already been led to the train station by Yuzu as they both sat beside each other now. Mei having no idea where they were currently going as she looked to Yuzu's cheerful smile and wondered just what it was that she seemed so excited about.

"Where are you taking me Yuzu?" she asked, as she was a little annoyed that the elder girl wasn't telling her anything at the moment, as the blonde just looked back to her with that beaming smile in response.

"You'll soon see,"

She simply replied as she caused Mei to just sigh in return, as she decided to just stay quiet for the rest of the journey as she guessed that she wouldn't be getting any hints as to where they were going from the blonde, and so just went silent as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked around at the other people in the train cart, hoping that this train ride wouldn't last for all that much longer.

And luckily for her it seemed that they were soon at their destination, Yuzu jumping up from her seat and gesturing for Mei to do the same as the younger girl stood up with a long sigh, before she felt her hand being grabbed by the blonde, as she was then tugged on, and just followed Yuzu out of the train, looking around as she didn't recognise where she was just yet.

Yuzu noticing this as she just smiled and caught the younger girl's attention a moment later, "Don't worry Mei, you won't remember where we are just yet, after all it's been years since you've been here," she just stated causing Mei to just seem confused in response, as Yuzu just squeezed onto her hand and led her down the streets, seeming to know exactly where she was going at the moment, while Mei still looked to her with a curious expression, not yet knowing where they were headed for a good few minutes, and kind of hoping that things would start looking familiar to her soon enough.

And it seemed as though she didn't have to wait all that long as she did start to recognise just where they were after a little while more of walking around, but she couldn't yet place just when she remembered it from.

However that all soon changing for her as they came to a stop now, and caused Mei to look confused again as she turned to Yuzu and was going to ask her why they had suddenly halted here, but instead was cut off as the blonde spoke in a low tone to her.

"Mei you know how you said that your Grandfather was the last person that we hadn't yet told everything to?" she asked as she smiled slightly, causing Mei to just seem more puzzled by what was going on right now, nodding to Yuzu in response, hoping that things would become a little clearer to her soon enough.

"Yeah?"

"Well actually...we still have someone that needs to hear about all that's happened," Yuzu stated as she gestured to what was in front of them at the moment, causing Mei to turn her head and look to what Yuzu was hinting at, winding her eyes as it only took her a few seconds to recognise just where they were right now.

Mei looking and seeing the entrance to a cemetery in front of them both, and realizing just what Yuzu had meant by what she had just said, looking back to the blonde with a surprised expression, while the blonde just smiled back to her.

' _Yuzu...she must have brought us to her hometown, to come to this place...this cemetery is the one that her Father is buried in. So that's who she meant when she said 'there's still someone else that we need to tell everything to','_ Mei thought as she let her expression soften slightly, while Yuzu just led her inside the cemetery as they both made their way to where her Dad's grave was.

The two soon coming to where Yuzu's Dad was buried as they both stood at the grave, Yuzu giving Mei's hand a tight squeeze, as the younger girl just bowed her head slightly in a polite manner, before the blonde just smiled to her and sighed, turning back to her Father's grave a moment later.

"Hey Dad, I know it's been a long time since I last came here to talk to you, and a lot sure has happened since then, and I really should have told you about all this sooner, but...time just got away from me I guess," Yuzu stated as she smiled to Mei again, while the younger girl just looked back to her with a softened expression, widening her eyes as she soon felt the elder girl let go of her hand and instead wrap her arms around her, and hug her from behind.

"I know there's a lot that we have to tell you Dad, but..." Yuzu paused as she rested her hands over Mei's stomach and caused her to freeze slightly, nuzzling into her shoulder and soon the younger girl just relaxed against her, as she rested her own hands over Yuzu's and sighed slightly, "In the short of it all...Mei and I will soon have a little someone that we can both protect and treasure together," the blonde said as she smiled and felt Mei nuzzle her back, and cuddling closer to her.

"Yuzu,"

She just whispered out the blonde's name as Yuzu removed one hand from the younger girl's stomach and cupped her cheek, pulling her into a sweet kiss, as they both closed their eyes and smiled once their lips parted a moment later.

Soon resting their forehead's against each other as they looked back to the grave in front of them again and held one another in a loving embrace, just staying like that for what seemed like hours of blissful silence, while they both smiled in this moment. Deciding to speak to Yuzu's Dad for a little longer, and telling him just what their plans were for their future together.


	16. Yuzu's First Day

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei and Yuzu coming back late from the blonde's hometown, returning home once again as they soon both sat down to eat dinner together with Yuzu's Mother and about an hour or two later Mei was sitting up on Yuzu's bed, while the elder girl stood getting changed and ready for bed, the young couple deciding to go to bed rather early tonight as it would be good for them to get some rest as tomorrow was going to be quite the eventful day for Yuzu.

The blonde happily changing into her pyjamas, as Mei sat up on her knees on the bed and looked to the elder girl with a curious expression, knowing what tomorrow would hold for her and hoping that all would go well for her.

"You're starting work tomorrow morning right?" she asked as she caught the blonde's attention now and caused her to turn back around to face her, while Yuzu just smiled to her and nodded in response.

"Yeah, although it's only a trial run for now, but luckily it'll all go well and I'll be able to start providing for you and our little baby in no time," the blonde simply stated as she gave Mei a cheerful expression and caused her to just nod back in reply.

Biting her bottom lip a little as she lowered her voice and caused Yuzu to frown slightly in response, "You know there's no rush, you don't have to start earning money straight away," Mei said as she averted her eyes from Yuzu, while the blonde just sighed and came walking over to the younger girl now, sitting down beside her on the bed as she pecked her forehead lightly.

"I know, but jobs are tough to get these days, so right now I'll take what I can get really, and work my way up from there," she smiled as she caused Mei to just nod back to her, and glance to her again, while although tomorrow would just be a simple trial run for the blonde at a part-time job that wouldn't really pay her all that much at the moment, it was a start, and hopefully a chance to keep going up from where they were right now.

"Are you nervous?" Mei asked, as Yuzu just cupped her cheek and stroked her hair, causing the younger girl to nuzzle into her tender touch more, while the blonde pulled her into a hug and held her close to her chest.

"A little, but right now I'm honestly more excited than anything else,"

Yuzu simply shrugged as she nuzzled into Mei's neck, while the younger girl let a deep sigh leave her lips as she knew she was probably being more worried about this than Yuzu was, but really just didn't want her to get her hopes up too high at this point, even though she knew it would be better for them to both try and stay positive for now.

"I'll be here wishing you all the best of luck then I guess, and waiting for you to come home again," Mei stated as she turned to face Yuzu and gave her more of a softened expression, causing the blonde to widen her emerald eyes a little in response, before she just let her lips form into a smile and nodded back to the younger girl.

"Thank you Mei,"

She replied as she cuddled closer to Mei and hugged her tightly, the younger girl relaxing in her embrace as she felt a small smile also forming on her own lips as she hugged Yuzu back, the two staying snuggled together for a little while as they sat in each other's arms and let a sweet silence fill the bedroom as they both soon were laying down and drifting off to sleep beside one another.

Yuzu opening her eyes after a while however as she hadn't yet fallen asleep, holding Mei in her arms loosely and stroking her long, jet-black hair softly as she looked down to her sleeping girlfriend and watched her peacefully resting face, hearing her mumble once or twice and smiled. Simply holding Mei closer to her and whispering a quiet 'I love you' into her ear, before kissing her lightly on the forehead and letting herself slowly start to drift off again.

 _'I'm sure everything will go well tomorrow,_ ' the blonde thought before she soon fell asleep and joined Mei in a blissful rest, listening to her soft breaths as they both soundly slept beside each other, getting a good night's rest so that they would be ready for what tomorrow would hold for the blonde.

...

The both of them waking up early the next morning as Mei was now sitting at the dining table, still dressed in her pyjamas, and quietly munching on some rice cakes that Yuzu had made her. The blonde's Mother sitting beside her at the table, while Yuzu was busy rushing around making sure she had everything, and getting ready to set off, as Mei and Ms Okogi watched her constantly pace back and forth in the kitchen, before she would widen her eyes and go off to her bedroom for some reason, and then come rushing back a moment later.

The blonde doing this for quite a while as Mei and Ms Okogi just continued to follow her with their eyes, wondering if she would stop at any time, and luckily enough she did stop eventually, seeming to remember that she couldn't keep rushing around like this, she had to get going as being late on her first trial day wouldn't be good for her.

Making sure that she was ready one last time and had everything that she would need packed into a small shoulder bag, that she quickly picked up while she smiled and nodded to herself, before turning back to Mei and her Mother and walking over to them both now.

"Right then, I better get going," she stated as she gave her Mother a quick hug, and pecked Mei on her cheek, before walking away from them both and waving to them.

"You sure you've got everything you need?"

Mei asked with a raised eyebrow, as Yuzu just smiled and nodded back to her, while she shouted a cheerful 'Goodbye', before turning and heading for the front door, giving one last smile back to her girlfriend and Mother, and seeing them simply looking back to her with encouraging expressions, her Mother shouting 'Good luck' back to her in return.

As she left out the door a moment later and quickly started to make her way to her new workplace, while Ms Okogi went back to finishing off her breakfast, and Mei continued to munch on her rice cakes, looking to the entrance of their home still, and really hoping that Yuzu would be back soon enough with good news, and that adorable, cheerful smile would be resting upon her lips still.

Mei letting out a small sigh as Ms Okogi soon picked up her now empty plate and took it into the kitchen, putting it into the sink to be washed along with the other dirty dishes later, while she turned back and smiled to the dark-haired girl, as Mei seemed to be more focused on how things just might go for her blonde girlfriend this morning at the moment as she sat staring to the front door still, and caused the elder woman to just sigh slightly as she turned away from Mei and started to clean the countertops, patiently waiting for Mei to finish eating her breakfast.

After a while she thought of calling to the dark haired girl, seeing that Mei was focusing on the things she had on her mind at the moment, and was thinking of maybe distracting her from them a little, but before she could try and catch the young girl's attention both her and Mei heard knocking at the door as it caused them to glance to each other, as Ms Okogi simply smiled a moment later to Mei.

"I'll go see who that is,"

She stated as Mei just nodded to her in reply and continued to munch on her rice cakes, soon finishing them off, while Ms Okogi left the kitchen and dining area, walking to go and answer the door now.

Resting her hand on the handle and opening the door, greeting the visitors with a polite smile, before she paused and widened her eyes a little, surprised to see just who was on her doorstep at the moment, seeing Harumi and Matsuri standing there in front of her as they both smiled back to her and greeted her politely in return.

The elder woman soon regaining her composure as she smiled back to the two young girls, "Oh good morning, I'm sorry but you've just missed Yuzu," she stated with a kind expression, while Harumi just shook her head in reply.

"We know, we're actually here to see Mei," the brunette said with a slightly nervous expression, causing the elder woman to raise her eyebrow in response, as she wondered just what Harumi and Matsuri were planning at the moment, and why it involved Mei.

Meanwhile Mei still sat at the dining table looking down to her empty plate, having just finished her breakfast as she seemed to still be thinking about how things were going for her girlfriend, hoping that it would all go well for her at her job, and she would be seeing the blonde returning back home soon enough along with that cheerful smile still resting on her lips.

The dark haired girl's attention soon being dragged away from her thoughts however as Ms Okogi now came walking back into the dining and kitchen area while she looked back to Mei with a smile, "Mei you have a couple of visitors who would like to see you," she stated as she gestured to the two young girls that came following after her into the room, both of them greeting Mei, as she widened her eyes a little and was clearly surprised to see Harumi and Matsuri here all of a sudden.

"What are you two doing here? If you are looking for Yuzu she's already gone,"

Mei explained having a feeling that the young couple would only be here to see if they could go shopping with Yuzu or something like that, however the dark haired girl soon found out that her thinking was wrong as both Matsuri and Harumi shook their heads in reply, causing her to look confused as she raised her eyebrow a little in return.

"We know, but we're actually here to see you Mei-san," Matsuri stated, causing Mei to just seem more confused as she looked to the other two young girls with a curious expression now.

"Why?" she questioned as Harumi and Matsuri just smiled to each other for a moment, before turning back to Mei again.

"Well since this is Yuzu-chan's first day at her new job, we'd thought we would throw a little celebration for her," Matsuri explained, causing Mei to just narrow her eyes a little and stay silent, not replying back to the other two as they just waited to hear a response from her, although kind of guessing they weren't going to get that as Mei didn't look all that willing to have the two bothering her for most of the day with this 'celebration' that they were planning to apparently throw for Yuzu.

"Don't worry it's only a small celebration, and you don't even have to be all that included if you don't want to be," Harumi stated as she just caused for Mei to sit back in her chair while she folded her arms and continued to stay quiet it seemed.

"I can help out too if you need it," Ms Okogi suggested as she spoke up and smiled to Harumi and Matsuri, the two girls nodding to her and thanking her, before they all looked back to Mei again a moment later.

"Come on Mei-san don't you want to do something for Yuzu-chan? After all she is doing all this for you," Matsuri asked as gave Mei a hopeful expression, Harumi doing the same as they both tried to persuade Mei to agree to this little plan of theirs.

Mei widening her eyes in response, as she seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment or two, _'I guess doing something like this for Yuzu wouldn't be so bad...after all she has already done so much for me lately,'_ she thought, before she soon just rolled her eyes and sighed slightly, "Just what do you two have in mind?" she asked, finally giving in, as she caused Matsuri and Harumi to light up as they both cheered happily, and quickly started to tell Mei and Ms Okogi about all they had planned for this little 'celebration' for Yuzu once she would return back home from her work later on in the day.

...

Meanwhile not too far away from her home, Yuzu had practically just started her shift as a waitress at the cafe, and already she was beginning to feel tired from constantly walking from table to table, taking orders and only carrying small trays of food and drinks for now, guessing she could work her way up to carrying more once she had gotten more skilled at it all.

Sighing a little as she was taking a break for a few minutes and leaned against the front counter of the cafe, looking around the busy cafe and running a hand through her long hair, _'I didn't know this place was so popular, maybe I should have talked to Harumin about this job more before I decided to take it, after all this is just a trial run, and I'm already feeling exhausted from all this rushing around,'_ she thought as she leaned over the counter and propped herself up on her elbow for a moment and soon caught the attention of the manager who was standing behind the counter right now.

The elder woman hearing Yuzu sigh heavily for a second time, and smiling slightly as she came walking over to the blonde a moment later and caught her attention, Yuzu looking back to her manager as she noticed her smiling to her now.

"The work tiring you out a bit?" she asked as she leaned over the counter, while Yuzu just quickly shook her head in response.

"Not at all, I was just a little surprised to see how busy this place can get," Yuzu simply stated with a nervous smile, trying to look full of life still, and not give off the impression that she might just need a break after not long having started her shift.

"Yeah it's normally not this busy to be honest, sorry I have to have you working so hard on your first day Okogi-san," the manager apologized with a kind smile, as Yuzu just shook her head again in response.

"Well it'll all be worth it in the end right? And call me Yuzu okay?"

She simply smiled in reply, giving her manager a cheerful expression and causing her to just smile back to the blonde and nod in return, before Yuzu turned away from the elder woman and looked back to all the customers in the cafe, taking a deep breath as she nodded to herself and quickly got back to work, while the manager just watched her go with a slight smile still resting on her lips, being sure that her new worker would get a break soon enough.

 _'Just a few hours is all I have to do of this, I can do that...right?'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she tried to keep herself going, knowing that she had to give this job all that she had, if she wanted to work her up while having it, _'I can do this, after all...I've got the fact that Mei is waiting for me to return home to keep me going,'_ she smiled to herself confidently now and began to rush around again, knowing that the harder she worked, the faster she would get to go home and see Mei again.

...

Back at the blonde's home Harumi and Matsuri were busy with getting everything ready for this little 'celebration' that they had planned for Yuzu, Ms Okogi helping along with them both, as she was more than happy to lend a hand.

While Mei sat at the dining table propping herself up on her elbow, as she watched the other three rush around making it seem to her like this was more than just a 'small get together' like Matsuri and Harumi had said it was going to be.

Mei staying sitting for a few moments as she seemed to be thinking, while she continued to watch the other three, tapping her fingernails on the wooden dining table, before she soon just sighed and shrugged her shoulders, standing up from her chair as she came walking over to Harumi and Matsuri now, as they were busy talking to each other, however cutting their conversation short as they saw Mei approach them both.

"Is there anything I could help out with at all?"

The dark haired girl asked in a low tone, seeming to have a slightly nervous expression on her face, Matsuri and Harumi now looking back to her as they both glanced to one another for a moment. Them thinking that Mei wouldn't want to join in this little 'celebration,' much at all however were pleasantly surprised to see that she wanted to make some sort of effort after all.

"Wow really Mei-san? I thought you would want to be included in this as little as possible," Matsuri stated as she was clearly taken aback by Mei wanting to be a part of all this, but that comment of her's earning her a swift elbow to the side from Harumi as the brunette glared to her girlfriend, while the younger girl just rubbed her wounded side and went silent now in response.

"Are you sure Mei?" Harumi asked as she too was clearly not expecting this to happen, but felt glad about it anyway since it did seem like Mei was serious at the moment, as the dark haired girl just nodded her head in return.

"I've been thinking, and to be honest...I would like to do something for Yuzu, after all like Matsuri said earlier, she has been doing an awful lot for me lately," she stated with a slight sigh, causing Harumi to raise her eyebrow in response, it seeming like she was thinking for a moment, while Matsuri spoke up again.

"Well if you want to do something for her than I have a few ideas for what you could do to- the younger girl smirked as she was going to suggest what she thought Mei could do in order to repay Yuzu for all that the blonde had done for her girlfriend since they were reunited and everything with the baby had happened.

However Harumi quickly cutting her off as she wrapped an arm around Matsuri's shoulders and covered her mouth with her hand, holding her in a tight headlock, while the younger girl struggled to get free, as Harumi just smiled to Mei now.

"Well Mei if you want to do something for Yuzucchi to let her know how much you appreciate all that she's done for you, then I've got something really simple that you can do for her," the brunette stated as she caused for Mei to raise her own eyebrow for a moment, looking back to Harumi with a curious expression as she wondered just what her suggestion was going to be, while Matsuri was still being kept quiet as she just rolled her eyes and sighed deeply behind her girlfriend's hand.

Ms Okogi stopping what she was doing as she glanced over to see what the other three were doing at the moment, and widened her eyes a little, before just smiling to see Harumi and Mei talking to each other, while she was glad to see that the dark haired girl wanted to get involved with this after all, and simply just went back to what she was doing, pausing every now and again to look back over to the other three girls as they continued to talk to one another while preparing everything for this little celebration for Yuzu.

...

A few hours passing as with one or two small breaks in-between Yuzu had finally finished her first shift, the morning and early afternoon seeming to have passed by in a flash as late afternoon was slowly starting to settle in and Yuzu's manager had thanked her for her hard work today, the blonde soon heading back home with a cheerful smile resting on her lips, feeling proud of herself for getting through a full day of work without too much trouble, and sighed with a bit of relief knowing she could go home and relax now.

Walking back home at a rather quick pace at the moment being able to make her way to the apartment that she shared with her Mother and girlfriend soon enough as she stood at the front door and smiled to herself, before she just rested her hand on the handle and opened the door, walking into her home and taking off her shoes as she closed the door behind her.

"Mom, Mei, I'm home,"

She called out as she quickly came walking into the hallway however not hearing any responses back while she could see that the lights had been switched off for some reason, looking around, wondering just where Mei and her Mother were, and why they hadn't answered her when she called out to them both.

Looking around the dark room Yuzu looked confused as she switched the lights on in the kitchen and dining area and was suddenly surprised to see Matsuri, Harumi and her Mother all jump up from where they were hiding behind the dining table.

"CONGRATULATIONS YUZU!"

The three of them all cheered in unison, congratulating the blonde for completing her first day of work as they caused for Yuzu's to look clearly taken aback at first, while they all smiled to her and came walking over to welcome her back home.

The blonde's mouth hanging a little agape as she looked around the room and saw it was decorated with a couple bunches of colourful balloons and all kinds of little party snacks laid out on the dining table. Harumi and Matsuri happily pulling a few party poppers and causing the colourful streamers to cover Yuzu as a bright smile soon formed on her lips now.

Yuzu chuckling as she looked to her two friends and Mother, while they all smiled back to her happily, "You guys didn't need to do all this for me, after all I have had part time jobs like this before now," the blonde stated as she started to pick off all the streamers that she had covering her hair and clothes at the moment.

"Yeah, but this job is different, after all this is the start of where you can begin to work your way up to actually have a real career in something," Matsuri stated in a excited voice, knowing that even though Yuzu's job was only part time for now, in due time it could lead to be so much more, that the blonde could really look forward to.

"Plus it means you can soon start providing for yours and Mei's baby, just like you wanted to do, and that is definitely something worth celebrating," Harumi added as she smiled proudly to Yuzu, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, while Yuzu just smiled back to her and nodded in return, still being surprised to see that Harumi, Matsuri and her Mother had done all this for her, then widening her eyes as she wondered where her girlfriend was right now.

"Well then Yuzu, aren't you going to tell us how everything went?"

Ms Okogi asked as the other two just nodded in agreement, gesturing for the blonde to sit down at the dining table and start telling them all about how her first day had gone, however Yuzu just stayed silent for a moment before she looked back to her Mother with a slightly nervous smile.

"Sure, but...where's Mei?" she asked, as her Mother just smiled to her in return.

"She's just in the shower, although she might be finished by now," she simply answered, causing Yuzu to sigh slightly as she nodded, being glad to hear that Mei wasn't just researching on the laptop like she expected her to be while she had been gone.

"Yeah, you know she actually helped out quite a bit with setting all this up," Harumi stated, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look surprised in response.

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, while Matsuri and Harumi simply just nodded to her in response with smiles on their faces.

"I think, I'll just go and quickly see her,"

Yuzu said as she smiled slightly to the others, still seeming surprised that Mei had been a part of all this, the other three just nodding to her with smiles in return, before she turned and left to go and see her girlfriend, making her way to the bathroom, however seeing that the younger girl wasn't in there at the moment, and the light had been switched off, so she guessed Mei must be back in the her bedroom, and went to go there instead.

Standing outside the bedroom door as she knocked lightly, and opened it slowly, looking around the room and searching for her girlfriend, "Mei, are you in he..." however she paused as her eyes came to rest upon the younger girl who was standing by the bed, in the middle of getting changed as she was only wearing a bra and a pair of panties at the moment, her long, jet-black hair still being a little damp from the shower it seemed as it stuck to her skin somewhat.

Mei not noticing Yuzu at first it seemed as she was looking down to her slim stomach, resting her hands over her bare navel, and even though she was not showing just yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be as her baby would start to grow bigger inside of her with each passing month. The younger girl widening her eyes as she lifted her head and saw Yuzu standing in the doorway now.

"Welcome home, Yuzu,"

She said, just now noticing Yuzu as she slipped on a long-sleeved t-shirt, and looked to the elder girl with a slightly raised eyebrow, resting her hands on her hips for a moment, while Yuzu soon realized she was staring and so nervously just smiled as she glanced away from Mei in return.

"H-hey Mei, you...you know I read in one of those pregnancy care books, that when girls are expecting they really to do seem to glow. And well...they weren't lying, although that's not much different from how you normally look," the blonde trailed off a little as she mumbled out that last part in a low voice, turning away from her girlfriend and blushing deeply, as Mei just rolled her eyes in response and slipped on some pants, before sitting down on the bed and just gesturing for Yuzu to come and sit down beside her.

"So how did it go?" the younger girl asked as Yuzu simply came to sit down beside her on the bed and turned to look to her again now.

"Really good, although it was also quite tiring," the blonde replied as she smiled with more of a cheerful smile, as she just sat closer to Mei and was happy to be by her side again, not really realizing until now that she had been missing her throughout the day.

Mei just nodding in response, as Yuzu let a slight smirk form on her lips a moment later, "And what have you been up to while I was working?" she asked, causing Mei to just shrug her shoulders in reply, as the blonde raised her eyebrow a little.

"Nothing much really,"

"Oh really? Because Harumi and Matsuri told me that you actually helped out them quite a bit putting this celebration together for me," Yuzu stated, as she sat back with her arms folded, while Mei just looked blankly back to her, before she shrugged her shoulders again and turned away from the blonde for a moment.

"Well you've been doing so much for me lately, that I wanted to do something for you in return I guess. So I asked Taniguchi-san what I could do, and she just said that I should be here for you, so I am. I'm here for you if you need anything at all, just like how you have always been there for me no matter what. And...Yuzu, I really do appreciate all that you have done for me, and I can't thank you enough for it all," Mei explained as she spoke in a lower voice, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little before she just smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

"Mei you don't need to repay me, I wanted to do those things for you," she stated as Mei just nodded in response and hugged the blonde back.

"I know, but I want to do this for you, Yuzu,"

She simply replied letting a small smile form on her lips, Yuzu nodding back to her as she nuzzled into her neck a little as the two of them embraced each other closely and soon were holding onto one another's hands tightly, Yuzu bringing Mei into a sweet, loving kiss as they sat melting into this blissful moment together.

The two sitting like that for a while before their lips soon parted and they just smiled to each other, resting their foreheads against one another, before Yuzu pulled away slightly from Mei and just chuckled, causing Mei to look to her with a wondering expression, the blonde sighing a moment later.

"I still can't believe that Harumi and Matsuri threw this celebration for me, after all this is only a trial run for now, and I won't get paid until about a week or so," she stated feeling that their two friends just might have gone a little overboard when they hadn't really needed to, although she did appreciate it all, she was still surprised that they even got Mei involved in everything.

"They said that they even invited Nomura-san, Himeko and Shiraho-san to come along too, but apparently they were all busy with school and their families, and they couldn't make it since it was such short notice," Mei explained causing Yuzu to just chuckle again, really guessing she shouldn't have expected any less from Matsuri and Harumi.

"Although I am glad that they got you involved in it all," the blonde said, feeling quite glad that Mei didn't just spend her day on the laptop or something like that, and was also glad that she wasn't alone all day, like she often would be when Yuzu left her at home.

"Well I guess I didn't mind it all that much," Mei simply stated as she looked back to Yuzu with a blank stare, shrugging her shoulders yet again, as she came to sit with her back leaning against Yuzu now, and let her hug her from behind, while the blonde just nuzzled into her lovingly.

"Should we go and join them?" she asked, as she looked to Mei, waiting for an answer, the younger girl seeming to be hesitating for a moment before she just snuggled into Yuzu more.

"Could we stay like this for a little longer?" she asked in a low voice, as she looked up to Yuzu, while the blonde just smiled to her a moment later and nodded in reply.

"Sure," she whispered as she kissed Mei's forehead and held her close to her chest, letting silence fall on them, as Mei sighed deeply and closed her eyes, relaxing in Yuzu's warm embrace now.

Yuzu just smiling as she stroked Mei's long hair and rested her other hand over her stomach, soon feeling Mei's hand covering her's as the blonde had a feeling what they were both thinking about right at this moment.

 _'With me starting this job, and Mei going for her online College course...even though we've only just started these things...it really does feel like we are taking steps to making the future that we both want for out little family happen,'_ she thought as she moved her hand from Mei's hair and grabbed hold of the younger girl's free hand instead, holding onto it tightly, and letting Mei rest her head on her shoulder while she nuzzled into her neck again, being sure that they would go and join the others in the kitchen and dining area soon enough, but for now they could stay in this blissful moment together for just a little while longer.


	17. The Things People Do When In Love

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set about a week or so after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Standing in the kitchen Yuzu was busy just finishing off making Mei's and her own breakfast, while waiting for the younger girl to get up and come out their room, however already having been waiting for quite some time now as she glanced to the clock on the wall, and wondered if her girlfriend would be coming into the dining and kitchen area anytime soon. The blonde being a little concerned at the moment, but just choosing to not worry too much as for a week or so Mei had been a lot more tired, and so chose to sleep in more often.

Yuzu sighing as she leaned her back against the kitchen counter, while her Mother was sitting at the dining table at the moment, digging into her own breakfast as she looked over to her daughter when she heard her sighing and just smiled slightly, now catching the attention of the blonde.

"You know constantly looking at the clock like that won't make Mei get up and come to have her breakfast any quicker," she stated as she caused Yuzu to look to her, as the blonde just smiled slightly back to her Mother a moment later.

"I know, I guess I'm just trying to keep myself busy until she comes in here," she replied nervously rubbing her arm, before just folding her arms across her chest and continued to be patient, while she watched the door and waited for her girlfriend to come slowly walking through it, excepting her still to be in her pyjamas as it was very unlikely that she would feel like getting changed as soon as she got up from her restful sleep.

"How does Mei sleep during the night Yuzu, does she wake up a lot?" the blonde's Mother asked her as she wondered whether or not Mei's sleeping pattern was okay since she had been staying in bed longer for the past week or so.

Yuzu just giving her Mother a curious expression as she shook her head in response now, "She sleeps okay during the night, and I never hear her getting up or feel her turning and tossing much," she simply explained as her Mother just nodded to her in reply with another smile now.

"So it must just be another pregnancy symptom from the sounds of things," Ms Okogi thought out loud as she sat propping herself up on her elbow on the table, stopped eating her breakfast for a few moments while she seemed to be a little lost in thought right now, Yuzu just nodded to her in response.

"I guess so, after all it's not like she's not getting enough sleep or anything, she just seems more tired now, and she also hasn't got that much energy either," Yuzu replied as she let out a slight sigh and hung her head a little low, seeming to be thinking to herself for a few minutes while she continued to wait for Mei to come into the dining and kitchen area so that the two of them could have their breakfast together.

And luckily it not seeming like she would have to keep waiting for that much longer, as within a couple more minutes Mei soon came slowly walking into the dining and kitchen area, still dressed in her pyjamas and her long hair being un-tidy just as Yuzu suspected.

The dark haired girl coming to sit down opposite Yuzu's Mother at the dining table, as the blonde's Mother smiled and greeted her kindly, while Yuzu was dragged out of her thoughts and now looked to her girlfriend with a smile, glad that the younger girl had finally come out of their room and was now seeming to be waiting for her breakfast, as she just talked to Ms Okogi casually.

"Good morning Mei, how are you feeling today?"

Yuzu asked as she came walking over to her girlfriend, placing her breakfast down in-front of the younger girl, before she sat beside her and placed her own breakfast on the table in front of herself, happily digging into it a moment later, while she looked to Mei and waited to hear a response from her.

"I'm okay, just tired really,"

The younger girl simply answered as she began to start munching on her breakfast, feeling glad to be satisfying her hunger, while Yuzu just nodded and smiled to her in reply, cuddling her a moment later and surprising her with a light kiss to her forehead, causing Mei to roll her eyes slightly and wiggle out of the blonde's loose embrace.

"Yuzu don't cling to me like that while we're at the dinner table," she said as she pushed Yuzu away from her and stopped her from hugging her again, while the elder girl just smiled back to her and nodded before going back to eating her breakfast and leaving Mei to munch on her's.

' _Well I see she clearly still has enough energy to scold me,'_ Yuzu thought as she glanced back to her girlfriend slightly with another cheerful smile, before going back to eating again a moment later. The blonde's Mother smiling at the young couple acting all lovey-dovey, and knew that Yuzu was just happy to see Mei feeling relatively good now, even though her tiredness was throwing her off a little still.

"So what have you two got planned for today?"

The older woman asked as she leaned forward a little, giving Yuzu and Mei a cheerful smile, knowing that the blonde had today off work meaning that her and Mei could spend all day together, while she would have to leave them alone soon enough as she still had to go to her work today after all.

"Well I haven't got anything really planned out, but I guess I'll see how active Mei is willing to be today," Yuzu simply stated as she looked to her Mother now, glancing back to Mei every so often, while her Mother just smiled back to her and nodded in reply.

Yuzu and her Mother going on to talk about random things as Mei just continued to munch on her breakfast, lifting her head and looking to the two of them every so often, as she was glad that they didn't seem to be worrying about her too much, even though she knew Yuzu had been concerned about how tired she pretty much always was lately.

However within a few more minutes Mei looked down to the untouched rice she hadn't yet eaten, and frowned a little as she could soon feel a sharp pain hitting her lower abdomen now, guessing it was just a cramp and it would go away after a while, so she just sat trying to endure the pain. But frowned as she looked to her rice on her plate and bit her bottom lip slightly.

Noticing now that a nauseated feeling was beginning to overcome her, as she decided to not eat anymore of her breakfast, hoping that the nauseating feeling would just go away soon enough and she wouldn't have to worry about it for much longer.

But unfortunately that not seeming to be the case, as within a few moments Mei's nauseated feeling started to get worse, as she tried resting her hand over her stomach and rubbing it, hoping she could soothe herself enough to make the feeling go away, but that didn't seem to be working either, her free hand grabbing onto the her chair and clenching onto the wood tightly, as she felt so dizzy and sick right now, she wasn't sure whether she was going to end up simply not being able to hold her food down anymore, or if she would actually pass out right there and then.

However trying to avoid both from happening as she also tried thinking about other things and keeping her mind preoccupied so that it wouldn't just be focusing on how she was feeling at the moment.

Yuzu glancing to Mei again after a little while, as she stopped talking to her Mother for a few moments and widened her eyes when looking to her girlfriend noticing that the younger girl was holding onto her stomach right now with one arm, while her other one was soon coming to cover her mouth. The blonde looking concerned as she could clearly see that there was something wrong with Mei and so rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and caught her attention a moment later.

"Mei, are you okay?"

She asked looking to the younger girl with a worried expression, as the blonde's Mother had also now noticed Mei hunching over the dining table a little as she seemed to be struggling with something, biting her bottom lip again while Yuzu tried to get her to look back to her.

Mei soon lifting her head a little and looked back to Yuzu, but just shaking her head in reply, as she quickly stood up from her chair and left the room, running to the bathroom as it seemed like she wasn't going to be able to keep her food down and went to go throw it all back up.

Yuzu looking in the direction that Mei had ran off in, glancing to her Mother with a worried expression as the elder woman just looked back to her with a concerned expression, and gesturing for her to go after the younger girl, before the blonde just nodded and went following after her girlfriend a moment later. Quickly rushing into the bathroom as she now saw Mei couching on the tiled floor, while she sat hunched over the toilet seat, still retching a little as she had already brought all of what she had just eaten back up.

The blonde sighing a little as she came to sit down beside Mei and rubbed her back in a comforting manner, while the younger girl panted a little and now flushed the toilet, turning to face the door as she tried to get her breathing back to normal at the moment. Yuzu sitting behind her and stroking her long, jet-black hair gently, feeling Mei soon relax against her and let out a long sigh after a while, her panting breaths slowing down eventually.

Yuzu's Mother now walking down the hallway and to the bathroom, popping her head around the open door and looking to Mei and Yuzu with a slightly concerned expression. While Yuzu just waited for Mei to calm down a little more before saying or doing anything as she didn't yet know if the younger girl would throw up again or not.

Yuzu waiting for a little while longer, before she soon stroked Mei's cheek to get her attention and gave her a slight concerned expression still, noticing that Mei's skin was looking more pale than usual at the moment,

"Are you okay now Mei?" she asked hoping that the younger girl wasn't going to end up being sick again in a few minutes, however it luckily seeming like that wasn't the case as Mei just nodded slowly and wiped her mouth, sighing heavily as she rested her head against Yuzu's shoulder now.

"Shall I get you a drink of water?" Ms Okogi asked with a small smile to Mei, as the dark haired girl just nodded and weakly smiled back to up to her.

"Yes please," she replied as the elder woman just nodded back to her, before she quickly turned to go and get a glass of water for Mei, while Yuzu just sighed slightly and smiled to her girlfriend now, Mei turning back to her in response.

"Well I guess that means no more rice for you anymore, Mei," she chuckled slightly as Mei just nodded back to her with a small smile in return, before she looked away from her a moment later and sighed again.

' _I thought I had gotten over my morning sickness, why did it have to come back all of a sudden like this?'_ she questioned, as she felt Yuzu embrace her and kiss her forehead lightly, while she just hoped that rice was the only food that her body had suddenly decided to not allow her to eat now.

...

"So why did you call us here exactly Yuzucchi?"

Harumi asked the blonde as both her and Matsuri had been called round by Yuzu, the brunette sitting on the sofa in the lounge looking to Yuzu right now, while she was just getting a few things together at the moment so that she could get going.

While her Mother had already left to go to work and Mei was back in their bedroom along with Matsuri as she had gone into the bedroom to see Mei pretty much as soon as her and Harumi had shown up at the apartment only a few minutes ago.

"Well the thing is Mei's pregnancy symptoms have been starting to get worse again over the last week or so, she's been tired more often and has less energy, plus this morning she had quite the bad case of morning sickness, and it just seemed like her body wasn't able to keep any food down at all for very long even if it was dry food. And she's been looking really pale since, also her cramps are giving her quite the bit of grief as well at the moment," Yuzu explained as she stopped what she was doing for a moment and stood, looking to Harumi and having a bit of a worried expression on her face as she quickly thought for a moment, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything as she had grabbed a small handbag and was stuffing her phone, purse and a few other things into it, looking like she was getting ready to leave now, as she already had her shoes on.

"Okay, and so what do you want Matsuri and I to do again?" Harumi looked confused, as it seemed like she still didn't really understand what her and her girlfriend were meant to be here for right now.

"We're running out of a few things here at home, so I need to go and quickly get them from the store, plus I also need to get some more jelly cups as well," the blonde explained again as she talked in a bit of a rushed voice, making it a little hard for Harumi to understand what she was saying at the moment.

"Jelly cups?" the brunette questioned as she raised her eyebrow slightly, while Yuzu just nodded in reply to her.

"Yeah Mei has been graving the grape flavoured ones for a few days now, and I figured her body just might let her eat those at least. Listen I don't want to leave Mei by herself while her health has deteriorated like this, plus I can't really take her with me since she has so little energy right now. So I thought that although you don't have to, I was wondering if you two could maybe just keep an eye on her until I get back, please?" the blonde gave a pleading expression as well as looking a bit nervous to Harumi, as she was practically begging for her and Matsuri to watch over Mei for her while she was gone.

"Yeah sure, of course," Harumi answered sounding like she was a little unsure of herself, while Yuzu just sighed with a bit of relief in reply.

"You're a life saver Harumin, thank you!" she stated raising her voice a little, and hugging Harumi tightly, while the brunette just smiled slightly, giving the blonde what seemed like a puzzled expression still.

"No problem, but just how long are you going to be?" she asked as Yuzu let go of her now, and threw the handbag over her shoulder quickly.

"I shouldn't be too long, and Mei shouldn't be all that much of a handful for you and Matsuri,"

"What do we need to do anyway?"

"Nothing much, she'll probably just stay in our room on the laptop until I get back, so there shouldn't be all that much for you to worry about, just call me if there and any troubles at all," Yuzu simply stated smiling to Harumi now, as she turned and started heading for the door, before turning back again.

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay with this? Because if you're not then I will- Yuzu was going to continue, and say that Harumi could back out from this if she wanted to, however Harumi just sighing and shaking her head a few minutes later, and cutting the blonde off now.

"Yuzu, just go, Matsuri and I will be fine with Mei, okay?" she gave Yuzu a reassuring smile as she came to stand in-front of her and rested her hands on her shoulders, "Besides it's like you said, she's not all that much of a handful right?" the brunette asked as Yuzu widened her eyes a little, before she just smiled back to Harumi and nodded a moment later.

"Right, thank you again Harumin, really," Yuzu smiled cheerfully as Harumi just nodded to her in reply with an understanding smile, "But you should also know that Mei has been a bit cranky lately, so don't let Matsuri bother her too much okay?" she asked as Harumi just nodded to her again and let go of her shoulders now, while the blonde was quickly making her way to the entrance of the apartment.

"Right, will do,"

Harumi simply replied as she waved to Yuzu, the blonde waving back to her and saying a quick 'Goodbye', before she soon turned and left out the door to start making her way to the supermarket.

While Harumi just chuckled slightly and now came to sit back down on the sofa in the lounge again, thinking it was sweet to see how much Yuzu cared and worried for her girlfriend, sitting back and looking at the ceiling, as she sighed a little and figured she would give Matsuri a bit more time with Mei before she would drag her away from the dark haired girl like Yuzu had advised as she didn't want Mei getting annoyed with the younger girl when she was meant to be taking it easy right now.

Meanwhile Matsuri was in Yuzu's bedroom, sitting beside Mei as she looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow to what the elder girl was researching about right now, while Mei sat with her legs crossed looking to the laptop screen and just trying to ignore the younger girl, and pretend she wasn't there at the moment, however that turning out to be difficult for her as Matsuri would keep asking her questions all of a sudden.

"Hey Mei-san, do you plan to get a job sometime as well?" the younger girl asked as she looked to Mei with a innocent and curious expression, while Mei just rolled her eyes and tried to stay focused on the screen in-front of her, paying as little attention as she could to Matsuri right now.

"I've got no plans for getting one just yet," she simply stated, not even looking back to the younger girl, as she didn't want to be distracted from her research, and just hoped she could tune Matsuri out enough to make her get bored and leave her alone eventually.

"But you know...Yuzu-chan can't always do everything for you," Matsuri lowered her voice a little as she gave the elder girl an unreadable expression, causing Mei to widen her eyes and stop what she was doing, glancing back to the younger girl for a moment, while she just waited for a reply it seemed.

"I've never asked her to do any of the things that she has done for me," she said in a low voice, turning her attention away from the laptop screen now as she held her head a little low, and pushed the laptop away from her, while Matsuri raised her eyebrow slightly in response.

"But she does them anyway, right?" Matsuri asked, as Mei just nodded in reply.

"Exactly, for example I told her earlier that she should just go shopping and not worry about leaving me by myself at home for a bit, but she still called you two round to take care of me like I'm a child anyway," Mei stated as she lifted her head and sounded like she was lecturing Yuzu right now, even though she wasn't here at the moment.

Matsuri just smiling slightly, looking like she was going to make a teasing comment of a sort, however Harumi's voice cutting her off as she came walking into the bedroom now standing in the doorway that had been left open by her girlfriend.

"You know that's only because she worries about you so much, right?" she stated causing both Mei and Matsuri to look to her, as she just stood with her arms folded and smiled slightly to Mei, while the dark haired girl just nodded a moment later and turned her head away from the other two now.

"I know...and that's the worse bit about it, I just wish she wouldn't worry so much about me sometimes," she sighed, speaking in a low tone as she bit her bottom lip and seemed to look concerned, thinking about her blonde girlfriend, while Matsuri and Harumi just looked to each other for a moment and smiled slightly to Mei, catching her attention as the younger girl now grabbed hold of her arm and tugged on it a bit.

"Come on Mei-san," she said as she tried to pull her up from the bed, while Mei just looked confused as she looked back to the younger girl now.

"What is it?" she asked, as Matsuri just tugged on her arm more, and looked to Harumi for help as she couldn't drag the elder girl by herself it seemed.

"Well we can't just have you sitting in here by yourself on that laptop until Yuzucchi gets back can we? Besides I'm sure there are more things for us to do while we wait for her," Harumi stated as she came over and grabbed hold of Mei's other arm tugging on it and pulling her up as well.

Mei raising her eyebrow slightly, before she just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, as she soon let the other two pull her up from the bed, and drag her out of the bedroom now, wondering just what they were going to have her wind up doing along with them while they all waited for Yuzu to come back.

...

Yuzu now having quickly made her way to the store, rushing around the aisles and quickly getting what they needed back at home, walking at a fast pace with basket in hand as she was careful not to run into other people while she collected the items that she needed from the shelves, luckily she didn't have all that much to get so she was soon close to being done. Only having spent about maybe twenty minutes or so in the store, which she was glad for and just happy that she could get home soon enough to be by Mei's side once again.

Going through the aisles Yuzu thought of how Mei might be doing with Matsuri and Harumi at home along with her, hoping that they were all getting on okay, and Matsuri wasn't pestering Mei too much, _'I wonder what they're all doing right now,'_ she thought, just sighing slightly and smiled, making her way over to where the jelly cups normally were, as luckily they were the last thing she had to get before heading to the till and then being able to go back home again.

However as she walked up to the shelves and looked at all the different flavours, knowing exactly what she was looking for as she searched the whole shelf, scanning it with her eyes for the familiar looking purple cup, knowing that Mei only liked the grape ones, and none of the other many flavours would suffice.

But unfortunately it didn't seem to matter how much she looked the grape flavoured jelly cups that Mei graved for just weren't there as the blonde reached her hand to the back of the shelf, but still couldn't find any of the flavour that she knew Mei liked.

' _Is it out of stock or something? I didn't know it was such a popular flavour, maybe I should have brought more of them the last time I was here,'_ Yuzu thought as she just hung her head a little low, _'Just what am I going to do now?_ ' she questioned to herself with a heavy sigh, as a moment later she looked around the aisle she was currently in and soon widened her eyes when she saw a store clerk stacking the shelves near to her.

Smiling as she made her way over to the store clerk and tapped his shoulder to get his attention now, causing him to stop what he was currently doing as he turned and smiled to Yuzu in a polite way, _'I know this may seem trivial, and it's true that Mei might end up not being able to eat these as well, but...I have to do at least try and do this for her,_ ' the blonde thought with a determined expression as she nodded to herself knowing that she needed to do this, while she smiled back to the store clerk a moment later.

"Is there something I could help you with Miss?" the store clerk asked as Yuzu just nodded to him in response.

"Err...yes, I can't find any of the grape flavoured jelly cups on the shelf, are there anymore in the back or somewhere that just haven't been put on the shelf yet?" Yuzu asked as she gave the clerk hope-filled eyes and caused him to nervously look back to her, smiling politely still but shaking his head in reply a moment later.

"I'm sorry Miss, but if there are none on the shelf than that means there won't be any anywhere, until we restock the shelves again," he stated, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and all her hopes had be crushed it seemed as the store clerk could tell that that was definitely not the answer the blonde was looking for.

"Bu...but I need it," Yuzu stated now looking worried as she knew those jelly cups could be practically the only thing Mei may eat right now, so she felt like she just had to get them, and leaving it or just getting another flavour was clearly not an option for her at the moment.

"I'm sorry...you know there are many other flavours that I'm sure are just as enjoyable," the store clerk suggested, however seeing that Yuzu just wasn't going to accept that at the moment, as she quickly shook her head in response.

"No, only the grape flavoured one will do, please it's not for me, it's for...it's for my girlfriend!" Yuzu stated in a raised voice, causing other shoppers to look to her, however the blonde not paying them any attention as she clearly was more focused on the matter at hand, while the store clerk widened his eyes and just looked more nervous right now.

"I'm sorry Miss...b-but you have to understand that it's out of my hands, there's honestly not much I can do for you at the moment," he tried to explain to Yuzu, clearly trying to get the point across that his hands were a little tied at the moment, and there really wasn't anything he could do for her.

"Can't you let me into the back or something then? Please...she's pregnant and those grape jelly cups may be the only food that she can eat right now," Yuzu looked to the store clerk with a pleading expression, causing the clerk to just look for a way out of this situation right now, trying to make Yuzu understand that he really couldn't do anything for her, but the blonde seemly just not taking that for an answer.

Yuzu carrying on at the store clerk for a few minutes more as she was catching the attention of quite a few of the people in the supermarket, while the clerk just stood nervously and kept trying to explain to the blonde that he couldn't do anything, and she would just have to go looking somewhere else for what she needed instead. Which finally Yuzu decided she would just have to do in the end.

...

A couple of hours having passed as Mei was now back to sitting on Yuzu's bed again, as she was looking to the laptop screen in front of her, scrolling through information on the online College course that she had already thought about sending an application to soon enough. While she just sighed slightly, taking her attention away from the screen for a moment, glancing to the digital clock on the bedside table, and frowned when she saw that it was already late in the afternoon.

' _What is taking Yuzu so long?'_ she questioned as she wondered just where the blonde had gotten to, and just why she wasn't home yet, the younger girl having been expecting her to already be back by now, but that just not seeming to be the case unfortunately.

Mei sighing as she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at the screen again, however soon turning her attention away from it yet again as her ears perked up to the sound of the front door being opened and a feeling of relief washing over her as she was beginning to get a little worried but was glad to soon see Yuzu now open the bedroom door and look to her with a smile.

"Well you were gone for a long time,"

Mei stated as she closed the laptop and just turned to Yuzu with a curious expression now. Yuzu just nodding back to her as she came walking into the bedroom and let the shopping bags she was carrying fall to the floor, while she walked over to Mei and stood beside the bed.

"Yeah sorry, I had a little trouble while shopping," Yuzu simply answered with a nervous smile to the younger girl as she came to sit down beside Mei, while she just looked a little confused and looked back to the blonde with a questioning expression now.

"What happened?" she asked as Yuzu just sighed slightly, before she started to explain why she had been gone so long shopping.

"Well I was able to get everything that we were running out of, but unfortunately I had a bit of a problem when trying to get you those jelly cups that you've been graving lately. I had to go to three different stores until finally finding the grape flavoured ones," Yuzu explained as she felt quite exhausted now, Mei just raising her eyebrow to the elder girl in response.

"You went to three different stores?" she asked looking a bit surprised, but guessing she really should have just expected this kind of thing from Yuzu when it came to the blonde worrying about her, and wanting to make her happy again.

"I had to. The local supermarket was completely out of the grape flavoured ones, then the corner store I went to next didn't even have any jelly cups at all, and the small store that I went to last had hardly any flavours left, but luckily a worker told me that a new stock for them had just come in this morning, and let me be the first to buy the ones that I needed," the blonde explained more in detail as she caused Mei to widen her eyes, and honestly look taken back, before she just shook her head and sighed slightly letting a small smile form on her lips now.

' _Seriously...the things she will do for me is crazy,'_ she thought, as she just chuckled slightly, before looking to Yuzu and causing her to look back to her with a curious expression now.

"So let me guess, you got a thousand of them right?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, while Yuzu just smiled and nodded happily in reply.

"Yep, we're fully stocked now!"

She stated cheerfully as she grabbed one of the shopping bags and showed to Mei that it was full of those grape flavoured jelly cups that her body had been graving for a week or so. The younger girl looking into the bag as she just looked back to Yuzu a moment later and smiled at the way the blonde looked so proud of herself right now.

"Yuzu you really didn't need to do that you know," Mei stated as her smiled faded a little, while Yuzu just nodded back to the younger girl in response.

"I know, but I wanted to. And besides this might be the only food that you will be able to eat now," the blonde simply replied cheerfully causing Mei to just sigh again deeply in reply, and turn her head away from the elder girl now.

Yuzu soon noticing that the younger girl looked troubled by something, so the blonde moving closer to her as she looked to her with a curious expression and cupped her chin a moment later; causing Mei to lift her head a little as she looked back to Yuzu with a bit of a depressed expression.

"Hey what's wrong?" the blonde asked as she smiled slightly and stroked Mei's cheek, the younger girl just nuzzling into her touch more before she glanced away from the elder girl again.

"I just...I just wish you wouldn't worry about me so much sometimes,"

She answered in a low voice, looking down to the bed sheets as she grabbed onto them and clenched them tightly in her fists, biting her bottom lip as Yuzu widened her eyes a little. Before she let a smile form on her lips and brought Mei into a tight hug a moment later, causing the younger girl to look surprised as she turned back to Yuzu and wondered just why she had hugged her all of a sudden.

"I'm always going to worry about you Mei, I love you," she stated in a reassuring tone, causing Mei to widen her eyes and blush slightly now as she cuddled closer to the elder girl and nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too, Yuzu," she replied as Yuzu just cupped her cheeks and brought her face to meet her's now, Mei wondering what the blonde was doing, before Yuzu just smiled to her and stroked her cheeks lightly.

"And worrying about each other is what you do when you're in love, isn't it?"

She asked with another cheerful smile, causing Mei to widen her eyes again, before she just nodded a few moments later and smiled back to Yuzu, while the elder girl brought her into a sweet kiss, Mei feeling a wave of bliss washing over her as she linked her arms around Yuzu's neck and held onto her tightly, moaning pleasantly into the kiss, while the blonde just wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Their lips soon parting as they just sat resting their foreheads against each other and smiling to one another lovingly, while they held each other close and let a sweet silence fall between them both for a few moments, before Yuzu soon broke it.

"So what did you, Harumin and Matsuri get up to while I was gone? You just stayed in here on the laptop I suspect?" the blonde asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly to the younger girl, while Mei just shook her head a moment later in reply.

"Well while that was what I had planned, those two actually had me doing much more, we ended up watching a couple movies together, talking for a bit about the pregnancy, and what their plans are for when Taniguchi-san gets a job that pays her enough to save up for a place that they can live together in. And we even baked some cookies together," Mei explained as she rolled her eyes a little at all the activities that Harumi and Matsuri included her in while Yuzu was gone.

"Wow, did you eat any of them?" Yuzu asked as she seemed pleasantly surprised by the fact that Mei had actually spent a lot of time doing other things along with their two friends while she was gone, instead of just staying on the laptop the whole time, which is what she expected her to be doing.

"No, but I do feel hungry now," Mei stated as she looked away from Yuzu, and turned to the bag full of jelly cups that was still resting on the bed with them. Yuzu just smiling as she nodded and caught Mei's attention causing her to look back to her now.

"Shall we go and have a late lunch then?" Yuzu asked as she kissed Mei on her forehead lightly; glad to see that the younger girl still had an appetite even if she might just be sick again later as least she would get some food inside her system for now.

Mei just nodded in reply as she and Yuzu now stood up from the bed, picking up the bags of shopping and leaving the bedroom together, soon taking the shopping bags into the dining and kitchen area and resting them on top of the kitchen counter, ready to be put away in a little bit.

"I'll start making lunch, so can you go and get Harumin and Matsuri; I think they're in the lounge together?" Yuzu asked as she smiled to Mei and started getting things ready to start making lunch for them all. While Mei just nodded in reply, before she left the kitchen and dining area, making her way into the lounge as she widened her eyes, and sighed at the sight she saw in front of her right now.

"Yuzu come in here!" Mei called to the blonde as she caused Yuzu to stop what she was doing, and come and see what the younger girl wanted, leaving the kitchen and walking into the lounge a moment later.

"What is it Mei?"

She asked as she came into the lounge, and widened her eyes a little once she saw what Mei saw and sighed a moment later. The two seeing Harumi and Matsuri cuddled up on the sofa together as the young couple were sleeping peacefully while holding each other close, they both seeming tired now from including Mei in all of those activities earlier on.

Yuzu just smiling to the two sleeping girls, as she wrapped her arms around Mei and hugged her tightly a moment later, resting her chin on her shoulder, and nuzzling into her neck a little, while the younger girl just let a small smile form on her lips, as she hugged the blonde back and relaxed in her loving embrace. Them both letting the other couple sleep for a little bit longer before they would have to wake them up eventually so that they could all have some lunch together.


	18. Getting Through The Struggles

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

As Yuzu lay awake in her and Mei's bed she sighed heavily, with one arm held behind her head, and the other wrapped around her girlfriend, who at the moment was sleeping beside her peacefully. However Yuzu thought this wouldn't last for much longer as she had gotten used to not getting much sleep anymore; after all she wasn't the only one of them that would often wake up in the middle of the night lately.

' _I wonder if tonight will be any different,'_ the blonde thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, having already been awake for quite a while now, she wondered if there was any point to her trying to go back to sleep or not.

Her emerald eyes soon widening as she heard the slight murmurs of the younger girl beside her stirring in her sleep a little, Yuzu glancing to Mei as she smiled slightly and rolled over to cuddle closer to her beloved girlfriend.

Wondering if the younger girl was going to snuggle up to her and nuzzle her like she would normally do, however she hadn't been doing that for the last few nights, and it seemed like tonight was no different. As Mei just slowly opened her lavender eyes and let out a deep sigh, blinking a few times as she got used to the darkness of the bedroom, before she made a slight whimper and wiggled out of Yuzu's arms, rolling away from her as she sat up and looked to the blonde with what seemed like almost an annoyed expression now.

"Why are you still awake Yuzu?" she asked, looking like she wanted to ask a different question at the moment, but asked the one she had anyway as she just ran a hand through her long, jet-black hair and waited for the blonde to answer her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep I guess,"

Yuzu apologized as she nervously smiled back to the younger girl, Mei just rolling her eyes as she lay back down, rolling over and it seeming like she was just going to go back to sleep again, however instead she now sat up again and let her legs dangle off the side of the bed, before she stood up and slowly walked over to the closet a moment later.

The elder girl sitting up quickly in bed as she looked over to Mei and wondered what she was doing right now, giving the younger girl a questioning expression, "Mei...what are you doing?" she asked as she watched Mei gather together a futon from the closet and carry it over to the space just at the end of the bed on the floor.

"Your body is too hot. I won't be able to get back to sleep if we stay in the same bed tonight," Mei simply explained as she laid the futon down and straightened it out on the floor, sitting on it a moment later while she caused Yuzu to just look to her with a confused expression still.

"But Mei...you can't just sleep on the floor like that by yourself" Yuzu stated as she made a move to get up from the bed, however stopping when she saw Mei just shake her head quickly and reply back to her.

"It's fine Yuzu, I don't mind sleeping on my own,"

She simply replied as she looked back to the blonde with a slight smile, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, before the younger girl just turned away from her and lay down on the futon now, pulling the covers close up to her chest and shutting her eyes tightly, seeming like she wanted sleep to overcome her quickly.

"Goodnight then Mei," Yuzu said as she wondered if she should go and join Mei in the futon, and check to see if she was really 'fine', after all that small smile definitely didn't seem like she was being exactly truthful with how she was feeling right now.

However after not getting any sort of response from Mei, Yuzu just sighed deeply and decided to leave the younger girl alone for now, as she guessed pushing her at the moment probably wasn't the best idea, and so she just took one last look of concern to her girlfriend, before lying back down in her bed and rolling over silently.

' _I expected her to roll away from me...but...I didn't expect her to get out of the bed and resort to sleeping by herself on the floor like that. Will she really be okay sleeping down there?'_ she wondered as she couldn't yet fall to sleep it seemed, after all she was still worried about Mei and whether she should really let her stay lying on the floor all by herself for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight Yuzu,"

Mei whispered out as she opened her eyes now and soon felt a sharp pain hitting her stomach as she clenched her teeth together and held onto her aching stomach tightly, feeling slight tears welling up as she sniffled and just tried to choke back her sobs, shutting her eyes again and hoping that she could fall back to sleep quickly enough and not be woken by her unbearable cramps or anything else again.

Yuzu widening her eyes as she had just about heard Mei whispering back to her, letting a small smile form on her lips as she sat up again in her bed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair, clenching the bed sheets in a fist, while guessing that neither her nor Mei would be getting much sleep again tonight it seemed.

...

Late morning now settling in as Harumi collected the dishes from breakfast and walked into the kitchen, putting them all into the sink and soon began filling it with warm water, getting ready to let the dirty dishes soak so that she could wash them afterwards. While her elder sister had already left early this morning to go to her university classes, and Matsuri had already dropped by and was sitting in the lounge, watching the television at the moment.

"Hey Harumi-chan will you take me shopping today? I know this new shop that only just opened, and I want to go and check it out," the younger girl asked as she called to her girlfriend, while showing that she wasn't really paying much attention to what was on the television at the moment, Harumi walking back into the lounge as she raised an eyebrow to Matsuri now.

"Shouldn't you be studying or something instead of just going browsing around the shops all the time?" she questioned back causing the younger girl to narrow her eyes a little and frown in response, looking like she was going to reply, but Harumi cutting her off a moment later instead.

"Besides I can't play around with you today, I've got an interview to go later remember," the elder girl explained as she smiled a little, seeming like she was trying to stay hopeful about her job interview that was taking place later on in the day, and it luckily maybe leading her to an actual full-time job instead of just another let down for her.

Matsuri just pouted to her girlfriend for a moment clearly looking disappointed that the elder girl couldn't spend today with her, sighing as she propped herself up on her elbow and seemed to be lost in thought, trying to think of maybe something she could do with Harumi after her interview, _'Maybe I can do something as a little celebration for her, although that depends if she actually gets this job or not, and luck hasn't really been on her side so far,'_ the younger girl thought to herself while she watched Harumi cleaning up the house a bit and it definitely looking like she was getting herself a little worked up right now.

The younger girl wanting to say something and reassure her girlfriend a little, however staying quiet as a moment later both her and Harumi heard the sound of someone knocking at the front door, the two girls looking to each other, before the elder girl just shrugged her shoulders and headed to go and see who their visitor was.

"I'll get it," she simply stated as she made her way to the front door, and sighed when she heard Matsuri call to her again a moment later.

"While you're headed that way could you please make me a drink on your way back?" the younger girl asked, as she just gained a slight smile and eye roll from her girlfriend in return.

"You get it yourself," Harumi just replied back before she reached for the handle now and opened the front door, looking to see who was coming to visit them as she was going to greet them kindly, but paused as she saw who was standing on her doorstep right now.

Widening her eyes a little as she saw a familiar blonde girl standing in-front of her now, looking surprised as she didn't expect to see Yuzu round at her house when she would normally call or text first, but to be honest the brunette could see that the blonde didn't really seem like herself at the moment.

"Yuzucchi?" Harumi questioned as she looked to the blonde with a bit of a concerned expression as Yuzu was hanging her head a little low at the moment and wasn't really looking to her right now.

"Hey Harumin, sorry to come by all of a sudden like this, but...have you got a minute to talk?" Yuzu asked as she slowly lifted her head and smiled nervously to the brunette, her tired eyes giving off the impression that she hadn't be sleeping well, and judging by the troubling expression on the blonde's face Harumi could tell there was something giving her worry at the moment.

"Yeah sure, of course," Harumi quickly answered as she invited Yuzu inside, while the blonde just thanked her and closed the door behind her in reply, the brunette leading her into the lounge and sitting her down on the sofa, looking to her with a concerned expression still.

"Hey Yuzu-chan, what are you doing here?" Matsuri asked as she widened her eyes and was clearly just surprised to see the blonde here as Harumi was, the younger girl turning away from the television now and coming over to Yuzu as she looked to her with a bit of a confused expression at the moment.

Yuzu however not answering as her mind seemed to be preoccupied with other things at the moment, while she was still holding her head a little low and avoiding any eye-contact from the other two.

"I'm not sure, but something definitely seems to be bothering her right now. Listen I'll go make us all some drinks, you try and see if you can get her talking a little alright?" Harumi asked Matsuri as she sighed a little, while the younger girl just nodded back to her in reply, before she looked back to Yuzu with a slightly concerned expression, as Harumi went to go and make some drinks for them all in the kitchen.

Matsuri coming to sit beside Yuzu on the sofa now as she decided to not ask what was wrong right away and just approached this matter carefully as it seemed like the blonde was really depressed and troubled by something at the moment rather than just worrying about certain fears like she had been times before now.

"How is Mei-san, has she gotten any more weird cravings since we last saw you two?" the younger girl asked in a relaxed voice, seeing if she could first get Yuzu talking a little, before trying to find out just what was causing her to look so distant and nervous at the moment, figuring that they would probably end up talking about that in a little while.

Yuzu just shaking her head slowly in reply, "No, and her morning sickness has actually improved a little, she's able to eat more foods now without feeling the need to throw it all back up later," she stated as her expression didn't change at all, while she continued to have her gaze stuck on the floor it seemed at the moment.

"Well that's good,"

Matsuri smiled slightly, as she tried to think of something to cheer the blonde up a little, but not coming up with that much as the blonde just sighed deeply now and slouched on the sofa, while Harumi came walking back into the lounge, carrying three drinks with her a moment later, as she placed the three drinks down on the coffee table and came to sit down on the other side of Yuzu.

"Yeah, but now there's something else that's giving her trouble," Yuzu said as she spoke in a low tone, causing Harumi and Matsuri to look to each other with worried expressions, before they turned back to the blonde and just waited for her to elaborate on what she had just said.

"And what's that?" Matsuri asked as her and Harumi definitely wanted to help out the blonde in any way that they could if she and Mei were having troubles with anything at all at the moment.

"Well her cramps are getting worse, and the painkillers she can take don't really seem to be doing much for her at this point. She just seems to be in so much pain a lot of the time, plus she's having trouble sleeping again, and there's the fact that she can't stand heat at the moment and doesn't like me cuddling her at night since it's too hot in the bed. Because of this she normally just rolls away from me, but last night she choose to actually get out of bed and sleep on the floor by herself instead," Yuzu explained as she remembered what had happened last night, the image of Mei's small smile coming into her mind as she wondered just how her girlfriend was feeling at that moment.

Harumi and Matsuri just staying silent as they listened intently, while Yuzu soon continued on a few moments later, they both still looking to the blonde with slightly worried expressions in response.

"With me working as much as I can, and Mei wanting to be left alone so that she can study for her online lessons, it feels like we are spending less and less time together, plus it doesn't seem like Mei wants me to be around her very much. It honestly is just one thing after another, every time Mei recovers from one symptom, she gets another that hits her hard, and...I just wish she could get a break from it all and things could start getting better for her. After all pregnancy is meant to be this beautiful thing, right?" Yuzu asked as she now looked to Matsuri and Harumi, however the other two just glancing to each other as they both weren't really sure how to respond to the blonde it seemed at the moment.

"Well every experience is different for each woman right?" Matsuri said in a nervous tone, as she didn't really know what else to say, but that not seeming to help much at all as Yuzu just turned away from them both a moment later.

"It just seems like Mei hates it half the time, and I don't know how to help her get through it all," the blonde stated in almost a mumbled voice, wishing that there was some way she could make things better for her girlfriend, but just having no idea how to do so at the moment.

"Yuzu, Mei's emotions and hormones are probably all over the place right now, after all how far along is she?" Harumi asked, as she tried to think of something she could say to reassure Yuzu, but not having the best of luck at the moment it seemed unfortunately.

"Almost two months," Yuzu simply answered as she lifted her head a little and looked back to the brunette sitting beside her again.

"And have you thought about going back to the doctors if her symptoms are such a problem for her?"

Yuzu just replied to the brunette with a small nod, "Yeah, but half the time Mei's not up to even leaving our bedroom, no matter getting out of the house and going to the doctors," she sighed again a moment later, as although Mei did have more energy now, she knew the younger girl often refused to do anything but stay in their bedroom on the laptop lately.

"Sometimes it just gets too much that I start to wonder, 'can we really do this?" the blonde added as her voice wasn't so quiet now, and she seemed to be wanting some sort of answer from the other two, as Matsuri and Harumi looked to each other again, before they both sighed a little and gave Yuzu understanding expressions a moment later.

"Of course you will Yuzu-chan," Matsuri simply stated with a reassuring smile now, causing Yuzu to look back to her with a slightly taken aback expression in response, clearly not expecting the younger girl to reply to her like that.

"Matsuri's right, just remember everything you two have been through together to get you both to this point, after all you're going to have a baby soon, and sometimes it's crazy to think just how far you and Mei have come over the years," Harumi added as she gave a reassuring smile to Yuzu as well and now rested a comforting hand over the blonde's, causing her to widened her eyes a little in return.

"And then when the baby comes you're going to have probably even more problems to worry about," Matsuri pointed out, however looking nervous as she just got a slight glare from her girlfriend in response.

"And I'm sure you and Mei-san will get through those together too," the younger girl quickly added a moment later as she smiled slightly, causing Harumi to just roll her eyes in return, while Yuzu looked between the two girls and slowly let a small smile form on her lips now.

"Yeah you two are right, I think I just needed to vent a little," she nodded seeming like she was now feeling a little better, and it looking like all she needed was to get her troubles off her chest for a bit and be reassured just as Matsuri and Harumi had done for her.

"Well you know we're here for you if you ever need to vent about anything at all again Yuzucchi," Harumi stated with a bright smile and now patted the blonde on her shoulder in a comforting matter, Yuzu just nodding back to her and smiling in response.

"Yeah, but that's enough about me and my love life, what are you two planning to do today anyway?" the blonde asked as she changed the subject a little, as Harumi looked slightly nervous in reply now.

"Well actually...I've got a job interview in a few hours from now," the brunette stated scratching the back of her neck, as Yuzu seemed a little taken aback, and kinda regretted suddenly showing up and just talking about her and Mei's own problems like she had just done.

"I'm sorry Harumin, I shouldn't be bothering you two with mine and Mei's troubles, when you've got your own to worry about," Yuzu quickly apologised as she felt guilty for having Harumi and Matsuri comfort her when they had their own problems to deal with. However Harumi just shaking her head in reply with a smile still resting on her lips.

"You don't need to apologise Yuzucchi, after all reassuring you helped me get my mind of my worries for a bit," she simply stated, beaming brightly to Yuzu as she patted her shoulder again and caused her to just smile back to her a moment later.

"Thanks guys," The blonde replied as she the two soon just smiled back to her in return and pulled her into a tight hug, while they all began to talk a little more.

Yuzu feeling glad to know that she would always have these two to cheer her up and reassure her whenever she may need it, and although she still wanted to make things better for Mei, right now she was no help to her since she was being just as troubled by everything that was going on as the younger girl was at the moment, or maybe even more so.

...

Yuzu decided to not stay at Harumi's for much longer, as the early afternoon was soon starting to approach now, the blonde wished Harumi the best of luck with her job interview, before they all said goodbye, and Yuzu left to head back home having not felt too guilty about leaving her girlfriend eariler as luckily her Mother didn't have work today, so she was at home along with Mei.

Returning back home now Yuzu walked in through the front door, taking off her shoes and making her way into the kitchen and dining area, seeing her Mother sitting at the dining table looking like she was just starting to have some lunch, as the elder woman soon noticed her and greeted her daughter back with a smile.

"Welcome back Yuzu, you seem to be feeling better than you were this morning," she stated, glad to see that her daughter had cheered up and didn't look as distant and troubled as she did earlier.

"Yeah, sorry I left so suddenly, how's Mei?"

Yuzu asked as she smiled nervously to her Mother, knowing she had left in quite a rush this morning, having not really explained to the elder woman what was going on or why she was leaving at that moment in time.

"Actually you just missed her, she's just had her lunch and went back to your bedroom, and in case you're wondering she's been in there since you left this morning," her Mother explained as Yuzu just nodded to her in reply, having a feeling that Mei hadn't really left their bedroom much since she left the house this morning.

"Yeah I figured as much,"

Yuzu smiled a little as she now thanked her Mother, before quickly starting to make her way to her and Mei's bedroom, as she wondered if she could talk to her for a bit about everything that had been going on with her, and just maybe she could get her to agree to going to the doctors again just to see if everything was going okay with the baby, and they could also maybe find ways to make things better for Mei from what they were at the moment.

However the blonde guessing that even with a lot of convincing and persuasion from her, she had a strong feeling that Mei probably would just refuse to going to the doctors as she had been doing for a while now whenever Yuzu suggested it to her at anytime.

Now walking up to their bedroom door Yuzu took a deep breath, before she nodded to herself and went over what she wanted to talk to Mei about in her head, lightly knocking on the door a moment later, and waiting to hear a response from her girlfriend.

"Mei I'm back now, how are you feeling?" she asked in a caring tone, hoping that Mei would reply to her, but that not seeming to be the case unfortunately as all she got in return was silence from the younger girl it seemed.

"Mei, are you in there?" she called to Mei again as she knocked a second time, being a little louder as she wondered if maybe the younger girl had left the room, or if she was just ignoring her right now.

"Mei, I'm coming in okay?"

Yuzu said as she grabbed hold of the handle and moved to turn it, guessing that she would just have to investigate if Mei was actually in the bedroom or not, however stopping and freezing when she heard the younger girl's voice call out to her in response now.

"You don't need to come in, I'm fine Yuzu," she stated in a low voice, causing the blonde to take a slight step back as a look of concern formed on her face, while she was about to reply to the younger girl, but just got cut off before she could say anything at all instead.

"I'm busy right now, so can you just leave me alone for a little bit?" Mei asked as Yuzu just became more worried, resting her hand on the door, and feeling like the younger girl may be troubled at the moment as she listened more to the low tone that she was speaking in right now.

"But Mei I just got back,"

Yuzu said as she clearly didn't really understand why Mei didn't want to see her at the moment when she had been gone all morning, after all she was hoping she could talk with Mei for a bit, but now she guessed she couldn't do that if the younger girl didn't want to be around her.

"I know, and I'll come and see you in a little while, but right now...could you just leave please?" Mei's voice getting a little quieter, and that fact caused Yuzu to reach for the door handle again, as she began to get worried that Mei was struggling at the moment and wanted to see if she was really okay or not.

"Mei are you sure you're okay, because I can- Yuzu tried to reach out to her girlfriend, speaking calmly to her, as she wanted to be there for her if there was anything troubling her and causing her to not want her around at the moment, however soon getting cut off by the younger girl as she heard the sound of something soft hitting against the door with a slight 'thud', guessing Mei had just thrown a pillow at the door to stop her from coming in.

"JUST GO YUZU!"

Mei raised her voice as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and step away from the door a little, seeming surprised for a moment, "I told you I'm fine...so please, just leave me alone for a little while," the younger girl added as her tone lowered again, ending in almost a whisper, while Yuzu's expression soon softened seeming to get the message now, as she stepped back and nodded to herself.

"Okay Mei, just call if you need me, okay?"

The blonde said with a small smile resting her lips, sighing a moment later as she didn't get a response from Mei and just turned away from the bedroom door and decided it was best to do as Mei had said and leave her alone for a little while for now, after all it was clear that the younger girl didn't want to be around her for whatever reason.

Yuzu just slowly walking back into the kitchen and dining area, where her Mother was still eating her lunch, looking up as she noticed her daughter walking back into the room and smiled slightly, but then widened her eyes a little and looking concerned as she saw the troubled expression resting on the blonde's face at the moment.

"What happened with Mei?"

She asked, looking a little worried for a few moments as Yuzu didn't respond to her and instead just walked into the kitchen, and started to make herself some lunch, causing her Mother to become more concerned as she called to the blonde louder, hoping to get her attention this time.

"Yuzu?"

The elder woman called out, causing Yuzu to lift her head and look back to her Mother, it seeming like she had her attention now, as the blonde just smiled slightly and stopped what she was doing for a moment.

"It's fine Mom, Mei said she will come out in a little while, she just wants to be alone for a bit longer, that's all," she stated, causing her Mother to give her a questioning look in response, as she still seemed concerned for her right now, while Yuzu just gave her more of a reassuring smile and soon went back to making herself some lunch. Her Mother not seeming all that convinced as she just continued to look to her daughter with a slightly worried expression wondering if things really were 'fine' just as Yuzu had said they were.

...

Only half-an-hour or so passing by as Yuzu had finished her lunch and was now just talking with her Mother at the dining table, the blonde wondering whether she should go and check on Mei just yet, or if she should just leave her alone for a little bit longer.

Having her elbow propping her up on the table as she casually chatted with her Mother, her mind seeming to be more focused on other things at the moment it seemed as Ms Okogi could tell that she didn't really have her daughter's full attention right now, and knew she was still probably thinking about her girlfriend.

However it seeming like Yuzu didn't have to wonder for too much longer about what she was going to do, as Mei surprisingly soon came walking into the dining and kitchen area, looking to Yuzu and causing the blonde and Ms Okogi to turn to her with slightly taken aback expressions, as they both didn't expect the younger girl to come out of the bedroom in only a short amount of time like she had said she would.

"Mei, you came out of the bedroom?" Yuzu questioned as she surly look surprised now, while Mei just raised her eyebrow back to the elder girl, and nodded to her in reply.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Mei stated as she just caused Yuzu to be a little caught off guard, while the blonde's Mother just let a smile soon form on her lips now, honestly not expecting to see Mei come out of the bedroom in such a short amount of time, but glad that she had anyway.

"Well yes, but I didn't think you would actually..." Yuzu trailed off slightly as her tone lowered and her head turned away from the younger girl, while Mei just rolled her eyes and caught the blonde's attention again a moment later, causing her to look back to her now.

"Yuzu, can we talk?"

Mei asked as she gave Yuzu a softened expression, causing the blonde to look a little confused for a moment as she glanced back to her Mother, the elder woman just smiling and nodding to her in response. Yuzu turning back to Mei as she now nodded in reply, and the younger girl grabbed hold of her hand, as she led her into the lounge, letting go of her once they got there.

"Sorry about earlier, it's not like I didn't want to see you or anything Yuzu. It's just that I was finishing off one of my online lessons, and I didn't really want to be disturbed or distracted. And...I guess I've been having more of a short fuse lately," Mei explained, finishing in a low voice as she sighed a little resting a hand over her stomach for a moment, as she thought about all the struggles she had been going through because of the little one growing inside her right now.

Yuzu looked surprised as she clearly wasn't expecting Mei to apologise about what had happened earlier, or explain why she had acted the way she did at the time, thinking the younger girl would just keep her feelings to herself like she still often did, but that didn't seem to be the case this time, which Yuzu guessed she was glad for really.

"I guess this baby of ours is quite the handful. Its not even born yet and they are already seem to be taking after you, Yuzu," the younger girl added as she spoke in a lowered tone, thinking about how her little baby would seem to pester her, cause her stress, and distract her from the things she needed to do, very much like a certain blonde often did, she soon giving a small smile to Yuzu, causing the elder girl to widen her eyes a little for a few moments, before she smiled back to Mei and just nodded in reply to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess," the blonde replied as she stood closer to Mei and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for the younger girl to sit down beside, which Mei did a moment later, "Are your cramps still bothering you?" Yuzu asked as she rested a hand over Mei's, and she just shook her head slightly in return.

"No, they're not too bad now," Mei simply stated, guessing that her painful cramps had improved since they weren't so unbearable as before, or maybe she had just gotten used to the constant pain and so didn't notice it as much now.

"That's good, I was worried that they might still be giving you quite a lot of grieve," Yuzu stated nervously as she realised she had maybe has been worrying herself a bit too much again, when she didn't really need to.

"Yuzu, I know you worry about me a lot, but sometimes it really is okay to just leave me alone for a little while, I don't need to be watched over all the time you know," Mei pointed out as she turned her hand round in Yuzu's grasp and held onto the blonde's hand tightly, while Yuzu widened her eyes, before she just chuckled slightly and smiled back to Mei a moment later.

"Yeah I know, sorry Mei,"

She replied as she interlocked their fingers and leaned into Mei more, the younger girl just leaning into her as well and kissing her forehead lightly, while she soon cuddled up close to the blonde, letting her hug her tightly, and nuzzle into her neck lovingly.

The two staying sitting together for a little while, before Yuzu started to let her thoughts waver somewhat, as her lips slightly frowned now, her worries and thoughts from earlier in the day entering her head again, and causing her to wonder about them again.

Looking to Mei as she thought that she could maybe talk to her like she wanted to do once she got back home, figuring that now was most probably a good time to bring this up as Mei seemed content and would maybe actually be willing to really talk about her own feelings about everything at the moment.

"Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"You...you do still want this baby, don't you?" Yuzu asked nervously in a low voice as she hung her head a little low and looked away from Mei, her question causing the younger girl to look back to her with a taken aback expression in response, as she was clearly surprised to hear the blonde ask her such a question so out of the blue like this.

"Of course I do Yuzu,"

Mei stated as she gave Yuzu a questioning expression, looking like she was wondering just where this was coming from all of a sudden, while the blonde just let a small smile form on her lips, however she still wasn't looking to the younger girl at all right now.

"That's good, I just thought what with all the stuff you've had to go through so far because of this baby maybe you..." Yuzu trailed off again slightly as she spoke in a bit of a rushed tone, however soon pausing when she soon felt Mei squeezing on to her hand a moment later, and causing her to look to her now in response.

"Yuzu, I want this baby more than I've wanted anything in my entire life, and although this pregnancy might be difficult and hard to deal with at times, I'll still continue to keep going though whatever it may throw at me. After all it'll all be worth it once our baby is born, right?" Mei asked as she gave Yuzu a softened expression and caused the blonde to widen her eyes and look slightly taken aback for a few moments, before she soon just smiled and nodded back to Mei, realising that again she was worrying herself so much more than Mei was about these things.

"Yeah, you're right Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she hugged Mei close to her again, and nuzzled her, just getting a hug back from the younger girl, as she sighed a little, while she soon felt Yuzu's hand coming to rest over her stomach and caress her lightly.

"But I do still want to make things better for you, Mei. So would you be up for going back to the doctors again soon?" Yuzu asked as she figured she might as well try and ask, as she didn't think Mei would agree to her suggestion, but just maybe there was a chance for her here.

Mei just sighing again as she turned in Yuzu embrace and now came to rest her head on Yuzu's shoulder, "Fine," she just whispered out in reply, causing Yuzu to smile again and kiss the top of her head lightly. The two sitting, embracing each other for a while longer before Yuzu seemed to remember something all of a sudden and now, no longer looking worried or depressed at all anymore.

"Hey, you know Harumin went for a job interview today and she is probably back by now, so...do you maybe want to go and see how it went for her with me?" the blonde asked as she smiled brightly to Mei, the younger girl not seeming all that keen on the idea of leaving the house at first it seemed, as she bit her lip and hesitated a little, but as she looked to Yuzu's beaming smile, she soon figured it would be good to get out of the house for a bit and see their friends again.

Sighing now as she just shrugged her shoulders in reply, "I guess going out and seeing Taniguchi-san for a little while would be okay," she stated in a low tone as she slowly turned away from the blonde, while Yuzu happily hugged her tightly and gave her hand a squeeze in return, thanking her a moment later, as Mei just looked back to her and rolled her eyes slightly.

"I love you Mei,"

Yuzu stated as she now looked into Mei's eyes and kissed her forehead lightly, while causing the younger girl to blush slightly, before she hid her face, cuddling into the blonde more and burying her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, as she held on to her tightly in return.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

She replied in a low voice, as Yuzu just happily held her close and let her nuzzle into her neck, as they both sat embracing each other lovingly for a little while longer, Yuzu soon bringing Mei into a sweet kiss, as they relaxed in this moment together, before they would have to eventually get up from the sofa and start setting off to Harumi's house to see just how her interview had gone.


	19. Our Precious Little One

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Early in the morning Mei was having another lay in again, as she had been feeling the pressure of trying to work on her online classes, as well as coping with her pregnancy symptoms that were still bothering her quite a bit, however she did feel like they were slowly becoming more manageable as the days went on, meaning that they only had a bad effect on her in the mornings and often late at night as well sometimes.

And so while Mei was sleeping peacefully in her and Yuzu's bed the blonde sat at the dining table, eating her breakfast along with her Mother at the moment, as she gulped down spoonful after spoonful of her cereal and soon quickly chomped down her toast, and began chugging her orange juice as well.

The elder woman watching her with a slightly cornered expression, soon catching her daughter's attention and luckily getting her to stop rushing for a moment, as the blonde just lifted her head and looked back to her Mother now in response.

"Yuzu, you know you just might choke if you eat your food that fast, you really don't need to rush that much," she stated causing the blonde to pause as she looked down to her breakfast, and smiled nervously back to her Mother.

"I know, but my boss said we might be quite busy today, so that means I won't be able to get home until late, but if I hurry and do a good job she might let me go home early, and I don't want to leave Mei all alone for too long," Yuzu explained as she soon went back to rushing to finish her breakfast so that she could get a move on and quickly head off to her work, hoping to get through today fast enough so that Mei wouldn't be by herself for that long tonight.

Ms Okogi just raised her eyebrow to her in reply and folded her arms across her chest, causing the blonde to soon look back to her with a questioning expression as she paused again.

"What?"

"Yuzu, you do know that Mei is a grown woman right? She can take care of herself just fine," her Mother said as she caused Yuzu to look nervous again, and sighed a few moments later as she put down her spoon and sat back in her chair now.

"I know that she doesn't need taking care of all the time, and she told me a couple of days ago that she would like it if I let her have more time to herself, but...that doesn't stop me from worrying about her, and wanting to by her side just to make sure she's okay," she spoke in a low voice now as she looked down to the table and traced the patterns on the wood slightly with one finger, while her Mother just sighed as well and smiled, resting a comforting hand on Yuzu's shoulder and causing her to lift her head again and smile back to her in return.

"Mei will be fine Yuzu," she reassured with a kind smile as Yuzu just nodded slowly in reply.

"I know, thanks Mom,"

She replied with a heavy sigh, getting a bright smile back from her Mother in return, before she just carried on eating her breakfast, but going much slower now as she knew she really did need to stop getting herself so worked up over her own worries like this all the time.

' _I know Mom's right, and although Mei is carrying our baby...that doesn't mean that she should be treated like a child, I know she can take care of herself...but even so...I can't help feeling guilty most of the time,'_ she thought as she soon finished off her breakfast and propped herself up on her elbow, letting another sigh escape her lips, while her Mother smiled to her slightly before she noticed Mei now walking into the dining and kitchen area, still dressed in her pyjamas and her long hair not having been brushed just yet, as she came over to the dining table.

"Ah good morning Mei,"

Ms Okogi greeted with a kind smile, causing Yuzu to be dragged out of her thoughts and look to her girlfriend, as the younger girl came to sit down beside the blonde, Yuzu smiling to her a moment later. Mei just sighing and giving a small smile in response, before she rested her head on the dining table and felt like just going back to bed right now.

"Did you sleep okay?" Yuzu asked as she rested a comforting hand on Mei's back, while the younger girl just nodded slightly, and lifted her head a little as at the moment luckily her slight fatigue was the only thing that seemed to be bothering her.

"No cramps, no sickness, but no energy either it seems,"

The younger girl stated in a low tone, as she turned her head to the blonde and moved closer to her, while Yuzu wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before Mei just rested her head back on to the dining table as Yuzu stroked her long, black hair gently.

"Well hopefully when we go to the doctors in a few days, we can start getting a better handle on all these symptoms," the blonde smiled as she just got another slight nod from Mei in reply as the younger girl soon stood up from her chair and stretched a little.

"I'm going to wash up,"

She stated, turning to leave the room and starting to make her way to the bathroom, while Yuzu nodded and Ms Okogi stood up from her chair as well, as she put her and Yuzu's dirty dishes into the sink to be washed later, before she started to get herself ready to go to work, however stopping when she and Yuzu soon heard the sound of someone knocking at the door.

Yuzu and her Mother looking to each other, before the elder woman smiled to the blonde, "I'll go get it, you start making Mei some breakfast," she said as Yuzu just smiled and nodded in response, standing up from her chair a moment later and walking into the kitchen as she started to make a small breakfast for her girlfriend.

The blonde starting to make some toast and rice cakes for Mei for her breakfast, a slight smile resting on her lips at the moment as she also made a drink for Mei and herself that they could have together before she would soon have to leave for work. However Yuzu soon pausing and stopping what she was doing as she heard her Mother calling for her from the entrance to their apartment,

"Yuzu, you have some visitors," her Mother called from the door in a cheerful tone.

"Coming,"

Yuzu replied as she left making Mei's breakfast for now, and came walking out of the kitchen, making her way to the front door, and seeing her Mother talking to whomever was at their door at the moment, as she came to greet their visitors.

Widening her eyes as she now saw Harumi and Matsuri at the door, the brunette looking very annoyed at the moment, while the younger girl was just smiling back to her and greeting her with a wave.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan, is Mei-san up yet?"

She asked as she had an innocent expression on her face, causing Yuzu to give her a questioning look before she raised her eyebrow slightly, guessing that she was making that face because of something to do with the annoyed expression that Harumi was wearing right now.

"Yeah she's just in the bathroom, why do you ask?"

Yuzu questioned as she and her Mother soon invited the young couple inside and walked them into the kitchen and dining area, while Harumi came following after Yuzu, and Matsuri went off into the lounge, already beginning to wait from Mei to come out of the bathroom it seemed.

Matsuri not answering as she just grabbed the remote and started to make herself at home, while Harumi sighed slightly and answered for her instead, "Well Matsuri has got her exams coming up soon, so I did try to help her with her studying, but so far we aren't really getting anywhere," the brunette explained as she and Yuzu walked into the lounge, Harumi rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, before looking back to Yuzu, while the blonde just smiled slightly.

"And since Mei-san has helped me in the past with my studies, I suggested we come here and ask if she can give us a bit of a hand," Matsuri finished for Harumi as she looked up from the television and caused the brunette to just nod in agreement, while Yuzu seemed to understand just why the other two girls had come round here now.

However a bit of a nervous expression formed on her face a few minutes later as she didn't imagine Mei would really want to have to deal with Matsuri's antics at the moment since she had only just gotten up, and was already completely out of energy.

"Sorry to bother you like this Yuzucchi, I did tell her that Mei probably wouldn't be up to helping her with her studies, but she insisted on coming, so I figured we'd come here just to shut her up for a bit," Harumi said as she glared to her girlfriend slightly, while Yuzu just smiled a moment later and shook her head a little in response.

"Oh no it's not a problem, Mei is a little tired today it seems so I'll ask her once she gets out of the bathroom, but she hasn't had any breakfast just yet," she stated as Harumi was about to reply back to the blonde it seemed, however Matsuri cutting her off before she could get a word in at all.

"That's fine we can wait, after all I don't know why Harumi is so set on me studying this much anyway," Matsuri simply said as she started to flip through the channels on the television, while Harumi just glared to her again in response.

"Well your grades aren't all that good at the moment, and at this rate it looks like you won't finish school for another year or so," Harumi stated in quite the stern voice, as Matsuri just shrugged her shoulders slightly in response, while the brunette rolled her eyes again a moment later and turned her attention back onto Yuzu again, as the blonde just smiled nervously at the two bickering girls.

Ms Okogi coming into the lounge as she had grabbed all her things and was ready to set off to work, and called to Yuzu, "I'm going to have to head off now, tell Mei I'll be back in a few hours," she said as the blonde just turned to her Mother and smiled back to her with a nod, before she waved to her while the elder woman left out the front door a moment later, and Yuzu's attention was brought back to Harumi again.

"So are you and Mei busy today at all?"

The brunette asked as she changed the subject to kill time it seemed while her and Yuzu left Matsuri alone in the lounge for now, as Yuzu went back to making Mei some breakfast, the two girls standing in the kitchen at the moment, Yuzu leaning over the counter, and Harumi beside her as she stood with her back resting against the wall.

"Well I need to head off to work soon, but I don't think Mei has all that much to do today, besides her normal online lessons. Actually now that I'm thinking about it, having you two here to keep her company might be nice since she will be by herself for a good few hours, after all I might be working late tonight, and Mom doesn't get home until early in the evening anyway," Yuzu explained as she sighed a little and caused Harumi to just smile to her and nod in reply.

"We could stay for a little while if Mei wouldn't mind, but if she really isn't up for it, we can just leave," Harumi said, as Yuzu just smiled nervously and turned her head to Harumi, taking her attention off of what she was doing at the moment.

"It depends really, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she says," Yuzu replied as Harumi just nodded back to her, before the blonde changed the subject slightly as she began to wonder what was taking Mei so long when she was only meant to be washing up, "By the why when do you start that office assistant job of yours?" she asked, while it was a little obvious to Harumi that her mind wasn't exactly completely focused on their conversation at the moment.

"Next week, and I'm kinda dreading it," Harumi stated with a little bit of a nervous expression, as Yuzu smiled and rested a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I bet you'll do just fine, after all you sure have had to go through a lot to finally get a full-time job that pays you well like that one does," Yuzu tried to reassure the brunette, however Harumi just shaking her head in reply a moment later.

"Yeah it's not really that, it's more of the fact that I'm not sure how Matsuri is going to cope since I won't be able to see her as much anymore," Harumi said as she chuckled slightly, but being kind of serious as she hoped that her girlfriend wouldn't go bothering their friends when she was bored and couldn't hang out with her all the time anymore.

Yuzu just nodding in reply as she chuckled as well slightly, before she went back to making Mei's breakfast, and thought of maybe going to see if she was okay since she had been gone for quite a while, however as she stopped what she was doing and turned away from the counter she saw her girlfriend slowly walking into the kitchen and dining area now, smiling to her a moment later.

"Ah Mei, I was just coming to see where you had got to," the blonde stated, as she came walking over to the younger girl, while Harumi smiled and waved to Mei.

"Morning Mei, pardon the intrusion but Matsuri wouldn't stop pestering me and insisting on coming here to see you," Harumi nervously said as she and Yuzu looked to Mei, the dark-haired girl just shook her head and stepped back in response, causing Yuzu to give a look of question and slight concern as she noticed that the younger girl was hanging her head a little low, and was also tightly clutching onto her stomach at the moment for some reason.

"What's wrong Mei, have you got cramps again?" Yuzu asked as she rested a hand on Mei's shoulder, Mei not answering for a moment as she just shook her head in reply, before she hesitated and clenched her fists a little, lifting up her head and looking to Yuzu nervously.

"Then what is it?"

The blonde was now becoming a little more worried as she could clearly see that something was really bothering Mei at the moment, as the younger girl looked like she was almost close to tears right now, causing Yuzu to begin to wonder if there was something really wrong, before Mei soon answered her in a low tone.

"Yuzu...I'm...I'm bleeding," she spoke in almost a whispered voice as she glanced away from Yuzu and rubbed her arm nervously, biting her bottom lip while she could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes at the moment.

Yuzu's eyes widening as she heard what Mei had said repeat over and over again inside her mind, the colour suddenly seeming to drain from her face, as she instantly looked much more worried now and was a little speechless, unsure if she had heard Mei right and having no idea what to say back to her at the moment.

Harumi having also heard what Mei had said as she came walking over with a concerned expression resting on her face, "Mei by 'bleeding' you mean..." the brunette paused, not able to finish her sentence it seemed as Mei just looked down slightly and nodded in response, Harumi looking worried now as she spoke in a low voice and started to question to herself about what they should do.

"Was there a lot?"

She soon asked in a nervous voice, while it seemed Yuzu was still at a loss for words at the moment, as Mei just shook her head in reply and wiped her eyes with her arm looking like she was trying to keep herself calm, but it being clear to Harumi that she too was worried about the unborn baby that was growing inside of her right now.

Harumi looking like she was thinking again for a few moments, glancing to Mei and sighing slightly, before she soon turned to Yuzu and caught her attention by tapping her shoulder, bringing her out of the trance-like she seemed to be stuck in and causing her to widen her eyes now.

"Yuzucchi, what should we do?"

The brunette asked with a nervous expression to the blonde as Yuzu looked back to her and then looked to Mei again, seeing the look of worry that was on the younger girl's face right now, and knowing that letting herself panic was definitely not something she should be doing in this situation as she sighed deeply and calmed herself down as best as she could, before she rested both hands on Mei's shoulders and caused her to lift her head and look back to her again.

"Right we need to go to the hospital, even if you are only bleeding a little, we still need to get it checked out," she stated giving Mei a serious expression, and causing the younger girl to shake her head in response almost instantly.

"But Yuzu, what about your work?" Mei asked as she was clearly still worried over what might be causing her to bleed, but then she didn't want Yuzu to have to miss work because of her, however it seemed like the blonde had made up her mind already as she quickly came up with an answer.

"I'll just call in sick I guess," she shrugged slightly, knowing that Mei and their baby's health was much more important than her work right now, but it didn't seem like Mei was thinking on the same level as her at the moment as she shook her head again and raised her voice.

"But Yuzu, you can't- she protested again, not wanting Yuzu to have to sacrifice her job for her at all, it being clear that she wasn't sure this was as dire as Yuzu seemed to be making it out to be, however the blonde just quickly cutting her off a moment later.

"Mei, we have to go just to make sure everything is okay, and I'm not letting you go by yourself, after all..." Yuzu paused as she rested a hand over Mei's stomach and caused her to look back to her with a questioning expression, before the blonde gave her another serious look, "This could turn out to be something really serious," she stated as Mei widened her eyes a little, before she soon just sighed a little, knowing that Yuzu was right and although she felt okay at the moment, that didn't mean it was the same story for their baby right now.

"Okay,"

The younger girl said in a low voice with a slight sigh now after a short pause, as she caused Yuzu to breathe a sigh of relief, being glad that Mei had agreed to go to the hospital and not chosen to continue to be stubborn for much longer it seemed.

"Good," Yuzu let a small smile form on her lips, before she thought for a moment, and looked away from Mei, "Although I'm not sure what I'll say to my boss," she thought out loud, before Harumi now caught her attention and caused the blonde to look back to her again.

"I can take care of that for you. You just go and get Mei checked out, okay?" the brunette stated as she gave Yuzu an encouraging smile, glad that the blonde hadn't let her worries or panic get the better of her right now, and thought it would be best if she continued to focus on making sure that Mei and the baby were okay, and not have to think about her work as well at the moment.

Yuzu widening her eyes a little as she looked slightly puzzled to Harumi, before the brunette rested a hand on her shoulder and reassured her, causing her to soon smile back to her as she nodded back to her in return a couple of moments later.

"Thanks Harumin," the blonde replied with a grateful smile to her friend, before Harumi just shook her head in response.

"No problem, now get going already,"

Harumi said as she quickly just waved off the blonde, nodding to her in return before Yuzu quickly made some rice cakes for Mei to eat on the way to the hospital, while the younger girl got herself dressed and ready to leave.

Harumi having quickly already explained to Matsuri about what was going on as they both chose to stay together at Yuzu and Mei's apartment for now, as they waited to hear back from the other two about how the check up had gone for them both and their unborn baby.

...

The journey to the hospital not taking all that long, and after explaining to the woman at the front desk about what had happed Mei and Yuzu were soon both taken into an examination room by a nurse, and were now sat in the room together while they waited for the Doctor to come and see them.

Mei laying on the bad as Yuzu sat beside her on a chair, while she rested a hand on Mei's shoulder in a comforting manner, as they continued to wait for the Doctor together. The younger girl soon just sighing deeply as she leaned back against the pillow and relaxed, even though the bed she was resting on at the moment wasn't all that comfortable. Yuzu just smiling to Mei slightly as she grabbed hold of her hand and caught her attention, causing Mei to lift her head off the pillow and look back to the blonde now.

"How are you feeling Mei, you're not in any pain right?" Yuzu asked as she looked a little concerned, but tried to not let her worries get the better of her right now, while Mei just shook her head in response.

"No, I'm fine,"

She simply replied as she turned her head to the door, and seemed like she was wondering where the Doctor was since they had been sitting alone in this room for a little while now, as Yuzu just nodded to the younger girl and squeezed her hand tightly, smiling a moment later when she felt Mei squeeze her back.

Luckily the two not having to wait for much longer it seemed as within a few more minutes the Doctor soon came walking into the room, greeting Mei and Yuzu with a kind smile as she closed the door behind her and came to stand beside the bed that Mei was currently laying on at the moment.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, you two are here because Aihara-san is pregnant and bleeding right?" the Doctor asked as she smiled politely to Yuzu and Mei, while Yuzu just nodded in reply to her.

"Yes that's right, she woke up only about maybe an hour ago, and when she went to the bathroom she soon came to tell me that she was bleeding," she explained as she tightened her hold on Mei's hand as the Doctor wrote down a couple of things on the clipboard she was currently holding close to her chest, nodding to Yuzu before she turned to Mei a moment later.

"Was there a lot of blood?" she asked as Mei just shook her head in reply.

"Not really, there were only a few spots," Mei stated before Yuzu spoke up again and caused the Doctor to look back to her.

"But it was still worrying for us, so we thought we should come to get it checked out, just in case,"

The blonde added as it clear to see that she thought this was more of a big deal than Mei did at the moment, while the younger girl just sighed a little and squeezed Yuzu's hand again, but doing it more firmly so that Yuzu would calm down and not start rambling or anything since it did seem like she was getting herself slightly worked up right now.

Yuzu smiling nervously back to Mei as the younger girl just stared back to her blankly, the blonde sat back in her chair and calmed herself down a little, while the Doctor wrote a few more things down on her clipboard, before she smiled to the two again and caught their attention a moment later.

"Oh no you made the right choice in coming here, after all it's always good to be certain about these things, so let's just see how the baby is doing and check to see if everything is going okay," she simply stated, as Yuzu and Mei just nodded to her in reply, before she put down her clipboard for now and started getting a few things together while Mei and Yuzu looked to each other for a few moments, wondering just what the Doctor was going to do.

"Aihara-san could you just lie back, and lift your shirt up a little please?" the Doctor asked as Mei just nodded and did as the Doctor had told her, laying back and resting her head on the pillow, as well as pulling her shirt up slightly so that her bare stomach was now exposed.

Yuzu meanwhile just sitting back and watching at the moment as she had only ever read about these things being done to pregnant woman to check up on how their baby was doing and never actually seen it happen before.

"Now this is going to be a little cold okay?"

The Doctor stated as she picked up some gel causing Mei to just nod in reply, before she shivered a little when the gel was rubbed over her stomach, the Doctor just smiling to her politely still as Mei glanced to Yuzu and the blonde just smiled back to her and squeezed her hand again.

"Now let's find where this baby of yours is,"

The Doctor said as she took out a small scanning device and caused Mei to look a little confused, before she shivered again when she felt the cold metal touch her already cool skin, as the Doctor moved the device around on Mei's stomach for a few minutes as she seemed to be searching for something at the moment.

Mei raising her eyebrow as she was a little unsure of what was happening right now and was just about to question what exactly the Doctor was trying to find, however pausing when she and Yuzu soon both heard a rather loud beating sound coming from the scanning device, causing the Doctor to smile, while Mei and Yuzu looked to her in response.

"There they are, and it definitely sounds like they have a strong heartbeat," the Doctor simply stated, as she caused Mei and Yuzu to both widen their eyes in return.

"That's our baby's heartbeat?"

Yuzu asked as the Doctor just nodded to her with a smile, while the blonde looked back to Mei and smiled to her happily, the younger girl just looking back to Yuzu as she still seemed to be a little nervous at the moment, glancing to the scanning device and listening to the steady sound of their baby's heartbeat carefully, before she turned back to the Doctor again.

"Can we...see it?"

She asked in a low tone as she wasn't really sure how she should react right now, her emotions of relief, happiness and still a little bit of confusion all mixing together at the moment it seemed. The Doctor just smiling to her and nodding in reply, as she pulled out a monitor and hooked it up to the scanning device.

"Of course,"

She simply replied, as she moved the device more on Mei's stomach, as Mei and Yuzu now both looked to the screen together widening their eyes again as they soon saw a sonogram of the inside of Mei's womb, the Doctor then pointing to a small form that was just in the corner.

"Now that looks like a very healthy eight week old baby to me,"

She stated as she circled the little form of Mei's unborn baby with a finger, its limbs not yet fully developed and it only being the size of a small coin at the moment, but just the fact that they could be seen now made Yuzu beam brightly in response as she tightly squeezed Mei's hand, and wrapped an arm around her.

"That's our little baby Mei,"

She said as she felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes, looking to Mei with a bright smile, as the younger girl seemed a little entranced by what she was seeing on the screen, before her expression soon softened as she could feel a small smile forming on her lips, while a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"It's...so small,"

She stated in a whispered voice, seeming like she didn't really know what to say at the moment, it all seeming so real to her right now as she could actually see her and Yuzu's little baby right in front of her, as she felt a warm feeling overcoming her while Yuzu smiled happily and pecked her forehead lightly.

"Yes, but it'll grow soon enough, and from what I can see everything seems to be doing just fine, no problems to be worried about," the Doctor said as she was now writing on her clipboard again, while Mei and Yuzu both just gazed at their little baby on the screen, and still listened to its steady heartbeat, before the blonde soon turned back to the Doctor.

"But what about the bleeding?" she asked as she clearly was relieved that everything was fine, but was a little worried about why Mei had been bleeding when the baby seemed perfectly healthy, and the Doctor just smiling to her in response.

"It's not uncommon for some spotting and light bleeding to occur when the Mother is under a lot of stress, and since everything else seems to be going just fine, the bleeding should stop in a couple of days. As long as you remember to take it easy, and not push yourself from now on," the Doctor explained to Mei as she now stopped writing and started to tidy away the equipment she had been using, letting Mei and Yuzu look at their little baby for a little longer.

Before she removed the scanning device from Mei's stomach and wiped off the gel with a tissue, while Mei just nodded, pulling her shirt down and sighing slightly as she rested a hand on her stomach and caressed it, a small smile still resting on her lips at the moment.

"Now if there's nothing else that's bothering you two, you can go home," the Doctor simply stated as Mei just nodded back to her, as she sat up straight and looked like she was ready to leave, however Yuzu resting a hand on her shoulder a moment later and stopping her, as she caused her to raise her eyebrow slightly while the blonde looked back to the Doctor now.

"Actually we have been having quite a lot of trouble with the symptoms that Mei has been getting lately, so could you give us some advice on how to manage them a little better?" she asked with a slight smile to the Doctor as Mei just sighed and sat back on the bed, guessing that they were going to be staying here for a little while longer it seemed, the Doctor just nodded and smiled in reply to Yuzu's question.

"Of course,"

She replied, as Yuzu started to ask her about how she could help Mei cope with her symptoms a little better so that things would start looking for them now since they both knew that everything to do with their baby was going okay, and there was no cause for concern or anything for them to be really worried about at the moment.

Yuzu and Mei not staying for too much longer as once Yuzu believed that all her questions had been answered and she had gotten enough helpful advice from the Doctor, (as well as being sure to get a picture of Mei's first ultrasound) her and Mei soon left the hospital and started to head home together, as Yuzu messaged Harumi and told her that everything had gone well, and they were on their way back now.

...

The two returning back home soon enough as they were both welcomed back by Harumi and Matsuri once they had entered through the front door, the other two girls obviously wanting to know how everything had gone it seemed, and whether there was any cause for alarm or not.

"So how did it go?"

Harumi asked as she and Yuzu were standing in the lounge together, while Mei was sitting on the sofa, Matsuri already sitting beside her and starting to pester her it seemed, as Yuzu just smiled to her girlfriend taking no notice of the younger girl as usual, before she turned back to Harumi.

"It went really well actually, it turns out that the bleeding was likely caused by stress and the baby is perfectly healthy, plus the Doctor even gave us some things to try for when Mei's symptoms are giving her trouble," Yuzu explained happily as it clear to see that she was overjoyed with how well the visit to the hospital had gone for her and Mei, causing Harumi to breathe a sigh of relief as she smiled back to the blonde in response.

"That's good, oh and don't worry about your work, I talked to your boss and she said 'it's not a problem and you will still get paid as normal'," Harumi stated as Yuzu just nodded and thanked the brunette in return for helping her, before she beamed brightly and caused Harumi to raise her eyebrow back to her slightly, looking like she was going to question the blonde before she took out a photo and cut her off.

"Look, Mei had an ultrasound and everything; we even got to listen to the baby's heartbeat," she said in a cheerful voice as she showed the picture of Mei's sonogram to Harumi and caused her to widen her eyes, Yuzu pointed to the little form that was their unborn baby, as the brunette soon had a smile form on her lips.

"Aww it's so tiny, do you know the gender yet?" she asked as she looked to the photo, her and Yuzu starting to gush over it, while Mei rolled her eyes slightly and Matsuri jumped up from the sofa, coming over to have a look at the photo as well.

"The Doctor said it's a little too early to tell yet, but we should know in a couple more months or so," Yuzu answered as Harumi handed the picture to Matsuri, the younger girl smiling when her girlfriend pointed out the form of Mei and Yuzu's little growing baby for her.

"It won't be long before you're going to have to start thinking of names then," Matsuri stated as she looked to Yuzu, while the blonde smiled nervously and nodded slightly in response.

"Well I've already been thinking of a few actually,"

She said in a little bit of a low voice, as both Harumi and Matsuri looked interested now, as it seemed like they clearly wanted to hear what the names were that the blonde had been thinking about calling her and Mei's child.

Mei just leaning back on the sofa as she looked to the other three and sighed slightly, resting her hand on her stomach now and caressing the area under her navel a little, as she glanced down and let her expression soften, _'You sure did give us quite the scare today, but...I'm really glad we got to see you. Our little one,'_ she thought with a small smile as she could still feel slight tears of joy welling up in her eyes, as she glanced to Yuzu a moment later and felt that warm feeling from earlier overcoming her, while the blonde soon caught her eye and smiled back to her happily.


	20. Problems With Separation

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some lemon! ;p**

 **...**

Matsuri sighing slightly as her and Harumi were standing in front of Yuzu and Mei's door at the moment, it now being late in the morning as the brunette had already knocked on the door once or twice, however she hadn't gotten an answer yet, so just looked a little confused as she rapped on the door loudly again, wondering just why they weren't getting any kind of response from inside the apartment.

The younger girl just rolling her eyes as she caught her girlfriend's attention a moment later, "Harumi, I don't think we're going to get an answer, why did we even come here anyway?" she asked as she caused Harumi to just turn back to her and shrug her shoulders slightly.

"Well Yuzucchi didn't explain it to me very well, she just texted me and said that she needed our help with something," she simply replied as she took out her phone from her pocket and showed Matsuri the message that Yuzu had sent to her earlier.

"So this is why you called me up, and asked me to meet you here?" the younger girl asked as she took the phone from Harumi's hands and read the message that was being displayed on the screen at the moment. Harumi just nodding before she turned back to the door and sighed a little now.

"Yeah, but since no one is answering, I'm not too sure what we should do now," she stated as she sighed slightly and wondered just what they were going to do, while Matsuri simply just shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the door, turning the handle and strolling into their friend's apartment, as Harumi widened her eyes and followed after the younger girl.

"Hey Matsuri," she glared to her girlfriend as Matsuri just turned back to her a moment later, looking to Harumi's stern stare with an innocent expression as she held up the brunette's phone now for the elder girl to see.

"What? Yuzu-chan's message says to come in if we don't get an answer," she simply stated as she pointed to the phone and caused Harumi to widen her eyes, as she looked to the message on her phone screen and saw that Matsuri was right, however just rolling her eyes as she snatched her phone out of the younger girl's hand and put it back into her pocket.

"But you still shouldn't just go walking into other people's houses like that," she scolded the younger girl as Matsuri just shrugged her shoulders, before walking off to go and start looking for their two friends, Harumi soon following her afterwards as she just sighed again slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, are Mei-san and Yuzu-chan even here? No one answered the door after all, and I don't see them anywhere," Matsuri asked as she and Harumi looked around the kitchen and dining area, before going into the lounge, but still seeing no sign of Yuzu or Mei at all.

"Well Yuzu told me to come here with you, and the door was unlocked, so they must be around here somewhere," Harumi said as her and Matsuri continued to search the small apartment for their two friends, while they still wondered just what exactly they were here for and why Yuzu had messaged Harumi and told them both to come round so suddenly without much of an explanation.

The two walking through the apartment and finding that Mei and Yuzu weren't in any of the rooms that they had checked so far, and soon enough the only room that seemed to be left to search was the couple's bedroom.

Matsuri and Harumi now making their way down the hallway and walking up to the door, Harumi knocking on the door lightly, however them not getting an answer it seemed, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes and just open the door a moment later, even though Harumi did try to stop her, but it being too late it seemed.

"Yuzu-chan, Mei-san are you..."

Matsuri paused as her eyes went wide; Harumi's doing the same as the two froze when they looked into the bedroom to set their sights upon their two friends who were both lying underneath the covers together while they seemed to be completely naked and soaked in their own sweat at the moment.

Yuzu leaning over Mei as the younger girl had her arms tightly wrapped around her neck, and her legs also wrapped tightly around her waist, clearly holding her close to her and not seeming to want to let her go anytime soon. The blonde sighing with relief however as she looked to the other two girls with a grateful expression, while she was still being held hostage on the bed by her girlfriend right now.

"Thank goodness you two are here. You see Mei you have to let me go since Harumin and Matsuri are here now," she stated as she looked down to her girlfriend a moment later, Mei just looking back up to her with a blank stare, tightening her hold on the blonde it seemed, before she turned her head to their two friends who were standing at the door still.

"They can leave," she simply said in a low tone as she gave a stern warning glare to Harumi and Matsuri, and tightened her hold again almost like she was a small child holding onto their beloved toy and not wanting to part with it right now.

That glare seeming to send a chill down Harumi's spine as she soon shook off her surprised expression and smiled nervously, grabbing hold of the door handle and pushing Matsuri out of the way, "It seems we have interrupted you two, excuse us for intruding on you both like this. We'll see ourselves out now," the brunette stated as the younger girl had snapped herself out of her surprised state and smirked, trying to stop her girlfriend from closing the door, however Harumi not letting her

"Aww come on Harumi we can't just leave, Yuzu-chan needs our help after all" Matsuri stated as she just folded her arms and raised her eyebrow to the elder girl, wondering how she would react, while Harumi glared back to her as she blushed slightly before getting a better hold on the door and looking back to Yuzu for a moment.

The blonde looking to Harumi with a pleading expression as it was obvious that she was trying to get out of her girlfriend's tight grasp, however the younger girl clearly not letting her as she just held Yuzu tighter, seeming determined to not let her escape and get away from her right now.

Harumi looking back to Mei's deathly glare, it sending another cold chill down her spine as she was a little unsure of what to do, before she just sighed a moment later and apologized to Yuzu now, "Sorry Yuzucchi, but you're on your own with this one," she stated in a rushed voice as she quickly closed the door and left Yuzu to just call after her in response.

"No wait, please help me!"

The blonde raised her voice as she reached a hand out to the other two, but was too late it seemed as the door had already been slammed shut, Yuzu looking defeated as she sighed heavily, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders and continued to keep a tight hold on her girlfriend.

Harumi dragging Matsuri off to go and wait in the lounge as the younger girl persuaded the brunette to not leave just yet as Yuzu might still need their help if she ever got herself free from her girlfriend's clutches that is.

Which luckily she finally did after a good while, as about twenty to thirty more minutes had passed before Yuzu came slowly walking into the lounge, being fully dressed and her hair a little out of place still, as she sighed deeply and sat down at the coffee table, resting her head on it a moment later, while Harumi and Matsuri just looked to her with slightly wondering expressions now.

The other two girls looking to each other for a moment, both of them unsure of what to say exactly, before they soon just turned back to Yuzu, Matsuri breaking the silence now, "She finally let you go then? So I guess that's what you needed our help with?" she asked as a slight smirk was still resting on her lips it seemed as she was sitting opposite the blonde, leaning forward and propping herself up on her elbow, while Harumi sat beside her.

Yuzu just lifting her head from the table and nodding slowly back to the younger girl, "I'm not sure if it's another pregnancy symptom or if Mei is just feeling a little lonely, but she's gotten so...well clingy over the past couple of weeks. It's just kinda strange to me a month ago she didn't want to be around me all that much and kept avoiding me, whereas now she can't seem to bear being without me and she hates it whenever I leave her alone in the house," she explained as she ran a hand through her long hair and felt kind of exhausted at the moment since Mei had gotten a lot more dependent on her as of lately.

"Well where is she now?" Harumi asked as she wondered if they would soon see the dark haired girl walk into the room or not.

"She's in the shower," Yuzu simply stated as she sighed again, and tried to wake herself up a little more, rubbing her eyes and stretching now, while the other two shared another glance to each other before they both looked back to the blonde again a moment later.

"But Yuzu-chan, don't you like all the extra attention Mei-san's giving you? I mean do you really mind spending more time with her like this?" Matsuri asked as her smirk seemed to have left her lips now, and she had more of a wondering expression on her face at the moment.

"Sure I don't mind her wanting to spend more time with me, and I get that she gets lonely without anyone being here in the day, but...she doesn't like me even just leaving her to go to work, and I can't just start missing my shifts, I could get fired and then who knows how long it will take me to find a new job. And while she doesn't want to make me miss work, she also really doesn't want me to have to leave and be away from her," Yuzu explained as she rested her head back onto the coffee table and felt like both her and Mei were in a battle with themselves as she did want to be there for the younger girl, but she had other responsibilities that she had to take into consideration and stick to if she was ever going to be able to provide for their unborn baby, like she eventually wanted to.

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a dilemma on your hands, Yuzu-chan," Matsuri simply stated as Yuzu just lifted her head, nodded back to her and smiled slightly in response.

"I just wish I knew how to figure it all out," the blonde sighed again as she looked away from the other two and seemed to be thinking for a few moments, wondering if there was anything she could do in order to solve this new challenge that had arisen in front of her and Mei.

"Well if it's just the fact that Mei is feeling lonely, I'm sure you can work something out soon enough. Maybe your Mom could even help you out, where is she right now anyway?" Harumi asked as she tried to encourage the blonde to stay hopeful while going through all this, as Yuzu just sat back and lifted her head away from the table now.

"She left earlier this morning for work, and I guess I could ask for her help with this, but she can't help me with everything considering the fact that...Mei feeling lonely when I'm gone isn't the only thing that is becoming a little...'problematic' for me right now," she explained in a low tone, as she seemed a little nervous, while Harumi and Matsuri just glanced to each other, before turning back to her with slightly raised eyebrows in response.

"What do you mean, what else is there Yuzucchi?"

The brunette questioned as she gave Yuzu a wondering expression, and the blonde just staying silent it seemed at the moment, the other two soon noticing that her cheeks were now turning a slight shade of pink, while Yuzu hung her head a little low and hid her blushing expression behind her long hair.

"Well...it's not like I'm complaining or anything really, but...Mei also wants to...you know...'do it' much more often than normal, and...honestly...I'm exhausted at this point," she stated in almost a whispered tone, as she avoided looking back to the other two as she could easily just guess that both Harumi and Matsuri were smirking to her right now, if they had even heard her that is and of course they had.

The other two smirking a little in response as Yuzu had suspected, before Harumi soon broke the awkward silence, "Well I have heard that when pregnant women are in their third month, they do seem to get more of a sex drive, and Mei's around right about there at the moment, isn't she?" she asked as Matsuri just chuckled slightly, and Yuzu nodded slowly in response, kinda regretting telling the other two what she just had, but then she was just mostly thinking out loud at the moment since she was both tired and unsure of what she should do at this point.

"But wait won't having sex be bad for the baby?" Matsuri asked as she smirked to Yuzu, and caused the blonde to look back to her now and shake her head in reply.

"That's what I thought as well, but Mei said it wouldn't," she replied before she just turned away from the other two again and propped herself up on her elbow now.

Matsuri still smirking as she looked like she was going to make some kind of remark, before Harumi now realized something as her smirk faded as she cut off the younger girl jut as she was about to open her mouth and caused Yuzu to lift her head again in response.

"Wait a minute, aren't you working this morning?" the brunette asked as she widened her eyes and seemed to remember that today was a working day for Yuzu, as the blonde just slowly nodded a moment later with another heavy sigh.

"Yep, which means I will have to leave Mei by herself yet again, well if she will actually let me go today that is. Then again even when she does let me go, she just sulks on our bed like a child until I get back," she said in a low tone, as she moved to stand up from the coffee table, before Harumi stood up after her and caught her attention a moment later.

"Well Matsuri and I could stay here and keep Mei company if you think that will be better for her?"

She asked as she gave the blonde a bit of a concerned expression, trying to be understanding and let Yuzu know that they could be here for Mei while she was at work. However Yuzu just denying the offer as she shook her head in response and caused Harumi to look back at her with a questioning expression now.

"No it's okay, besides if I did that Mei would probably just get mad at me for leaving you two to take care of her again," she stated as she turned away from the brunette a moment later and walked over to her bedroom to see if her girlfriend was done in the shower yet, while Harumi and Matsuri just looked to each other with unsure expressions, before they followed the blonde to her bedroom.

Yuzu knocking on the closed door and waiting for a reply, smiling slightly when she heard a quiet 'come in' spoken from inside the bedroom, as she turned the handle and opened the door. Seeing her girlfriend sitting on the bed with her knees hugged up close to her chest, she being fully dressed right now, although her dark long hair was still damp from her shower it seemed.

The laptop sitting in front of her on the bed, but the screen being black at the moment as she just had her head turned away from the blonde at the door. Yuzu just softening her expression as she lowered her voice and caused the younger girl to turn back to her now.

"I need to head off to work now, okay Mei?" she spoke in a slightly nervous voice, seemly like she was asking the younger girl for permission to leave almost, as Mei just turned to her, and gave the blonde what looked like a saddened expression in response.

"Have a good day,"

She whispered out in reply as she just let her expression form into an unreadable one, and hid her face a little behind her long hair, as Yuzu just smiled to her slightly, she already being used to seeing this depressed, sulky side of Mei, however that not making it any easier to leave her alone it seemed.

"Mom made you some breakfast and left it in the kitchen, so make sure you have some got it?" Yuzu more or less instructed as she wanted to make sure that Mei was still eating and keeping her strength up while she was gone. The younger girl nodding, before she widened her eyes and seemed to realise something, looking back to Yuzu with a bit of a worried expression now, as the blonde just smiled back to her again in response.

"Don't worry I'll just pick something up on the way to work and have that for my breakfast," Yuzu added as she reassured Mei before she could even express her worries to her, and just caused the younger girl to soften her expression and turn away from her again a moment later.

"I'll be home soon okay; you'll be fine on your own right?" the blonde asked as she still seemed worried for her girlfriend, however Mei taking a deep breath and simply looking back to her now, causing Yuzu to be a little surprised as she thought the younger girl would have stopped her from leaving by now like she had before.

"Yuzu just go, I'll be fine,"

Mei stated as she gave Yuzu more of a confident expression, and also gave her a slight warning stare, as it seemed like she was determined to not let her own selfishness get the better of her this time and just narrowed her eyes, as she caused Yuzu to look taken aback before she soon just smiled and nodded back to the younger girl.

"Okay, I love you Mei!" she stated in a slightly raised voice, as she stayed at the door until she heard Mei whisper a small, 'I love you too', in reply before beaming in response, and saying goodbye to her as she closed the bedroom door a moment later and left the younger girl to her online classes now.

"You sure you don't want us to stay here just in case?" Harumi asked Yuzu as she and Matsuri were now standing behind the blonde, them both having concerned expressions on their faces, while Yuzu looked back to them and just shook her head in response now.

"Thank you, but it's okay after all Mei said it herself, she'll be fine,"

She simply replied as she smiled to the other two, before glancing back to the closed bedroom door and was glad that Mei was actually letting her go this time without much of a fuss, although she still didn't like leaving her alone she couldn't just miss her shifts at work all the time.

Harumi seeming uncertain at first as she still seemed concerned, however soon just shrugged her shoulders and sighed slightly guessing that she and Matsuri should just listen to Yuzu right now as she was most probably right when it came to her girlfriend like this.

...

And so Harumi and Matsuri soon enough saying goodbye to both Yuzu and Mei, as they left their apartment and Yuzu leaving along with them, as she separated from the two after a few minutes and began to head off to her work, not forgetting to quickly grab something to eat for her breakfast on her way there.

Yuzu soon enough reaching her work and almost instantly getting started on waiting tables and getting orders out, as she was determined to get all her work done quickly enough so that she could hopefully get home to Mei faster.

However she soon finding out that running around and tiring herself out when she was already feeling exhausted before coming to work wasn't the best idea, as she lasted all of about an hour and five minutes before she had to stop and take a break. Pulling out a stool near the counter and just sighing deeply as she hung her head low, propped herself up on her elbow and waited until her energy came back.

Her manager hearing her sigh it seemed, and it catching her attention as she turned her head and looked to Yuzu with a slight smile, before leaning over from behind the counter and soon tapping the blonde on her shoulder, causing her to lift her head up and look back to her now.

"All that running around finally tired you out huh?" she asked as she caught Yuzu's attention and caused the blonde to look back to her with a wondering expression for a moment, before she shook her head in response.

"Ah well...I was just working hard as all," she nervously stated as she faked a smile to her manager, while she just raised an eyebrow to her slightly in reply.

"Yuzu-san while I admire your will to work hard, if you keep this up you'll end up working yourself into the ground, so I suggest that you take things a little slower. After all you already looked tired when you walked in earlier," she instructed with a slight sigh, as she caused Yuzu to look a little worried in return it seemed.

"But I have to work as fast as I can so that I..." Yuzu paused as she widened her eyes and realized just what she was about to blurt out, while her manager just folded her arms and smiled to the blonde as she looked back to her nervously again.

"Is there some reason that you are rushing to get through your work today by any chance?" the elder woman asked, as she just caused Yuzu to chuckle nervously, turning away from her manager now and fidgeting in her seat a little.

"Well...there's someone who's waiting at home for me right now, and I don't really like leaving her by herself for too long, especially since she's going through a pretty rough time at the moment, and I want to be there for her, but..." Yuzu explaining in a low tone, before she paused and sighed slightly, seeming like she was unsure of how to really open up to her manager, since she didn't want to bother her with her problems. However the elder woman looking like she had no problem with hearing about her employ's troubles as she just nodded her head and smiled to Yuzu again a moment later.

"Well if that's what you're worried about, then just tell this 'someone' exactly that, and let them know that you are there for them," she simply stated causing Yuzu to seem a little taken aback, as she looked to her manager clearly not expecting her to tell her what she just had.

"But what about when I can't be there by their side?" Yuzu asked nervously in the same low tone as before, it being obvious that she wasn't expecting to be getting advice from her manager, but was kind of glad that she hadn't just brushed her off, and looked like she actually wanted to help her out with her troubles right now.

"Well while it's true that you can't be with them all the time, you can still give them the support they need. After all even though you're away from them, you're still thinking of them right?" the manager said with a kind smile, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes as she didn't answer for a few moments when the elder woman just continued to smile to her, before she now came out from the behind the counter and walked up to stand beside Yuzu.

"You care about this person a lot, and they're special to you right?" she asked as she rested a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, as the blonde seemed a little lost for words, before she soon nodded slowly back to her manager in response.

"Then make sure they know that, and I'll tell you what I'll make you a deal," the elder woman offered as she caused Yuzu to look back to her with a questioning expression, while she was still thinking over all that her manager had just told her. However also waiting for her to elaborate on what she was saying as she did wonder what she was getting at right now.

"If you can still work hard, but not enough to exhaust yourself for a couple more hours, then I'll let you go home early so you can get things worked out with this person. How's that sound?" the manager explained her offer as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes again, however not replying for a few moments as she seemed to be processing it all, before she just turned back to the elder woman with a bright smile now.

"That sounds great, thank you so much!" she stated with a grateful expression to her manager, as she just smiled back to her and nodded in reply.

"It's no problem; now get back to work!"

She instructed to Yuzu, as the blonde just nodded happily a moment later, before she quickly jumped off her seat and instantly started getting to work once again, seeming to be even more motivated and determined than before.

While her manager just stood behind the counter and watched Yuzu with a smile, glad to see her back to her normal cheerful self again, as she sighed slightly knowing that she still might have to check that her hard working employ was letting herself have a break every so often, and not getting too carried away with her work.

...

Yuzu sure enough staying true to her word as she worked hard for a good few more hours, but reminded herself to not rush and take breaks every so often, and soon enough as her manager had said she was allowed to leave a little earlier than normal and now was on her way back home.

Soon returning to her small apartment that she shared with her Mother and girlfriend, and found that her Mother had not gotten back home from her work just yet as she looked around the house for her, but couldn't find her anywhere so guessed that she was still in work, before she shrugged her shoulders and quickly made her way to her bedroom now.

Taking a deep breath as she remembered what her manager had told her, before she nodded to herself and knocked on the door, waiting to hear a reply for a few moments and smiling slightly when she heard the voice of her girlfriend telling her to, 'come in' came from inside the bedroom.

Yuzu taking hold of the handle and turning it as she came walking into the room and caught Mei's attention, causing her to look a little surprised to see her is seemed, as she looked up from her laptop and widened her eyes slightly.

"Hey Mei, I'm home you didn't miss me too much right?" Yuzu asked as she shut the door behind her and came to sit beside Mei on the bed, as the younger girl didn't answer for a second, before she just closed her laptop and pushed it away from her now.

"You're early," she simply stated as she pointed to the digital clock on Yuzu's beside table, while the blonde just smiled and nodded her head in reply to the younger girl.

"I know my boss let me go home a little earlier today since I worked really hard. And besides I really wanted to get back home and see you Mei, so that I could tell you something," she stated happily, causing Mei to just look back to her with a questioning expression, wondering why the blonde looked so overjoyed at the moment.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mei asked as she gave the blonde a bit of a curious look, while Yuzu just smiled and took hold of the younger girl's hands now and caused her to raise her eyebrow in response.

"Listen Mei, I know you've been lonely without me here with you as of lately, but...I want you to know that even though I can't always be with you, I'm still always thinking about you, and hoping that you're doing okay by yourself. I really care about you Mei, I love you. So...just know that even when I'm not with you, I am still always here to support you no matter want. And you'll never be alone, we're in this together after all," Yuzu explained as she gave a reassuring smile to Mei and caused her to widen her eyes now, it seeming like she obviously wasn't expecting the elder girl to just come out and say all this to her.

Looking taken aback as she didn't know how to respond at first and just stayed silent for a few moments, before she soon just sighed slightly and let her expression soften, "I already know that Yuzu..." she paused as she seemed nervous, while Yuzu just continued to smile to her in response, "And that's what worries me sometimes," she stated as she hung her head a little low, and caused Yuzu's beaming smile to fade as she looked confused now.

"What do you mean Mei?" she asked a moment later, as her cheerful expression left her face and was replaced with a questioning one right now, while she waited for Mei to continue with what she was saying.

"Yuzu I know you'll always be here for me no matter what, and you would do pretty much anything for me at this point, but I...I don't want to have you keep putting up with me like this, I can get selfish and needy at times, plus I'm always relying on you so much. I...I love you too after all, and even though you've told me before that you're always going to worry about me, you shouldn't have to, and I shouldn't cause you as much trouble as I have...I'm sorry Yuzu," the younger girl stated as she looked ashamed of herself right now, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes in response, obviously seeming quite taken aback while they both sat in silence for a few moments together.

Mei moving to get Yuzu to let go of her hands as she turned away from the blonde, however Yuzu not letting her go it seemed as she just tightened her hold on Mei's hands a moment later, and caused the younger girl to look back to her with a questioning expression now.

Yuzu just smiling as she pulled Mei into a tight hug a moment later and caused her to widen her eyes again, the blonde just holding her close now, "You've got nothing to be sorry about Mei, I worry about you because I love you, and I don't want you to go through as many troubles as you do, or I want them to be easier for you to deal with at least. I do all those things for you, because I want to, I want you to relay on me more, and you shouldn't feel guilty for any of that," Yuzu explained with an understanding smile, looking down to Mei as she kissed her forehead lightly, and caused the younger girl to widen her eyes and go a little silent now as it seemed like she was unsure of what she should say in reply, before Yuzu just cupped her chin and made her look to her a moment later.

"And I've told you before that it's completely fine for you to be a little selfish and needy towards me sometimes," the blonde added as her cheerful smile had returned, and she lovingly nuzzled Mei, and caused her to still seem slightly taken aback by all this, as she seemed to be trying to take everything in for a few moments, before she soon let her head drop a little and sighed, reaching a single finger up to Yuzu's neck and trailing it slowly down her skin now.

"Then could I be a little selfish, and ask you to do something for me? I have...been missing you while you were gone all day after all" she asked as she just traced Yuzu's collarbone with her finger and made her shiver slightly, looking back to the blonde a moment later and giving her a familiar longing expression, as Yuzu looked slightly taken aback right now, before she soon just sighed and smiled to Mei, clearly being used to the younger girl asking her for a little more 'attention' by now.

"Well...I never can say no to you Mei,"

She simply replied, as she leaned into Mei and kissed her lips lightly, feeling the younger girl kiss her back, before the two of them were soon laying on the bed together, the laptop being put away and their clothes being discarded, as Yuzu lay on top of Mei, kissing her neck gently and exploring her bare body with both hands, tracing her skin with her fingertips and causing her to shiver slightly against her tender touch.

Mei letting a few quiet moans escape her lips as she could feel her breath turning into heavy pants, and soon enough her heart was racing inside her chest, while she linked her arms around Yuzu's neck and ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. Yuzu just continuing to pleasure her girlfriend as she trailed light kiss down from Mei's neck, and stopped at her chest.

Pausing for a moment as she seemed to be thinking about something, before she just shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her lips around Mei's hardened nipple and starting to suck softly, causing the younger girl to moan a little louder and bite her bottom lip, as she looked down to the blonde when she felt that she had stopped and seemed like she was a bit disappointed for some reason now.

Mei just sighing as she raised her eyebrow to Yuzu, before she caught her attention a moment later, "No milk will come out yet you know?" she simply stated, causing Yuzu to just look back to her nervously and smiled to her in response.

"Right, I guess not,"

She said as she chuckled nervously, while Mei just rolled her eyes slightly in return, before Yuzu just continued to trail light kisses down the younger girl's body, and soon stopping again as she came to Mei's exposed slit, however not pausing for that long it seemed as she began to run her tongue over her girlfriend's soaked sex and sucked on her swollen clit a little, causing her to cry out and grab onto her hair with one hand, and clench the bed sheets in the other.

"Ahh...Yuzu..."

Mei moaned before she sighed again slightly as she felt Yuzu stop for a moment, looking to the blonde with a questioning expression as she soon noticed that the elder girl was looking to her stomach now for some reason.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as she caused Yuzu to look back to her a moment later, as she shook her head and just smiled, resting a hand on Mei's bare stomach and caressing her softly now.

"Sorry, it's just that...it looks like you've grown a little," she stated as she had now noticed Mei's small bump that was beginning to grow, but really wasn't all that easy to see since Mei was still only about three months along so far.

"You can tell?" Mei questioned as she widened her eyes a little, as she herself knew that she had already started to show a bit, but didn't think it was really noticeable to anyone else until now.

"Yeah, but don't worry it doesn't matter how much you grow, you'll still always be perfect to me, Mei," Yuzu smiled happily to Mei, causing her to just stare back to her for a moment, before she just rolled her eyes again and hid a slight blush that was creeping onto her cheeks now.

Yuzu just sighing as she rested her head on Mei's stomach and looked like she was trying to listen to their little growing baby inside Mei's womb at the moment, "I can't wait to meet you," she whispered out, causing the younger girl to widen her eyes and look back to her now, before she just let a small smile form on her lips, resting a hand over the blonde's and sat up a little.

"Neither can I,"

She replied in a whispered voice, as Yuzu just lifted her head and smiled to her happily, leaning forward and bringing her into another loving kiss a moment later, as they both melted into the sweet kiss and held onto each other tightly. Before continuing to make passionate love to each other until the evening was beginning to settle in and Yuzu's Mother would be due home soon enough so they could all have some dinner together.


	21. The Perfect Date

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei lay sighing in her peaceful sleep, cuddling up into Yuzu's bed more and nuzzling into the pillows as she had woken up a few times during the night and was hopeful that she could have a good 'lay-in' this morning, considering the fact that she had decided to take today off from doing any of her online classes.

The dark haired girl only being half-asleep however as she rolled over in the bed and let her lavender eyes slowly open and blink once or twice, as another sigh left her lips, _'I decided to take today off since Yuzu is also off from work so maybe we could spend some time together, which is something we don't get to do a lot these days. But on the other hand...'_ she paused on her thought as she closed her eyes, snuggled into the warm covers more and let her lips form into a smile, _'I don't really feel like getting out of bed just yet,'_ she shrugged her shoulders as she just figured she would stay in bed for a little while longer, before guessing that she might as well get up and have some breakfast.

However just as she was starting to settle back into a short nap she heard footsteps like thunder come from the hallway and a hammering on the door came a moment later, sighing heavily as her eyes snapped back open and she heard her girlfriend's cheerful voice calling to her loudly from the other side of the door.

"Rise and shine Mei, I've made you some breakfast so come quickly and don't let it get cold, okay?" the blond stated happily as she then waited to hear a reply from the younger girl. Mei soon just replying back with a 'Okay, I'm getting up now,' in a low-toned voice, causing Yuzu to happily smile, before she turned on her heel and headed back off to the kitchen, while Mei just slowly sat up in the bed and stretched now.

' _Well I guess I should have expected that she would come and wake me up_ , _'_ she thought as she decided that she might as well do as she had been told and get up, otherwise Yuzu would no doubt just keep coming to pester her more, plus she was feeling quite hungry right about now.

Moving to sit with her legs dangling over the side of the bed, before she stood up and looked down to her stomach feeling a slight pain and knowing it was just one of her cramps starting to kick in while she smiled slightly and rested her hand just above her navel.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered and caressed her small bump, before she soon turned and headed for the bedroom door a moment later ready to leave and go have her breakfast.

...

Yuzu's Mother smiling to Mei and greeting her 'Good morning' as she came walking into the kitchen and sat down beside the elder woman, as Mei replied back to her with a returned smile, before Yuzu came over and quickly placed her girlfriend's freshly made breakfast in front of her on the table, and then headed back into the kitchen to finish off washing the dirty dishes. While Mei just raised her eyebrow slightly to the blonde, and then turned back to Ms Okogi a moment later.

"Would you mind telling me why she is seems so lively this morning?"

She asked in a little bit of a anxious tone as she watched the blonde rush around the kitchen while she still had a beaming smile resting on her face, it seeming like she was super excited about something or other. Ms Okogi just shrugging slightly a moment later as she replied to Mei with another kind smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know Mei. I guess you'll just have to ask her to find out," she simply stated causing the younger girl to just sigh slightly, as she propped herself up on her elbow and went back to watching her girlfriend run around the kitchen, cleaning as she went, while Mei just rolled her eyes and began to eat her breakfast now.

Yuzu stopping for a moment as she turned to Mei and was soon able to get her attention, "Oh Mei once you've finished your breakfast, be sure to take a shower and get dressed as quick as you can okay?" she instructed as she caused Mei to just raise her eyebrow again, pausing on eating her breakfast and looked to the blonde with a bit of a puzzled expression.

"What for?"

"Because I'm taking you out for the day of course!"

Yuzu simply answered as she smiled happily back to the younger girl, walking over to her a moment later and laying a light kiss on her cheek as Mei just continued to look a little confused turning so that she was facing the blonde and watching her as she soon went rushing off back over to the kitchen counter yet again.

"Take me out? Just what are you going on about Yuzu?"

Mei asked, hoping that Yuzu would explain to her what was going on with her, as it seemed like she still didn't quite get just what had gotten into her girlfriend this morning, and was wondering why she was so energetic today, while Yuzu just turned back around to look to her and smiled to the younger girl still.

"Well...I figured since both you and I haven't gotten the chance to really spend all that much time with each other lately, and also since we are free today...we could go on a date! After all it's been almost forever since we've gone on one together," the blonde explained as a slightly nervous smile formed on her lips, Mei just widening her eyes a little in response, while Yuzu blushed and glanced away from the younger girl now.

"But if you are too tired then we could just stay at home I guess. A-anyway what do you say Mei...are you up for it?" she asked nervously as she looked back to Mei with hope-filled eyes, the younger girl still looking a little taken aback, as she soon just sighed and leaned back in her seat, staying silent for a few more moments, before she turned her head away from the blonde and folded her arms across her chest.

"I am a little tired today I guess..." she paused as she caused Yuzu's smile to slightly fade, before she continued a moment later, "But...like you said it has been an awfully long time since we've gone on a date together, so...I wouldn't mind going all that much...I guess," she finished, trailing off a little in a low voice, while Yuzu just widened her eyes, her face lighting up in response.

"YAY! You better finish up your breakfast quickly then. Oh I'll go lay out some cute clothes for you to wear!" she cheered as she smiled happily once again, and quickly finished off washing the dishes, before heading off to her and Mei's bedroom to lay out some clothes for her to wear once she had had her shower, while the younger girl and Ms Okogi just watched the blonde rush off.

Mei sighing to herself and letting a small smile form on her lips, as the elder woman smiled back to her, and she just rolled her lavender eyes again a moment later, soon continuing to eat her breakfast while she waited for Yuzu to come running back into the dining and kitchen area to tell her that her clothes were all laid out for her to get changed into once she had gone for her morning shower.

...

The young couple soon leaving once Mei had had a quick shower and gotten dressed, them riding the train into town as they were both now walking around the shopping mall together. Mei thinking that they were going to probably just browse around some clothing stores as she simply just followed behind Yuzu, while they passed by store after store causing Mei to wonder when or even if they were going to stop at any point and actually go into one of the shops at all.

Sighing slightly as she saw the blonde just smiling happily, holding onto her hand while she led the younger girl through the shopping mall, it seeming like she knew exactly where she was heading to at the moment, however just making Mei more confused as to what they had come here for as she could definitely see that Yuzu had brought her here on their date for some reason or other, but was unsure of what that just might be at this point.

"Yuzu where are you taking me?" the dark haired girl finally decided to ask as it seemed like Yuzu wasn't going to tell her anything of her own accord about what she had planned for this date of theirs at all. The blonde just looking back to Mei with a cheerful smile in reply.

"You'll soon see,"

She simply stated as she continued to lead the younger girl through the shopping mall, while she squeezed onto her hand more, as Mei just rolled her eyes slightly, before she figured Yuzu wouldn't really give her the answer that she wanted, and so just decided to do as the elder girl had said and wait until they got to their destination to see what exactly the blonde had brought them here for.

Luckily it not being all that much longer before the blonde stopped all of a sudden, causing Mei to do the same as she looked to Yuzu's beaming expression with a raised eyebrow, "We're here!" she exclaimed happily causing the younger girl to look around the store that they had stopped in front of as they now stood in the doorway of what looked like a small electronics shop.

"What are we doing in a shop like this?"

Mei asked with a puzzled expression as she glanced round at all the mobile phones and other small devices that were all being displayed on the shelves around them both, Yuzu just standing there with a smile still, not answering for a moment or two, before she blushed a little now and looked to her girlfriend once again.

"Well...I've been thinking for a while now that since I can't always be with you everyday anymore Mei, there may be another way for you to still feel like I am by your side even though I would be somewhere else at the time. So I decided to get you your very own mobile phone!" Yuzu explained happily as she caused Mei to widen her eyes a little in response, while she seemed be getting just what the blonde had brought them here for now.

"So now if you ever feel lonely at all through the day while I'm at work, and you just want to talk to me, you can text or call and I'll answer right away," the elder girl added as she seemed to be getting more excited about all this the more that she talked about it, causing Mei to still look a little lost for words in reply as she stayed silent for a bit longer, before she sighed slightly in response.

"Yuzu you don't have to do this for me, I can get by without having to call you-Mei tried to protest as it was easy to see that she believed that the blonde really didn't need to do this for her, however Yuzu just cut her off as it was clear that she had already made up her mind about all this.

"Nonsense Mei I want to do this for you, besides you're a grown woman now, so it's about time that you had a phone of your own," she stated as Mei seemed a little nervous, guessing that the blonde had already decided this before they left the house this morning, and it wouldn't be an easy task to change her mind now.

"But I don't even know how to use a mobile phone," Mei pointed out as she wasn't really sure that even if Yuzu did get her a phone to use, she doubted she would be able to use it very much, if at all, however the blonde just smiling to her again in response cheerfully.

"Then I'll teach you, now you go and look at the phones and see what you think of them, while I go and talk to the shop assistant for a minute, okay?" she asked as she just caused Mei to give out another sigh and nod slightly in reply, seeing that she wasn't going to be getting out of this anytime soon as the blonde rushed off to and go find the shop assistant, while Mei glanced to all the phones displayed out on the shelves and just shook her head a moment later.

Looking back to Yuzu and watching her happily catching the attention of the shop assistant and calling them over to her, as Mei just walked over to the shelves that were full of mobile phones and glanced at them all, not really seeming all that interested in any of them as she just decided to go along with all this since Yuzu had her mind set on it so much at the moment.

' _I know she's doing this to make up for the fact that she can't always be there for me, and there are times when I do feel a little lonely while being at home by myself, but even so... she doesn't need to go and do something like this for me,'_ Mei thought as she picked up a small flip phone and looked over it, wondering just how it worked, honestly she had never really seen herself using something like it one day and definitely not just to call Yuzu when she felt lonely at all.

' _Then again...I guess I wouldn't mind being able to stay in contact with Yuzu even when she was at work, but I wouldn't want to bother and distract her from her work like that,'_ the dark haired girl shook her head once again as she really didn't see this being all that good of an idea like Yuzu clearly thought it was.

However her lavender eyes soon widening as what Yuzu had said to her just a few moments ago entered her mind and caused her to think as she glanced back over to the blonde and saw her cheerfully talking to the shop assistant with that bright smile still resting on her lips right now.

' _But maybe she's doing this so that she can call me whenever she wants to check up on me, maybe she's doing this not only to calm my worries, but also her own...that's probably why she really wants to do this, and maybe she's right , maybe...I should have a mobile phone of my own by now...'_ Mei paused on her thought as she guessed that Yuzu was most likely doing this for the both of them and not just to reassure her whenever she may be feeling a little lonely while she was at home all by herself through the day.

' _Although I do feel like I might just regret agreeing to this soon enough,'_ she sighed to herself as she saw Yuzu now walking back over to her along with the shop assistant that she had been talking to for the past few minutes.

"So Mei, do you like the look of any of them?" the blonde asked as Mei just put the flip phone that she had picked up back onto the shelf and just shrugged her shoulders, looking back to Yuzu a moment later, while she was still beaming to her happily in response.

"If you have to get me one, then I guess you could just buy one that doesn't cost all that much. Like this one," Mei stated with a disinterested expression as she pointed to an old looking phone that didn't look like it could do much except make texts messages and calls.

Yuzu however frowning as she shook her head and seemed disappointed with the phone that Mei had pointed to, "But Mei you can't do much with an old model like that one, don't you want a more modern looking one like the one I have?" the blonde asked in a bit of a nervous tone as she took out her own phone from her pocket and showed it to Mei, the younger girl just looking back to her blankly as she shrugged her shoulders yet again.

"I'll only be using it for calling and messaging you though, so why should I get a newer model when I won't use it for anything else that it could do?" she simply questioned as she raised her eyebrow slightly to the blonde and folded her arms, while Yuzu pouted a little in response but could see that Mei didn't seem to care if the phone was old or new like she obviously did.

The shop assistant just standing and smiling politely as they waited patiently for a decision to be made, watching as Yuzu whined to Mei about getting a newer looking model, and the younger girl just denying and staring blankly back to her still in return.

The younger girl soon just sighing as she figured this could go on for a while if she and Yuzu just kept going on like this, so she just silenced the blonde by resting her fingers over her lips, causing her to widen her eyes and go quiet now.

"Listen Yuzu, you already do an awful lot for me...and this is just to reassure me when I'm feeling lonely right? So you really don't need to go all out this time," Mei stated as she caused Yuzu to seem taken aback for a few moments, before she just nodded nervously and felt a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as Mei just removed her fingers from covering the blonde's lips while Yuzu took another look at the old fashioned looking mobile phone and frowned again with a sigh.

"Are you sure you want that one Mei?"

Yuzu asked seeming like she had already accepted that Mei wasn't going to go for a newer model, and she guessed she should have expected as much from the younger girl, _'Well she never has shown much interest in phones before now, so I guess it's no surprise that she doesn't want one that's flashy and all hi-tech like mine is,'_ the blonde thought as Mei just nodded back to her in reply.

"Yuzu I've never had a phone of my own so I'd rather have one that I can learn to use easily enough, and not one that would take me ages to try and figure out," she pointed out as she caused Yuzu to just nod back to her a moment later in response.

"You're right Mei, and I guess an older looking model like this one would suit you more than the kind that I have," she agreed in a sort of reluctant tone as another sigh left her lips, it looking like she was disappointed, however that not seeming to be the case for very long as the shop assistant spoke up a moment later catching both Yuzu and Mei's attention now.

"Well actually although that model does seem more old fashioned than others, the technology it has is more advanced than you probably think and I assure that you would be surprised with what it can do," they explained causing Yuzu to now seem more interested as she widened her eyes a little and looked back to the shop assistant with less of a disappointed expression.

"What do you mean?"

She asked with a curious look in her eyes as the shop assistant picked up the old fashioned looking phone from the shelf and began to explain to Yuzu about all that it could do and seeming to interest the blonde more and more as they continued on. While Mei sighed slightly crossing her arms across her chest again and just went to go and look at the phone accessories for a bit as she guessed they would be staying here for quite some time most likely.

Not looking all that interested as her lavender eyes just lazily scanned over all the different accessories, it seeming like she was just waiting for Yuzu to catch her attention and call out to her, however her gaze soon halting all of a sudden and her eyes widened a little, as she caught the sight of a particular striking item that caused her to just stand and stare for a few moments.

"Hey Mei, turns out this phone is pretty amazing, it can take pictures, record videos, use the internet, you can even listen to music on it. Plus its camera is not all that bad either," Yuzu stated as she now came walking over to Mei, having walked away from talking to the shop assistant and seemed like she was a lot more interested in the old fashioned mobile phone that Mei had chosen, and looked quite excited about all the things that it could do.

However the younger girl not seeming to be listening or paying attention to Yuzu at all, as she didn't reply to her and instead just continued to keep her gaze fixed on the item that she had been staring at for a good few minutes now.

The younger girl's distraction seeming to cause Yuzu to look back to her with a curious expression, as she raised her eyebrow to her slightly, before turning and following Mei's gaze, her emerald eyes widened as she now saw that Mei's sight was fixed on a phone strap that had a small deep green bear attached to the end of it.

Yuzu just letting a smile form on her lips, and catching the younger girl's attention a moment later, "Do you want to get that Mei?" she asked and caused Mei to almost instantly look back to her with what seemed like quite the pleading expression, as if she was saying 'yes please' even though she wasn't nodding her head or anything in reply.

The blonde just chuckling slightly as she looked back to the bear phone strap and picked up a light purple one that she saw hanging behind the green one, holding them both up to Mei a moment later, "Look I can get one too, so we can match," she said happily with a bright smile as she caused the younger girl to just nod her head back to her slowly, hiding a slight blush that was starting to spread across her cheeks now.

While Yuzu just nodded back to her in return and went off to go and pay for Mei's new phone as well as their matching phone straps, Mei following behind her as she stood waiting patiently for everything to be purchased and put into a bag for her to have, now seeming to have more of an unreadable expression on her face at this moment.

...

Once Yuzu had paid for everything, clearly being glad she could use her money from her job to buy things for Mei like she had originally wanted to do when she first started to earn money, the young couple than soon headed off to a nearby cafe inside the shopping mall.

Ordering drinks and a bit of lunch for them both since it was getting close to the early afternoon now, and while they waited for their food and drinks Yuzu sat beside Mei at a table, teaching her just how to use her new phone, having already put both her and her Mother's contacts into it so that Mei could call or text them whenever she so desired to.

The younger girl just sitting and listing carefully as she seemed quite interested surprisingly enough as she would nod every so often, while Yuzu went on to explain to her how she could phone and text her or her Mother, as well as how to take pictures and record videos even though the blonde doubted that Mei would ever actually use the phone for anything other than just calling and messaging her and her Mother.

However this not seeming to last for very long as once their food and drinks had come, Mei no longer looked all that interested anymore and was just nodding slightly to show that she was still paying attention to the blonde, while she continued to explain pretty much everything about the new phone to her as the younger girl soon just began to gaze at the green bear that hung from her phone strap instead rather than the actual phone that was currently in Yuzu's hands at the moment.

Yuzu soon noticing Mei's disinterested expression and paused for a moment, guessing that the younger girl had stopped listening to her now and so she let a small smile form on her lips as she thought that she might try something out to see if her girlfriend was actually paying any attention to her or not.

"Hey Mei did you realize that this is the same cafe we came to when we went out on our first official date after we started going out?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow a little and expected Mei to widen her eyes and ask her to repeat what she had said, however the younger girl surprisingly doing the exact opposite of that as she answered the blonde rather quickly it seemed instead.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she questioned in response, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes instead as she was clearly taken aback to hear that Mei actually was listening and paying attention to her still even though she didn't look like she was.

"Umm...yeah, well you might not remember since you were so focused on following that notebook exactly back then, plus a lot sure has happened since then," Yuzu stated in a bit of a low tone, looking back to Mei with a nervous smile as the younger girl nodded slowly back to the her and sighed, glancing down to her stomach and resting a hand over her small bump for a moment, feeling glad that her cramps and morning sickness had been luckily leaving her alone, and not bothering her at all for pretty much the whole day so far.

' _It's kind of strange to think about all the time that has passed, after all we haven't really talked about the baby or anything about my pregnancy symptoms at all today. And so somehow...I feel like today has been a lot like how Yuzu and I used to spend our days together back before I left and we were both still in high school,'_ Mei thought as she went over everything that had happened today and felt a mild case of déjà-vu coming on as she looked to her half empty glass of water and let another heavy sigh leave her lips.

Yuzu hearing her as she looked back to Mei and looked a little concerned towards her as she noticed the lost in thought expression that the younger girl was wearing at the moment, and caught her attention a moment later, "Something the matter Mei?" she asked as she caused Mei to lift her head slightly and look back to her now.

Mei just composing herself and shaking her head in response, "No, I was just thinking..." she paused before she let her gaze drop a little and looked away from the blonde now, "Do you think we've... changed at all since then Yuzu?" she finished in a low voice, causing Yuzu to raise her eyebrow in reply while the younger girl just moved her hands to hold onto her glass and stroke the outside of it with her thumb lightly while she wondered how Yuzu would answer her.

Yuzu just sighing as she answered a moment later, causing Mei to lift her head once again, "Well of course we have, but we're bound to aren't we? After all with all that we've been though together it would be impossible for us to not go through changes right?" she simply stated as Mei widened her eyes and seemed taken aback, while the blonde just smiled back to her in return.

"But I believe although we both have changed since then, we have definitely changed for the better, don't you agree?" she added happily, showing off another bright, beaming smile to Mei, as she seemed at a loss for words for a few moments, before she soon just nodded slowly and hid her expression from the blonde, propping herself up on her elbow and resting her forehead on her palm now as she let another sigh escape her lips, causing Yuzu to look slightly concerned once again back to her.

"Are you getting tired now?" she asked as she could see that Mei didn't have that much energy left in her to carry on this date of theirs, however the younger girl just shaking her head in response as she looked back to Yuzu again.

"No it's okay, I'm a little worn out I guess, but I should still be fine for a while yet," she stated, as her fatigue was clearly getting to her at the moment, however she trying not to show it all that much as she didn't want Yuzu to have to cut their date short because of her.

"Well I did have a couple of other things planned for us to do today, but they most likely will just tire you out even more," Yuzu said as she folded her arms and seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment or two, while Mei just sat quietly and waited to see if the blonde was going to continue talking or not. And since that didn't seem to be the case after a short amount of time the younger girl was about to speak up, but was cut off before she could say anything at all.

"Tell you want Mei, how about we pick this date back up from here on another day when you're not feeling so tired, and for now we can go home and watch a movie together instead?" Yuzu asked with a caring smile to the younger girl, causing Mei to widen her eyes again in response, it seeming like she was going to protest again, however she instead just stayed silent and looked like she was thinking to herself, before she just sighed slightly now.

"That sounds like a good plan,"

She stated as she nodded back to Yuzu and caused her to light up a little and smile happily, glad that the younger girl had agreed to go back home for today without much of a protest at all it seemed, as it was clear that she herself knew she was tired right now, and so she decided to not be so stubborn this time luckily.

"But you know for what it's worth, I really have enjoyed this date today," Mei stated in a bit of a low and nervous voice, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes slightly, it seeming like she was taken aback for a little while, before she soon just smiled again and nodded back to the younger girl a few moments later.

"I'm glad, and I've really enjoyed myself too Mei," she replied happily, beaming once again as Mei just nodded back to her in return, the two of them soon continuing to finish their lunch together, before they left the cafe and shopping mall hand in hand, making their way back onto the train once again as they began their journey back home.

...

The young couple now sitting beside each other on the train ride home as they were still holding onto one another's hands tightly, Mei resting her head on Yuzu's shoulder at the moment, as she had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as they had both gotten onto the train and sat down together.

Mei sighing in her sleep and nuzzling into Yuzu's neck more, as the blonde just looked to the younger girl and smiled to her, squeezing her hand tightly in her grasp and didn't care for what the other people on the train would think, as right now it honestly felt like she and Mei were the only people in the world and no one else mattered.

Yuzu not seeing how this day could have gone any better than it had as she was really glad that she had decided to go on this little date today with Mei, and even though it didn't last all that long it had been perfect for the both of them nonetheless.

The blonde now just resting her head against Mei's as she kissed her lightly and gazed to her peaceful sleeping face with a loving expression, "I love you so much Mei," she whispered out, doubting that the younger girl had heard her at all, but saying it anyway as she wrapped her free arm around Mei and cuddled her close.

"And I promise I'll keep on working hard to make more of an effort, so that we can have more days like this to spend together," she added as she lay another light kiss upon Mei's forehead and sighed happily to herself.

The two staying like that for the whole ride home, as they only separated once they had arrived at the station and soon got off the train to start making their way back to their small apartment that they shared along with Yuzu's Mother. Where the elder woman would no doubt be waiting for them both to return to so that they could all have dinner in a little while and then the young couple could spend their evening watching a movie together just like Yuzu had said they would.


	22. A Friend In Need

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **This chapter is set about a week after the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

A slight amount of tension seemed to be hanging in the air as quite the awkward silence had fallen upon Mei and Yuzu, the blonde standing in the kitchen at the moment, washing the dirty dishes in the sink. Although she didn't look like she was paying much attention to the task that she was currently doing, as every so often she would stop and glance over to the dining table where the younger girl was sitting and just finishing off her dinner right now.

Mei not looking back to Yuzu at all, as she continued to just eat her dinner and not pay any attention to the blonde it seemed at the moment, while Yuzu sighed a little as she had been thinking about something lately and was wondering if she should talk to the younger girl about what was on her mind, or if she should just leave her be until later.

However the blonde soon just shaking her head a little and stopping what she was doing, figuring that she might as well see if she could get her girlfriend's attention and talk to her for a few minutes as she shrugged slightly and dried her hands, before she turned and walked over to the side counter that was near to the dining table, looking to the younger girl while she just seemed to be content with eating her dinner and reading a book that was laying open beside her on the table at the moment.

"Hey Mei do you still have my phone number in your contacts?" Yuzu asked in a little bit of a nervous voice as she was able to catch Mei's attention rather easily, while the younger girl glanced up from her book and simply just nodded back to the blonde in response.

"Oh that's good, I was just wondering if you still have it or not since you haven't been sending me any messages during work in a few days, so I thought something might have happened and you might have accidently deleted me or..." Yuzu trailed off as she seemed to be rambling nervously at the moment while she looked away from Mei a little, causing the younger girl to just sigh and raise her eyebrow to the blonde in return.

"Yuzu I don't need to message you every single day that you go to work," Mei stated as she had only had her phone for a couple of weeks and had already been kind of regretting getting it as of lately, while Yuzu just smiled back to her nervously in response.

"I know, I know but..." Yuzu paused as she sighed slightly, before turning away from Mei again a moment later, "but I like to know that you're doing okay here by yourself, plus you hardly ever reply whenever I text you from work" she added in a lowered and quite mumbled tone as Mei just rolled her eyes in response and closed her book, guessing that she wasn't going to be able to read much more of it and so just pushed it away from her, before she looked back to Yuzu again and caught her attention by clearing her throat a little now.

"Yuzu I don't reply back to you very often because I'm busy with my online classes at the time, and you should be working rather than just messaging me all day," she pointed out as Yuzu just nodded back to her a moment later in response.

"Right but-

"And I know you worry about me a lot, but you really have no reason to; if I need you at any time throughout the day then I will message or call you, otherwise just try and focus on your work more okay?" Mei said, cutting the blonde off as she now gave an softened expression to Yuzu and caused her to turn back to her again, as her eyes widened a little and she just smiled a moment later, nodding back to the younger girl slowly in reply.

"Okay, sorry Mei,"

She apologized as she knew she really didn't need to get herself so worked up about these kind of things, while the younger girl just let a small smile form on her lips in return, before they both heard a sudden slight knocking at the door, causing them to look to each other for a moment or two, as Mei picked up her now empty plate and stood up from her chair.

"Could you get that please Yuzu?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and put her plate in the sink, ready to be washed while the blonde just smiled back to her and nodded in reply.

"Of course!"

She replied in a cheerful voice before she almost instantly went off to go and answer the door, leaving Mei to just sigh slightly, shaking her head at the way the blonde perked up so quickly after she seemed so nervous and anxious just a few moments ago.

Yuzu happily walking over to the front door and resting her hand on the handle, before she turned it a little _'Who could be visiting at this time?'_ she thought to herself as it was rather late into the evening right now, and they didn't usually ever get visitors coming to see them at around this time. However the blonde simply just shrugging her shoulders as she slowly opened the door and greeted their guest with a welcoming smile.

However as she opened the door she was instantly surprised to see just who had come to visit them so late in the day, her emerald eyes widening a little as there on their doorstep was a drenched Matsuri, her clothes being soaked through because of the rain, and her short, light pink hair dripping at the moment as the younger girl just looked back to Yuzu nervously.

"Hey Yuzu-chan, sorry to disturb you at such a late hour like this, but...I didn't really know of anywhere else to go," she stated in a low tone, her body shivering slightly from the cold and a slight smile resting upon her lips, which definitely seemed forced at the moment.

"Matsuri? What are you doing here so late?"

Yuzu asked as she looked concerned for the younger girl now, looking over her drenched and shivering body and wondering just how long she had been out in the rain for, it looking like she obviously wasn't dressed for the wet weather as she was only wearing a very thin jacket, with a t-shirt underneath, along with a fairly short skirt and some old looking shoes that had been soaked right through, making it seem like they were quite possibly ruined now.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain...can I come in for a bit?" Matsuri nervously just asked back as she rubbed the back of her neck and gave the blonde another weak smile, the younger girl definitely not seeming to be herself at the moment as Yuzu just nodded quickly in reply.

"Yeah sure, of course," she said as she brought the younger girl inside quickly and took her soaked jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack to dry, and then leading Matsuri into the lounge a moment later.

Mei seeing the two come walking through the kitchen and dining area, as she watched them go into the lounge and looked a little confused, before she too came to join them both in the lounge as she looked to Matsuri with a curious expression at the moment.

"What happened, why is Matsuri here?" she asked as she looked to Yuzu with a puzzled expression, the blonde just sitting the younger girl down on to the sofa, before she walked over to Mei and sighed a little in response to her.

"I'm not sure,"

She looked concerned for their close friend, as she glanced back to her and noticed how the younger girl was spacing out a little and seemed to be quite distant at the moment, as something had clearly caused her to act so different from how she normally would.

"Could you go and bring her some water please Mei?" Yuzu turned back to her girlfriend as Mei just nodded a moment later in response to the blonde.

"Sure,"

She replied before turning and walking off back to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Matsuri and soon coming back a few minutes later, while Yuzu came to sit down beside Matsuri on the sofa and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, clearly seeing that something was wrong with the younger girl, and wondering just what it could be.

"Thank you Mei-san,"

Matsuri said in a lowered tone as Mei came walking back into the lounge and put the glass of water for the younger girl on the coffee table, as Mei just nodded back to her with a caring expression, while she sat herself down on the arm beside Yuzu, both of them looking to Matsuri and watching her take a mouthful of her water, before she put the glass back onto the table and sighed a little.

"Can you tell us what happened Matsuri?"

Yuzu asked as she smiled to the younger girl slightly and rubbed her back a little in a comforting way, while Matsuri just took a deep breath and looked back to the blonde with a nervous expression, slowly nodding her head a moment later in reply.

"Harumi and I...we had a fight,"

She confessed after a short pause as she turned her head slightly, and looked to the floor instead, as Mei and Yuzu just glanced to each other for a moment both of them seeming a little worried before the blonde turned back to the younger girl and smiled to her again.

"Okay, but you two are always arguing right-

"This was different!" Matsuri raised her voice as she cut Yuzu off and quickly shook her head, while she caused for Mei and Yuzu to look a little taken aback in response.

"We yelled at each other so much, and there was even a point where she looked like she was ready to smack me. Everything...it just got so out of hand, and...I...I'm not sure how we can come back from it," the younger girl explained as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, having to choke back slight sobs, and wiping her eyes while Yuzu glanced back to Mei again, as it seemed like they were both wondering just what they should do at this point, it being clear that they wanted to help Matsuri right now, but being a little unsure of exactly how to.

Yuzu nervously looking back to Matsuri as she tried to think of something to say to the younger girl at the moment, "Hey, you know Mei and I have been arguing about something as well lately," she stated with a slight smile, it seeming like she was trying to change the subject and maybe see if she could cheer Matsuri up a little and get her talking more, however she just caused Mei to glare at her in response.

"Yuzu that's not the same thing as this," she said as she didn't feel that what Yuzu seemed to be doing would help much in this sort of situation; however the blonde just smiled back to her and nodded.

"I know, I know but I'm just trying to see if we can keep her talking for now,"

Yuzu lowered her voice as she winked to Mei causing her to just raise her eyebrow slightly back to the blonde, as she couldn't really see this idea of Yuzu's going all that well, but just sighed as she whispered out the word 'Fine', and gave a gesture for her girlfriend to just try out what her plan was, while she turned away and waited to see just how this would go for the elder girl right now.

"Oh yeah, what is it this time?"

Matsuri asked as she lifted her head a little and seemed to let her lips form into a small smile that luckily didn't look as forced as her earlier ones had been, although she was still speaking in a rather low voice and obviously wasn't back to her usual self just yet.

"Well I got this new mobile phone for Mei a couple of weeks ago and-" Yuzu started to explain as she seemed hopeful when she saw Matsuri looking interested and so decided to carry on with her idea, but was soon interrupted by the younger girl as she looked like she was trying to not let herself breakdown at the moment and kept what she was really feeling hidden right now.

"You got Mei-san a phone, can I see it?"

She asked as she tried to hide the fact that she was still very much on the verge of tears at the moment as Yuzu widened her eyes a little and looked worried to the younger girl, before she soon just nodded and asked Mei if she could have her phone for a few minutes.

Mei just shrugging her shoulders simply as she took out her phone from her pocket and handed it to Yuzu, the blonde thanking her with a smile, before she gave the mobile phone to Matsuri and the younger girl instantly started looking it over, "A bit of an old model, but that's what I expected from Mei-san," she commented as she noticed how Mei's phone didn't have a touch screen like her and Yuzu's did, smiling to the other two, as they could both see that she was just trying to act like her normal self while still hiding what she truly felt at the moment.

"Yeah I did try to convince her to get a newer model, but as you can see she wouldn't budge, although that phone can do much more than I first thought it could," Yuzu smiled as she wanted to see if she could keep this up for a little while, trying to just let Matsuri relax for a bit, and hoped that she would soon not feel like she had to hold back what she was actually feeling right now.

"And that's not the only thing she's been bugging me about since getting me the phone, she keeps calling and messaging me all the time while she's at work, even though I've told her to stop before now," Mei added as she chimed in with what sounded like a bit of a annoyed voice, causing Yuzu to turn back to her and look taken aback, before she soon just smiled nervously to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I can definitely see that," Matsuri chuckled a little as she looked at all the missed calls and seemly endless text messages that were all from the blonde and looked back to Mei for a moment, "Hey can I add myself and Harumi into your contacts Mei-san?" she asked as she caused the elder girl to just look back to her with a blank stare and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Sure, I guess,"

She simply said as she nodded to the younger girl, while she seemed to smile a little more, quickly taking out her own mobile phone and adding her and Harumi's contacts into Mei's phone. Pausing for a moment as she looked over Harumi's name on her contacts list and let her smile fade as she sighed slightly and handed the phone back to Mei now, turning away from them both again.

"I guess it has been a while since we've hang out together at all," she said in an almost whispered tone, it sounding like she was just thinking out loud to herself as she looked down to the floor yet again, while Yuzu looked concerned for the younger girl again and tried to quickly think of something to say to Matsuri as to not let her go all quiet on them now.

"Yeah, well we have all been busy over these last few weeks," she smiled as she shrugged a little, causing Matsuri to just nod back in response.

"That's true I guess,"

She replied as she took another mouthful of her water, before just holding the glass in her two hands and stroked the side of it with her thumb slowly, while Yuzu tried to think of something more to say that would keep the younger girl talking, Mei sighing as she could see Yuzu struggling and just decided she might as well help her girlfriend out and speak up for her instead.

"Well we told you what Yuzu and I have been arguing about lately, so...is there any chance that you can tell us what this fight between you and Taniguchi-san was all about now?" she asked in a bit of a low voice, causing Yuzu to look back to her seeming surprised and wondered if that was really the kind of question they should be asking Matsuri at the moment since she was still fighting back tears each time she talked, and bringing up the fight she had with Harumi might just cause her to break down completely at this point.

However Matsuri surprisingly soon answered as she just shrugged her shoulders and didn't even bother looking up from the floor this time at all, "I don't even remember what is was about, or what caused it in the first place," she stated with sigh, before she glanced back to the other two, while they expected the younger girl to not want to talk about it all, but she just continued on although it was clear to see that she was still close to tears at the moment.

"All I know is...I've...never seen her that angry before,"

She whispered out, wiping her eyes again with her arm as she was somehow still able to keep herself from crying, it seeming like she was trying to compose herself, while Mei and Yuzu looked to each other again, knowing that even though the younger girl was talking still, now wasn't the time to try and find out what had really happened between her and Harumi, as they both wondered if they could help out the younger girl in any way at all.

A short silence falling on them all, but it luckily not lasting for very long as Matsuri soon broke it after a few minutes, "Where's your Mom Yuzu-chan?" she asked as she seemed to have collected herself a little now and looked back to the blonde with a wondering expression, while Yuzu was dragged out of her thoughts and looked back to her, before she replied to the younger girl.

"She's working late tonight, why?" Yuzu questioned as she raised her eyebrow slightly, and caused Matsuri to nervously look away from her, hesitating for a few moments before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and lowered her voice again.

"I was just wondering if it's not a problem for you...could I stay here for tonight?" she spoke in almost a whisper, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and Mei doing the same as they both looked back to Matsuri, while she just rubbed her arm nervously in response.

"I mean I understand if I can't, it's just that I can't bear to face Harumi right now, and I don't want to go home since my parents likely won't be there anyway," she trailed off slightly, as Yuzu just soon shook her head and quickly replied to the younger girl as she felt a little foolish for not suggesting it herself.

"Matsuri of course you can stay here, after all you shouldn't be alone right now," the blonde simply stated causing Matsuri to widen her eyes and lift her head, looking surprised as Yuzu just smiled back to her happily, before she turned to Mei who also seemed to be a little taken aback at the moment.

"Right Mei?"

She asked with a pleading expression to her girlfriend, soon gesturing for Matsuri to do the same as Mei looked between them both and just rolled her eyes slightly a few moments later, giving in rather quickly as she guessed that she would just get guilt tripped and pestered by Yuzu if she refused at all, and she knew that the blonde was right this time as she sighed and nodded in reply.

"Well you shouldn't go walking back out in the rain, after all you're already soaking wet so you might as well stay the night and have a bath in order to not catch a cold and we'll wash your clothes for- Mei said as she knew Matsuri not being by herself was probably the best thing for her right now, Yuzu soon cutting her off as she cheered and smiled back to the younger girl again.

"See, it's no problem at all," she simply stated as Matsuri just smiled back to her and nodded, wiping her eyes again as she looked to Mei a moment later and thanked her for letting her stay, the dark haired girl just softened her expression and narrowed her eyes a little now in response.

"But it's just for tonight, got it?"

She warned as Yuzu and Matsuri both just nodded back to her in reply, while she just stood up from the sofa arm and watched the blonde soon lead the younger girl into their bedroom so that she could get some clean clothes for her, Mei just walking back into the kitchen as she finished off washing the dishes for Yuzu, before they all had a bath and a couple of hours later they all started getting ready for bed together.

...

Yuzu now laying out a futon on the bedroom floor for Matsuri as she looked over to her girlfriend and the younger girl who were sitting beside each other on Yuzu and Mei's bed, talking to one another about mostly the baby and how Mei had been doing with juggling pregnancy along with her online classes, as well as what Matsuri was doing in school right now, it seeming like they were just having a nice catch up and both of them avoiding to bring up anything to do with what had happened between Matsuri and Harumi at the moment.

A smile slowly forming onto Yuzu's lips as she could see Matsuri smiling to Mei and it luckily didn't seem all that forced as she noticed how the younger girl did look to be a little cheered up now and was no longer fighting to hold back tears anymore which the blonde was happy to see.

Mei not looking all that interesting in the conversation very much, however Yuzu was glad that she was at least talking to the younger girl and causing her to relax more as although she wasn't yet back to her usual self, she did look much less distant and more comfortable than she did before.

"Alright, the futon's ready for you Matsuri," Yuzu stated as she caught the other two's attention and caused them both to look back to her, as Matsuri nodded and stood from the bed a moment later.

"Thanks Yuzu-chan and thank you both again for letting me stay here," she said as she walked over to the futon and sat down on it, making herself comfortable as Yuzu just waved a hand to her and smiled to her happily.

"Don't mention it,"

She simply replied as she climbed onto her own bed, Mei already having lay down and pulled the covers over herself as Yuzu soon did the same, glad that they were able to help Matsuri in this small way tonight, thinking that they could hopefully do more for her tomorrow after they had all had a good night's rest.

However the younger girl looking a little nervous as she still sat up on her futon and sighed a little, seeming like she was thinking about something now, causing Yuzu to look to her with a wondering expression, as she sat back up in her bed and could tell that there was certainly something bothering Matsuri. And so soon catching her attention a moment later and dragging her out of her thoughts now.

"Are you okay Matsuri?" she asked with a bit of a nervous tone, as she caused the younger girl to look back to her now, as she just nodded back to the blonde and forced a slight smile in response.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering..." she paused as she seemed to hesitate a little and bite her bottom lip, turning away from the blonde and holding her head slightly low as she continued in a much lower tone a few moments later, "Do you think...Harumi and I could break up after this?" she questioned, clenching on to the covers in her fists clearly thinking about her girlfriend at the moment. While Yuzu widened her eyes and looked taken aback, however soon just sighing and softening her expression smiling in response to the younger girl.

"Of course you won't Matsuri," she answered in a confident tone as she caused Matsuri to look back to her with a surprised expression, while the blonde just looked back to her reassuringly, "You'll see tomorrow we'll call Harumin up and get this whole thing all sorted out," she added giving Matsuri an encouraging expression and causing her to just soon smile back to her slightly in return.

Matsuri just nodding as she lay down on her futon and cuddled up to go to sleep, while Yuzu just let out a deep sigh and said goodnight to the other two, before she did the same and snuggled up to Mei under the covers, nuzzling into her neck as Mei just nuzzled her back and hoped that the blonde was right and that tomorrow everything would turn out better for their two friends.

' _I'm sure we can them help to fix this, after all Matsuri and Harumin have always helped Mei and I whenever we've had a problem of any sort, so now it's time that we did the same for them,'_ Yuzu thought as she nodded to her herself, seeming to already be thinking up a plan of what Mei and her could do to help out their two friends with their relationship troubles tomorrow.


	23. Helping To Fix A Troubled Relationship

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei, Yuzu and Matsuri waking up the next morning roughly around the same time, although it not seeming like any of them had gotten that much sleep through the night, as the blonde now stood in the kitchen fixing up some breakfast for them all, while the other two sat at the dining table beside each other and were casually conversing with one another, as they waited for the food to be ready and for Yuzu to come and join them at the table. Yuzu's Mother having already come home during the night and was currently still in bed at the moment catching up on her sleep from working late yesterday.

"So how did you two sleep last night?" Matsuri asked propping herself up on her elbow as she looked to Mei, and occasionally would glance over to the blonde in the kitchen, clearly seeming to be hungry for some breakfast right about now.

"No better than you I imagine, since I could hear you constantly tossing and turning all night," Mei simply answered as she shrugged with a slight sigh, looking to the younger girl with a tired expression, while Matsuri just smiled back to her nervously in response.

"Sorry about that, I haven't slept on a futon in quite a while,"

She said slightly turning away from the elder girl, as Mei didn't really look all that bothered as she just shook her head and waved a hand back to Matsuri, seeming to have a feeling that there was most likely something else that had kept the younger girl awake last night besides just some discomfort.

"It's not a problem really, after all I've kind of gotten used to not getting all that much sleep at this point," Mei stated as she rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and sighed a little. Matsuri smiling in return as she ran a hand through her short hair, before she turned back to the elder girl and leaned forward in her chair, propping herself up on both elbows now.

"You know I'm actually quite surprised though," she spoke in more of a relaxed tone as her smile was slowly forming into a smirk at the moment, while Mei looked back to her with a raised eyebrow in return.

"About what?"

"The fact that you two weren't the reason for keeping me up last night, after all your hormones are still raging I bet, Mei-san," Matsuri stated causing Mei to just roll her eyes slightly and look away from the younger girl in response.

"While it's true that my hormones and pregnancy symptoms are still giving me trouble every so often throughout the day, I can still control myself," she explained as she could clearly see that Matsuri was pretty much back to her usual self right now, being back to her teasing and normal antics it seemed.

Mei being unsure if she should really be glad about this or not after all it was good that the younger girl was back to her regular self once again, but then again her regular self was often quite the annoyance to have around especially for the dark haired girl.

"Oh yeah, and what about Yuzu-chan, is it the same for her?" Matsuri asked raising her own eyebrow now and waiting to hear an answer, as Mei simply just sighed and decided to not reply as she hoped that Yuzu would be done with their breakfast soon enough and they could luckily move on from this conversation.

Yuzu smiling as she looked over to the other two talking to each other, seeing that classic smirk on Matsuri's face and it giving her a little bit of relief as she was afraid that they wouldn't see the younger girl acting like herself again until after everything was sorted out with her girlfriend.

But it luckily seeming like Matsuri was a lot more relaxed now and although they hadn't yet brought up what had caused her to come round and spend the night yesterday, the blonde could tell that it was likely still on the younger girl's mind, however she was choosing to not focus on it at the moment although they all knew they'd have to talk about it sooner or later.

However Yuzu choosing to continue avoiding bringing up that difficult subject as she was just happy to see Matsuri being her usual self again, and didn't want to bring her down like how she was last night. But she knew things might soon just have to come to that sometime today as she didn't imagine the younger girl staying for more than one night would be all that good of an idea for any of them at the moment.

The blonde sighing slightly as she was soon finishing off making breakfast for them all, having stopped focusing on her own thoughts and chose to just silently listen to the casual conversation that was still going on between the other two girls while they continued to wait patiently for their food together.

"So are cramps and sleepless nights the only thing bothering you, or are you still having things like cravings and all that?" Matsuri asked the elder girl as it luckily seemed like she had changed the subject from her teasing and was now just wondering about how Mei's pregnancy was going, which Mei was quite thankful for really.

The dark haired girl simply however just shrugging her shoulders as her symptoms actually hadn't been giving her too much trouble lately, "Not really," she replied, shaking her head a little in response causing the younger girl to just nod back to her, before they both turned their heads as they heard Yuzu speak from the kitchen a moment later.

"She often likes to eat pickled onions lately," the blonde stated as she gave a smile to her girlfriend, Mei just staring blankly to her in reply, while Matsuri gave a look of distaste to the elder girl sitting beside her at the table.

"Really, but they're so gross and bitter," she said, shivering at the mere thought of eating one pickled onion, no matter having multiple ones daily like she imagined Mei was at the moment.

"I actually ate those before getting pregnant Yuzu,"

Mei pointed out as she gave Yuzu a slight cold stare causing her to just smile back to her nervously, while the blonde was now coming over to the dining table with a freshly made breakfast for them all to eat together, setting down their plates of food and drinks before she herself sat down next to her girlfriend.

"True, but you eat them even more now than before though,"

Yuzu replied in more of a low tone as Mei's cold stare was soon turning into a slight glare that caused the blonde to nervously turn away from her and begin to quickly dig into her breakfast, while Matsuri just chuckled a little at the other two acting as they always do and it bringing her some peace for now, until she knew she would have to eventually face the reality of what had caused her to come here and spend the night in the first place.

Their breakfast being passed by with mostly just more casual conversations about random topics, it seeming like all of them were kind of avoiding bringing up what had happened between Matsuri and Harumi yesterday as they knew it would upset this relaxing atmosphere that they were all simply enjoying at the moment, however all of them knowing they would have to talk about it sooner or later.

A silence soon seeming to have fallen on the three as they all sat just finishing off their breakfast together, Mei and Yuzu looking to each other with anxious expressions as they both wondered if they should finally bring up the topic that they had been avoiding to talk about, or if they should continue to just put it off and carry on with their casual conversations for now.

Meanwhile Matsuri seemed to have gone a little distant on the other two as she just pushed the remaining food around her plate with her fork, currently propping herself up on her elbow as she sighed slightly, and glanced to Yuzu and Mei a moment later.

The blonde just smiling back to her nervously and Mei seeming to be kind of more lost in her thoughts at the moment, as it was obvious to the younger girl that the other two were most likely trying to think of ways to approach what had brought Matsuri to their doorstep last night, without it causing her to feel upset once again.

However Matsuri seeming to be more comfortable, as well as more willing to talk to the other two than she was last night, as she soon just let out another deep sigh and pushed her plate away from her, giving Mei and Yuzu a raised eyebrow as she caught their attention now and caused them both to look back to her in return.

"You know you two don't have to keep tip-toeing around this so much, I know you both most probably want to ask me what we should do in order to try and get Harumi and I to make up right?" she asked as she could clearly pretty much guess just what the other two were thinking about at the moment as Mei and Yuzu just glanced to each other nervously, before they both looked back to the younger girl again seeing that there was no point in avoiding this subject and luckily it seemed like Matsuri was more willing and able to talk about it all than she was last night.

Mei sighing slightly as she figured they might as well ask the question that had been on their minds since Matsuri showed up at their door last night, asking to stay over and only telling them that her and Harumi had had some sort of fight.

"Well actually we were wondering if you could now tell us just what exactly happened between you and Taniguchi-san, after all you said you two had a fight, but unless we know a little more information about what this fight was about and what started it all, we can't be of that much help to you two," Mei explained as she and Yuzu clearly did want to help Matsuri and Harumi with their troubles but simply couldn't do so without knowing more about the full story and what had really happened yesterday that caused things to get as out of hand as they had.

Yuzu just nodding in agreement to Matsuri, as the younger girl looked back to the two with a slightly uneasy expression on her face, guessing that she would need to tell the other two about what had really happened between her and Harumi last night eventually, but being unsure if she could explain it all to them considering the fact that most of the argument she had with her girlfriend just seemed to mash together as she went back and tried to remember it all.

' _I should tell them I guess, even though it is a bit hard to explain I should still tell them what happened so that they can maybe help Harumi and I fix things and make up. But then again...there's no guarantee that even if I am able to tell them about everything, they can then be able to help me out that much,'_ the younger girl thought as she sighed slightly turning away from the other two, before she soon just glanced back to Mei and Yuzu while they both looked to her waiting with wondering and still quite nervous expressions.

' _Guess I won't really know until I try,'_ Matsuri shrugged her shoulders before she now turned her full attention onto the other two and faced them both again, Mei and Yuzu showing that they were listening intently as they learned forward and waited for the younger girl to start telling them what this 'fight' between her and Harumi had really all been about.

"Well like I said last night, it's all a little difficult to explain, and to be honest I don't really know where I should start from- Matsuri stated seeming to be unsure of just how she was going to tell the other two about everything, and soon getting interrupted by Yuzu a couple of moments later.

"Then start from the beginning," the blonde said as she caused the younger girl to pause and grow silent for a little while as she seemed to be thinking, while Mei just glared slightly to her girlfriend for interrupting Matsuri like she had.

However the younger girl not staying silent for too long luckily as she soon just shrugged her shoulders and nodded to herself, seeming like she had figured out just where she should start from to explain to Mei and Yuzu all about what had really happened between her and Harumi yesterday before she came to them both.

"I know you two see Harumi and I arguing a lot about random things, but this time it was different. It started off like one of our normal fights; I had come round to Harumi's to hopefully spend the night with her since she has been really busy lately with her job. But she was tired once she got home and didn't want to do anything but sleep, which is understandable considering how hard she works at that assistant job of her's," Matsuri started to explain from the very beginning as she went back in her mind and tried to remember everything that had happened yesterday, while the other two just sat listening carefully to her, nodding their heads every so often in response to show they were following along so far.

"Anyway I may have been a bit selfish and complained about the fact that we never spend time together anymore because of her job and when we do she's too exhausted to do anything at all. She tried to reason with me and said 'You wanted me to get a full-time job right? And I get that it's not ideal but this one is the best I've got for now', but I didn't let it end there, I probably should have now that I look back on it, however...that's not the case and it didn't take long for me to get carried away like I pretty much always do and I told her 'Sometimes I wish you didn't have that stupid job' and things just kinda escalated from there I guess," the younger girl soon bawling her hands into tight fists as she thought back on how quickly her fight with Harumi had gotten so heated, almost like a switch had just flipped or something and it became so much more than just one of their regular arguments.

"She began telling me that 'I was complaining about her not having a job for so long, and now that she had finally gotten one all I did was moan about it', I told her that 'I wanted her to have a steady job, and not one that would take away all her time like this one does', and before long we were both screaming at each other, she saying that 'she was doing this all for us and our future together', to which I just replied by yelling that, 'I never asked for her to do that', and from there... everything just got worse and...So out of hand," Matsuri now finding she was struggling a little to keep talking as she soon could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes when remembering that angry expression that Harumi had on her face at the time, and felt that the fight had really been mostly her fault after all.

"I eventually said under my breath that 'well if it causes you this much trouble, then maybe we shouldn't have a future together after all', she heard it of course and looked really surprised to hear me say such a thing, to be honest...I'm quite surprised I said it as well now. Harumi then screamed at me 'If that's how you really feel then you can just get out already!' and you two can probably guess what happened after that," Matsuri paused for a moment as she glanced to the other two, Mei and Yuzu both just nodding back to her with slight sighs, before the blonde spoke up choosing to not be so silent and chime in now.

"You left and came here right?" she asked, although she didn't really need to be told an answer since she could easily guess what had happened, but Matsuri nodding in reply anyway and going on to finish off her explanation about everything.

"I did walk around in the rain a little, not really knowing where to go, and I guess without really thinking I ended up coming to your door," she stated assuming she had walked to Mei and Yuzu's more on impulse than anything else as Yuzu just nodded in response. The younger girl sighing as she glanced away from the other two wondering what they would both say in reply, while Mei and Yuzu looked like they were lost in thought for a few minutes taking in all that Matsuri had said, as the three sat in complete silence once again.

"So now you two know what happened, what do you think I should do to fix all this?" Matsuri soon asked after a short pause in a bit of a nervous tone, as she looked back to the other two and waited for them to reply to her.

Mei looking back to her a moment later as she spoke up now, "Well...is that how you really feel? Do you really think that Taniguchi-san and you shouldn't have a future together?" she questioned in what seemed like quite the serious tone, as she caused Matsuri to widen her eyes and look taken aback, as well as causing Yuzu to do the same in response.

"Of-of course not!" the younger girl raised her voice as she didn't know how to reply at first, just looking to Mei's narrowed lavender eyes, before she quickly soon shook her head and answered her, "I just said that in the heat of the moment...I didn't really mean it I swear...I love Harumi after all...so there's no way that I would..." she trailed off slightly as her voice became lower with each word that she said, while Mei simply raised her eyebrow in return.

"Then shouldn't you tell her that?" she asked, causing Matsuri to widen her eyes again and look back to the elder girl in surprise, Mei just giving her a softened expression as the younger girl looked to Yuzu a moment later who soon just gave her an encouraging smile in return.

"I can give her a call if you want?"

She offered as Matsuri stayed silent, but soon just nodded back to the blonde before she let her head hang a little, feeling slightly relieved to get all this off her chest, however that relief quickly turning into uneasiness as she was clearly nervous about having to talk to her girlfriend again, even though she knew she would have to do it eventually, after all she couldn't just avoid Harumi for much longer.

Yuzu soon leaving Mei and Matsuri in the dining and kitchen area as she walked into her bedroom and phoned up Harumi, the brunette luckily having picked up her phone and now answered the blonde's call.

"Good morning Yuzucchi, what's up?" she asked in a what sounded like quite the tired voice, as Yuzu noticed this and felt a little nervous as she greeted the brunette back.

"Morning Harumin, sorry if I woke you up, but I um...Matsuri came round last night- Yuzu started to explain figuring she might as well get right to the point, hoping that the other girl would be willing to talk still and not just shut down on her or something. However Harumi cut the blonde off as a slight chuckle could be heard in her voice in response.

"Ah so she ran off to you? I thought she might," she stated smiling slightly, and running a hand through her long hair, as she sighed a little.

"Yeah, she spent the night and told Mei and me all about the fight that you two had, shall I put her on so you can talk to her?" Yuzu questioned, hoping that the brunette would be willing to talk with Matsuri, but unfortunately Harumi quickly denying the blonde's offer.

"No you don't need to do that, but...could you tell her something for me?" Harumi simply asked back causing Yuzu to seem confused in return as she wondered just what the other girl was going to ask of her.

"Sure," she replied as she waited to hear what Harumi wanted to tell her, while hoping there was still some way that she could get the brunette to talk with Matsuri and have them sort this all out.

Meanwhile Matsuri and Mei were still sitting in silence in the dining and kitchen area, sat at the dining table as they both waited for Yuzu to come back into the room, Mei looking to the younger girl and watching her look down to the floor, as she still clenched her fists tightly.

The elder girl feeling like she should probably say something to reassure Matsuri, however being unsure of what to say at this point, and luckily enough it seemed like she didn't need to say anything at all as just before she was about to break the silence and say something, Yuzu came walking back into the room and caused both of them to turn to her in response now.

"What did she say?" the younger girl asked as she quickly noticed that Yuzu wasn't holding her phone in her hand, which most likely meant that her phone call with Harumi had either ended, or the brunette hadn't picked up at all.

Yuzu sighing as she seemed to have a bit of a nervous expression on her face, answering after a short pause while the other two gave her wondering looks and waited for her to reply, "She wants to meet up with you," she stated simply causing Matsuri to widen her eyes a little as she wasn't expecting Harumi to want to see or talk to her again after their fight, and although she was glad that her girlfriend was willing to maybe fix things with her, she gulped at the mere thought of having to face the brunette again, knowing she would no doubt still be angry with her, and fearing for what just might happen once they had met up.

"You should go then, after all this could be your chance to talk with Taniguchi-san and try to fix things between you two, like you want to," Mei stated as she gave the younger girl an encouraging expression. Matsuri looking back to her nervously as she knew she was right, and she had to face Harumi soon rather than later.

"I know I need to talk with her, and apologise to her, but..." Matsuri paused as she spoke in a low voice, turning away from the other two, sighing a little as she felt a bit at war with herself at the moment. Trying to think of something it seemed, before an idea soon luckily entered her mind now.

"Could you two come with me?" she asked in a very quiet voice, feeling nervous and uneasy about going to see Harumi again after what had happened between them, and seeming to only be willing to go if Mei and Yuzu tagged along with her.

Mei glancing to Yuzu and giving a slight shrug in response, as the blonde just let her lips form into a smile and nodded in reply to the younger girl, "Of course we will," she said causing Matsuri to give out a sigh of slight relief, before she thanked the other two and felt a little more confident just by knowing that she wouldn't have to do this all alone, having Mei and Yuzu beside her to reassure, support and help her through it all if she may need them at any point.

...

The three soon all leaving the apartment together and heading off to where Harumi had said she wanted to meet up with Matsuri at, as they all soon ended up at a rather small park near to where Harumi lived.

Mei and Yuzu sitting down at one of the benches in a little picnic area, while Matsuri paced back and forth near to them, both of them watching her as she went over inside her head what exactly she would say to Harumi once she got here, as they all waited for her to show up at the arranged meeting place.

Them not having to wait for very long at all it seemed as only a few minutes had passed when Mei and Yuzu soon saw Harumi enter the park and come walking over to them all. The two getting Matsuri's attention and gesturing for her to look to her girlfriend, causing the younger girl to look to where the other two had gestured to as she froze a little once she saw Harumi now walking over to them all.

Matsuri looking back to Mei and Yuzu with a nervous expression, seeming like she was looking to them for help, as they both just looked back to her encouragingly and nodded to her, gesturing for her to go over and talk to the brunette, while also Yuzu gave her a reassuring smile, showing the younger girl that they would both be right here if she may need them at all.

The younger girl looking back over to Harumi as she approached them all, taking a deep breath as she soon just nodded to herself and knew she had to face this head on, and she had to do so now before she missed her chance.

Harumi halted as she saw Matsuri walking up to her, as she just waited for the younger girl to approach her instead. While Matsuri came over to the brunette, repeating the words, 'you can do this,' and 'you need to do this', over and over again inside her mind as she knew she didn't want to lose the elder girl so apologising to her and hopefully trying to fix all this was pretty much her only option right now.

Matsuri stopping about a few inches apart from Harumi as she sighed deeply and seemed to be collecting her thoughts a little, before she soon just nervously looked to the elder girl while she looked back to her with a curious expression, it almost seeming like she was about to say something, but before she could get even a word out the younger girl quickly interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, let me just apologise. I know what I said was wrong and I shouldn't have taken things that far...I just got swept up in the heat of the moment I guess, and I shouldn't have done that, it was really selfish of me and...I'm sorry. You always put up with me so much and I know just how hard you work so that we can one day have the future that we have planned for together. I didn't mean what I said, and...I really do want a future with you still Harumi, I love you after all," she explained in a bit of a rushed voice, nervously shifting her eyes as she would every so often look to the floor and avoid Harumi's gaze, feeling afraid as to just how the elder girl was going to respond to her. Hanging her head as she clearly didn't think Harumi was going to forgive her at all right now.

"But...I understand if you don't want the same after what's happened,"

She stated in a low tone, biting her bottom lip a little and tried to hold back the slight tears that she felt welling up in her eyes as she got herself ready to either get a good scolding from Harumi, or just have the brunette break up with her and expected as much.

However that not seeming to be the case at all as a moment later she heard the elder girl take a couple of steps closer to her and soon felt a hand rest on her cheek, cupping it and making Matsuri look back to her now.

Harumi just looking to Matsuri with a softened expression as she leaned into her more and pressed her lips to her's a moment later, causing the younger girl to widen her eyes in surprise as she felt her girlfriend kiss her lips lightly and stroke her cheek gently. Their lips soon parting as Matsuri looked taken aback, it being clear that she wasn't expecting Harumi to suddenly kiss her or anything close to that as she was at a loss for words, while the elder girl just smiled back to her simply.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Matsuri questioned in a confused tone after a short pause, as she clearly didn't think Harumi would let her off this time after what had she said to her yesterday.

"Oh I'm still mad at you, but...it's like what you said, I still want a future with you as well, and I definitely don't want to break up just because we had a fight," Harumi stated with a smile still as she gently caressed Matsuri's cheek while the younger girl seemed to be a little confused and taken aback by what the elder girl was saying to her right now.

"Matsuri, you know this most likely won't be the only fight where things get out of hand between us, in fact I'm sure we'll have many more fights like the one we had yesterday as time goes on and our lives keep changing, but that doesn't mean we can't work through them. Sure we both said things we didn't mean and things did look a little grim at the time, but we can still come back from it all right? After all...I love you too Matsuri and...I would really hate for us to not make up after having fallen out over such minor things," Harumi explained as she caused Matsuri to widen her eyes again in response, the younger girl not seeming to believe what she was hearing at first, looking a bit speechless while the brunette just lowered her tone a little now.

"And you did apologise, so it's not like I could choose to just not forgive you, because that would just be too cruel of me," she said with a slight smirk, causing Matsuri's lips to slowly form into a smile as she couldn't hold her tears back now letting them stream down her face, while she wrapped her arms around the elder girl and held onto her tightly.

Harumi just smiling as she just hugged Matsuri back and stroked her short hair in a comforting way, waiting for the younger girl to calm herself and for her cries to quiet down a little before she soon pulled away from her slightly and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Hey, you know if you don't moan so much about my work, then I'll talk to my boss about giving me more time off so that we can spend more time together, how does that sound?" Harumi suggested with a smile as she caused Matsuri to look a little taken aback, before she soon just sighed and wiped her eyes, nodding to the elder girl a moment later as she smiled back to her and chuckled slightly in reply.

"I think I can do that,"

She stated after a few minutes as Harumi just gave her a softened smile and pecked her forehead lightly, while she held her close and soon glanced over to Mei and Yuzu, giving them both a smile and a thumbs up as they just looked back to her and Matsuri with relieved smiles.

The two having been watching everything unfold from the picnic area, and now clearly being glad to see that their two friends had made up it seemed and would no doubt probably be back to acting like how they usually do in no time.

...

Matsuri soon thanking Mei and Yuzu for letting her spend the night at theirs, and for lending their help and advice to her, as well as apologising for the trouble she may have caused them both, as they all ended up arranging for all of them to hang out together again very soon.

The two couples soon separating afterwards as Mei and Yuzu headed home together, having a small lunch together with the blonde's Mother, and now sitting together on Yuzu's bed, embracing each other as Mei had decided to take a break from her online classes so that she could spend some more time with just her and Yuzu for a little while.

"I'm really glad that Harumi and Matsuri were able to make up," Yuzu stated as she sat behind Mei, hugging her close and stroked her long hair, while the younger girl relaxed against her and sighed slightly in response.

"Me too"

She simply replied as she nuzzled into Yuzu's neck and held tightly onto her shirt, the two letting a blissful silence fall upon them both before the blonde seemed to be wondering about something and broke the quiet after a few moments.

"Mei, do you think that...we could ever have a fight like that?" she asked in a bit of a nervous voice, causing Mei to frown slightly as she looked back to the blonde, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"It's possible I guess, but I don't really see us letting it get so out of hand that we thought we could potentially break up because of it, after all you give in and apologise when I simply scold you a little, plus you aren't really the type to get angry easily I've noticed," she explained as truthfully she didn't think her and Yuzu could really get into a heated fight like the one that their two friends had, and caused Yuzu to just smile in response to her.

"You're probably right, but...if it did happen somehow, do you think we would be able to make up after it all?"

"Well we would have to, after all we still have a baby that we would need to take care of even if we were on bad terms at the time," Mei simply answered as she rested a hand on her small bump and looked back to Yuzu, causing her to widen her eyes a little, before she smiled a little in reply.

"Yeah that's true; we'd still have to both be there for our baby..." Yuzu paused as she nodded and seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before it looked like an idea entered her mind, and she looked back to Mei with a bit of an excited expression.

"Hey I've got an idea, we could do something to make sure even if we somehow do fall out and fight; we will always find a way to work through it for the sake of our baby, and for our future together. After all...I can't really imagine my life without you Mei," the blonde suggested as she pulled away from the younger girl and gave her a softened smile, seeming to be waiting for a reply from Mei as she thought for a moment before she soon nodded back to Yuzu.

"I feel the same way about you Yuzu..." Mei paused as she spoke in a lowered voice and looked a little nervous at the moment, glancing away from the blonde, before she looked back to Yuzu and gave her a bit of a wondering expression, "But what could we do to ensure something like that?" she asked as she caused Yuzu to think for little while and go silent now, while Mei just looked to her waiting to see what she would come up with, if anything at all.

The younger girl not seeming to have to wait all that long as another idea looked like it had sprung into the blonde's mind as she widened her eyes and moved away from Mei now, getting off the bed and quickly walking over to her chest-of-draws. Crouching down, opening the bottom draw, reaching inside and pulling out the little box that still contained the matching rings that Yuzu had gotten for herself and Mei back when they were still in high school together.

Mei watching as she just widened her eyes once she saw those rings that had sort of been hidden away until now, "Well we could start wearing these again like we used to, or...I guess we could get real ones to maybe make it more official?" Yuzu suggested with a simple smile and Mei just looking back to her, seeming like she was considering going along with the idea until she realised something about what Yuzu had just said and widened her eyes in response.

"Yuzu are you suggesting that we actually...get engaged?" she questioned as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes as well now, it seemed like she didn't really yet realise what she was suggesting until the younger girl had pointed it out to her.

"I...umm..."

Yuzu not knowing what to say in response as she stood with an uneasy expression on her face, Mei doing the same as they both seemed to be all too taken aback by the fact that Yuzu just might have seemly purposed to Mei without even really realising it.

 **...**

 **I'm a day late, I'M SO SORRY! I was too busy with family yesterday and I just didn't have the time to upload, but it's here now at least.**

 **Also just as a heads up the next chapter will take a little longer than usual to come out since I'll be going camping with my family very soon. But I'll be sure to get it finished and uploaded as soon as I retutrn home again (so expect it to come out around the end of May/ the very start of June).**

 **Sorry once again and thank you for reading. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	24. As Long As We Are Doing This Together

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu sighing deeply as she sat at the dining table in the kitchen and dining area, propping herself up on her elbow and slowly picking at her breakfast, as she seemed much more interested in what her girlfriend was doing at the moment, looking over to the younger girl who stood at the kitchen counter and was busy washing the dishes from her own breakfast.

Mei having surprisingly gotten up out of bed and made her own breakfast quite a while before Yuzu had even woken up, as it seemed like the younger girl had been sleeping in every morning apart from today. A bit of an awkward silence had fallen on the couple as they hadn't really talked to each other at all since waking up.

The blonde did try to think of something to bring up, but every time she thought of something it would be quickly answered by the younger girl and silence would fill the room once again.

"You know Mei you don't have to do that; I can wash the dishes if you're tired," the blonde stated hoping to get the younger girl to have some sort of conversation with her, however Mei didn't even turn or move from her current position at the moment.

"It's fine, I'm not all that tired this morning, and besides you're always the one washing the dishes normally, so I'll give you a break from it this morning," she simply answered completely shutting down another one of Yuzu's attempts to get them talking for more than a minute. Causing the blonde to smile nervously as she tried to think of different things to talk about, but it was clear that she didn't really see any of them going anywhere.

"What did you eat for your breakfast?" she asked trying again, although she had a feeling that it would be hopeless and they would soon be in complete silence yet again.

"Just some toast,"

Mei simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders, as she still didn't turn to look at the blonde at all, her answer causing Yuzu to look a little concerned as she was worried about the younger girl not eating enough, and was a bit sacred about her pregnancy starting to affect her appetite again.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, I could make something for you?" the blonde suggested hoping that Mei would agree and let her make her some more breakfast just so Yuzu could be sure that both the younger girl and their baby would stay healthy.

However Mei now finally turned to Yuzu, as she shook her head slowly in response, while she was still avoiding looking directing at the elder girl it seemed at the moment, "It's fine Yuzu, you don't have to do that. I'm just...not all that hungry I guess," she stated before she sighed a little and turned away from the blonde again, hoping that she would just drop the subject, and luckily enough she did as Yuzu just went silent and looked like she was lost in thought about what just might keep Mei talking, and then the tension currently in the room would hopefully reduce as well.

' _Should I maybe ask her about the other night? Neither of us have really brought it up since then, and finally talking about it all might just cause things not to be so awkward between us anymore, but...'_ Yuzu paused on her thoughts as she went back in her mind to that other night that had caused both her and Mei to start acting so nervous around each other.

The blonde soon just shaking her head as she looked to Mei and knew she had to talk to the younger girl about this sooner or later, after all this silence was killing her right now, so she felt like she just had to do something at least.

"Hey Mei, can we...talk for a bit?"

She asked in a low tone, looking to Mei with a nervous expression still as the younger girl just stopped what she was doing for a moment, but stayed facing the kitchen counter, not turning to Yuzu at all although it was easy to see that the blonde had her attention.

"What about?"

Mei simply asked back, causing Yuzu to bite her bottom lip a little as she felt hesitant, pausing for a few moments as she tried to work out just what she was going to say in her head, while Mei turned round and finally looked to the blonde, catching her attention now.

"Yuzu?"

The younger girl questioned as she caused Yuzu to look back to her, the blonde gazing to Mei's curious expression as she guessed that Mei was probably wondering why she had paused and gone a bit silent when she with the one who said she wanted to talk with her just a second ago.

Yuzu just taking a deep breath as she plucked up her courage and nodded to herself now, causing Mei to tilt her head to the side a little, before she began to speak once again, "Listen Mei about what happened the other night...you see I didn't mean..." the blonde pausing yet again as she was obviously struggling at the moment, but before she was able to regain her composure and finally try and tell Mei what she wanted to talk to her about, there was a loud knocking at the door which caused them both to become distracted from their current conversation. The both of them looking to the door, before they glanced to each other again

"I'll go see who that is,"

Yuzu stated with a bit of a nervous smile as she kind of felt thankful for whoever came knocking on their door since it meant that she didn't have talk to Mei about the other night, although she still knew she would have to bring it up again eventually, after all they couldn't just keep avoiding the topic like this all the time.

The blonde quickly standing up from her chair as she left the dining and kitchen area, Mei watching her go before she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to washing the dishes, while Yuzu walked up to the front door at a rather fast pace, not wanting to waste any time at all it seemed as she took hold of the handle and turned it, opening the door as she looked to see who was visiting them.

Her emerald eyes widening as she saw two familiar faces smiling to her, as they both greeted her cheerfully. Harumi and Matsuri standing on the doorstep as they caused Yuzu to seem a little taken aback to see them here as it looked like she definitely wasn't expecting for them both to come round this morning.

"Good morning Yuzucchi," Harumi greeted, before the younger girl quickly spoke up.

"You and Mei-san ready to get going?"

Matsuri asked causing Yuzu to look a little confused at first as it didn't look like she knew what the younger girl was talking about, and just as she was going to ask 'Ready for what?' her eyes widened once again as she seemed to remember just what the other two girls had come here for now.

"Sorry guys, I kinda forgot we planned to hang out today," the blonde confessed as she smiled nervously, causing Matsuri to chuckle slightly while Harumi just raised her eyebrow back to Yuzu in response.

"Seriously Yuzu? We only arranged it a couple of days ago," Matsuri said, as Yuzu looked a little anxious before she just shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the other two a moment later, causing them both to look back to her with slightly wondering expressions.

"I know...but since Mei and me, we..."

Yuzu paused as she glanced back to the entrance to the kitchen and dining area where Mei currently still was, as her tone lowered and caused Harumi and Matsuri to look to each other with slightly concerned expressions, as they both wondered just what seemed to be troubling Yuzu right now and what had happened between her and Mei.

"Did you and Mei-san have a fight or something?" Matsuri asked with a bit of a worried voice, causing Yuzu to quickly turn back to her as she shook her head in reply.

"Oh no, it's not like that...well at least I wouldn't call it a fight," the blonde explained in quite the quiet voice, her expression changing into a bit of a downhearted one as she seemed to be thinking for a few moments now.

' _If Mei and I do go out with Harumin and Matsuri even if it's for a little bit, things will probably still be just as awkward between us, which I'm sure they would both catch onto. But...it could go the other way I guess and getting Mei out could maybe finally get her talking more, and then she just might be more open to talking about what happened between us the other night,'_ she thought while Harumi and Matsuri still glanced to one another every so often as they seemed to be patiently waiting for the blonde to continue, not really wanting to interrupt her thinking at the moment.

However Yuzu being dragged out of her thoughts as Mei suddenly came walking over to the blonde with her arms folded across her chest, as she soon caught the other three's attention, "You should go Yuzu, it would be good for you to get out of the house on your day off from work," she simply stated, causing Yuzu and the other two to look back to her, Yuzu looking a little taken aback, guessing that Mei had been listening in on their conversation from the kitchen until now.

"But Mei-san, don't you want to come with us, after all we did plan for all of us to hang out together today," Matsuri asked with a slight pout, as she looked disappointed by the fact that Mei didn't want to come along with them and tried to convince her to change her mind, however Mei just shaking her head in reply.

"I know, but I'm not feeling all that good today, plus I do have some of my online classes that I need to catch up. So...some other time maybe," she said looking like she was genuinely sorry about not coming along with the others, while Matsuri just sighed slightly. Yuzu looking to Mei surprised still, as she didn't want to have to go without her girlfriend, but it seemed like Mei's mind was already made up to her.

"But Mei- still the blonde wanted to at least try and convince Mei to come along with them, but Mei quickly cutting her off before she could say anything more.

"Yuzu...just go," she replied in a low tone and giving Yuzu a warning stare, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and look taken aback again, before Mei turned and walked off back into the kitchen and dining area, while Yuzu watched her go.

The blonde sighing slightly as she turned back to the other two nervously, while they both gave her concerned and confused expressions in return, "Just what happened between you two?" Harumi asked as she feared that something quite serious had happened between Yuzu and Mei.

Yuzu just looking a little hesitant as she sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, "It's a bit hard to explain I guess," she stated in a low voice after a short pause, causing the other two to look to each other with concerned expressions again.

Looking back to Yuzu again as they did want to know what had happened, but for now just decided to encourage the blonde to come along with them convincing her to leave the house and walk to a nearby local cafe together, while they talked about random things avoiding the sensitive topic of her and Mei's troubles until they had actually gotten to the cafe, Yuzu had relaxed a little and wasn't so silent anymore.

Mei meanwhile having been left by herself as Yuzu's Mother had already left for her work earlier. The dark haired girl picking up Yuzu's half-eaten breakfast, throwing away the un-touched food, and putting the plate into the sink to be washed along with the others.

Sighing deeply as she just stood at the kitchen counter, looking lost in thought as she propped herself up on her elbows and rested her head in her hands, kind of regretting not going along with Yuzu and the other two now. After all even though things were a little awkward between her and the elder girl right now, the small apartment that they shared really could make her feel awfully lonely when she was all by herself like this.

...

"Seriously the last time we saw you two we were the ones fighting, and now it's you two who are having troubles. So are you still arguing over that phone you got for Mei-san or something?" Matsuri asked as the three of them had all been sitting in the local cafe at one of the tables, catching up a bit before the younger girl finally decided to bring up what had happened between Mei and Yuzu that she and Harumi didn't yet know about.

Yuzu nervously glancing away from the younger girl as Harumi and her looked to the blonde with wondering and still quite concerned expressions, as they did want to hear what had happened and see if they could help at all, but also letting Yuzu be ready to tell them and not try to rush her at all.

"No it's really not like that, like I said before we aren't really 'fighting' as such," the blonde stated in a rather low voice, shaking her head in response to Matsuri and kind of wished that Mei and her were just arguing over things like the dark haired girl's phone like they were not too long ago instead of what was really going on between them right now.

The other two looking a little confused as they both glanced to each other, before they looked back to Yuzu as she sighed and just hung her head, clearly still being troubled by what was going on with her and Mei at the moment.

"Well won't you tell us what happened between you two? After all we could help you and Mei work through whatever your issue may be, just like you both did with us," Harumi suggested as she gave an understanding look to the blonde, causing her to lift her head a little and look back to her, still seeming nervous and uneasy, knowing that what had happened between her and Mei was a bit of an awkward situation which was quite difficult to really talk about.

"Yeah come on Yuzu-chan, whatever is it you know you can tell us about it all, and even if we can't help you and Mei-san out that much, we can at least give you some advice and support right?" Matsuri asked as she and Harumi both gave caring smiles to Yuzu. The brunette reaching out her hand and resting it on top of the blonde's, letting Yuzu know that they were here to comfort her and lend her their ears like they always had done for her in the past.

Yuzu looking back to the other two as they both still smiled to her, the blonde letting her own small smile form on her lips as she took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking for just a few minutes, before finally looking like she was going to start explaining everything now to Harumi and Matsuri.

"Okay...this is a bit hard to explain...but the other night...I...I might have accidently...proposed to Mei," she finally confessed, speaking in almost a whisper as she nervously looked away from Harumi and Matsuri, feeling slightly uneasy as she wondered just how the other two would react, while they both widened their eyes a little, looking surprised before they seemed more puzzled then taken aback at the moment.

Both of them staying silent for a few moments as they seemed to be thinking over what Yuzu had just told them, Harumi looking more confused than Matsuri did, while Yuzu just leaned back in her chair and looked down to the floor, waiting to see just what the other two would say in response.

"You seriously proposed to Mei-san?"

The younger girl asked as she had a hint of a slight smirk creeping up on her lips, as she was clearly surprised still, but also looking a little assumed at the fact that Yuzu would possibly propose to Mei while everything in their lives was still somewhat hectic and not worked out that well just yet.

Yuzu looking like she was going to reply to the younger girl, before Harumi interrupted her and caused her to lift her gaze and look back to her now, "Wait what do you mean 'you might have accidently proposed to her', how do you even do that?" she questioned looking thoroughly confused at the moment, while Yuzu just nervously smiled back to her, knowing she would likely have to go into more detail when telling the other two about everything that had happened.

The blonde shrugging a little looking like she was unsure of how to explain this all to them both without just making the two more confused than they already were, "I don't know...I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it's just..." Yuzu pausing for a moment as it seemed like she was trying to think of a way to explain what had happened better and maybe get the message across to the other two easier.

"A couple of days ago after Mei and I had helped you two work out your troubles and you had made up, we were talking that night for a bit together, and I thought Mei and I should do something so that if she and I ever have a fight like yours, we would still always find a way to work through it all, and stay together for the sake of our baby and future," she went into more detail and decided to tell the other two about everything right from where it all had started, as Harumi and Matsuri just sat listening to the blonde, nodding to her to show that they were following along so far.

"And?"

Harumi asked as Yuzu had paused for a moment while she thought back on that evening and sighed a little, the blonde looking back to the other two as the brunette had seemed to have dragged her out of her thoughts and caused her to just nod in response, as she could tell that Harumi and Matsuri wanted to hear more about what had happened.

"And I suggested we could start wearing matching rings again like we used to in high school. I said that we could even maybe get real ones, thinking that it might make things more meaningful and official that way...and then when Mei answered me she..." Yuzu trailing off as her tone grew quieter with each word, while Harumi and Matsuri seemed to be taking in what the blonde had said, and looking like they understood what had gone on between Yuzu and Mei better now, and why they were acting so awkward around each other at the moment.

Yuzu wondering if she should say anything more as the other two seemed to be staying quiet at the moment, however just as she was about to speak up Harumi spoke instead, "So you really didn't realize that you had asked Mei to marry you?" she asked as it definitely seemed to her that Yuzu had seemly proposed to Mei, although she likely didn't mean for it to be seen in that way.

The blonde just nodding nervously as she glanced away from Harumi again, "I guess I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying at the time, I didn't mean for it to sound that way...I just wanted for us to have something so that we would always keep that promise to each other to always try and make up again if we ever had some sort of falling out. But...ever since then things have been really awkward between Mei and me," she stated thinking back to her girlfriend and sighing a little at the way her and Mei would act around one another since this had all happened.

"Have you tried talking to Mei about it all?" the brunette questioned as she already had guessed that talking with Mei hadn't really gotten Yuzu far judging by how much uneasy tension was currently between the couple at the moment

"I have tried...but I always end up losing my courage, and I keep beating around the bush too much. It's like I want to avoid the topic of talking about it all even more than she does sometimes," the blonde sighed deeply in reply as she hung her head once again, while Harumi leaned back in her chair and seemed to be thinking for a few moments, as Yuzu just looked to her with a bit of a uneasy expression still.

"But Yuzu-chan, don't you want to marry Mei-san?"

Matsuri now asked, chiming into the conversation as she had been rather oddly quite for a good while, and had seemly decided to finally talk to Yuzu about her thoughts on the matter at hand. While the blonde instantly lifted her head back up and just looked back to her, widening her eyes a little, it being clear that she wasn't expecting the younger girl to ask her something like that. It seeming like she was thinking for a couple of moments, wondering how exactly she should answer, before she soon just nodded her head slowly.

"Well...sure of course I'd like to one day, but...I thought it would be better if we did something like that sometime in the future when we had gotten a handle on things more, not now when everything with the baby, and my job, is still going all over the place. So many things are happening around us right now that we haven't even gotten any further with me finding a job with more hours, or us moving out of my Mother's house and buying a place of our own yet," she explained in a bit of a rushed voice, as it looked like she had actually thought about this matter more than she first seemed to. Matsuri glancing to Harumi as the brunette just shrugged back to her slightly, while the younger girl turned back to Yuzu and saw that the blonde still looked to be thinking to herself and wondered about Matsuri's question to her.

"Shouldn't you tell all of that to Mei-san then?" the younger girl asked, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look back to the other two, while both Matsuri and Harumi both gave her encouraging expressions.

"Try talking to her again Yuzu, and this time tell her exactly what you really meant," Harumi added as she smiled to Yuzu slightly, the blonde still looking a little taken aback for a few more moments, before she soon just sighed and let a small smile form on to her lips, nodding back to the other two now.

"Thanks you two," she said as Matsuri and Harumi simply nodded to her in return.

"It's no problem...but seriously Yuzu-chan I feel like you're the only person that could 'accidently' propose to someone and not even realise it," Matsuri replied with a slight chuckle causing Harumi and Yuzu to do the same, before the subject was soon changed.

Yuzu leaning back in her chair at one point as she thought more about her girlfriend and knew that she couldn't just keep putting off talking to her for much longer, they had to work this all out eventually after all. The blonde knowing she needed to talk with Mei once she had returned home this afternoon, but letting herself relax for just a bit until then.

...

Although that was the way Yuzu had planned for things to go, it not seeming to be the case as once she returned home Mei was busy with her online classes, and Yuzu decided to leave her alone for now. However that leading to the blonde not ending up talking to Mei at all while they ate dinner together with her Mother afterwards, and it not seeming like she was going to do so until the late evening had come and the two were now getting ready for bed together.

Yuzu clutching her pillow close to her chest as she watched Mei changing into her nightwear, however seeming to not be paying much attention to the younger girl as she was mad at herself for continuing to just stay silent this whole time.

' _I've been avoiding bringing it up, or even talking to Mei at all since I got home. I need to just stop stalling and talk to her about it all now, after all I don't want things to keep being so awkward between us like this,'_ she thought, encouraging herself to just get this over with and finally talk to Mei about everything and what she had really meant the other night. Taking a deep breath as she put down the pillow that she had been tightly holding onto, before she nodded to herself and caught Mei's attention a moment later.

"Mei, can we talk for a bit?" she asked nervously looking down to the bed sheets, not seeming to dare look at the younger girl as she just turned to the blonde and came over to sit beside Yuzu on the bed.

"Sure, what is it?"

She simply answered as she gave the elder girl a curious expression, while Yuzu nervously looked back to her, seemly unsure of what to say at first as she thought about just how to start for a few moments, before she sat closer to Mei and nodded to herself again, only hoping that she was actually able to talk to Mei about everything, while also kind of being worried for what the younger girl's reaction would be.

"Listen Mei about the other night...I didn't mean for it to sound like I was actually proposing to you, I just wanted for there to be some way for us to keep our promise to each other, that's all. After all...it's not like you would actually say 'yes' if I did ask you to marry me, while everything is still going on in our lives at the moment, right?" Yuzu explained speaking in quite the rushed tone as it seemed like she just wanted to quickly say it all so that she didn't have to worry about getting nervous at some point and pausing all of a sudden. Having turned away from Mei, but glancing back to her every so often as she waited for the younger girl to reply to her, it being obvious that she was still feeling a little uneasy at the moment.

"What makes you say that?" Mei simply asked back to Yuzu as she still looked to the blonde with a wondering expression, while Yuzu lifted her head and looked to Mei, seeming slightly confused by the younger girl's question.

"Well because it's too fast, there's no way you would say 'Yes' right?" Yuzu questioned as she smiled nervously, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders slightly before looking deeply into her emerald eyes, and simply replying to her a moment later.

"Try asking me,"

She said with a blank expression, as she caused Yuzu to look a little puzzled as she clearly wasn't expecting the younger girl to react like this at all. But soon just shrugging her shoulders as she could already easily guess what Mei's answer would be once she asked her this question.

"Okay...Mei...will you marry me,"

The blonde asked in quite the low voice, not seeing much point to asking this question, when she already knew what the answer was going to be. Expecting Mei to just say 'No' and they could move on from this, meaning that Yuzu could carry on with her explanation for what she said the other night, however the younger girl completely surprising her with her reply a moment later.

"Yes," she simply answered, her blank expression forming into a more serious one, while it seemed like Yuzu hadn't quite grasped just what she had said at first.

"See I knew you were going to say...wait did you... Mei did you just say...'Yes'?" she asked as her eyes widened and she spoke in almost a whisper, her expression changing into one that was beyond shocked, it looking like she didn't know how to react to Mei's reply, as the younger girl just nodded back to Yuzu and let her serious look soften now.

"B-but don't you think it's too fast for that? I mean I'm not earning all that much at my current job, and we haven't gotten any further with getting a place for ourselves to move into yet, plus there's still your online classes to think about and our baby, we- Yuzu went off in a bit of a ramble as she spoke in a rushed voice once again, a worried expression covering her face, still unsure of just how she should react to Mei actually saying 'Yes' to her proposal which was clearly something she wouldn't have imagined would ever happen at this point in time.

Mei cutting off the blonde's panicked rambling as she rested two fingers over Yuzu's lips and caused her to go silent in response, "Yuzu...there will likely never be a 'right time', so...why not now?" she questioned as she let a small smile form on her lips, as Yuzu just looked puzzled again and took hold of Mei's hand, moving it away from her mouth and gave the younger girl a nervous expression.

"But Mei...we shouldn't just decide to get married just to keep some sort of promise, that's not right, we should get married because we both want to spend the rest of our lives together," the blonde stated as it was clear to see that she was still quite confused as to just what was going on at the moment, and was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

Mei just sighing as she hung her head slightly, "Listen Yuzu, it's true that you surprised me the other night by suggesting that we get engaged even though I know you didn't really mean to, and although I was surprised...I never was against it. I've been thinking a lot over these past couple of days that things have been awkward between us, and...I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like without you, so...why would I want to spend the rest of it with anyone else but you?" she explained as she spoke in a bit of a low tone, having turned away from Yuzu at the moment, as it seemed like she couldn't quite say all of how she felt and what her thoughts were right to Yuzu's face and had to look to the bed sheets instead.

Yuzu's eyes going wide as she listened to Mei explain her thoughts and feelings, her heart starting to race inside her chest as she looked to the slight blush that was creeping up onto Mei's cheeks, and being a little surprised by the fact that she didn't do anything to hide the blush like she normally would.

"Besides...getting engaged and married will guarantee we'll be together for the whole of our baby's life right? It means we'll be there to care and support them for as long as they need us, and that's... what we both want for this baby, isn't it?" Mei asked as she now glanced back to Yuzu, looking a little nervous while she rested a hand on her small bump, and caused Yuzu to just gaze back to her with a taken aback expression still. However she soon just looked down to the bed sheets as she bawled her hands into fists and looked like she was lost in thought for a good few moments, before she sighed deeply, and broke the silence that had fallen on them both.

"I feel the same way as you Mei...I want...I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, and no one else but you Mei...right by my side," she said in a very quiet voice, hanging her head low, while Mei just looked back to the blonde and moved closer to her, pecking her lightly on her forehead as they sat in silence once again.

However it not lasting for all that long as Yuzu soon spoke again, "So...does this mean we're really engaged now?" she asked in a nervous voice, as she lifted her head a little, while Mei just shrugged back to her with a caring expression.

"Well there's no ring to prove it yet...but I guess we can sort that all out at another time, and whether it's too fast or not doesn't matter, all that really matters is...well that we're doing this together, as we always have," she simply stated with a slight sigh as she rested her forehead against Yuzu's and caused her to smile while look back to her, feeling tears welling up in her eyes now as she couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening at the moment.

"I love you Mei, I love you so much!" she said with a blissful smile barely being able to contain her happiness right now, leaning into Mei more as the younger girl just sighed and smiled back to the blonde.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

She replied as they sat together for a few moments more, before Yuzu brought Mei into a loving kiss and held her in her arms tightly, not ever wanting to let her go. As even though this was nowhere near how she had planned for things to go, she was so overjoyed that this had happened as she cuddled Mei close to her and felt her nuzzling into her neck in the blonde was already pondering about what kind of ring she was going to get her dear girlfriend and now fiancé as they sat together talking for hours on end that night, not stopping until the early morning was slowly settling in and they had both eventually had fallen asleep in each other's loving arms.


	25. The Right Place And Way

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a week after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

It seemed to be another very quiet morning toady as Ms Okogi noticed how Mei and Yuzu still were having a few issues with their relationship as although they were talking to each other now which the elder woman was glad for, however she could see that things were still a little awkward between them both, as for most of the morning they had been silent, glancing to each other every so often and having very quick conversations, while it almost seemed like they were trying to avoid talking about certain topics.

The blonde's Mother did want to know just what had been causing the young couple to be acting so awkward around each other lately, and had thought about talking to them about it. But she also didn't want to get involved in their love affairs and would prefer it if they found a way to work it out for themselves like they had done before now.

However this time things did seem to be slightly different from when the two had had relationship problems before, as she noticed that although they were both still nervous around one another, there wasn't any tension between them at all, and for some reason they would keep glancing to her every now and again, almost as if they wanted to ask her something, but would keep feeling anxious about it so they refrained from doing so.

Ms Okogi giving out a slight sigh as she looked to her daughter, causing the blonde to just look away from her in response, while she and Mei sat opposite the elder woman at the dining room table, as she was finishing her breakfast off, the two having already eaten theirs earlier on in the morning, a little before Yuzu's Mother had gotten out of bed.

The elder woman taking her attention off her breakfast for a few moments, as she looked to both her daughter and Mei, while they both glanced back to her every so often before they would look back to each other, like they wanted to engage her in a conversation, and Ms Okogi now just becoming tired of all this uncomfortable staring, and so breaking the silence finally.

"What's with all the staring you two, is there something wrong?" she asked as she gave a wondering look to the other two, while they both quickly shook their heads and looked a little nervous, it seeming that they hadn't really realise they had been staring until the blonde's Mother pointed it out to them.

Yuzu and Mei looking to each other as it still seemed like they both had anxious expressions on their faces at the moment. Mei soon just giving a slight nod to the blonde as she just sighed deeply before they turned back to her Mother, and caused her to just look back to them while clearly being a little puzzled as to just what was going on right now.

"No, there's nothing 'wrong' per-say, but..." Yuzu paused as she glanced back to Mei for a few moments as it seemed like she was unsure of what to say exactly, causing the younger girl to just roll her eyes slightly, and figured that she would just speak to the blonde's Mother instead.

"We have something to tell you," she simply stated with a more serious look on her face, causing Ms Okogi to definitely seem more interested in what the dark haired girl was telling her, as she just waited for Mei to continue.

"What is it?"

"We understand that you might not agree with this, and that's fine, but know that we have given this a lot of thought, and it's what we have both decided...and just so you know, we won't be changing our minds about it anytime soon," Mei said as she gave a glance to Yuzu, who just nodded back to her, seeming to have regained her composure a little as they both looked back to the blonde's Mother and caused her to just look more confused as she wondered just what it could possibly be that Mei and Yuzu were going to tell her.

"We know this is sudden and all, but we have decided...to get engaged," Mei finally revealed what they had both been so quiet about up until now, as she and Yuzu nervously looked away from the elder woman, fearing what her reaction just might be.

Ms Okogi looking surprised as she widened her eyes and let her mouth hang slight agape, causing the other two to both look a little worried, however the elder woman's shocked expression not staying that way for very long, as a smile soon formed on her lips and she seemed to be certainly happy about what she had just heard, which was something the other two definitely didn't expect from her.

"That's great news; so that's why you two have been acting so awkward around each other, I was wondering what was going on, I'm so happy for you two! So how did it happen, and when, and who proposed to who?" she asked looking all too excited at the moment, as it was clear just how overjoyed she was about this development while causing Mei and Yuzu to look back to her with slightly surprised expressions, and also seeming to be a bit confused by the elder woman's response.

"Umm...I proposed to Mei, but kind off in an accidental way about a week ago, although it didn't seem like she was against the idea...and she said 'yes'," Yuzu explained as her Mother just happily nodded back to her, having a bright smile on her lips at the moment, causing the other two to glance to each other as they both still seemed a little nervous, while soon Mei slightly shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the elder woman.

"So just to be clear, you're not against us getting married right?" she questioned as it was obvious that her and Yuzu were still unsure and a little confused by the reaction they had gotten from the blonde's Mother, while she just shook her head and seemed slightly puzzled by Mei's questioning.

"Of course not, why would I be? This means that Mei-chan will soon be my daughter once again after all," Ms Okogi simply stated, as she just caused her daughter to be more confused, while the elder woman smiled to Mei, and she soon let her expression soften as she looked back to her soon-to-be Mother in law.

"Really Mom, you don't think it's too fast for us or anything?" Yuzu asked as it still seemed like she was trying to wrap what was going on right now around her head, while her Mother simply just sighed slightly and lowered her voice a little, giving the two a caring expression a moment later.

"Listen you two; is this really what you both want?"

She seemed to be a little more serious than she was a few minutes ago as she raised her eyebrow, and caused the other two to both look slightly nervous back to her, turning to glance at each other as they thought for a moment, before Mei simply rested her hand over Yuzu's and smiled to her slightly, causing the blonde to just widen her eyes, smiling back to the younger girl and squeezing her hand in return.

The two turning back to Yuzu's Mother a moment later as they nodded to her, and answered in unison, "Yes, we really do," they both said with confident smiles, while the elder woman just smiled back to them happily.

"Then that's all that matters right?"

She simply replied causing them both to widen their eyes and seemed slightly taken aback, before they soon both just let smiles form back onto their lips, while Ms Okogi leaned back in her chair and looked like she was thinking for a few moments.

"Besides there's no rush, you two can be engaged for as long as you like before making decisions about everything to do with a wedding and all that, plus I'll be here to support you both all the way through it," she explained, reassuring them both that she would be there for them, and would help them in anyway if they ever needed it, while Yuzu soon just sighed slightly and nodded to her Mother. Mei breathing a sigh of relief as she squeezed onto Yuzu's hand and caused her to just smile back to her happily, it being obvious that she also felt quite relieved right now.

"Thanks Mom," Yuzu replied as they both smiled back to the blonde's Mother, while she just stood up from her chair and came to hug them, causing them to just hug her back in return.

"Don't mention it,"

She simply said, smiling to them with a caring look and seemed a little taken aback by the fact that the two of them thought she would be against them getting married, while they just chuckled slightly now seeing that they really shouldn't have been so worried about this, after all they knew that Yuzu's Mother had always been very accepting and was always there to support them both no matter what they may choose to do.

However Mei's relieved expression soon changing as she thought about her and Yuzu's engagement and knowing that they would eventually have to tell everyone else who were all currently still being kept in the dark about it all.

' _I could see that my Father may also be quite accepting of this decision Yuzu and I have made...but my Grandfather would definitely not be the same,'_ she thought with a heavy sigh as she knew how much she would be dreading telling her Grandfather about her and Yuzu's engagement, and already guessing what his reaction would most likely be.

The sigh causing Ms Okogi to glance back to Mei, and looking a little curious as she saw that the dark haired girl was currently turned away from them both and seeming like she was distracted at the moment for some reason, "Is there something wrong Mei?" she asked wondering if there was anything bothering the young girl as it did look like there was definitely something on her mind right now.

Mei being dragged out of her thoughts as she turned back to the other two, looking to Yuzu and her Mother, while they both gazed back to her with wondering expressions, before Mei soon just shook her head in reply, "It's nothing," she simply stated softening her expression and causing Yuzu and her Mother to just nod back to her with slight smiles, as she just pushed her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind now.

' _Well it's not like we have to tell them right now, we can just keep it as a secret from them for just a little longer,'_ she thought as she glanced back to Yuzu and saw her happily smiling and talking with her Mother more about how the engagement had happened and what plans they had thought about so far, while she soon let a small smile form on her lips, just being glad that she knew the blonde would be with her through all this at least, and honestly feeling that she was the only one she needed by her side right now, but was also happy to know that they would have the blonde's Mother to stand by them as well.

The three all chatting about random topics, occasionally dipping back into the subject of the engagement every so often while Yuzu's Mother left the dining table to go and wash the dishes from this morning, before soon leaving for her shift at work, while later in the afternoon Yuzu dragged Mei out of the house, for a 'spontaneous little date' as the blonde called it.

...

"So what's the reason for this 'spontaneous date' that you suddenly decided to take me on?" Mei asked as it seemed she had been unwillingly dragged out and into town by Yuzu, the younger girl feeling like this 'date' was either just some excuse to get her out of the house and away from her online classes for a bit, or maybe the blonde was up to something more, after all she had been oddly quiet for most of their 'date' so far.

"Do I really need a reason to take my beloved fiancé out on a nice afternoon date?" Yuzu questioned back as she just caused Mei to raise an eyebrow to her in response, while the blonde just smiled to her nervously, "Besides it's good to get out, you can't just stay inside all day everyday right?" she added, while tightly holding onto the younger girl's hand and tugging on it a little, signalling that she wanted them to keep moving at a faster pace.

Mei just rolling her eyes and sighing as she looked away from the blonde's hope-filled and pleading expression, letting her fiancé just continue to drag her to their destination, not really having any idea as to where they were actually going right now, but could guess easily from Yuzu's nervous smile that she was most certainly planning something at the moment.

Their surroundings not really seeming all that familiar to the younger girl as she looked around, wondering just where they were heading to, and not recognising anything much until they came to a certain bridge, which was in quite the secluded area, the place almost instantly brought back old memories as Yuzu came to halt and let go of Mei's hand, walking over to the railings on the side of the bridge and taking in the cool afternoon breeze, while Mei just glanced back to her with a slightly curious expression.

"You know Mei we came to this bridge on a date a little before our relationship was found out by our parents, and you had to leave, do you remember that day?" the blonde asked as she gave a softened smile back to Mei, and caused her to just nod back to her, as it seemed that this place hadn't left her memory even though they hadn't been here since she had left with her Dad all those months ago.

"I remember it, but why did you bring me here?" Mei simply asked back as she came to stand beside Yuzu by the railings, giving her a questioning expression still, while the blonde just shrugged her shoulders before looking to the calm river below them and sighing slightly.

"I just thought that we never did get the chance to watch the sunset like we had planned, my Mom called us back home early and we had to cut our date short that day," Yuzu explained as she went back in her mind to that very day, it seeming like she had a far-away look in her eyes at the moment. It being like she was simply just thinking out loud, and not really answering Mei's question much at all, while the younger girl just raised her eyebrow to her again as she watched the blonde gaze to the setting sun in the orange sky, causing late afternoon to now turn into early evening.

"Yuzu...what are you getting at right now?"

Mei still clearly being confused as to what was going on right now, and wondering just why Yuzu had brought her here, hoping that she would get some sort of explanation from the blonde soon enough. Yuzu looking back to her as she rested her hand over the younger girl's, giving it a slight squeeze before she let go and stepped back, causing Mei to just look back to her with quite the puzzled expression still.

"I was thinking about a lot of things when I watched you looking out into the distance that day, I thought about how breathtakingly beautiful you looked with the bright sun behind you, making you glow, like the way it is now. I thought 'how did I ever get this lucky, to have you in my life?' I thought about all the happy and sad times we've had together, and how much I wanted those moments to never end and to continue on instead. I even thought about what our future may look like, and now since coming back here all those memories just come flooding back to me as well," Yuzu spoke in a low voice as she smiled to Mei lovingly, causing her to soon change her expression and not look so confused anymore as her eyes widened a few moments later, while the blonde moved to get down on one knee, gazing back to the younger girl happily.

"You were right when you said that there is no right time, however the right place, and the right way...well that's a different story, because Mei..." she paused as she reached into her pocket and took out a small ring box, opening it, and holding it up to Mei, while she looked all too surprised right now, "This is how I really wanted to propose to you, so even though I've already asked you...I love you Mei, will you marry me?" she asked, looking to Mei with hope-filled eyes, as she waited eagerly for the younger girl's answer, Mei just gazing back to her with wide eyes still, seeming to be a little speechless right now.

It looking like she really was taken aback by Yuzu suddenly proposing to her and this time meaning to do so, clearly not expecting the blonde to suddenly do this, as she was still at a loss for words, unsure of how to react to this situation as it was obvious that this time Yuzu had caught her completely off guard just like the elder girl had wanted to do.

However it seeming like that didn't last for much longer as Mei soon let her expression soften and smiled back to the blonde, "Yuzu, you already know my answer," she simply stated, causing Yuzu to just chuckle back to her slightly, it looking like she was about to say some sort of comment back to her, but the younger girl surprising her and cutting her off as she knelt down beside Yuzu and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Yes, of course I will,"

She said after a short pause pulling away slightly from the blonde, as Yuzu just regained her composure and smiled back to the younger girl, wrapping one arm of her own around her, and hugging her back, while she soon rested her forehead against Mei's, as she just gripped onto the back of her shirt and then nuzzled into her neck.

"And I love you too," she whispered as her and Yuzu just sat there in their loving embrace, not caring if someone saw them or not, as it felt like they were the only two people in the world that mattered at the this moment in time.

The two soon separating as Mei held out her left hand for Yuzu, while she took the silver, shiny ring out of the little box and carefully slipped it onto Mei's third finger, smiling when she saw that it fitted her nicely. Giving the younger girl a loving peck on her forehead, as she just looked to the ring on her finger and stroked it gently, before breaking the blissful silence a few moments later.

"So this is why you were home late the other night?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde, and caused her to just look back to Mei with a nervous smile in reply.

"Yeah...and it's also why I've been working so much lately, I wanted to get you one that you would really like after all," she said gesturing to the ring, and caused Mei to look back to it again, only now noticing that it had a small piece of emerald placed in the middle that glimmered brightly in the dim glow of the sunset behind them both.

"You know I would have been fine with any ring right?" Mei stated as she glanced back to Yuzu, causing the blonde to just shrug her shoulders slightly and nod back to the younger girl.

"I know...but I wanted the ring to be special, just like how you are to me Mei," Yuzu replied as she held Mei closer to her and softly kissed her cheek, smiling when she saw a slight blush spread across the younger girl's cheeks, while Mei turned away from her now, and looked back to her engagement ring again.

' _This must have cost her quite a bit...no wonder she seemed so tired over this past week,_ ' Mei thought as she guessed Yuzu would have had to work extra hard in order to have enough money to afford the ring, looking back to Yuzu now and leaned into her more, bringing her into a sweet kiss, and causing the blonde to look taken aback, before she soon just let her eyes slowly close and kissed Mei back, holding her close to her while the younger girl took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, Yuzu squeezing back as she deepened their kiss a little.

Them both staying like that in each other's arms for quite a while, watching the sun set together, still holding onto one another's hands tightly when they finally decided to leave and walk back home, returning back to their apartment a little before Yuzu's Mother came back from her work. The two already knowing that she wasn't working late tonight, and welcomed her back happily, telling her all about Yuzu's second proposal and showing her the ring on Mei's finger, while she was clearly overjoyed to hear about it all from them in return.

...

Mei now sitting in the lounge on the sofa, letting herself relax and taking some time away from her online classes for this evening, as although the television was on right now she clearly wasn't paying that much attention to the program, instead just looking to her ring on her third finger, holding her left hand up and sighing slightly, stroking the small piece of emerald in the middle and smiling as she thought of her blonde fiancé who had the same coloured eyes as the gemstone.

Yuzu and her Mother meanwhile being in the kitchen at the moment as they stood getting their evening meal ready for them all, Mei had offered to help out, however Yuzu not letting her it seemed as she had quickly pushed the younger girl out of the kitchen and into the lounge instead, before she could try to protest and object against the blonde. Mei having given in as she just decided to not be too stubborn since she was feeling quite tired tonight.

Ms Okogi looking to Yuzu as she saw the blonde happily just smiling to herself while she was helping to set the table, her Mother just finishing off making their evening meal at the moment. The elder woman just smiling as well, as she turned back to what she what she was doing, before soon catching her daughter's attention once she was done.

"So when did you get that ring for Mei-chan?" she asked, causing Yuzu to just lift her head up and look back to her Mother, seeing the elder woman just glancing to her with a smile, as she just smiled in response and answered while she went back to setting the table.

"About two nights ago, although I had been having my eye on it every time I passed the jewellery store in town ever since Mei had said yes to my first 'proposal'," she explained, saying that second part in more of a lower tone as she turned away from her Mother slightly, as a blush was slowly spreading across her cheeks, while the elder woman just smiled back to her and nodded in return.

"Well I'm glad that Mei-chan said yes...again," she said with a slight chuckle, causing Yuzu to do the same as she looked back to her Mother and just nodded to her,

"Me too,"

She replied, before she looked into the lounge and could just see the back of Mei's head peeking out from the top of the sofa, smiling when she looked to her dear fiancé, and feeling really glad now that she had accidently proposed to her, even though she regretted doing so until recently.

The blonde getting back to finishing off setting the table as she was snapped back out of her thoughts when she saw her Mother soon walk past her and go into the lounge, getting Mei's attention and causing her to look back to her now, while Yuzu quickly finished setting the dining table and sat down in her chair, showing that she was ready for their evening meal and waiting for Mei to come and sit down beside her at the table.

"Mei-chan, dinner is ready,"

Ms Okogi simply stated as she smiled to Mei, while the dark haired girl took her attention away from her ring and lifted her head up slightly, nodding back to the elder woman, before she left the lounge and walked back into the kitchen and dining area, starting to lay all of their plates of freshly made food out on the table.

Mei just standing up from the sofa and giving a little stretch, before she turned the television off with the remote and then left the lounge, making her way into the kitchen and dining area where Yuzu and her Mother were waiting for her.

However she soon halted in her tracks as she suddenly felt an odd sensation in her lower abdomen, widening her eyes as she looked down to her stomach and rested a hand over it, caressing just below her navel while she caused Yuzu and Ms Okogi to look back to her with slightly questioning expressions, wondering just why she had stopped and wasn't walking forward anymore.

"Are you okay Mei?" Yuzu asked as she caused Mei to just lift her head and look back to her, the younger girl definitely seeming taken aback by something, as she made a gesture to the blonde, asking her to come over to her.

"Yuzu...it's the baby," Mei said as she spoke in a low tone, causing Yuzu to seem concerned for her in response, as she quickly stood up from her chair and walked up to the younger girl, wrapping a caring arm around her shoulders and holding her close, while Mei just sighed slightly.

"Have you got cramps again?"

The blonde questioned hoping that was all it was and really wishing that there wasn't anything wrong with the baby at all, things had been going so well for a good while after all. However Mei just shaking her head in reply, causing Yuzu to look back to her with a bit of a confused expression now.

"Than what is it?" Yuzu asked, looking worried as she now kind of dreaded what Mei's answer would be, while the blonde's Mother seemed awfully concerned as well right now, hoping that Mei wasn't bleeding again or something.

"See for yourself,"

Mei simply stated as she took hold of Yuzu's free hand and slowly rested it over her stomach, rubbing it around just below her navel a little and causing the blonde to look to her with a bit of a confused expression, wondering just what she was trying to do at the moment and going to question it, before she just stayed silent and soon felt something lightly tap against her hand.

Her emerald eyes going wide as she looked surprised, seeming to be waiting for a moment or two, feeling another slight tap against the palm of her hand, as she looked back to Mei and felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes, while the younger girl just softened her expression.

"Mei...our baby...its...its..." Yuzu seeming to be struggling a little as she tried to get her words out at the moment, but felt like she couldn't hold back how overjoyed she was right now, while Mei just nodded to her and smiled in return.

"Its kicking, our baby is kicking Yuzu,"

She finished for the blonde as Yuzu just chuckled slightly, smiling brightly back to her, as she soon rested both hands over Mei's stomach and crouched down on the floor. Mei raising her eyebrow as she wondered just what Yuzu was doing before she got her answer a moment later it seemed.

"Hello little one, I'm you Mama Yuzu, and the one you're kicking right now is your Mama Mei,"

Yuzu said in a baby-talk kind of tone, as she happily smiled, softly caressing Mei's stomach and feeling more slight taps hitting against her hand while it seemed like their unborn baby was responding to the sound of her voice. The blonde glancing up to Mei, as she just rolled her eyes and sighed slightly giving out a small chuckle, as Yuzu just smiled back up to her, before she looked to the younger girl's baby bump once again.

"And we can't wait to finally meet you,"

She whispered leaning into Mei more, laying a light kiss on her covered stomach, as the younger girl widened her eyes slightly, before she soon just smiled back to Yuzu and rested her hands over the blonde's causing her to look back up to her with a returned smile. While Ms Okogi smiled to the young couple, feeling truly happy for them both at this moment in time, being glad that luckily nothing seemed to wrong with their baby at all.

The three soon enough all sitting back down to eat their evening meal together, Mei and Yuzu chatting away to each other pretty much all the way through it as they talked about the baby, what their plans for the near future would be, and other random topics, while the blonde's Mother happily just looked to the two, smiling to them both and joining in on their conversations every so often.

' _I can't wait to meet them either,'_ the elder woman sighed as she thought of her unborn grandchild, wondering just which of their two Mothers they would be most like, or maybe they would be a mixture of both. While also having other questions and thoughts about Mei and Yuzu's baby, _'Well at least I know one thing for sure, they sure are loved,'_ she smiled propping herself up on her elbow as she continued to talk to the other two well into the late evening, not really stopping it seemed until they had all finished their evening meal and not too long afterwards Mei decided to call it a night and head to bed.

Yuzu staying up for a little longer though as she helped her Mother to clear away everything and wash the dishes together, as the elder woman couldn't seem to stop smiling and expressing her happiness about all that had happened today until she went to bed herself, knowing and easily seeing that her daughter was just the same as her that night.

 **...**

 **Yes I'm a day late, I'm sorry but the new chapter was posted yesterday so as you can imagine I was busy reading it many times last night, and didn't get a chance to update until today, but at least it's here now. And just so you all know I've finished College now YAY! So this means that I will be able to write and update more often (you guys will likely get a new chapter every week now!). ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	26. Hoping For Good News

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Ms Okogi awoke quite abruptly as she heard the loud sound of someone knocking on a door that was only down the hall from where her bedroom was. Her eyes snapping open as she sighed slightly and sat up in her bed, yawning a little as she heard a familiar voice calling out loudly, causing her to look confused, before she threw the covers off and slid off her bed, making her way over to her door, while she soon quickly left her bedroom and went to go and see what all the noise was about this early in the morning.

"Yuzu, open the door already will you, we're going to be late if you stay in there for much longer!"

The blonde's Mother heard as she left her bedroom and quickly made her way down the hallway, soon widening her eyes a little as she saw Mei standing outside of her and Yuzu's bedroom, while the dark haired girl seemed quite annoyed right now, as she was banging on the wooden door, waiting for her fiancé to respond to her, and sighing deeply when she heard a reply a couple of moments later.

"Don't worry Mei, I'll be out in a minute," the blonde's cheerful came from the other side of the door, just causing the younger girl to roll her eyes and turn away from the door now.

"That's all you've been saying since you went in there about half-an-hour ago,"

She said in more of a lower tone, sighing again upon hearing no reply from the blonde, as she was thinking of just going back into the kitchen and dining area to wait for Yuzu, however being stopped in her tracks as she saw the blonde's Mother walking over to her, it being obvious that she had been hearing all the commotion and was seeming to be wondering just what was going on between the young couple at the moment.

"What's with all the noise this morning?" the elder woman asked as she came to stand beside Mei, as the dark haired girl just shrugged her shoulders and headed off into the kitchen and dining area, having Ms Okogi following close behind her.

"Just Yuzu spending too much time 'getting ready' as she calls it,"

She stated as she sat down at the dining room table, causing the blonde's Mother to just chuckle slightly as she came to sit beside her, propping herself up on her elbow while Mei just glanced to the clock on the wall, and already felt like she knew they would most likely be running late soon if Yuzu continued to stay in their bedroom.

However the blonde fortunately soon came rushing out of the bedroom, walking into the kitchen and talking to herself it seemed while she began pacing back and forth, causing the other two to both just watch her and follow her with their eyes.

"Well this seems familiar...do you know why she is so lively today?"

Ms Okogi asked as she glanced to Mei with a raised eyebrow, as Mei just nodded back to her, while she was still watching the blonde pace back and forth seeming to be excited and overjoyed one moment, but then worried and panicked the next, almost like she was at war with herself and was unsure of just how she should feel right now.

"We're going back to the Doctor's today for my 5-6 month check-up, and just like I expected Yuzu here can't seem to keep herself composed at all," Mei simply explained as she glanced back to the elder woman and gestured to the pacing blonde, Yuzu however soon coming to a stop as she rested both of her hands on the kitchen counter and looked to the other two, it seeming like she had been hearing what they were talking about for a while now.

"But it's not just a check-up Mei, we get to see the baby again today, which I am so excited about, after all I want to see how much our baby has grown. But then I'm also worried in case the Doctor finds something wrong with the baby or you Mei, like something we don't know about, or...," Yuzu rambled on as she spoke in a rushed voice, her emotions constantly seeming to be changing at every passing second, while Mei just let out another sigh and caught Yuzu's attention a moment later.

"Yuzu I've already told you, I feel fine, and if there was something wrong with the baby then I would be able to tell by now," Mei reassured the blonde as she gave her an softened expression, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little as she nervously looked back to Mei, knowing that the younger girl was most likely right about this, but still not looking completely convinced it seemed.

"I know...I know that but how can we be sure I mean-

"Yuzu, it will be fine, okay?"

Mei stated, cutting off Yuzu with more of a raised tone as she looked deeply into Yuzu's emerald eyes and let a small smile form on her lips, as she caused the blonde to bit her bottom lip, still seeming nervous as she glanced to her Mother, who just nodded back to her and smiled in return.

Yuzu looking between the other two, before she soon just sighed a little and tried to compose herself, nodding to Mei after a few moments as she looked back to her, "You're right Mei," she said, letting a smile form on her lips as the younger girl just sighed with a little bit of relief.

"So can we get going now before we're late?" she asked as she gave a hopeful look to Yuzu, causing her to just chuckle slightly, while she soon just nodded in reply.

The blonde's Mother just smiling as she watched the young couple smile to each other, before Yuzu came walking over laying a soft peck on Mei's forehead, as she stood up from her chair and they both got ready to head off to the Doctors and with any luck they hopefully wouldn't be late for their scheduled appointment.

...

The two saying 'Goodbye' to the blonde's Mother before they left and quickly made their way to the Doctor's, luckily making it there just in time and soon after only having to sit in the waiting room for a couple of minutes until they were called into the Doctor's office by a nurse, and were now sitting together in the Doctor's office.

Mei sitting up on the bed while Yuzu sat beside her on a chair next to the bed, and the Doctor sat at her desk, seeming to be checking a few things on her computer, and writing some things down on her clipboard, before she turned back to the young couple and smiled to them both.

"So how have things been going lately for you two and the baby?"

she asked, giving the two a polite smile, as it seemed like she was ready to listen to whatever Yuzu and Mei had to tell her, while the other two glanced to one another for a few moments both of them looking a little nervous, before they soon turned back to the Doctor and knew that whether the news be good or bad, they had to be prepared to hear it, and telling the Doctor about all that had been happening with the baby lately was the only way of finding out just that right now.

"Well everything has actually been going quite well lately," Yuzu stated as the Doctor simply just nodded back to her with a smile in reply.

"I'm glad to hear that and what about your pregnancy symptoms, are they still bothering you Aihara-san?" she asked as she looked to Mei now, causing the dark haired girl to just shrug her shoulders slightly before she shook her head in response a moment later.

"They aren't as bad now," she answered as the Doctor just nodded with a another kind smile as she seemed to be glad about the fact that things had calmed down for the young couple, and everything was going better for them now.

"That's good," she simply replied, before she turned away from the other two and started to get all of the necessary equipment that she would need in order to check Mei and the baby over, and see if all was really going well or not.

Mei having her blood pressure, weight, and her other vital signs checked, as the Doctor seemed to be pleased once she had finished, seeing that the Mother-to-be was now much healthier than she had been when she had come to her in the past few months. The Doctor soon standing back and nodding to herself in satisfaction, while Mei and Yuzu just looked to her, eagerly waiting to hear what she would say to them.

"Well it seems as though you are perfectly healthy, so let's see how your baby is doing, shall we?" she asked, causing the other two to give out a bit of a sigh of relief as they were glad to know that Mei was doing fine, but they knew they couldn't relax just yet as they still had to find out how their baby was doing at the moment.

Mei just nodding nervously to the Doctor, as she simply smiled back to her before she quickly got everything ready for Mei's ultrasound, asking her to lift her shirt up a little, as she applied the clear lotion-type liquid on to Mei's stomach and soon took hold of the small scanner, moving it around as she tried to find just where the baby was right now.

Both Yuzu and Mei seeming a little anxious as they looked to the monitor, waiting for their little unborn baby to appear on the screen, and hoping everything would be okay. The Doctor just smiling as she soon was able to find where the baby was laying as she held the scanner in place and looked to the other two while they sighed again once they heard the steady thumbs of their baby's heartbeat, and saw its small body show up on the monitor screen.

"It sure has grown,"

Yuzu stated as she widened her eyes at how much their unborn child had grown in only a couple of months, as the baby had all of its little limbs, and now actually looked like a baby rather than being just the size of a coin like when they first saw it. Mei just nodding in agreement as she swallowed slowly and glanced to the Doctor, as it seemed like she was still waiting to hear what she would say to them about their growing baby.

"They seem to be growing well; they've got a very healthy sounding heartbeat, and just like their Mother they are doing very well as far as I can see at the moment," she explained, giving the other two a reassuring smile, causing Mei to just nod back to her, while Yuzu happily smiled hugging Mei and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Well that's good news right?"

The blonde asked as she was clearly glad about the fact that all was going well with their baby, causing Mei to just nod back to her, as she couldn't help but also give a small smile of relief, _'I shouldn't have been so worried...after all I was the one reassuring Yuzu and saying that 'everything would be fine' this morning,'_ she thought as she hugged Yuzu back, before they both looked back to the screen seeing their little baby move around inside Mei's womb as it definitely looked to be happy and healthy right now.

"Judging by their size I would say your baby is just a little under six months, so about 23 weeks along, and that means that we should be able to see what sex they are, do you two what to know the gender yet?" the Doctor questioned as she kept a polite smile directed to the other two, causing them both to widen their eyes and glance to each other as slightly nervous expressions formed on their faces.

Yuzu seeming excited about knowing their baby's gender, and looking like she definitely wanted to know, however she wasn't sure that Mei felt the same way as she could see that the younger girl did look a little hesitant and unsure of how to respond at the moment as she wondered if they should find out the gender just yet, of if they should just wait until the baby is born.

The blonde leaning down as she caught Mei's attention and pulled her out of her thoughts, "Mei, do you want to know now?" she asked in a lower tone as she rested a caring hand over Mei's, and gave her an understanding expression, causing the younger girl to look back to her still seeming nervous and unsure as she thought for a few more minutes, while looking to their unborn baby on the monitor screen, before she soon gave out a slight sigh and nodded back to Yuzu.

"Yeah...I do,"

She replied giving the blonde a confident expression, and causing her to just smile back to her, before they both looked back to the Doctor and nodded to her in response while she just smiled back to them, and then turned back to the monitor and started to move the camera inside the scanner around a bit to try and get a better angle in order to tell what sex the baby was.

Yuzu taking hold of Mei's hand and giving it a tight squeeze as she smiled to her, before they both looked to the monitor, waiting to hear what their baby's gender was. It soon seeming like they didn't have to wait for very long as the Doctor just smiled and turned back to them, causing them to look back to her, wondering just what she would say to them.

"Well it looks like you two have got...a little girl on the way," the Doctor stated as she caused Yuzu and Mei to widen their eyes, a bright smile almost instantly forming on Yuzu's lips as she looked back to the Doctor with slightly teary eyes.

"Really...it's a girl?"

She asked as it was obvious that she was overjoyed about finding out that they were having a little girl, although thinking she would have been just as excited to be having a boy as well. The Doctor simply just nodding to her, causing her to look to Mei as she wanted to see her reaction, however only seeing a surprised expression still on her fiancé's face, it seeming like she was still processing what they had just been told.

"We're going to have a little girl Mei, aren't you happy?"

Yuzu said as she caught Mei's attention and caused her to look back to her in response, it seeming like it was taking a few moments for the younger girl to actually wrap her head around this, staying silent for a little bit longer, but soon enough she composed herself as she felt slight tears welling up in her eyes right now.

"Yeah I am...I really am,"

She replied as she wiped her tearful eyes, while Yuzu just chuckled to her slightly, feeling her own blissful tears threatening to escape her eyes as she kissed Mei's head and held her close, the younger girl just sighing slightly as she felt the blonde nuzzling her lovingly, while she glanced to her small bump, caressing it gently, _'I guess I wouldn't have minded having a boy...but I think I really am glad that its a girl,'_ she thought with a smile, before she happily nuzzled Yuzu back a moment later.

...

The two soon leaving the Doctor's as they walked back home together, Yuzu talking the whole way about their little unborn daughter, expressing her excitement while Mei would simply just answer in short sentences as she often rolled her eyes at the blonde, kind of being glad when she could see their apartment complex in her sights and felt like she couldn't wait to get back home so that she could relax a little.

Once she and Yuzu had returned home they saw that all the lights were off, however the blonde not seeming to take much notice to it as she was still rambling on about their baby, while Mei looked around in the darkness of the apartment, raising her eyebrow a little as she soon caught Yuzu's attention and caused her to stop talking and just look back to her now.

"Yuzu didn't your Mother say she had a day off from work today?"

She asked as she remembered talking to the blonde's Mother this morning just before her and Yuzu had left for the Doctor's, while Yuzu looked around the darkened entrance and did the same when they entered the kitchen and dining area, which was also shrouded in darkness, before she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the light switch.

"Maybe she went to the shops or something," she suggested as she flipped the light switch on, causing the light in the kitchen to automatically light up the whole room, while the two soon widened their eyes in surprise, Yuzu jumping and stepping back a bit as suddenly they heard six familiar voices call out loudly to them both.

"SURPRISE!"

The six voices all yelled out as Yuzu and Mei saw all their friends and the blonde's Mother jump out from their hiding places, seeing Harumi, Matsuri, Himeko, Nene, Suzuran and Ms Okogi all standing in the dining area now, as they all smiled to the young couple, while they both just seemed shocked for a few moments, before Mei soon frowned and looked to Yuzu with a bit of an unamused expression.

"Did you know something about this Yuzu?" she asked in low tone, as Yuzu quickly shook her head in response, looking a little nervous as Mei raised an eyebrow to her.

"No, I had no idea, I'm just as surprised as you are about this right now Mei," the blonde stated as Mei seemed unconvinced, while Yuzu quickly turned away from her fiancé and instead looked over to Harumi and Matsuri, who were just smirking to her slightly right now.

"What is going on, why are all of you here?" she questioned as Matsuri just chuckled slightly before she simply answered the blonde a couple of moments later.

"Well after all the troubles that you two have been going through lately, Harumi and I thought we would cheer you both up with some sort of celebration, and when we called your Mother about it, she came up with an idea for 'A surprise baby shower'," she explained, causing Mei and Yuzu to both look to the blonde's Mother, as she just looked back to them with a bit of a nervous expression.

"Mom you came up with this?" Yuzu asked seeming even more surprised now, as her Mother just nodded back to her.

"You could have at least told us about it," Mei stated as she seemed more composed than Yuzu right now, but it being obvious that she was still quite taken aback by all this.

However the elder woman shaking her head in response, as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "But then it wouldn't have been a surprise Mei-chan," she simply stated, causing Mei and Yuzu to both look to each other, before they soon turned back to the others.

"But how are you all here? Surely you three are busy with your own lives," Mei said as she was obviously referring to Himeko, Nene and Suzuran as they never saw the three as often as Harumi and Matsuri. Himeko simply just shrugging her shoulders as she gave a slight smile to Mei in response.

"Well we have actually been planning this for a good couple of weeks now after all," she explained, causing the dark haired girl to just look a little confused, before she just soon sighed, Yuzu doing the same as the two glanced to each other with small smiles, as the others all just chuckled to them slightly.

Harumi, Matsuri and the others all quickly led the young couple into the lounge, the two widening their eyes as they saw that their lounge had been decorated with colourful banners, balloons and multicoloured confetti, the coffee table having all kinds of drinks and party snacks laid out on it, as well as a small pile of presents hidden from view under the table. Mei and Yuzu looking around the room in awe as they were clearly quite surprised and impressed by the others efforts, as they had all put a lot in to this it seemed.

All of them soon dragging Mei and Yuzu over to sit down on the sofa, as they all sat and stood around them, starting to catch up with each other about what had been going on in the other's lives lately. Matsuri seeing that the young couple were seeming to be more relaxed as time went on, as she smiled slightly and spoke up, catching the others attention and caused them all to look to her.

"So enough about all of us, how have things been going for you two? I mean it hasn't been that long since Harumi and I last saw you, but it sure does seem like a while, after all Mei-san has gotten bigger than I remember her being," the younger girl stated, causing Mei to slightly raise her eyebrow to her, as the others all agreed, looking interested to hear what had been going on since they had not seen Mei and Yuzu for some time now.

"Things have actually been going really well lately for us,"

Yuzu said as she smiled to the others, feeling a little nervous, but being glad that it seemed like Matsuri and Harumi hadn't told the other three about the relationship troubles they had been having just recently, and feeling thankful to them for doing so.

The others just nodding to the blonde, as they still seemed to want to hear more, Harumi soon speaking up and catching Yuzu's attention a moment later, "But Yuzucchi wasn't there something else that you and Mei wanted to tell us all? That's what your Mother told us after all," she asked as she caused Mei and Yuzu to look a little confused while they glanced to each other, however they soon both widened their eyes and looked nervous as they now had a feeling about just what the blonde's Mother had meant.

The young couple turning to look to Ms Okogi as she just smiled back to them slightly, she stood leaning her back against the wall, her arms crossed while she shrugged her shoulders now, "You two just got back from the Doctor's a few minutes ago right, how did it go?" she questioned, causing Yuzu and Mei to seem taken aback, as they certainly weren't expecting her to say that to them, as they soon just both sighed out of relief, nodding to the blonde's Mother, before they smiled to the elder woman and turned back to the others now.

"Right...it went really well, the Doctor told us that both Mei and the baby are perfectly healthy and doing well. Mei is now almost six months along, and the baby has even started kicking and responding to our voices," Yuzu explained happily, as they others could clearly see how happy the blonde was about how well their Doctor's appointment had gone, while they all smiled glad to hear that things were all going well for the young couple.

Mei just rolling her eyes slightly however, "Yeah and since that first happened you constantly keep talking to my stomach practically every night," she commented causing Yuzu to look back to her, seeming nervous now in reply.

"Well I want our baby to know what my voice sounds like after all," she defended herself as she spoke in a bit of a low voice, going a little quiet while the others all just chuckled slightly, before the blonde seemed to remember something as she looked back to the others and caught their attention again.

"Oh and while we were at the Doctor's we also found out the gender of the baby," she said, changing the subject a little and causing the others to all lean forward and seem much more interested as they all waited to hear what the blonde would say, even her Mother doing the same at the moment.

Yuzu glancing to Mei, as the younger girl just looked back to her and nodded with a softened expression signally that it was okay for her to tell them, before the blonde turned back to the others and smiled to them all, "We're having a little girl," she stated, causing the others to all widen their eyes, all of them soon smiling in response a moment later.

Harumi and Matsuri cheering, Ms Okogi seeming beyond overjoyed, while the other three were clearly very happy for Mei and Yuzu, congratulating them both happily and hugging them, while the two just thanked them in return and smiled back to them.

"Darn it, now I'm thinking we should have maybe arranged this baby shower for a later date, since we would have had a better idea of what toys and clothing to buy as presents for you two and the baby," Harumi said as she shrugged slightly, while the others just chuckled again.

"It's fine Harumin,"

Yuzu reassured as she smiled to the brunette, before she deviated everyone's attention and quickly took out a few pictures of Mei's second ultrasound that she had had earlier today at the Doctor's, showing them to the others as they all crowded around to get a look at the young couple's unborn daughter.

Mei going a bit silent as she watched Yuzu and the others all talking happily about the baby, and what names the blonde had already come up with so far if any, as she seemed to be thinking for a few moments, _'I know there's no rush and we don't have to tell them right now...but I don't want them be kept in the dark for long, plus...I feel like if we don't tell them now it could be months before we see all of them like this again,'_ she thought with a slight sigh as she was a little at war with herself at first, however soon after composing and encouraging herself, she nodded and felt confident in what she planned to do right now.

"There actually is something else...that Yuzu and I have to tell you all,"

She stated, causing the others to now all look back to her with wondering expressions, as she was determined to not feel nervous and hesitate at all, looking to the others with a confident expression, while she glanced to Yuzu and saw the blonde just give her a bit of a questioning look, before the dark haired girl looked back to the others and continued on now.

"The truth is Yuzu and I have been having a few 'relationship issues' until quite recently, and although we have worked through all of them now, there was something that only happened a couple of days ago that we need to tell you about..." she paused as she started to explain causing the others to become very interested in what she was saying at the moment, Yuzu however soon widening her eyes as she seemed to understand just what Mei was going to tell the others, looking nervous and unsure at first.

But after she saw her fiancé nodding to her with that confident expression she just sighed and nodded back to Mei, knowing that now was most likely the best time to tell the others about this one more secret that none of them knew about just yet, as they probably wouldn't see them all together like this for quite a long time.

"We know this is sudden and all but...about two days ago Yuzu proposed to me, and I said 'Yes'," Mei confessed as she caused for all the others to widen their eyes and look surprised, all of them seeming speechless as they glanced to Yuzu, while she just nodded to them all in response.

The others all staying silent for a little while longer, as they all seemed at a loss for words, unsure of what to say and how to react at the moment, while Mei and Yuzu just looked to each other, waiting for the others to process what the dark haired girl had just told them all. Ms Okogi just looking a bit nervous for the two as she also waited to see who would speak first and what their response would be.

"So you two are getting married now?"

Matsuri asked being the first to respond, which wasn't that much of a surprise as she let a slight smirk form on her lips, and didn't seem all that taken aback anymore. Mei and Yuzu just nodding to her in reply, wondering what the younger girl would say next as she seemed like she had more to say, however getting cut off by her girlfriend instead a moment later.

"But I thought you told us that you didn't feel like it was the right time for you two to get engaged right now Yuzu?" Harumi reminded as she clearly didn't expect this from the young couple, as the brunette caused the other three to look to her, and then back to Yuzu and Mei as they were still obviously confused, and taken aback by all that was happening right now.

"I know, and that was how I felt at the time...but since then Mei made me realize that as long as this is what we both really want, than...that's all that matters," Yuzu explained as she glanced to her fiancé and gave her a slight smile, before looking back to the others and continuing on, "And don't worry we are taking this rather slow, after all we plan to be engaged for a good while before thinking and planning anything to do with a wedding and all that, but know that right now, this is what we both really want to do, right Mei?" she finished as she glanced back to Mei again, as the younger girl just nodded back to her with a softened expression, Yuzu just smiling to Mei again, as she turned back to the others and waited with Mei to hear what they would say in reply to them.

The others staying quiet as they all just looked to each other for a few moments, exchanging slightly nervous expressions, while it seemed like they all were still unsure of how to react to this development, however this silence not lasting for very long luckily as Himeko looked to be in deep thought, before she soon looked back to Mei and Yuzu and caught their attention now.

"Well if that's how you both truly feel then I only have one thing to ask you..." she stated causing Yuzu and Mei to patiently wait for her to continue, both of them feeling a little bit of dread as they wondered just what Himeko was going to say to them, "Can I please be your maid of honour Mei-Mei?" she asked with hope-filled eyes, as Mei was about to answer, only to just widen her eyes and look taken aback, as did Yuzu while they both realized what the other girl had just said in reply to them.

"Oh can I be your bridesmaid then Mei-san?" Matsuri asked with an innocent smile causing Mei and Yuzu to look surprised to her now, however before they could respond at all Himeko spoke again.

"But wouldn't you rather be Yuzu's bridesmaid since you two have been friends for longer?" she asked the younger girl with a questioning expression, as Matsuri just shook her head in reply simply.

"Nah, I think Harumi would fit that role better than me for Yuzu-chan," she said gesturing to her girlfriend, as the brunette simply shook her head in response.

"Actually I personally think I would fit the role of 'Best woman' to Yuzucchi," she stated, pointing to herself, as she just caused Matsuri to chuckle and Himeko to roll her eyes to her.

"I don't think that's even a role you can be," Himeko sighed as she shook her head, before Suzuran now spoke up, as she had been rather quiet until this moment.

"I would like to be Yuzu-pon's bridesmaid," she put her hand up as she glanced to Yuzu and smiled, causing the blonde to look even more surprised as it was obvious that she might have expected a response like this from Harumi and Matsuri, but definitely not from the other three.

"So would I!" Nene quickly chimed in as she shot her hand up as well, showing that she also wanted to be a part of the wedding and have a role in it, while Matsuri just nodded with a smirk to Himeko now.

"See it would all work out just fine,"

She said as she just caused Himeko to roll her eyes once again in reply, while Mei and Yuzu looked to each other, the blonde finally finding the words to say as she caught the attention of the others and caused them all to look back to her and Mei again.

"Wait...you all are really okay with this?" she asked with a nervous expression as she and Mei were still obviously confused as to what was going on right now, while the others soon just smiled back to them both with understanding looks.

"Yuzu...it's like you said, if this is what you two really want, then that's all that matters. You know you've always got us all to support you both, and it's not like we would be against you two getting married sometime in the future," Harumi explained as she gave the blonde a reassuring smile, Matsuri doing the same as she chimed in a moment later.

"It was inevitable after all, this is just much sooner than what we all thought," she added with a shrug of her shoulders, as the others all just nodded in agreement, as they all gave Yuzu and Mei reassuring smiles, while the young couple looked to each other for a couple of moments, before Mei soon just sighed and let a small smile form on her lips, Yuzu doing the same as she turned back to the others and happily smiled to them all.

"Thanks you guys,"

She said as they all just smiled to her and all of them soon hugging her and Mei, while the blonde's Mother now breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to the others happily, being glad that their friends had taken the news so well, just like she had hoped they would.

"No problem, now tell us more about this proposal," Matsuri stated as the others all agreed, as it seemed like they all wanted to know how exactly Yuzu had proposed to Mei, while the blonde just chuckled slightly and nodded to them all beginning to tell them all about her proposal.

Mei soon showing them her ring, and all of them gushing over it as it wasn't long before they were back to talking about Mei and Yuzu's unborn daughter, and the others all giving their gifts to the young couple as they chatted for hours on end that afternoon, while Mei and Yuzu both felt like they couldn't be happier with how good things were going for them right now, and hoping it would continue on the same way for their little family from here.

 **...**

 **I think from now on I will just update on Mondays instead of Sundays it's just easier that way for me.^_^  
**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	27. Keeping Promises

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu sighed slightly laying beside her dark haired fiancé, as she gazed to the younger girl cuddled up beside her in the bed, hearing her breathing steadily while she slept peacefully. The blonde smiling softly as she had already been awake for about twenty minutes or so, gently stroking Mei's long, dark hair, kind of wishing she could just stay in bed with her for a little longer this morning.

However she knew she had to get going soon if she wanted to grab some breakfast before having to get to her work on time. Not only that but she also had to make sure she had enough time left over after her shift at work so that she could get something else done that she had planned for today as well.

The blonde knowing that her alarm clock was due to go off at any moment signalling that she would have to get up and quickly get ready before heading off into the kitchen to eat her breakfast, as she couldn't just put it off and stay in bed, no matter how much she may actually really want to.

And sure enough within a few more minutes of the blonde just enjoying the blissful silence it was soon broken as her alarm clock set on her mobile phone rang loudly as it was laying on her bedside table right now. Yuzu looking a little nervous as she quickly turned over and reached for her phone, turning off the alarm as she sat up in the bed, glancing to Mei and seeing that the alarm had clearly caused the younger girl to stir in her sleep as it always did.

The dark haired girl just letting out a slightly mumbled groan as she nuzzled into her pillow more and just ignored the loud sound, Yuzu whispering an apology to her as she stroked Mei's hair and hoped to soothe her a little, although she already had guessed that the younger girl was now awake. While Mei just sighed and opened her eyes, blinking a couple of time, before she moved closer to the blonde and rested her hand over Yuzu's.

Mei simply just taking the phone from Yuzu's grasp as she caused the blonde to widen her eyes and wonder just what the younger girl was going to do, as Mei just placed the phone back onto the bedside table, before wrapping her arms around Yuzu's waist and clinging to her tightly, obviously showing that she didn't want to let go of her at all right now.

Yuzu just sighing as she realized what Mei was doing and just smiled down to the younger girl, guessing that she would try and stop her from leaving since this is what she often did to make the blonde stay in bed with her for longer.

"Mei you can't cling to me like this, I've got to go to work in a bit,"

The blonde stated as she rested her hands over Mei's and tugged on them, trying to squirm free from the younger girl's tight hold, but Mei clearly not letting her go as she just tightened her grip and buried her head into Yuzu's nightshirt, hugging her from behind while she nuzzled into her back and let another sigh escape her lips.

Yuzu thinking that she was going to say something, but it seemed like all she got in response was Mei just shaking her head and refusing to let her go still, causing Yuzu to just look a little nervous as she didn't want to have to call for help like she had done in the past, already guessing that they wouldn't be of much help unless they could pry Mei off of her somehow, but then she couldn't really see any way for her to be able to get free from the younger girl all by herself.

It seeming like she was thinking of what to do at this moment, as she still tried to wiggle her way free from Mei's embrace, "Come on Mei, you know I'll be back soon enough just like every other day that I work," she tried again to reason with her stubborn fiancé hoping to get some kind of response from the younger girl, however Mei just staying silent for a while, as Yuzu tried to think of more things to say that she hoped would persuade Mei to let her go, wanting to reassure her that she would be with her again and she wouldn't be by herself for all that long.

But before Yuzu could say anything more, Mei now spoke up in a very low voice, catching the blonde's attention and causing her to look back to her a moment later, "I know...but..." she paused as she slowly lifted her head up slightly and gazed up to the elder girl with a pleading expression, "At least come home when your shift finishes this time, okay?" she asked causing Yuzu to widen her eyes again and automatically look very nervous as she slightly turned away from Mei now.

' _So she has noticed that I've been coming home slightly later than normal over these past couple of weeks,'_ she sighed as it seemed like the younger girl had caught her out, and could mostly tell that something was going on with the blonde that was making her a few minutes late coming home from work pretty much every night, guessing that by now it wouldn't have been all that difficult for Mei to notice some sort of pattern to it all.

However this time it didn't look like Mei actually wanted to know what was keeping the blonde from coming home straight after work, but instead just wanted to see if Yuzu could return home once her shift was over since she had been seemly failing to do so for the last couple of weeks so far.

Yuzu just turning back to Mei a few moments later as she nodded to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll come home as soon as my shift ends, I promise Mei," she replied as Mei just raised an eyebrow to her in return.

Yuzu herself being unsure if she would actually be able to keep her word or not, but hoping that by some miracle she could, as she just pushed her worries to the back of her mind for now and cupped Mei's chin, laying a light kiss on her forehead and hugging her back, while the younger girl just nodded back to her, leaning closer and nuzzling into her neck soon afterwards as it was clear to see that she too wished for Yuzu to keep her promise and at least be home on time by early evening later on today.

...

Yuzu staying to cuddle with Mei for a little longer, before she soon convinced the younger girl to leave the bedroom and have their breakfast together, which Mei agreed to reluctantly. The blonde feeling like she kind of didn't want to leave Mei all by herself since she knew her Mother wouldn't be back before her this evening, sighing slightly as she was soon looking to her fiancé still sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast, however she shook her head as she pushed her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind.

' _I know Mei needs me here a lot of the time...and so I should always try to keep the promises I make to her...but I have to get this done, not just for me, but also for Mei and our little girl...'_ Yuzu pausing on her thoughts as she felt like she was a little at war with herself knowing that being there for Mei was important to her, but so was this thing she had planned for today once she was done with her work.

The blonde running a hand through her long, blonde hair as she stood in the kitchen, and was just about to get ready to go to her work, glancing to her clock as she knew she had to be leaving soon. Just shrugging her shoulders as she looked back to Mei and smiled slightly, _'I guess I'll just have to think of a way to do both...if I can,'_ she sighed with a nervous expression, before she quickly made her way to her and Mei's bedroom to get ready to leave, giving one last softened look to the younger girl and really hoping there was some way that she could pull this all off without much trouble.

Yuzu eventually leaving the apartment and quickly making her way to her work, being sure to work as hard and as fast as she could as soon as she got there, racing back and forth from table to table, taking a customer's order one moment, then cleaning a table the next. The blonde being like this all morning as she was determined to throw herself into her work and just focus on getting it all done for now.

Her boss watching her all this time pretty much as it seemed like Yuzu was basically just constantly finding things to do, coming back to empty tables to clean them multiple times, or going back to customers to ask them if they wanted anything else at all.

The manager just sighing slightly, feeling concerned for her young employ and clearly seeing that something was on her mind at the moment, hoping that she would let herself take at least a small break sometime, however that not seeming to be the case unfortunately.

' _It's no wonder that Mei is suspicious, after all I have been coming home later and later these past couple of weeks, with my only explanations being random excuses that I thought up on the spot. And I know Mei probably wants to know what my real reason is for not coming home straight away, and I wouldn't mind telling her all that much...but if this doesn't work out like the way I planned it for whatever reason, then there would be no point in telling her about it,'_ Yuzu just sighing as she stopped scrubbing the table that she had already cleaned twice this morning, and wondered whether she should just leave her other plans for another day or something so that she wouldn't have to worry about rushing to get home on time today, but then again not knowing when she would have enough time to reschedule it for instead.

' _I feel Mei is most likely going to be mad at me if I'm late home again tonight...'_ Yuzu feeling like she couldn't finish that thought, dreading just how mad Mei would be if she broke her promise and was home late once again. The blonde sighing deeply as she hung her head low and felt like she honestly didn't know what to do at this point in time.

"Yuzu-san!"

However she was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called out, turning to the sound of the familiar voice as she now looked to her manager and could see her waving her over, obviously wanting her to come up to her at the moment, Yuzu just looking to her boss with a questioning expression as she came walking over to her and wondered what it was that she wanted with her.

"Is there something that you needed?" Yuzu asked as she nervously looked to her boss, while it definitely seeming like she had other things on her mind right now.

The manager just gestured for Yuzu to sit on one of the stools at the counter, and the blonde doing so as she still looked to her boss with a questioning expression, while the manager just smiled to her with a slightly raised eyebrow in return.

"Well you have noticed that we're having a bit of a slow day right, so you really don't need to rush around like that," she stated causing Yuzu to widen her eyes slightly, as her expression soon turned into a nervous one and she just chuckled a little, turning away from her boss now.

"Right, I guess I'm just feeling a little worried at the moment,"

The blonde explained as she sighed slightly and rested both of her arms on the counter, hanging her head while she caused for the manager to look a little concerned for her, giving her a caring smile as she rested a comforting hand over her's and lowered her tone.

"Anything I can help out with at all?" she asked with a kind expression as she didn't like seeing her normally very cheerful employ seeming so 'out of sorts' like she currently was at the moment.

Yuzu however just shaking head in response as she knew she really shouldn't be bringing her home and love life into work when she didn't need to, "No it's fine, I mean unless you have some way to make time stop for a while or something?" she suggested with a slight smile back to her boss, causing the elder woman to cross her arms over her chest, looking like she was pretending to think for a few minutes, before she soon just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Sorry I don't think I can help you with that one I'm afraid,"

She stated causing Yuzu to just chuckle slightly, as she was about to just tell her boss to 'not worry about it all', and start getting back to work again, however just as she thought about standing up and leaving the counter her eyes widened a little, while it seemed like a thought had entered her mind and given her an idea now.

Yuzu quickly turning back to the manager as she caught her attention and caused her to look back to her, "Hey...would it possible if I could maybe leave work early today, there's just something that I need to get done before heading home, and I'm just worried that I won't be able to get there on time...plus I've kind of got someone at home waiting for me, and I don't want to be break my promise to them," Yuzu explained as she whispered that last part, knowing that asking this was a long shot, and she doubted her boss would actually agree to it considering the fact that she was already lucky enough to have this job in the first place.

The manager just raising her eyebrow to Yuzu, as the blond nervously smiled back to her, already guessing just what her answer would be, however she just simply shrugged her shoulders and propped herself up on her elbow, leaning forward while she caused Yuzu to just look back to her with a questioning expression.

"Yuzu-san you aren't my only employ you know, and yet you are always working your hardest even when you don't really need to, and I can see that this 'other thing' that you need to get done is clearly very important to you. Plus like I said before it doesn't seem like today's going to be a busy one for us, so I don't see why you can't leave a few minutes early," she said causing Yuzu to widen her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment, her expression filling with hope, while her boss just smiled to her in return.

"But that doesn't mean you need to rush around like you were a few minutes ago, after all if you keep pestering our customers, it won't be long before we have none left," she smiled, talking to Yuzu in a lower tone as the blonde just nodded back to her with a nervous smile before she quickly encouraged herself to keep going and working hard, but also being mindful of the fact that she still needed to pace herself and not get too caught up in just how much work she was actually doing, after all she knew she really shouldn't be over-working herself at a time like this.

"I'll be sure to keep giving it my all until I'm due to leave then," the blonde stated happily as she quickly got back to work feeling truly grateful to her boss, and was certain that she wouldn't regret her decision at all, while causing the manager to just sight slightly in response.

"I'm sure you will, but just remember to take breaks every so often okay?"

She called to Yuzu in reply, as the blonde just nodded back to her, the manager soon just chuckling with a slight shake of her head, having a feeling that she just might have to bring her determined employ to the side again, and remind her to take it easy if she got too carried away in her work like before.

While Yuzu looked fully motivated as she now felt like she could actually pull this all off, and be home just in time to keep her promise to Mei, which is exactly what she had been hoping for. And sure enough Yuzu was determined to work tirelessly until she was due to leave her work a little earlier than normal, although she was sure to make up for this once she was in for her next shift, and even though her boss had been against that suggestion, the blonde wouldn't have any of it as expected of her.

...

As the late afternoon was now slowly beginning to turn into early evening Mei sat at the dining table, having been working on her online classes for pretty much the whole day, until now when she decided to take a break and see if Yuzu could really keep her word as she had promised she would this morning.

The dark haired girl staring up at the clock on the wall as she sighed a little, unsure if her fiancé would actually come home on time like she had said she would, or whether she would end up being late yet again. However as Mei sat, seeming to be thinking for a few moments, the sound of the front door soon opening caught her attention and caused her to be dragged out of her thoughts suddenly.

"Mei, I'm home,"

Her ears perking up to the familiar voice of her fiancé as she lifted her head, and instantly turned to the sound of Yuzu's cheerful voice, quickly leaving her seat and making her way to the entrance as her eyes widened upon seeing the blonde standing in the doorway, slipping off her shoes and closing the front door behind her, as she smiled to Mei greeting her happily.

Mei looking taken aback and unsure of how to react at first, however she soon composed herself as she just shook her head and nodded back to the blonde in response, "Welcome back Yuzu, how was work?" she asked with a bit of an unreadable expression as she leaned against the wall, while Yuzu simply just came walking into the entrance's hallway and shrugged her shoulders in reply to the younger girl.

"Good, it was actually quite slow there today, my boss even considered sending us all home a little earlier because of it," Yuzu stated as she was going to walk past Mei, and make her way into the kitchen and dining area, however the blonde was stopped in her tracks as the younger girl stood in front of her, blocking her way and looking like she wasn't going to move anytime soon, as she had her head hanging a little, and looking like she had a bit of a nervous expression on her face at the moment.

Mei just nodding in response as she bit her bottom lip, and caused Yuzu to look to her with a confused expression, it being obvious that she was wondering just why the younger girl was standing in her way, and not wanting to let her escape it seemed. And just as Yuzu was about to question Mei if there was anything wrong at all, she was surprised to feel her fiancé wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly a moment later.

Yuzu looking taken aback now as she looked to Mei with a bit of a concerned expression, feeling Mei burying her head into her chest, while the younger girl just sighed deeply and soon spoke up, causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little in return.

"Thank you Yuzu...for keeping your promise,"

Mei whispered out as she tightened her grip on the blonde, and caused Yuzu to seem surprised for a few more moments, before she soon just smiled to Mei and hugged her back, cupping her chin and lifting her head up to look to her now.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

She simply stated kissing Mei lightly on her forehead, while the younger girl just nodded and nuzzled into Yuzu's neck a moment later, the blonde just stroking her long, dark hair in response, _'I guess she must have been quite worried while she was here waiting for me to return,'_ she thought as her and Mei just stood embracing each other for a little while, before Mei soon broke the silence once she had composed herself again.

"So what has been keeping you from coming home on time these past couple of weeks anyway?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling away from Yuzu for a moment, as the blonde just smiled back to her nervously before she grabbed hold of Mei's hand and tugged on it a little, gesturing for her to follow her now.

"I'll show you," she simply stated as she brought Mei over to sit down at the laptop which had been resting on the dining room table since this morning (since Mei had been doing her online classes on it for most of the day). Mei looking back to the blonde with a questioning expression, watching as she turned the laptop towards herself and started seeming like she was searching for something, while the younger girl just raised her eyebrow to her in response, wondering just what she was doing at the moment.

Yuzu seeming to stay silent and focused on what she was doing for quite a few minutes, as Mei continued to just watch her, wondering if she should question the blonde or not, however before she could decide, Yuzu smiled as she looked like she had found what she had been looking for and quickly turned the laptop screen to be facing Mei now.

"Now nothing is decided at all, and I'm not rushing into anything, but this is just to get a little 'perspective' on the matter as all, so you see this house?" she asked as she pointed to the picture of a fairly big detached house on the laptop's screen, causing Mei to just glance at it and nod in response, while she still looked to be a little confused as to what Yuzu was planning at the moment.

"Well I've been looking at it, as well as a few others for a while now, and I was just wondering...if maybe you would like to go...and have a look at it tomorrow?" the blonde suggested as she looked a bit nervous now, while Mei just looked back to her with a questioning expression still.

"Is this the reason why you've been coming home later than normal these past couple of weeks?" Mei asked as she turned back to Yuzu, while the blonde just nervously smiled to her in response, nodding before she quickly tried to explain herself more.

"Yes, but it was for a good reason, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, but...I didn't know if this house would still be for sale, until I went and checked earlier today, and luckily the people selling it are still allowing other people to come and check it out for a few more days," she said, feeling unsure if Mei would actually agree to this or not, but hoping that she would as she lowered her tone a little and looked to the younger girl with a wishful expression.

"So what do you say Mei?" she questioned, looking nervous still as Mei just looked like she was thinking for a few minutes, staying silent while Yuzu patiently waited to hear what her reply would be.

"I suppose we could go and have a look around tomorrow, I wouldn't mind that all too much," the younger girl answered in a lowered voice after a bit of a long pause, causing the blonde to look hopeful as she widened her eyes and gave a little smile to Mei.

"Really?"

Yuzu asked, as Mei just soon nodded back to the blonde and caused her to light up in response as she cheered happily, thanking her fiancé a moment later, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, while Mei just rolled her eyes at Yuzu, and hugged her back before being slightly startled when the elder girl gave out a sudden gasp and looked worried for a moment.

"I better start making our dinner, I'll be back in a minute I just need to quickly change my clothes okay!" she stated before she let go of Mei and left to go and get changed out of her work clothes, and into something a bit more casual and comfortable, while Mei just watched her go and sighed slightly once the blonde was out of her sight.

The younger girl looking back to the picture of the house on the laptop screen, as she let her expression soften a little, _'Just going to have a look around won't be so bad. After all we still have time before we have to start planning for things like moving out and finding our own house to live in...Right?'_ she questioned in her mind as she felt a little unsure about how things would go tomorrow. But soon just shaking her head and putting her worries to the back or her mind as she figured she should just take things slow and wait to see how everything would go for both her and Yuzu.

Hoping that she wouldn't focus on the matter too much until then, as she just rested her hand on her stomach, and could feel her unborn baby starting to kick at her slightly a few moments later, causing her to just let a small smile form on her lips, _'Well at least one of us seems excited to go,'_ she thought as she caressed her bump, before she glanced back to the direction that Yuzu had ran off in and tried her best to just stay optimistic about tomorrow for now, guessing she would just have to wait as see what will happen until then.

 **...**

 **This one was a bit shorter than other chapters but the next one should be longer. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	28. Our Daughter's First Home

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The next morning both Yuzu and Mei were up bright and early, having already eaten their breakfast together and were soon ready to leave as they said a quick goodbye to the blonde's Mother who had not long gotten up out of bed herself. However just as the two were about to head out the door as they were putting their shoes on they heard a rather hard rapping on the front door, causing them to look to where the noise had come from.

Yuzu glancing back to Mei wondering just who could be coming to see them so early in the morning, the younger girl just looking back to her with a slight shrug of her shoulders, and gestured for the blonde to answer the door while she was still busy slipping on her shoes and pulling a jacket around her shoulders. The blonde just nodding as she figured she would see who was at the door and get rid of them quickly since she didn't want her and Mei to miss their chance to have a look around the house that she had had her eye on for a good while.

But once Yuzu opened the door she was surprised to find Harumi and Matsuri standing there in front of her as they both greeted her cheerfully, while the blonde just looked back to them with a taken aback expression, it being obvious that she wasn't expecting the two to be coming to see them today.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan and Mei-san, oh are you just about to leave?" Matsuri asked as she nervously smiled to the other two, causing Yuzu to look confused, while Mei just seemed completely unfazed as she simply just greeted both Matsuri and Harumi and came walking up to them, having finished getting her shoes and jacket on now.

"Sorry if we're late getting here, we weren't exactly sure when you two were going to be leaving this morning," Harumi apologized to Mei, while she simply just shook her head in reply to the brunette.

"It's not a problem,"

She stated seemly telling Harumi not to worry about it, as the dark haired girl was about to step outside and start heading off, however Yuzu causing her to stop in her tracks as the blonde caught the attention of the other young couple, and obviously was still confused as to why Harumi and Matsuri were here right now, and why Mei didn't seem to be surprised by their sudden arrival at all at the moment.

"Wait...just what are you two doing here?" the puzzled blonde asked as it was clear that she seemed to be the only one that didn't understand what was going on at the moment, which in turn caused both Harumi and Matsuri to look back to her with questioning expressions, before they answered her.

"Mei-san texted me last night and told me that you and her were planning to go and look at a house this morning, and she invited me and Harumi to come along too if we wanted to, and we agreed to do so," Matsuri explained as she looked a little confused, thinking that the blonde already knew about them tagging along today, but that clearly not seeming to be the case right now as she still looked taken aback by this.

"Didn't Mei tell you about this?" Harumi asked, causing Yuzu to just shake her head in response, as they all glanced to Mei, Yuzu clearly waiting for some kind of explanation from her fiancé; however Mei just looked back to the blonde with a blank stare, staying silent for a moment before she soon just shrugged her shoulders simply.

"Well it's not like you asked if they were coming along with us, Yuzu,"

She stated as she turned and started to walk away from the others, heading to start making her way in the direction that this house which Yuzu had been looking at was in, while she caused the blonde to widen her emerald eyes, looking taken aback once again, as Harumi and Matsuri both looked to the blonde, wondering if there was something going on with the young couple or not.

However Yuzu soon just sighing slightly as she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, _'I kinda feel like this is some sort of way of her getting back at me, for not telling her my real reason for coming home late from work sooner than I did,'_ she thought with a small smile, before she just lifted her head and began to quickly follow after Mei.

Having Matsuri and Harumi rushing over to walk beside her as they still seemed a little confused, causing Yuzu to guess that she would have to explain to them both just what had happened between her and Mei prior to this morning, so that it would all make a little more sense to them.

The group of four soon all making their way to the house that Yuzu had been looking at for a while now, the blonde having to lead them in the end since Mei and the other two only had a very rough idea of where this house actually was, but luckily enough it wasn't too far from Mei and Yuzu's apartment complex, and fortunately they didn't get lost at any point on the way there.

...

All of them chatting about random things as they walked together, it not being all that long before Yuzu widened her eyes and picked up her pace, causing the other three to all do the same as they followed after the blonde, as she soon skidded to a halt and smiled back to the others.

"This is the place!"

She announced in an excited voice, gesturing to the modern looking, fairly large, two-story house that now stood in front of them, a big 'for sale' sign was stuck in the ground in the front garden. Harumi and Matsuri also looking forward to checking out the house it seemed, as both them as well as Yuzu quickly walked up to the door, and knocked loudly while Mei just sighed a little, gazing up at the house and feeling unsure as she came following after the other three in a much slower pace.

Yuzu, Harumi and Matsuri being greeted politely by a well-dressed, middle-aged woman who introduced herself as the owner that was selling the house, as she welcomed the four into the house once Yuzu had explained to her that she had called earlier so that they could come to look around the house. Leading them all inside into the main living area, while they all looked around the fairly big room, Yuzu, Matsuri and Harumi all seeming to be in awe of the downstairs rooms already.

The woman selling the house smiled kindly to them all as she watched their reactions to the big empty rooms, as there were only a few big appliances left in the kitchen, while every other room was bare of any furniture or anything else.

"Shall I give you all the tour of the whole house?"

The elder woman asked to Harumi and Matsuri, as they both just nodded to her with excited smiles, glancing over to Yuzu and gesturing for her to come and follow them, while the blonde just nodded to them, going to come along on the tour, however stopping when she noticed that Mei didn't look all that interested in coming with them as she seemed more lost in just looking around the house by herself right now.

"Are you coming Mei?"

Yuzu asked as she caught the younger girl's attention and caused her to look back to her, Mei just composing herself as she was going to answer straight away, but instead paused as she thought for a moment and just glanced away from her fiancé now.

"Yeah...I'll come and find you in a bit," she said as she turned away from Yuzu, while the blonde just looked back to her with a questioning expression, before she saw Mei just taking in all her surroundings, softening her expression and decided to leave her to it for now, just nodding to the younger girl with a smile in return.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then,"

She simply replied, as Mei just nodded back to her, it looking like she was once again lost in her surroundings, while Yuzu felt glad that the younger girl seemed to be quite interested in the house, and it being obvious that she clearly wanted to look around more, so the blonde just shrugging as she left Mei to take this all at her own pace, before she quickly rushed off to go and follow after Harumi, Matsuri and the elder woman, excited to see what else this house had to offer, after all she had only ever seen the outside of it until now.

Mei being left to her own devices as she slowly walked around the empty house by herself, first exploring the downstairs, looking around each and every room thoroughly running her fingertips on the tops of the cooker and fridge, as well as one or two countertops that were still in the kitchen and hadn't been removed just yet it seemed.

The young girl expecting to have a million thoughts and questions rushing around her head at the moment, however that not seeming to be the case, as much like the empty house her mind seemed to be awfully blank right now. A slight feeling of uncertainty overcoming her as she took another quick scan around the downstairs area, before soon deciding to head upstairs instead.

Slowly making her way up the wide staircase, running her hand along the smooth banister, as she soon came to the top step and began letting her curious eyes scan around the area. The upstairs being just as spacious as the downstairs was. Each room that Mei walked into and had a look around in seemed to be rather big, even the bathroom looked to be much larger than it should be, as just like with the downstairs Mei explored and inspected each and every empty room on the upstairs level.

The two big bedrooms and the bathroom not really seeming to be all that interesting to Mei as they were all pretty much no different from the downstairs rooms, big and bare, each room being completely empty, minus the toilet, sink and bath that were still in the bathroom at the moment. Mei thinking that she should have come across a room or something that would catch her attention and spark her interest in this house by now; however that not seeming to be the case until she came to a rather small looking room at the very end of the upstairs landing.

The small room seeming to catch her eye for some reason as she slowly walked over to it, standing in the already open doorway for a few minutes as she looked around the small room, thinking that it most probably was used for either a storage room or a small bedroom because of its size.

However even though the room was completely empty just like the others, there seemed to be something very different about it, which had caused Mei to be drawn to it all of a sudden, but Mei not knowing what that reason was at all as she simply entered the small room and sighed once making it over to the window in the right corner, looking out to see a large, well kept garden with short green grass surrounding the foot-path that led from the back door to the very top of the garden.

Mei soon spotting Harumi and Matsuri running out and looking all around the garden, while she could see Yuzu standing and talking nearby with the woman who was showing the three around, the dark haired girl just letting a softened expression form onto her face, as she continued to watch the other four outside, propping herself up on her elbows, while she wondered why her fiancé and their two close friends were so excited about this place, and seemed to be fascinated by practically everything, as the only room in the whole house that really interested her at all was the small one she was currently in right now, and truthfully not even knowing why that was the case at the moment.

Meanwhile Yuzu was stood talking to the elder woman selling the house, as she watched Harumi chasing Matsuri around the garden trying to stop her girlfriend from running off and possibly causing trouble for her somehow, as they both seemed to love how both the house and garden looked, hearing them talk about them wanting a house like this for themselves one day, and causing the blonde to sigh slightly, thinking for a few moments.

' _Would Mei feel the same at all?'_ she wondered as she remembered her fiancé seeming lost in the sight of just the downstairs of the rather large house, hoping that that meant she at least liked the house a little if anything, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and decided to go and find out for herself what Mei's opinion on the house was.

"Hey guys! I'm just going to find Mei okay?"

She called to Harumi and Matsuri catching their attention and causing them to both look back to her, as they just nodded to her in response, coming back over to the blonde and the elder woman to have her show them around the rest of the house that they hadn't yet seen, while Yuzu quickly went off by herself to see where Mei had gone to.

First checking the main living area as she remembered that that was the last place she saw Mei in, but when not seeing the younger girl there, she instead started to search the rest of the house for her fiancé. Soon finding that she didn't seem to be anywhere downstairs at all, and so heading upstairs to see if she was up there somewhere, checking each and every room that she came across for Mei, but so far coming up with nothing in return as Mei couldn't be found in any of the rooms it seemed.

It being the same for every place that Yuzu looked, that was until she came to a fairly small room, that looked like it could belong to a young child, which was at the very end of the upstairs landing, Yuzu, slowly approaching the room as she guessed that was the only place that Mei could be since she wasn't able to find her anywhere else in the house.

Slipping her head around the open door with a curious expression and sighing with a bit of relief once she spotted Mei standing with her back to her, gazing out of the window as she seemed to be looking over into the garden at the moment. Yuzu smiling slightly as she slowly walked to stand beside Mei, catching her attention as she caused the younger girl to turn to her in response.

"Here you are, so what do you think Mei...of the house I mean?" the blonde asked as she wondered just what Mei's answer would be, while she could see that the younger girl had quite the unreadable expression on her face right now.

Mei just turning away from the window as she shrugged her shoulders simply, "It's nice I guess," she stated as she began to head to the door and leave the small room, Yuzu following after her, as it was obvious that she had more questions for her fiancé.

"Do you want to go and see the garden or anything else?" she asked as she clearly wanted to hear more from the younger girl about what her feelings were on the house, however Mei just shaking her head in reply as she didn't seem to be all that interested in the rest of the house at all.

"No, I've seen enough,"

"Are you sure because we can-

"Yuzu...I've seen enough, okay?"

Mei cut off Yuzu as they stood still when they got to the top of the staircase, Mei looking to Yuzu with a stern expression, causing the blonde to look taken aback, before the younger girl soon softened her look and just sighed slightly as it obviously seeming like she didn't want to stay in this house anymore, and would much rather leave then stay and look around for much longer.

Yuzu looking a little concerned for her fiancé as she wondered if there was something wrong at all, thinking of asking the younger girl, however getting the feeling that she wouldn't really answer her, and so just sighing, _'Mei's probably just tired, and I guess she could be feeling unsure about this house, after all she was nervous about coming here this morning,'_ she thought as she figured that she could just get Mei's opinion on the house later.

"Right, I'll go and get Harumi and Matsuri then,"

She said with a nod, causing Mei to look back to her with slightly widened eyes as it was clear that she expected the blonde to keep pestering her like she normally would. Yuzu just smiling to Mei, before she left to quickly go and find the other two that they had come here with, while leaving the younger girl to just watch her rush back down the staircase a moment later.

Mei soon just composing herself as she sighed slightly, glancing back to the very end of the upstairs landing, taking one last thoughtful gaze to that small room that still seemed to stand out to her for some reason, before she just shook her head and decided to head down the stairs as well, and meet up with the other three now.

...

The group of four soon thanking the elder woman for letting them have a look around the house, as she just smiled to them all still waving to them, while they left and decided to go and have some lunch at a nearby cafe together.

All of them now sitting at a table in the cafe, having already ordered their drinks and food as they sat talking to each other happily, Harumi, Matsuri and Yuzu still were seeming to be excited from going to see the house, while Mei had gone a little quiet on them all at the moment.

"That garden was huge! You know I think I'd like to have a garden like that when we get our own house," Matsuri stated as she glanced to Harumi with an innocent expression and was obviously hinting a message to her at the moment, while the brunette just raised her eyebrow in response, before she just rolled her eyes to the younger girl.

"Well you'll have to wait a good while then since I doubt we will have the money for a house like that one once you finish school," she pointed out, as it was clear that she didn't plan on getting a house like the one they had gone to see this morning anytime soon.

Matsuri just shrugging her shoulders slightly as she looked to Yuzu instead, and soon caught her attention, "Speaking of which are you actually planning on buying a house like that Yuzu-chan?" she asked as both her and the brunette looked to Yuzu, while she quickly shook her head in reply, knowing that she couldn't buy a house like that one just yet.

"It is a really nice house and I guess I could see us being happy there, it's just way too expensive for me to actually afford while I'm still only working at my part-time job. Today was just to get a little perceptive on what kind of house we would like to maybe live in one day in the future," Yuzu explained as she clearly liked the house, and would love to maybe live in it one day along with Mei and their daughter, but knowing that she couldn't possibly pay for it with how much she was currently earning at this moment in time.

Matsuri and Harumi just nodding back to her showing that they got what she was saying, and kind of felt the same it seemed, before the younger girl turned to Mei soon catching her attention, causing the dark haired girl to look back to her.

"What about you Mei-san?"

She asked, as Mei widened her eyes and seemed to be brought out of her thoughts, having been staying silent until this moment, having the other three all looking to her, while it seemed like she hadn't really heard what Matsuri had asked her.

"What did you think of the house?"

The younger girl repeated her question as it was clear that Mei hadn't really been paying much attention to what they all had been talking about, as she looked like she was trying to think for a moment or two, before she just glanced away and answered simply.

"It was a nice looking house I guess,"

She said with an obvious uninterested expression, causing the other three to all glance to each other, looking a bit puzzled by the dark haired girl's response, as well as her attitude to the whole topic, Yuzu asking her another question a moment later.

"Do you think you would like to live in a house like that one?" the blonde raised her eyebrow, hoping to hear more about how Mei felt about all this, however that not seeming to be the case, as Mei just soon shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Maybe...one day," she simply said, as she sighed slightly and folded her arms across her chest, it being obvious that she didn't want to talk anymore and was back to being silent once again.

Harumi and Matsuri feeling a slight tension starting to hang in the air, as they quickly changed the subject and began chatting to each other about other things, while Yuzu just glanced to Mei still, wondering if she should get her fiancé's attention, and try to get a little more out of her. However soon deciding to refrain from doing so as she knew it wasn't a good idea to keep pestering Mei when it was already clear that she had something on her mind that was bothering her.

Mei just still turning away from the other three as she seemed lost in her thoughts again, Yuzu wondering just what was going with her, and hoping she could maybe talk to her later or something, starting to think of how she would go about that situation.

However she was quickly dragged out of her thoughts as Harumi and Matsuri brought her into their conversation, causing the blonde to look to them both and join in on what they were talking about at the moment. But she would still occasionally glance back to Mei every so often, clearly being concerned for her fiancé and what seemed to be troubling her right now.

...

Mei being mostly silent for the rest of the afternoon as it was clear that she had a lot on her mind at the moment, Yuzu and the other two having tried to include her in some of their conversations, but she would soon just shut down on them and not answer anymore, causing the blonde to guess that she must just have a lot to think about after going to see that house this morning.

And that still seeming to be the case when she and Yuzu had said goodbye to Harumi and Matsuri, having already returned back at their apartment now, as Yuzu stood in the kitchen washing the dishes from this morning's breakfast, while Mei was sitting at the dining table studying for her online classes as the laptop sat open in front of her at the moment.

Yuzu glancing to Mei as she sighed a little, wondering if she should try and talk to her again, this silence beginning to feel very uncomfortable to the blonde as she soon just shook her head, pushing all of her worries to the back of her mind for now and encouraging herself to find out just what was going on with the younger girl.

Nodding to herself as she took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say, before she stopped what she was doing and came to lean over the countertop that was beside the dining table, hoping to catch her fiancé's attention as she called to her now.

"Is there anything bothering you Mei? It's just...you haven't spoken much since we were at that house having a look around this morning," she asked hoping that Mei would at least look up from what she was currently doing, however instead of doing that she surprisingly answered the blonde pretty quickly, but didn't lift her head up at all to look back to Yuzu it seemed.

"There's nothing bothering me in particular,"

She simply responded as she shrugged her shoulders, and seemed to be much more interested in what she was doing on the laptop, rather than wanting to look back to Yuzu to show her that she was actually listening and paying attention to her at the moment.

Yuzu looking surprised as she didn't expect Mei to answer her at all, but although this was a good sign for her, she knew not to get her hopes up too high as she decided to only stick to very few questions, having a feeling that the younger girl just might shut down on her at any given moment.

"Are you sure? It wasn't something to do with that house we went to look at...was it?" Yuzu feeling nervous at the moment as she wanted to keep Mei talking for as long as she could, but knew it would most likely not be all that long before her fiancé might just go quiet on her again.

"No it wasn't, I'm fine Yuzu, really,"

Mei stated as she slowly lifted her head a little, and softened her expression as she looked back to the blonde, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and nod in response getting the message that she really shouldn't push the younger girl right now, so instead she just changed the subject, hoping that she could stop Mei from going silent on her, but at the same time not cause her to get too annoyed or mad at her in return.

"So what do you think about that house anyway, and I know you already told me, but would you like to live in a house like that one someday?" Yuzu being careful about things now as she decided this would be her last question, and guessed Mei most likely wouldn't want to answer any more than a few right now.

And just like earlier when Yuzu had asked this question at lunch, Mei answered in pretty much the same way she had then, "I don't know, maybe one day," she said in a low tone, slowly turning away from the blonde as it was clear to see that she was starting to feel uneasy at the moment.

Yuzu quickly picking up on this as she decided to just seemly talk to herself, letting Mei interject if she wanted to at all, but not really asking her to, as she hoped this would keep the younger girl talking for a little while longer, but doubting that she would be able to actually find out just what had been bothering Mei since earlier.

"Well I sort of feel the same way, I mean it's a really nice house and all, but I am feeling a little unsure about it all. Although that big garden is something I'd like for our house to have, I'm sure our little girl would love to run around and play in all that space. And then there's that little room upstairs that you seemed to like, a room like that could work perfectly as our daughter's bedroom..." the blonde trailing off a little as she seemed to be rambling on a bit, as she was just basically thinking out loud at the moment, not expecting Mei to really say anything in response, but also kind of hoping she would.

However it soon seemed like Mei understood just what Yuzu was trying to do as she blankly stared to the blonde, giving out a slight sigh, before she simply just stood up from her chair and picked up the laptop from the dining table, turning away as she caused Yuzu to look to her with a questioning expression.

"I'm going to study in our room for a bit,"

Mei stated as she started to leave the dining and kitchen area, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look nervous again, it being obvious that she was losing the younger girl now and her plan didn't seem to be working all that well anymore, as she quickly tried to think of something in order to stop Mei from leaving and there just being silence between them once again.

"Wait Mei..." Yuzu paused as luckily she had caused Mei to halt in her tracks for a moment, the younger girl just turning her head back to Yuzu, it seeming like she was waiting to see just what she was going to say, the blonde softening her expression as she smiled to Mei slightly.

"You know Mei if you don't like the house you can just say so, it's okay, we can still go looking at other ones- Yuzu started to try and reason with Mei a bit, however the younger girl just shaking her head and cutting the blonde off quickly.

"That's not it, I already told you it's nothing to do with that house,"

Mei stated as she was becoming a little annoyed now, just wanting to leave and not have to talk about this anymore, however Yuzu just sighing as she was no longer being careful as it was clear she wanted to know just what was going on with Mei and why she refused to tell her what was really bothering her.

"Then what is it to do with Mei? I know something has been bothering you since we went to that house this morning, and I just want to know what that is, after all the only thing you've said about that house is that 'it's nice', and you would 'maybe' like to live there one day. So if you just tell more about how you really feel than maybe I could help you..." Yuzu raised her voice a little, trying to reach out to Mei and get her to talk to her more about all this; however the blonde soon pausing as Mei just shook her head and bit her bottom lip narrowing her eyes, before she gave Yuzu a slight stern stare.

"Just leave it Yuzu,"

She said in a low voice, causing Yuzu to look taken aback as she could see Mei was actually getting mad now rather than just annoyed or uneasy, which should have been her que to just leave the younger girl alone for now and try again later.

But instead as Mei quickly tried to escape to the bedroom running and slamming the door behind her, Yuzu followed after her, standing outside the door for a minute, thinking about what she was going to say to Mei, before she just took a deep breath and rested her hand on the door.

Yuzu slowly opening the door as she looked to Mei who had closed the laptop, just leaving it to rest beside her and was now just facing away from the door, sitting on the edge of the bed, still biting her bottom lip and refusing to look to the blonde, as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Just sighing slightly Yuzu came to sit beside Mei on the bed, luckily the younger girl not moving away at all as she just continued to face away from the blonde and stayed silent, while Yuzu now reached for Mei's hand, taking hold of it and squeezing it tightly, causing Mei to look back to her in response.

"Please Mei, just tell me what's going on with you, I want to be here for you,"

She spoke in a lowered tone, giving an understanding expression to the younger girl, causing Mei to widen her eyes, but looking like she was hesitating for quite a while, looking unsure of what she should do, before she soon just gazed back to Yuzu and sighed, giving Yuzu's hand a tight squeeze in return and knew she couldn't just avoid this anymore, she had to tell Yuzu eventually what was really bothering her.

Mei slightly turning away from Yuzu as she spoke in almost a whisper, "I...I don't want to leave," finally she confessed as she nervously looked to the bed sheets, Yuzu only just about able to hear what the younger girl had actually said, but seeming taken aback by it all the same as she looked a little confused at the moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as she seemed a little unsure, while Mei just sighed again and nodded to herself, knowing she couldn't hide this any longer, now she had started she had to continue and come clean, doing just that a couple of moments later.

"Yuzu I tried...I really tried to stay optimistic, but I didn't feel the same way about that house that you and the other two seem to do, you could all see yourselves having houses like that with a big garden and all, you even could imagine what life would be like there when you told me about our daughter running around and playing in the garden, but...but I couldn't imagine all that, when we were in that house looking around, each and every room just looked...well empty to me," Mei began to explain her feelings finally, although she was a little unsure if Yuzu would really understand what she was trying to say or not. However the blonde just staying quiet and nodding her head as she listened intently, and was clearly waiting for Mei to finish all of what she was saying before interjecting at any point.

"I didn't know why this was the case at first, I just knew I couldn't see what you all could, and I tried to figure out why that was for a good while, and coming up with nothing until when we returned back home and I realized...that I don't want to leave here. This small apartment is where so many memories were made, it's where I feel the most relaxed, safe and loved...it's where I feel the most 'at home'. And...I...I want the same for our daughter," Mei finished as she now glanced back to Yuzu, who just seemed to be taking all that she had said in, the blonde thinking over all that Mei had told her, while the younger girl just went silent again and hung her head a little, noticing that she did feel slightly better for telling Yuzu everything, but still feeling unsure and nervous about how the elder girl would respond to her.

Yuzu looking like she was lost in thought for a few moments, before she widened her eyes and looked back to Mei now, causing the younger girl to become a little uneasy, wondering just what the blonde would say, "Wait...what about that small room you were in then? You seemed to take a liking to that room at least; couldn't you imagine our house having a little room like that one?" Yuzu questioned as it seemed like she roughly understood where Mei was coming from, but was still looking a bit puzzled about one or two things.

Mei just sighing with a softened expression as she remembered the small room in that house, it being the one and only room that sparked her attention at all in the whole house, "I also thought it was strange that I was drawn to that small room, and it took me a while to realise...that it was because we already have that small room in this apartment," she explained, causing Yuzu to still look a little confused as she was going to question just what Mei meant again, however the younger girl cutting her off before she could even say anything at all in response.

"I don't think you noticed but that room is actually almost the size of our bedroom, so I was drawn to it simply because it reminded me of our home that we already have right here," she said, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes, seeming to now understand what had been troubling Mei since this morning, as she seemed to be thinking for a few moments, going over all that Mei had said once again, while the younger girl just looked back to her, waiting for a reply of a sort.

Yuzu soon just smiling, shaking her head as she wasn't silent for very long and nodded to Mei now, "You're right Mei, when you think about it, this could be a much better suited home for the three of us, and if you want this to be our daughter's first home, then we'll stay right here. After all I'm sure my Mom would love to have us all staying with her for longer," she eventually stated causing Mei to widen her eyes and look slightly taken aback, before she just looked slightly more serious.

"So...no more house hunting?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes, as Yuzu just chuckled in response to her.

"No more house hunting...well at least for now that is,"

Yuzu said as she nodded her head and caused Mei to smile to her slightly in return as she felt relieved over the fact that Yuzu had calmed her fears and she no longer needed to worry about her troubles to do with them buying a new house until later down the road from where they were now.

"Thank you Yuzu...I love you," Mei whispered as she leaned into Yuzu and nuzzled into her chest, while the blonde just smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger girl in a warm embrace.

"I love you too Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she lightly kissed Mei on top of her head and nuzzled her back lovingly, knowing that they would have to move out and find their own house eventually, but guessing that for now she was happy and looking forward to starting to bring up their little daughter in their current home along with her Mother there alongside them if they ever needed her help with anything at all.


	29. You Don't Need To Force Yourself For Me

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Yuzu stood humming a pleasant tune to herself as she was busy sorting out her clothes this morning, standing in front of her chest-of-draws and soon smiling to herself as she took a couple of steps back, before she nodded her head in satisfaction and clapped her hands together, glad that that task hadn't taken her all that long to get done. The blonde letting a sigh leave her lips, as she glanced over to her fiancé who was sitting on their bed at the moment, with the laptop resting upon her lap, while her lavender eyes seemed to be almost stuck to the screen right now.

' _She's been like that for a while now,'_ Yuzu thought as she frowned a little, feeling concerned for Mei and hoping she wasn't focusing on her online classes too much, as she knew it wasn't good for the younger girl to overwork herself. The blonde simply shrugging her shoulders as she came to sit beside Mei on their bed, leaning over her to see just what she was so interested in at the moment.

However she being a little taken aback as she saw that Mei wasn't looking at her online classes like she normally would be, instead she seemed to be researching the prices of small apartments in their area. Yuzu looking puzzled as she leaned closer to Mei and caught her attention when her chest made contact with the younger girl's back, causing her to stop what she was doing and turn her head to the blonde now, as a questioning expression formed on her face, wondering just why Yuzu was so close to her all of a sudden.

"What are you doing Mei?" Yuzu asked just the question that Mei was about to ask her, causing the younger girl to shrug her shoulders and just look back to the laptop screen again.

"Seeing how much a small apartment like ours would cost," she simply answered as she seemed completely unfazed by Yuzu's question, while it was obvious that the blonde was quite confused at the moment.

"But I thought you wanted to stay here, you know if you don't want to move than we don't have to," Yuzu stated as she was clearly wondering just why Mei was doing this after all that had happened the other day. Mei just pausing for a moment, letting herself freeze as she bawled her fists and soon nodded her head in response to the blonde.

"I know...I was just thinking that I might like the idea of moving out more if we were moving into an apartment like this one, it would remind me of our home after all..." Mei trailed off slightly, her voice being at quite the low tone as she turned her head away from the elder girl, and bit her bottom lip a little, Yuzu widening her eyes as she realized something.

' _So that's it...She's doing this for me,'_ she thought as she moved closer to Mei, sighing a little as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and nuzzled into her back lovingly, causing Mei to widen her eyes and look back to Yuzu in a questioning way.

"You don't have to force yourself Mei,"

The blonde whispered as she lightly kissed the back of Mei's neck, and buried her head into her shoulder, cuddling her close, while the younger girl just nervously sighed, resting a hand over Yuzu's as she pushed the laptop away from her and let herself relax in her fiancé's warm embrace.

"But...you seemed to really like the idea of moving out, and you were so excited to go and look around that house the other day after all,"

"That's only because I thought it was something that we both wanted, but if you want to stay right here, than that's what we'll do," Yuzu stated with a reassuring smile, and a confident nod to Mei, causing the younger girl to look back to her, however she still seemed unsure as it was obvious that she wasn't yet convinced it seemed.

"But you seemed to really like that house we went to see," Mei said nervously, as she turned her head away again, while Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders in reply and sighed slightly.

"I'll admit it was a really nice house, but that doesn't mean it can compare to our perfect little home that we have already," Yuzu made a gesture with her hand as she was obvious talking about their apartment, smiling to Mei still as she hoped to ease her worries, however the younger girl still having doubts in what the blonde was saying it would seem.

"But Yuzu...what about all the things you were imagining for us there like our daughter running around and playing in the back garden and- Mei questioning again as it was clear by now that this must have all been playing on her mind for quite a while, showing Yuzu that she didn't want to be selfish, and stubborn about this, however the blonde cutting her off before she could try and protest more than she already had.

"That's what I imagined if we did end up living in that house, but...you know I do have a few things I can imagine for us living here with our little girl as well," Yuzu stated as she caused Mei to now turn back to her, as she raised her eyebrow a little and seemed interested in what the blonde might say next.

"Like what?" she questioned with a curious expression, as Yuzu just smiled back to Mei and rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck again while holding her close still, Mei just sitting and waiting for the blonde to reply.

"Well I can see our daughter waking us up every morning by jumping on our bed and yelling at us to 'Get up', I can see her happily talking with her Grandma at the dining table while eating their breakfast together, I can see her wanting to help out with washing the dishes after our evening meal, I can see her splashing all the water out of the bath while trying to wash her, and asking to sleep beside us for the night after she's had a bad dream. So...you see Mei I can imagine plenty of things for us all living here together," Yuzu explained as it was clear that she really didn't have to think about what she was saying, it being obvious to Mei that she must have been thinking about these things sometime before. The younger girl seeming to go a little quiet for a few moments, as she was just taking in all that Yuzu had said, and still looked like she was nervous while glancing to the blonde.

"So...you're really okay with us just staying here?"

Mei asked as she tightened her hold on Yuzu's hand, as it was clear that she wanted to believe her, and trust that she was also happy to be staying living in their current home, and not having any plans about moving out for a good amount of time yet. Yuzu simply nodding as she held onto Mei's hand, and gave it a small squeeze, softening her expression a moment later.

"Honestly Mei...it doesn't matter where we are or which house we live in, as long as we're together, then it'll still always feel like home to me. Besides I'm really looking forward to raising our little girl in the same place that I've called home for so long now," she happily stated, causing Mei to widen her eyes as she felt Yuzu rest both of her hands over her swollen stomach, and caress her bump, the younger girl soon just letting a small smile form onto her lips as she rested her hands over the blonde's and felt all her worries leaving her mind, while Yuzu kissed her forehead and nuzzled her again.

"So am I,"

She replied in a whispered voice, as she nuzzled Yuzu back and sighed with a little relief, now finally getting that neither she nor Yuzu were forcing themselves to make the other happy, and was glad to be on the same page as her beloved fiancé when it came to where they would start to raise their daughter together once she was born.

The two not staying like that for very long however as Yuzu soon pulled away from Mei slightly and just smiled to her reassuringly, "Then you've got nothing to get yourself all worked up over, have you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow to the younger girl, while Mei just shook her head and softened her expression.

"I guess not,"

She said in a low voice, a small smile resting on her lips, as she could feel Yuzu simply hug her tightly again, and peck her cheek lightly, running a caring hand through her long, dark hair, before the blonde widened her eyes and felt a buzzing sensation coming from her pants pocket.

Taking out her mobile phone and glancing to see who was calling her, causing her to seem taken aback as she saw that her boss was the one trying to reach her at the moment, quickly letting go of Mei and nervously smiling to her.

"Sorry Mei...I've got to take this,"

She stated as she quickly jumped off the bed, still smiling to Mei nervously as she left the room to go and answer her phone, while the younger girl didn't seem all that bothered by the blonde needing to take a phone call so suddenly and just shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back on to the laptop, and decided she might as well stop researching apartments now that she had been reassured by Yuzu and no longer needed to anymore.

Figuring that she should just get back to studying for her online classes, but then also being a little curious as to who had called Yuzu up, and kind of hoped she wasn't going to be called into work by her boss like she sometimes had been in the past.

Meanwhile Yuzu quickly answered her phone and put it up to her ear, wondering just why her boss was calling her all of a sudden, as she heard the elder woman's cheerful voice greet her kindly, "Hello Yuzu-san, sorry for calling you out of the blue like this, but I have something that I would like to discuss with you," she stated causing Yuzu to feel a little nervous as well as confused, hearing that her boss's tone was joyful enough, but wondering if that was misleading or not by what she was actually saying right now.

"Don't worry about it, what do you want to discuss? I'm not in trouble am I?" Yuzu asked in a joking manner, but also being half-serious as she felt a little nervous about the fact that maybe this call may just having something to do with her and her work, however her boss quickly easing those worries as the blonde could hear a slight chuckle come through her phone a moment later in response.

"Oh no, not at all..." she paused, her cheerful voice causing Yuzu to breathe a slight sigh of relief, however she was still feeling a little nervous as she waited for the elder woman to continue.

"I just wanted to see how you would feel about working full-time here, instead of just part-time like you currently are?" she explained in the same cheerful tone, and almost instantly making Yuzu go silent as her emerald eyes widened and she honestly didn't know to respond at all, seeming like she was trying to think for a few moments, while she glanced back to her and Mei's bedroom.

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that for me?"

The blonde asked, wondering if she had heard wrong or something, however when her boss repeated herself and said the exact same thing she had a moment ago, it just caused Yuzu to freeze and bite her bottom lip, clearly having no idea how to answer, while her boss just went on to explain more about this opportunity that she had for her, and Yuzu staying mostly quiet throughout the whole of it.

...

"So what exactly did you message Matsuri and me to come out here for Yuzucchi?"

Harumi asked as she and Yuzu were now sitting beside each other at the cafe in the mall, while their partners were standing in a store not too far away from them, Matsuri seeming to be dragging Mei around the all the different clothing stores while it was clear to see that she was as lively as ever today.

Yuzu just sighing deeply as she held onto her drink, stroking the outside with her thumb and nervously shifting her eyes a little, it being obvious that there was something on her mind right now, "Sorry if I'm being a bother by doing this Harumin...I just...I wasn't sure what to do," she said in a low tone, it seeming like she was trying to work out just how she was going to explain her little dilemma to Harumi and wondered if she would be able to help her at all with solving it.

The brunette just waving off to Yuzu, shaking her head and seemly gesturing for the blonde to know that she wasn't really much of a bother like she thought she was, "Don't worry about it, besides Matsuri has been constantly pestering me about getting to hang out at the shopping mall with you two again, and by the looks of things she really just wanted to terrorize Mei a little more," she stated as she clearly didn't really seem to mind being called out here quite suddenly by the blonde, chuckling slightly while she and Yuzu glanced over to Mei and Matsuri as they stood in a nearby clothing store together, it looking like the younger girl was trying to get Mei to buy some new clothes at the moment.

Harumi soon looking back to Yuzu as she caught her attention, and caused her to look back to her, seeing that her mind was still preoccupied with other things right now, "So what's up? Are you and Mei having issues again or something?" the brunette asked as she took a sip of her drink, and looked to Yuzu with a wondering expression, while the blonde just shook her head in response.

"No...But I am worried about us having issues in the near future," she said in a low toned voice, causing Harumi to look to her a little confused, while Yuzu still seemed to be very nervous and unsure of herself at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

Harumi questioned as she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, looking slightly puzzled as Yuzu soon just sighed again and started to explain to the brunette just what was on her mind right now, and had been causing her quite the bit of distress it seemed.

"You see a little earlier I got a call from my boss, and I at first thought I had done something wrong, and I was maybe in trouble, but instead as it turns out, my boss wanted to know if I wanted to start working at the cafe full-time and not just part-time anymore. Apparently one of her other employs quit the other day since they were moving away from the area, and now that means that a space has opened up, so my boss was asking if I would like to take it," Yuzu explained in a nervous voice still, while what she had said had caused Harumi to widen her eyes and look taken aback now, as a smile soon formed on her lips.

"You got a promotion? That's great news..." Harumi sounded overjoyed as it was easy to see that she was happy for Yuzu; however she paused as she noticed that the blonde didn't seem all that glad about it, and instead it looked like she was more troubled by this opportunity that had been given to her.

"Aren't you excited about it?" she asked, clearly being confused as to why the blonde wasn't as pleased as she was with hearing about this, Yuzu quickly nodding her head in reply as she went on to go into more detail about her worries to do with this new development.

"Of course I am, I mean it's a amazing opportunity for me, and it gives me the chance to earn more money and work more hours, my boss said she can even teach me how to use the cash machine since I would be doing more than just cleaning and waiting tables all the time," Yuzu's voice raising a little as it was clear to see that she was definitely interested in this promotion and did want to go for it, but Harumi seeing that there was still something bothering her about it all.

"But?" she questioned as she guessed Yuzu had more to say, and already feeling like she had an idea just why the blonde was having an issue with all this.

"But...then there's just one problem that I'm worrying about now," Yuzu said as she made a gesture to Harumi, causing her to turn around slightly and look to see Matsuri dragging a very reluctant Mei into another clothing shop, and knew she had been right in her thinking.

"Mei...you're afraid of how she will react right?" Harumi sighed, raising her eyebrow in question, Yuzu just shaking her head however as she was clearly more worried about something else.

"More than that...I'm worried about leaving her on her own more often, she's already very clingy towards me a lot of the time, so if I do take this job offer it means I'll be spending more time away from Mei, and I don't want her going distant on me or always feel lonely without me at home along with her," the blonde explained as she really didn't like leaving Mei all by herself a lot, but then this was a great opportunity for her, and it would be a shame to miss out on it.

"And you're unsure if you should tell her about it all?" Harumi asked, as Yuzu just nodded to her in reply, while she propped herself up on her elbow and sighed deeply now.

"That... and I'm also debating whether I should take the job or not," the blonde giving Harumi a anxious expression, clearly hoping that the brunette could just solve or decide all this for her, so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Well what did you tell your boss?" Harumi seeing Yuzu's pleading look, but just chose to try and ignore it since she already knew she unfortunately couldn't solve this for the blonde at all.

Yuzu frowning as she had guessed that Harumi wouldn't be able to decide these things for her, but was still clearly disappointed that she would have to suck it up and just do it herself, "I told her to give me a bit of time to think it over for now, and I would get back to her about it later," she stated glancing away from Harumi, as she still had no idea what she was going to do at this point, while the brunette seemed to be quite concerned for the blonde now.

"Well you're going to have to figure out what you should do soon, after all I know your boss is quite reasonable and all, but I doubt she will keep that job open for you for very long before deciding to give it to someone else," Harumi pointed out as she knew she couldn't really help Yuzu much in this situation other than just giving her encouragement, there wasn't much else she could do for her close friend unfortunately.

"Yeah I know...I just wish it was an easier decision for me to make," the blonde nodded, mumbling that last part more to herself it seemed, as she knew she couldn't just avoid this for much longer and would soon have to make her choice, but still having no idea how to do just that.

Harumi just smiling slightly as she reached out a hand and rested it over Yuzu's, causing the blonde to look back to her in response, "If you already knew what you need to do, then why did you text me to come out here and talk about it all?" she asked, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little and seem taken aback, while Harumi just gave her an encouraging smile and winked to her in response.

Yuzu soon just letting a small smile form on her lips, "I guess I wanted a second opinion," she chuckled with a slight shrug of her shoulders as Harumi just chuckled in return, and hoped all would go well for the blonde knowing that she had seemed nervous to talk to her about it all, and already guessing that it would be a lot harder for Yuzu to tell her fiancé about it.

Just as Harumi was about to change the subject to lighten the mood a little, the other two came rushing back over to them both, Mei surprising Yuzu as she quickly sat down beside her and grabbed hold of her hand tightly underneath the table, causing Yuzu and Harumi to seem slightly puzzled as to what Mei and Matsuri had been up to while they were off going shopping together.

"Where did you two run off to then?"

Harumi asked her girlfriend, raising her eyebrow as the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders and came to sit down beside the brunette, guessing that she might as well stay here since it didn't look like Mei was going to be willing to move anytime soon, while Yuzu seemed concerned for why Mei was so on edge and looking to be uncomfortable right now, although guessing it most likely had to do with Matsuri in some way.

"I was trying to get Mei-san to buy some new clothes for herself, after all she will soon outgrow those ones she's currently wearing if she gets any bigger, but she was just being so uncooperative about it all," Matsuri explained as she folded her arms and looked like she was pretending to be annoyed, while Mei just glared daggers to her in response.

"But Matsuri, Mei's already wearing maternity clothes that I brought her a while back," Yuzu stated as she seemed a little confused, while she was still a bit concerned for the fact that her fiancé wasn't loosening her grip at all on her hand, and definitely didn't want to let the blonde go, as Matsuri widened her eyes in reply before she just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Oh...well I'm just saying that she may need to buy new ones again rather soon," she said with an innocent expression, however soon smirking to Mei, while she just narrowed her eyes and gave her a blank look, before turning to Harumi a moment later who also seemed quite angered by her girlfriend's teasing.

"Taniguchi-san is it alright if I punch Matsuri?" she asked with the same blank expression, her lavender eyes sternly glaring to the younger girl again, while Harumi just shrugged her shoulders to Mei.

"If you don't, I will,"

She simply just replied smirking back to Mei, before she glared to Matsuri and caused her to nervously look back to her, before the younger girl quickly stood up and began to make a break for it, Harumi getting up and running after her as she called out loudly to her, while Mei just sighed slightly watching the other couple run off around the mall.

Yuzu just chuckling at Harumi chasing Matsuri around and trying to catch her, sighing with a little bit of relief, as she felt slightly more confident about talking to Mei after telling all her worries to Harumi, but still being uncertain of herself while she soon noticed that Mei still hadn't let go of her hand, even though the other two had left the table now. She had loosened her grip somewhat, but it seemed like she still wasn't willing to let go of the blonde just yet, as Yuzu just smiled and squeezed Mei's hand tightly in return.

' _I need to tell her about the job situation as soon as I can,'_ she thought as she nodded to herself and was determined to talk to Mei about her promotion soon, but knew that she would still need to think over just how she was going to go about it all.

...

The late afternoon rolled around as Mei and Yuzu soon headed back home together as they had said goodbye to Harumi and Matsuri, who had decided to stay out for a little bit longer before they would go home as well.

Yuzu already feeling nervous and unsure of herself as her and Mei walked back into their apartment it seeming like she had a better idea of how to approach talking to the younger girl about what had been on her mind for most of the day, but having not thought it through too well just yet as she still was worried about just how Mei would reply to it all.

The blonde closing the front door behind her and slipping off her shoes, watching Mei walk into the kitchen and dining area, as it seemed like she was ready to start preparing a nice lunch for herself, while Yuzu took a deep breath and followed after the younger girl, soon catching her attention and causing her to stop what she was doing and just look back to her.

"Mei...can I talk to you about something for a minute?" she asked in a nervous tone, as she was slightly turning away from Mei, causing the younger girl to just look to her with a questioning gaze, wondering just what this was all about.

"Sure,"

She nodded simply, as she went to sit down at the dining table, gesturing for Yuzu to come and sit beside her, the blonde coming to do so as she pulled up the chair next to Mei, and composed herself knowing that she shouldn't hesitate all that much, and just try to keep calm while she went over what she was going to say inside her mind a couple of times, before she soon turned all of her attention onto Mei and put on a confident looking expression.

Mei just looking curious as Yuzu began to speak after a couple more moments of preparing herself, "Listen just so you know I haven't decided on this just yet as I thought I would talk to you about it first, and if you are against it then that's totally fine, and you don't have to force yourself to agree or anything like that, you can just be honest with me okay?" the blonde still obviously being quite nervous as she was rambling a little, however soon stopping from continuing like that as Mei just simply nodded back to her in reply, as she was clearly just waiting for Yuzu to tell her what this was all about, not looking like she wanted to interrupt her at all.

"You know that phone call I got this morning?" Yuzu asked as she thought she should start off slowly, and just ease into this situation rather than jumping right into it.

"You said Taniguchi-san had called and asked if we wanted to go to the mall with her and Matsuri," Mei simply nodded as she didn't exactly see where this was going just yet, but seemed to be interested to hear more.

"Well...that wasn't exactly the truth, my boss was actually the one who phoned me up... and she asked me if I would maybe like to start working at the cafe full-time, instead of just part-time, you see someone who was on full-time...they quit and so now there's a place open for me. And I know it gives me more hours which means I'll be away from home more often, but it's a way to earn more money, and...I would really like to take my boss up on this offer, however if you are against it then I completely understand and- Yuzu was in the middle of explaining what she had been worrying about, filling Mei in on what the situation was, and tried to reassure the younger girl that she could say how she really felt without having to worry about forcing herself for the blonde, however Mei soon cutting off Yuzu as she didn't seem to be all that troubled by being told all this.

"Yuzu if you've got the chance to get a better job, and you want to go for it than you definitely should," Mei stated as she caused Yuzu to go silent and widen her eyes slightly as it seemed like she most certainly wasn't expecting the younger girl to respond like that at all.

"But why did you think I would be against it?" Mei asked as she looked a little confused and raised her eyebrow slightly to Yuzu, as the blonde was still surprised for a few moments before she composed herself and spoke in a nervously low tone now.

"B-because I'll be leaving you at home by yourself a lot more, and you already cling to me most mornings, not wanting me to leave so..." Yuzu trailed off slightly as she nervously turned away from Mei, while she caused the younger girl to widen her eyes a little, before she just sighed and softened her expression.

"Yuzu, I only cling to let you know that I'll miss you once you leave, and I know it causes you trouble sometimes so I'm sorry for that, but if you have this opportunity and you really want to get it before it slips away from you, then you should just go for it. I've told you before that I can take care of myself just fine, besides...we always planned for you to one day have a full-time job, right?" Mei explained as she seemed to understand just why Yuzu was nervous at the moment, and probably why she had avoided talking to her about all this until now.

Yuzu still looking surprised and unsure of what to say in reply, as she stayed quiet for a few more moments before she soon nervously stuttered, "A-are you sure...I-I wouldn't want you to spend your time feeling lonely because I'm not here with you," she asked still feeling uncertain about this decision, however Mei just nodding to her simply in reply.

"Just tell me what time you finish at, and I'm sure I can keep myself busy until then, after all I do need to focus more on my online classes, since I have let myself fall behind a little lately," she said, causing for Yuzu to still be taken back, however a hopeful look starting to form on her face as she could see that Mei was being honest with her, and clearly just wanted her to go for the things she wanted and not let her worries hold her back at all.

"So you really think I should go for the promotion?" Yuzu questioned, as Mei simply just nodded her head in reply a moment later.

"I personally think it would be a great opportunity for you, and you should take it, so go and call your boss, before I do it for you," she let a smile form on her lips, as she caused Yuzu to light up with relief and delight as she nodded quickly and smiled brightly back to Mei after she had let herself repeat Mei's words inside her mind a couple of times, feeling glad that this had actually gone much better than she expected for the both of them.

"Right...I'll go call her right now,"

Yuzu replied happily as she went to make a run for the lounge so she could call her boss, but instead stopped dead in her tracks as she quickly turned back to Mei and walked up to her, surprising her with a light peck to her cheek a moment later.

"Thank you Mei,"

She whispered giving Mei a tight hug, as she caused for the younger girl to just relax in her embrace and nuzzle into her for a few moments, before they soon separated and Yuzu quickly left to and call her boss, while Mei just watched her go with a slight sigh, propping herself up on her elbow as she seemed to be thinking to herself now.

' _Of course I'll miss her when she's not here with me...but I'll be glad to know she's doing something that she really wants to, and then at the end of the day at least she knows I'll be right here, waiting for her to come home,'_ the dark haired girl thought as she let another soft smile rest on her lips and stood up from her chair, starting to prepare her lunch now like she had wanted to do since they got home. While she waited for her fiancé to come rushing back into the dining area to talk to her about how excited she was for her first real full-time job, and how much she was looking forward to it all, Mei clearly being more than happy for her in return.


	30. Better Than Expected

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei and Yuzu lay on their bed together as it was now the early hours of the morning, however Mei having been up for a good while as she lay awake sighing heavily, and hoping she could just fall back off to sleep, but that unfortunately not seeming to be happening for her as every time she felt sleep beginning to take over her again, she would no doubt soon feel the very familiar sensation of pressure hitting her lower abdomen over and over again.

Running a hand through her long, dark hair as she figured she might as well just give up trying to get back to sleep at this point as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach and caressed her bump, just wishing that her unborn daughter would stop kicking her so roughly and let her rest a bit more, however that not looking like it was going to happen anytime soon, as the constant kicking just continued on.

Letting out another heavy sigh Mei glanced to Yuzu sleeping peacefully beside her and kind of felt envious of her at this moment in time, as she soon (after a few more rough kicks from their growing daughter) just sat up in their bed, gently shaking the blonde and calling out her name in a whispered voice, hoping to awaken her fiancé.

Yuzu soon stirring in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple of times before she looked to the younger girl who had just woke her up, the blonde yawning slightly as she slowly sat up and gave Mei a questioning expression now.

"Hey...is there something wrong Mei?" she asked looking concerned for her fiancé as Mei just stayed silent for a moment and nodded her head in response.

"I can't sleep," she simply explained as she gave an obvious look of annoyance and distress, while gesturing to her bump, although Yuzu didn't really need to wonder just what might have been keeping the younger girl awake.

"Are you having cramps again?" Yuzu looked concerned for Mei as she hoped that the younger girl's pregnancy symptoms weren't making their return somehow, however the blonde feeling a little bit of relief when Mei shook her head in reply soon afterwards.

"No it's not that...It's just..."

Mei paused as she rubbed her stomach and just wished the little unborn baby inside of her would give her at least a couple of a moment's rest when she needed it most, however this just confusing Yuzu more as she didn't really seem to understand what was giving the younger girl such trouble right now, feeling like she should question her again, but Mei interrupting the blonde before she could say anything.

"She keeps kicking me,"

The younger girl stated in a low tone as she glanced away from Yuzu, causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little before she just let a soft smile form on her lips instead, leaning back against the headboard as she sighed slightly and tugged on Mei's nightshirt to catch her attention.

"Come here, maybe I can get her to settle a little,"

Yuzu suggested as she gestured for Mei to sit between her legs, with her back facing her. The younger girl doing so as she soon relaxed against Yuzu's chest, while she felt her fiancé gently caressing her swollen stomach, moving both of her hands in slow, circular motions hoping to soothe their unborn daughter, and coax her to not be so lively right now.

Mei just sighing deeply again as she could still feel their baby kicking against her roughly, and didn't really see Yuzu being able to make it any better at all, "I just wonder why it's like this now, she hasn't moved for most of the day, and has seemed really calm until a little while ago. Plus...she's starting to get rough with her kicks now," the younger girl stated as she bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but soften her expression, while Yuzu cuddled her close, embracing her from behind and nuzzling into her neck with a smile resting upon her lips still.

"Not even born yet and she's already keeping you up all night,"

Yuzu joked nervously, hoping to ease Mei's discomfort a little, however Mei just rolling her eyes at the blonde's comment, knowing that she was only trying to help at the moment, but being so tired right now that all she wanted to do was sleep, as it was clear she wasn't really in the mood for Yuzu's 'cheering up' strategies that she would often try at times such as these when the younger girl was troubled by something.

The blonde seeing that Mei didn't really want to talk all that much right now, so instead she just held onto her tightly and rocked her back and forth slowly, soon beginning to hum a pleasant tune to herself, hoping that it would luckily calm both Mei and their lively daughter a bit. While the younger girl let her lavender eyes close and listened to Yuzu's gentle voice, feeling her tender hands still caressing her stomach as she tried to take her mind off all the kicking for now, and think about other things that might just result in sending her back off to sleep finally.

The two staying silent for a little while, Yuzu allowing for Mei to just relax in her arms for a bit, however it not being quiet for too long as the blonde soon broke the silence as she remembered something and thought she might try and help take Mei's mind off of all the kicking by changing the subject and getting her thinking about other, less-stressful things.

"Hey you know Harumin and Matsuri keep telling me that we should have an engagement party soon," the blonde started as she hoped if she could get Mei focused on other topics than maybe their daughter would soon settle down and let herself relax as well.

"Well at least we would both know about this one,"

Mei said after a short pause, shrugging her shoulders as it was easy to see that she would have preferred to know about that 'surprise baby shower' that Yuzu's Mother and their friends had put together a good couple of months back from now.

Yuzu just nodding with a nervous smile, feeling relieved to see that Mei was at least willing to talk for a bit about other things going on in their lives at the moment, as it seemed like she thought it just might also help her relax a little.

"Yeah, and it's not like we have to go all out or anything, it could just be a small get together..." Yuzu suggested, pausing slightly as she thought it would be best to organize something small since she knew adding to Mei's troubles (and possibly causing new troubles for herself as well) wasn't a good idea right now. However she soon continued on as she frowned after a few minutes.

"I guess we could do it, although we might have a bit of trouble trying to get everyone together again when they're most probably all busy with their own lives at the moment," the blonde seemed to be thinking out loud now as she wondered just when they would be able to hold this 'engagement party', pondering whether if it would suit all their friends fine and wouldn't mess up any other plans that may be important to them.

While Yuzu was thinking to herself and coming up with one or two suggestions every so often, Mei sat lost in her thoughts as she was luckily able to distract herself from the constant rough kicking still coming from their unborn daughter, but was now maybe starting to trouble herself with other things as Yuzu had caused her to think about who would be coming to this 'engagement party' if they were actually going to have it after all.

Mei soon bringing Yuzu out of her thoughts as she caused the blonde to look back to her and turn her attention on to the younger girl, "Yuzu...do you think...we should invite my Dad as well?" she asked nervously, as Yuzu widened her eyes and definitely seemed taken aback by Mei's question, clearly not expecting it, but softened her expression a few minutes later as she saw her fiancé was turned away from her still, Yuzu guessing that Mei must have had this on her mind for a little while now.

"Well we don't have to; do you want to invite him Mei?"

Yuzu speaking in a kind voice, giving Mei an understanding look as she caused the younger girl to glance back to her in response, it seeming like she was thinking about how to answer for a few moments, before she leaned back against Yuzu's chest and just nodded soon afterwards.

"I would like for him to be a part of it all, I mean he's supposed to be the one that gives me away to you...right?" Mei looked up to Yuzu, seeming like she hoped that the blonde would decide this for her instead, however Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders slightly as she kissed the younger girl on her forehead lightly, and combed her hand through her long, dark hair gently.

"Yeah...but it's your choice Mei," Yuzu simply stated as she snuggled close to her fiancé and rocked her from side to side, causing the younger girl to smile slightly as she nuzzled into the blonde's neck and nodded soon afterwards, knowing she was right and knew she would have to make a decision eventually.

"But...we might want to actually tell him about the fact that we're engaged first, otherwise I'd imagine he might get quite the shock if you do end up inviting him," the blonde added as she chuckled nervously, causing Mei to just let a slight sigh leave her lips as she nodded to Yuzu again, before they went a little silent for a while, Yuzu leaving Mei to think to herself as she just continued to hold her close and caress her baby bump, hoping that this conversation had soothed their unborn daughter and settled her somewhat.

Luckily it seeming like all this had successfully taken Mei's mind off all the kicking for now, as she wasn't even really noticing it anymore, causing Yuzu to guess that their daughter had also relaxed as she could no longer feel her lightly kicking against her hands that much, feeling glad that the younger girl might finally get some sleep hopefully.

It not taking Mei that long to make her decision as she was only lost in her thoughts for a little while, before she soon spoke up and caught Yuzu's attention again, surprising her slightly at the fact that she had seemed to come to a conclusion after only a short amount of time thinking to herself.

"Yuzu,"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell him as soon as I can...do you think you could talk to your Mother about calling my Dad up and asking him to come round tomorrow? He should still be living at my Grandfather's house as far as I know," Mei asked as Yuzu widened her eyes, seeming a little concerned for her fiancé, as she didn't want her to think she had to rush this decision of her's.

"O-of course I can Mei...but are you sure?"

Yuzu seeming a little uncertain, however Mei soon just nodding back to the blonde in reply, as she looked to her with a more confident expression now, showing that she had thought about this enough and didn't need any more time to mull this over, after all just avoiding it for any longer would only make it that much harder for her when she finally did come to telling her Father about her and Yuzu's engagement.

"I...I don't want to keep this from him anymore," Mei replied as Yuzu was still seeming to be taken aback for a good few minutes, before she soon just softened her expression, smiling back to Mei as she nodded and gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay, I'll talk to my Mom in the morning...well later on I guess,"

Yuzu chuckled a little as she glanced to the digital clock on her bedside table, causing Mei to do the same as they both sighed in unison when seeing the time, not really realizing how long they had been talking and thinking about all this while Mei widened her eyes and lay her head back against Yuzu's chest, the blonde giving her a questioning expression, as the younger girl just rested her hands over her bump and took hold of Yuzu's making her remove them from her stomach.

"Looks like she finally settled down,"

Mei stated in a whispered voice, as she could no longer feel the pressure of their daughter roughly kicking her, and hoped she wasn't jinxing herself by saying this, while Yuzu just smiled back to her and interlocked their fingers, nuzzling into Mei's neck again, the younger girl just cuddling closer to her, before the blonde let her smile fade and lowered her tone.

"You know while we're on the subject...you're going to have to tell your Grandfather eventually about this engagement as well," she said feeling a little nervous, hoping that she hadn't said something that might cause Mei to go quiet on her, however the younger girl just soon nodded her head slowly in reply.

"I know...but we haven't talked since I told him that I was staying with you, and everything about the baby...It's just...I...I..." Mei pausing with a heavy sigh as it was easy to see that she was struggling, it being clear that when it came to her Grandfather she had no idea where to even start with telling him what he didn't yet know.

Yuzu quickly distracting Mei as she cupped her chin and made her look to her, kissing her lips lightly, and causing the younger girl to just melt in her arms, their lips parting as the blonde just smiled and gave Mei an expression of understanding.

"Forget it, there's no rush Mei, let's just focus on telling your Dad for now, okay?" Yuzu said as she regretted bringing the subject of Mei's Grandfather up and wished she had just pushed that thought to the back of her mind instead, feeling relieved when Mei didn't seem too worked up over it and just nodded back to her.

"Right, you'll be there when I talk to him tomorrow...won't you?" Mei asked as she seemed to have a bit of a nervous expression on her face; however Yuzu quickly easing her worries as she simply nodded to her in reply a few moments later.

"Of course I will Mei, we'll tell him together," she replied with a reassuring smile now, as she squeezed Mei's hands tightly and gave her a encouraging look, while Mei soon just nodded back to her, before Yuzu kissed her forehead again and changed the subject now, thinking it was time she lightened the mood a little.

"So you think you can finally get some rest now?"

She questioned with a nervous smile, knowing that it wouldn't be long till they would have to get up anyway since there was only a couple of hours left until the blonde's Mother would be getting up and probably start making them all breakfast as she often did when she had gotten up before them both.

Mei just shrugging shoulders in reply, "I sure hope so at least," she said, causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly before they both soon settled back down into their bed and luckily within a few minutes sleep had overcome them again as they lay cuddled up in each other's loving arms still.

...

And so later on in the morning after Yuzu, her Mother and Mei had all eaten their breakfast together, as Yuzu and Mei now sat at the dining table waiting for Mei's Dad to arrive, while Ms Okogi stood in the kitchen putting all the dirty dishes from breakfast to soak in the sink for washing up later. Yuzu having already told her Mother about what Mei and her had talked about and had her call up Shō and ask him to come round.

Shō having agreed quite happily as they had all only been waiting for a little while when they soon all heard knocking at the front door, Yuzu's Mother quickly going to greet Shō and welcome him inside while Mei took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, widening her eyes as she felt the blonde squeezing her hand, turning to see Yuzu giving her an encouraging smile in response.

"You okay, Mei?" she asked showing that she was letting the younger girl know that she would be right here beside her if and when she needed her at all while going through this.

Mei already guessing that she really didn't have that much to worry about since they both knew that her Dad was accepting and supportive of their relationship, however she still felt a nervous lump forming in her throat as she nodded back to Yuzu and turned to look to the entrance seeing her Dad walk into the kitchen and dining area as he soon greeted them both kindly.

The three soon just starting to catch up with Mei's Dad about everything that had been going on lately, as Mei was happy to see her Dad after quite a while, and was glad that he was now going to be more 'in the loop' with things. The dark haired girl feeling relaxed as she no longer felt so nervous about all this anymore and was just enjoying talking with her Dad again.

"It's really a girl?"

Shō asked with an overjoyed smile already resting on his lips as Yuzu had just been telling him about Mei's latest scan, while the blonde would glance to Mei every so often, and seeing that the younger girl was clearly going over how she would approach the subject of their engagement to her Dad in her mind, Yuzu smiling to her fiancé softly as she just nodded to Mei's Dad, he being obviously very happy for his daughter and Yuzu right now.

Soon directing all his attention back onto Mei as he stopped gushing over how excited he was to have a little granddaughter for a few moments and instead just smiled to his daughter, causing her to be brought out of her thoughts now, "So...has there been anything else going on around here that I don't yet know about?" he asked with a smile still, although it was clear to see that he got the feeling there was a little more to this meeting then just them all catching up for a bit.

Mei glancing to Yuzu as she felt her nerves beginning to come back, however the blonde just giving her a reassuring smile and gesturing for her to talk to her Dad, but also being sure to cut in and help her fiancé out if she looked like she seemed to be struggling at any point.

The younger girl just nodding back to Yuzu as she knew she had to do this, after all she had already decided that she would so she couldn't just back out from it now, as she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back to her Father, causing him to just look back to her with a curious expression, wondering if he should be concerned about this or not, and just as he was about to question his daughter, Mei spoke up cutting him off before he could get any words out at all.

"Listen Dad...I know this may come as a bit if a surprise to you...but know that this is something Yuzu and I really want and we have given it quite a lot of thought...and although we know you've said that you will always support us...but Yuzu and I...we...we've decided to..." Mei's voice trailing off and growing quiet as it was clear to see that her nerves were starting to show through, and she was struggling a little on getting all of her words out, causing Yuzu to think she should probably step in here and help Mei out, however before she could speak up and direct Shō's attention onto her, the younger girl finally came out with the truth while her Father just sat at the dining table waiting for his daughter to finish.

"We've decided to get engaged,"

Mei finally confessed in a sort of rushed tone, as she didn't know what to expect and so just turned away from her Dad, avoiding eye-contact with him and bawled her fists tightly, knowing that she shouldn't be getting this worked up about it all, but she couldn't help it as her nerves had already gotten to her by now.

Shō widening his eyes as he did seem a little taken aback by what he was just told, however he soon just composed himself and folded his arms across his chest, "I see," he simply stated wearing an unreadable expression for a few moments as he looked to his daughter's nervous and uneasy gaze, while she shifted her eyes slightly, before he just softened his expression and smiled to Mei, causing Yuzu to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, causing Mei is look a little unsure still, before she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to turn away from her Father, her voice staying at a low tone at the moment.

"I don't know...I guess I just didn't know how you would react," Mei said, as she glanced back to her Dad now, and saw him just smile to her with an understanding expression resting on his face.

"Mei...it's like how you said, I've said before that I would always support you two no matter what, I will be here for you both through it all. And true this was a bit surprising and all, but if this is something that the both of you really want, and have decided on it together, then I don't see a problem with it," he simply explained causing Mei to widen her eyes and seem taken aback, while Shō just uncrossed his arms and rested his caring hand over his daughter's that was resting on the dining table right now.

Mei just taking a moment to collect herself as she glanced to Yuzu and her Mother, seeing them both just smiling back to her with reassuring looks, before she turned back to her Dad giving him a hopeful expression, while he just chuckled with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Besides this means that I can have Yuzu as my daughter again...well daughter-in-law at least," he added with a cheerful smile, as Mei soon just let a smile slowly form on her lips while her Dad just reached over the dining table to lightly kiss Mei on her forehead, as she just squeezed onto his hand tightly, thanking him a moment later, before he now looked much more interested than before.

"So tell me about it all, I would like to know how this all happened after all,"

He said in a cheerful voice, obviously showing that he wanted to know more about how this engagement had happened and Yuzu being more than happy to tell him everything to do with how she had proposed, as well as what they had planned so far (which wasn't all that much really).

Mei soon being able to relax again now that she had gotten this done finally, joining in the conversation as she showed her ring that Yuzu had given her to her Dad, and honestly felt so relieved about how well this had all gone for them, even though it wasn't hard for her to imagine it turning out like this from when she first thought about telling her Dad about the engagement. Her nerves seeming to be completely gone now as she no longer felt uneasy at all and just let herself enjoy talking and being with her Dad just like before.

...

Some time having passed as it was getting close to early in the afternoon, Yuzu now leaving her and Mei's bedroom as she had just gotten off the phone with Harumi, having been discussing something with her close friend, while the other three were still all talking happily at the dining table together.

The blonde walking back into the dining and kitchen area as she caught the attention of the others when she spoke up, "Hey...I've got to go and help Harumin run some errands in town, are you staying for dinner tonight?" she asked Shō as she wondered if he would still be here by the time that she got back later on, while Mei's Dad happily soon just nodded back to her in reply.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," he simply agreed to the offer with a smile, as it clear that he was more than happy to spend more time with them all, and wasn't in a rush to get back to his Father's manor anytime soon.

"Great...hey maybe you could help Mei with ideas for this 'engagement party' that we're thinking about having soon," Yuzu suggested as she glanced to Mei and just caused the younger girl to roll her eyes and give a small, softened smile back to the blonde in return.

"I'd be more than happy to help out," Shō simply nodded in reply, before he turned away from the others a moment later, "It's only a shame I didn't get to help out with that baby shower that was held here as well," he said causing Ms Okogi to raise an eyebrow to him, while he pretended to look disappointed.

"Well the only reason why no one told you about the baby shower was because it was meant to be a surprise...and you've never been all that good at keeping secrets," Yuzu's Mother pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest, causing Shō to widen his eyes and look slightly annoyed in reply.

"That's not true at all," he defended himself as Ms Okogi just rolled her eyes with a smile in response, while Yuzu chuckled slightly, saying goodbye to them all and giving Mei a light kiss on her forehead, before she left out the front door and started making her way into town.

Mei just watching her go with a bit of a curious expression, wondering if the blonde really was just going to do 'errands' like she had said she was going to, or if maybe she was planning something. However she soon just shrugged her shoulders and guessed she would find out later as she joined in the conversation between the two elder adults again and figured she'd let it slide for now.

Meanwhile Yuzu soon making it into town and to the place that she was meeting up with Harumi, the brunette greeting her once she saw her and the two friends began to casually chat with each other as they started to walk in the direction where they were heading to together.

"You told me over the phone that you and Mei had told her Dad about your engagement right, how did it go?" Harumi asked as she was just making conversation for now until they reached their destination, Yuzu just smiling back to her cheerfully in reply.

"It actually went really well," she simply replied as Harumi just nodded to her showing that she was glad for her, while they were now approaching where they had planned to go together this afternoon.

"So...do you have any idea what you're actually looking for while we're here?" Harumi questioned as she gave Yuzu a wondering expression, while the blonde simply just nodded her head happily in return.

"Just trust me on this Harumin; you'll know it when we see it,"

She replied as she winked to Harumi and caused her to just raise her eyebrow in response and seem a little puzzled, while she watched Yuzu walk into a rather large store that sold things for infants and young children with a skip in her step. Before the brunette just soon shrugged her shoulders and followed the blonde into the 'baby and toddler store', guessing she would find out just what they had come here for soon enough.


	31. One Last Surprise

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The atmosphere in next morning causing Mei to gradually become quite uncomfortable and uneasy, as she sat in the dining and kitchen area, trying to eat her breakfast in peace while sitting at the dining table. However that seeming to be a bit of a difficult task as at the moment her blonde fiancé sat beside her, having already finished her breakfast but instead of talking like she normally would do, she was just staying oddly silent and would often glance to the younger girl, wait until she noticed her gaze, then shift her eyes to give a knowing smile to her Mother, before turning away from the other two again.

The blonde's Mother was just cleaning up the kitchen a little after she had already eaten her breakfast and she also for some reason would occasionally glance to her daughter with a small smile, before looking away from her again a moment later.

' _Just what are they planning?'_ Mei wondered as she could easily see that Yuzu and her Mother had something up their sleeves at the moment, as she debated on whether to question them about it or not, after all she did want to know just what was going on right now and why they were acting so odd around her. But soon just deciding not to as she guessed the two of them likely wouldn't actually tell her what this was about, and would just probably avoid the question in some shape or form.

The dark haired girl just deciding to keep ignoring the slight glances to her as she continued to eat her breakfast, wondering how long it would take for Yuzu to get bored of this little act and eventually just give up. Which she imagined would happen soon enough if she simply pretended to be clueless for a bit longer, and within a few more minutes of nothing but silence and stares she was right, as Yuzu sighed giving a hinting gesture to her Mother, while she just gave an understanding smile back to her, before nodding and finally breaking the quietness that had been hanging in the air for quite some time now.

"So Yuzu, what have you got planned for today?"

The elder woman asked as she tried to be all nonchalant about this current situation, and not give anything away, however Mei already seeing that there was clearly something going on here that she did not yet know about, and guessing that soon enough things would become clearer to her, and so just waited and let the other two continue to play out their 'little act'.

Yuzu giving her Mother a smile of relief as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to play it off that she wasn't really nervous at the moment, however Mei seeing right through her and just rolling her eyes in response, "Actually I've got a couple of things I need to sort out...why do you ask?" the blonde questioned back as she glanced to Mei, seeing her roll her eyes and look uninterested as she knew that the younger girl had most likely already seen through her little charade, and was probably wondering just what she was planning right now.

"Well I've got a few errands I need to run for and bit, and I was going to ask if you would like to come along, but if you're busy then I might as well just go- Ms Okogi started to explain, looking away from the other two and tried to pretend she hadn't rehearsed what she was saying before this moment, while Mei just sighed deeply and propped herself up on her elbow. Yuzu cutting off her Mother as she raised her voice a little and caught Mei's attention, causing her to turn back to her.

"But you know you could take Mei along with you, I don't think she has all that much to do today, and it would be nice for her to get out of the house for a little bit. You wouldn't mind going into town with my Mom for a bit...right Mei?" Yuzu asked as she tried giving a casual smile to her fiancé, but her nerves were obviously showing through at the moment.

Mei just raising her eyebrow in reply, having a feeling that Yuzu already knew she wasn't buying this at all, however was still working to keep her act up, while the younger girl just shook her head and gave out another heavy sigh to the blonde.

"You know if you really want me to leave the house for a bit, you could just say so Yuzu,"

She stated giving the blonde a blank expression that obviously showed she wasn't amused by the little act that Yuzu had put on to coax her into leaving the apartment for a while. Yuzu just smiling nervously as she didn't yet drop her act as she still seeming to want what she was planning to be kept as a secret from the younger girl for now.

"Well it's not like I _want_ you out of the house…it's just there's something I've been planning to do, and…and it would- Yuzu tried to explain herself better without telling Mei about what she actually had planned, however the younger girl soon just cutting her off as she finished Yuzu's sentence for her and raised an eyebrow to her again, causing the blonde to look a little taken aback.

"It would work better if I wasn't here to see what was really going on right?"

Mei asked as Yuzu widened her eyes, before quickly shaking her head as she seemed to agree with the younger girl at first, but then realized how she could have made Mei feel unwanted and instantly tried to come up with a better way to word what she was trying to say at the moment, while Mei just rolled her eyes again and soon softened her expression, cutting Yuzu off before she had the chance to start rambling on about her explanation.

"Right…wait I…I didn't mean to-

"Yuzu, I get it, if you really want me to go on these 'errands' with your Mother than I will, besides I'm guessing it's the only way that I'll actually be able to find out just what you are planning after all," the younger girl said as she let a small smile form on her lips, causing Yuzu to widen her emerald eyes again, looking hopeful as she soon smiled back to Mei and nodded, still seeming a bit nervous and figured she should just drop the act and stop trying to explain herself when it was already obvious to Mei of just what she was suggesting at this point.

Yuzu sighing with a little bit of relief as she felt grateful to Mei for being willing to go along with this plan of her's and not be too stubborn or question her about it all like she often would do sometimes, "Thank you Mei," she lowered her voice as she no longer felt as nervous anymore, and guessed that she probably shouldn't have tried so hard when she already had a feeling that the younger girl would most probably see right through her façade like she almost always did.

"Just as long as it's not another surprise party okay?" Mei being completely serious as she gave Yuzu a warning gaze, to which the blonde just nodded to her in reply as she knew not to go throwing another surprise party for her fiancé anytime soon.

Yuzu's Mother soon chiming in as she had been just smiling to the other two all this time, watching as she had also seen that Mei hadn't been fooled at all by their act, and was most likely more curious as to just what the blonde might actually be planning at the moment, and why she would rather her not know about it right now.

"Well it's not just Mei you know Yuzu, I would also actually like to get out of the house, and spend some time with Mei, after all there are a couple of things I want to talk to her about," the elder woman explained saying that last part in more of a lowered tine, as she caused the other two to look back to her, Yuzu just raising her eyebrow slightly before simply nodding to her Mother, while Mei seemed a little confused by what the blonde's Mother had said, and now wondered just what she was planning for their little 'errand run' together.

Mei thinking about whether she should question Ms Okogi about what she had just said, but soon just shrugged her shoulders as she figured she most likely wouldn't get a proper answer until her and the blonde's Mother had left and were on their way to town together.

So she decided to leave it until then, as she soon finished her breakfast and got changed, before her and Yuzu's Mom left, while Yuzu happily waved goodbye to them as she was already thinking about putting her plan into motion while they were gone.

…

Ms Okogi and Mei not really doing all that much of 'errand running' as they first went around a few of the shops in town, and didn't really buy anything, before they soon just decided to stop at a local café and get a couple of drinks together to try and pass the time as best as they could, as they both guessed that Yuzu most likely wouldn't be expecting them to return home for a good while yet. The two also not wanting to go back home just yet, as Mei was still wondering just what the elder woman had meant earlier when she had told Yuzu that she 'wanted to talk to her about a couple of things'.

"So do you have any idea what this thing might be that Yuzu has planned?" Mei asked as she sipped her cold drink, and gave a blank expression to the elder woman sitting opposite her, while she just shrugged her shoulders and propped herself up on her elbow, giving Mei a slight smile in response.

"Well yes I do have an idea of what it could be, but…"

She paused as she made a gesture for Mei to finish her sentence as she had a feeling the younger girl knew what she was about to say at the moment. Mei just sighing deeply as she guessed she shouldn't have expected to get the answer she actually wanted from her future Mother-in-law and it being obvious at this point that she would just have to keep waiting for now.

"But you're not going to tell me right?" Mei raised her eyebrow, as the elder woman just shook her head and gave the dark haired girl an understanding look, softening her expression a little.

"More than that, you see I couldn't really tell you anyway, I don't know all the details myself and much like you I'm left to wonder, as all Yuzu told me was that she had something 'special' planned for you, and so had me play along like I knew nothing at all. Even though that's not really far from the truth," Ms Okogi explained as she truthfully was just as much at a loss as Mei was at the moment, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little as she thought Yuzu had surly told her Mother what was currently going on and what exactly her plan was, but that not seeming to be the case after all.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mei looking confused now as she had thought that maybe the elder woman would tell her just what Yuzu was up to while they were out of the house for a bit, however since she herself didn't know, then that just left her more curious about just why Ms Okogi wanted to talk to her, and what this was all really about.

The elder woman just smiling to Mei as she sighed a little, before reaching a hand out to her and resting it over her own, giving her a comforting expression now and lowering her voice to a kind and understanding tone, "Now don't worry it's nothing that serious or anything, I was just wondering about something as all…" she paused as Mei leaned closer, obviously wanting to hear more and not having the chance to interrupt even if she wanted to as Ms Okogi soon continued on with her explanation a moment later.

"You see the other day Yuzu told me that you two had stopped looking for houses, after I had questioned if she and you had found a place yet, but when she explained to me that you both had decided to not move out just yet, and wanted to stay living together along with me in our current apartment, I was flattered to hear that…but know that I can still support you two even if you do move away, and while it's true that I would see you less, I will come and visit as much as I can- she started to explain that Mei really didn't need to worry herself over moving out if she was concerned about not having Yuzu's Mother there with them anymore, the elder woman wanting to reassure Mei that she would still be there for her and Yuzu if they ever needed her at all. However the younger girl soon interrupting her and shaking her head, as it seemed like Ms Okogi was perhaps a little off with her thinking.

"It's not just that…I…I…" Mei cut the elder woman off, but then paused as she caused for her to seemed confused now, while Mei took a deep breath and knew she had to tell Ms Okogi the real reason for why her and Yuzu had decided to not move out, as it seemed like Yuzu hadn't told her already.

Ms Okogi just raising her eyebrow as she was going to question what Mei had meant, however stayed quiet when the younger girl began to try and explain herself a couple of moments later, "I guess Yuzu didn't tell you the whole story about that…the real reason for why we decided to not move out was because…I didn't want to leave our home that we already have. That small apartment…although it may not be the 'ideal home' for me, Yuzu and the baby, however it holds so many memories that are dear to me, and it's the only place that really makes me like I'm home. So I…wanted our daughter's first home to feel the same for her, and it be…somewhere she could always be surrounded by the people that love and care for her the most," she stated, having a bit of a nervous expression as she felt uneasy when it came to how the elder woman would react to all that she had said, knowing that it was most likely not be something that she was expecting to hear from her, but showing her that she meant every word as she squeezed onto Ms Okogi's hand and waited to see what her response would be.

The elder woman staying silent for some time as she seemed to be processing this all inside her mind, looking like she was thinking to herself for a little while, as she was at first quite taken aback by Mei's explanation, and it leaving her unsure of how to reply back to her. But that not lasting all that long as she soon just sighed and let a relieved smile form onto her lips, lifting her head up and giving the younger girl's hand a squeeze back as she now understood just why the young couple had made the decision to not move out just yet.

"Mei…I had no idea you felt that way about our little home,"

She spoke in a bit of a low tone as she could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes, moving to come and sit beside Mei instead of opposite her and embraced the younger girl in a comforting hug. While Mei herself felt her own tears filling her eyes as she leaned into her future Mother-in-law more, and gripped tightly onto her arms, hugging her back and relaxing in the elder woman's reassuring hold.

The two not speaking for a little while as they both just sat embracing one another tightly for a few minutes in silence, before Ms Okogi soon broke it, slightly pulling away from Mei, as it seemed like she wanted to hear more of the whole story now that the younger girl had explained to her the way things had really happened between her and her fiancé.

"So does Yuzu want this as well?" she asked as she hoped the couple were on the same page about all this, and didn't want Yuzu just agreeing and going along with what Mei wanted in order to try and make her happy.

Mei just nodding in response, "I had my own concerns about that as well when I told Yuzu about how I didn't want to leave, but she reassured me that there was nothing to worry about, and if it's any indication she honestly seems more sure of her choices than I do since she often won't stop telling me all about how she's looking forward to start raising our daughter in our current home, and all the ideas she has planned for once she is born," she explained not seeming to have any doubts that Yuzu's decision was what she really wanted and that she wasn't just agreeing with her to make things easier for them both.

The elder woman just smiling with a nod in response to Mei, glad to hear that the couple had come to this decision together, and weren't forcing themselves for each other at all, since that was something they definitely shouldn't have to do for this situation.

However Mei widening her eyes and seeming a little unsure of herself as she thought of something and now spoke in a nervous tone, "That is of course if you want us to stay as well, I mean…I know we can't stay forever, and we will eventually have to move out to find a place of own our someday, but we would just like to stay with you for a little bit longer and wait for things to settle once the baby is born, before we have to really think about moving out and all that. But we don't want to be imposing on you or anything like- the dark haired girl going off on a bit of a ramble as she slowly turned away from the elder woman, and it being clear that her and Yuzu could reconsider their decision if the blonde's Mother was against it at all. However Ms Okogi not seeing how she could be 'against it' in any sense as she cut Mei off and just rested her fingers over the younger girl's lips to stop her from continuing on any further.

"Mei, are you being serious right now? There's no way you Yuzu or your daughter could ever impose on me, you can all stay for as long as you like, you're all my family after all. And honestly I am quite relieved you two have decided to stay, because…I don't want you to leave either," the elder woman replied as she didn't feel like she was ready for Yuzu and Mei to leave home just yet, and truthfully not really believing that she ever would be.

She just smiled to the younger girl and pulled her back into another tight hug, Mei soon letting out a deep sigh of relief as she clenched onto her future Mother-in-law and felt like she was really glad that they had gotten out of the house to talk about all this together.

While the two began to talk about the baby and other things, Ms Okogi expressing her excitement for getting to help raise her Granddaughter while living in their small home all together that they had all grown to love, as they were now separated but still sitting beside each other. Mei just happily listening as although she was enjoying this time with the elder woman, she was still wondering just what Yuzu was up to at their home, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, but often still thinking about them again soon afterwards.

…...

Meanwhile back at home Yuzu was sitting in the middle of her and Mei's bedroom floor, with her legs crossed and her arms feeling weak as she sat with papers and papers of instructions lying all around her, as well as pieces of wood that were all different sizes, and a few dozen nails and screws scattered here and there for good measure, the blonde being unsure of what to do at this point as she had been trying for way too long to get this done all by herself and soon finding out that she couldn't do, so eventually had just given up at this point.

Having already called Harumi up to see if her and Matsuri could come and lend her hand, as she now waited for them to both show up, and luckily not having to wait all that long it seemed as she soon heard a couple of knocks at the front door, before hearing the door just swing open and the familiar voice of Harumi scolding her girlfriend for just walking into the house, without being invited in beforehand, signaling that her friends had come to her rescue.

However Matsuri clearly taking no notice of her girlfriend as she quickly made her way to Yuzu's bedroom and the blonde sighed with relief upon hearing footsteps coming closer, before the door to her bedroom sung open and there were her two close friends greeting her and willing to offer their help to her.

"So we heard you could use a little help?" the younger girl smirked with a raised eyebrow, as Yuzu just smiled back to the two and nodded to them, feeling so grateful to have them here right now.

"Thank goodness you two are here; I've been trying for hours to put this thing together by myself, and I've really just given up at this point," she stated as she hoped things would run a little more smoothly now and she wouldn't have to struggle so much anymore now that the other two were here.

"Well that's what we're here for right?"

Harumi simply said as she and Matsuri walked into the room, giving the blonde encouraging smiles as they pulled her up from the floor and started to already look around at the many instruction papers that were covering part of the carpet. While Yuzu just nodded back to them both, smiling as she began to feel more motivated just by having the other two here to help her with this task that she hoped wouldn't take as long now, since she imagined Mei and her Mother would be on their way to returning home soon enough.

Matsuri looking a bit puzzled by the instructions that she was reading, looking back to the pieces of wood that Harumi had started to gather in a line, as they both tried to figure out just where they should start and were questioning which piece went where.

"This seems like it will be quite the task to put together even for all three of us, why did you buy this one Yuzu-chan?" the younger girl asked as she thought Yuzu might have gone for an easier to build item, especially since she was planning to put the whole thing together herself before she caved in and asked them for help. The blonde shrugging her shoulders as she smiled nervously to Matsuri and glanced away from her, sighing a little.

"Well I thought it looked simple enough to put together on the box, but that was before I realized it had all these nails and screws included, and I don't know where half of them are meant to go," she explained running a hand through her long, blonde hair, kinda wishing that she had done a little more looking around before deciding to buy this item, even though she had had her heart set on it for a good while now.

Harumi catching the blonde's attention as she started to work out where the different pieces of wood would go, and began to screw some of the nails into their correct places, glancing back and forth to a few of the instruction papers at the side of her to make sure she was putting everything together right.

"Hey Yuzucchi, do you think Mei will mind the fact that you brought and built this without telling her about it first?" she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, knowing that she was keeping this a secret from her fiancé at the moment, and wondered if the dark haired girl would even like it once they all finally put it together and showed it to her.

Yuzu slightly widening her eyes as she seemed to be thinking about her answer for a few minutes, before she soon just glanced back to the box that the item she had bought had come in and smiled, "I doubt she will mind this that much, and besides…I think she will like it once she sees it all set up," she simply stated seeming sure of herself as she looked back to the brunette with a confident expression, while Harumi still was a little skeptical about all this, but just nodding and smiled in return to Yuzu, hoping that she would be right.

"She better like it after all the work we're doing to put it together and surprise her," Matsuri said as she caused for the two to just chuckle slightly in response, before Harumi clapped her hands together and gave an encouraging smile to her girlfriend and Yuzu now.

"Alright let's get this thing built then!"

She cheerfully said seeming positive as the other two just smiled and cheered back to her, Yuzu looking particularly enthusiastic about getting this all done as the three of them all started to work together, hoping that they would be finished by the time that Mei and Yuzu's Mother had returned back home.

…...

A couple more hours passing by as Mei and Ms Okogi had been just going to a few places in town trying to pass the time a little before they both finally decided to head back home together as it was now later in the afternoon. Mei sighing once they had returned home and were walking in through the front door, the elder woman smiling to Mei as she looked around wondering where Yuzu was at the moment as she didn't see her when they came walking into the dining and kitchen area which is where she kind of expected her to be waiting for them once they had come back home.

"You ready to see what it is that Yuzu has planned for you?" the blonde's Mother asked as she was also quite curious as to where her daughter was right now, and what she had been doing while the two of them were out of the house for quite some time.

"I guess,"

Mei simply shrugged as she clearly didn't know what to expect from her fiancé at this point and was still wondering where she was at the moment, as she walked into the lounge and found that the blonde wasn't in there either, causing for her to look quite confused now.

However that not being for long as Matsuri quickly came rushing into the lounge, greeting Mei and Ms Okogi with a bit of a nervous grin, while they both turned to her as she had caught their attention, "Hey… so how did your little errand run go?" the younger girl asked as she was obviously acting a bit off, the other two noticed this as they gave her questioning expressions in response.

"Fine, but what are you doing here Matsuri?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow, as Matsuri just smiled innocently to her in response.

"Yuzu-chan called me and Harumi up to come round and help her as all,"

She simply answered before glancing back to Yuzu's bedroom and breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw her girlfriend step out and give her a thumbs up, before slipping back into the room again. Matsuri just nodding with a smile as she looked back to the other two and didn't seem as nervous now.

"Help her with what exactly?"

Mei looking puzzled now as she really wondered just what Yuzu had been doing while they were gone that she would need Matsuri and Harumi's help with. The younger girl just smirking as she turned away from the other two, and made a gesture for them to follow her.

"Come and see for yourselves,"

She said as Mei and Ms Okogi just glanced to each other for a moment, both of them wondering just what might be going on here right now, before they shrugged their shoulders and just decided to follow after the younger girl, as she led them to Mei and Yuzu's bedroom, opening the door for them once they got there.

Mei and Yuzu's Mother still seeming confused as they walked into the bedroom, however that not lasting for very long as they widened their eyes upon seeing Yuzu and Harumi smiling to them and standing beside a small, fully built light yellow, wooden cot.

"Surprise!"

They said in unison as they gestured to the cot, and looked to Mei and the blonde's Mother with hopeful expressions. The two looking quite taken aback at first, but Yuzu's Mom soon smiling and clearly being happy about this 'surprise' as she looked to see how Mei would react, while the other three all did the same.

Mei just staying quiet for a few moments as she still looked surprised, feeling unsure of just what she should say at this point, as she slowly walked over to the cot and ran her fingertips over its wooden surface, sighing slightly as she now seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face, causing the others to look a little concerned and confused about her reaction.

"Is this what you've been doing while your Mom and I were out?" Mei asked as she looked to Yuzu with the same unreadable expression, Yuzu just nervously nodding as she couldn't really tell if Mei was happy or not right now.

"Yes, I bought it not too long ago with Harumin and I thought I could build it all by myself, but I soon found out that I couldn't so I called Harumin and Matsuri round to help me put it all together. It's okay if you don't like it I can always take it back and- Yuzu starting to ramble a little as she got the feeling that maybe she had been wrong and Mei didn't like the cot after all, and so thought of returning it and getting a different one instead, however Mei cutting her off and shaking her head before the blonde could say anything more.

"I never said I didn't like it, I'm just wondering why you wanted this to be kept as a secret from me, after all…I would be happy with any cot you got for our baby," she stated softening her expression and causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and let her lips form into a big smile as she came to stand beside Mei.

"Well I didn't want you to see it until it was built, because I wanted it to be a surprise…and I promise it's the last one…but…does that mean you do like it?" she asked still looking a little nervous, as Mei just soon nodded her head and smiled back to the blonde in reply.

"It's…perfect Yuzu,"

She simply stated causing Yuzu to light up with glee as she looked to Mei's lovely smile while she glanced back and admired the small cot, before she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and kissed her forehead, feeling like she could already imagine their little daughter sleeping soundly in the yellow cot with her and Mei watching over her with blissful smiles resting on their faces.

The other three just all sighing with relief and also smiling as they were all glad that Yuzu had been right and Mei did end up liking the cot after all. The three of them all coming over to the young couple, the blonde's Mother starting to talk with Mei while Matsuri and Harumi pulled Yuzu aside a little and caused her to look to them with a curious expression.

"Hey how did you know that Mei-san would like the cot Yuzu-chan?" the younger girl asked as Harumi just nodded along, also seeming to be wondering the same thing, while Yuzu simply just smiled back to the two and turned away from them.

"Because…I know Mei,"

She replied simply glancing back to her beloved fiancé, as she just caused for the other two to smile back to her a moment later as she thanked them both for helping her to set up the cot, and they just told her 'not to mention it', in reply before the three of them all just came back to stand with Mei and Yuzu's Mother beside the cot, glad to know that the blonde's plan had been a brilliant success after all.

 **...**

 **The next chapter may take a bit longer to come out than normal since I will be quite busy with family this coming week, and I won't have much time to write, however I do plan to write as much as I can when I have the time, and will hopefully be able to get the next chapter up sometime next week, but it may not be on Monday like it would be usually.**

 **Thank you all for reading by the way. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	32. As The Day Draws Near

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon!**

 **...**

Harumi stood leaning against the doorframe of the open front door of her home, her arms folded across her chest and a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she looked back into the hallway and wondered just what the certain pink haired high school senior was doing at the moment as she had been waiting for her to come out of her bedroom for a good while, finally deciding to just stop waiting once she glanced to the clock on the wall and saw what time it was right now.

"Come on Matsuri, we're going to be late for Yuzu and Mei's engagement party!"

The brunette called to the younger girl as she had been ready for a good half hour or so, while waiting for Matsuri to leave her bedroom and finally be ready to go to the little get together with their close friends, which by now seemed like they were going to be late for anyway at this point.

"Just give me a moment!"

Matsuri called back from Harumi's bedroom in a nervous voice, causing the elder girl to just roll her eyes in response, as she took another look at the clock on the wall and just shrugged her shoulders seeing as they were already going to be late she decided to go and see just what was keeping her girlfriend.

Closing the front door and walking across the hallway, quickly making her way to her bedroom as she peeked her head around the slightly open door and hoped that the younger girl was at least getting close to being ready to go, only to be surprised once she spotted Matsuri in the disaster that was her bedroom at the moment.

"Matsuri...what are you doing?"

She questioned as she looked around her trashed bedroom with wide eyes, seeing clothes thrown all over the place, draws pulled out and hanging open, while bed sheets, pillows and covers lay stripped from the bed, as the whole room looked absolutely ransacked, while Matsuri was crouched on the floor at the moment, looking like she was searching under the bed for something as a panic-stricken expression rested on her face, causing Harumi to seem concerned for her girlfriend.

Matsuri not answering for a few minutes as she looked like she was more focused on searching than anything else at the moment as she continued to tear the room apart, acting like Harumi wasn't even there, however seeming to have noticed that the elder girl had entered the room as she replied to her in a clearly worried tone.

"Searching of course, can't you see?"

"Well I can see that you're searching, but what for exactly?"

Harumi asked as she raised her eyebrow to Matsuri, looking to her with a wondering expression still, causing the younger girl to temporarily stop for a moment or two as she nervously smiled back to the brunette, and let out a small sigh that she had been holding back in response.

"Umm...you know that engagement present we bought for Yuzu-chan and Mei-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I...might've misplaced it,"

She confessed, nervously turning her head away, as she expected to get scolded like she normally would have, and Harumi feeling like she should do so, but at this point she was tired and just wanted to get to the party as soon as they could without any other troubles arising for them. And so she surprisingly just sighed and came to crouch beside Matsuri on the floor, while the younger girl looked to her with a curious expression in return.

"I might as well help you find it then; after all we did buy it together. But you're cleaning all this up when we get back later, got it?" the brunette stated with a stern stare, causing Matsuri to widen her eyes and looked quite taken aback, as she turned back to Harumi and nervously just nodded in reply, seeing the elder girl smile to her with a wink, before she began to also search for their missing gift.

Matsuri still seeming surprised for a little bit longer, before she just softened her expression, letting her lips from into a grateful smile as she watched her girlfriend begin to make her bedroom look like even more of a mess than it was just a few moments ago. While seeing that the brunette was willing to help her out, caused her to have hope that they would now be able to find the present she had lost soon enough as she started to search again along with Harumi, the younger girl being sure to thank her afterwards and it luckily not taking them that much longer to eventually find their present for Yuzu and Mei together.

...

At this time Yuzu stood at the entrance to the lounge, leaning against the doorway with her mind seeming to be focused on other things than what was going on in the apartment at the moment as her and Mei's engagement party had already started, and pretty much all the guests were here, Mei and the blonde's Mother sitting on the sofa in the lounge while they talked with Mei's Dad, and their three other close friends who had luckily all been able to drop by for a bit, however there were still two people that hadn't yet shown up.

Yuzu looking to the clock on the wall as late afternoon was slowly turning into early evening, and time seemed to be dragging on a little, as she stood wondering to herself, _'Where are Matsuri and Harumin? They're never normally this late for things,'_ she questioned as she was becoming concerned as to why their other two friends hadn't arrived just yet when they would normally be one of the firsts to show up for events such as this.

Soon sighing as she glanced back to her fiancé, seeing her casually talking with everyone else, and thought of going over to join them instead of continuing to wait as she wasn't sure just how much longer Matsuri and Harumi were going to be. However just as she moved away from the doorway and was about to walk over to all the others, they all heard knocking at the front door, causing Yuzu to feel a little relieved as she went to go and answer it, while the others just went back to talking to one another.

The blonde quickly making her way over to the front door and turning the handle as she was glad to find that their last two guests had finally arrived, as she opened the door and greeted them happily, "We were all wondering just where you two had gotten to, after all you were the ones who suggested Mei and I hold this engagement party in the first place," she stated looking relieved as she saw Matsuri and Harumi at her door, the brunette having a bit of a tired expression resting on her face, while the younger girl seemed to be a little nervous at the moment.

"Yeah sorry Yuzucchi, Matsuri here lost the gift we had bought for you and Mei, so I had to help her find it," Harumi explained as she pointed a thumb to her girlfriend and glanced back to her with an annoyed look, while Matsuri gasped, pretending to be offended over what the brunette had just said about her and quickly defended herself.

"I didn't 'lose' it I...just put it in a very safe place that's all, plus it's not like I asked for you to help me, you just decided to do that of your own accord," she said, nodding to herself speaking in a bit of a mumbled tone at the end as Harumi just rolled her eyes and glared to her in response, while Yuzu simply waved a hand and interrupted the arguing couple before things could escalate at all.

"Its fine, as long as you two are here now is all that matters," she smiled nervously to the two, and quickly welcomed them both inside before they could start arguing once again, closing the front door behind them and leading them into the lounge where everyone else was at the moment.

The three soon all sitting down with the others as they all began talking to each other, and let Matsuri, Harumi and Yuzu join in on their conversations, while they all caught up with all that had been going on in one another's lives since they were all together like this.

"So have you and Mei-san thought more about the wedding at all, Yuzu-chan?"

Matsuri asked not long after they had all given their gifts to Mei and Yuzu, the group of close friends all sitting around the coffee table in the lounge together, while Mei's Dad and the blonde's Mother stood in the kitchen cleaning up what had been left of the 'party snacks', and happily chatted to each other about this and that.

The younger girl looking like she clearly wanted to know what Mei and Yuzu's plans were so far, as were all the others it seemed as Nene, Suzuran, Himeko and even Harumi all leaned in a little to also hear how the engaged couple would answer, as they all looked just as interested as Matsuri was at the moment.

Yuzu glancing to Mei as she seemed a little nervous at the moment, looking like she didn't really know how to answer, while Mei simply just stared back to her with a uninterested expression and soon just shrugged her shoulders in reply to Matsuri.

"We haven't really thought that much more about it, besides the fact that it's going to be a small wedding, we don't have anything else planned out. But we do think that it will be a good few months before we decide on a date, plus getting married in Japan can be quite troublesome for couples of the same sex," she explained, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, while all the others just nodded with understanding looks, knowing that the young couple would have to jump through quite a lot of hops if they really wanted to go through all this together.

"Well you two don't necessarily have to get married here right? You could just go somewhere else...oh we could all go to Vegas to get you two hitched," Matsuri suggested with clear excitement in her voice as she seemed to have more ideas about the wedding than Mei and Yuzu did right now.

"Or they could just go to Shibuya; they allow same-sex weddings there after all,"

Harumi pointed out as she gave her girlfriend a bit of a warning stare to not let herself get carried away at the moment, while it was clear that all the others were already shooting down Matsuri's suggestion. The younger girl frowning and folding her arms as she gave a pouted expression back to Harumi in response.

"But that just sounds boring Harumi,"

She whined in a childish voice, causing her girlfriend to just roll her eyes, while the others all sighed a little and smiled nervously to Matsuri and Harumi. Himeko quickly thinking on her feet and speaking up, to stop the couple from starting another one of their many arguments right now, as Harumi just glared to the younger girl slightly, and Matsuri just smiled innocently back to her.

"I'm sure the choices you two make together will be ones you've both decided on, and we'll all support you in whatever those choices just might be," she stated chiming in and looking to Yuzu and Mei with an encouraging smile, as she glanced to the others as they all just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, but like Mei said there's really no rush right now,"

Yuzu simply replied as she smiled back to the others as they all nodded back to her while Mei just looked to the blonde with a bit of a thoughtful gaze, as she seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, before Matsuri dragged her out of her thoughts and caught all of their attention once again.

"Hey speaking of which, can you two remind me of when Mei-san's due date is?" the younger girl questioned as she seemed to have turned away from her girlfriend and was ignoring her glares now, while she was clearly looking for another opportunity to tease the engaged couple as she often would.

Mei and Yuzu just glancing to each other for a moment, before they both looked back to Matsuri with slightly raised eyebrows, "Only a couple weeks from now, why?" the blonde asked wondering just what the younger girl was up to right now, while Matsuri simply just smiled to them in reply.

"Wow that sure has gone fast, hasn't it?"

"It really has, after all it feels like we first found out about Mei being pregnant only about a week ago," Yuzu now smiled as she didn't seem all that suspicious anymore, and just figured that Matsuri was simply asking them a harmless question, however Mei not being so convinced on the other hand as she just glanced away from all the others and propped herself up on her elbow distancing herself from the current moment it seemed.

"It's hard to believe there will be a little baby girl running around here soon," Nene chimed in as she and the others all also seemed excited over how close Mei's due date was now.

"I wonder who she will take after," Suzuran thought out loud at Nene simply smiled and nodded to her in response, seeming like she was also thinking the same at the moment.

"I'm sure she will look just like her two beautiful Mothers,"

Himeko joined in as she slightly glanced to Yuzu and Mei, causing them both to look back to her with widened eyes, before they looked to each other, and Mei soon just turned away again, trying to show that she really wasn't taking that much interest in this particular topic right now, although it was a bit obvious that the others all talking about it was causing her to think about certain things.

"I'll admit it has seemed to have flown by for me as well, and I know there will be many more troubles ahead for Yuzu and I, but...I will be glad to finally not have to carry around this baby inside me anymore, and not have all the symptoms that go along with being pregnant as well," she stated with a deep sigh in a low-toned voice, seeming like she was more or less just thinking to herself at the moment, as Yuzu looked to her fiancé with a bit of a concerned expression, her also knowing just how mostly everything to do with her pregnancy had been quite the bother for Mei.

"You know if you are looking to speed up the process a little I did read somewhere that eating certain foods and doing more exercises can help the baby to come on time, or even a few days earlier sometimes," Matsuri pointed out as she was letting a small smirk form onto her lips while Harumi could now definitely see that her girlfriend was looking for a way to tease the other couple at the moment.

"Really?"

Yuzu asked as she leaned in a bit closer and seemed to be quite interested to hear more, while Matsuri simply just nodded back to her with a grin now.

"Well that...and sex,"

She simply replied causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and blush a little, as she glanced to Mei, while the dark haired girl just seemed unfazed at the moment with a blank expression resting on her face, Harumi quickly defusing the awkward tension and stopping her girlfriend from continuing on any further.

"Alright that's enough out of you,"

The brunette said as she grabbed her girlfriend by her hood and pulled her back into a tight headlock, covering her mouth with one hand, while she struggled to try and get free from the elder girl's grasp, as Harumi just changed the subject and all the others chuckled nervously in return.

Yuzu seeming to be not partaking in the others conversation anymore, as she looked to have a few things on her mind at the moment, glancing to Mei with a wondering gaze as that topic that Matsuri had brought up had definitely caused questions to arise for the blonde while she went a little silent right now and was no longer focused on the party going on around her. However that soon changing when Harumi and the others snapped her out of her thoughts and she let herself join in their conversation again, but still felt her mind wandering to other things occasionally.

...

Hours later once the engagement party had ended, all the guests having gone home by now, as Mei, Yuzu and her Mother had said their goodbyes to them all, the three having all helped each other to clean everything up afterwards. And soon enough they had all headed to bed pretty much at the same time as they were quite tired from all the 'excitement' of the little get together held at their small apartment.

Yuzu and Mei lying beside each other in their bed together, Mei cuddled up next to the blonde as she just held her close and nuzzled into her fiancé's neck, neither of the two having really spoken since back when the party was still going on as they just lay in silence, however both of them still seeming wide awake at the moment as they were obviously thinking about other things besides sleep right now.

Mei soon breaking the quiet as she caught Yuzu's attention and caused her to look back down to her in response, "Hey Yuzu, how come you were so quiet after everyone left?" she asked as it was clear that she had noticed the obvious change in her fiancé and was now wondering just what had caused it.

Yuzu just smiling nervously as she answered after a short pause, "I...was just thinking as all," she stated in a low-toned voice, causing Mei to just seem to be quite puzzled as she looked back to her with a slightly raised eyebrow in reply.

"Thinking about what?"

Mei questioned as she guessed Yuzu would avoid the topic and not really answer her, as she often did when she seemed to be feeling nervous, but deciding that she wouldn't let her do so this time since she just didn't have the patience for it all tonight.

' _Could maybe trying the things that Matsuri said to 'speed up the process'...could they really benefit Mei in some way? She does seem rather over all that goes with this pregnancy by now,'_ the blonde thought to herself as she sighed a little and guessed the only way she would find out whether she could help Mei in some way was by asking her about it all.

"Well...do you think what Matsuri was saying could actually be true? Would doing those things that she said...really increase our chances and cause the baby to come on time or perhaps even a little earlier?" she wondered out loud in a low voice, as she turned away from Mei a little still looking nervous at the moment.

Mei widening her eyes a little as she looked to be thinking for a few moments, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and glanced back up to Yuzu, not seeming all that fazed by her question, "I guess we could try and find out if they really work or not," she simply said, not looking like she minded talking about this topic very much, which caused Yuzu to turn back to her and seem a little taken aback right now.

"E-even the part about us having sex?"

She questioned with a surprised expression, not thinking that Mei would really be willing to sleep with her over this kind of thing. Mei sighing a little as she did seem slightly nervous, but still didn't look like she was fazed all that much as she turned her head away from the blonde and shrugged her shoulders once again.

"I wouldn't be against trying it out,"

She replied with what sounded like a nonchalant tone, and in turn surprised Yuzu even more, but as she took another look to Mei's expression at this moment, she could see the younger girl trying to hide a slight blush that was beginning to spread across her cheeks and cover the tips of her ears, as the blonde now realised that Mei was also feeling quite nervous about this situation even though she would most likely not admit it to her.

Yuzu softening her expression as she rested a caring hand on Mei's cheek and caused the younger girl to turn back to her, "Mei..." the blonde whispered as she gazed deeply into her fiancé's lavender eyes, smiling to her and leaning in while Mei just stared back into those bright emerald orbs of Yuzu's feeling her heart starting to beat faster as she also leaned in a little and let the elder girl bring her into a light kiss, as they both soon melted into the moment.

The kiss not lasting very long at all however, as soon their lips parted and Mei hid her blushing expression she rested both of her hands on Yuzu's chest, pushing her away slightly, while causing the blonde to look a little confused as she wondered if something was the matter, and was going to question the younger girl about it, but instead Mei cut her off before she could say anything.

"Wait Yuzu...you know we don't have to do this, I know I said I'm tired of the pregnancy symptoms and all that, but...just like with our wedding there's no rush, and no matter what we may try our baby will most likely just come when she's ready," she explained in a low tone, slightly glancing away from Yuzu, as she didn't want Yuzu to think she had to sleep with her in order to 'speed things up' as Matsuri had said, after all she would never want to pressure Yuzu into doing anything for her. However the blonde just simply shaking her head in reply to Mei, as she grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, cupping the younger girl's chin with her free hand and made her look back up to her now, as she still had an understanding smile resting on her lips.

"You're most probably right Mei, but...I want to do this, and if I can, I want to make things easier for, so...it's worth a try right?"

Yuzu asked feeling a little nervous as she didn't know if Mei would agree or push her away again, as it was clear to see she didn't want Yuzu to feel she would have to force herself for her, but as Mei looked to Yuzu's reassuring smile, she could now see that that wasn't what she was doing at the moment as she felt her slight blush deepen a bit, before she soon softened her expression and linked both of her arms around the blonde's neck, letting Yuzu lean in to kiss her again.

"Oh Yuzu..."

The younger girl whispered out with a slight sigh as their lips parted once again, Mei feeling the blonde instead just lightly kissing her neck as she arched her head back giving Yuzu more of an easy access and let her fiancé push her down onto the bed, laying above her while she slowly kissed along her neck and collarbone, allowing her hands to wander and lightly run over Mei's bare, swollen stomach and momentarily stop just below her covered breasts, causing her nightshirt to be lifted up in the process.

Mei already feeling herself begin to pant heavily as Yuzu slowly pushed up her nightshirt to be only covering her neck now, as she travelled down and began to gently caress Mei's exposed breasts, running her fingertips over the younger girl's hardening nubs as they were starting to become stiff and turn into rock-hard marbles under her tender touch.

Yuzu listing to Mei's soft moans of pleasure as she slowly pulled her fiancé's nightshirt off the rest of the way, taking it off and letting it drop to the bedroom floor, before she went back to massaging Mei's breasts again, laying a few light kisses on them, and glancing back to the younger girl's blushing expression, as she just stared back to her with a pleading look in her lavender eyes, clearly begging the blonde for more right now.

' _Her beasts have grown again, and they've become more sensitive, then again we haven't done this in a while...I wonder...'_ Yuzu pausing on her thought as she circled Mei's hardened nipple with her tongue and smiled when she felt the younger girl trembling against her, knowing it was a reaction to Mei feeling her hot breath on her sensitive breasts.

' _Could she be lactating yet?'_ the blonde questioned to herself as she figured she might as well find out, taking Mei's stiff nipple into her mouth and beginning to suck gently at first but then getting rougher as she couldn't taste anything coming out at all, while she also was pinching and rolling the other hardened nub between her finger and thumb, making sure she was giving both the right amount of stimulation at the moment.

"Yuzu...m-my breasts...they're really sensitive right now...d-don't suck on them so much..."

Mei spoke in a whispered tone, moaning and panting heavily between her words, as she could feel slight tears beginning to well up in her eyes, feeling Yuzu soon release her nipple and just nibble on it softly, as she blushed a little and felt embarrassed that she had just tried to suck the milk from Mei's breasts when it was clear that she wasn't even producing any just yet.

Yuzu just licking Mei's nipple again as she moved to go back to kissing the younger girl's neck, while she also slowly removed her pyjama pants, having Mei do the same to her soon afterwards, as their clothes now lay discarded and forgotten on the bedroom floor. The two sitting on the bed with their legs overlapping each other's waists, as their slits rubbed against one another, and their swollen clits kissed over and over again as they thrusted against the other, feeling their bodies matching in temperature and rhythm while heavy pants and deep moans could be heard from both of them.

Mei still having her arms linked around Yuzu's neck as she cried out over her shoulder and arched her back a little after every thrust of the blonde's, starting to feel her climax slowly building up in her lower abdomen, as she quickened her pace, causing Yuzu to do the same and slightly overwhelm the younger girl as she bit her bottom lip, feeling her own limit beginning to approach her.

"Yuzu...I'm close...Ahh!"

Mei moaned out, clenching her teeth together as she tried to keep her voice down as best as she could, holding tightly onto her fiancé, while she combed her fingers through her long, blonde hair, Yuzu kissing her neck lightly before she panted out her reply to the younger girl.

"So am I...Mei..."

She whispered out as she reached a hand up and rested it on Mei's cheek, stroking her skin gently, both of them feeling their pleasure starting to overcome them as they leaned in, Yuzu pressing her lips to Mei's once again as they melted into the deep kiss, letting their tongues dance together while they doubled their efforts and soon felt that neither of them could hold on for much longer.

Their low moans of release muffled by each other's lips, as they felt endless waves of intense pleasure rippling through their bodies, both of them reaching their orgasms together as they rode out the few minutes of breathtaking bliss, their toes curling and their minds going blank, before they eventually let their lips part.

The two panting heavily as they sat recovering and coming down from their high at the same time, Mei resting her head over Yuzu's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, while she sighed upon feeling the elder girl hugging her back, a wave of relief washing over them both, the sound of their heavy pants as they tried to get their breathing back to normal, and the slight pounding of their hearts were the only noise they could hear filling the room at the moment, there being complete silence otherwise.

Mei feeling tears running down her cheeks as she wiped them away, being the first to catch her breath, however saying nothing as she just stayed quiet and nuzzled into Yuzu's neck lovingly. The blonde soon enough catching her own breath and breaking the silence as she began to slowly rock her beloved fiancé in her warm embrace.

"So do you think that did anything at all?" Yuzu asked in bit of a nervous tone, as Mei knew she was only being half serious, letting a small chuckle leave her lips in response, before she just shook her head and raised her eyebrow to the blonde.

"You know it won't work that quickly right?"

"Right,"

Yuzu just nodded back with a slight chuckle, as she pecked Mei on top of her forehead, before she and the younger girl were taken a little by surprise as they heard the blonde's mobile phone buzzing rather loudly singling that she had just gotten a text message from someone. The sudden noise causing Yuzu to jump, as she just sighed and separated from Mei for a moment, while the younger girl just cuddled up in the covers of their bed, waiting for her fiancé to come and join her again once she was done with her phone.

The blonde picking up her phone from her bedside table, and looking to it as she saw that she had one text message from Matsuri, raising her eyebrow as she unlocked her phone and opened the message, 'So how did it go Yuzu-chan, did you and Mei-san take my advice and do the deed?' it read, causing Yuzu to just smile and roll her eyes in response.

' _Her timing is almost creepy,'_ she thought to herself, before she heard Mei calling to her, and took her attention off her phone now.

"Who messaged you Yuzu?"

She questioned looking to Yuzu with a curious expression, causing the blonde to just look back to her and put her phone back onto her bedside table, deciding she would just leave it for now and reply to Matsuri in the morning. Coming to lie beside Mei again as she wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling into her neck a moment later.

"Just Matsuri being herself, nothing to worry about at all,"

She simply said as she felt Mei just shrug and cuddle up against her chest, feeling a little tired now while silence filled the room once again. However Mei not seeming as relaxed as the blonde at the moment, letting her mind wander a little, as a couple of things had been invading her thoughts since earlier in the afternoon.

"Hey Yuzu..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...do you think our baby will...like me?"

The younger girl asked in a whispered voice, hiding her nervous expression, as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and seem quite taken aback, clearly not expecting to hear a question like that come from her pregnant fiancé, while she pulled away from Mei a little and looked to her surprised, seeing her bite her bottom lip and had the feeling she was holding back tears as she rested a hand on her bare, swollen stomach and caressed her baby bump gently.

Yuzu just softening her expression as she rested a hand over Mei's and caused her to look back to her, "Of course she will Mei, but where did a question like that suddenly come from?" she seemed concerned for her fiancé as she waited for the younger girl to answer her, while Mei was still looking back to her with a nervous gaze, starting to glance away from her now.

"Well...since we were all talking about how close my due date is at the party earlier, it caused me to think about a few things, and I wonder if I can really connect with our daughter once she is born," Mei explained in a lowered tone, still avoiding Yuzu's gaze, as the blonde just smiled giving the younger girl an understanding expression, before she stroked her long, dark hair and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to connect with her. And you're her Mama Mei...she's going to love you, just like I do," she stated with a reassuring smile, as she caused Mei to widen her eyes and feel slight tears welling up in her eyes again, before she wiped them away and buried her head into Yuzu's chest, nuzzling into her neck while the blonde just hugged her back.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

The younger girl replied in a whispered voice as she soon sighed slightly, letting a small smile form on her lips, before she felt Yuzu grab hold of her hand and squeeze it tightly. The blonde just cuddling Mei close to her in her arms as she kissed the top of her head again and lay down under the covers with her beloved fiancé, easing her of all her worries that she may be having until the two of them eventually drifted off to sleep together while they were being embraced by one another lovingly.


	33. The Day We've Been Waiting For

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set abour a week or two after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei sighed heavily for what she felt was the hundredth time this morning as it was only just starting to turn into early afternoon, and the dark haired girl already felt like she was exhausted almost like she had spent hours doing endless work, however that wasn't the case, in fact Mei had been doing nothing but just relaxing up until this moment, when Matsuri and Yuzu had decided to drag her and Harumi out for a little shopping spree of a sort to celebrate the high school senior passing her first of many exams to come. Although both Mei and Harumi seeing it as more of just an excuse to hang out with one another again, after not being able to do so for a few days.

The dark haired girl having been slowly following after the other energetic three from clothing store to clothing store, seeming to become more and more tired as the minutes passed by. Mei soon feeling she needed a rest from all the walking around as she stood outside the clothing store that Yuzu, Matsuri and Harumi had just ran into, leaning against the wall and letting another heavy sigh escape her lips as she felt a slight sharp pain hitting her lower abdomen and causing her to wince, resting a hand over her swollen stomach.

' _Why did these damn cramps have to come back all of sudden?'_ she questioned to herself, running a hand through her long, dark hair, while she caressed her baby bump gently, hoping to soothe the intense cramps she seemed to be getting at the moment. Feeling relieved once they soon lessened and didn't hurt as much anymore, only wishing that they wouldn't get worse again, but figuring that wasn't going to be the case for a good amount of time.

Mei letting herself hunch forward slightly as she kind of just wanted to go back home and lay in bed with her knees hugged up to her chest right now. However also wondering to herself and being a little worried as she didn't remember her cramps constantly coming and going like this over and over again. The dark haired girl soon being brought out of her thoughts as she heard the familiar voice of her blonde fiancé and the sound causing her to stand back up straight, turning her attention onto Yuzu now instead of whatever may be going with herself at the moment.

"Hey Mei, why are you standing out here all by yourself?" the blonde asked as she looked to the younger girl with a raised eyebrow, giving her a wondering expression, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Yuzu with an uninterested gaze, turning away from her slightly.

"Just catching my breath for a moment, you and the other two have got me constantly trying to keep up with you after all,"

"Right...sorry about that Mei, but we can just stay here for a while, after all there are some really cute baby clothes, you should come and have a look at them as well," Yuzu suggested in a nervous but cheerful tone as it was obvious that all this shopping was getting her excited about the baby, while causing Mei to glance to Matsuri and Harumi who were both standing in the baby section of the current clothing store they were inside, as they looked at all the different baby clothes and definitely seemed just as interested about all this as Yuzu was right now.

But Mei just looking back to the blonde as she shook her head in response, "Why are we even shopping for baby clothes? We already have loads that were gifts from our engagement party and that 'Surprise baby shower' your Mother threw for us. Plus you already have bought two shopping bags full of clothes," the younger girl pointed out, gesturing to the two big shopping bags that Yuzu was carrying right now, both of them being full of clothes, causing the blonde to just smile nervously in reply to her fiancé.

"These are mostly clothes for just you and me though, besides you can never have enough baby clothes since we're not that far off from when our little girl is due right?" Yuzu trying to sound innocent, hoping that Mei would just agree with her, while the younger girl simply just rolled her lavender eyes and shrugged her shoulders again in return.

"I guess,"

She replied, folding her arms across her chest and let Yuzu grab hold of her hand, pulling her into the clothing store that Matsuri and Harumi were currently in. The two joining the other couple in the baby section, as Mei just figured she would keep going along with the blonde, and try to just get all this shopping done so that they could go back home soon enough.

All the while Harumi glancing over to both Mei and Yuzu as she took her attention off her girlfriend for a moment and seemed a little concerned for the dark haired girl, noticing that she was quite clearly struggling to keep going, looking exhausted and in need of a relaxing nap. The brunette turning back to Matsuri as she distracted her from all the baby clothing that was all around them right now.

"Matsuri, do you really think it was the best idea to have Mei come shopping along with us? After all walking around multiple crowded clothing stores isn't really what a heavily pregnant girl should be doing in her spare time," Harumi asked as she caused Matsuri to raise her eyebrow to her slightly, before she glanced over to Yuzu and Mei as she also had noticed that the dark haired girl didn't seem like quite herself today, but chose to not question it as she knew Mei would most probably stubbornly deny that there was anything wrong with her at all if they asked her if she was feeling okay.

"But she said she wanted to come along with us, Yuzu-chan even offered for her to just stay at home and relax, but she insisted on us bringing her as well,"

"I know, I know, but despite what she said...she...really doesn't look well right now,"

Harumi stated in a worried tone, as both her and Matsuri glanced over to the other couple again, seeing that Mei was leaning up against the wall and being hunched over slightly, one arm resting over her baby bump, as this caused Matsuri and Harumi to guess that the pregnant girl was most probably not going to feel better as this shopping trip carried on. And so the younger girl thinking to herself for a moment, wondering if they should just call it a day and have the other two go back home for Mei's sake, even if the dark haired girl would deny her being anything but 'Fine', which she most likely would.

Yuzu soon also seeming to notice Mei not seeming to be feeling all that well as she had taken her attention off all the baby clothes and instead focused on her fiancé, resting a caring hand on her shoulder and starting to question the younger girl if she was 'really okay', only to have Mei simply nod to her in reply, before she tried to stand up straight and show the blonde that she was doing fine, but instead she suddenly stumbled, almost losing her balance however Yuzu luckily catching her before she could fall.

Harumi and Matsuri both widening their eyes and looking more worried now, as they glanced to each other with uneasy looks, before they quickly nodded to one another and headed over to the other two, seeing the blonde slowly guide Mei to sit down on a nearby bench in the clothing store that would normally be used for when people wanted to try shoes on.

Yuzu sitting beside Mei on the bench as she wrapped a comforting arm around her fiancé and held her close, while the other couple quickly came rushing over to them both, looking to Mei with concerned expressions, as she just looked back to them nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay Mei?" Harumi asked as both she and Matsuri were clearly worried for the dark haired girl, as she just waved them off and nodded, pushing Yuzu away from her slightly as she didn't want the others to cut their trip short because of her.

"As I just told Yuzu, I'm fine, I just needed to sit down for a minute that's all," she stated in a quite a annoyed tone, still being the stubborn girl that she always was, reassuring the others that, she was just feeling a little tired and after a few minutes of rest, she would be ready to stand up again and keep going.

However the other three just glancing to one another in response as they could tell Mei wasn't being completely honest about how she was really feeling right now, and just decided that it was time to call it quits since Mei's tired condition would no doubt continue to worsen if they chose to listen to her and keep shopping, so the three instead choosing to all head back to Yuzu and Mei's apartment for the afternoon.

"Well I think that's enough shopping for today, shall we all head back to Yuzu-chan and Mei-san's home to have some lunch together?" Matsuri suggested as Harumi just nodded in agreement, Mei looking like she was going to deny the relaxing sounding offer, but Yuzu quickly speaking up before she could say anything and cut her off.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," the blonde simply replied with a smile and a nod, causing Mei to just look taken aback, and quickly try to deny what Yuzu had just agreed to, however quickly getting cut off once again by her fiancé.

"But Yuzu-

"Mei...we can all see you trying to hide just how much you are suffering right now, and you shouldn't have to, plus we've been out for most of the morning already, so let's just go back home for now, okay?" Yuzu asked as she gave Mei an understanding smile, and rested her hand over the younger girl's giving it a tight squeeze as Mei widened her eyes and glanced to the other two. Seeing that they were both giving her the same understanding looks at the moment showing her that she didn't need to push herself for them, when they all could clearly tell that she was definitely not up for a long shopping trip today.

"Okay,"

Mei finally caved after a short pause, sighing deeply and nodding her head to the other three, as she knew they were right, knowing she really wasn't feeling all that lively today, and probably would only cause more grief for herself if she chose to keep going, while ignoring the way she was really feeling at the moment.

Agreeing to have them all return to her and Yuzu's apartment for lunch, as once she had regained her strength a little and was able to walk by herself without stumbling, they all made their way back to Yuzu and Mei's home together. Yuzu, Harumi and Matsuri all being glad that Mei had chosen to go back to her home with them all, as they doubted the dark haired girl would have made it much longer without collapsing in the middle of a clothing store or worse.

...

The four all returning back to Mei and Yuzu's apartment, the dark haired girl just giving into her exhaustion finally as she dragged herself to her and Yuzu's bedroom once they had arrived at their apartment, hearing the blonde calling after her as she left the other three with nothing more than a wave and a nervous expression, still clearly feeling rather guilty about the fact that they all had to leave the shopping centre much earlier than planned and come back here instead.

"You go and lay down for a bit Mei; I'll be in there in a minute okay?"

Yuzu said as she smiled slightly to Mei, but also clearly being concerned for her, as she sighed heavily and quickly went into the kitchen to get a glass of cold water for her fiancé, hoping that she would start to feel better soon enough now that they were back home again.

Matsuri just watching Mei leave with a nod, then glancing to Harumi, seeing the brunette following Yuzu into the kitchen and start to talk with her, reassuring her that 'all was going to be fine, and Mei just needed a bit of a rest', while the younger girl pondered to herself for a few moments before deciding to go after Mei, quietly slipping away from the other two, and following after the dark haired girl into her and Yuzu's bedroom.

Pushing the door open, and slowly walking into the room, seeing Mei sitting on her and Yuzu's bed, resting a hand on her swollen stomach and sighing a little as she leaned back against the head board not looking like she was taking much notice to the younger girl at the moment, but at the same time it was clear that she knew she was there, Matsuri now coming to sit beside Mei on the bed, looking to her with quite the worried expression still.

"So how are you feeling now?" Matsuri asked, clearly showing her concern for the elder girl, while Mei just glanced back to her, softening her expression a couple of moments later.

"Well I don't feel dizzy like I did while being in the shopping centre, but I am still quite tired right now," she stated as she looked like she was thinking to herself, wondering if this constant feeling of tiredness, and the coming and going of her intense cramps could maybe mean there was something more serious going on with her rather than just normal pregnancy symptoms.

Matsuri letting out a slight sigh as she gave Mei an understanding gaze and leaned a bit closer to her, hoping that the elder girl wouldn't just go silent on her and start being stubborn once again, "Mei...if you knew you weren't feeling all that well, why did you choose to come along with us all today? You could have just stayed at home to rest instead of walking around the shopping mall for hours," she questioned, letting Mei know that all she wanted to do was help if she could, and for once not trying to annoy the dark haired girl.

Mei just glancing away from the younger girl as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, and seemed nervous right now, "I don't know...I felt rather okay this morning, and I had gotten some sleep the night before, so I thought I would be fine. Plus you invited Yuzu and me out so I didn't just want to decline your offer, and I also wanted to come along to stop Yuzu from getting carried away while you all were buying clothes together," she explained in a low tone, feeling like she should have seen this coming since she hadn't slept well for the last couple of weeks, but the intense cramps suddenly coming back were still confusing her quite a bit, as she still rested her hand over her swollen stomach, guessing that the next one would come soon enough, but also hoping that tolerable one she had on the way home would be the worst they would get.

The younger girl just nodding her head in response, before she folded her arms and thought Mei had still been hiding her pain and suffering in silence for too long, "Well...you still should have told us you weren't feeling well, maybe then you wouldn't have been close to passing out before, and we could have just headed back home-

"I know, I know... but..."

Mei cut the younger girl off, looking like she was going to continue on with her reasoning but instead just paused as she suddenly felt another sharp, intense pain hit her lower abdomen as she wrapped one arm around her bump, hunched over and clenched the bed sheets with her other hand, gritting her teeth together, while she waited for the pain to pass, and causing Matsuri to widen her eyes and looked more concerned for the elder girl now.

"What's wrong Mei?"

She asked in a worried tone reaching a caring hand out to Mei, and wondering if she should go and alert the other two, however the elder girl soon just sighed and leaned back again, feeling her pain begin to subside while glancing back to Matsuri nervously, and caressing her bump once again, replying to the younger girl in a low tone a few minutes later.

"it's my cramps...I've been having them since this morning, but they just seem to keep coming and going, and they're starting to get much worse now," she stated as she looked like she was wondering to herself for a moment, while Matsuri raised an eyebrow to her and seemed like she was going to question her, only to have Mei speak up again and cut her off before she could say anything at all.

"But... really they might just be something more serious than simple cramps,"

"What do you mean?" Matsuri looking to Mei with a wondering gaze, and she was of course curious about just what was going on with the elder girl right now, and hoped that it wouldn't be something that they should really need to worry about.

"Well...I've read a couple of the pregnancy books that Yuzu brought me about this sort of thing, and...They could very well be...'contractions'," Mei whispered out, as she nervously glanced back to the younger girl, being a bit uneasy about just how Matsuri would react, as she just widened her eyes and stayed completely silent for a few moments, before soon being able to find her speech again.

"You're being serious; you think the baby could be coming right now?"

She questioned in a raised voice, sounding all too surprised, as Mei just nervously glanced away from her again and nodded slowly in response, causing the younger girl to panic a bit and wonder just what she should do at this moment in time, jumping up from the bed as she quickly thought on her feet and gave the elder girl an encouraging expression.

"Don't you worry Mei, I'm just going to quickly get Yuzu than I'll be right back, I promise," she stated in a determined voice as Mei simply just nodded to her in reply, before the younger girl quickly left the bedroom and went to go rushing into the kitchen to alert Yuzu about what had just happened, and what might just be going on with Mei at the moment.

Meanwhile Yuzu stood in the kitchen, sighing heavily as she seemed to be feeling quite guilty at the moment, while Harumi was standing beside her, resting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I should have been more persistent about her staying at home, I knew she wasn't feeling all that well, and if she hadn't have come along with us, maybe she wouldn't have gotten to the point where she came close to collapsing," Yuzu basically just thinking out loud right now as she ran a hand through her long hair and felt like she had failed her fiancé in some way.

"Don't blame yourself Yuzucchi, Mei wanted to come along with us after all," Harumi said, trying to reassure the blonde that this wasn't her fault, giving her a small smile as Yuzu looked back to her, seeming like she really wasn't convinced by the brunette's response.

"I know but-

Yuzu was going to protest, and continue to do exactly as Harumi had told her she shouldn't do, however getting cut off as Matsuri suddenly came rushing into the kitchen, catching the attention of the other two and causing them to both look to her in question.

"Yuzu come quick, Mei thinks she's in labour!" the younger girl exclaimed in a worried tone, looking like she had quite the panicked expression on her face, causing both Harumi and Yuzu to look back to her with taken aback gazes.

"W-what, you mean right now?!" Yuzu asked in a surprised, raised voice, only getting a small nod from Matsuri and a gesture for the two to follow her in reply.

"You're being serious right now Matsuri?"

Harumi gave a bit of a warning stare to her girlfriend, as she hoped this wasn't just another one of the younger girl's tricks, but Matsuri just nodding frantically, trying to show the brunette that this wasn't some prank she was pulling on them, as she quickly turned on her heel.

"I wouldn't kid about this sort of thing, now come on!" she stated as she gestured for the other two to follow her again, running off back to Mei and Yuzu's bedroom, having Harumi and Yuzu glancing to each other with worried expressions as they rushed after the younger girl a moment later.

Upon all three of them entering the bedroom Yuzu quickly ran to her fiancé's aid, helping her to stand up from the bed, while Mei bit her bottom lip and hunched over again, feeling another sharp pain beginning to ripple through her lower abdomen, as she looked to Yuzu with slight tears in her eyes. The blonde wrapping an arm around Mei's shoulders and giving her a concerned expression right now in return.

"Tell me what's wrong Mei,"

"It's my stomach...it really hurts...but it's not just cramps...it... Yuzu it feels like our baby is coming,"

The dark haired girl stated having to pause every so often as she gritted her teeth and tried to endure the intense pain as much as she could, while Yuzu quickly tried to think about what they should do right now, looking to the other two with a worried expression as they both looked back to her also seeming unsure of how to handle this situation at the moment.

"Are you sure it's not a false alarm or something?" Harumi asked as she tried to not panic as well, as she knew she wouldn't be of much help to Mei and Yuzu if she also started to lose her composure, like Yuzu definitely seemed to be doing right now.

Mei nodding as she was about to answer Harumi, but instead just paused as she crossed her legs upon feeling a moist sensation soaking her underwear and running down her thighs. The others all looking a little confused as to why she had suddenly paused only to glance down and see that Mei's pants were now dripping wet.

"I-I think my water just broke,"

The dark haired girl spoke in a low tone, as she looked back to Yuzu again with a worried expression still, meanwhile the blonde seeming unsure of what exactly she should do at this moment, while Matsuri quickly came over to Mei deciding to intervene as she could see Yuzu struggling with processing this all happening so fast, and also trying to think about what to do next at the same time.

"Well that answered that question, come on Yuzu-chan; we need to take Mei to the hospital, quickly," the younger girl stated as she wrapped an arm around Mei's other shoulder and gestured for the blonde to help guide her fiancé out of the apartment, snapping Yuzu out of her shocked state it seemed as she quickly shook her head and nodded back to Matsuri but still seeming awfully worried as she looked to Mei biting her lip and holding onto her stomach again as another sharp pain shot through her.

"R-right," she replied nervously as her and Matsuri helped Mei out of the bedroom, while Harumi grabbed her phone from her pocket and instantly started to dial numbers.

"I'll call for a taxi,"

She said as Matsuri just nodded to her with a slight smile, before her and Yuzu helped Mei into some dry clothes, trying to keep the pregnant girl calm and not stressed out, as well as keeping one another from panicking again while they all waited around for the taxi to arrive and pick them up.

...

Luckily they didn't have to wait for that long as the taxi soon came for them all, taking them off to the nearby hospital, as they all quickly got checked in when reaching the hospital, and were quickly settled into a delivery room once they had all explained to the nurse at the reception desk about what had happened, the four of them still seeming a little shaken up as they were now sitting together in the delivery room waiting for a doctor to come and see them.

"So how are you feeling now Mei?"

Yuzu asked in still a very obviously worried voice as she stood beside Mei's hospital bed, looking to the dark haired girl with a concerned expression, while Mei just bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply; clenching the white bed sheets in her fists tightly, as she was sure another sharp pain was going to hit her any minute now.

"I'm still in a lot of pain right now, and I don't really feel any better than when we were back at home," Mei stated as the blonde started to quickly pace back and forth, seeming like she was annoyed with herself, before she soon stopped and came to sit down beside Mei on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't need anything; more pillows or blankets, some water, I can open the window for you if you want or ask for some pain relief- the blonde speaking in a rushed voice as she clearly wanted to help Mei through this in any way that she could, however Mei just shaking her head as she rested a hand over Yuzu's and caused her to stop her panicking for now.

"Yuzu, I'm fine for now, just...stay here with me, okay?"

Mei cut off the blonde as she gave her hand a tight squeeze, while Yuzu soon composed herself and knew she really shouldn't be panicking and possibly getting Mei all stressed out as well at the moment. Nodding to the younger girl as she smiled slightly and squeezed her hand back, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"I can definitely do that,"

She chuckled a little and wrapped an arm around Mei's shoulders, holding her close, and caressing her swollen stomach with her free hand, comforting her fiancé, while Mei just rested her head against the blonde and tried to keep enduring the pain that would hit her every few minutes.

"Hey didn't you say that Mei's due date is more than a week from now Yuzu?"

Harumi asked as she and Matsuri sat on two nearby chairs, looking to the other couple with concerned gazes still, and waited along with them for the doctor to come. Yuzu just nodding in reply, as her and Harumi both seemed to question why the baby was coming much earlier than they all thought she would.

"Maybe they took my advice after all and wanted to see if they could speed up the process a little. Although...they probably just thought the baby would come a few days earlier rather than more than a week before she was actually due," Matsuri suggested with a shrug, saying that second part in more of a lowered tone as she let a small grin form on her lips, wondering if she could help with keeping both Mei and Yuzu calm and relaxed at the moment by lightening the mood a little.

The blonde widening her eyes, and blushing a little as she hid her expression, glancing back to Mei, as she just nervously looked back to her, both of them seeming unsure if the younger girl could be right about what she was saying, however Harumi just rolling her eyes in response to her girlfriend and began to scold her, speaking to her in quite the stern voice in return.

"Now is not the time for your teasing Matsuri,"

"But I was being serious," the younger girl pouted, looking a little nervous as Harumi just gave a warning glare to her, while Yuzu took her attention off the other two and sighed deeply, causing Mei to look back to her with a curious expression now.

"I'm sorry Mei, I should have convinced you to just stay at home this morning, rather than dragging you around the shopping mall while you were in so much pain," she apologized still feeling guilty it seemed as she just caused for Mei to shake her head and soften her expression in reply to her.

"Yuzu even if I had stayed at home and not come along with you three, this most likely would have still happened but later in the day maybe, after all I was in pain this morning, but I tried to brush it off as just cramps, before they got more serious," Mei tried to reason with the blonde and make her see that she wasn't at fault for them not realising what was really going on any sooner. However Yuzu still not looking convinced as she glanced away from Mei and bit her bottom lip a little.

"I know that but..."

Yuzu was going to protest as she was still clearly blaming herself for all this happening so suddenly, but paused when they all heard the door open, and were greeted by the doctor a moment later while she quickly came over to see how Mei and the baby were doing right now.

"Good afternoon to you all, so can you tell me what happened Miss Aihara?"

The doctor politely asked as she came to stand beside Mei, checking that her vital signs were all okay, as Yuzu moved away from Mei giving the doctor more room, while coming to stand on the other side of the bed, and resting her hand over the younger girl's to let her know that she was still right beside her.

" Well I've been having quite intense pains in my stomach since this morning, thinking they were only cramps until they started to feel more like contractions, my water broke about twenty or so minutes ago, and the pain just keeps getting worse now," Mei explained as she luckily didn't have to pause at all, but still did feel exhausted at the moment while the doctor just nodded to her, soon checking the baby's heartbeat, and asked Mei to remove her pants and underwear so that she could see how many centimetres she was dilated at the moment.

"How far along are you?"

The doctor asked as Yuzu helped Mei to remove her pants and underwear, it seeming like she needed to know all the details before she could start helping Mei to deliver the baby, as the dark haired girl just breathed through her continuing contractions, trying to endure the pain still, while tightly clenching onto Yuzu's hand, causing the blonde to look even more concerned for her right now.

"Almost thirty-nine weeks, but my due date is meant to be next Friday,"

"Are the contractions close or quite far apart would you say?"

The doctor questioned as she slipped on some rubber gloves and asked Mei to sit with her knees bent and her legs spread apart, while she now checked to see if the young girl, soon to be a Mom was ready to start pushing or if she still had a little bit to go yet.

"They feel awfully close, almost like they are only a few minutes apart from one another," Mei said as she quickly got her answer out and gritted her teeth together tightly, before another painful contraction struck her abdomen and caused her to hunch over a little, feeling sweat beginning to collect on her forehead and slowly run down the side of her face now.

The doctor just nodding as she soon widened her eyes and stood back up straight, clapping her hands together while she looked to the other three, turning away from Mei, and causing them all to look back to her with questioning expressions.

"Are one of you Miss Aihara's partner?" the doctor asked, having both Harumi and Matsuri shake their heads in reply, as Yuzu quickly spoke up a moment later.

"I am," she stated raising her hand slightly as the doctor simply just nodded with a smile to Yuzu, before looking to the other two and gesturing for them to leave the room now.

"Then would you two please go and wait in the waiting room for a bit? As it seems like Miss Aihara's baby is ready to be delivered now," she asked, as she caused them all to look surprised in response.

"Are you serious the baby's really coming now?" Yuzu asked with excitement as well as a bit of uneasiness in her voice, as the doctor simply just nodded back to her.

"You hear that Mei, this is it we're going to have a baby, we're going to be parents,"

The blonde stated happily, as Mei just nodded, seeming like she was a little more anxious about all this than Yuzu was right now. Yuzu soon noticing the nervous look on Mei's face and just sighed, squeezing onto the younger girl's hand and causing her to look back to her with a worried expression.

"Hey I'll be here with you through it all, we'll get through this together okay?"

Yuzu reassured Mei as she gave her an encouraging smile, causing her to widen her eyes for a moment, before she soon just nodded back to the blonde and looked like her worries had been eased, knowing that her fiancé would be there right beside her, holding her hand and letting her know that she wasn't doing all this alone.

Harumi and Matsuri meanwhile standing up from their chairs and smiled to Mei and Yuzu as they walked over to the door, "We'll see you two in a little while okay?" Harumi stated with a smile from both her and Matsuri as the other two just nodded to them with returned smiles, before they left out the door to go back into the waiting room, while the doctor called a couple of nurses into the room to help with the birth.

"Alright here we go, Aihara-san on your next contraction I'm going to need to start pushing okay?" the doctor asked as she crouched at the end of the bed, being there to make sure the baby would be delivered safely, while the nurses were busy getting everything ready for when the baby had been born.

Mei just nodding as she bit her bottom lip feeling another painful contraction coming on, as she held onto Yuzu's hand tightly and felt the blonde just wrap her other arm around her, and whispered words of comfort and encouragement to her, while the doctor praised her efforts.

"Okay that's really good, now keep pushing like that for about five seconds,"

She said, encouraging Mei to keep going as the young girl struggled to keep pushing, already feeling exhausted at this point and her hair now beginning to stick to her forehead and cheeks, as she tightly clenched her teeth together, shutting her eyes and counting down from five in her mind, being thankful when she got to one and was able to take a breath for a moment, but not being able to have that long of a rest as she had to start pushing once again soon afterwards.

The doctor soon being able to see the head of the baby becoming clear, as she started encouraging Mei to push harder, while she began to cry out and whimper from the pain she was feeling right now.

Yuzu wishing she could make this easier for Mei, but knew all she could do at this moment in time was hold her fiancé's hand and keep reassuring her as the time dragged on, her hand beginning to hurt from how tightly Mei was squeezing it, but Yuzu not caring as she continued to just let Mei hold onto her, encouraging her still while she glanced to see what the doctor was seeing right now.

Only to quickly look away once she saw how much blood was covering the towels that were laid on the end of the hospital bed right now, _'That sure is a lot of blood, just how is Mei doing this?'_ she questioned as she doubted she would be able to do what Mei was doing at the moment, the blonde starting to feel a little faint at seeing all of the that blood, but snapped back out of that state when she heard the younger girl calling to her, and catching her attention again.

"Yuzu...I don't think I can do this...I'm tired...and it hurts, it really hurts..." Mei struggled to speak as she was now finding it hard to keep pushing, wishing that she could rest for a bit longer, but knowing she couldn't as her pain just seemed to be getting worse and worse with every contraction that hit her.

Yuzu just shaking her head and leaning closer to Mei, as she squeezed onto her hand and held her close, "Don't say that Mei, you can do this, I know you can, and you can't just give up now, just keep going for a little longer, I promise you it will be all worth it afterwards. Just think about how much you want to finally meet our precious little girl," the blonde stated as she gave Mei another encouraging smile, and showed that she knew Mei had the strength in her to keep going, as the younger girl widened her eyes for a moment, soon taking a deep breath as she nodded back to Yuzu with a more determined expression and bit her bottom lip, ready to start pushing again once the next contraction came.

"Alright here she comes, just a couple more big pushes and she'll be here," the doctor said, encouraging Mei to keep going for just a little bit longer, as Mei shut her eyes tight, crying out louder and pushing as hard as she could, hoping that she could eventually rest after all this.

"That's it, just one more big push,"

The doctor stated as Mei squeezed tighter onto Yuzu's hand and clenched the white bed sheets in her other hand, as she gave one last hard push, before collapsing and laying back on the bed as she panted heavily, and almost instantly felt a sensation of relief washing over her, all her pain slowly fading away, while her and Yuzu could now hear the loud cries of their newborn daughter filling the small delivery room.

"Congratulations,"

The doctor said as one of the nurse's quickly picked the little infant up and wiped her off a bit, before laying her on Mei's chest and guided her arms to hold her properly. Yuzu letting go of Mei's other hand so that she could hold their baby girl with both of her arms, as she cradled the newborn and both she and Yuzu looked to their daughter with tears in their eyes.

"She's here...she's really here Mei,"

Yuzu said as she couldn't describe how unbelievably happy she was at this moment, as she and Mei gazed to their cute little daughter, the blonde stroking her very short jet-black hair that covered only the very top of her head, the baby eyes blinking a few times as her cries soon became quiet, and she looked to her two Mothers with a gaze of wonder in her bright emerald eyes.

"She's...so small...and her eyes are just like yours Yuzu,"

Mei said in a whispered tone, gently caressing their daughter's cheek and feeling her tears escaping, as they slowly ran down her face, _'She looks just like Yuzu,'_ she thought as she let a small smile form on her lips, already feeling like she had a feeling of overwhelming love for this little infant that she had only just met for a few minutes, but who she had felt she had known for so much longer.

"Yeah and it looks like she's got your silky and smooth, jet-black hair, Mei,"

Yuzu stated as she moved her hand to tickle their daughter's cheek, while Mei stroked her small hand, feeling the little infant squirming in her arms slightly as she yawned and looked like she was snuggling into the towel she was wrapped in at the moment to try and go to sleep.

"We'll leave you three alone for a little bit, just call if you need anything at all," The doctor said as she smiled to Mei and Yuzu as they both just nodded to her in reply, Yuzu thanking her before she left out the door along with the two nurses, leaving the young couple alone with their little newborn baby.

Both of them looking back to their daughter again as they could see that she was falling asleep in her Mother's arms now, Mei just sighing as she smiled and felt so glad to finally meet their little baby after all these months, and feeling that Yuzu was right when saying that it would all be worth everything that she went through once they met their adorable little daughter.

"She's...she's prefect,"

The younger girl whispered out as Yuzu agreed and kissed Mei's forehead, hugging her close, while Mei soon wiped her blissful tears away only to feel more welling up in her eyes again once she and Yuzu looked back to their beautiful daughter's sleeping face, as they just sat gazing to her for what seemed like hours on end.

 **...**

 **Sorry about being late, but I haven't been sleeping all that well lately, and so I've often been too tired to stay focused in order to write, but not too tired to just sleep it seems. *sigh* Anyway I'm feeling better now, and getting some sleep at least so the fated chapter where Mei and Yuzu's daughter is born is finally here now.**

 **Oh and just so you all know there won't be a new chapter up next week since my family and I are going away camping again (it'll be the last time this year I promise), which means I won't be able write, but don't worry I shall be back soon enough and will be sure to get the new chapter out to all of you as soon as I can (so about two weeks from now I plan for it to be all done and ready).**

 **Anyway that's it for my update, thank you all for reading as always. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	34. Meeting The Family

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

A peaceful silence had fallen on the small delivery room as Mei sat in the hospital bed, still holding their newborn daughter in her arms, caressing her soft, little cheeks with the back of her first two fingers, while Yuzu sat beside her on the bed, gently stroking the infant's short, black hair. The young couple gazing to their soundly sleeping baby, treasuring this perfect moment, as the younger girl sighed a little feeling like she could do with going to sleep as well at the moment. However the blonde catching her attention as she kissed her forehead lightly and smiled to their daughter, soon breaking the quiet that had been filling the room for the last few minutes.

"I knew you could do it Mei," Yuzu whispered as she wrapped a comforting arm around her fiancé and held her close, the younger girl just softening her expression as she looked back to the blonde and shrugged her shoulders a little in response.

"All thanks to you Yuzu, you were the one pushing me to not give up and keep going, I...I don't think I could have got through it all without you here beside me," Mei pointed out as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes slightly, before she saw the younger girl smile back to her, as she just nodded and turned her attention to their infant daughter now.

"Well if I hadn't had told you to not give up, then we possibly wouldn't have been able to meet this little angel of ours, who we've been dying to meet for months now," she stated resting her hand over Mei's as they both cradled their baby's head, the younger girl just nodded, before she gazed back to their newborn daughter and seemed to be thinking for a moment, while holding the small infant closer to her chest.

' _I still can't quite believe that this all happened so fast, I mean all this time we've been waiting to finally meet our baby and now here she is...sleeping right in my arms. It's like it's almost too good to be true...'_ Mei paused on her thought as she glanced to Yuzu and bit her bottom lip slightly, feeling a sense of worry beginning to creep into her mind as she soon began to think out loud in quite the low tone of voice.

"Hey Yuzu..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know we think we might be all prepared for this, but now that she's really here makes it all a little...surreal. Listen I...I mean she's our daughter after all so...do you really think we will be able to give her the life that she deserves?" the younger girl asked as she looked to Yuzu with a clear gaze of worry on her face, as she tightened her hold on their newborn baby, showing that since they had come this far together, she didn't want to go wrong somehow and 'mess things up' for their little daughter somewhere further on down the line.

Yuzu widening her emerald eyes as she looked concerned and was a little unsure of what to say for a couple of moments, however after thinking for a bit she simply let her lips form back into a smile, as she felt she knew just what to say to give Mei the reassurance that she obviously needed right now.

"Mei...I know we're still young, and have got plenty to learn about parenting... and I have a feeling we might just end up making it up as we go, but I think as long as we're together, we'll get through it all. Trust me Mei, our little girl...she's going to have the best life that we can give her, just like she deserves," the blonde reassured Mei with a smile, hoping to ease her worries, as she caused Mei to widen her eyes a little, however still seeming unsure as she glanced back to their sleeping daughter, looking like she was going to question Yuzu again, but the elder girl interrupting her and continuing on before Mei could even start getting herself all worked up about her worries and fears for their baby girl.

"Besides we're not alone in this remember, if we happen to get stuck at some point, we can just ask for help, after all it's good to depend on the people who love you sometimes right?" Yuzu asked with a cheerful expression as she leaned into Mei more and kissed her forehead lightly once again, causing the younger girl to seem slightly taken aback, before she soon realised that all that the blonde had said was true, and just let her lips form into a small smile, as she nodded back to Yuzu slowly, and nuzzled into her neck lovingly.

"Yeah, you're right Yuzu,"

She simply replied as she caused for the blonde to smile back to her in response, glad that she able to calm Mei's worries for now, and make her see that she believed they really could do this and be good parents to their daughter, and if they ever needed help and advice, it would always be there for them from all the people around them who loved them and were willing to lend a hand if need be.

The couple cuddling closer on the hospital bed as they looked to their newborn daughter, still sleeping peacefully in her birth Mother's arms as another blissful silence fell on the room, while they knew many more challenges would come later on, for now they were just overwhelmingly happy to meet their baby and have her in their arms finally.

However that silence yet again soon being broken as Yuzu and Mei heard a few light knocks on the door to the small delivery room, causing the two to look to their visitors, seeing their two friends, slowly opening the door as they both had anxious expressions on their faces at the moment.

"The doctor said we could come in, so...can we see her?" Harumi asked in quite a low and nervous tone as both her and Matsuri wondered if it was okay for them to come and see the baby now that she had been born.

"Of course, just come in already, I'm sure you two have been wanting to meet her too for a good while now," Yuzu stated as Mei simply nodded her head in agreement, inviting their two close friends into the room, while Harumi closed the door behind them as the two came over to stand by Mei's hospital bed, looking to the small newborn that still lay fast asleep in her birth Mother's arms.

"Aww she's tiny," Matsuri stated as she stroked the small baby's cheek and caused her to stir in her sleep a little.

"And so adorable,"

Harumi added as she smiled to the newborn and congratulated the other couple on becoming parents, while Yuzu and Mei just nodded back to them with content smiles, happy that their two closest friends were able to share this memorable moment along with them both.

"Well while she's got Mei-san's hair colour, it's obvious that she looks just like Yuzu-chan otherwise,"

Matsuri pointed out as she stroked the baby's cheek again, causing her to stir a second time and actually slowly begin to wake up this time as her bright emerald eyes blinked once or twice, before widening once she saw that there were now more people in the room then there was just a little while ago when she fell asleep.

Harumi nodding along with her girlfriend, as Yuzu and Mei widened their eyes a little but for different reasons it seemed, as the blonde nervously smiled and shook her head in response, "I don't think she looks that much like me," she stated as she glanced back to her daughter and saw she had woken up and was now just looking around the room in awe as she seemed fascinated by their two visitors that she hadn't yet seen up until this point.

"Come on Yuzucchi you can't deny it, she even has the same big, bright green eyes as you," Harumi pointed out as Matsuri nodded along, while Yuzu nervously just smiled and glanced to Mei only to widen her eyes when she too agreed a moment later.

"I think she looks just like Yuzu as well," she smiled as she caressed their daughter's short hair and watched as the little baby nuzzled into her more and yawned again, looking like she could very well fall back to sleep at the moment.

Yuzu widened her eyes, and seemed a little surprised, before Mei just smiled to her, and caused her to soften her expression and shrug her shoulders in reply, "I guess she kinda does look like me," the blonde said in a low-toned voice, just causing Mei and the other two to chuckle slightly in return to her as she first thought that their baby looked a lot like Mei, but now she guessed their daughter's appearance resembled her more since even Mei seemed to think so.

' _Maybe it's because she's cute just like Mei, maybe that's why she reminds me of Mei more than myself...but then aren't all babies cute?'_ Yuzu thought to herself, as she seemed to be realising that she just might have been wrong about who their daughter looked the most like, before she was soon dragged out of her thoughts as she heard the other three talking about something else now.

"So have you two decided what to you're going to name her yet?"

Matsuri asked as her and Harumi looked to the other couple out of curiosity, it seeming like they were both interested to know, while Mei just shook her head in reply before she glanced to Yuzu, and the blonde just smiled nervously as they hadn't really thought about what name they should give to their little baby now that she was finally born.

"Not really, you already have a few names picked out right Yuzu? We could use one of those," Mei thought out loud as she wondered just what kind of name would fit their daughter, and whether it would be the 'right name' for her or not.

Yuzu looking a little unsure though as she shook her head back to Mei in response, "Well I guess...but you can name her if you want to Mei, after all you were the one that carried her all this time and birthed her," the blonde stated as she clearly didn't want to be the only one deciding on a name for their precious daughter, she wanted Mei to have part in it as well.

However Mei just bit her bottom lip and glanced back to their infant daughter, gazing into her bright, emerald eyes while the little baby looked back to her in wonderment and confusion, the dark haired girl soon sighed as she could think of maybe a couple of names, but feeling like she didn't want to decide on any one of them since she didn't know if the baby would end up disliking her name as she grew older, especially if it didn't suit her all that well.

"But I'm not all that good with coming up with names,"

She simply shrugged, not believing that she could come up with a name that would be good enough for their daughter, after all she didn't want to give her a name that she and Yuzu may just come to regret later on down the line, plus this was what their baby would be called for the entirety of her life so there would have to be quite a lot of through put into it.

' _I guess it is more difficult than just naming teddy bears for Mei,'_ Yuzu thought as she rested a hand on her chin and went through the names that she had been thinking of naming their baby since they first found out about her gender, but as she glanced to their daughter, none of them really seemed to suit her very well, which just left the blonde a little lost, the same as Mei was at the moment it seemed.

Harumi and Matsuri also seemed to be thinking about the subject of a name for the baby girl since they could see the new parents were struggling a little at the moment. Silence yet again falling on the room as the four all looked lost in thought over what to call Mei and Yuzu's newborn daughter, they all giving off the impression that they were quite stumped when it came to picking 'the right name', however Matsuri soon widening her eyes as an idea popped into her head, an idea that she thought just might work for the other couple.

"Well since Mei-san is the one that carried her, and went through everything while she was growing inside of her, maybe you two should name her something that sounds similar to Mei's name," the younger girl suggested as she caused the other three to all look back to her, and seem to think for a moment.

"That could work...I guess,"

Yuzu thought out loud as she nodded, as she and the other two all seemed to agree that Matsuri's idea was a good one that might just work better then what they were currently doing at the moment. _'To be honest...I kinda just want to name our daughter after Mei, but...I don't think that's what Mei would want really,'_ the blonde thought with a slight sigh, as she glanced back to her fiancé and wondered if she or the other two might come up with something that sounded more fitting then her idea.

All the other's attention being directed onto Harumi as she soon spoke up and seemed to have thought of something that could possibly work, "Well...how about Mai then? It is just dropping one letter in the middle and adding a different one, plus they still sound quite similar," the brunette explained as she looked to the others for their opinions, only to have Matsuri shrug slightly, and Yuzu look unsure as she glanced back to Mei again wondering how she felt about naming their daughter 'Mai'

' _Mai's a nice name...but would Mei like it as well?'_ the blonde thought to herself as Mei at the moment still looked nervous and unsure as she gazed back to their baby girl in her arms, and sighed a little seeming like she didn't really enjoy the fact that 'Mai' sounded a lot like her name as she really didn't want their daughter to end up more like her as she grew.

"Couldn't it be a longer name or something? After all...I'd rather not have her name be that similar to mine," she asked, saying the second part in more of a mumbled tone, as she would prefer it if their daughter's name really wasn't like her's at all, but saying that would just send them back to square one again.

"Okay, then..."

Harumi pausing as she tried to think of a longer or another similar sounding name, as did Matsuri and Yuzu, as they all seemed lost in thought once again, before the blonde soon widened her eyes and looked like she had come up with something different to what Harumi had a few moments ago.

"What about...'Maiya'?"

Yuzu suggested in a nervous voice, sounding a little unsure of herself still, as that name honestly just came to her at that moment, and she decided to see what the others all thought about it, as they all looked back to Yuzu and seemed to be thinking for a moment or two, before Matsuri just soon nodded in response to the blonde.

"You know that name doesn't sound all that bad," the younger girl thought out loud as a cheerful smile formed on her lips, Harumi smiling along with her and nodding in agreement.

"Yeah it actually sounds really cute," the brunette added as she and Matsuri looked back to Yuzu as it was clear they both liked the name that the blonde had come up with, "How did you think of it Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked, as she caused Yuzu to look unsure still as she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders a little in reply.

"Oh um...I guess I just thought of it since it still sounds similar to Mei's name, but it's also has its own different meaning to it, and it doesn't sound as alike as just the name 'Mai' would, people could get confused after all if we just left it as that. Plus it does sound like quite the lovely name..." Yuzu pausing on her explanation as she really did like the sound of 'Maiya' for their daughter, but was still second guessing herself a little as she turned back to Mei, and wondered just how she would feel about the name she had suggested.

"W-what do you think Mei?"

The blonde nervously asked with an unsure smile to her fiancé, thinking that she would be willing to try and think of another name if Mei didn't agree and maybe thought it still sounded too much like her own name. The other two also looking to Mei as they both seemed as anxious as Yuzu did to hear what Mei's opinion would be.

Mei looked back to Yuzu, seeming nervous as well at this point, it looking like she was thinking for a little while, repeating the name over and over again in her mind, before she glanced back to their newborn daughter, snuggling up closer to her and reaching one arm up to her birth Mother, as Mei just took hold of the baby's little hand and stroked the back of it gently with her thumb, as the infant's lips formed into what looked like a small smile, causing Mei to widen her eyes and just smile back to their sweet daughter.

"Maiya...I think it suits her well,"

She simply replied with a smile back to Yuzu, as the blonde widened her eyes and seemed like she didn't know what to say for a couple of moments, before she soon softened her expression back to Mei, and nodded to her in return.

"What do you think Maiya-chan, you like that name?" Harumi asked to the little baby, as she just looked up to the brunette with a curious expression, before trying to reach for her with her other hand seeming like she was wide awake now.

Them all just chuckling slightly as they could see the little infant obviously didn't mind what her name was right now, but her Mothers at least hoping their daughter would come to like her name they had all helped in picking out for her as she grew.

Yuzu smiling as she looked to Mei glad that it hadn't been too difficult to come up with a name that they both agreed on for their little baby girl, _'Yeah, our little Maiya,'_ the blonde thought as she glanced to the newborn and stroked her short, black hair softly, as they all soon settled into more conversations about the newborn baby as well as other things as the time slowly passed on for them all.

...

The Doctor and a couple of nurses soon returning to the small delivery room as they gave little Maiya her first bath, weighed her and checked both the newborn and Mei over, before they were all soon moved onto the maternity ward where many other new (or not so new) Mothers were.

Mei laying back against the pillows on her new hospital bed as she looked over to Yuzu, while the blonde was holding their newborn daughter in her arms at the moment, talking to her and making silly faces, while little Maiya just gazed back up to her in wonder, reaching out her little arms to her blonde Mother and squirming in her gentle hold every so often, the infant having been dressed in an actual diaper and baby-grow now, which the hospital had given to them instead of just a towel.

The dark haired girl smiling to Yuzu playing with their daughter as she still felt really tired, but didn't want to go to sleep just yet as she soon sat up in the bed and caught her fiancé's attention, causing her to look away from Maiya now.

"We should probably call your Mother and tell her about all that's happened," Mei thought out loud as Yuzu just nodded back to her with a cheerful smile in response.

"I already called her up when you and Maiya were getting checked over by the Doctor, she should be on her way by now. Oh and Matsuri and Harumi said they were going to call the others to tell them about the news, and see if they can come by for a visit as well," she explained, causing Mei to widen her eyes and seem slightly taken aback for a moment, before she soon just softened her expression and sighed a little.

"Hearing about all that had happened must have given everyone quite a shock," she said as Yuzu just smiled nervously back to the younger girl and nodded slightly in reply.

"Well my Mom did sound pretty surprised over the phone, but I'm sure it will be fine once they get here and we can explain how it happened to them all better," the blonde reassured Mei as she just nodded back to Yuzu in response, before the two were a little startled by the sound of Yuzu's mobile phone buzzing in her pocket as she just nervously chuckled to the younger girl and took her phone out of her pocket to see who had just texted her.

"It's from Matsuri..." the blonde paused as she quickly read through the text message on her phone, while Mei just sat looking to Yuzu with a curious expression, waiting to hear what was in the message that Matsuri had sent her, "She said her and Harumi have gone to see if they can find where the cafe is in this place, and asked if you wanted anything from there Mei?" she stated with a smile, as the younger girl simply just shook her head in reply.

"No, I'm alright..." Mei now pausing for a moment as she didn't really feel like eating anything, but thought as she looked to Yuzu and caused her to look back to her with a questioning expression, "But...could you perhaps go and get me a glass of water, Yuzu?" she finished with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"Of course, Mei," Yuzu replied as she just smiled back to Mei and nodded, before she lay their daughter on Mei's chest, leaving her to hold Maiya in her arms and wait for her to return, while she quickly went to go and find where she could get a glass of water from.

Mei just watching her go, as she soon looked back down to the baby girl in her arms, and smiled at the way the little infant would reach her small arms out to her and that tiny smile would start to form on her lips once again, it seeming like she was just happy enough with being held by her Mothers and cuddling up against them right now while they would hold her close in their loving arms.

...

A short amount of time passing as it didn't take long for Yuzu's Mother to arrive at the hospital seeming to have found the maternity ward where Mei was staying in easily enough with only having to ask for help from one or two nurses, before she had made it to where the young new parents were, and greeted them both with a kind smile once they saw her enter the ward and come walking up to Mei's hospital bed.

Yuzu giving her Mom a hug, glad that she had found her way to them without much trouble involved, while the elder woman came to sit on the chair beside Mei's bed, as Mei smiled to her obviously seeming awfully tired at the moment, having Yuzu pass little Maiya over to be held by her Grandmother so that Mei could get a little rest after the exhausting and eventful day she had been having so far.

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner Mom, we both would have loved having you here for the actual birth, but everything was just happening so fast, and I was really worried about Mei and the baby- Yuzu explained in quite a rushed voice to her Mother, as she didn't want her to feel like she had been left out of being there for her Granddaughter's birth however the elder woman simply cut her daughter off with a kind smile, stopping her from continuing on with her nervous rambling.

"Its fine Yuzu, really I'm just so happy about finally getting to meet little Maiya-chan. And I know how stressful the whole ordeal must have been for you both, so don't worry about it at all," the blonde's Mother reassured her daughter as she rested a caring hand on her shoulder, causing Yuzu to just sigh and smile back to her with a nod, before they both looked to the little infant in the elder woman's arms, while she happily nuzzled against her Grandmother more, it definitely seeming like she was quite content at the moment, Yuzu just reaching over to gently stroke Maiya's cheek, causing the newborn to turn and glance back to her blonde Mother with another look of wonder in her bright emerald eyes.

"She looks just like Yuzu, doesn't she?" Mei asked as she rolled over in her hospital bed a moment later and caught the attention of the other two, causing both of them to seem a little taken aback as they looked back to her.

"Hey you're meant to be sleeping Mei,"

Yuzu stated as she stood up straight and rested her hands on her hips, while the younger girl just sat up in the bed now and shrugged her shoulders knowing that she still needed more rest, but she honestly felt like she just couldn't sleep right now.

"Yes she does,"

Yuzu's Mother replied with a smile back to Mei as she nodded to her and stroked her Granddaughter's short, black hair, clearly seeing how much she looked like her own daughter, while Yuzu just sighed with a smile and was about to tell her fiancé to at least try and get some more sleep, but before she could they all heard a familiar voice which caused them all to look to their sudden visitor.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Shō asked kindly as he came walking up to his daughter's hospital bed and greeted them all with a bit of a nervous smile, as both Yuzu and Mei now seemed surprised to see him here all of a sudden.

"Dad? How did you know we were here?" Mei questioned as she and Yuzu definitely seemed confused at the moment, as Shō just came to stand beside Mei's bed and gave her a quick hug before answering her.

"Ume called me after Yuzu had called her, and told me what had happened, so I did try to get here as soon as I could, but I'm afraid I had a little trouble finding which ward you were in," he explained with a bit of a nervous expression still on his face, as he caused Mei and Yuzu to look back to the blonde's Mother with slightly raised eyebrows, clearly looking for an explanation from her as well.

"Sorry I was going to tell you two that he was on his way, but I thought I would wait until Mei had been able to get some rest first, and I didn't really know how long or soon he would get here," the elder woman apologized as she also seemed quite nervous, while Mei just sighed and softened her expression, Yuzu doing the same and smiling a moment later back to her Mother.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Mei simply stated as she was actually kind of a little glad that Yuzu's Mom had called up her Dad, at least this meant that she wouldn't have to explain all that had happened to him herself later.

"I'm glad you're here Dad,"

Mei said as she greeted her Dad now, and he just came to sit down beside her on the hospital bed and kissed her on top of her head lightly. Before Yuzu's Mother handed Maiya back to her birth Mother, and Mei held the newborn in her arms so that her Dad could see her more clearly now.

"You want to meet your Granddaughter?"

She asked as she offered for her Dad to hold Maiya, as he just widened his eyes and felt a bit nervous as he nodded his head, and held the little baby girl in his arms, feeling slight tears welling up as he looked to the newborn gazing back up to him with a curious expression, while little Maiya reached out both of her arms towards her Granddad and yawned a little when he held her over his shoulder, patting her back softly and smiled happily.

"She looks an awful lot like you Yuzu," he said looking to the blonde as she just smiled and looked a little nervous in response.

"Yeah that's what everyone seems to keep saying," she said with a slight chuckle, while Mei rested a hand over her's and caused her to smile back to her fiancé, as little Maiya was now falling to sleep on her Grandfather's shoulder, clearly feeling tired after being passed around a bit since she was born a couple of hours ago.

"What's her name?" Shō asked as he felt the little infant nuzzling up closer to his neck and looked back to his daughter now.

"Maiya," Mei simply answered as her Dad smiled and nodded back to her, moving the newborn from over his shoulder and cradled her in his arms again as he could she her starting to drift off to sleep once again.

"Aww what a cute name for such an adorable little girl. I think it really suits her,"

Shō said as he stroked Maiya's soft cheek and smiled at the way she nuzzled into his touch more, it being clear that she loved all the attention and fussing over she was getting at the moment by everyone who met her. While the others just smiled back to him cuddling his sleeping Granddaughter, all of them agreeing with him happily, as they all soon began talking about little Maiya as well as where things would go from here now that she had finally arrived and would probably be coming home along with both of her Mothers soon enough.


	35. In Charge Of Her Own Future

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

A couple of hours passing by, as finally Mei had been able to get some much needed rest, having Yuzu and her Father keeping little newborn Maiya entertained while the blonde's Mother had left to quickly go back home and get some clothes for both Mei and the infant, as she was sure they both would feel more comfortable in their own clothing rather than what the hospital had given to them for now.

Early evening soon enough settling in as both Yuzu and Mei had had a little to eat for a late dinner, as Mei didn't really feel like eating much and, Yuzu was just too occupied with their little newborn to focus on herself right now. Matsuri and Harumi having made their way back to the ward that Mei was on, having also met up with Himeko, Nene and Suzanne as luckily enough it seemed they were all able to come for a visit and get the chance to meet little Maiya before visiting hours would close for the day later on.

Yuzu's Mother soon returning as well as everyone stood crowded around Mei's hospital bed, as they all had the chance to have a hold of little Maiya, while the little newborn now lay in Himeko's arms, the infant seeming to enjoy being gushed over by all the others and it not looking like she wanted to go back off to sleep as things were much too lively for that at the moment.

"Aww she's so adorable, and sweet," Himeko said as she held the little infant in her arms smiling to the way Maiya would reach out her hands to everyone that she met, clearly she was a very social baby even though she wasn't even a day old yet.

"And she clearly loves all the attention she's getting right now,"

Suzuran added as she stood beside Himeko stroking Maiya's soft cheek and smiling to the little baby as she squirmed around and looked from one person to the next, seeming excited to have each one here to meet and hold her, her expression of wonder changing to little joyful smiles every so often which everyone loved to see.

"I can bet she's going to be a lot like Yuzu-san when she grows up," Nene stated as she stood with her arms folded glancing over to the newborn and smiling, as her words caused mostly all the others to agree while Yuzu herself looked a little nervous and unsure about that statement.

"Well I don't know about that," the blonde nervously mumbled out as she smiled slightly, while glancing away from the others, Matsuri just shrugging her shoulders as she caught the attention of the blonde and caused her to look back to her now.

"She already looks so much like her Mama Yuzu, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she did grow up to be more like her," the younger girl pointed out as most of the others all nodded their heads in agreement, which just caused Yuzu to shake hers and look uneasy again.

"But you never know...just because she may look more like me doesn't mean that she couldn't grow up to be more like Mei when she's older," she said looking like she had more to say, however Harumi interrupting her a moment later as she caused for the blonde to look to her in response.

"Yuzucchi's right, I mean she could even grow up to be a bit like both of her Mama's..." she smiled to the blonde causing Yuzu to smile back to her and nod slightly, as she paused and glanced to Mei who was just sitting laid back in her bed, with a softened expression resting on her face.

"What do you think about all this Mei?"

The brunette asked as she caused Mei to widen her eyes and look back to her with a questioning expression, while it seemed like most of the others had turned to see what her reply would be, which just made her think for a moment or two, before she just shrugged her shoulders and let a small smile form on her lips.

"I think...as long as she's happy with who she is, it doesn't really matter who she grows up to be more like," she explained in a bit of a low tone, causing the others to widen their eyes and glance to one another for a few moments, before they all just smiled back to Mei and seemed to agree with her, as they knew the dark haired girl was right after all.

Soon the subject was changed and caused Yuzu to seem much less nervous now while the blonde's Mother and Mei's Dad looked on and smiled at how wonderful it was to have them all here together to meet little Maiya and spend some time catching up since they may not be able to do so for a while after this, considering the fact that Mei and Yuzu's lives were going to be changing quite dramatically now that they were parents.

However the lively and joyful moment soon disrupted as Himeko looked down to the little infant lying in her arms and noticed her begin to whimper slightly, seeming concerned for the newborn and wondering what caused her to suddenly change her expression to such a saddened one only to have Maiya start crying out loudly and squirming around in her hold.

"Aww what's wrong Maiya? Are you tired or something?" Himeko questioned as she tried to calm the baby's cries, but not seeming to be doing much as little Maiya continued to wail out loudly, clearly being upset about something at the moment.

"She had a nap earlier when Mei was resting, so I don't think that's it," Yuzu stated as she and the others all looked a little concerned for a moment, wondering what could be causing the little infant such distress.

"Maybe she needs her diaper changed?"

Matsuri suggested, causing Himeko to check to see if she was right, however just shaking her head a moment later when finding that what the younger girl had suggested wasn't the cause of Maiya's cries either, which caused them all to think and try to figure out just what could be wrong with the little newborn amongst them all.

Yuzu's Mother seeing the others all struggling a little as she just sighed and smiled, speaking up and catching all of their attention a moment later, "You know she hasn't eaten since she was born a few hours ago, so she's probably just hungry, that's all," the elder woman explained as she caused the others to just sigh with a bit of relief, before they all just chuckled slightly at how they probably should have guessed that themselves.

"Time to go back to your Mama Mei then little one,"

Himeko said as she came to stand beside Mei's bed, and passed the still wailing infant back to her birth Mother, while Mei held her crying daughter in her arms, looking a little unsure of herself as she clearly wasn't entirely certain that she would be able to feed her baby like she was supposed to.

"Try breast feeding her Mei,"

Yuzu said with an encouraging smile, as Mei just looked back to her, still looking nervous and unsure of herself, before glancing down to their sobbing daughter knowing she would have to feed her so that she wouldn't starve and would hopefully soon stop crying, but it was clear to see that she was hesitating for some reason at the moment.

Mei biting her bottom lip as she looked to her sobbing daughter, seeing her still whimpering as she seemed to have stopped crying so loudly now but it being obvious that she was upset about something still. Sighing heavily Mei grabbed hold of her shirt and clenched her fist into a tight hold, her teeth gritting together as she knew she shouldn't be worrying about this so much, but she couldn't help it, glancing away from little Maiya and causing Yuzu to frown, looking concerned to her now in response to noticing the younger girl's struggles.

"What's wrong Mei?"

The blonde asked, as she rested a caring hand on her fiancé's shoulder, wondering what could be bothering her at this moment, while Mei didn't answer at first and just stayed completely silent for a bit, before she nervously looked back to Yuzu and replied to her in a lowered tone.

"What if...what if I can't? I mean I guess I know how it all works from reading all those books you brought me, but...I've also read that there can be complications sometimes, so...what if I can't feed her?" Mei explaining why she was feeling so uneasy about this, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes for a moment, and also look unsure as she didn't exactly know what to say in reply, that question seeming to catch her a little off guard as she nervously tried to think of something to reassure her worried fiancé.

However the blonde's Mother seeing her daughter struggling with her thoughts, as she just smiled with a slight sigh, and rested a comforting hand on Mei's shoulder, causing her to turn to look to her in response, "Don't worry Mei, just give it a try, okay?" the elder woman encouraged Mei as she gave her a kind expression, causing the young Mother to look a little uneasy still as she glanced back to Yuzu again, while the blonde had been dragged out of her thoughts by what her Mom had said, and just smiled back to Mei, nodding to her reassuringly as Mei just looked back to their still whimpering daughter and stroked her soft cheek, cradling the newborn closer to her and calming her cries as she nodded to herself and knew she had to at least try at this point.

Slowly lifting up her shirt and one side of her bra along with it, as she moved to let Mayia rest her little nose just over her exposed nipple, causing the infant to widen her emerald eyes slightly, before she happily started to slowly suckle on her Mother's left nipple seeming to have perked up much more now as this was most certainly what she had been needing, looking like she was enjoying having her Mother's refreshing milk satisfy her hunger while she soon relaxed in Mei's arms and began to let her eyelids drop.

Mei widening her eyes for a moment, before she soon just let a small smile form on her lips, glad that she was able to feed their daughter the milk she needed, stroking the newborn's short, black hair, while Yuzu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and caught her attention now.

"See, nothing for you to get worked up over,"

The blonde stated as she gave her fiancé a reassuring smile, and kissing her forehead lightly, while Mei soon just nodded back to her with a relieved smile, before they both looked to their nursing daughter seeing that it wasn't long before she was slowly falling to sleep again, while she continued to suckle on her birth Mother's nipple until her belly eventually felt full. Mei softly patting the infant's back after she was done, as Maiya just drifted off back into another peaceful sleep, nuzzling into her birth Mother's arms more, as Mei just pulled down her shirt to cover herself again and slowly rocked the sleeping infant while the others all smiled to her.

Himeko and Yuzu's Mother coming to sit beside Mei on her the bed as they began to talk to her, while she seemed to also be much more relaxed now, clearly glad that little Maiya was back to her contently happy expression as she slept soundly in her arms. Yuzu just smiling to her fiancé for a few more moments, before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and see who it was, before seeing Matsuri smiling and signalling for her to come closer to her, it obviously meaning that she was the one who was trying to get the blonde's attention right now.

Yuzu leaning towards the younger girl more as she raised her eyebrow and wondered what she wanted, as Matsuri just let her smile form into a smirk, covering one hand over the side of her mouth as she whispered to the blonde so that none of the others could hear what she was saying at this moment in time.

"Hey do you think Mei-san would let you drink her milk as well Yuzu-chan?" she asked, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes, and suddenly blush deeply, as she pulled away from Matsuri and shook her head in reply.

"W-why would you ask something like that?" the blonde nervously said in a lowered tone, while the younger girl simply just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was just a thought,"

She replied as she chuckled a moment later at the blonde's embarrassment, while Yuzu frowned back to Matsuri, knowing that she was only teasing her right now, but soon her nervous blush deepening as she thought about the time she had actually tried to do exactly as the younger girl had just suggested a few weeks back, before she soon shook her head and turned her attention back onto Mei and their sleeping daughter.

Matsuri just smirking again as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked like she was going to try and get Yuzu's attention yet again, however Harumi soon noticing what was going on as she came to sit next to her girlfriend and keep her from causing trouble for the other couple, while Yuzu was back to focusing on little Maiya again, as was Mei still.

...

Visiting hours in the hospital soon beginning to come to a close, as by now most of Mei and Yuzu's visitors had left to return back to their homes, saying their goodbyes and promising that they would visit again when they were able to, as now only Yuzu's Mother and Mei's Dad were still with them as they were all still sitting around Mei's bed, chatting to one another while little Maiya had woken back up and was being kept occupied by her blonde Mother, talking and smiling to her, as Mei sat up in her bed, speaking to her Dad and Yuzu's Mom, giving a content smile as she glanced over to Yuzu playing with their newborn daughter and making her smile happily.

Mei's Father pausing for a moment and letting the conversation continue on without him, thinking to himself as he figured him and Yuzu's Mom should probably be leaving soon in order for the young new parents to get some rest, after all visiting hours were almost over and he guessed the hospital would only let Yuzu stay overnight with Mei and their daughter at most, meaning that him and the blonde's Mother would just have to return back to their homes for the night, and wait until tomorrow to come for another visit.

Shō nodding to himself as he was just about to get his daughter's attention and tell her that he 'better be heading back home now', but instead paused and stayed silent as they all heard a familiar voice catching their attention and causing them to all look to the sudden visitor.

"Pardon the intrusion, I know it's late...but I just wanted to come and drop by for a moment,"

All of them widening their eyes and seeming beyond surprised as there at the end of Mei's hospital bed stood her Grandfather, the elderly business man looking awfully nervous and unsure of what to say as he kept his gaze focused on the floor, refusing to look back to any of the others at the moment.

A bit of a awkward silence falling on them all as it was clear that none of the four expected Mei's Grandfather to suddenly show up here, however Mei soon finding her voice it seemed as she looked confused as to why her Grandfather was here for, after all she hadn't really been in contact with him since she told him that she wanted to stay with Yuzu, and that she was pregnant with the blonde's baby all those months back.

"Grandfather? What...how did...how did you know I was here?"

Mei questioned as she clenched onto the covers of her hospital bed tightly, and narrowed her lavender eyes to look more serious, while the elderly man just simply continued to look down to the floor, and replied to his Granddaughter a moment later.

"Shō told me he was coming to see you in the hospital, so I guessed it was this one since it is the closest to where you are currently living, but I...I didn't know you were in the hospital because you were in labour at the time...nonetheless...I'm glad to see you are doing well now," he explained in a low tone, still refusing to look back to Mei, and just glanced to the newborn that was in Yuzu's arms, only to immediately turn away again before any of the others could notice, him clearly not believing he had any right to see his Granddaughter's baby right now.

"Is that all you came here for?" Mei asked as she raised an eyebrow to her Grandfather and no longer seemed so surprised by his sudden arrival anymore, but still looking nervous as the elderly man shook his head in response before continuing on with what he had come here to say to his Granddaughter.

"No...Listen Mei I know I haven't really stayed in contact with you since you told me that you were going to be staying with Okogi-san and her Mother, and I have been meaning to get back to you and fill you in on what's been going on but...but the thing is I'm getting older and pretty soon I will have to retire. Now I've put a lot of thought into this and I have tried to work out all the complications involved, however it seems I was...unsuccessful in doing so, and because of that... I've decided to shut down Aihara academy once I reach my retirement at the end of next year," Mei's Grandfather explained what the current situation was to Mei, causing her as well the other three to all look taken aback once again, Mei widening her eyes and gritted her teeth together, thinking for a few moments, while the others just stayed silent for now, as they were all still unsure of what to say, as well as wondering how Mei would reply, if she would at all that is.

"You're thinking of shutting down the school?" Mei's Dad chimed in as he could see Mei was struggling with her thoughts at the moment, so he decided to cut in, only to have his Father simply just nod back to him in reply.

"I'm afraid there just isn't anyone else willing to take over the school along with the business after me, so...this may be the only option I have right now," he stated, as he just sighed heavily, and now turned to leave, "I just thought you should know as all, I'll take my leave now...I apologise for surprising you all like this," he added as he hung his head, and looked like he was going to begin to head back to the entrance of the maternity ward and leave the hospital since he had said all that he needed to.

However Mei causing him to stop in his tracks and turn back to her, as she called out to him before he could walk away, "Grandfather wait, that's not the only option you have here," she stated with a serious tone now, looking like she had sorted out her thoughts better and just might have decided on what she was going to do with the information that her Grandfather had just given her.

The elderly man looking confused as he finally now looked back to Mei, and raised his eyebrow to her, "What do you mean?" he questioned, seeming unsure of exactly where his Granddaughter was going with what she was saying at this moment, as Mei sighed a little and softened her serious expression, while her Grandfather just waited to hear how she would respond to him.

"The Aihara academy...that school holds a lot of important memories for me, and it's where I first met Yuzu..." Mei paused as she glanced to her fiancé, causing the blonde to look back to her with a curious expression as it seemed she too was a little uncertain as to just what Mei was getting at right now, and so just stayed silent, waiting for her to continue on with her response to her Grandfather's situation.

"I've always loved that school, and I would hate to see it be shut down and forgotten about, after all...one day when she's all grown up...I would like to see Maiya be enrolled there as well," she said, glancing to her newborn daughter, who was still happily nuzzling against her blonde Mother's covered chest, her emerald eyes still being wide open, as it seemed like she wanted to stay awake while all this was going on around her at the moment.

"You mean your daughter?"

Mei's Grandfather asked as he also looked to the little infant cradled in Yuzu's arms, only to look away once again as he was clearly still nervous when it came to simply just looking to the newborn, and so turning back to Mei as she just nodded back to him in reply, before going on to say more.

"Yes, and before you say anything she has nothing to do with this situation," she stated with a more serious expression once again, causing her Grandfather to look a little confused in response.

"But she's part of the family isn't she?"

"Yes she is an Aihara, but she's also an Okogi, so that means she will decide on what her own future will be, and not have anyone else choose it for her," Mei explained as she caused her Grandfather to widen his eyes and look taken aback by what she had said, before he soon just sighed and nodded in reply to Mei's stern stare directed at him, seeing that Mei obviously didn't want her daughter to grow up the same way she did, and instead she would choose her own path, and make her own decisions as she grew.

"Right...of course Mei,"

The elderly man agreed, knowing that his Granddaughter was right, and little Maiya should be the only one in charge of her own future, meaning he would have no part in it this time. However he still seemed a bit confused about what exactly Mei was proposing for this 'other option' she was talking about just a minute ago.

"But then what are you implying exactly?" he questioned, as Mei just simply answered him a moment later.

"It would be a shame to have Aihara academy shut down after all these years, and I have always wanted to be a teacher there someday...so if you'll let me...I would like to take over the school once you retire Grandfather. Only this time this is my own choice and no one else is deciding it for me, got it?" she formed her expression into a determined one as she caused for her Grandfather to widen his eyes once again and look surprised, clearly not expecting this from Mei, as the same could be said about the other three, as they all looked quite taken aback as well by the dark haired girl's decision.

"A-are you sure about this, you know it won't be easy being the successor once again after everything?"

Mei's Grandfather asked as he looked a little worried for his Granddaughter, however Mei simply just nodding to him in reply, causing him to notice her determined gaze as he could clearly see that her mind was made up, and there definitely wouldn't be any way of changing it.

"Yes, believe me Grandfather I'm counting on that,"

She replied, narrowing her eyes, as that determined expression didn't leave her face for a second. And so her Grandfather just soon nodded back to her after pausing for a couple of moments to think to himself, and consider the option that was being laid out in front of him right now, before he replied back to his Granddaughter.

"Very well...if that's what you really want, then I'll see to it that it is done," he stated, as Mei softened her expression and nodded back to her Grandfather, feeling grateful to him as she let out a slight sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding back all this time.

"Thank you Grandfather," she replied with a smile, causing her Grandfather to widen his eyes, and sigh heavily as he glanced away from Mei nervously, it seeming like he was feeling uneasy again for some reason.

"I'm...really sorry Mei," he apologised in a low tone, causing Mei to look back to him with a slight frown and a confused expression now.

"Why are you apologising?"

"It's just...you've grown into such an amazing young woman, and I...I've never been much of an actual 'Grandfather' to you all these years," he said seeming ashamed of himself, as he had gone this long without realising and admitting to Mei that he had been in the wrong about so many things in her life. Causing Mei to widen her eyes, looking a little taken aback by seeing her Grandfather possibly wanting to change his ways, as she soon just looked back to him with an unreadable expression for a moment.

"You're right you haven't," she agreed, causing her Grandfather to hang his head again, believing he deserved whatever Mei had to say to him after all the pressure he had put on her shoulders while she was growing up, however he was quite surprised to hear what his Granddaughter had to say next to him, "But you know, it's not too late to start acting like one now," she added softening her expression and letting a smile form on her lips, while her Grandfather lifted his head and looked awfully taken aback right now.

"After all...you've also got a Great-Granddaughter now don't forget," Mei pointed out as she gestured to little Maiya, causing her Grandfather to look to the newborn in Yuzu's arms, while although he didn't look away this time it was still obvious that he was nervous and unsure about how he should act towards his baby Great-Granddaughter.

Yuzu looking to Mei's Grandfather as she soon smiled to him and made a gesture for him to come closer, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked kindly, but just getting a quick shake of the elderly man's head as he almost immediately denied the blonde's offer.

"Oh no, I mean I couldn't possibly- he started to protest, clearly still believing he wasn't in the right to even look at the newborn let alone hold her in his arms, however he was quickly cut off by Mei before he really got the chance to refuse.

"It's okay Grandfather, after all she's liked everyone else that's held her so far today,"

Mei stated with an encouraging smile to her Grandfather, as he looked back to her still seeming awfully nervous at the moment, Mei simply nodding to him, as he soon decided he would have at least one hold of his Great-Granddaughter as he tensed up while Yuzu happily just passed little Maiya to him, letting the elderly man hold the newborn in his arms now.

Widening his eyes, and feeling a little speechless as he gazed down to his little Great-Granddaughter, while she looked back up to him with wonder in her bright emerald eyes, feeling the elderly man's warmth as Maiya happily soon just nuzzled closer to her Great-Grandfather and caused him to let a small smile slowly from on his lips, it seeming like luckily enough the newborn liked being in his arms, as he held her tighter and looked back to Mei a moment later.

"What did you say her name was again, Maiya was it?" he asked as he was able to remember the name that Mei had said earlier, while his Granddaughter just nodded to him, as she and the others all soon smiled as they watched little Maiya charm the elderly man like she had everyone else who had met her today.

"Well Maiya, let me just say that...it's nice to finally get the chance to meet you,"

He said to the newborn as she just happily reached out her arms towards her Great-Grandfather, while he stroked her little hand with his thumb, and watched as she smiled back up to him just like she had done to practically everyone else she had met so far.

Mei sighing with a smile as she felt glad that her Grandfather would hopefully be a part of her life once again like she had been wanting for months now, and by the looks of things he would also be a part of Maiya's life as well, which she had wished he would be someday.

All of them happily just smiling to Mei's Grandfather getting well acquainted with his newborn Great-Granddaughter, while he soon came to sit on Mei's hospital bed, still holding little Maiya tightly in his arms, as the others caught him up on things, telling him all about Mei and Yuzu's engagement and others things that had been going on lately, which he didn't yet know about until this moment.

The elderly man just listening and also feeling grateful that he could be a part of his Granddaughter's life once again, and could maybe work towards finally rekindling their relationship after all this time, as they all sat chatting with one another until the hospital evening visiting hours were over and they had to leave Mei, Yuzu and their newborn daughter alone for the night, but Mei's Dad and Yuzu's Mother being sure so say they would be back by tomorrow morning for another visit.


	36. The Start Of Sleepless Nights

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

As the night was beginning to drag on Mei lay awake, staring up at the ceiling as her ward was in darkness, as well as it being pretty much completely silent, as all the other Mothers and their babies had seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep easily enough, while Mei lay alone, sighing heavily as she could still faintly hear the wailing cries of her own newborn daughter.

Figuring that Yuzu's method to try and get the little infant to sleep wasn't working very well, as soon enough the crying grew louder, signalling that the blonde was now on her way back from the 'waiting area' in the maternity ward and came walking over to Mei's bed, a sobbing Maiya still being held over her shoulder, as the blonde continued to pat her back softly, trying to calm her what seemed like endless crying.

"So I see going for a walk like you suggested didn't work all that well,"

Mei stated with a slightly raised eyebrow to Yuzu, feeling sorry for the blonde, as she just shook her head slowly, and sighed heavily, while she was still trying to console their weeping daughter, whispering a small 'Shh...' to her every so often, hoping she would just cry herself out and fall to sleep soon enough, however that not seeming to be happening right now, as little Maiya just continued to cry out and squirm in her blonde Mother's caring hold.

"She was so happy a couple of hours ago, and now she won't stop crying, plus nothing we've tried seems to be working to get her to go to sleep...I don't know what else we can do at this point Mei," Yuzu felt helpless as she had been trying everything she could think of to calm Maiya's cries for a good while now since all their visitors had left them alone, but it being clear that nothing she was doing was working as she just wished she knew what was wrong with their little baby.

"Here, I'll give you a bit of a break for a moment,"

Mei offered to take over as she sat up in her hospital bed and held her arms out to reach for their crying daughter, Yuzu just smiling weakly as she passed Maiya over to be held by Mei instead, the younger girl holding the still whimpering infant close to her chest, and tried rocking her slowly, causing little Maiya to soon nuzzle into her birth Mother, but continue to squirm and sob still, as it was clear she must just be getting exhausted at this point.

"Do you think she's hungry maybe?" Yuzu asked with an unsure expression as she was trying to still think of ways to get the little infant to drift off back to sleep finally, although it was easy to see that she was quickly running out of ideas at the moment.

Mei just answering with a simple shake of her head though as she also seemed concerned for their newborn daughter, "I tried to feed her again after your Mom left and you went to wave her off, but she kept squirming and fussing...so unfortunately she obviously wasn't having any of it," she explained and sighed a little out of relief as Maiya was beginning to slowly calm down and let her eyelids close every so often, as both of her Mothers could see that she was finally all cried out now luckily.

"Maybe the first night is the toughest," Yuzu thought out loud as she also sighed a little out of relief, while she seemed to have a wondering expression on her face, causing Mei to glance back to her with a questioning look.

"Was that in one of those books you brought me?" she asked with another raised eyebrow as Yuzu just soon nodded back to her with a nervous smile in reply.

"Yeah...kinda...I just hope she's not crying for some other reason that we haven't figured out just yet,"

"I think she's just tired, it has been a big day after all, and not just for her; but for us too,"

Mei said as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes for a moment, as she looked back to the younger girl's less worried expression as she turned back to their newborn daughter, and let her lips slowly form into a small smile, while she watched Maiya soon start to drift off back to sleep finally, snuggling up closer to her birth Mother as Mei just stroked her cheek softly, glad to see she would now hopefully get some much needed rest.

"Yeah, you're right...but that reminds me...Mei can I ask you something?" Yuzu questioned with a bit of a nervous expression as she thought back on what had happened only a few hours earlier, as she caused Mei to look back to her with a wondering gaze in response.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about what you said to your Granddad...how you want to take over the academy once he retires..." Yuzu's voice becoming quieter as she trailed off slightly, causing Mei to look a little curious as to what the blonde was trying to ask her right now.

"What about it?" she asked raising her eyebrow to Yuzu, and wondering if she would keep tip-toeing around the subject, or if she would just get to the point soon enough without her having to ask her right out about it all.

"It's just that...with your online College course and now adding raising little Maiya to go with it, do you...do you really think you can handle all that as well as being the successor again. It's a lot of work, and I don't want to see you pushing yourself to do everything," Yuzu explained, pausing every now and again as she didn't want to accidently say the wrong thing and cause Mei to get annoyed or angry with her, clearly trying to show Mei that she was just worried about her, and didn't want her overworking herself.

Mei just staying silent for a few moments as she took in what Yuzu was saying, and seemed to be thinking about it all for a little while, before she soon just sighed and looked back to the blonde with a determined expression now, "I'll admit there will be a lot of things to consider, and it will no doubt be difficult from this point on..." she paused and bit her bottom lip, causing Yuzu to think of saying something to her, however the younger girl carrying on once she had composed herself and cut off her fiancé in the process.

"But even so...I've actually been thinking about what I would someday want to do as a career, after all I don't want you to be the only one providing for our family Yuzu, and I've realized that...being the successor and running the school is something that I've always wanted to strive for. And now this might be my one and only chance to do so, that's why I want to go for this...even if it does end up adding to my stresses, this is an opportunity I feel I have to take," Mei explained as she nodded to herself, looking like she was also trying to convince herself as well as Yuzu right now, as she soon turned back to the blonde with a serious expression, unsure of where things would lead from here at this moment, but clearly the elder girl could see that Mei's mind was made up. And so she sat beside Mei on her hospital bed, taking in all she had said, and nodded back to her with a smile in reply.

"Fair enough, but can you promise me something?" the blonde asked as she caused for Mei to look back to her with a questioning expression now, as she was a little taken aback by the fact that Yuzu had accepted her choice and not protested against to it more, which is clearly what Mei had been kind of expecting from her fiancé.

"If you ever feel like 'it's too much' and you might need some help with it all, just say the word okay?" Yuzu smiled to Mei, showing that she was here for her if she ever needed it with everything that would be changing in their lives very soon, as the younger girl widened her eyes slightly, before she soon just let a returned smile form on her lips and nodded back to the blonde a moment later.

"Right...I promise Yuzu,"

Mei replied as Yuzu just leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, while the younger girl thanked her, before they both looked back to their resting daughter as she squirmed in her sleep a little, but it being obvious that she wouldn't be waking up again anytime soon, meaning that the two young Mothers could finally get some much needed rest as well, as they were able to settle down for the night once Maiya was laying back in her incubator-like bed that stood beside Mei's bed, and they could now drift off to sleep as well.

...

Harumi, Matsuri and Himeko had come for another visit the next morning, Nene and Suzuran unable to make it unfortunately today it seemed, as the three girls sat around Mei's bed, (Yuzu having gone off to talk with the Doctor for a bit at this moment) while the dark haired girl had just finished feeding little Maiya, as well as filling in the others on what had happened yesterday when her Grandfather had come to visit. The three all having listened carefully as they took in all that Mei had explained to them before she soon finished and lifted her infant daughter over her shoulder, patting her back gently, and looking slightly nervous as she wondered how the other three would respond to her after it all.

"So you're seriously going to become the successor again and take over the school?"

Harumi questioned as it was obvious that her and the other two were quite taken aback by Mei's decision even with now knowing about the situation, it all still was a surprise to them, while Mei just nodded back to the brunette looking sure of herself, and causing the other three to seem uneasy as they all glanced to one another clearly being unsure about the conclusion that Mei had come to.

"Are you sure about this, wouldn't it be too difficult after everything that's happened though?" Himeko asked with a concerned tone in her voice, however before Mei could even answer her Matsuri cut in and asked her own question.

"Can you even still do that? You're not going to have to leave Yuzu again right?" the younger girl also looking worried as it was clear that all three of them were wanting more of a explanation of how things would go from here for the young engaged couple.

"And what about Maiya-chan? You and Yuzu will still be able to raise her together right?"

Harumi added as it seemed like all three needed more information about all of this and what it would cause to happen for the two young Mothers, however Mei soon putting a finger to her lips and giving the other three a bit of a softened stare, causing them to all go silent and just look nervously to her, still obviously waiting for some kind of answer to their questions so that they could have more of a chance to wrap all this around their heads hopefully.

"Listen I know this all may be surprising and confusing to hear...and to be honest I myself haven't really worked out the details with my Grandfather just yet. But although you're all right and it will be difficult...this is something I want to do and since it might just be my only chance, I don't want to let it just pass me by," Mei explained after she sighed slightly, causing the other three to widen their eyes as they looked to the dark haired girl's determined expression, as they could clearly see how willing she was to fight for this, no matter how hard it just might end up being.

"But- Matsuri was going to protest further as she still seemed unsure about everything they were being told right now.

"Don't worry, whether we're engaged or not; there is no way I'm ever going to leave Yuzu again, and of course she and I are going to still raise Maiya together, we're her Mother's after all," Mei cut the younger girl off before she could really start protesting, reassuring her with a softened expression as the other three all looked to one another again, all of them seeming to be feeling hesitant about what they should say in reply to the dark haired girl.

"Mei-Mei..."

Himeko whispered out as she could see Mei's determined expression not changing at all, it being clear that her mind was made up, and she knew once that happened there was pretty much no way of changing it, so she soon just took a deep breath and nodded her head, causing Mei and the other two to look back to her now.

"If that's the case, then I'll talk with my family, and see if there's anything they can do to help, I can also talk with Shiraho-san about the situation and maybe she could get her family involved as well," she stated as she also looked to have a more serious expression now, rather than an unsure one, while causing Mei and the other two to seem taken aback as they obviously didn't expect to hear Himeko say what she just did.

"There's no need for you or Shiraho-san to do that- Mei shook her head in protest as she wouldn't want to cause trouble for her two close friends, however Himeko quickly cutting her off a moment later.

"But I want to help you if I can so you are able to achieve the things that you want, and I'm sure Shiraho-san would want to do the same...so can you not be so stubborn this time and just let us be there for you?" Himeko asked as she smiled to Mei with a reassuring expression, causing the dark haired girl to widen her eyes for a moment, before she just looked to her close friend's encouraging gaze and soon sighed, nodding back to her with a returned smile in reply as she knew it was going to be quite the rough road for her from here, and it would be a great help to have her friend's families pitching in where they could along the way.

"Thank you Himeko," Mei said as Himeko just nodded back to her, glad that she hadn't protested anymore, and instead was willing to accept the help that was being offered to her right now.

Himeko coming to sit beside Mei on the bed as she rested a caring hand on her shoulder, while the dark haired girl just let out a deep, relieved sigh, placing her own hand over Himeko's as she smiled, Matsuri and Harumi smiling to them as they didn't seem as worried or taken aback as before and just seemed glad that Mei wasn't going to be taking this on all by herself by the looks of things now.

However all of their attention was soon brought onto Yuzu, as the blonde now came quickly walking back over to Mei's bed, while she had a cheerful, bright smile on her face, giving the others the impression that something good must have happened since she seemed so happy at the moment.

"Hey Mei guess what, the Doctor said since you and Maiya seem to be doing so well, you two will be able to come home in couple of days," Yuzu explained as she told her fiancé about the good news, causing Mei to also look glad as it was obvious she was happy to be heading back home after being stuck in the hospital for these past couple of days.

"Isn't that great Maiya-chan you and your Mama Mei will be able to go home soon?"

Himeko stated as she turned and looked to the little infant, while Mei had now moved Maiya so she was once again just laying in her arms, it seeming like she was starting to fall asleep as she just stared back to Himeko with a curious expression on her face, smiling her small smile when Himeko simply just smiled and stroked her cheek softly, causing Maiya to nuzzle into her touch more.

"That's a relief, after all despite how they may look these hospital beds aren't all that comfortable," Mei thought out loud as she would be happy to be back sleeping in her own bed once again soon enough, as she smiled to Himeko making little Maiya smile, before she looked back to Yuzu as the blonde raised her eyebrow in response to hearing her fiancé's complaint.

"Hey you aren't the one who spent the night sleeping on an un-comfy chair," the blonde pointed out, as Mei just looked back to Yuzu with a blank gaze, shrugging her shoulders a moment later in reply.

"Well you could just go home, instead of staying here for the night you know," the dark haired girl suggested as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and immediately shake her head in response as it was clear that she didn't want to spend the night alone in their bed back at home without Mei being there with her.

"On second thought...you know that chair isn't so bad after all," she said in a nervous tone, smiling to Mei as the dark haired girl just rolled her eyes with a slight sigh, while Himeko, Matsuri and Harumi just chuckled in return.

However the happy atmosphere soon changing as a thought suddenly popped into Matsuri's mind as she mulled it over for a few moments, before she spoke up and caught the attention of all the others as they looked back to her now.

"Hey Mei-san?"

The younger girl nervously called to the dark haired girl, causing Mei to raise her eyebrow to Matsuri with a wondering expression as she didn't answer and just waited for her to continue with what she was saying at the moment.

"I just realized; since you're going to be the successor to the Aihara family again, does...does that mean Maiya-chan will have to do the same someday?" Matsuri asked nervously, as she glanced down to little Maiya, biting her lip and feeling like she shouldn't have said anything at all, while she caused Mei and the others to look taken aback for a few moments, as they turned to one another, waiting for the dark haired girl to answer, it seemed as Mei soon just let her face form into a softened expression, and shook her head back to the younger girl in reply.

"That will only happen if she chooses to become the successor after me, since she will be the only one to be in charge of her own future, it's in her name after all; Maiya Okogi Aihara, so you see she's not just part of my family name, she's also a part of Yuzu's," Mei explained as she caused the younger girl to look slightly surprised as she looked back to the dark haired girl, while Yuzu and Mei both just smiled back to her, before she glanced down to Maiya, (who was now beginning to drift off to sleep in her birth Mother's arms once again) and nodded with a returned smile.

"Right,"

She replied as Himeko and Harumi just smiled as well, also being really glad to know that it would be no one but Maiya who would decide whether she was going to be the Aihara family successor one day or not as it should be. Them all soon falling back into a more casual conversation, as the subject had changed, and they all were talking for what seemed like hours until the morning visiting hours were over, meaning that the other three would have to leave so that Mei, Yuzu and their daughter could have some lunch in the meantime.

...

That evening after Mei and Yuzu had had their dinner, as well as their parents having come and gone for a quick visit in the late afternoon; the young couple had decided to start getting Maiya ready to go to sleep a little earlier tonight, thinking that maybe that way the infant would hopefully get some rest quicker than she did the night before.

However that not seeming to be quite the case unfortunately as Yuzu was pacing at the end of Mei's bed right now, holding little Maiya over her shoulder and patting her back gently, desperately trying to calm her, but it not working very well it seemed as the infant continued to wail out loudly, squirming in her blonde Mother's caring hold, while it was obvious that she likely wouldn't be falling to sleep anytime soon by the looks of things.

Mei just sighing heavily as she looked to her concerned fiancé, seeing that she wasn't coping well with this, and so deciding to call out to her, getting the blonde's attention a moment later, "Yuzu stop pacing like that, it's obvious to see that it's not working in the slightest," she said, causing Yuzu to stop and just sigh deeply as well, glancing to their crying daughter with a worried expression still, as she could see things very well going the same way they had last night, which in turn made her just nod her head back to Mei, as she came to sit down on the chair beside her fiancé's bed.

"Is this what she's going to be like every night from now on?"

Yuzu asked as she rubbed her forehead, already feeling exhausted after only trying to get Maiya to sleep for a little over an hour or two right now, Mei just shrugged her shoulders in response as she leaned over and gently stroked their daughter's short, black hair, while the infant continued to sob and squirm around as it just seemed like she was refusing to settle at this point.

"Well newborn babies don't often sleep too well, we should have been expecting to be kept awake for half of the night before now really," the younger girl pointed out as she caused Yuzu to just nod back to her in reply soon afterwards.

"Yeah I know, I just don't know how she can keep crying like this for so long and not stop until she's exhausted herself," Yuzu said as she gave out another heavy sigh, rocking Maiya as she still tried to get her off to sleep, looking to their crying daughter with pleading eyes, begging her to at least quiet down a little, but nothing she did seemed to be working, while Mei just thought for a moment, wondering what they could do at this point, before she soon just decided to take over for Yuzu so that she could get a bit of a break right now.

"Here, let me give it try for a bit,"

Mei offered as Yuzu just nodded her head, doubting that the younger girl would have any more luck than her, but decided to take her up on her offer as she guessed she could do with a bit of a break from all the crying while trying to calm their still weeping daughter.

However to both of their surprise as soon as Yuzu had passed little Maiya over to lay in Mei's arms, the crying infant suddenly seemed to quiet down, realizing who was holding her as she was still whimpering slightly, but now was also nuzzling into her birth Mother's chest, letting her eyelids start to close, giving off the impression that it wouldn't be long before she was all settled and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Both Mei and Yuzu looking taken aback by how quickly their daughter had stopped crying and fussing, and was now beginning to drift off finally, "Hey that's not fair, I've been trying to get her to settle for almost over an hour, and as soon as I pass her to you to hold she quiets down and starts falling right to sleep?" the blonde questioned as she felt disappointed by the fact that no matter what she tried she couldn't get Maiya to sleep, and yet all Mei had to do was hold her in her arms and it worked easily for her.

"She's probably just worn herself out by now," Mei thought out loud with a simple shrug of her shoulders; just guessing at this point as she was glad that Maiya wasn't crying anymore and looked happy enough as she began to slowly fall to sleep.

"Or maybe she likes her Mama Mei more than her Mama Yuzu," Yuzu sighed as she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow to their now sleeping daughter, guessing that her sudden turn around definitely had something to do with being held by Mei instead of her.

But Mei just rolling her eyes in response as she rocked Maiya slowly, so she would fall into a deep sleep and hopefully wouldn't wake up again sometime throughout the night, "I doubt that's it, Yuzu," the younger girl stated as she gave a small reassuring softened look to the blonde, before she turned back to their sleeping daughter and stroked her short black locks gently, glad that the infant finally was relaxed after all that fussing she had done a few moments ago.

Yuzu just smiling back to Mei nervously as she guessed the younger girl was likely right, and she was probably just imagining things as all, now leaning over and gazing to their sleeping daughter as she let her mind wander a little and soon frowned slightly, while she seemed to be thinking about something.

Pulling away from her fiancé and daughter as she shook her head and bit her bottom lip, seeming like she was hesitating for a little while, before she soon caught Mei's attention a few moments later, causing the younger girl to turn back to her in response "Hey Mei...since you two will be able to come home in a couple of days, do you think...do you think Maiya-chan will like living in our little apartment? After all it will be quite crowded with us four all living there together," she asked in quite a nervous and low tone, turning her head away from her fiancé, as Mei widened eyes and looked puzzled by Yuzu's sudden question, wondering where it had come from.

However she soon just sighed slightly and looked back to the blonde with a reassuring smile, it not seeming like she had to think about her answer for very long as she caught Yuzu's attention and caused her to turn her head back to her now, "Honestly after living in a place like this for the first few days of her life...I have a feeling she's going to love it there, it is her home after all," Mei stated as she caused Yuzu to look a little taken aback, before she just let her lips soften in a smile as well, upon seeing Mei's encouraging expression directed at her.

"Right, and everyday she'll be surrounded by the people that love her the most,"

The blonde happily added as Mei just nodded back to her, while they both now looked back to their sleeping daughter, noticing her stirring a little before she just snuggled closer to Mei and luckily didn't wake up again. The young Mothers just smiling to her contently as Yuzu leaned and lay a small peck on the sleeping infant's forehead, while Mei stroked the back of her hand with her thumb, feeling Maiya tightly holding on to her index finger as she slept soundly.

 **...**

 **I apologise for being a day late, I just didn't have the time to get this chapter up yesterday, but it's here now. Just a cute and slightly shorter chapter this week, but I do plan to make next week's longer just so you all know. :)**

 **Thank you all for reading by the way. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	37. Coming Home And Depressing Tears

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu are just finishing their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 19-20 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of days after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Harumi's bedroom was bathed in a calming darkness, as complete silence filled the air and Matsuri lay sleeping peacefully in the couple's shared futon that had been laid out on the wooden floor. The young girl happily snuggling into her soft pillow, and would roll over every so often, enjoying the fact that right at this moment she had the whole bed to herself, as her girlfriend had already gotten up by now.

Matsuri thinking she could luckily spend some time sleeping in today, however that not seeming to be the case as her restful sleep didn't last all that much longer to her displeasure, as she was quite rudely awoken by the wooden door to the bedroom being slammed open as it hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. The sudden noise causing the sleeping girl to stir, only to be brought right out of her resting state, as she heard the sound of the curtains being pulled apart, causing the bright beams of the sun to be let in and cover the room in light.

Groaning as her eyes snapped open Matsuri turned over in the bed, pulling the covers up to her head, blocking out the blinding light for her luckily, but the covers quickly being taken off her again a moment later, as Harumi now crouched down and tugged roughly on the younger girl's arm.

"Come on already Matsuri, get up will you!"

The brunette said sternly as she practically had to drag her girlfriend out of the bed by her arm, while Matsuri just groaned again, being forced to sit up as she glared back up to the elder girl, Harumi just glaring in return, and resting her hands on her hips, it being clear that she wasn't just going to give in and let the younger girl go back to sleep at all right now.

"Why are you waking me up so early Harumi?" the younger girl whined as she yawned, turning away from her girlfriend, clearly still feeling awfully tired, but stretching anyway as she guessed there wasn't much point in trying to go back to sleep at the moment since the brunette would most likely wake her back up again.

Harumi just looking back to the younger girl, raising an eyebrow to her as she folded her arms across her chest before answering, "It's not early, and we said we would help Mei and Yuzu welcome Maiya-chan home from the hospital today, remember?" the brunette reminded Matsuri as she just looked like she was thinking for a minute or two, seeming like she was trying to remember what Harumi was talking about, only to shrug her shoulders while she ran a hand through her short pink hair, still trying to wake herself up by the looks of things.

"Yeah I remember, but I thought we weren't leaving until after lunchtime?" Matsuri pointed out, only to have Harumi roll her eyes and gesture to the digital clock that was placed on a nearby, small side table.

"It's almost two in the afternoon Matsuri," she simply stated, causing Matsuri to glance to the digital clock as she widened her eyes, and suddenly didn't seem as reluctant to get up anymore, jumping up from the futon, looking worried and clearly awake now.

"Well why didn't you wake me before now?"

"I did, four times actually, and every time you would just say, 'I'll be ready in a minute',"

Harumi explained figuring she should have guessed that the younger girl was half-asleep when she answered her the previous times she had called to her to 'Get up', quoting Matsuri in a child-like tone, while causing her girlfriend to just glare back to her and seem annoyed by being made a mockery out of.

"Okay, I sound nothing like that, and besides how was I- the younger girl tried to defend herself, however Harumi just shaking her head and cutting her off a moment later, causing Matsuri to glare back to the brunette in response.

"Alright whatever, just hurry up and get ready will you? We're already late and Yuzucchi, Mei and the others will all be waiting for us," Harumi said as she just rested her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, pushing her over to the wardrobe so she could quickly change her clothes, before they would have to leave for the hospital.

"'Just hurry up and get ready will you'?" Matsuri mumbled out mocking Harumi's voice like the elder girl had done to her a few moments ago, while she smirked to the brunette and walked over to the wardrobe to start getting changed out of her sleepwear.

Harumi just rolling her eyes and glaring back to her girlfriend in reply, sighing heavily and turning to leave the bedroom, hoping that Matsuri would do as she had said and just get ready without anymore fussing, while she stood outside the room with her back leaning against the wall, already knowing they were going to keep the others all waiting at the hospital, but luckily it wouldn't take them too long to get there and they could still make it before Mei, Yuzu and the others started to become concerned about them.

...

Fortunately Harumi and Matsuri had gotten ready and made it to the hospital before they could cause anyone to worry that much about what was taking them so long to get there, as the young couple had quickly made it to the maternity ward where Mei was getting discharged from today along with little newborn Maiya.

However soon realising that maybe they shouldn't have rushed so much after all, as it didn't look like Mei and Yuzu were all that ready to leave the hospital just yet, Mei being busy getting her and Maiya's things into a couple of bags, as well as talking to Yuzu's Mother and her Dad about a few things they had to sort out once they had brought the little infant home this afternoon. Meanwhile Yuzu was cradling a wailing Maiya over her shoulder, patting her back softly and whispering caring words to her, as it seemed like she was clearly very upset about something right now.

Harumi and Matsuri glancing to each other with uneasy expressions, as they quickly came over to the others, clearly wondering what was causing little Maiya such distress at the moment, "Hey Yuzucchi, did we keep you waiting long?" Harumi asked as she caught the attention of the tired looking blonde, causing Yuzu to turn back to the brunette, shaking her head and giving a weak smile as she tried to look like her usual cheery self, but it being obvious that she was just putting on a fake act at the moment.

"Not really, but we were starting to wonder where you two had gotten to," the blonde stated with a slight sigh, as her daughter's loud cries had just turned into background noise to her at this point, and she honestly wouldn't be able to tell if Maiya was settling down at all or not, just causing the other two to become concerned for her as they glanced to each other and wondered if they should say anything regarding the crying infant or not.

"Yeah...sorry about that, I had to practically drag Matsuri out of bed earlier in order to get here,"

Harumi explained simply as she pointed her thumb to her girlfriend, causing the younger girl to turn back to her and grit her teeth, glaring to the brunette while Harumi just folded her arms and rolled her eyes in return. Yuzu smiling nervously to the two, and nodding her head, sensing the tension between the young couple and actually feeling a little glad that it seemed like her and Mei weren't the only ones having a bit of a rough start to this already quite stressful day.

"Well I'm glad you two are both here now anyway," Yuzu stated, smiling to the other two and causing them to look away from each other, turning their attention back to the blonde instead while it was clear that they were still annoyed over what had happened between them earlier.

"So how come Maiya-chan's so upset?"

Matsuri asked, changing the subject as she and Harumi decided to focus more on the situation right now rather than their own issues. The younger girl gesturing to the still crying infant, while Harumi nodded in agreement, it being clear that she was also wondering what had caused the normally very cheerful newborn to become so distraught at the moment.

Yuzu just sighing heavily as she glanced to her wailing daughter and stroked her short, black hair softly, watching as the infant began sucking on her little fists, but still continuing to cry, her round face having turned all red by now, and it not seeming like she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon unfortunately.

"It's kind of hard to explain..."

The blonde trailed off a little as she tried to think of how she could answer the other two, causing them both to look back to her with confused expressions; clearly seeming interested to hear more of an explanation from Yuzu at this point, as it looked like she was still unsure of how to respond to them both.

"What do you mean, is she sick or something?" Harumi asked, as her and Matsuri were looking quite concerned for little Maiya, hoping that nothing was wrong with her health or anything, and that she was still being discharged today along with Mei.

However Yuzu quickly easing their worries as she shook her head and smiled nervously to the two, causing them to both breathe a sigh of relief, only to become puzzled yet again a moment later when the blonde now answered their question.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, we already checked with the Doctor and she said 'she's perfectly fine', so there's not much to worry about all that. Maiya-chan here is just unhappy because I'm the one holding her at the moment," the blonde said as she smiled weakly, causing the other two to both seem taken aback, and confused by Yuzu's reply as they just glanced to each other, uncertain of what to say and were thinking about questioning Yuzu, only to have Mei speak up and catch all of their attention a moment later.

"Stop saying things like that Yuzu, she's not crying because you're holding her,"

She stated as she came walking over to her fiancé and daughter, it seeming like she had stopped talking to her Dad and Yuzu's Mother, and had clearly heard what the three were talking about at the moment. Stroking Maiya's cheek, as the infant still sobbed, looking like she was wearing herself out finally as her cries were soon becoming quieter, while Yuzu just smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders to Mei, knowing that the younger girl refused to let her believe that she was the one causing their daughter's loud crying spells to occur.

"All three of us had a bad night and none of us slept very much at all, plus we did have to wake her up from her nap a little while ago so that we could get her changed and ready to leave. That's most likely the real reason as to why she's been in such hysterics for the last twenty minutes," Mei explained as she gave a slight warning stare to her fiancé, causing the blonde to just nod back to her quickly in reply, knowing that she was probably right after all, but still seeming like she had certain other thoughts as to why their daughter was crying so much while being held in her arms right now.

"Umm...what's this all about?"

Matsuri asked as her and Harumi still looked confused as to what exactly was going on with the other couple and their daughter, clearly both of them looking for some kind of explanation right now, as Mei just softened her expression and turned away from her fiancé, facing the other two and drawing their attention on to her while they looked between Mei and Yuzu, hoping that they would soon understand just what they seemed to be missing here.

"Well we've been having trouble getting Maiya to settle and go to sleep at night, and Yuzu has got it into her head that it's her fault and she's the one causing our daughter's distress," the dark haired girl informed the other two about what had been happening lately during their sleepless nights in the hospital, and causing both Harumi and Matsuri to look taken aback over just the thought of the blonde accusing herself of being the reason for their daughter's tears.

Harumi and Matsuri both unsurprisingly looking a bit speechless and unsure of what to say, as they glanced back to each other, seeming like they were trying to think of something to respond with for a few moments, while Mei and Yuzu stood simply waiting to hear how they would reply. Yuzu still trying to keep Maiya calm and quiet, as the infant was still whimpering a lot, but it being clear that she had pretty much exhausted herself right now, and so was just choosing to rest her head on her blonde Mother's shoulder, and suck on her little fists still, letting her eyelids drop as she could very well fall back to sleep soon enough.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion Yuzu?" Harumi asked finally finding her words it seemed as she and Matsuri looked to the blonde for an answer, while she sighed after a moment and lowered her tone a little now.

"I came to it after realising that every time I try to get her to go to sleep, she just cries loudly for hours on end, I try doing all sorts of things to calm her, but nothing seems to work at all. And then the moment I give her to Mei to hold, all it takes is a few seconds before she's all settled and sound asleep, so you see...I think she must just like her Mama Mei more than me," she explained as she gave a nervous smile to Harumi and Matsuri, while they both went a little silent again unsure of how they should reply it seemed at the moment.

However Matsuri not staying quiet for long as she soon spoke up, looking worried for the blonde, "Are you sure? I mean Mei-san is the one that feeds her, so maybe that's why she settles easier when she's being held by her," the younger girl suggested trying to reassure Yuzu that the things she was saying could be wrong, and she was just letting her own accusations get the best of her.

"Yeah, that can't be right Yuzucchi; there must be some other reason why,"

Harumi agreed, as she also clearly didn't believe that the blonde was at fault for making little Maiya so upset, the brunette quickly thinking of something that would hopefully reassure Yuzu more as she hated seeing her looking so down on herself and giving all those weak smiles that she obviously was hiding behind at the moment.

"She's settled down now it seems after all,"

The brunette added as she gestured to the now just whimpering Maiya, as she was slowly beginning to fall back to sleep again it seemed, while she still was being held over her blonde Mother's shoulder. Matsuri just nodding along, as her and Harumi tried to think of more to say, but Yuzu just smiling nervously to them both as she shrugged her shoulders and patted her daughter's back gently, feeling her nuzzling into her warmth, causing Yuzu to guess that she was just too tired at this point to bother putting up another fuss now.

"That's only because she's worn herself out by now, she did the exact same thing last night," the blonde simply stated, as she caused for both Matsuri and Harumi to look a bit unsure of what to do or say at this point, before they decided to turn to Mei, wondering if there was anything she could say in order to help them out and get Yuzu thinking differently from how she currently was at the moment.

Mei just letting out another heavy sigh, as she turned to look Yuzu in the eyes, causing the blonde to look back to her in response, although she still had quite the nervous expression on her face at the moment, "Yuzu I told you before you need to stop telling yourself these things, they aren't true at all. Babies cry all the time for lots of different reasons, and you can't possibly know the meaning behind every time that Maiya cries at something, so you shouldn't keep thinking you're the one at fault here, because you're not alright?" she said changing her expression to a more serious gaze, as she narrowed her lavender eyes, and rested a caring hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

The blonde continuing to look nervous as she looked into Mei's eyes, seeing the worry she had in them right now, causing her to widen her own emerald eyes and smile back to her fiancé, slowly nodding to her a moment later, "You're right Mei, I'm just afraid that I might be doing something wrong," she confessed, knowing that there was no way to know exactly what was causing their daughter to cry so much, after all it's not like Maiya could tell them just yet.

"You know I'm scared of making a mistake as well right?" Mei whispered as she softened her expression and caused Yuzu to look a little caught off guard before she just chuckled slightly and nodded again in reply to Mei.

"Yeah, sorry Mei,"

Yuzu smiled as she wrapped an arm around Mei and pulled her closer to her, hugging her tightly and nuzzling into her neck, as the younger girl just let a small smile of relief form on her lips, hugging the blonde back tightly, before they both looked to their daughter and saw that she was now sound asleep over Yuzu's shoulder, looking like she was quite comfortable and relaxed at the moment thankfully.

Harumi and Matsuri smiling and sighing out of relief as well, being glad that Mei was able to get through to Yuzu and reassure her, happy to see the blonde back to her cheerful smiling self again, as she kissed Mei lightly on her forehead, thanking her and stroking her cheek softly, before all of their attention was taken off the current situation, and brought on to Yuzu's Mother and Mei's Dad as they came walking over to them all now.

"Right then I think we've got everything together, are you three ready to leave now?"

Yuzu's Mom asked with a cheerful smile to Mei and Yuzu, as the others just turned back to her and nodded in reply, while Mei's Dad was carrying the two bags that contained Mei and Maiya's clothes they had been wearing in the hospital, as well as some 'Congratulations' cards from their friends, and a few other things that they would need to take home with them. Mei and Maiya soon enough getting discharged from the hospital, and them all catching the bus home, so that they would all return back to the apartment together soon enough.

...

After the fairly short journey back to where the apartment complex was, they had all returned back to Mei, baby Maiya, Yuzu, and her Mother's home. The blonde's Mother quickly starting to make an early dinner for them all, while Matsuri, Harumi and Mei's Dad helped Yuzu unpack the bags that they had brought home from the hospital, leaving Mei to take care of little Maiya by herself for a bit as she sat on the sofa in the lounge, breathing out a long sigh, while she looked around and took everything in.

"Welcome home Maiya,"

She whispered to her daughter, as she felt she really had missed this apartment even though she only been staying at the hospital for a few days, she was still more than glad to be back home once again. Softening her expression as she looked down to the infant in her arms, seeing that Maiya was wide awake at the moment and was just curiously looking around the room in wonder, her bright emerald eyes practically shining as it was obvious that she wasn't used to being in a room this big, since for the first few days of her life were spent on a small hospital ward.

Yuzu sighing deeply as she finished putting away the clothes that Mei and Maiya had worn in the hospital, placing them all into a basket to be washed later. The blonde standing and leaning against the bedroom wall looking around for a moment, before she folded her arms across her chest seeming like she was lost in thought and her mind being preoccupied by other things then the fact that she was glad to be home again along with Mei and their daughter now.

Matsuri soon stopping what she was doing at the moment as she noticed Yuzu looking lost in thought and maybe a little down like how she looked earlier at the hospital, leading Matsuri to guess what was going on before was still playing on her mind a lot. The younger girl looking concerned for the blonde as she now went over to her girlfriend and caught her attention by tapping her on the shoulder, causing the brunette to also stop what she was doing and look back to her with a questioning expression.

Only to have Matsuri not say anything to her, and just point over to Yuzu, causing Harumi to glance to the blonde and widen her eyes upon seeing Yuzu seeming so low at the moment, and also starting to feel concerned for her, as she and Matsuri looked back to each other and nodded, before they quickly walked up to Yuzu, caught her attention and brought her out of her thoughts now.

"Hey Yuzucchi, we're pretty much all done with unpacking Mei and Maiya-chan's bags now, so why don't you go and check on Mei for a bit?" Harumi suggested to Yuzu as her and Matsuri smiled to the blonde, causing her to just shake her head in response as she smiled nervously back to the other two.

"Well...I'm sure Mei is most probably tired, you heard we didn't sleep all that well last night, so I should maybe just go and help my Mom prepare the dinner she's making for us instead," she said nervously as she obviously would rather go do something else rather than having to go and talk to her fiancé about the thoughts that were troubling her at the moment. Having Matsuri and Harumi both shake their heads in reply, as it seemed like they were going to deny Yuzu's request, only to have Mei's Dad interrupt them before they could speak, while he had finished putting away the things that his daughter had brought back home, and now came to stand beside the other three.

"I think I've got that covered, so why don't you go and tell Mei that 'dinner will be ready soon'?" Shō said as he caused Yuzu to look taken aback for a moment, while he and the other two just gave the blonde encouraging expressions in hope that she would just give in and go to try out their suggestions instead of just continuing to avoid the situation altogether.

Yuzu looking to her two close friends, and Mei's Dad for a couple of moments more, knowing really that they were right and she needed to face this and talk about all her worries with Mei, after all nothing would be fixed if she just continued to let things carry on like this. So she just sighed and soon nodded to the others, them all looking glad and relieved that the blonde had agreed to do as they had suggested, giving her reassuring smiles in return, as Yuzu had decided that she would speak to Mei about the thoughts she was having right now, and stop bottling them all up like she had been doing for quite a while.

The blonde leaving her bedroom, as she slowly made her way into the lounge, looking to Mei as she saw her fiancé sitting on the sofa holding and watching their newborn daughter in her arms, while Maiya gazed around the room clearly being entranced it seemed by the apartment at the moment. Yuzu just taking a deep breath as she nodded to herself, and came to sit beside Mei on the sofa, catching the younger girl's attention in the process.

"Hey looks like Maiya-chan is excited to be home now," she stated with a bit of a nervous smile, as Mei just nodded back to the blonde with a softened expression in response.

"Yeah, I think she likes it here," Mei said as she stroked Maiya's cheek, while it seemed she was too interested in getting a good look around at everything to take much notice to her Mothers at the moment.

"Your Dad said to tell you that dinner will be ready soon enough," Yuzu spoke in a bit of a low voice, as she wasn't really sure just how she was going to approach telling Mei about the worries she was still having despite what the younger girl had said to her at the hospital.

"Okay, thank you for telling me,"

Mei simply replied as she took her attention off the blonde and just went back to looking at the little infant in her arms, as it seemed like she kind of got the feeling why Yuzu had come to talk to her, and was waiting for her to bring it into their conversation somehow, but as she saw her struggling to think of way to do that right now, Mei sighed as she looked to her fiancé's lost in thought expression and guessed she would just bring up the subject for Yuzu instead.

"Yuzu you do know Maiya cries when I'm holding her as well, it's not just you," Mei stated causing Yuzu to look a little wide eyed, as she was surprised that Mei had been the one to bring up the exact topic that she was trying to talk to her about right now, before the blonde just nervously nodded a moment later in response.

"I know...I just think she seems to cry more often when I'm the one holding her," Yuzu sighed as she looked to their cute, little daughter while she was still looking around the room in awe, clearly already liking it much more than the hospital it seemed.

Nodding Mei looked like she was thinking for a moment, as Yuzu just nervously looked back to her, wondering if she was going to say anything in return or not, only to be a little taken aback when the younger girl smiled and chuckled slightly, before she looked back to the blonde and caused her to seem quite confused now.

"Wasn't I the one that was afraid about not making a connection with our baby?" Mei asked as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes, before she chuckled back a little, shrugging her shoulders a moment later in reply, seeing how it was kind of funny that she was now worrying about something that the younger girl had become concerned with before their daughter was even born.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't really expecting to deal with the fact that our baby might hate me," the blonde thought out loud, only to have Mei frown at her, and respond to her in more of a serious tone, causing Yuzu to kind of regret saying what she had just come out with.

"She doesn't hate you Yuzu!" Mei raised her voice, causing Yuzu to just agree with her nervously, and instantly want to take back what she had blurted out, before the younger girl just sighed and continued on in a lower tone.

"She loves you, I can tell by how she interacts with you. I've watched you make her smile in a way that I find I just can't, you're a great Mama to Maiya and you have so much love to give her..." she paused for a moment, seeming like she was collecting her thoughts, before carrying on soon afterwards.

"Listen she's going to cry a lot of times, and we most likely won't know the meaning behind her tears, so don't go assuming things that aren't true alright, I mean...for all we know she could just not want to be held sometimes," she explained, as she had a serious expression on her face, but there was clear worry in her eyes, leaning closer to Yuzu and resting a hand over her's, squeezing onto her tightly, while she caused the blonde to widen her eyes and look speechless for a few moments, having just listened to all that Mei had told her and seemed to be thinking about it right now.

Mei just waiting for Yuzu to reply to her, as the blonde stayed silent for a little while, looking like she was thinking about what Mei had said for a bit longer, before she soon just let a smile form on her lips, sighing deeply and running a hand through her long, blonde hair, shaking her head as she looked back to her fiancé and nodded to her.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry Mei...I really have let my thoughts run away with me this time haven't I?" she said with a slight chuckle, causing Mei to just soften her expression and nod back to her in reply as Yuzu squeezed her hand back and reached up to stroked the younger girl's cheek with her free hand, pecking her lightly on her forehead and thanking her for bringing her back to her senses, before the blonde pulled away a little and bit her bottom lip, obviously showing that she was feeling nervous once again.

The younger girl just raising her eyebrow as she wondered what Yuzu was thinking right now, before the blonde removed her hand from Mei's and held her arms out towards her fiancé, "Can I try holding her for a bit?" she asked nervously, glancing away from Mei slightly, while Mei simply just nodded back to her a moment later.

"Of course, she's your daughter after all,"

She simply replied as she passed little Maiya over to Yuzu, as the infant seemed distracted from looking around the room once she was moved, and as soon as she realised she was being held by her blonde Mother she happily nuzzled into her neck and held tightly onto her shirt, seeming like she was feeling tired, as she yawned and began to let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep, while Yuzu just smiled and sighed out of relief, glad that it looked like their daughter wanted to be held by her this time and obviously didn't 'hate' her as she had wrongly thought before.

"You see. My guess is she was just being fussy and stubborn, and if she's anything like you...it means that she'll no doubt be keeping us guessing like this for a while," Mei stated with a softened expression, as she stroked Maiya's short black hair, and Yuzu just nodded to her in reply with a smile.

"You're probably right about that,"

She agreed with a slight chuckle, as she patted Maiya's back lightly, feeling her snuggling into her more and enjoying the warmth she was getting at the moment from her blonde Mother. Mei and Yuzu just smiling to their sleeping daughter contently, before they soon heard the blonde's Mother calling for them both, causing them to guess that their dinner was probably ready now.

"Why don't you go and put her down for a nap, while we have our dinner?"

Mei suggested as Yuzu just nodded in reply with a cheerful smile, before they both walked to their bedroom, the blonde slowly lowering the sleeping infant into her yellow cot, and covering her little body with a warm blanket, while Maiya happily nuzzled into her comfy bed and smiled in her sleep.

The two young Mothers just looking down to their sleeping daughter, smiling to her sleeping soundly as Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei and held her in a tight embrace, kissing her lightly on top of her head while Mei just sighed contently, relaxing in Yuzu's arms and nuzzling into her lovingly, hugging her back before they both soon left little Maiya to sleep in peace as they made their way back to the dining and kitchen area so that they could wave Harumi and Matsuri off and thank them for helping today, as they could now sit down at the dining table along with their parents and have their freshly cooked dinner altogether as a family.

 **...**

 **Just letting you all know that from the next chapter onwards I will be coming out with new chapters every two weeks instead of every week (like with how it was when I was in College before), this is because I will soon start to try out for 'Amateur dramatics' (which I am so excited for!), meaning that I won't be able to write as much anymore, but I promise to get a new chapter out to all you lovely readers every two weeks. So keep looking forward to what's to come for Mei, Yuzu and their little bundle of joy from here. ^_^**

 **Thank you all for reading as always by the way**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	38. Adapting To This New Home Life

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set almost two weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Tonight wasn't looking hopeful as Mei and Yuzu had already been trying for hours upon hours to get their daughter to settle and go off to sleep, but unfortunately it seemed like nothing that either one of them were doing was working at all. The two having exhausted all options they had both thought of as right now little Maiya was being held over Mei's shoulder as she softly patted her back and rocked her slowly, while sitting on the edge of her and Yuzu's double bed, however it not really having any effect on the infant as she just continued to squirm and cry out loudly, clearly making it look like she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

Yuzu pacing back and forth as she went over all the different things they had tried tonight, and shaking her head, as she just felt utterly confused at this point and completely unsure of what to do at the moment, "We've tried feeding her, changing her, cuddling her, rocking her, giving her a pacifier that she just keeps spitting out all the time, having her sleep in our bed, we even tried to let her self-soothe by crying it all out, but that just caused her to cry louder until we picked her back up out of her cot again. None of that worked, so what else is there left to try?" the blonde asked as she stopped pacing and turned to her fiancé with a worried expression, kind of hoping she would maybe have another idea they could go with to try and get little Maiya to finally settle and give her two Mothers' a bit of peace.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to sleep tonight," Mei thought out loud with a simple shrug of her shoulders as she moved Maiya from her shoulder and just held her against her chest, stroking her short, black hair and sighing a little when she saw their daughter still weeping and fussing, seeming like she was just refusing to calm down at all at this point.

"But she's been awake for hours..."

Yuzu pointed out, before she paused and crouched down to their daughter's eye-level, stroking her cheek gently, and looking to her with a concerned expression still, "So she must be tired. Why are you fighting it so much huh?" the blonde asked little Maiya like she was going to answer her in some way, as the infant just continued to whimper and squirm, reaching both of her arms out to Yuzu, seeming like she wanted to be held by her, but as soon as Mei passed her over to be held in her blonde Mother's arms, her loud wails started again, almost making it look like not even Maiya herself knew why she was so hell-bent on not going to sleep tonight, she just knew she was unhappy it seemed at the moment.

Mei raising her eyebrow to Yuzu as she watched the blonde begin to pace again, looking like she was going a bit faster than before, while she sighed deeply and gently rocked little whimpering Maiya in her arms, hoping that she would just end up tiring herself out and fall to sleep in the midst of her still trying to think of what else they could try at this point.

However the blonde soon stopping and causing Mei to look at her with a wondering expression as Yuzu widened her eyes and seemed to have gotten an idea of some kind, but just before she thought of suggesting it she shook her head guessing that it most likely wouldn't work anyway, and so just shrugged her shoulders and looked like she was going to go back to pacing once again. Only to stop when both her and Mei heard a light knocking at their bedroom door, it catching their attention and causing them to both look to their midnight visitor.

"Come in," Mei said in a low voice as she rested her chin on her fist and softened her expression upon seeing Yuzu's Mother slowly open the door and kindly smile to the two young parents, while walking into the room.

"Hey Mom, sorry is Maiya keeping you up as well?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile back to her Mother, but the elder woman just shaking her head in reply as she glanced to the still whimpering and squirming infant in the blonde's arms and felt sorry for the young couple, seeing that they were clearly struggling here.

"Oh no, I actually haven't gone to bed just yet, and I was just wondering if I could do anything to help at all," she suggested, offering her help as she knew the two young Mothers hadn't been getting much sleep lately, because of their crying daughter keeping them up all night long.

"You can try holding her for a bit I guess, but I really don't know what else we could try right now,"

Yuzu stated as she felt like both her and Mei could do with a bit of a break from all the crying, and her Mother seeming more than happy to take little Maiya off of their hands, as Yuzu passed the weeping infant over to be held by her Grandmother instead, only to widen her eyes and look all too taken aback when almost as soon as she had given Maiya to her Mother did she finally seem like she was all cried out and just closed her emerald eyes, nuzzling into the elder woman's shirt and was quickly falling to sleep now.

Both Mei and Yuzu looking surprised as they watched the blonde's Mother just smile and cuddle little Maiya closer to her, whispering a quiet 'Go to sleep, little Maiya-chan,' to her Granddaughter, while she began humming a calming tune to the snuggling infant who was now drifting off to sleep as she lay nuzzling into her Grandmother's chest more. Soon causing Mei to soften her expression and give out a small chuckle, as Yuzu just glanced back to her with a questioning look.

"I guess she must have just wanted her Grandmother to hold her tonight," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look back to her Mom holding their sleeping daughter and letting her lips form into a small smile, guessing that Mei was either right, or Maiya was just too exhausted to bother fussing anymore than she already had.

"Why don't I take her for a little while? I'll bring her back so she can sleep in her cot once you two have gotten some rest," the elder woman offered as she gave them both a small smile, while they just nodded back to her and felt grateful towards the blonde's Mother right at this moment for letting them have a few moments of peace before they would most likely have to be awake again in a couple of hours since they knew their stubborn daughter had never slept the whole the night through since the day she was born.

"Thanks Mom," Yuzu smiled to her Mother as she just nodded back to her with a reassuring expression in reply, before she turned and left out the bedroom door, deciding to just go and watch T.V in the lounge for a bit until she felt tired enough to go to bed herself and put little Maiya back into her cot for the night.

Yuzu just turning to smile back to Mei, as the younger girl simply shrugged her shoulders, before they both settled into their bed together, the blonde letting out a long sigh as she wrapped an arm around Mei and cuddled her close, while Mei just nuzzled into Yuzu's chest and let a blissful silence fill the bedroom, as the two of them were making sure to treasure this little moment of quiet they would get and just enjoyed the warmth of each other's loving embrace.

Yuzu kissing Mei's forehead lightly and stroking her long, dark hair gently, as they lay indulging in this peace and getting some much needed rest, until they would no doubt be woken up once again in a little while like they had been all previous nights before now.

...

The next day seeming to be quite the tiring one to start off, but it not being different from past days really though, as just like Mei and Yuzu had thought they both had be up again soon enough since little Maiya was awake and crying again a few hours later. However the young couple had been able to get some sleep and luckily so had their daughter meaning that they all weren't as exhausted as they were when it was middle of the night.

A plus also being that it was much later in the morning now, so at least the two Mothers could care for their little daughter properly and wouldn't need the help of Yuzu's Mom this time. Maiya's morning cries not lasting for that long however as Mei soon enough recognised the whimpers that the infant gave out and noticed how she began reaching towards her shirt, trying to grab hold of it with her tiny hands, causing Mei to guess that she must be hungry, and luckily it seemed she was right, as Maiya happily started nursing once Mei had lifted up her shirt and bra.

Maiya looked content suckling on her birth Mother's nipple, her bright, emerald eyes staying half-open, while Mei just sighed with a bit of relief and stroked Maiya's short, black hair, softening her expression as she hoped this was showing signs that she was finally maybe getting better at this whole 'parenting thing' that her and Yuzu were so new to.

Yuzu smiling to her fiancé and standing up from the sofa as she left Mei to feed Maiya in peace, while she went into the kitchen to see if her Mother wanted any help with washing the dishes as the three of them had already had their breakfast while little Maiya was sleeping in her cot earlier.

"Thanks for taking over last night Mom; I don't think Mei and I would have gotten any sleep at all if you hadn't offered to help. Maiya wasn't too much trouble I hope?" the blonde said to her Mother, catching her attention as she picked up a tea towel and started to help dry the dishes that the elder woman had already washed, while she just smiled back to her daughter with a small nod as she was more than glad to lend a hand with her Granddaughter when she could.

"It was no problem really, and no she stayed asleep for a good few hours before and after I put her back into her cot. I think Maiya-chan was just too exhausted at that point and didn't have any fight left in her anymore," the elder woman stated as she gave a reassuring expression to her daughter and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing the blonde to smile back to her in return.

"You're probably right," Yuzu replied with a simple nod, feeling grateful to her Mother for helping her and Mei out when they had needed it.

The blonde seeming to be thinking for a moment, before widening her eyes and was about to offer to take over and wash the rest of the dishes for her Mother as a thanks for how she had helped them with Maiya, however she not getting the chance to make her suggestion as she and her Mother both suddenly heard Mei calling out Yuzu's name from the lounge, causing her to stop what she was doing and quickly go to see what her fiancé needed her for, while her Mother just watched her go, smiling slightly still.

"Yuzu! Can you come in here for a moment?" Mei called as she sighed deeply and waited for the blonde to come running into the lounge, which she didn't have to wait for very long at all it seemed.

"What it is, Mei?"

Yuzu questioned as she quickly entered the lounge to see what the problem was, widening her eyes and looking a little concerned as she saw Mei was now holding little Maiya in her arms, rubbing her back lightly and calming her slight cries, while both Mei's right shoulder and Maiya's clothes were covered in the milk that Mei had just fed to their daughter.

"Did she spit it all back up?"

The blonde asked looking a little worried still as she quickly handed Mei a packet of baby wipes, as the younger girl just nodded and wiped Maiya's mouth and chin clean, before she stroked her cheek softly, while the infant was still whimpering slightly, her bottom lip quivering seeming like she didn't know what to be more upset about the fact that she had just thrown up all that she had drank, or because of that she was still hungry at the moment.

"I think she's okay, she must have just drank it all a bit too fast, and couldn't stomach it," Mei thought out loud as she also seemed a little concerned for their daughter, combing her fingers through the infant's short, black hair, before she stood up from the sofa and looked like she was about to go and get cleaned up, but Yuzu stopping her as she caused her to turn back to her now.

"Here I'll clean Maiya-chan up, while you go and change your shirt,"

The blonde offered with a smile to her fiancé, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, looking like she was going to refuse and do this herself, but soon just sighed as she figured she should let Yuzu help since she would prefer getting out of her stained shirt now rather than later. And so just nodded to Yuzu, passing their daughter over to her to hold, as she softened her expression and thanked the elder girl, before she left to go and change her shirt while Yuzu just nodded with a smile, watching Mei go and then looked down to the still whimpering infant lying in her arms.

"Well let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

Yuzu said as she smiled to little Maiya and stroked her cheek gently, while the infant just looked back up to her with a quivering bottom lip still, before her expression began to change, as her blonde Mother walked off towards the bathroom to give Maiya a bit of a bath.

Mei meanwhile in her and Yuzu's bedroom, taking off her now stained shirt and putting it into a washing basket to be washed, before she walked over to her chest-of-drawers and slipped on a clean top. Her eyes soon catching her laptop lying closed on the desk in the bedroom, and sighing slightly as she gave it a long glance, before shaking her head and turning away, leaving the room as she thought she might as well go and see how Yuzu was doing with giving Maiya a bath by herself, however stopping in her tracks as she heard knocking at the front door.

"Could you get that please Mei?"

Ms Okogi asked as she was still busy cleaning the kitchen it seemed at the moment, popping her head around the corner and looking into the hallway, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders and nodded back to her before she went to go and answer the door, leaving the elder woman to smile to her and quickly get back to finishing off cleaning the kitchen a moment later.

Walking up to the front door and answering it as she wondered who had come to visit them, but she figured she could have just guessed and most likely would have been correct, as she opened the door and was unsurprised to see Harumi and Matsuri on the doorstep, while they both greeted her kindly and she greeted them back soon afterwards.

"Morning Mei-san," Matsuri said in a cheerful tone, as she and Harumi smiled to Mei, while she just softened her expression and raised her eyebrow slightly in response to the other two.

"Morning, what are you two doing here?" she asked with a curious gaze as she was used to the other couple calling or telling Yuzu about them dropping around to the apartment, and not normally just showing up on their doorstep like this out of the blue.

"Sorry, we know this is a little sudden, but Matsuri here wanted to come and see you two, plus she wouldn't stop pestering me about wanting me to come with her," the brunette explained as she smiled nervously to Mei, before giving a slight annoyed glance to her girlfriend, while the younger girl just folded her arms and turned away from Harumi in response.

"I only wanted to come and see how Mei-san and Yuzu-chan are doing with caring for their baby, after all we haven't really gotten to see them since she the day that they brought little Maiya-chan home, a little over a week ago" Matsuri stated in her defence, as she caused Harumi to just shrug her shoulders, before they both turned their attention back onto Mei.

"Anyway, this isn't a bad time is it?" Harumi asked, as Mei simply just shook her head and soon replied back to the brunette.

"Oh no, you can both come in for a bit, Yuzu is just giving Mayia a bath right now," she said, inviting the other two inside as they both nodded to her and walked inside while she closed the front door behind them, walking with them into the kitchen as Matsuri and Harumi greeted Ms Okogi, the elder woman smiling and greeted them back before carrying on with her cleaning.

"I'll go and say 'Hi' to Yuzucchi, and see if I can help her then,"

Harumi simply exclaimed as she glanced to her girlfriend and gave her a slight nod, before smiling to Mei and leaving to go and see Yuzu, causing Mei to raise her eyebrow and look a little suspicious as she turned back to Matsuri, and waited for her to give her some sort of explanation, as she could suspect that there was more to this sudden visit then just the fact that the two wanted to catch up and 'see how things were going' with her, Yuzu and their newborn daughter.

Mei was just about to question Matsuri since she was just standing there and smiling, it not really looking like she was going to say anything, until she gave out a sigh and cut the dark haired girl off in a lowered tone a moment later.

"Can we talk for a bit Mei-san?" the younger girl asked with a bit of a nervous expression it seemed, causing Mei to look a little curious and just nodded, wondering just what this was all about, while she led Matsuri into the lounge, so that they could talk alone as they sat on the sofa beside each other.

"So how are you and Yuzu-chan adapting to life as new parents?"

Matsuri started off the conversation a little slow, as it seemed like she didn't want to just jump into the topic that she had really come here to talk to Mei about right away, in which causing the elder girl to just look a bit sceptical of her, as she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to go along with the younger girl's act, and just wait for now until she came out with what she really wanted to talk about, although Mei not knowing how long that would take from this point.

"I think we're getting the hang of it, Maiya still won't sleep very much at night for us, but she seems like her regular happy self otherwise, And I'm starting to identify what certain cries and gestures from her mean. So I think we're slowly getting there, although Maiya did just throw up all her breakfast on both herself and me a few minutes ago when I tried to feed her," Mei explained, saying that last part in a bit of a low tone as she glanced towards where the bathroom was, and was wondering how her fiancé and Harumi were doing with getting little Maiya clean again.

"So that's why Yuzu-chan is giving her a bath. Well I'm glad to see that things are going rather well for you both right now," Matsuri smiled, but Mei seeing through it as she just nodded back to her, wondering where exactly she was going with this conversation at the moment, and was still curious about when she would start to bring up why she had really come here in the first place.

"Are you still doing that online College course?"

"I get in a couple of online classes when I can...but I'm not able to do as much as I would like to, hopefully I can do more in the near future though," Mei answered as she sighed a little, thinking back to the fact that she did want to get more of her online classes done, and didn't want to fall behind too much, but then she also didn't want Yuzu to be the only one taking care of Maiya, they were both her Mothers' after all.

"Speaking of 'the near future', have you and Yuzu-chan thought anymore about your wedding?" the younger girl asked trying to make her tone seem nonchalant, however Mei just raising her eyebrow again, as she kind of guessed just what Matsuri had really come here to talk to her about now.

"So that's what you actually came here for?" Mei questioned, causing Matsuri to smile nervously as she shrugged her shoulders back to the elder girl, trying to look all innocent.

"Well it wasn't the only reason...I also did want to come and see how you and Yuzu-chan have been coping since bringing Maiya-chan home with you," Matsuri pointed out in her defence, as Mei just sighed a little and glanced away from the younger girl, looking like she was thinking about the question she had asked her a minute ago, while Matsuri waited to see what Mei would say in response to her.

"Not really, I guess we haven't really had the time to think about all that yet, while we've both been caring for Maiya," Mei confessed lowering her voice a little, as she caused Matsuri to sigh in return and lean back against the sofa, while the elder girl looked back to her and was going to question her sigh, only to have Matsuri cut her off before she could say anything at all to her.

"Well I can understand that, but things can't just stay like how they are now you know, after all...it won't be long before Yuzu has to go back to her job, and you've also got that whole 'becoming the successor to your Grandfather' again to think about," the younger girl stated as she caused Mei to widen her eyes, and look like she was thinking for a moment, but Matsuri not really wanting to wait for a answer from her it seemed.

"You do still want to marry Yuzu, right?" she asked looking a little nervous, and uneasy about how exactly Mei would respond to her, as the elder girl seemed taken aback and raised her tone a bit to Matsuri.

"Of course I do!" she stated with a serious look in her lavender eyes, causing the younger girl to gaze back to her for a moment, not saying anything, before she soon just let her expression soften and shrugged her shoulders, smiling slightly to Mei.

"Listen Mei...all I'm saying is, don't keep her waiting forever for you. Because...you know she will," the younger girl replied, causing Mei to go silent and bite her bottom lip, looking like she was trying to collect her thoughts, before she soon just glanced back to Matsuri and nodded slowly, letting out a long sigh as she felt Matsuri rest a caring hand on her shoulder and turned to see her smile to her reassuringly.

"Now I wonder how Harumi and Yuzu-chan are doing with bathing Maiya-chan,"

Matsuri simply thought out loud as she stood up from the sofa, glancing back to Mei for a moment, before she turned and left, making her way to the bathroom, while the dark haired girl watched her go and thought about what she had said to her, seeming like she was just going over how she felt at the moment, however soon shrugging her shoulders as she stood up as well and followed after the younger girl to the bathroom.

Mei came to the open bathroom door as she saw Yuzu happily bathing their daughter in the sink, looking like she had washed all of the milk off her, and was now just lifting her up and out of the sink, while Harumi held out a towel for the blonde. Yuzu grabbing hold of the soft towel and thanking the brunette with a smile, before she wrapped little Maiya in the towel and began drying her, the infant giggling and squirming cheerfully as it was clear to see that she loved getting bathed and dried luckily for her Mothers.

Leaning against the doorframe and smiling Mei sighed a little, looking to her fiancé and daughter, and causing the other three to all notice, and turn back to her now, "Maiya-chan's all clean now, plus she seems fine to me, so you can try feeding her again in a little bit," Yuzu suggested with a smile to Mei, causing the dark haired girl to just nod back to her in reply.

"That's good, and yeah I'll feed her again in a little while, hopefully she'll keep it down this time," Mei stated with a softened expression to the blonde, as Yuzu just nodded back to her before turning back to Maiya, to finish drying her off and dress her in some clean clothes, nuzzling and kissing the infant on her little forehead, while Maiya just giggled again and reached her hands out to cuddle her blonde Mother, Mei stood watching the cute moment between her fiancé and daughter and just smiled at how close they had already grown in their so far short time together.

Matsuri glancing to Mei as she let a small smile form on her lips, knowing that she must have left the young Mother with quite a bit to think about, and hoped that soon enough Mei would decide what she was going to do about having to think about whether she should add on starting wedding plans on top of all the other things she had going through her mind right now.

...

Harumi and Matsuri not staying for too long it seemed as they soon left once Maiya's bath was all over a done with, as Mei and Yuzu had not long had their lunch along with the blonde's Mother. The late afternoon settling in as the young couple were in their bedroom now, Mei having just fed little Maiya and luckily enough she was keeping it all down this time, being slowly rocked to sleep by Yuzu as she hummed a calming tune to the infant, holding their daughter over her shoulder and patting her back softly, while Mei sat on the edge of the double bed, watching her fiancé slowly stroking Maiya's short black hair, and smiled to them both.

"How come it seems so easy to get her to get to sleep in the day, but then it's so difficult at night?" the blonde asked as she seemed to just be asking herself rather than Mei, however the younger girl shrugging her shoulders in reply anyway.

"Maybe she just likes keeping us up all night,"

She thought out loud, causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly and nod back to the younger girl in response, as she continued to rock their sleeping daughter slowly, before soon lying her down in her cot, while little Maiya happily rolled over and snuggled into her soft covers, smiling in her sleep, as Yuzu just leaned against the wooden cot and smiled to the peaceful resting infant.

Mei turning away from Yuzu as she glanced back over to her laptop lying closed on the desk, and let a long sigh leave her lips, _'I hate to say it, but...Matsuri's right, I can't keep Yuzu waiting forever, after all things are starting to settle down now, so...I guess it is about time we maybe thought more about starting to plan our wedding finally,'_ she thought, going over all the things that Matsuri had said to her earlier in her mind, before she soon took a deep breath and looked back to her fiancé again, catching her attention a moment later.

"Hey Yuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Since things are starting to calm down for us now after having Maiya...do you think...we should maybe start thinking more about what our plans should be for our wedding?" Mei asked in a bit of a low voice, looking nervous, as she caused Yuzu to turn back to her and widen her eyes, seeming taken aback as she stayed silent for a few moments, while Mei waited for a response from the blonde, before she soon shook her head and wondered where that question had suddenly come from.

"W-well we can start thinking about it if you want to Mei, I mean I definitely can't wait to be married to you...but there's really no rush if you're not ready for all that as well as everything else going on in our lives right now, and we can just- Yuzu began rambling in a bit of a rushed voice, it obviously seeming like she was nervous, not expecting the younger girl to suddenly ask her something like this, and clearly not knowing exactly how to answer her, before Mei soon cut her off and interrupted the blonde's uneasy carrying on.

"I really want to be married to you as well, Yuzu...so I thought we should start thinking about our wedding a little more, I mean we haven't even decided on a date yet or anything...I don't even know if you want to change your name or not," Mei explained as she sighed heavily and glanced away from the blonde, biting her bottom lip, while she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes again, before she looked to Mei's nervous expression, and just let a small smile form on her lips, replying to the younger girl a few moments later.

"Well that's easy enough..." she paused causing Mei to widen her eyes and look back to her a little taken aback, while the blonde soon enough continued on, "I want my name to be Yuzu Okogi Aihara, just like Maiya-chan's, after all...you've always been a part of me Mei," she finished, blushing slightly and smiling back to Mei, causing the younger girl to look surprised for a couple of moments, before she could feel slight tears beginning to well up in her eyes, letting her head hang and seeming really glad that she had now brought this subject up, feeling like she should thank Matsuri for talking to her about it earlier on today.

Soon lifting her head back up as Yuzu came to sit beside her on the bed, the younger girl just letting her expression soften, "You've always been a part of me too, I love you Yuzu...so much," she whispered out with a small smile as she leaned into the blonde, and rested her head against her shoulder, while Yuzu just wrapped an arm around her and held her close, smiling back to her in return.

"You could change your name if you want to as well, and I love you too Mei," the blonde said, kissing Mei lightly on her forehead, causing the younger girl to soon nod back to her, as she nuzzled lovingly into her neck, while she seemed to actually maybe be considering the idea of changing her name like Yuzu had suggested to her.

"We can just figure out the rest as we go and take things slow. So...do you want to start brainstorming some small wedding plans we both might have on our minds, until Maiya-chan wakes up from her nap?" Yuzu asked with a raised eyebrow to Mei, as she caused the younger girl to soon simply nod her head in reply.

"I'd like that,"

She gave Yuzu a softened smile in return as it wasn't long before the two were lost in their ideas and plans that they both had about the wedding, not really deciding on anything just yet, but they were glad and more than happy that they were actually finally talking about all this and feeling comfortable while going through it together. Talking for what seemed like hours upon hours until they eventually had to take their attention off the subject and instead focus on other important things like their newborn daughter who would most likely be awake again in a little while.


	39. A Day Without You

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a few weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The late evening was just starting to settle in as Yuzu sighed a little, just finishing off a call to her boss from work, "Right I'll see you in the morning then," she stated with a small smile, before she heard her boss happily reply to her with a simple 'Hoping you'll get a decent night's rest tonight,' before the blonde chuckled slightly and they both said their goodbyes. Yuzu removing her mobile phone from her ear and hanging up, as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and let another sigh leave her lips.

Looking like she was thinking to herself for a couple of moments, before she just shook her head and walked into the kitchen and dining area, seeing her Mother just finishing off drying and putting away the now clean dishes and cutlery from dinner, while Mei was sitting at the dining table having just fed Maiya as their little daughter lay sucking on her tiny knuckles and looking like she was enjoying being rocked by her birth Mother, but it not seeming like she planned to go to sleep anytime soon unfortunately.

The blonde letting a small smile form onto her lips as she looked to her fiancé and daughter, coming to sit down beside Mei at the dining table, catching the younger girl's attention as she turned towards her in response, "I just got off the phone with my boss, now are you sure you don't want me to stay home tomorrow, because I can I promise, I- Yuzu started to go off on a bit of a ramble, clearly seeming worried at the moment for Mei, however she soon cut the elder girl off and stopped her from continuing on.

"There's no need Yuzu, besides you've already had a good few weeks off from work to help me with Maiya, you have to go back eventually. You said you wanted to provide for our family after all," Mei explained as she knew how concerned the blonde was for her, but definitely didn't want her to miss anymore time off work, in worry of the thought she could wind up losing this job of her's if she did agree to let her stay off for much longer.

"I know but-

"Which you won't be able to do if you decide to take so much time off work, your boss could easily just fire you if you choose to stay at home all the time," the younger girl cut Yuzu off once again, not letting her state any of her excuses, and giving her a warning stare, signalling for her to not fight her on this since there was clearly no way she was letting the blonde have her way this time.

"I know..."

Yuzu paused as she nodded slowly and decided to play it safe and just give in, since she knew there wouldn't be much point to trying to win Mei over on this, it already being clear that she wasn't going to change her mind and would properly just start getting irritated if the blonde kept protesting against going back to her work tomorrow.

"It's just...Mom's going to be in work till late tomorrow and with me gone as well; it will be the first time that you've had to take care of Maiya-chan all by yourself like this," she said nervously, explaining her reason for why she was worrying so much, however Mei just rolling her eyes slightly in response, having already heard this from the blonde time and time again before now.

"And that's just something we will both have to get used to, since I will be taking care of Maiya by myself a lot more often now, starting from tomorrow," Mei stated in more of a serious tone, as she lifted little Maiya to now being held over her shoulder, and stood up from the dining chair she had been sitting on while she began patting their daughter's back and hoping she would settle down soon enough since lately she had been slowly getting better at going to sleep at night, although staying asleep still seemed to be quite the big issue for the infant.

Yuzu looking like she was going protest once again, as Mei was clearly becoming slightly irritated with the blonde already, but before she could say anything at all her Mother chimed into the conversation as she thought she should help the young couple with this situation, since she guessed they would likely end up arguing and starting to get angry with each other if she just decided to leave them to talk it out for themselves like she often did.

"Mei's right Yuzu, this is what you had planned from the beginning after all right? You always knew you would eventually have to go back to work someday and leave Mei at home with Maiya-chan," the elder woman explained as the blonde knew herself this situation had always been inevitable right from when she first got her job all those months ago, however that fact clearly not causing her to be any less worried it seemed as she still looked all too concerned for leaving her fiancé all alone with their young daughter for most of the day.

"Yes, I know this was always the plan for us once Maiya-chan was born, but what if something happens while I'm at work- Yuzu starting to come up with excuses again as she just wasn't letting this go it seemed, but before she could say much more, Mei came walking back over to the worried blonde, passing little Maiya over to her Grandmother for a bit since the infant often would settle quicker in her Grandma's arms most of the time.

"Then I'll find a way to work it out, and it's not like I can't call either you or your Mother up if I need to, plus you won't even be gone for that long," Mei tried to reason with her concerned fiancé, lowering her tone a little and talking to her in more of a calming voice rather than the slightly annoyed one that she was using earlier, hoping that the blonde would soon stop making up excuses and just accept the fact that sometimes she couldn't always be there to help take care of their daughter and would just have to let Mei do it all by herself for a while.

"But what if Maiya starts to forget about me since I'll be working a lot?"

"How could she forget about you? Half the time she spends more time alone with you then she does with me, plus like I just said you'll only be gone for a few hours, seriously Yuzu...I thought you wanted to go back to your job,"

"I do...but..."

Yuzu paused seeming like she was going to think up some more excuses, but it also looking like she was quickly running out of things to say, searching her thoughts for something she could use as her defence, but by this point she knew she was fighting a losing battle, and really she understood that she was just being stubborn now.

"So then listen to me when I say trust me on this, we'll be okay," Mei softened her expression, resting a caring hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing Yuzu to think for a moment or two, before she knew she had to do as Mei had said and just trust her that things would be fine without her here tomorrow.

Finally giving in with a heavy sigh as she nodded her head in reply and smiled back to the younger girl, resting a hand over her's and agreeing to stop being so stubborn and just decide to go back to work tomorrow morning. The blonde's Mother smiling to the young couple as Yuzu kissed Mei's forehead as a thank you for putting up with her for as long as she had this evening.

"Now are you going to help me get Maiya off to sleep, before she decides to start crying and refusing to settle?" Mei asked, causing Yuzu to just give a slight chuckle in response, and nodded her head soon afterwards.

"Of course,"

The blonde replied happily, as they both came walking back over to Yuzu's Mother, while she had succeeded in keeping little Maiya settled for now, and just simply followed the two to their bedroom so that they could all put the infant to bed and be ready to work it out between them all if she chose to be quite picky like she often was most nights.

...

Luckily Maiya not seeming to be too difficult to get off to sleep that night, and only having woken up once or twice before she had settled back down again, meaning that both Yuzu and Mei were able to get a more decent nights rest like they had hoped for. This leading them to be up early the next morning as Mei sat in the kitchen and dining area, feeding little Maiya after just finishing her own breakfast, while Yuzu had already had her breakfast along with her Mother as she was now quickly getting ready to leave for her work, rushing around a little as she was making sure she didn't forget anything at all and was prepared for her first day in weeks back at her job.

Mei watching her fiancé run back and forth through their small apartment, sighing slightly as she would see Yuzu every so often stop and think for a couple of moments looking like she was trying to remember if she needed anything else for work, before she would start rushing around again. It being clear that she was a little underprepared for going back like this since she hadn't been to her job for weeks, however causing Mei to think that she was overreacting quite a bit since she was only a waitress in a local cafe, and because of that fact she really didn't need to bring a lot of the things she was stuffing into her fairly small handbag right now.

"Okay...okay I've think I've got everything I need, now are you sure you'll be alright Mei?"

The blonde asked as she was clearly still concerned for her fiancé being left alone to take care of their young daughter by herself, Yuzu throwing her handbag over her shoulder and holding onto its strap tightly, while she panted a little from running around so much, and looked over to Mei with a worried expression still.

The younger girl just rolling her eyes slightly as she glanced down to their nursing daughter and stroked her cheek softly, while Maiya happily just reached her little hand back up to her birth Mother for her to take hold of and gently caress with her thumb, causing the infant to smile to her, before it seemed like she was full and squirmed as Mei held her over her shoulder and began to pat her back lightly, before she looked back to Yuzu and simply just nodded to her in reply.

"We'll be fine Yuzu; now get going before you end up being late,"

Mei reassured the blonde with a softened expression, causing Yuzu to still look a little unconvinced it seemed, it being clear that she was most likely thinking about all the things that could go wrong while she was gone, but knew she had to push them all to the back of her mind and not focus on them, knowing that she would only irritate her fiancé if she started to bring them up to her attention again like she did last night.

"And you promise you'll call me if you need me for anything right?"

"Yes, yes I promise now just go already will you!"

Mei's voice raising a little as she narrowed her eyes slightly and gave the blonde quite the stern stare, warning her to not keep stalling like this and just get going to work finally. Yuzu looking like she got the message pretty quickly as she just smiled nervously and nodded back to the younger girl, giving her a small peck on the forehead, and doing the same to their daughter before she said her goodbyes to the two and her Mother, glancing to the clock on the wall and widening her eyes upon realising how late it was getting now as she soon left out the front door in a rushed manner.

Letting another heavy sigh leave her lips Mei just watched Yuzu leave, before looking back to little Maiya, holding her close to her chest now as the infant just tilted her head slightly and stared back at her birth Mother with a curious expression, "What am I going to do with her, seriously she's sometimes more of a handful than you are Maiya," the dark haired girl thought out loud, seeming a bit concerned for her fiancé and just hoping she wouldn't be worrying too much about her and their daughter that she would end up becoming a problem for her boss and would luckily be able to focus on her work well enough.

Little Maiya just forming her lips into a joyful smile as Mei held her close, feeling the cheerful infant nuzzling into her neck and sucking on her knuckles, making it seem like she would most likely be falling to sleep in a while. Mei just giving a small smile to her affectionate daughter and thought how she really did remind her of her blonde fiancé the more time she spent with her, stroking her short black hair and felt her heart being warmed by the simple things their tiny daughter would do when she was feeling all happy and cuddly.

Ms Okogi just smiling to Mei slightly as she had finished clearing away after breakfast and quickly got her stuff together ready to set off to work herself, as she walked up to the dark haired girl and caught her attention now, "I better be off too, do you want me to come home a little earlier just to give you a bit of a break?" the elder woman asked with a caring smile to the young Mother, however just causing Mei to raise her eyebrow and shake her head in response.

"Don't you start as well, there really is no need; I'll have to eventually do this on a daily basis soon enough after all,"

"Just thought I'd check nonetheless,"

The elder woman simply shrugged her shoulders with a bit of a nervous smile, knowing that Mei really didn't need her worrying over her as well right now, and so just nodded and couched down a little to look to her little Granddaughter and was able to catch Maiya's attention, causing the infant to turn her head and gaze back up to her with a wondering expression on her round face.

"Now you be a good girl for your Mama Mei okay?"

Ms Okogi asked to her curious Granddaughter, as she took hold of her tiny hand and squeezed it gently, causing Maiya to continue looking back to her with gaze of wonder, before she soon just formed her lips into a smile and tightly held onto the elder woman's fingers, reaching out for her with her other hand, while her Grandmother took that as a sign that the infant was agreeing to her request, as she just ruffled Maiya's short, black hair, and made her giggle happily.

Mei just letting a smile form on her lips, as she loved seeing how Yuzu and her Mother would make little Maiya giggle like she never really thought she could. Watching the elder woman stand back up straight and smile back to Mei again, before she said her goodbyes to the two and soon left the small apartment afterwards.

The young new Mother left alone with her young daughter, as she felt her smile fade a little once she thought about how it was going to be for the next few hours for her until Yuzu would return later in the afternoon. That thought admittedly giving her a little anxiety, however she just shook her head and decided to not let it bother her too much, looking back down to Maiya a moment later and letting another small smile from on her lips, while the infant just gazed back up to her with a cheerful expression.

"Well looks like it's just you and me for now Maiya,"

Mei stated with a bit of a shrug of her shoulders, as Maiya just yawned in response and began to snuggle back into her neck again, it looking like she was starting to let her eyes close, suckling on her little knuckles, while causing her birth Mother to look to her with a softened smile, guessing the infant was most probably getting tired now, and so just stood up from the dining chair, before making her way to her and Yuzu's bedroom to put their precious daughter down for a little morning nap.

...

Yuzu luckily enough getting to work before being late, however it being obvious that her mind was still preoccupied with what could be going on at home right now with her fiancé and daughter. Hoping that Mei had been right and there really wasn't much for her to worry about, but she couldn't help finding herself practically just waiting for her phone to ring and for it to be Mei calling her up to ask her to come home or something, but after having gotten through most of the morning and early afternoon with nothing, she figured there was going to be no call from Mei and she should just focus on her work more.

The blonde knowing she had to let Mei do this, as it would soon just seem like their daily routine once Yuzu had been going back to work for a while. She sighed taking a bit of a break from her work for a moment, as she slumped down on to a stool near the front counter and seemed to be thinking to herself now.

' _I really shouldn't be worrying about this so much, after all it's not like I don't trust Mei to look after Maiya by herself, and they probably will be completely fine without me there to help out, but...'_ she paused on her thought, realising that she was probably going to start making up excuses, and then restoring to calling up Mei to make sure everything was going okay back at home, which would likely just cause her to become a bit of a nuisance to Mei, and she really didn't need to be checked up on every five minutes or so.

' _No I need to stop second guessing myself like this, after all this could turn out to be a good thing; maybe it will give Mei the chance to bound more with Maiya and have them both grow closer than they are now,'_ Yuzu encouraged herself, letting her lips form into a smile, and nodded knowing she just needed to push her worries and fears to the back of her mind for now and get on with her work, after all the faster she threw herself into her work and focused on it more, the faster the time would seem to fly by, and she could soon return home to Mei and their daughter once again.

The manager of the cafe noticing that something seemed to be a little off with Yuzu today, and not being surprised since this was a her first day back after being off for the past few weeks. The elder woman looking to her employ with a concerned expression and thought of going over to her to talk with her. But before she could she saw the blonde stand up from the stool she had been sitting on, and watch her walk off to get back to work with a determined expression, causing the manager to just rise her eyebrow and smile slightly, deciding to let Yuzu deal with her problems by herself this time, as well as keeping an eye on her for now just in case she might end up working too much like she often had in the past when it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere at the time.

Meanwhile back at home Mei had decided to try and get some of her online classes done while Maiya was napping in her cot since she had been trying to finish them off for quite some time now. Sitting on the sofa in the lounge with her laptop resting in front of her on the coffee table, as she had been doing this for a little over an hour, and she hadn't really gotten that far since it seemed like she just couldn't concentrate at the moment, trying to focus on what words were written on the screen but they soon started to blur together, and so causing her to stop and rub her temple slightly.

Giving out a sigh and looking around the room, kind of feeling like something was missing, _'I guess...I forgot how lonely this place can get when I'm the only one here,'_ she thought with a bit of a saddened expression, before she just shook her head and encouraged herself to keep going, knowing that she needed to get this done, and that wasn't going to happen if she just spent all her time stalling and thinking about how much she actually wanted Yuzu to be here with her right now even though she knew she was the one that persuaded her to go back to work in the first place.

However just as she was about to start typing away again and getting stuck into her work, she heard the very familiar faint cry of her young daughter reach her ears, causing her to stop and sigh heavily, _'That's right, I'm not the only one here anymore,'_ she thought as she hovered her fingers over the keyboard, debating whether she should go and calm Maiya's cries, or just let the infant self-soothe and try to continue with her work, after all if she stopped now she might wind up not being able to get back into it again.

Working out the pros and cons inside her head for a few moments, all while she could hear her daughter's cries become louder and louder with every passing second, knowing that the little infant often hated waking up to find that she was all alone with neither one of her Mothers in sight. Her wailing continuing and starting to give Mei a headache, guessing there was no way she would be able to get anymore work done with Maiya's constant crying, and so she just decided to go deal with her weeping daughter.

Leaving her laptop in the lounge and making her way to her bedroom, walking in through the already open door and just softened her expression as she came up to the yellow cot and looked down to her crying daughter, picking her up a moment later and patting her back, soothing the infant while she walked back into the lounge, figuring that she should maybe try to get some of her work done at the same time as calming Maiya down, after all she knew once her stubborn daughter was awake it would most likely take her a good amount of time to get her settled once again.

Coming to sit down on the sofa again as she held Maiya over her shoulder and still lightly patted her back, hearing her cries starting to quiet down a little and hoping that it meant she would settle soon. Pulling her laptop closer to her as she used one hand to begin typing again, and using the other to continue soothing her whimpering daughter, believing she could multitask if she tried hard enough.

However this method only seeming to work for a few mere minutes before Maiya started to squirm and fuss more, making it harder for Mei to stay focused as well as to keep a proper hold of the wiggling infant, it being clear that she wanted more of her birth Mother's attention right now instead of just getting a small amount of it like she currently was.

Mei breathing out a sigh as she stopped typing and tried to get Maiya settled, whispering a small 'Shh...' to her every so often, knowing that Yuzu would do the same thing when she was trying to calm their crying daughter, however it being obvious that it just wasn't working, so she checked the infant's diaper, but finding that it didn't need changing just yet, wondering if she was maybe hungry, but then knowing that properly wasn't it since she had only been fed about an hour ago.

With her options running a bit low and Maiya continuing to cry, she guessed there really wasn't much she could do for the crying infant at this point, "You want Yuzu here too, don't you?" Mei asked as she had given up on her work for now and just looked to her sobbing daughter, seeing her bottom lip quivering and having a strong feeling that she was most likely right in her thinking. Just deciding to turn Maiya round and sat her between her crossed legs, leaning her up against her stomach so that her little back was being supported and she wouldn't end up falling backwards at any time since she hadn't really grasped the skill of balance just yet.

' _Maybe I should just call Yuzu and ask her to come home a little earlier, it might be easier to get some of my work done after all,'_ Mei thought as she propped herself up on her elbow, and watched Maiya now surprisingly stop crying and fussing and instead looked fascinated by the bright laptop screen sitting in front of her on the coffee table, her emerald eyes going wide as she had never seen anything like this before and was clearly very interested in it.

Leaning forward a little as she reached out her hands and began touching the screen, and then soon finding it fun to bang both of her hands down onto the keyboard, seeming to enjoy the noise it made, while Mei just sat watching not really bothered at this point since she had already minimized her work by now and all that was on the screen at the moment was her wallpaper, meaning that as long as Maiya didn't press the power button on the side of the laptop then nothing would really happen plus she was only a baby so it's not like she was hitting the keyboard hard at all.

Maiya soon enough starting to giggle slightly as she was clearly loving hitting her little hands on the keyboard and seeming to have completely forgotten about being upset, this causing her Mother to soften her expression and smile slightly, as that happy laugh of Maiya's never ceased to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down or overwhelmed like this.

Widening her eyes as she soon felt tears welling up, biting her bottom lip before she slowly wrapped her arms around her precious daughter and cuddled her close, feeling Maiya just continue with happily banging her hands on the keyboard, acting like she didn't even notice her birth Mother hugging her, while Mei gritted her teeth together and let her tears stream down her cheeks.

"I...love you Maiya...I love you so much..." she whispered between her cries, knowing she couldn't give up and just resort to calling up Yuzu whenever things got difficult for her at home, she had to do this for Maiya, so that she could have the life that Mei wanted for her, the life that she deserved, and so that Yuzu could continue providing for their family like she had always wanted to.

"I promise you Maiya, we'll get through this...the times that we're alone like this, and without Yuzu around...we'll get through them together...you and me," she added in a low tone, nodding to herself and biting back a slight sob, as she soon widened her eyes and felt the little infant sitting against her, wrapped in her arms starting to nuzzling into her embrace and smile happily, causing Mei to just smile in return and wipe her tears away from her eyes, kissing Maiya's forehead and sighing deeply.

"You and me Maiya...you and me,"

Mei repeated, hearing Maiya just giggling back to her as a response to her light kiss tickling her face, it being plainly obvious that she loved Mei just as much as she loved her, as she continued to nuzzle into her embrace happily, enjoying being wrapping in her comforting warmth.

Mother and daughter staying like that for a little while longer, until Maiya eventually began wiggling out of her Mother's arms, causing Mei to just let go of the infant and allow her to go back to banging her hands down on the keyboard. While she just sat back watching the cheerful infant entertain herself, smiling to her and stroking her short, black hair softly, thinking she would let this carry on for a little longer before she would soon start settling Maiya down so that she could hopefully go for another nap, and let her get back to her online classes in peace.

...

Yuzu returning home later than she planned on as she was a little nervous that Mei may be struggling since she had been at work longer than she had said she was going to be, however when she entered the apartment, searching through the rooms and finding Mei sitting on the bed in their bedroom reading one of the parenting books Yuzu had brought back when she was pregnant, it came to her realisation that the younger girl wasn't mad at her and had just been waiting for her to come back home it seemed.

Mei looking up from her book as she heard the bedroom door close, and softened her expression when she saw Yuzu standing there and coming to sit on the edge of the bed now. The younger girl closing her book and putting it on to the bedside table, while she simply greeted the blonde back home, "You're a bit late, how was your first day back at work?" she asked as she came to sit closer to Yuzu and waited for her to answer, while she just smiled back to her nervously.

"Yeah sorry, I did mean to come home on time, but work got a little busier than usual so I had to stay a bit later. And it actually went rather well, although there were times when I was worrying about you and Maiya, I got through them and was able to focus on getting my work done after a while," Yuzu explained as she was clearly glad to be back home again after her long day of work, while Mei just nodded back to her in response, looking like she was definitely happy to have the blonde back at home as well.

"That's good; I'm actually quite surprised you didn't call to check up on me at all while you were gone,"

"Well I will admit that I did come close to resorting to doing just that a few times," Yuzu stated with a slight chuckle, as she nervously scratched the back of her neck feeling a bit embarrassed since it seemed like she had been worrying over practically nothing just like Mei had told her she was this morning.

' _So did I,'_ Mei thought with a slight smile, turning away from the blonde not wanting to admit that she too had felt like calling Yuzu up while she was away at her job, and considering asking her to come home earlier if she could. However the younger girl soon being distracted from that as Yuzu changed the subject and caused her to look back to her in response.

"So what did you and Maiya-chan get up to while you were spending all day together without me here?"

The blonde smiling and looking less nervous now, as she was clearly eager to hear how Mei's day had gone with taking care of their daughter all by herself, glancing over to their daughter's cot and was glad to see she was sleeping soundly at the moment, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders a little and paused when thinking back on her day alone with Maiya, before she soon answered her fiancé.

"Well I was able to get some of my online classes done finally, and luckily I only needed to tend to Maiya a few times since it seemed she was pretty much happy to either be left sleeping in her cot, or just having me holding and rocking her, while taking a break from my work," Mei said, deciding she would leave out the part where she broke down into tears when cuddling Maiya, after all she wanted that moment of weakness to stay between her and Maiya for now. Yuzu just nodding back to Mei with a smile, clearly being glad to hear that everything had gone rather well without her here, and was happy their daughter hadn't been too much for Mei to handle by herself.

"That's great, so...do you think you'll be okay when I'm away working from now on?" the blonde seeming nervous again as she slightly glanced away from Mei, hoping that this meant she could go back to working for more than just one day, and wouldn't have to worry about the younger girl struggling without her there to help take care of their daughter, although Yuzu knew she would still always worry a little for Mei.

The younger girl simply just nodding back to Yuzu and causing her to breathe a sigh of relief, "I think I can get through it alright," she let her lips form into a reassuring smile, but soon sighed as she glanced away from the blonde, knowing that she shouldn't pretend it had all been fine for her while Yuzu was gone, she did fine it all much easier to handle when the elder girl was at home with her after all.

"But...I admit it was still a little lonely without you here,"

Mei added in a low tone, as she seemed to be a bit nervous at the moment, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes slightly, before she soon just softened her expression and came to hug Mei tightly from behind, nuzzling into her neck while she felt the younger girl just relax in her embrace and rest a hand over her arm.

"Sorry I caused you be lonely," the blonde whispered as she kissed Mei's forehead lightly, and caused her to widen her eyes a little before she just hugged Yuzu back in return, happy to be back in her arms again.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I caused you to worry about me so much Yuzu," she replied as she closed her eyes and just sat relaxed in the blonde's warm embrace, Yuzu cuddling her close while they stayed like that for a little while longer before the silence was soon broken by the elder girl.

"I really missed you Mei,"

"I missed you too, Yuzu," Mei said in response as she soon slowly turned herself around in Yuzu's arms, and surprised the blonde when she pushed her down onto the bed, and leaned over her, causing Yuzu to go a bit wide eyed and look taken aback to the younger girl.

"Wow...Mei?" she questioned only to have Mei kiss her lips lightly and look deeply into her emerald eyes, seeming to have quite the seductive expression as she stroked Yuzu's cheek and sat on top of her now.

"You know Maiya's asleep right now, and your Mother won't be back for a couple of hours yet, plus...I have been waiting for you to come home for quite a while now...so are you going to greet me properly or..." she paused with a slight raise of her eyebrow, causing Yuzu to quickly get the message and just let her lips slowly form into a smile, blushing a little when she noticed Mei's hand beginning to slip under her shirt, and run along her bare stomach causing the blonde to shiver slightly.

Linking her arms around Mei's neck, she brought her back to be leaning over her, and kissed her lips, however broke the kiss before the younger girl could return it, "I love you Mei," she whispered before bringing her beloved fiancé into another sweet kiss, feeling her wrap her arms around her back and hug her tightly, and resting her head against her shoulder in return.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

She whispered back, letting a soft smile form on her lips as she felt Yuzu hug her back, before she pulled away slightly and closed the tiny gap between them again, kissing her deeper this time, while they both soon melted into the moment, removing one another's clothing and making love to each other over and over again until either Yuzu's Mother came home, or Maiya woke up from her nap, which they were sure the latter would most likely happen soon enough.


	40. Wedding Decisions

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon! ;P **

**...**

As the early hours of the evening were settling in, silence filled the bedroom as the only slight sounds that could be heard were the heavy pants leaving Mei's lips, as well as the small moans she would let escape her every so often, biting on her bottom lip as she was trying not to be too loud at the moment so as to not disturb their sleeping daughter, while Yuzu seemed to be making that a little difficult for her, as she lay crouched down at the younger girl's waist, her head buried in-between Mei's bare, shaking legs, it being obvious that she was lost in pleasuring her fiancée right now.

Mei having been stripped completely naked on their bed, her skin being soaked in her own sweat as she clenched the bed sheets in both of her fists tightly, feeling her dark hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks while her heart pounded in her chest and there was a clear crimson blush spreading right up to the very tips of her ears. Yuzu only being dressed in her panties at the moment as she had her eyes closed, stroking the younger girl's inner thigh, and tenderly thrusting her hot tongue inside her drenched entrance, smiling whenever she caused the girl lying below her to tremble all over and let slight moans leave her lips, knowing she wasn't the only one that had been missing doing these sorts of things since little Maiya was born and took up most of their attention.

"Yuzu...Ah...don't just tease me like that..."

The younger girl whispered out, gritting her teeth together as she could feel the blonde only slowly thrusting her tongue inside her, before she would simply just lick her slit, tracing each and every fold, causing Mei's hips to thrust against her touch, obviously begging her for more at this point. However Yuzu soon just pausing as she lifted her head, reached an arm up to Mei's chest and caressed her breast gently, looking to her with a raised eyebrow, while Mei moaned out her name again and gazed back to her with a pleading expression.

"But you told me to not be rough with you, since you were afraid that you might get too loud and wake Maiya up- Yuzu reminded the younger girl in a bit of a nervous tone, showing that although she wanted to satisfy her fiancée and give her more pleasure, she also didn't want to risk the chance of waking up their resting daughter after they were finally able to get her off to sleep. But Mei just cutting off the blonde as she raised her voice a little and grabbed hold of Yuzu's wrist, beginning to guide it so that it was heading towards her sex, having tears in her eyes as she looked to the elder girl with a pout in response.

"I know...but Yuzu...this is just torture right now..."

She spoke in-between heavy pants as she could feel her core just begging for a release, her desire growing more and more, but she feeling like she was being left unsatisfied and couldn't bear waiting around for the blonde to give her more attention than she currently was, and instead just asked her for it since it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to deal with the way her climax would slowly begin to build up in her lower abdomen, but then would just settle back down again when Yuzu stopped to tease the outside of her slit instead. Causing the younger girl to constantly be in an almost endless loop of nearly coming close to her limit, and then feeling like she was left to calm down being denied of having her much needed release.

Yuzu widening her eyes as she clearly saw Mei's distress and just quickly nodded to her a few moments later, looking to her flushed, pleading expression and being sure to not make her feel like she was meaning to either torture or deny her of relief right now.

"Sorry Mei...you sure you will be able to stay quiet?"

She asked, apologizing quickly, not realizing that since they didn't have sex as often as they used to, Mei's body had gotten more sensitive meaning that she had accidently been teasing her without noticing it, and so with a simple nod in reply from the younger girl she crouched back down again and began to give her waiting slit long, slow licks, before soon slipping her tongue inside Mei's dripping entrance and this time being rougher with her thrusts, being sure to not just pause and tease her fiancée at all like she had been doing just a few moments ago.

"I'll be...I'll be fine Yuzu...Ahhh!"

Mei panted out, as she was being sure to only let small cries leave her lips, biting back the blissful screams she felt building up inside her, just dying to be let out, but refusing to let herself get too carried away and end up waking up their young daughter. Gripping on to the bed sheets tighter as she could already feel her climax starting to build back up in her lower abdomen, and feeling glad that instead of being left unsatisfied the pressure at her core was continuing to keep building and building until Mei felt like she would be getting really close rather soon.

"Yuzu...mmm...that's good...ahhh...Yuzu..."

The blonde just opening one eye and smiling as Mei's moans of absolute pleasure were like sweet music to her ears that she had really missed hearing. Thrusting her tongue deeper inside of the younger girl's entrance as she was soon getting the feeling that Mei was getting very close to reaching her limit since she could feel Mei's walls tightening and clamping down on her tongue after every deep thrust, making it obvious that she likely wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

However as Mei felt like she was getting closer and closer to reaching her climax she seemed to suddenly think of something and widened her eyes, sighing as she rested a hand on top of Yuzu's head and called to her, causing her to pause and lift her head. The younger girl obviously seeming to have gotten her attention as the blonde just looked back to Mei with a curious expression, clearly wondering why she had made her stop at the moment.

"Wait Yuzu I..."

"What is it...you're not enjoying this, are you?"

Yuzu asked with a bit of a nervous look, wondering if maybe she was again leaving Mei unsatisfied and instead just teasing her by accident since maybe she was being too tender with her thrusts, but she was sure she was being rougher now just like Mei had asked of her. Mei just shaking her head slowly as she let go of the bed sheets with one hand and cupped Yuzu's chin, bringing her to be leaning over her as she kissed her lips lightly, pulling away slightly and not giving the blonde the chance to kiss her back before she simply just stroked Yuzu's cheek softly and smiled to her.

"That's not it...Yuzu...I don't want to come just yet...I want to come...with you,"

She whispered with a deep blush staining her cheeks and ears, as she caused Yuzu to just widen her eyes and look slightly taken aback. Wanting to just agree right away but then her thoughts seeming to stop her and make her pause as she now had a nervous expression on her face, and caused Mei to stare back at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I...I just want to make sure...I mean I've been taking birth control since you became pregnant with Maiya, so now...you're taking it too right?" Yuzu questioned with an anxious expression, lowering her tone and turning her head away as she knew the last thing they needed right now was the possibility of them having another baby. Mei however simply just softening her expression and nodding her head, letting Yuzu know that getting pregnant again was the last thing she wanted to happen at this point in their lives, so was sure to take precautions as well as the blonde had been.

"Yuzu you don't have to worry, I've been taking birth control pretty much since the day after Maiya was born,"

The younger girl stated as she turned Yuzu's head to look back to her again, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and chuckle slightly before they kissed again, this one filled with a bit more passion as they their tongues battled for dominance while Mei soon slipped Yuzu's damp panties off and positioned herself so that her legs were now overlapping the elder's.

Their bedroom soon becoming filled with both Mei and Yuzu's heavy pants and slight moans of pleasure as they sat on their bed thrusting against each other over and over again, holding tightly on to the other's hands, interlocking their fingers as they could feel their soaked slits rubbing against one another, while their swollen clits would kiss with every thrust causing them to tremble all over and bite back their screams, holding the other close as they knew neither of them would last for very long at this rate.

"Yuzu...Ahhh...Yuzu..."

"Mei...Ah...Ahhh...Mei...Ahhh..."

The two lovers moaning out each other's names as they both increased their speed a little, trying to match one another, but soon finding that they were just overwhelming the other more and more with each and every thrust. Knowing that this was causing their climaxes to begin quickly building up, which is exactly what they felt they needed as they would both doubled their efforts, thrusting harder and closing the tiny gap between them so that their lips would muffle out their moans of release.

Both of them soon enough being on the very edge, as they eventually felt like they couldn't take it anymore, not being able to hold back at all, as it was only a matter of a few more mere moments before they buckled their hips, and could feel their toes curling and digging into the bed sheets. Their loud moans of pleasure luckily being muffled by their deep kiss, while they rolled their slits into one another still, riding out their shared orgasm, until they finally collapsed onto the bed and held each other close, not letting go of the other's hands as Mei lay on top of Yuzu now.

The two of them panting heavily, trying to get air back into their lungs as a sweet feeling of relief washed over them, as soon enough they both sighed deeply, recovering and coming down from their high together. Mei being the first to catch her breath as she gazed down to Yuzu and kissed her forehead softly, while the blonde just caught her breath eventually as well and just smiled back up to the younger girl, reaching a hand up and stroking her cheek gently.

"I love you Mei," she whispered out, as Mei just closed her eyes and nuzzled into the blonde's tender touch in response, kissing the palm of her hand a moment later.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

She replied with a smile as she opened her lavender eyes again and leaned down to press her lips to Yuzu's, kissing her lovingly while the blonde held her close, feeling the younger girl cuddling into her embrace more and truly felt like she could easily just melt and get lost in this blissful moment between them right now.

However the sudden loud cries of their young daughter caused the blonde to pause and break their deep kiss, both of them sighing heavily as Mei sat back up on top of Yuzu, glancing over to their wailing daughter and gave the elder girl one more light kiss on her forehead, before she just ran a hand through her long, untidy hair and got up from the bed, walking over to Maiya's yellow cot a moment later.

"I had a feeling we'd end up waking her up sooner or later,"

The younger girl thought out loud as she slowly picked up their crying daughter and began trying to settle her back down, while Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously when Mei glanced back to her, knowing that it was going to be inevitable that Maiya would soon wake up no matter how quiet they might have been, and had a feeling their little daughter would likely interrupt them anyway.

Yuzu slowly sitting up on the bed as she smiled, looking over to Mei soothing their weeping daughter while she still whimpered slightly, seeming like she definitely wanted something rather than just being upset that she had been woken up at this point. Soon reaching her little hands up towards her birth Mother, causing her to widen her eyes and get the message after only a few moments of thinking it seemed.

"Is she okay?" the blonde asked as she noticed that Mei seemed to have a better idea for just why their daughter was crying, other than the reason just being she was woken up from her peaceful nap. Mei just turning back to Yuzu with a softened expression and a simple nod in return.

"I think she's just a bit hungry,"

She stated as she could easily see the familiar signs little Maiya was showing her meaning that she was feeling a bit peckish, noticing her daughter's pouting bottom lip and so just let a small smile from on her own lips and lifted the infant up a bit so that she could nurse comfortably, causing Maiya to quiet down almost instantly and happily start to suckle on Mei's nipple, clearly glad that she got to be fed right away and didn't have to wait at all this time.

Yuzu's emerald eyes going slightly wide as she looked to her beloved fiancée standing completely naked by their daughter's cot, while she nursed little Maiya, holding the infant close to her bare chest, smiling, as she slowly rocked her so that she would hopefully settle down soon enough. Seeing this seeming to cause the blonde to frown a bit, and almost look like she was pouting at the moment, glancing to their nursing daughter with a somewhat displeased expression at the moment. Mei noticing this as she looked back to the blonde, and it causing her to raise her eyebrow slightly in a questioning way, catching Yuzu's attention a moment later.

"What's that look for Yuzu?"

"Huh? Oh nothing..." the elder girl just slightly glancing away from Maiya, as she shook her head and lowered her tone, just causing Mei to look more suspicious of her, seeming to already have an idea of what the blonde was possibly feeling right now.

"Really Yuzu? You're not actually getting jealous over your own daughter right now, are you?"

Mei asked causing the blonde to quickly look back to her and shake her head once again but much more frantically this time as she pushed the reminder of what Matsuri had said to her about possibly asking Mei to let her fed off her like a baby a few weeks ago to the very back of her mind, hoping that she would just forget about it, knowing that Mei really loved her just as much as she loved their adorable daughter.

"O-of course not, there's no way that I would need to be jealous of Maiya-chan, she's our daughter after all, so I'm not even sure why you would assume something like that Mei, there's just no way that I would ever have such feelings towards our little baby..." Yuzu trailed off as she spoke in a rushed tone, causing Mei to just roll her eyes and nod in response to the blonde.

Coming to sit back down beside her on the bed once Maiya was full and luckily seemed content with just being held over her birth Mother's shoulder, having Mei patting her back softly as she nuzzled into her neck, loving the warmth of Mei's body-heat embracing her close, while Yuzu chuckled nervously glancing away from the younger girl and blushing slightly.

Before she simply just distracted Mei and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly and pecking her on the cheek as she just sighed deeply and smiled back to Yuzu in return, the loving family of three staying like that cuddling each other close until the blonde's Mother soon returned home, meaning that the young couple had to quickly get washed and dressed so that they could all have their dinner together once Ms Okogi had made it.

...

Yuzu deciding that she would give Mei a bit of a break and would take care of Maiya by herself for a good couple of hours the next morning after they had all had their breakfast, while leaving the younger girl to hopefully make more progress with her online classes, as it luckily seemed like she was able to focus a lot more since she didn't have to worry about tending to little Maiya like she did yesterday while Yuzu was at work.

However when the blonde said she would take care of their daughter by herself for her, Mei didn't realise that the two would still be in the same room as her, meaning that she hadn't really been left in peace like she had hoped she would be. As Mei was now sitting on the sofa in the lounge with her laptop resting on the coffee table in front of her, and Yuzu was playing with Maiya down on the lounge floor at the moment, lying down on her stomach Yuzu mimicked the wiggling infant as she seemed to be encouraging her to move around more and become more mobile, even though she was still a bit too young for that just yet.

Mei still trying to concentrate on the screen in front of her as she sat typing away and throwing herself into her work, while Yuzu was still lying on the floor making a gesture with a her hands signalling for Maiya to come to her, as the infant just stared back to her with a curious gaze in response.

"Come on Maiya-chan crawl to your Mama Yuzu, I know you can do it,"

The blonde said in a cheerful tone, trying to encourage their young daughter into learning how to crawl, however Maiya just looked confused, clearly not understanding what her blonde Mother was going on about, and so just turned to look to Mei, but when seeing that she wasn't really paying much attention to them at the moment, she simply looked back to Yuzu and reached her arms out obviously asking to be picked up from the floor, and pouting when she saw her blonde Mother just shake her head instead.

"If you want me to pick you up, then you'll just have to keep trying and crawl to me,"

She stated, sitting up and folding her arms across her chest, causing little Maiya to just look confused again, before her bottom lip began to giver slightly when she realised that her blonde Mother wasn't going to pick her up like she clearly wanted at the moment, and so seemed as if she might start crying. Leading Yuzu to widen her eyes and soften her expression, quickly apologizing to her daughter and picking her up, cuddling her close as she felt bad for almost making Maiya cry, while the infant just happily nuzzled her back, looking cheerful once again now that she had successfully gotten her way.

"You know she's only a couple of months old, she can't even sit up by herself yet, so don't expect her to suddenly start crawling just because you're telling her to do so," Mei caught the blonde's attention as she took her focus off her screen, keeping her fingers still for a couple of moments and instead glanced to Yuzu, causing her to look back to her and smile nervously in response.

"Well she might be a really fast learner, after all watch this,"

Yuzu explained as she sat little Maiya on her lap, her stomach supporting the infant's back, before she seemed to be trying to show Mei something new their daughter had learnt, while the younger girl just propped herself up on her elbow and raised her eyebrow, waiting to see just what the blonde was planning to show her right now.

"Maiya-chan!"

The blonde called in a cheerful voice, causing Maiya to slightly lift her head and look up to her Mother as Yuzu just stroked her short hair, and smiled back to Mei a moment later, "See she already knows what her name is," she simply stated, while the younger girl just rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"You do realise that she's actually just responding to the sound of your voice right?" Mei pointed out, causing Yuzu to frown slightly figuring she should have guessed that, since she knew Maiya would respond to other words and not just her name, but it seemed she was determined to believe that their daughter could be a 'fast learner' as she called it.

"Then how about the fact that she can laugh already?"

"Those are only small chuckles, plus I think that's just because Maiya happens to be quite the cheerful baby, remember she was smiling at everybody from the day she was born," Mei explained as she seemed to have gotten distracted from her work by now, while Yuzu just frowned again turning her gaze into more of a stern one in return, Maiya just reaching her arms out towards her birth Mother, giggling almost as if to prove Mei's point and causing Yuzu to look down to their daughter and ruffled her short hair a little, as she loved to hear that small chuckle of her's, knowing that Mei was right and she really should be more focused on just playing with the infant at this age rather than trying to teach her anything at all since she was only a couple of months old and was still too young to be learning all that much just yet.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing your work, and not talking to me right now," Yuzu said after a slight sigh, giving the younger girl a bit of a sceptical expression, causing Mei to just look back to her with a blank gaze and let a cold stare cover her eyes at the moment, making the blonde sink back a little and seem nervous now.

"And I thought when you said you would take care of Maiya so that I could get on with my work, you meant you were going to be in another room, and not in here distracting me right now," the younger girl shot back as she narrowed her eyebrows and caused the blonde to nervously chuckle in response, slowly turning away from Mei and seeming to be searching for something to change the subject with, before her eyes soon widened to the sound of someone knocking on their front door, luckily saving Yuzu as she quickly got up from the floor, while still holding little Maiya in her arms.

"Oh I'll get that, you stay here and keep doing your work okay Mei?"

She spoke in quite the rushed tone as she gave a nervous smile to Mei, before she quickly left to go and answer the door, taking Maiya along with her and leaving the younger girl in peace for a bit, while she just rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged her shoulders, figuring that she might as well get back to work like Yuzu had said, as she began typing away once again, her intent gaze fixed on the screen.

However soon finding out that she wouldn't be able to stay focused for very long at all, since as soon as Yuzu answered the door and saw who had come to visit them she instantly invited them inside and quickly led them into the lounge, causing Mei to be drawn away from her work once again, looking up to now widen her eyes as she saw Harumi and Matsuri standing beside her fiancée, and turned to Yuzu with a wondering gaze.

"Why are Matsuri and Taniguchi-san here?" she questioned, as it seemed like the other two were just as curious as her as to just what was going on right now, all three of them looking to the blonde clearly waiting for her to explain, while she just smiled back to them staying silent for a few moments for some reason unknown to all of them.

"That's actually what we would like to know as well, Yuzu called earlier and asked us to come here, but she hasn't really explained to us at all just why she wanted us here," Harumi added as Matsuri just nodded in agreement while they all still looked to the blonde for some sort of explanation. Yuzu simply smiling for a moment before she finally gave them the answer they were all waiting for.

"Well I know you two have been asking about mine and Mei's wedding for a while now, and we have been thinking and talking about our plans quite a bit since bringing Maiya home, so...I was thinking that maybe you two could look over one of the invitations we've been working on," the blonde suggested with a cheerful smile, causing Mei to just sigh, understanding what Yuzu was likely planning at the moment and so just decided to go back to typing, while the other two glanced to each other and then looked back to Yuzu with slightly taken aback expressions.

"You're already working on the invitations? But you haven't even sent out your 'Save the dates' yet though," Matsuri pointed out as both her and Harumi seemed somewhat confused, but also clearly interested to hear more at this point.

"Well that's because we haven't decided on the exact date just yet, and to be honest there's not that much we can put on these invitations since we still have a lot to sort out, but...I can tell you that we do have a venue at least," Yuzu explaining as she lifted Maiya to be held over her shoulder now, the infant simply being content with sucking on her little knuckles, while the blonde reached into her back pocket with her free hand and took out a rather small piece of paper, handing it to Harumi for both her and Matsuri to take a look at.

"Well that's good, where is it?"

The brunette asked as both her and Matsuri were now eager to hear more on the subject, while Yuzu just gestured for the other couple to have a look at the invitation in Harumi's hand, smiling to them still, as she soon glanced to Mei and could see the younger girl just look back to her with a knowing gaze before turning her attention back onto the screen of her laptop again.

"See for yourselves,"

Yuzu simply replied, causing the other two to look to the invitation they had just been handed, seeing that it was only slight decorated, and like the blonde had said there really wasn't that much information to read just yet. However once they both saw just where the wedding would be held their eyes went wide as they glanced to each other, reading over the invitation again just to make sure and then looked back to Yuzu and Mei definitely seeming surprised at the moment.

The both of them seeming a little speechless as first, as they weren't exactly sure what to say, but that only lasting for a few mere moments as Harumi soon spoke up, and Matsuri doing the same not long afterwards, "Are you two serious about this?" the brunette questioned as she looked over where exactly the venue was, while Yuzu simply just nodded to her in reply.

"You're getting married in Vegas?" Matsuri asked as her eyes lit up when the blonde nodded again, causing the younger girl to happily cheer loudly, while Yuzu and Harumi just chuckled slightly in response to the high schooler's sudden excitement.

"But why did you decide on Vegas?" Harumi still seeming like she needed more details, as she wasn't excited as her girlfriend obviously was as the moment. Thee brunette looking to Yuzu and waiting for an answer once again, causing the blonde to just shrug her shoulders a little.

"Well we thought about it for a while, it's still going to be quite the small and simple wedding, but we both thought it would be quite interesting to go to somewhere like Vegas, after all I haven't really travelled before and would like to try it, plus once we told Mei's Dad and my Mom about it they both were so excited they wouldn't let us not accept their help in chipping in to find a place to rent in Vegas," she explained as it seemed like she was possibly leaving something out as she smiled nervously, causing Harumi to raise her eyebrow slightly before Mei chimed in and caught all of their attention now.

"Yuzu also really wanted to go as well, and she's been dying to tell you two since we decided on it," she added with a blank expression pausing on her work for a few moments, as Yuzu looked back to her and frowned slightly, before she nervously turned back to the other two, while Matsuri was clearly still overjoyed and Harumi just rolled her eyes with a smile to the blonde in response.

"You're as bad as Matsuri, Yuzucchi,"

She sighed with a slight shake of her head, chuckling when Yuzu just shrugged to her, smiling nervously still. Before Matsuri cheered again, coming closer to the blonde and catching the attention of little Maiya, while she just gazed back to her with a wondering stare, clearly having no idea what she was so excited about at the moment.

"Are you excited Maiya-chan, we're all going to Vegas!" she cheered, smiling to the infant and taking hold of her hands, squeezing them gently, causing Maiya to respond with her joyful smile and her happy little giggle that almost seemed like she was agreeing with Matsuri, even though she clearly still had no clue as to what was going on right now.

Mei having stopped working as she looked to the others, the three of them all soon beginning to talk more about the wedding and what other plans the engaged couple had been thinking and talking about, while it seemed like her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts at the moment instead of what was on her screen.

Being lost in her mind for some time until she soon heard Yuzu calling to her and trying to get her attention, causing her to quickly shake her head, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being, it not looking like she again was going to get much further with her online classes as she joined in with the others conservation knowing there would be no hope of her getting anymore work done while their excited 'guests' were still here with them for the time being.

...

Harumi and Matsuri leaving later in the afternoon and luckily Yuzu offering to take care of Maiya by herself and in their bedroom this time, so that Mei was finally left alone to catch up on her online classes like she had wanted to do for the past two days.

The younger girl having a couple of hours to herself meaning that she was able to get her focus back and by the time that Yuzu's Mother had returned home from her work in the early evening, as she was busy getting started on making dinner in the kitchen at the moment. Mei had completed most of what she wanted to get finished, that fact causing a heavy weight to be lifted off her shoulders now as she stretched and pushed her laptop away from her deciding that she had done enough and deserved a bit of a break at this point.

Sitting back and sighing slightly as she let her mind wander a little, causing her thoughts from earlier when Harumi and Matsuri had dropped by to come around to the front of her mind again, and making her frown when she focused on those thoughts knowing that they would no doubt keep bothering her if she just decided to leave them be, so guessing she might as well deal with them nodding to herself, before she was brought out of her thinking by Yuzu walking into the lounge and catching her attention a moment later.

"Hey Mei...are you done with your work?" she asked nervously with a slight hopeful gaze in her eyes, it seeming like she just might be planning something as her arms were being held behind her back like she was trying to hide something from the younger girl, causing Mei to look back to her with a curious expression.

"Pretty much, why?"

"Well...I've got a bit of a surprise for you,"

The blonde simply stated her voice being in a bit of a low tone, as Mei was going to question just what Yuzu was planning about right now, but instead paused as she thought about what had been on her mind since Harumi and Matsuri had visited them earlier, seeming like she was hesitating for a little while, biting her bottom lip before she caused the elder girl to look back to her with a questioning gaze in response.

"Wait Yuzu...I...I..." Mei paused as she shook her head, and caused Yuzu to just raise her eyebrow slightly; forgetting what she had come in here for as she seemed more interested in what the younger girl was trying to tell her right now.

"What is it Mei?" she asked, coming to sit down beside Mei on the sofa and resting a comforting hand over her's so to let her know that she was here for her, as she could see she was definitely struggling with something at the moment and so just waited for Mei to tell her what was troubling her.

Mei just taking a deep breath and staying silent for a few moments, seeming like she was collecting her thoughts before she just nodded to herself and looked back to Yuzu with a more serious expression now, "Yuzu...are you sure you're okay with our wedding being all 'small and simple'? B-because...it doesn't have to be like that," she finally coming out with what she wanted to say, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and seem a bit confused, it not looking like she needed to think about her answer for very long, answering the younger girl soon afterwards.

"Of course I'm okay with it, I wanted our wedding to be a small and simple one as well remember? What made you think I wouldn't be okay about it?"

"Well...you wouldn't tell me right away that you wanted to have the wedding in Vegas, so it made me think that maybe you were having second thoughts or holding back on other decisions as well..." Mei trailing off a little in a lowered tone, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and realise what kind of thoughts the younger girl must have been worrying about without her knowing until this point. As she soon just softened her expression and smiled to Mei, giving her hand a squeeze and encouraged her to look back to her in response.

"Mei, I'm sorry that I've been making you worry with how I just can't make up my own mind sometimes, but...listen no matter how big or small our wedding might be, I really just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she stated with a reassuring smile, causing Mei to widen her eyes and look taken aback for a few moments, before she soon just sighed with relief and nodded back to the blonde, feeling a little foolish that she had been quite troubled by something like this, when it was obvious that she didn't need to be.

"Neither can I," she replied as she let a small smile form on her lips, giving Yuzu's hand a tight squeeze, while the blonde just wrapped her free arm around her and embraced her tightly, kissing her on the forehead lightly as Mei just nuzzled into her chest.

"And don't you worry, we're going to have the best wedding ever, I'll make sure of it!" Yuzu added as she punched the air proudly, and caused Mei to just smile a little and nod in reply. The two of them staying there hugging each other for a while in complete silence, until the younger girl soon wiped away the slight tears she felt welling up in her eyes and broke the quiet, causing Yuzu to look back to her with a wondering expression.

"So what's this 'surprise' that you said you had for me?"

She asked as she pulled away from the hug a little, and caused Yuzu to look a bit confused for a moment, looking like she was trying to figure out just what Mei was talking about, thinking to herself it seemed before she soon widened her eyes and remembered what she had come in here for in the first place.

"Huh? Oh right, come with me,"

Yuzu quickly jumping up from the sofa and leading Mei to their bedroom by the hand, causing the younger girl to seem curious again as the blonde let go of her hand once they were in their bedroom, gesturing towards their daughter's cot and nodding to her with another reassuring smile, Mei getting the message that Yuzu wanted her to go up to where Maiya lay at the moment.

The younger girl looking into the cot wondering just what the blonde wanted her to see, and her eyes going wide as soon as she glanced down to their little daughter, a slight blush starting to spread across her cheeks as she looked to see their sweet baby girl dressed in a comfy and very soft looking light brown bear baby grow. Maiya just showing her small smile as she reached her arms up, clearly wanting to be picked up, while Mei just seemed speechless for a few moments, leaning down to pick their daughter up and held her close to her chest, liking how soft the bear-shaped baby grow felt against her body and causing her to hold Maiya tighter.

"W-when did you get this?" Mei asked in a bit of a stuttered voice, as she almost couldn't believe how cute their precious daughter looked while being dressed like a little bear cub, cuddling Maiya closer to her as she just nuzzled happily into her neck, loving the attention she was getting from her birth Mother as she always did.

"Mom brought it a few days ago after she had seen it in a shop window on her way back from work, and thought it would be perfect for Maiya-chan. So...do you like it?" Yuzu explained, before asking a question she already felt she knew the answer to, as Mei just nodded her head rather quickly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes once again, as she couldn't help but smile blissfully.

"It looks adorable on her,"

She stated looking to their beautiful daughter, stroking the back of her head and caressing the little fluffy bear ears that were on top of the hood of the baby grow, while Yuzu came to wrap her arms around Mei and hugged her close, glad to see that she loved the bear baby grow just as much as she thought she would.

"That's good, but...do you know what would look even cuter on her?" the blonde whispered into her ear, causing Mei to just shake her head slowly, thinking that she honestly couldn't imagine Maiya looking anymore adorable than she was right now, as she turned back to Yuzu, waiting to hear her reply as it seemed she might just prove her wrong with how she answered a moment later.

"A little flower girl dress," she simply said with a smile, causing Mei to look back to her with wide eyes once again, going silent for a little while, before she let another smile form on her lips and agreed with the blonde it seemed.

"I think so too,"

She replied as she rested her head in the crook of Yuzu's neck, sighing slightly and kissing Maiya on the top of her head, causing her to giggle slightly, while the blonde held Mei close and pecked her forehead lightly, as they stayed like that embracing one another tightly for a while. Both Mei and Yuzu feeling like they just couldn't wait for the day when they would finally tie the knot and promise to spend the rest of their lives together, although the two already knowing that their lives were perfect just as they were right at this very moment with the three of them as their little family.


	41. Being There To Pick Her Back Up

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a few weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

A gentle sigh left Ms Okogi's lips as she stood behind the kitchen counter, currently meant to be washing and drying all the dirty dishes from breakfast; however at the moment she more or less was just staring off into space as the morning had long since passed and the early afternoon had just started to approach.

The dark haired woman held a soapy plate in her hands that she had been in the middle of scrubbing clean, but had stopped to think to herself it seemed, as she stood occasionally glancing to the front door looking like she was waiting for someone to enter through it, having been waiting for almost an hour and a half for her blonde daughter to return home along with her beloved fiancée and their adorable little daughter.

Ms Okogi knowing she should be getting on with what she needed to do, but it seemed that her mind was clearly preoccupied by other thoughts at the moment, meaning that she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to stay focused until the worries that were troubling her would go away and not bother her anymore, but soon taking the fact into account that she might just be waiting for quite a while yet since she knew the others would most likely not be back for a while just yet.

However being surprised to hear the sound of the front door being opened a couple of moments later, followed by the unmistakable voices of her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law chatting away to each other, causing the elder woman to rather quickly finish cleaning the plate she had started on, dried it and put it away. Before turning and making her way out of the kitchen to go and welcome Yuzu, Mei and little Maiya back home, feeling pleasantly relieved that they had all ended up returning home earlier then what they had originally said as it meant that she would no longer have to try and keep herself busy while waiting around for them all anymore.

"So how did Maiya's check up go?" the elder woman asked once Yuzu and Mei had greeted her in response and they were all walking into the kitchen and dining area now, the blonde passing little Maiya over to her Grandmother as the infant cheerfully smiled up to her, clearly glad to be back home it would seem.

"It went rather well, the Doctor didn't seem to be worried about anything at all, she was just glad that she is feeding okay, sleeping a lot better than before and that she is reaching most, if not all of her milestones on time or even earlier than expected," Mei explained as she softened her expression when looking to her happy daughter, feeling grateful that there was nothing to worry about for the time being and at the moment the Doctor was pleased with how little Maiya was developing so far.

"That's good to hear, and how was Maiya-chan through it all?"

Ms Okogi smiled clearly feeling glad that the check up had gone well, and was happy to see Maiya being her regular cheery self after it all, since going to the Doctor's for a check up wasn't really an experience she had gotten used to just yet, however that fact not seeming to upset her luckily enough.

"To be honest Maiya coped really well with it all..."

Mei stated causing the elder woman to look back to her with a nod, guessing she shouldn't be surprised since Maiya was such a cheerful little baby, and would often warm up to strangers easily, however the dark haired girl soon pausing as she glanced to the blonde standing beside her while she just seemed glad to be back home finally.

"Actually I would say Yuzu here was more nervous than Maiya was," the younger girl folding her arms and raising her eyebrow slightly to her fiancée, causing Yuzu to nervously smile and look a little embarrassed while her Mother just wore a curious expression, taking her attention off of the infant in her arms for the moment.

"Well can you really blame me, the Doctor did give her three shots after all, and little Maiya-chan only cried once through it all, you're such a brave girl aren't you," Yuzu stated smiling to her daughter and tickling her, causing Maiya to giggle happily back to her blonde Mother, while it seemed she had succeeded in directing the other two's attention off of her and back on to the cheerful infant still being held by her Grandmother.

While Mei just rolled her eyes slightly, letting her lips form into a small smile as she watched Yuzu continuing to make their precious daughter smile and giggle, obviously glad over the fact that luckily she wouldn't have to keep wondering if the two of them were 'doing anything wrong' with raising Maiya for now at least until the time came for her next check up at the Doctor's.

Soon the dark haired girl having little Maiya passed on to her so that she could go and feed her in the lounge for a bit, while Yuzu stood in the kitchen along with her Mother still, helping her with the last of the dishes from this morning so that everything would be out of the way and ready for them to make lunch in about an hour or so.

Mei giving out a soft sigh as she sat on the sofa in the lounge, holding little Maiya close to her while the infant happily nursed until her belly was full, her Mother stroking her short dark hair, and smiling slightly, patting Maiya's back and watching as her bright emerald eyes began to close slowly, meaning that she would likely be sound asleep soon enough.

...

Once all of them had eaten some lunch together Mei had decided to see if she could get some more of her online classes done, so that she would finally be caught up with everything and wouldn't have to worry about being behind at all anymore.

Now sitting on her and Yuzu's bed with her laptop in front of her, along with little Maiya lying beside her and seeming to be content with just entertaining herself by sucking on her knuckles and squirming around on her stomach, looking as if she was trying to teach herself how to roll over at this point, which Mei just glanced over and sighed at with a softened expression feeling that she kind of just wanted to watch her daughter being the small bundle of joy that she was instead of doing her work right at this moment.

However the sound of the bedroom door opening caught her attention, causing Mei to turn her head, seeing Yuzu enter the room and smile to her kindly, while the younger girl just looked back to her with a questioning gaze, clearly wondering just what she had come to disturb her for.

"Hey Mei, I know you're busy and all with your online classes, and since both Mom and I have the day off from work today, we could take care of Maiya-chan for you...just so that you can have some peace and quiet," the blonde suggested with a bit of a nervous smile, hoping that Mei would still allow her to try and take care of Maiya again, after the usual past results of letting her take care of their daughter by herself was that Mei would be even more distracted than before. So Yuzu thinking that if she got her Mother to help out as well the younger girl might just agree and let her do as she had suggested, since she did want to give Mei a bit of time to herself after having spent all morning with Maiya and her.

But surprisingly Mei just looked to little Maiya again and shook her head back to Yuzu a moment later in response realising that she didn't really want to be apart from their daughter right now, and would much rather Maiya stay with her for a bit longer at least, "No that's okay, she's been fed already, had a quick nap when we were all having our lunch, and I changed her diaper just a few minutes ago, so I think I'll be fine with her staying with me for a little while longer," she simply explained with a softened expression, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and look slightly taken aback in return.

"Are you sure?"

Yuzu asked as she clearly didn't expect Mei to deny her offer, but could see that right at this moment the younger girl didn't seem all that bothered by having their daughter in the same room as her while she was working, after all little Maiya had pretty much had all her needs tended to, so it was very likely that she wouldn't be wanting attention all that much for the time being just as long as someone was close by to hold and cuddle her when she wanted then she probably wouldn't be all that big of a handful really.

"I'm sure,"

Mei simply replied to Yuzu with a reassuring nod and a small smile, causing the blonde to seem a little unsure for a few moments more, before she just sighed and smiled when seeing their precious daughter just content with still trying to learn how to roll over all by herself, and guessed there wasn't much point of her taking Maiya off of Mei's hands when it was already obvious that she really didn't need to this time, and so she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded back to the younger girl.

"Okay, but you'll call if you do need help at all right?" she smiled nervously, while causing Mei to just roll her eyes slightly back to her.

Mei just answering with another nod, before she made a 'shooing' gesture with her hand, basically just signalling for the blonde to leave them be and stop disturbing her work like she was currently doing. Yuzu sighing a little as she decided to do as Mei had said and left the bedroom closing the door behind her leaving her fiancée and daughter alone together for now, while she just came walking into the kitchen and dining area, wondering how else she could spend her day off from work if Mei and Maiya didn't need her right as this moment.

Seeing her Mother just finishing up on cleaning the kitchen causing the blonde to perk up a little as she walked up to the elder woman and caught her attention now, while she looked to her daughter with a polite smile and stopped what she was doing at the moment, "Is something bothering you Yuzu?" she asked seeing that Yuzu had a bit of a troubled expression on her face, not knowing that in truth she just wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself since she didn't want to go disturbing Mei again, and knew it was better to just leave her to it when she had made up her mind, but that meant that she would have to keep herself busy in some other way until Mei was done with her work and they could all spend some time together later on.

"No, not really. I mean I was planning on taking care of Maiya-chan for Mei while she was getting her work done, but...she said she didn't mind Maiya staying with her for now, so...is there anything I could help you out with for the time being until Mei's work is finished?" the blonde explained with a bit of a nervous smile, causing her Mother to raise an eyebrow slightly in response, clearly seeing that Yuzu was basically just trying to pass the time until she could spend some time with Mei and their daughter, and so simply shrugged her shoulders guessing she could use her daughter's help for at least a little while.

"Well there are some errands that I need to get done, you could come along if you want," the elder woman suggested with a softened smile when seeing the blonde happily just nod back to her in response, as she definitely seemed like she was up for a little outing to keep her entertained for now.

"Sure thing, I'll just go and tell Mei that we'll both be going out for a bit and if she needs us she can just..." Yuzu agreeing cheerfully to her Mother's offer, but pausing a moment later when both her and Ms Okogi heard a rather quiet 'thud' come from another room, followed by the familiar cries of little Maiya causing them to look more alert, glancing to each other with concerned expressions for a couple of moments before they quickly left to go and see what had caused that faint 'thud' as well as what had made Maiya start crying all of a sudden.

The two quickly coming rushing through the hallway and into Mei and Yuzu's bedroom, as that was where they were hearing Maiya's crying coming from at the moment, both of them entering the room and widening their eyes as they now saw that Mei had left her laptop still open on the bed, while she was kneeling on the floor and holding the sobbing infant close to her chest, her head hanging and her teeth gritted together as she stroked Maiya's short hair gently, causing Yuzu and her Mother to look a little confused as to what had just happened in here.

"Are you okay Mei?" the blonde asked as she and her Mother looked to the dark haired girl with worried gazes, not knowing what to suspect while Mei soon bit her bottom lip, cursing herself before she turned to the other two and replied to Yuzu's question.

"I'm...I'm fine...but Maiya...I...I just took my eyes off her for a second...I thought she would be fine; she's only just three months old, and she hasn't learnt how to roll over by herself just yet...but...but I was wrong...she must have kicked her legs and rolled without me looking and...and she...she...fell," she explained in a very stuttering and low voice, her body trembling slightly as she still clutched on to Maiya tightly, while the infant's cries had quieted down and were just slight whimpers soon enough.

"Maiya fell off the bed? Is she alright- Yuzu questioned as she now looked more concerned, hoping that their daughter hadn't hurt herself too badly, however her Mother interrupting her by resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and causing her to turn back to her. The elder woman just shaking her head slowly, making Yuzu raise a confused eyebrow back to her in response, before she watched her Mother go walking over to Mei and came to kneel beside her now, while Yuzu just wondered what she was planning on doing at this moment.

"So Maiya-chan took a tumble, where did she hurt?" Ms Okogi's voice being calm and collected as she noticed how distressed Mei looked at the moment and so simply waited for her to compose herself a little and answer her when she felt she was ready to do so.

"She...hurt her head I think,"

Mei stated, hiding her worried expression behind her long hair, as her body would still shake every so often, clearly making it seem like she had been more shocked then Maiya about the whole ordeal as the infant was quiet now, contently just sucking on her knuckles and nuzzling into her Mother's chest enjoying the warmth she felt herself being wrapped in.

"Can I see?"

The elder woman looking to Mei with a softened and encouraging expression, causing her to lift her head slightly and glance back to her soon to be Mother-in-law, as she noticed just how wide and tear-filled Mei's eyes were at the moment. The dark haired girl just nodding slowly as she soon loosened her tight hold on Maiya and turned her around so that her Grandmother could see where she had hurt herself.

Ms Okogi widening her eyes a little as she could now see a small but quiet noticeable bump forming on Maiya's forehead where she must have landed on the floor, being glad that she had landed on the soft rug and not on the hard wooden flooring instead. The elder woman simply smiling a moment later as she saw Maiya happily just reaching out towards her, seeming to have completely forgotten about the fall she had had and just wanted to be held by her Grandma now.

"Aww it's only a little bump, she seems to be just fine to me,"

Ms Okogi trying to be reassuring at the moment, as she ruffled Maiya's hair and caused the infant to happily just giggle in return, causing Mei to stop trembling and loosen her hold again, but still seeming awfully anxious as she nervously just turned away from the elder woman and bit her bottom lip again, holding back the tears she felt welling up in her eyes, threatening to escape and stream down her cheeks.

"Here why don't you pass Maiya-chan to me for a moment and I can put some cold water on that bump for now, see if it will go down a little, I can also call the Doctor and see what advice they can offer, and Yuzu can stay with you in the meantime okay?" the elder woman suggested to Mei as she rested a caring hand on her shoulder, reassuring her with another softened smile, causing Mei to widen her eyes slightly and glance over to Yuzu who had been still watching from the other side of the bedroom, seeing that she needed to copy her Mother's approach to all this and act calmly just as she had since it was obvious that Maiya falling had really made Mei panic more than anyone else in the room.

Yuzu just softening her concerned expression and nodded to Mei with a small smile, causing the younger girl to sigh deeply and just nod back to the blonde's Mother, before she let go of Maiya and allowed for the elder woman to pick her up and hold her instead. Ms Okogi just smiling as she held Maiya over her shoulder, walking up to her daughter a moment later "She needs you right now," she whispered to the blonde, gesturing to Mei and making Yuzu realise that Mei needed her comfort in this sort of situation, turning away from her daughter and nodding to the dark haired girl before she left the bedroom to go and nurse the infant's wounded forehead, while Yuzu now came to sit beside Mei on the floor.

"Maiya must have given you quite the scare for a minute there,"

The blonde said as it just seemed like she was thinking out loud, while Mei just nervously nodded back in reply, wiping her eyes before she looked back to Yuzu with a quivering lip, causing her to feel sorry for the younger girl as she opened her arms out and smiled to Mei, signalling for her to come and sit closer to her.

Mei widening her eyes slightly as she felt like she couldn't hold back what she was feeling anymore, letting her tears stream down her cheeks as she moved closer to Yuzu and nuzzled into her chest, feeling the blonde wrap her arms around and hold her close, while she buried her head into the elder girl's shoulder and sobbed slightly, gripping tightly on to Yuzu's shirt as she soon found herself calming down and starting to relax in her fiancée's warm embrace.

"It's okay Mei; you heard my Mom, Maiya's going to be just fine, alright?" Yuzu tried to reassure Mei as she spoke in a calm voice, slowly rubbing the younger girl's back in a comforting way, kissing her lightly on top of her head, before she simply just rested her chin against her forehead and began to rock Mei back and forth.

Mei just slowly nodding in response as it was obvious that she was still very anxious and uneasy, but she had stopped crying and was now just letting herself be soothed by Yuzu's caring embrace, letting another heavy sigh leave her lips as she just heard Yuzu whispering 'It's alright Mei, I'm here for you' over and over again to her, while tracing small circles on her back slowly until she had calmed down and no longer needed comforting anymore.

...

After some time had passed and once Mei had calmed down, having gone back to working on her laptop again for now, Yuzu came walking into the kitchen and dining area seeing that her Mother was dapping Maiya's bumped forehead with some damp cotton wool, while the infant was squirming in her arms, clearly not really liking this at the moment and was glad when it was over, as she just smiled up to her Grandma, who just smiled back down to her and stroked her short hair softly.

"How is she doing?" Yuzu asked as she caught her Mother's attention and caused her to turn back to her, before she just smiled to the blonde with a reassuring nod in response to her question.

"I called the Doctor and explained what had happened, and she didn't seem to be too concerned, just saying that 'if Maiya does start acting unlike herself, or the bump on her head starts to cause her pain then we should call her back, but otherwise we shouldn't have to worry at all'. But she's as cheerful as ever, and the bump is even starting to go down already," the elder woman stated as she caused Yuzu to give out a sigh of relief, glad that Maiya's little injury hadn't caused her usual joyful mood to change at all.

"That's good, you really gave Mama Mei a scare there you know," the blonde turning her attention on to her daughter as she leaned down to meet her eye-level, causing Maiya to just look back to her with a wondering gaze, obviously not understanding what she was talking about and so just lifted her head slightly and gazed up to her Grandma again instead.

Ms Okogi just smiling to Maiya, as she looked to Yuzu a moment later and turned her attention back on to her own daughter now, "How is she?" she questioned with a bit of a concerned expression, the blonde knowing that her Mother was referring to Mei at the moment and just shrugged her shoulders a little, smiling nervously in reply.

"She's calmed down now at least, she was back to working on her laptop when I left her, but...I can tell she still feels uneasy about what happened," Yuzu explained as she hoped Mei wouldn't be too troubled by Maiya's fall and could still be able to focus on her work and other things. While the blonde's Mother just sighed with an understanding nod back to her daughter, having a feeling that it may take Mei a little more time to really get over what had just happened and not worry herself about it anymore.

The elder woman looking like she was thinking for a moment as she glanced down to Maiya again, who was now happily reaching out to her blonde Mother, clearly wanting to be held by her, and so just as Ms Okogi passed the infant back to Yuzu it seemed like an idea had popped into her mind, and caused her to catch the attention of her daughter again, while the blonde just looked back to her with a curious gaze a moment later.

"Well I got an idea, why don't we take Maiya-chan along with us while we go and run our errands, and Mei can come too if she wants to," the blonde's Mother suggested as she gave a reassuring smile to her daughter and caused her to just soften her expression and smile back to her.

"I think that's a good idea, I mean after this we could all use a bit of fresh air," Yuzu agreed as her Mother just nodded back to her, before the blonde turned on her heel, "I'll go and see if Mei wants to come along," she stated as she handed little Maiya back to her Grandma, left the kitchen and dining area, quickly making her way to her and Mei's bedroom while the elder woman just watched Yuzu go, glancing down to Maiya a moment later and stroking her cheek softly, causing the infant to cheerfully just smile back to up to her again.

Yuzu knocking on the bedroom door lightly as she slowly turned the handle, peeking her head round as she looked to see Mei on their bed still and called to her, catching her attention and causing the younger girl to lift her head up from looking at her laptop screen to focus on her now, wondering what the blonde wanted at the moment.

"Hey Mei, Mom called the Doctor and she said 'there shouldn't be anything for us to really worry about since Maiya is acting like her normal cheerful self', and so Mom I are going to run a few errands together and take Maiya along with us, do you maybe...want to come as well?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile, looking to Mei with almost pleading eyes, hoping that the younger girl would agree to have a break and come along with them, but that unfortunately not seeming to be the case as Mei just shook her head in response.

"No thank you, I still need to finish these last few online classes," she simply stated as she looked back to her screen and seemed to be focused on her work again, causing Yuzu to frown and try to reason with the younger girl as she spoke in a bit of a whiny voice, before she was quickly cut off.

"But Mei I think you-

"Yuzu, just go...I...I would like to be left alone for a bit,"

Mei sighed as she rolled her eyes a little, before she stopped what she was doing and just looked to Yuzu with a more serious expression now, causing her to gaze back to her with a bit of a concerned look, thinking she should try to persuade the younger girl to come along with them somehow, but knowing doing that would only make Mei mad as she knew once she had made up her mind there really wasn't any easy way of making her change it.

"Okay if you're sure, you'll call if you need us right?"

Yuzu questioned as she felt bad for leaving Mei on her own, but knew pushing her would only cause her to get angry and annoyed with her, plus maybe a bit of time by herself could be what she really needed at the moment to recover from what had happened with Maiya earlier. And so with a simple nod in reply from the younger girl Yuzu left Mei with a quick kiss goodbye before she left out of the bedroom door and went to go back into the kitchen and dining area where her Mother and Maiya were waiting for her.

Mei just watching the bedroom door close behind the blonde as she stopped typing and just thought back on what had happened a little earlier with Maiya, trying to just push the memory of hearing that sudden rather loud 'thud' followed by the cries of her young daughter to the back of her mind, but that not really seeming to work for her unfortunately. As she could soon feel tears starting to well up in her eyes again, however quickly wiping them away and throwing herself back into her work, determined to stay focused and not let her thoughts and worries get the better of her right now.

The dark haired girl finding that she was only able to get some of her work done and not all of it unfortunately, as her mind would keep reminding her about Maiya's fall off the bed, causing her to worry and stress knowing that in reality Maiya was probably fine just like the Doctor had said, and she should really stop thinking like this before it drove her crazy, but she couldn't help it no matter how much she tried she just couldn't shake these troubling thoughts it seemed.

...

Yuzu, her Mother and Maiya eventually returning home from their little errand run, having made it back just in time for dinner as Ms Okogi had began to get started on making a meal for the three of them pretty much as soon as they got back, and Yuzu did want to help her Mother with preparing it all but soon found that she wouldn't be able to as no matter what she tried Maiya just wouldn't settle, the infant constantly squirming, whimpering and fussing giving her blonde Mother the impression that she didn't want her at this moment. Causing Yuzu to guess that she must be hungry since she had exhausted every other option, after all she hadn't been fed for a good couple of hours now.

The blonde clearly seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere at this point and so quickly asked her Mother to take care of Maiya for her as she stopped making dinner for a few moments so she could watch over the infant, while Yuzu went to go and see Mei, hoping that she was done with her work for now meaning that she could feed their daughter without having to think about her online classes at the same time.

The blonde knocking on the bedroom door and calling out to her fiancée, waiting for a response, but after not getting one she turned the handle and peeked into the room, seeing Mei just how she had left her sitting on their double bed with her laptop resting in front of her, causing the blonde to let out a slight sigh, as she closed the door behind her and caught the attention of the younger girl, while she lifted her head and looked back to Yuzu, not focusing on her work for the moment.

"You're still not done with your work yet?" the blonde asked with a bit of a whining voice, feeling that Mei really should just let herself have a break and stop pushing herself to do so much work all the time.

"No unfortunately...it would seem that my mind is...preoccupied by other things at the moment I'm afraid," Mei confessed as she also sighed slightly, knowing she should just take a break from all this, but every time she pushed herself away from her work her mind would just revert back to thinking about how she had let Maiya get hurt earlier which she really didn't want to keep being reminded of, so she thought if she could keep distracting herself with her work than she wouldn't have to keep thinking about what had happened this afternoon with Maiya.

"Well...do you think you could take a little break? You see Maiya slept most of the time while we were running errands, and now she keeps fussing so I think she's hungry," Yuzu explained as she nervously looked to Mei, causing her to widen her eyes a little as she just seemed to be thinking for a moment or two, before she replied in quite the low tone.

"Maybe...I should work on starting to wean Maiya off my breast and get her drinking out of a bottle instead, after all you could feed her as well then Yuzu," she seemed to be thinking out loud at the moment, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and look taken aback, obviously not expecting that kind of answer from the younger girl as she quickly shook her head in response.

"But Mei...Maiya is just three months old, there's no rush to start thinking about starting her on a bottle instead of continuing to be breastfed. What's up with you Mei?" Yuzu questioned as she now came to sit beside her fiancée on the bed, seeing that there was clearly something troubling the younger girl that was most likely causing her to act the way she was currently. While Mei just tried to hide her nervous expression and turned away from the blonde, but just causing her to raise her eyebrow noticing that Mei was trying to avoid the question at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...well earlier you didn't want to come and run errands with us all, which I just thought was because you wanted to get on with your work, but now you don't want to feed Maiya, don't you want to hold and care for her?" Yuzu's voice raising a little as she clearly wanted to know just what was troubling Mei and wasn't going to stop questioning the younger girl until she finally came out with the truth.

And luckily that not seeming to take too long as Mei instantly closed her laptop and turned her complete focus on to Yuzu now, "Of course I do!" she raised her voice, turning back to Yuzu, looking like she had more to say, but stopped there as she hesitated and the blonde just shot back at her.

"Then why are you avoiding her like this?"

"I'm not avoiding her...I'm...I..." Mei paused as she let her voice lower to a whisper, sighing deeply as she just glanced away from Yuzu and gritted her teeth together before finishing her sentence, "I just don't want to see her get hurt again," she confessed, rubbing her arm nervously, while causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look surprised, only realising now that Mei must still be troubled by what had happened with Maiya earlier this afternoon.

"You mean you're still worrying about when Maiya fell off the bed earlier?"

"It was my fault that she got hurt, I...I should have been watching her more closely, I shouldn't have been focusing on my work so much when she was right next to me. If I had paid more attention to her then I would have seen her get close to the edge of the bed and would have been able to pick her up before she fell. I was the one that caused that bump on her head, if I had took more notice it wouldn't be there. I want...I want to protect Maiya...she's just so little and...I don't want to see her get hurt like that," Mei explained coming out with all that she had been worrying about since earlier this afternoon, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again, but not being able to stop them from streaming down her cheeks this time, as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes again, before she quickly moved closer to Mei and wrapped her in a tight hug, feeling the younger girl crying into her shoulder, while she grabbed on to Yuzu's shirt, letting sobs escape her lips.

The blonde just holding Mei close and hoping to soothe her cries by rubbing her back slowly, waiting for the younger girl to calm down before she said anything at all, only choosing to speck once Mei's cries had quieted down into just small whimpers now.

"Mei...what happened earlier wasn't your fault, it was an accident, so don't go blaming yourself like that. And I get that you want to protect Maiya I want to do the same...but we can't protect her from everything, we have to let her make her own mistakes as she grows, and if she does fall we can help and pick her back up, so that one day she won't need us to. She will soon learn to stand up and dust herself off without our help, Mei...Maiya is likely going to fall and hurt herself countless times as gets older we can't save her every single time, but we can help to pick her back up until the day comes when she can do it all by herself," Yuzu speaking in a calm and encouraging voice, causing Mei to widen her eyes and lift her head, looking back to the blonde with a taken aback expression, but despite all that Yuzu had just said to comfort and reassure her she still seemed a little anxious as she turned away from the elder girl again a few moments later.

"But...what if she gets hurt again? I mean I know she was fine this time, but what if the next time...she's not as lucky?" Mei asked as she was clearly still worrying for their young daughter, however like always Yuzu seemed to know just the right words to say to calm the younger girl's fears it seemed.

"Then we'll help her through it together, okay?"

Yuzu giving Mei a reassuring smile now, as she wiped away the tears still streaming down the younger girl's cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly, Mei looking like she had more to say in protest, but really she knew Yuzu was right, she couldn't control Maiya's life, stopping her from falling and getting hurt all the time, she could only help to be there for her to pick her back up along with Yuzu when she needed it.

The younger girl just letting out a deep sigh as she hung her head and nodded to Yuzu, knowing that if she kept thinking about all these 'what if's' and worrying thoughts than she would just end up driving herself crazy in the end, knowing she really shouldn't let her worries and fears get the best of her like this, collecting her thoughts and composing herself as she relaxed against Yuzu's chest and just felt he blonde nuzzle into her lovingly.

"And to think you were the one calling me out for being so worried about Maiya having to get shots this morning," the blonde joked as she smiled to Mei and caused her to widen her eyes again and chuckle slightly, rolling her eyes and just smiling back to Yuzu a moment later, while she just caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead lightly once again.

"Maiya's going to be just fine Mei; after all she's got us right?"

Yuzu stated as she was not only referring to just her and Mei, but also all the other people in Maiya's life that would be there in a heartbeat for her if and when she needed the help. The younger girl just letting a softened smile form on her lips as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and nodded back to the blonde.

"Yeah, thank you Yuzu,"

Mei simply agreed in a low voice as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Yuzu's hand, before the blonde smiled brightly and brought the younger girl into another tight hug, while the two of them stayed embracing each other for a few moments more and then soon pulled away slightly as Yuzu broke the blissful silence that had settled on them both.

"So are you going to come and feed Maiya now? Because I don't think my Mom can distract her for much longer," the blonde asked, with a bit of a nervous smile as Mei just chuckled again slightly, before she nodded back to Yuzu in reply, the blonde just smiling back to her and was glad that although Mei still would have her worries and fears about their precious daughter and her safety as would Yuzu all the same, but even so it seemed like the younger girl wasn't going to let them trouble her too much anymore, and was willing to move on and learn from them instead.


	42. The Times When She Has To Leave

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a few weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The evening seeming to be a quiet one tonight as Mei sat alone on her and Yuzu's double bed, thinking to herself and being propped up by her elbow, looking at her laptop screen while rubbing her forehead slightly and letting a small sigh escape her lips, it being obvious that something was on her mind at the moment and might just be troubling her a little by the look of the expression that she was wearing.

Although she did look clearly troubled by her thoughts she also seemed to be heavily focused on whatever it was that was going on inside her mind right now. However the dark haired girl's train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door being opened, and causing her to lift her head to see her blonde fiancée walk into the room, along with their little daughter fast asleep while being held in her caring arms.

The blonde raising her eyebrow to Mei slightly, causing the younger girl to just glance back to her screen and figured she would no doubt be getting a lecture from Yuzu once she had seen that laptop in front of her again at this time of the day.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anymore work today," she spoke in a questioning tone as she slowly walked over to Maiya's cot and laid her down, covering her little body with a soft, warm blanket, while the tired infant happily just snuggled into her comfy mattress, not seeming to be disturbed from her peaceful slumber luckily enough.

Mei just turning her attention away from the blonde as she went back to focusing on her laptop screen again, "I'm not," she simply replied, causing Yuzu to become more suspicious as she leaned her back against their daughter's cot and folded her arms, seeming to be waiting for a more detailed response from the younger girl. But since she wasn't getting one and Mei was basically just ignoring her at this point, she came to sit beside her fiancée on their bed, looking over her shoulder to see what Mei was so invested in at the moment.

"Then...what are you doing?"

She asked looking to the laptop screen, and seeing that Mei was indeed not working on her online classes like the blonde thought she most likely would be, instead what she saw was a home page for hotels that looked like they would often host weddings and receptions in their halls. Yuzu looking a little confused as she glanced to Mei, while the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders slightly and pushed the laptop away from her, so that she could focus her attention on her fiancée instead.

"Well I've been thinking a bit more about our wedding, and I know we still haven't quite decided on a date just yet, but...I've been looking at the chapel in Vegas that is our venue, and I just...I don't know how everything should... 'Look', so I've been looking at how other wedding and reception venues are decorated, and that way I can maybe have a better idea about how ours should look..." Mei explained as she trailed off slightly, her voice being in quite the low tone at the moment as she looked back to her laptop with a troubled expression, clicking onto the tab that had the pictures of the small chapel that they had both chosen for where their wedding was going to be held at in Vegas. It clearly seeming like this had been on the younger girl's mind for a good while now, causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little and still look a bit puzzled, and showing that she hadn't really been thinking about this kind of stuff as much as Mei had just yet.

"You mean...you want to decide on the theme, flowers and how we want the venue to look for our wedding day?"

"I said to 'get a better idea of it all', not to decide on it all now that would just be thinking too far ahead at this stage after all. I've just been thinking that we should at least share our ideas about what we both might want," the younger girl corrected as she sighed a little, her head feeling a bit frazzled with thinking about all this, while it seemed like Yuzu understood what was troubling Mei at the moment and so simply sat closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and causing her to turn back to the blonde with a slightly raised eyebrow in response to her caring gesture, wondering what the elder girl was thinking right now.

"Well...have you got any ideas for what you might want?" she questioned, kind of making it obvious that she really hadn't been thinking about all this just yet, and so likely didn't have many ideas of her own to add. However the blonde soon feeling kind of relieved as the younger girl replied back to her with a slight shake of her head in response.

"Some I guess...I don't know not really, that's why I've been looking at these other weddings and receptions for the past hour or so," she stated gesturing to the home pages of the certain hotels she had been looking at where a lot of weddings have been held at, causing Yuzu to be kind of glad that just like herself Mei hadn't really come up with much when talking about this topic just yet. Of course she had her own ideas for what she would like their wedding to look like, but she hadn't given them a lot of thought and felt like she would be perfectly happy with whatever Mei had in mind about it all really.

"Have you had any luck with it yet?"

Yuzu just getting another slight headshake in response from Mei as it seemed like she just wasn't sure how to figure this all out and get more ideas about what she wanted for their wedding, but it seeming like she definitely did want to put more thought into it all, which the blonde could see was understandable, and honestly she wanted that too after all.

It looking like the blonde was thinking to herself about what to do to help out the younger girl as she did seem anxious about all this, and thought that she wouldn't mind expanding on her own ideas she had about their wedding, and luckily it only taking a few moments before it seemed like she had thought of something, and widened her eyes letting her lips form into a smile now.

"Well for now we can try sleeping on it, and talk about it more tomorrow, I can even call up Matsuri and Harumin and ask them to come round, they will be part of the wedding too after all," Yuzu suggested causing Mei to widen her eyes and look a little surprised, but also glad it being clear that she liked the sound of the blonde's idea and wouldn't mind trying it out.

"I guess I could maybe call Himeko up as well, since I know she wouldn't want to be left out of these kind of things when she could likely also help us out," the younger girl added as she already looked less troubled and more interested in all this, causing Yuzu to happily just nod back to her, as she was glad that they now had some sort of plan, reaching out a hand to close the laptop a moment later, and making Mei look to her with a questioning expression, giving the blonde a bit of a stern stare in response.

"But for now, we should really get some sleep," she simply smiled nervously, kissing Mei on the forehead lightly, causing her to sigh deeply and just nod a few moments later, knowing that the blonde was right as they really should be getting some rest, rather than brainstorming about their wedding right now.

"Fine, I get it,"

Mei agreed as she just shut down and put away her laptop, while Yuzu just hugged her tightly in return before they both soon started to get ready for bed together so that they could get up early enough the next morning and put this idea that Yuzu had come up with into action, along with their close friends that they would have to call up and hope that they would have some time free to help them out a bit with all this.

...

The next morning the couple had called up their friends when it was still early, it being a little bit after they had both finished their breakfast and Yuzu's Mother had already left for work. After which it then didn't take long for Himeko to show up once she had heard that the two would like her help with coming up with ideas for their wedding she quickly agreed and came rushing over, and luckily enough wasn't too busy with her own life it seemed.

However Harumi and Matsuri not seeming to be as eager since it had now been quite a good while since Yuzu had called them and asked them if they could come round to help out. The blonde standing leaning against the doorway of the lounge as she was waiting for their two other friends to arrive, glancing to the front door every so often, wondering what was keeping them at this point.

While Himeko sat beside Mei on the sofa along with little Maiya sitting against her birth Mother's stomach, being content with just suckling on her knuckles and trying to lean forward a bit, seeming like she was teaching herself how to sit up almost. The dark haired girl's laptop sat in front of them on the coffee table, the two having already been brainstorming a little about the ideas Mei and Yuzu had, as well as Himeko adding in her own suggestions here and there, having been doing this for a good half-an-hour as they also were waiting for the other couple to arrive and join them at the moment.

"Yuzu when did Matsuri and Taniguchi-san say they would be here?" Mei asked as she looked over to the blonde, taking her focus off what she and Himeko were talking about and caused Yuzu to look back to her, while she just shrugged with a slight sigh in response.

"Harumin said they would be right over, so I have no idea what could be taking them so long to get here," she stated, looking back to the front door and folding her arms across her chest, hoping that their other two friends would arrive soon enough, before Himeko caught the attention of both Yuzu and Mei causing them to turn to her in response.

"I'm sure they will be here soon," she smiled; trying to be reassuring as she knew the couple would really feel better doing this all together once the other two had finally showed up like they had planned.

And it seeming like luckily they wouldn't have to wait around for much longer as within a few more minutes they all heard a rather loud knocking on the front door of the apartment, alerting them all as they glanced to one another before Yuzu just chuckled slightly at Himeko's uncanny timing, as she simply left the other two to continue talking to each other in the lounge, while she went to go and answer the door being fairly certain that she knew who to expect their visitors to be.

The blonde not being at all surprised to open the door to a cheerful Matsuri and a quite disgruntled Harumi, greeting them both as she figured whatever the reason was for them being so late was most likely to do with the younger girl in some sort of way as was per-usual.

"Hey Yuzu, how are Mei and Maiya-chan doing?"

Matsuri asked as she greeted Yuzu back in her ever so innocent voice, however before the blonde got the chance to answer, Harumi swiftly elbowed her girlfriend in the side, causing her to wince slightly and rub the wounded area, the brunette giving her a stern glare, then directing her attention back on to Yuzu with a softened expression now.

"Morning, sorry we're so late, I had only just gotten Matsuri up and out of bed when you called, and I was planning to come around after we had both finished out breakfast. But then Matsuri wanted to have a 'quick' shower that lasted almost an hour, and after that she insisted on doing some last minute studying for some reason," she explained as she soon rolled her eyes, while Matsuri glared back to her and gritted her teeth together in response to her girlfriend complaining about her.

"Well do you want me to pass my finals or not?"

"You're the one who always chooses to study at the most inconvenient of times, and when you do have a couple of hours free you just decide to laze around and watch T.V, or go out when you should be focusing on your studying during that time instead," the elder girl shot back as Yuzu could clearly see they were most likely going to start having an argument, and so quickly interrupted them before things could go any further.

"Don't worry about it; we have kind of started without you though, so we hope you don't mind," she stated causing the other two to turn their attention back on to her, as she invited them both inside and closed the door behind them, before she began leading them into the lounge where Mei, Himeko and little Maiya still were waiting for the other three to come and join them.

"So you said on the phone that you and Mei wanted to talk more about what your wedding will be like...right?" Harumi asked as it seemed like she was a little unsure of what exactly they had come here to 'help out' with, while Matsuri happily came rushing over to greet Mei and little Maiya, the infant looking obviously joyful to see her again.

Yuzu just nodding with a bit of a nervous smile, before she explained to the brunette in more detail about why she had called them round this morning, "Well kinda...Mei wants to put more thought into the wedding you see and so do I, that's why we've been thinking about how the venue will look as well as things like the theme and flowers. But...let's just say we could both use a bit of help with coming up with more ideas, since we've found that we're struggling with trying to work it all out with just us two," the blonde hoping she had explained well enough for Harumi to understand how they were meant to lend a hand here, causing her to soon nod and seem to get the purpose for them all being here today.

"So you want us all to share our ideas and suggestions about all that?" she questioned, making it sound like she had just easily simplified what Yuzu had said, causing the blonde to just nod back to her, as she just seemed glad that her and Mei could now luckily figure this all out along with the other three's help.

"Basically yeah," the blonde replied looking relieved before they both looked to the other three, Matsuri's cheery voice catching their attention as she spoke to little Maiya happily.

"Look how big you're getting Maiya-chan, and I can see your little teeth are starting to grow in," she smiled, crouching down to meet Maiya's eye-level and stroking the infant's cheek, causing her to happily giggle in response as she reached out her arms towards Matsuri, wanting to be held by her it seemed, "Has she started biting you yet Mei?" the younger girl asked as Maiya was passed over to her, and she stood up looking to the dark haired girl now, while she felt the happy infant nuzzling into her. Mei just taking her attention off of the laptop screen and shook her head in reply.

"No thankfully, but I do think she's not far from doing that," Mei sighed a little as she looked to her sweet daughter and was dreading the day when she started teething and or pulling on her hair while she breastfed her, knowing that it would inevitably happen eventually.

"You could buy her some teething toys, I'm sure they would be a big help," Himeko chimed in as she smiled to Mei, wanting to offer some helpful advice to the dark haired girl, and Mei seeming to appreciate it as she just let her lips from into a small smile and nodded back to the girl still sitting beside her on the sofa.

Matsuri's eyes going a bit wide as she turned to Himeko and seemed to be almost taken aback to see her sitting there for some reason, "Eyebrows? What are you doing here?" she questioned, it being obvious that she hadn't noticed that Himeko was actually in the room with them until she spoke up and caught her attention.

The younger girl's remark causing Himeko to just glare back to her and roll her eyes in response to what Matsuri had called her, "Mei called and asked me to come and help out just like Yuzu did with you and Taniguchi-san," she explained, causing Matsuri to just raise her eyebrow and smirk in return.

"Really, I thought you would have been too busy to come here and help out with something like this,"

"It's about their wedding, so of course I would want to lend a hand in any way that I can," Himeko shot back in a stern voice, as the younger girl just nodded back to her, before they started to go back and forth for a bit, while Mei just turned her attention back on to her laptop screen, and sighed a little.

Maiya looking between the two bickering girls with a curious expression, not seeming to be fazed by the situation all that much it seemed luckily, as Yuzu and Harumi just shook their heads and chuckled slightly guessing that something like this was bound to happen when deciding to invite both Matsuri and Himeko round at the same time.

The blonde's eyes widening all of a sudden as she felt her mobile phone vibrating inside her back pocket, causing her to quickly take it out and see that her boss from work was calling her at the moment, "I just need to take this, I'll be back in a moment," she said to Harumi gesturing to her buzzing phone, while the brunette just nodded back to her before she went to go and stand by her girlfriend, stopping her from escalating things with Himeko if she happen to get carried away at all like she would often do. Yuzu leaving the lounge as she stepped into the kitchen and dining area, answering her ringing phone a moment later and waiting to hear her boss's voice, wondering why she was calling her on one of her days off from work like this.

"Yuzu-san, sorry if this is a bad time, but can I just ask a big favour of you?" she heard her boss ask, her voice sounding quite distressed, causing Yuzu to raise her eyebrow with a curious expression, wondering what this was all about right now.

"It's okay, what do you need?"

"Well you see one of the other waitresses' who was meant to be working today called in sick this morning, and I thought we could manage with the other three waitresses that are here, but it suddenly got awfully busy...we're really struggling, and customers are starting to complain...could you perhaps come in, just for a couple of hours to help out?" the manager of Yuzu's workplace explained what was happening at the cafe right now, her voice sounding more like it was in a panicked state, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look instantly worried.

Not saying anything in response at first as she bit her bottom lip and thought to herself for a moment, _'What should I do? My boss needs my help...I don't want to let her down, but...what about Mei and the others, would it really be okay to leave them with all this when I called them here to help us both out? Plus I do want to get this all worked so that things about our wedding are a little clearer for Mei and me...but then I...'_ Yuzu trailed off inside her mind a bit, before she glanced into the lounge to see how her fiancée and the their friends were all doing, widening her eyes and sighing when she saw the four all sitting around the laptop's screen talking to one another and sharing their ideas, it seemed that they could do just fine without her needing to be there with them. Debating what she should do for a few moments more, before she heard her boss's voice again.

"Yuzu? Are you still there? If you can't make it I understand-

"No it's fine...I...I can come, I'm not busy right now after all," she cut off the elder woman, as she spoke in a bit of a low and nervous voice, thinking that her and Mei could do this another day if needed as there was no rush to get everything sorted out just yet, and so just decided to go to work it was only for a couple of hours after all.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I-I'll be there," the blonde simply replied with a nervous smile as she still felt quite conflicted at the moment, but knew she had to decide on something and going to work to do this 'favour' for her boss seemed like the right thing to do to her.

"Oh thank you Yuzu-san, and don't worry I'll be sure to pay you extra this week for this," she heard her boss thank her, however she didn't really have much interest in the money and just nodded replying back to the elder woman with a simple 'it's no worry really'.

Before they soon both said their goodbyes to each other, and the blonde returning her phone back into her pocket while she let out a deep sigh as she walked to go and stand in the doorway of the lounge, seeing Mei and the other three brainstorming away together, causing her to smile slightly speaking up and catching their attention now.

"Hey umm...I..." pausing as she was hesitating at first, before she just shook her head and prepared herself to tell the others about her having to leave for work, causing the others to all look to her with wondering expressions, seeing that she was acting anxious for some reason at the moment.

"What wrong Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked as she and the others could clearly see that something was troubling her, however the blonde quickly smiling back to the brunette hiding the worry in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong...my boss was just on the phone,"

"What did she want?" Matsuri questioned as Yuzu just glanced away from them, not really wanting to see what their expressions would be once she told them all about her situation she had gotten herself into.

"Well work is really busy as the moment and they're a bit short on staff, so...she wants me to go in just for a couple of hours to help out," she explained in a nervous tone, causing the others to widen their eyes, the blonde noticing that Mei looked disappointed in response as she tried to just pretend that this didn't faze her when it was obvious to Yuzu that it did.

"Really, but what about all of this?"

Matsuri gesturing to the laptop, as she was clearly referring to all the things they still had to work out together like they had all planned to do today. Yuzu just shrugging her shoulders a moment later in response as it seemed like the other three understood Yuzu's situation here a little better than the younger girl and so just stayed silent and knew they would have to accept the blonde's decision.

"It's alright, you can just fill me in later on, and I'm sure whatever Mei chooses I'll be happy to agree with," she simply stated causing Matsuri to seem a little unsure at first, however that changing when Harumi rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her girlfriend a reassuring expression, the younger girl just sighing slightly and nodding in reply knowing that work was likely more important right now.

"Now I have to go, I'll be back soon okay,"

The blonde said as she quickly came over to give Mei a small kiss on her forehead, and say goodbye to Maiya, (who was now back sitting on Mei's lap again) while Mei just stared blankly back to Yuzu and little Maiya happily reached out to her blonde Mother, giggling cheerfully when she stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as well. Before she waved to the other three, as they just waved back to her.

"Right, now like I was saying..." Mei hearing Himeko's voice fade into just background noise as she and the other two just decided to focus on the task they had at hand, so that they could hopefully distract Mei from the fact that Yuzu had to unfortunately leave them.

The dark haired girl just looking to the front door that her fiancée had just left out of, feeling a bit downhearted at the moment, as she stoked Maiya's short hair and caused the infant to look back up to her with a curious expression.

Mei just sighing, knowing that Yuzu really should go to work if her boss needs her even if it is her day off, but she still had wanted to hear what the blonde's ideas about their wedding were, the others bringing her back into the conversation and getting her to not focus on Yuzu for now. Catching her attention and causing Mei to just shake her head and sit forward, ready to get back to working out all that she had thought about the wedding, as well as having the other three to pitch in with their own ideas and suggestions so that they could all start figuring it out together until Yuzu returned back home later on.

...

Yuzu spending almost a full hour rushing around once she got to her work, helping out with taking orders and bringing the customers their food, working the register when her boss couldn't, and even lending a hand in the kitchen a little which was part of the promotion she had been given recently. The blonde not really getting a break at all until late in the afternoon when the cafe was now finally not packed like it was before as Yuzu was sure that it was the busiest it had ever been only a bit earlier.

Coming to sit down on a stool at the front counter Yuzu let out a deep sigh and thought to herself for a few moments before she knew she would have to get back to work soon enough, _'Well I'm kind of glad I actually chose to come here, after all I don't think the other waitresses' would have coped for much longer if I hadn't shown up to give them a hand. I only wish it had been on a different day that this had to happen, I mean I know there's no rush just yet when talking about our wedding, but...I should be included in all the planning since it is going to be my wedding too, I know I said they could fill me in once I got back, and I was fine with whatever Mei decided on...but I at least wanted to share my ideas with her, as well as hear her's,_ ' she frowned as she thought back on the expression of disappointment she saw on Mei's face before she left.

' _If I stayed at home I would be letting my boss and co-workers down, but then leaving to go to work meant that I was letting Mei down, and I...I honestly feel like that's worse,'_ the blonde rubbing her temple slightly, before her attention was soon caught by the sound of her boss's voice alerting her and causing her to lift her head up now in response.

"I really can't thank you enough for this Yuzu-san, and I promise you I won't be making a habit out of it, your days off should be spent how you want spend them after all," the elder woman said as she smiled to Yuzu, feeling like she couldn't be more grateful to the blonde, causing Yuzu to just smile and nod back to her.

"It was no problem really and...You're welcome," she replied to her boss, as she was actually glad she was able to come through and help out her manager like this, but just wished it didn't have to be at the expense of possibly letting Mei down for it.

Another hour passing before Yuzu was able to return back home, guessing that their three friends had already left by now since it was getting closer to the early evening, and plus she didn't see them anywhere when she walked into the lounge and was surprised to find Mei sitting on the sofa fast asleep with little Maiya curled up against her chest, also resting peacefully at the moment, causing the blonde to smile and just sigh slightly, coming to give a small peck on Mei's forehead.

However once she had pulled away and was thinking about going to get a blanket for the two Mei stirred awake and blinked a couple of times, before she sat up straight and welcomed the blonde back home, "You're back, how...how was work?" the younger girl asked as she yawned slightly, holding little Maiya close to her, while the infant just nuzzled into her more and smiled in her sleep not seeming to be disturbed at all just yet.

"Really busy, but I'm glad I was able to help out when I was needed, I guess. How did everything go here with you?" Yuzu coming to lean over the back of the sofa and gave Mei a softened expression guessing that she must have been waiting here for her to come back home pretty much since she left a couple of hours ago.

"Good I guess, and just so you know they all also wanted Maiya to be our 'Flower girl'," Mei stated softening her own expression and causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly in response.

"Well I think we both already knew that decision didn't need any further questioning at all," the blonde said in a bit of a nervous voice, before she frowned slight and turned away from Mei, lowering her voice and causing the younger girl to raise an eyebrow to her, "Although I would have still liked to be here to share my own ideas, as well as to hear yours, Mei," it seemed like she was thinking out loud, while Mei just gestured for Yuzu to come and sit beside her on the sofa.

The blonde coming to sit beside Mei, as she was a little anxious about what the younger girl was going to say to her as she simply just sighed before glancing away from Yuzu a moment later, and looking to her open laptop still placed on the coffee table in front of her instead, "Then why don't we do that now? After all...I...also want to hear what your ideas are, Yuzu," she suggested in a bit of a nervous tone, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look like she didn't know what to say in response, before she soon seemed to think of something and just smiled back to her beloved fiancée.

"Then how about we stay up all night talking about and sharing our own ideas with each other, you can also bring me up to speed on what Harumin, Matsuri and Momokino suggested as well. And I promise you Mei; this time...I won't let anything or anyone take me away from you, okay?" Yuzu asked as she gave Mei a reassuring expression, resting a caring hand over Mei's and squeezing tightly, while the younger girl just widened her eyes a little before soon nodding her head and letting her lips from into a smile in return.

The blonde wrapping an arm around Mei's shoulders as she kissed her forehead and looked to the laptop screen, seeing what she had been missing while being at work for the past two hours. Smiling down to their still sleeping daughter as she stroked her rosy cheek with the back of her first two fingers and loved the way the cheerful infant would just smile in her sleep, glad to know that although she would have to leave Mei sometimes at least Maiya could be there for her and make the younger girl feel a little less lonely until Yuzu would eventually return home to them both again.


	43. Some Simple Things Need A Second Try

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

This evening seeming to be quite the lively one for Mei, Yuzu and the blonde's Mother as they all had been sitting around the laptop in the lounge, happily chatting with each other and making more plans for the young couple's wedding, as both Mei and Yuzu had been getting much more invested in their ideas since bringing up the subject with three of their friends a couple of weeks ago.

Already having quite the long list of ideas and suggestions in front of them on the laptop screen, which was getting longer by the second since they kept adding more and more to it as the time passed. Yuzu's Mother looking through all kinds of wedding magazines, while the other two were thinking of their own plans and typing them up on to what seemed like an endless list at this point, causing them to guess they would likely end up having to take some things off of it soon enough.

"So we've got green and purple flowers, matching dresses, we should probably leave all our friends dresses for them to pick out themselves, what about the theme?" Yuzu asked, going through the things they had decided on so far out loud, these all being things they were pretty certain on sticking with for now. While it was easy to see that she couldn't sit still for very long at all, and had to keep getting up to pace for a few seconds before sitting back down beside Mei on the sofa again.

Mei just listening intently and nodding her head every so often, making sure to make a note of each and every idea the three of them came up with, knowing that they were still quite far off from making it all work well, since they had to sort out what decisions they were actually going to go with and hopefully they wouldn't end up thinking about changing their minds somewhere down the line.

"Well our wedding is going to be in quite a small chapel, so I'm not sure we can do much with it to be honest, plus there's the fact that we need to make sure we can afford it all, even with what your Mother and my Father are pitching in with," the younger girl explained as she was glad the blonde was excited and full of ideas, but also wanted to remind her that they did have to be realistic at the same time and know that they couldn't just go with every idea that they thought of.

"That's true, we could just stick with a simple theme then, but we can still have pretty lights and all that right?" Yuzu smiling nervously as she looked to Mei with hope-filled eyes that seemed to sparkle with a pleading gaze to the younger girl, while she just sighed a little and nodded in response.

"Just...don't go too overboard with it all, okay?"

She warned with more of a softened and understanding expression, as Yuzu just smiled in delight and nodded her head quickly being sure to do as the younger girl had warned, before she wondered what else they could include in their wedding, her Mother soon causing her to lose her train of thought however as she now spoke up and caught the attention of the other two.

"Hey, did you two know you can have an archway on the way out of the chapel, and it can be made out of either balloons and/or flowers?" the elder woman asked, sounding like she was just suggesting ideas that sounded interesting to her from the wedding magazines she was looking through, rather than the ideas actually being any of her own really.

However both Mei and Yuzu did seem quite interested in what she had just suggested, "That might work rather well, and I suppose it would look nice in the pictures," Mei thought out loud as she sat back on the sofa, it being fair to say that she was clearly fully invested in all this planning and was luckily at least willing to consider almost every idea and suggestion, within reason of course.

"Oh and if we decide on flowers, we could have all the petals rain down on us as we leave the ceremony," Yuzu added as she jumped up from the sofa and definitely seemed like she was all for this idea, clearly being full of energy once again. Her Mother just smiling, happy to be helping the young couple with all this, while Mei just typed up a few more notes she thought of, before the elder woman caught her attention again and caused her to look up from the screen now.

"By the way, have you two thought more about the date? You still haven't decided on it just yet right?" she questioned with a curious expression, seeming like she was definitely interested to hear how the other two would respond to her, and surprisingly it didn't take long for them to come up with an answer, as the couple glanced to each other, before Yuzu simply smiled in reply.

"Actually we have thought more about that, and...To be honest, we can't really seem to decide if we should have our wedding before Maiya-chan's first birthday or after," the blonde stated, looking back to her Mother now, making it obvious that she really didn't have a preference for either choice, and would likely be perfectly fine with whatever Mei chose really on this particular decision.

"It might work better if the wedding is before Maiya's birthday, after all that would mean it's out of the way, and we can just focus on her, and not have to worry about anything else," the younger girl shared her thoughts on the matter, as she just caused Yuzu to nod in reply, while she clearly was already thinking about just going along with Mei's idea on this one it seemed.

"I think it would work better that way as well..."

The blonde simply starting to agree with Mei as she did seem to see the younger girl's point, however she soon paused as they all froze, hearing the loud cries of little Maiya alerting them, as she had been sleeping soundly in her cot for the past couple of hours, causing both Mei and Yuzu to sigh a little. Knowing that this meant they would likely have to stop here for now, and come back to it all some other time since they probably wouldn't be able to get back into the mood for thinking about their wedding plans after getting their daughter to eventually settle once again.

"Well I guess that's our que to call it a night,"

The blonde's Mother stated with a slight chuckle, smiling to the other two as Mei just made sure to save everything that she had typed up, before she simply nodded and shut her laptop down, pushing it away from her as she sighed slightly. Saying 'Goodnight' to Yuzu's Mom after a moment, while she left the lounge to make her way to her and Yuzu's bedroom, so she could go and calm their daughter's crying and hopefully get her back off to sleep without too much trouble.

Yuzu just watching her fiancée leave the lounge, looking like she had quite the thoughtful expression on her face at the moment while she seemed to be thinking about something, being sure to follow after Mei and go join her in bed once she had gotten Maiya off to sleep again. In the meantime she just sat with her folded arms resting them on top of the sofa, glancing off to where Mei had gone as well as turning her head round to talk to her Mother every so often about the wedding, and a few other topics of interest to them both.

...

Yuzu heading to bed a little while after Mei had left the lounge, as the younger girl was luckily able to settle their daughter's crying easily enough tonight, meaning that the two of them could now just get ready for bed in peace and hopefully not have to worry about their young daughter waking up once again and disturbing their relaxing slumber.

"Seems like you were able to get Maiya-chan back off to sleep quite quickly tonight, what did you end up doing?" the blonde asked as she knew their young daughter's sleep pattern had gotten better over the past couple of months, however it would still normally take a while for anyone to get the infant to settle again once she had woken up.

"I think she was just a little hungry, after all she seemed to go off back to sleep easily enough once I fed her for a few minutes," Mei simply explained as she shrugged her shoulders and sat on their bed, pulling the warm covers to lie over just her waist.

While she watched Yuzu climbing into bed with her and sighed, looking like she had something on her mind at the moment that caused the younger girl to raise her eyebrow slightly, wondering what the blonde was thinking about and was going to question her, however she didn't really get the chance to as Yuzu spoke up and cut her off instead, before she could say anything to her at all.

"Hey Mei...would you mind...if I had a go at feeding Maiya sometime?"

The blonde glancing away from Mei a little with a nervous expression, as it seemed like she was sort of anxious about asking the younger girl this question for some reason, while Mei simply stayed silent for a moment before replying to Yuzu, not looking like she was all that fazed by her fiancée's question much.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, actually it would be more convenient for you to feed Maiya when I'm busy with my online classes. I have been thinking about moving her on to a bottle instead for a while now, considering the fact that despite us buying her some teething toys, she is starting to get rough and bite me when I'm feeding her, just like I dreaded she might do," the younger girl saying that last part in more of a lowered tone as she felt it would actually feel like a weight off her shoulders if she wasn't the only one that could feed their young daughter, while causing Yuzu to turn her head back and look surprised now, not expecting to hear that sort of answer from Mei, but was clearly relieved about it.

"Really?"

"Yuzu...This has been on my mind for a good few weeks now, I even asked your Mother if she could maybe go out and buy me a breast pump and a couple of baby bottles because of it. And of course like you'd expect she was more than happy to do so, since you and I both know she wouldn't want to miss out if given the chance to feed her little Granddaughter. So really if you want to feed Maiya instead of me doing it all the time, than I honestly don't have a problem with it," Mei explained as it was clear to see that she was actually pleasantly glad to hear this from the blonde, while all she was saying soon caused Yuzu to light up and let a beaming smile spread across her lips, as she was obviously happy with how well the younger girl had taken this, thinking that she probably shouldn't have been so anxious about bringing it up really.

"So...will it be alright for me to have a go at feeding her tomorrow then?" the blonde asked with still a bit of a nervous tone as she also had a look of hope in her bright emerald eyes, while Mei simply just softened her expression and nodded to Yuzu, seeing now that the elder girl had likely been thinking about asking her this question for a good amount of time.

"Sure, although you might want to try it in the afternoon since Maiya is often quite cranky and more stubborn in the mornings," Mei stated as she seemed to frown slightly when saying that as she knew what they're daughter could be like after just waking up, especially if she had a bad night of sleep. This causing Yuzu to raise her eyebrow and form her lips into more of a smirk as she just sat back, leaning against the headboard of the bed and folding her arms now.

"And you still say she's more like me than you?" she commented, causing Mei to just form her expression into a blank one, rolling her eyes a little while she lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin, nuzzling into her pillow and pretending to be asleep a few moments later.

"Goodnight Yuzu,"

She said before rolling over so that she was facing away from the blonde, and causing her to widen her eyes and frown slightly, guessing the younger girl wasn't in the mood for her playful teasing tonight, and so soon just sighed with a softened smile, as she yawned and lay down beside Mei, wrapping a caring arm around her, while leaning closer and whispering to her.

"Goodnight Mei, and...I know it may not seem like a big deal or anything but...thank you,"

She replied as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into the back of Mei's neck, causing the younger girl to just sigh slightly in response, turning back over to face the blonde a moment later and letting her cuddle her tightly in her warm embrace, while she nuzzled her back and felt Yuzu kiss the top of her head, before they both relaxed and let a sweet silence fall on them, finding themselves drifting off into a peaceful sleep soon enough.

...

The next day Yuzu being more energetic than usual as it was clear to her Mother and Mei that she was definitely looking forward to this afternoon, her Mom soon joining her in her delight once her and Mei told her about them trying to move on to a bottle instead of little Maiya just being breastfed all the time. Unfortunately the elder woman having to leave for work before the morning was over, but she had asked the other two to tell her all about how this development had gone for them once she had returned home again.

Mei having breastfed Maiya as normal in the morning, and afterwards the little infant was introduced to an empty baby bottle by her two Mothers. Maiya seeming to take a liking to it as she would happily suckle on the teat every so often, and then look almost disappointed when she found that nothing was coming out of it, which showed to be a good sign since it could mean that the transition from breast to bottle might just be easier than they thought for their young daughter. Which wouldn't really be a that much of a surprise since Maiya often took to trying new things and meeting new people so well.

Soon enough Yuzu finding that she wouldn't have to keep waiting for too long as the early afternoon came rolling around after what only seemed like a little while. The blonde lying on her stomach on the lounge floor encouraging Maiya to roll over, and every time she would do it without any help from her blonde Mother Yuzu would clap loudly and ruffle her short hair, causing the cheerful infant to smile and giggle happily.

Mei sitting on the sofa with her laptop in front of her, as she watched her fiancée and daughter bonding with a softened smile on her face, figuring that it wouldn't be long before Maiya would notice an empty feeling inside her stomach and begin to start whimpering and fussing the way she always would when she was hungry. And it soon turning out that she was right as within only a few more minutes of Yuzu playing with Maiya and making her happy, the infant seemed to frown and look troubled by something.

Yuzu pausing as she seemed to recognise the signs that had become quite familiar to her and Mei, both of them knowing what this kind of cry meant by this point, as the blonde smiled slightly and got up from the floor, dusting herself off and picking up a now whimpering Maiya as she began squirming around looking for her birth Mother instead.

"I think someone's hungry,"

The blonde stated in a childish tone as she tickled little Maiya, but the infant just continuing to whimper and wriggle in her Mother's arms, clearly quickly becoming impatient over the fact that she hadn't yet been passed to Mei, causing her small whimpers to turn into actual cries now, while Yuzu just held her daughter over her shoulder and patted her back, hoping to soothe her cries somewhat until she had gotten a bottle out to feed her with.

"You sure you don't want my help at all?" Mei asked as she watched the blonde walk to the doorway of the lounge, while Yuzu simply looked over her shoulder to the younger girl and smiled, shaking her head in reply.

"No it's okay, I think I've got this, so you just stay here and continue with your online classes, the bottles you filled with milk earlier are on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator right?" Yuzu simply replied with a confident expression, leaving the lounge once Mei nodded to her and she made her way to the kitchen. While the younger girl watched her go wondering if she would really be okay doing this by herself, but guessed she should just focus on her work and wait to see what happens, hoping that their sometimes stubborn daughter wouldn't give the blonde too much trouble with it all.

In the kitchen Maiya continuing to cry and squirm around while being held over Yuzu's shoulder, clearly not understanding why she hadn't been given to her birth Mother yet and not being happy about the fact that she had to wait longer than she usually did to be fed. Yuzu opening the refrigerator door and taking out one of the baby bottles full of Mei's breast milk, quickly warming it up and humming a soft tune to her crying daughter, still gently patting her back and causing her to soon quiet down a little as her calming voice often would relax her.

Once the bottle was ready Yuzu sat herself down in one of the dining chairs at the table and now held Mayia against her chest as she was still crying and squirming around, obviously being upset that she had to continue to wait at this moment, "Alright time for your milk Maiya-chan," the blonde stated in a childish tone, before she picked up the bottle from the table and slowly put the teat to rest against Maiya's lips, causing the infant to seem curious about the texture and knowing it was different from her Mother's nipple. She not really realising what she was meant to do at first as she just turned her head away from the bottle and flailed her arms around trying to hit the bottle out of Yuzu's hand it seemed, clearly not seeming to want it at the moment.

"What's wrong Maiya? You seemed to really like the bottle this morning,"

The blonde frowning as she looked a little confused, trying to get Maiya to drink out of the bottle a couple more times, but as the still crying infant just kept refusing and turning away from her milk, Yuzu guessed this was maybe going to be a bit more difficult than what she had originally thought. She kept at it though as she didn't want to just give up and call for Mei yet, and so instead thought for a few moments about what she could do to persuade her daughter to drink from the bottle, and luckily enough it not taking her too long for an idea to enter her mind.

"Well if you don't want the bottle, then I'll just take it away since you must not actually be hungry," she stated as she moved the bottle of milk away from Maiya and acted like she was going to place it back on to the table, not knowing if this method would work or not since little Mayia was only about five months old and so wouldn't really understand anything her Mother was saying to her at all.

However the still whimpering infant began reaching her hands out towards the bottle as she looked like she just wanted it to suck on and self soothe with, clearly not understanding that it actually would satisfy her hunger.

So it seeming like she was pleasantly surprised when Yuzu put the teat to rest against her lips again and this time tipping it a little so that the milk would dribble out, causing Maiya to taste her Mother's milk and almost instantly started to happily suckle on the teat and settle in the blonde's arms once she realised what was actually inside the bottle Yuzu was trying to give to her, while her eyes staying only half open as she began to relax and enjoy feeling her hunger slowly subsiding now.

"That's a good girl; you see it's not that bad after all right?"

The blonde asked as she smiled down to her daughter, and stroked her hair with her thumb, watching her happily suckle on the bottle and start to fill her little belly. Yuzu feeling a warm sensation spreading throughout her chest as she began to gently rock Maiya seeing now what Mei got to see when she was feeding their daughter and how it seemed to somehow make her connect more with the precious infant.

Meanwhile Mei having not heard anymore crying coming from the kitchen for a while, causing her to guess that everything must be going okay for Yuzu with feeding their daughter, as she had been focused on her online classes for the past fifteen minutes or so and was now pausing for a moment, hoping that Yuzu was doing fine with Maiya in the kitchen and was thinking that she would soon come back into the lounge to tell her all about how her first time feeding Maiya from bottle had gone.

However that not happening it seemed as instead of Yuzu coming walking in through the doorway with a settled Maiya in her arms like she expected to see, the younger girl heard the blonde calling to her from the kitchen and causing her to take her laptop off her lap and put it down on to the coffee table for now before she stood up from the sofa and headed to leave the lounge, making her way into the kitchen and dining area with a curious expression, wondering why Yuzu was calling out to her at the moment.

Soon finding out just why though as once she had come into the kitchen and dining area she looked quite taken aback and didn't have to ask why Yuzu had called for her as she saw that both Maiya's chest, Yuzu's right hand and her thighs were covered in the milk that the blonde must have just fed to the infant.

Yuzu just looking nervously to Mei as she rubbed Maiya's back, hoping that she wasn't going to spit up anymore and it looking like their little daughter was whimpering again. As she seemed to have finished throwing up all that she had drank, but was likely now hungry again since she had probably just got rid of everything that was in her stomach by the looks of things.

"Well...looks like we're even now," Mei thought out loud as she folded her arms and caused Yuzu to chuckle slightly in response as she just nodded and sighed a little.

"I don't know what I did wrong, she seemed to be drinking it all just fine, in fact she finished the bottle rather quickly so I thought she must have been more hungry than what we first thought, but then when I tried patting her back to burp her...well...you can probably guess what happened after that," the blonde explained, gesturing to all the undigested milk that was covering her thighs and hand, while causing Mei to just shake her head in reply and walk up to Yuzu, taking Maiya from her as the infant cheered up once she was in her birth Mother's arms once again.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, after all it sounds like she just drank the milk too fast, and wasn't able to keep it all down," Mei simply stated as she went to grab a couple of baby wipes to clean little Maiya's face, while causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and almost feel like face-palming herself over the fact that she didn't realise something that now seemed so obvious once Mei had explained it to her

"I knew I should have stopped and let her take a bit of a break, she...she just looked so cute...almost like she was starting to fall asleep, and I guess I didn't what her to start crying again if I took the bottle away from her while she was drinking from it," she rubbed her temple, feeling like a fool for not noticing and now thinking that no wonder their daughter spit all of the milk back up after she had gulped it all down like that.

Mei catching Yuzu's attention as she came walking back over to her, and looked to her with a soften expression, "Yuzu, it's not like I haven't ended up doing the exact same thing before now, so never mind about that and let's just get you two cleaned up okay?" she asked, causing Yuzu to slightly lift her head in response.

Before she soon just let her lips from into a smile and nodded back to the younger girl, knowing she was right, she really shouldn't start beating herself up over something like this, and should instead just move on and focus on getting herself and Maiya cleaned up for now. Leaving worrying about feeding the infant till later, as she just stood up from the dining chair and went to go and change her pants, as well as give her hands a quick wash before helping Mei to bathe their daughter together.

...

Ms Okogi getting to come home a little early today it seemed as she was looking forward to hearing how everything had gone for Mei and Yuzu with trying to fed Maiya with a bottle, hoping it had all turned out okay, as she entered the apartment and called out to the young couple once she had walked into the hallway.

"Yuzu, Mei, where are you?"

She asked as she had checked the kitchen and dining area, as well as popping her head into the lounge but she hadn't seen the two in any of those rooms and so looked a bit confused, but that soon changing when she heard Mei calling back out to her in reply after a few moments.

"We're in here,"

The elder woman hearing the dark haired girl's voice coming from the bathroom as she made her way over to the slightly open door and was a little confused to see Mei and Yuzu washing their daughter in the sink together, as they both nervously smiled to the blonde's Mother while she entered the bathroom.

"What happened? Did Maiya-chan get dirty or something?"

"Yeah kinda..."

Yuzu pausing with a nervous chuckle as she glanced to Mei, looking like she was asking the younger girl for help at the moment, however Mei just shrugging her shoulders and staying silent as she just continued to wash Maiya, making sure she was nice and clean before she picked her up and wrapped her in a soft towel, starting to dry her while the blonde carried on with what she was saying to her Mother.

"Well I tried feeding Maiya with the bottle and she was being a bit fussy at first, but soon settled down and happily drank all her milk after a little while, however the problem being that she must have drank it all too quickly and ended up spiting it all back up over herself and me," the blonde explained in a nervous tone still, causing her Mother to look like she didn't know what to say at first, before she soon just chuckled slightly and sighed, shaking her head as she thought she should have expected something like this to wind up happening.

"Well at least we know she is willing to drink from the bottle now, we've just got to make sure she takes breaks and doesn't drink it all in one go," Mei simply added as she finished drying Maiya and started to dress her in some clean clothes, while the elder woman just nodded back to her. Being glad to see that although this development hadn't really turned out like how the other two had planned it to go, but at least they were still thinking positively about it all and not getting themselves worked up over it like they sometimes would when it came to taking care of their precious daughter.

"Oh well, even if it didn't work out how you wanted it to this time, you can always try again and just work on easing yourselves as well as Maiya-chan into it," the blonde's Mother agreed as she came walking over to the young couple, her Granddaughter being passed over to her as little Maiya reached her hands out towards her Grandmother, nuzzling into her chest as she was more than happy to welcome her home it seemed.

Yuzu just nodding with a slight sigh as she knew the other two were right and felt better as they reassured her, and encouraged her to try again which she was already planning on doing rather soon, "Yeah, but...maybe I could have you to help me out next time Mei, just in case something like this happens again," the blonde stated still seeming a little nervous but knew she would likely feel much more confident if Mei was there to help her out if she needed her at all like she had this time. The younger girl just replying with a simple nod to Yuzu, as she also wanted to be there just in case something went wrong and she needed to help out her fiancée once again.

The young couple and Yuzu's Mother finishing off in the bathroom soon afterwards as Yuzu put her dirty pants in the wash so that they could be cleaned, Mei breastfed Maiya before she could start whimpering and fussing again, deciding to just feed her the way she always had been for now so that she could get her settled and down for a nap, not trying the bottle again until later. While the blonde's Mother had started on making dinner for the three of them.

All of them soon sitting down at the dining table together talking to one another about all the milestones and developments that little Maiya was going through at the moment, as well as the ones she would be going through as the months continued to pass.

While all of them hoping that the next time they tried introducing something new to the infant it would hopefully go more smoothly than this, and even if it didn't at least they could all get through it together and try again until they were able to get the hang of it all in order to help Maiya learn more and more as she grew until she was able to do these simple things by herself and would no longer need that aide from them anymore.


	44. The Worrying Times Spent Away From Her

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

There was a peaceful silence in the air at the moment as Mei sat at the dining table, looking over to the window and sighing while the bright light of the early morning sun shone in through the window, and covered the room entirely in its yellow glow.

The dark haired girl having not planned to get up this early today and so had been reluctant about doing pretty much anything, as her and Yuzu had already eaten their breakfast, and now she sat feeding their young daughter in her arms holding the bottle's teat to her lips while little Maiya happily suckled on it, filling her belly with the precious milk that she was currently happily gulping down. Only pausing when Mei took the bottle away from her and made her take a small break, before giving the bottle back to her a few seconds later so that she could drink it slowly and not risk drinking it all too fast like she was known for often doing in the past.

Maiya soon finishing the bottle as Mei moved her to be sitting up on her lap, gently patting her daughter's back before her attention was caught by Yuzu walking into the kitchen and dining area quite quickly. The younger girl lifting her head and looking to the blonde as she could see a bit of a troubled expression resting on her face at the moment. Yuzu seeming a bit confused as she held on to her mobile phone and would glance to it every now and again to see if any new messages had come through. The blonde soon looking to Mei as she heard the younger girl's voice distract her from her current train of thought.

"So did Matsuri tell you what she wanted us for so early in the morning?" she asked as she looked to the blonde with a wondering expression, while Yuzu just shook her head with a slight sigh in reply.

"She phoned earlier and said that her and Harumin were coming over to tell us something, but she didn't say about what that 'something' would be, plus she hasn't answered to any of my texts or calls since," the elder girl explained looking to her phone again and debating whether she should try calling Matsuri up again since it was obvious that she wasn't going to get an answer to her text messages. But then it's not very likely that she would have much luck with trying to call the younger girl multiple times either.

Mei just letting another sigh escape her lips as she was now done feeding Maiya and so just stroked her short hair, while the cheerful infant was happily just sucking on her little knuckles looking up to her two Mothers seeming completely unaware of the confusion they both felt at this moment. Yuzu looking to her fiancée with a bit of a concerned expression as she figured this wasn't really how she was hoping to spend this morning, knowing that she most certainly didn't want to be up this early today.

"Sorry Mei, I know you were hoping to have a bit of a lay in today since you're pretty much all caught up with your online classes at the moment," Yuzu honestly feeling bad for her fiancée and kind of wishing that Matsuri had called her up on a different day, hoping that whatever the younger girl wanted with them both would be over quickly enough.

However Mei not seeming all that bothered as she simply just shrugged her shoulders and glanced back down to their young daughter sitting on her lap still, "It's alright, after all if you didn't get me up when you did, I would have probably had to get up only a little bit later since Maiya doesn't take too well to being fed by anyone but me in the mornings," she stated in a nonchalant tone, as luckily this hadn't caused her too much trouble, causing the blonde to let a small sigh of relief leave her lips as she was thankful Mei had gotten a restful sleep last night, knowing that she wouldn't be taking all of this as well if she hadn't slept all too good instead.

Another silence seeming like it was going to fall on the room, however Mei speaking up and catching Yuzu's attention again a moment later, "Your Mother's not working today right, is she up yet?" she asked looking like she had something else on her mind now, and was no longer thinking about Matsuri or what her reason could be for her and Harumi to be coming round sometime soon.

"I'll go check,"

The blonde stated as she turned to leave the room and go to see if her Mom was awake just yet. However just as she was walking out of the kitchen and dining area, and was heading for her Mother's bedroom down the hallway both her and Mei heard a rather loud knocking at their front door. Causing Yuzu to simply just shrug her shoulders and instead make her way to the entrance of the apartment now, already taking a guess as to who could be coming to visit them at this moment in time.

Yuzu answering the door and not at all being surprised to be greeted by Harumi and Matsuri as they both smiled to the blonde while she soon greeted them back in response, "Good morning Yuzucchi!" the couple said in unison as for once they didn't seem like they had already been arguing for hours this morning which Yuzu saw as quite impressive really for them.

"It's about time that you two got here, why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?"

The blonde asked as she quickly invited the other two in, causing them both to apologize to her in reply, knowing that they had pretty much been keeping Yuzu and Mei in the dark about what their reason was for wanting to come round here to talk to them so early this morning.

"Yeah sorry about that Yuzu-chan...I was...away from my phone and I couldn't really get much signal for some reason," Matsuri stated nervously it being quite clear that her answer was simply just an excuse, causing Yuzu to raise her eyebrow while she led them into the kitchen and dining area where Mei and Maiya still were, as the couple greeted the dark haired girl and young infant happily.

The blonde going to question what the two of them had wanted to talk to them about today, however before she could even get a single word out she was cut off by Matsuri speaking up again and pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, gesturing to it and causing Mei and Yuzu to look at it in question a moment later.

"Hey can we ask you two...are you sure that your wedding is going to be the 4th of January?" the younger girl asked as Mei and Yuzu noticed that she was gesturing to their 'Save the dates' they had sent out to everyone a day ago, while causing the engaged couple to still seem confused by what exactly was going on at the moment.

"Well we sent out these 'Save the dates' to everyone yesterday, so I think it's safe to say we're pretty sure about what date the wedding will be on," Yuzu stated as her and Mei simply nodded in response, while the other two seemed quite relieved by the blonde's reply.

"We just wanted to make sure and check that you two weren't going to change your minds or anything, after all it did take a while for you both to come up with and decide on a date finally," Harumi explained with still a bit of a nervous tone in her voice, however she soon just smiled back to the other couple composing herself and glancing to her girlfriend happily, while Matsuri just smiled back to her causing Mei and Yuzu to raise their eyebrows and still look a bit puzzled by all this that was going on right now.

Exchanging questioning looks for a moment before they both turned back to the other two again, "Is that all you two came here to talk to us about?" Mei asked as she didn't see why the couple couldn't have just asked them that question over the phone rather than coming round to their house to ask them in person like this. However it seeming like Matsuri and Harumi had wanted to come round to see them for another reason as they shook their heads, causing the engaged couple to look interested as they waited for more of an explanation in return.

The other two looking to each other with knowing smiles before they turned back to Mei and Yuzu and seemed like they were finally going to tell them just what was going on right now, "Well you see, we have a little surprise for you two," Harumi started as she caused the other couple to just glance to each other with questioning expressions once again.

"A surprise?"

"What is it?"

The two asked as they looked back to Matsuri and Harumi, only to have them both shake their heads in response, "Well if we told you that then it wouldn't be a 'Surprise' anymore. Now do you know if your Mom is up yet Yuzu-chan?" the younger girl questioned with a bit of a smirk causing the blonde to look somewhat sceptical, clearly seeing that the other couple had been acting quite strange since they got here only a few minutes ago.

"I was actually just about to check before you two showed up at the door, shall I go see?" Yuzu pointed to the hallway as she was about to go heading off to her Mother's bedroom, however finding that she didn't need to as the elder woman came walking in from the hallway and greeted their two guests with a smile a moment later.

"There's no need for you to do that Yuzu, after all I've was already awake before both of you were," the blonde's Mother simply stated as she looked to her daughter and caused her to look confused again, unsure of just what to say as she could easily see there was something definitely 'odd' in the way her Mother was acting as well at the moment.

"Mom...do you know what Harumin and Matsuri are here for?"

The elder woman simply nodding her head in response to her daughter's question as she smiled to her, before explaining what her and the other two had planned out in a little more detail so that Yuzu and Mei would no longer be confused by it all anymore.

"It's simple really, Harumi and Matsuri here know that you two have been stuck in this small apartment for a while, and since you both pretty much have a free day they told me over the phone the other day that they would like to spend some time with you and Mei, just to get you out of the house for a while," Ms Okogi telling Yuzu and Mei about why exactly the other couple had come round, but at the same time wasn't ruining the surprise it seemed, while although Yuzu now didn't seem as confused as before she was still wondering just what this 'plan' of the other three's would entail.

It looking like it didn't take all that long for Yuzu to respond as she let a small smile form on her lips, "Well I guess it is true that we have both been spending a lot of our free time at home, and going out for a while would be nice. What do you think Mei?" the blonde looking to her fiancée to see how she felt about all this as the dark haired girl soon just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I wouldn't mind getting out of the house for a bit as well, but I'd have to get Maiya and myself dressed first," she agreed before gesturing to the fact that she was still in her pyjamas and obviously couldn't really go out while still wearing them. Yuzu just nodding as Mei made a move to stand up from the dining chair she had been sitting on all this time, however the blonde's Mother soon stopping her in her tracks as she spoke up again and caught the engaged couple's attention, causing then to turn back and look to her in return.

"That will also not be necessary...well you should still go get dressed Mei, but while you two are off and out of the house with your friends and since I'm not in work today, I will take care of little Maiya-chan for you both until you get back later on," the elder woman explained with a smile as she caused Mei and Yuzu to glance to each other for a moment before looking back to the blonde's Mother.

"Are you sure?"

Mei questioned as both her and Yuzu seemed a little unsure and apprehensive about what the blonde's Mother had just suggested to them. Truthfully they knew they could trust the elder woman to take care of their daughter by herself, as she had taken care of the infant for them at times when they were busy with other stuff at the time and just didn't have enough hands, plus she was Maiya's Grandmother. But the two Mother's had never really left the house together for very long without their young daughter coming along with them, so doing something like this would be quite new for all three of them to cope with.

Ms Okogi just nodding to the two Mothers as she softened her expression and was sure to reassure them, hoping to calm their worries that they may have, "It will only be for a little while and I promise I'll call you if there's a problem at all," she gave the two a caring smile, causing Yuzu to sigh a little and nod in reply before she glanced back to Mei and could see she was still a bit hesitant about agreeing to this offer from the elder woman.

"Hey...and you know this could turn out to be good for you two and maybe Maiya-chan too. After all spending some time away from her could mean that you and Yuzu could relax for a bit, while not having to worry about her as much since she's with her Grandma right, Mei?" Matsuri chimed in as she hoped to reassure the dark haired girl and get her to agree since it was clear that Yuzu was already okay with going along with all this, while Mei might just need a little more convincing as all.

Harumi and Yuzu nodding along as they also believed this would be good for Mei so that she wasn't so focused on Maiya or her studies for once and could just think about other things instead. Mei still looking a bit nervous and unsure as she glanced round to the other three, before glancing down to Maiya who was still just happy with being held in her arms. The infant gazing back up to her with her little cheerful smile causing her birth Mother to form her lips into a small smile as well in response.

The dark haired girl looking like she was in deep thought for a moment and causing the others to not really know if they should say anything else or just stay quiet and let Mei figure this all out for herself. However Yuzu's Mother soon breaking the silence as she spoke up and caught Mei's attention, while she looked back to the elder woman now.

"Mei...I promise you we'll be just fine, okay?"

She rested a caring hand on Mei's shoulder and gave her an encouraging expression, causing her to soon just sigh and nod. Guessing that it wouldn't hurt to spend some time away from Maiya and knowing that their young daughter would no doubt probably love to spend more time with just her Grandmother taking care of her.

' _I really don't need to be worrying about all this so much,'_ she thought before she just smiled back to the blonde's Mother and finally agreed to her offer it seemed, "Alright I guess I'll be fine with going along to see what this... 'Surprise' is while Yuzu's Mother takes care of Maiya for us," she replied causing Yuzu, Matsuri and Harumi to all cheer happily while Ms Okogi just smiled and pulled Mei into a tight hug. The dark haired girl held Maiya with one arm still and wrapped her free one around the elder woman as she relaxed in her comforting embrace. Maiya nuzzling into her Grandmother as she was clearly happy right now, even though she wasn't aware of just what was going on at the moment.

"But be sure to remember Mom; Maiya's bottles are in the fridge on the bottom shelf, her pacifiers are drying in the sink, her rattle and teddy are in the cot along with her blankets, her clothes and bibs are in the bottom draw of my chest-of-draws, the dippers, wipes, changing mat and all that are next to her cot on the floor-

"Yes Yuzu I know, I know. You two just go and have some fun for a bit, okay?"

The blonde's Mother replied as she stopped her daughter from rambling about what she needed to remember and where everything of Maiya's was even though the elder woman already knew about it all, causing Yuzu to just smile nervously back to her. While the others just all chuckled slightly before Ms Okogi let go of Mei, Maiya was passed over for her Grandmother to hold and the dark haired girl quickly went off to her bedroom to get dressed and ready to leave with her fiancée and their two friends.

...

The four all soon being ready to set off as they said their goodbyes to Ms Okogi and little Maiya, who had come to wave them off happily from the front door before they all left to go and catch a bus into town together, while Mei and Yuzu were still wondering what this 'Surprise' was that the other two had planned for them both today.

Soon finding out that they likely wouldn't have to wait for very long as once they all walked into the shopping mall and the engaged couple had been led to a certain store by the other two, guessing that they would find out what the surprise was in only a short amount of time as they all now stood in the entrance of the store, waiting to be let in since there was a bit of a queue it seemed.

"So are you two going to tell us what this 'Surprise' is sometime soon?"

Mei asked as she was clearly getting a bit impatient now and just wanted to see what they had come here for already. Yuzu wanting the same as it was easy to see that she was eager to hear how Matsuri and Harumi were going to answer as well, while the other two simply just shrugged their shoulders and figured they had kept the engaged couple in the dark for long enough with all this.

"Very well I think we've been keeping you waiting for long enough," Harumi said as Matsuri nodded in agreement with the brunette, before they both smiled to each other and called out in slightly raised voices, "You can all come out now!" their raised voices causing the other two to look confused wondering what was going on at the moment, only to be surprised when they saw three familiar people come out of their hiding places inside the store and quickly walk over to greet them, while the two were obviously taken aback to see their other three close friends coming over to meet up with them now.

Mei and Yuzu clearly being shocked to see Himeko, Nene and Suzuran all coming up to greet them, it being easy to see that they weren't expecting this at all, "What are you all doing here?" Yuzu asked as her and Mei still looked surprised with their eyes wide and their jaws hanging a bit while the others just chuckled at their reactions slightly.

"Well we all wanted to spend some more time with you both, and when Taniguchi-san told us about this store they were thinking of taking you two to, we all decided to find the time to come along and be here with you as well so that we can spend all day together," Himeko explained with a smile gesturing to the store they were currently in with her thumb and causing Mei and Yuzu to take a look around the store, now wondering just what could be happening in this particular store that they were all in at the moment.

The store being what looked like a clothes shop but it seeming like the clothes were more for celebrations and events since there were all kinds of party dresses and suits, as well as more formal looking clothing; there was even some wedding attire including wedding dresses. All this causing Mei and Yuzu to still seem a bit puzzled as to why they had all come here together, only guessing that it just might have something to do with their wedding maybe.

"What are we here for exactly?" Mei asked as she didn't want to just guess, but figuring her thinking wouldn't be that far off from the reality. Yuzu looking like she wanted to know as well while Matsuri just folded her arms and smiled in response before replying to them both.

"For today we thought we could do something fun as well as maybe something that would be helpful to putting more ideas into your wedding. And so I found out that this new store was opening today and to celebrate that, they are doing a photo shot here all day, anyone can come by and try some clothes on and take pictures in them for free. Plus since your wedding isn't that far away we could all get ideas for what dresses we might all want to wear for the big day," the younger girl explained as she caused Yuzu to not look all too confused anymore and instead she seemed interested and kind of excited about all this, while Mei was still a bit sceptical but was intrigued as well nonetheless.

"That does sound like it could be fun,"

Yuzu smiling as she was clearly looking eager to get involved which the others weren't surprised to see at all, however Mei not seeming as excited, as she thought she would give this a try for now and just see how it all goes knowing that she should just let herself relax and go along with everybody else, but other thoughts still staying in the back of her mind it seemed at the moment.

"They even sell wedding dresses here so maybe you two could take a look at them for a bit," Harumi suggested as she was glad to see Yuzu looking forward to this, and hoping Mei would soon seem more interested as time went on. A moment later Matsuri dragged the engaged couple into the store as they all began to now start looking around for different dresses to try on and maybe take some pictures in together.

...

Harumi, Matsuri and the others all having taken off running to find some dresses they could all try on, Yuzu soon following after them while Mei wandered around the store a bit, looking like she was just browsing rather than actually trying to find any dresses that she might want to try on. It not taking long before Yuzu and the others had all found some dresses that they wanted to try on, and them not wasting any time as they all came rushing into the changing rooms to see how the dresses they had chosen would look on them.

Yuzu walking into the changing rooms with a few dresses hung over her shoulder, quickly getting changed into a elegant looking light green party dress that stopped at her knees and came with light green high-heel shoes to match, thinking she could wear something like this for the reception so that it would be easier to move around and dance in than a wedding dress. The blonde looking in the full-length mirror in the changing room and nodding to herself, smiling as she seemed satisfied with her choice and so stepped out of the changing rooms seeing all of the others gathered together in the corner of the store beside the changing rooms and walking over to them now.

"I'm serious Matsuri, it doesn't matter how nice it may look on you, you can't wear a dress that short to a wedding," Harumi stated as she stood with her hands on her hips, staring sternly to her girlfriend as she gestured to the length of the dark blue party dress she was wearing as it stopped just below her waist, the brunette knowing that if the younger girl wore a short dress like that to the wedding she would definitely have a lot of eyes on her because of it.

"Oh come on Harumi-chan, you just don't want to me to wear this dress because you don't want other people looking at me right?" the younger girl smirked with a sly expression, seeing her girlfriend just roll her eyes and look like she was going to scold Matsuri again but was instead cut off by her a moment later before she could even say anything at all.

"Besides it's not like the one you picked out is any less... 'Eye catching'," she pointed out as she gestured to the brunette's long smooth violet dress that stopped past her keens, and hugged each and every one of her curves, clearly not really leaving much to the imagination and would likely get some stares as well. Harumi however just folding her arms as she turned away from the younger girl.

"There's nothing wrong with my dress,"

"Oh really? Then maybe I should show you just how much that dress is tempting me right now,"

Matsuri lowered her tone as she looked to Harumi with more of a seductive expression, seeming like she was ready to pounce on her at this moment, while the brunette just blushed slightly, before grabbing the younger girl by the arm and dragging her back into one of the changing rooms, mumbling that she would take the dress off and try a different one if Matsuri agreed to do the same.

Yuzu chuckling slightly at the couple and was glad to see they weren't arguing with each other for once and were instead more or less just winding up one another up to tease them and make them blush rather than to make them angry or annoyed, it reminding her of how her and Mei would sometimes do the same as them from time to time.

The blonde looking over to Himeko and Suzuran as they stood beside each other looking at themselves in the mirrors and admiring the dresses they had picked out. "Your dress looks really nice Shiraho-san; it suits your style quite well," Himeko complimented the elder girl as she smiled and looked over the long white formal dress she was wearing. It stopping just above her shins and it being designed with a pattern of black lace along the waist, neckline and at the bottom of the skirt, giving the whole dress a very graceful look along with matching white heels to complete the outfit.

"You think so?" the elder girl asked in a bit of a nervous tone, it seeming like she wasn't so sure if she should really buy the one she was currently wearing or maybe try to find something else she liked the look of. She just got a simple nod in return from Himeko, "Thank you, your dress looks good on you too Momokino-san," Suzuran added as she let a small smile form on her lips and admired the younger girl's formal cream coloured dress that stopped just at her knees, being a little frilly at the bottom, but then also looking quite elegant and more simple than the old fashioned dresses she would often wear.

"Thank you, I thought so too although I don't really tend to shop in places like this, I do believe I could make it work," she replied as she thought about maybe getting shoes and a handbag to go along with the dress. Feeling like she could definitely add more to it to make it something more of 'her style', while Suzuran just nodded in agreement feeling like the younger girl really didn't need to add anything else to complete her outfit, but was a little nervous to say it and so just stayed quiet about it instead.

Yuzu smiling to the two girls as it seemed they were pleased with their choices, while the blonde gave a quick glance around the whole store trying to see if she could spot her fiancée anywhere, but unfortunately it looked like the dark haired girl had vanished from her sight somehow causing Yuzu to wonder where she had wandered off to.

The blonde thinking of going to search for her fiancée, however the sound of a familiar voice distracting her as she heard Nene call and come running over to her, "Wow Yuzu-san that dress looks amazing on you, are you going to wear it for the reception?" the younger girl asked as she smiled brightly to Yuzu and was clearly overjoyed to see the blonde in her elegant looking party dress.

"Maybe, I think I want another look around before deciding, and you look great too Nene,"

Yuzu smiled in response as she glanced to the younger girl's plain, light yellow party dress and liked the way it was simple but also made Nene look cute as well. Getting a thank you in reply from the brunette as she clearly was just delighted to be spending more time with her as well as everyone else; however Yuzu's mind seeming to be elsewhere as she did look a little troubled at the moment.

"Hey do any of you know where Mei is?" she asked looking to other three seeming to catch all of their attention as they all glanced to one another, before turning back to the blonde a couple of moments later.

"I think I saw her heading towards the section where the wedding dresses are a few minutes ago," Himeko stated as she looked to Yuzu with a wondering expression but didn't get the chance to question the blonde as she thanked her, before quickly rushing off to where the wedding dresses were, hoping that Mei was still there and she would luckily be able to find her without too much trouble.

Fortunately it not taking Yuzu all that long to find Mei as once she had made her way over to where the wedding dresses were she was able to spot her fiancée just coming out of the changing rooms and walking into the viewing area. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, and frowning slightly as it seemed like she was a little unsure about the wedding dress she was wearing at the moment.

"Wow you look... so beautiful Mei,"

The blonde caught the attention of the younger girl and caused her to turn around, as Mei looked like she had been taken by surprise for a moment, only to compose herself and sigh slightly thanking Yuzu for the compliment while the blonde just continued to admire the lovely and elegant looking white wedding dress her fiancée was wearing and thought how she really did look like the perfect bride right now.

"Thank you. I don't think it fits me too well, but I figured I might as well try at least one of these dresses on. It might give me an idea on what we want our wedding dresses to look like after all," the younger girl explained in a bit of a lowered tone, causing Yuzu to see that for some reason Mei didn't really seem all that interested in what she was doing at the moment, and looked like she had other things on her mind that just might be troubling her right now.

"What's wrong Mei, are you not enjoying yourself?"

Yuzu asked with a bit of a concerned expression to Mei causing the younger girl to look a little taken aback since she wasn't expecting the blonde to see right through her so easily. Mei soon shaking her head in response as she softened her gaze and just sighed slightly once again.

"I-it's not that...I just...it's just I keep thinking about..." she paused as it seemed like she was a bit nervous to admit the worries she was thinking about at the moment, however Yuzu looking like she understood just fine as truthfully she had been having probably the same thoughts hidden in the back of her mind all this time as well.

"You keep thinking about Maiya-chan, right?" the blonde raised her eyebrow as she caused Mei to look a bit surprised at first, but then soon just nodded in reply and let a worried expression form on her face.

"It's not like I don't trust your Mother with her or anything Yuzu, I just didn't think I'd miss her so much like this. I mean...I don't mind being away from for a little while, and I guess it is kind of nice not having to wonder where she is and what she's doing all the time...but I...I guess I just wish she was here with us right now," she explained all that had been troubling her knowing that she shouldn't really be having these worrying thoughts about their daughter, but felt like she couldn't help it very much at the moment.

Yuzu just letting a soft smile form on her lips as she nodded and sighed a little in reply, "I feel the same Mei, but I guess I'm a little better at coping with it since I have gotten used to not being with Maiya and you while I'm at work. You know maybe it was a bit too soon for you to spend this much time away from her and perhaps we should just ease you into it more by just having you run errands, or we could go out for only about an hour or so, just to get you used to not always having Maiya with you as much," the blonde suggested as she gave the younger girl an encouraging expression, causing Mei to just think for a moment to herself, before soon shrugging her shoulders and nodded her head in reply.

"I guess doing those things instead could make it easier for me to be away from Maiya, but...I'll probably still miss her,"

"That's completely understandable Mei, but you could think about coming home to her as being something to look forward to just like I do while I'm at work, thinking about returning home and being welcomed back by you and Maiya-chan is what keeps me going through the day after all. And when I come home and see you both sleeping or just waiting for me together...it really is the best feeling ever," Yuzu stated as she caused Mei to slightly widen her eyes as she didn't realise just how much the blonde thought about her and their precious daughter while she was away from them both.

"Also there's also the fact that there are likely going to be times when Maiya-chan will want to be more independent, and won't want to be with as much anymore," Yuzu added causing Mei to just nod her head again knowing that their little daughter would grow up one day and probably not want to be around them as much.

"I know but-

"But luckily that hopefully won't be for a good while yet, so..." the blonde cutting Mei off and paused for a moment, causing the younger girl to look back to her with a curious expression, waiting to hear more while Yuzu continued on with what she was saying right now.

"Would you like to maybe come here again with everyone and we could bring Maiya and my Mother along as well? After all I'm sure my Mom would love to pick out her own dress for the wedding with us, as well as helping us decide on what we want for our dresses, and we could even look for a flower girl dress for Maiya-chan, I'm sure they have some really cute ones here," she suggested with a smile causing Mei to look a little unsure of what to say, but soon just softening her expression and smiling in response to the blonde, nodding back to her a moment later.

"I...would love that," she replied as Yuzu just came to bring her into a tight hug and kiss her forehead lightly, feeling the younger girl nuzzle into her and holding her closer to her chest in return, before Yuzu soon broke the short silence while Mei relaxed in her warm embrace.

"Shall we get back to the others and see if we can speed this trip along a bit then?" The blonde asked as she made a gesture to leaving this part of the store and going back to meet up with all their friends again.

Mei just nodding in reply as she changed out of the wedding dress she was currently wearing and instead just let Yuzu pick out a lilac coloured formal dress for her to wear for the photoshoot. All of them soon leaving the store once they had all taken a few pictures together in their dresses and then stopping to have a quick lunch at the mall cafe, before they all started heading to the bus stop so that they could all go back to their own homes.

Yuzu and Mei finding that when they had said their goodbyes, had separated from all the others and returned back to their home again, Maiya had been just fine with her Grandmother all this time just like they had expected and were just happy to be reunited with their precious, little daughter once again.

 **...**

 **Sorry this is a few days late, I've just been busy with Christmas as well as reading the first chapter of 'Citrus+' (YAY!). However it's here now and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas as well (that is if you celebrate it of course). :)**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	45. Jealous Mama

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains** **some** **suggestive content! (very light smut in other words)** **;P**

 **...**

Upon returning back to their home it seemed Yuzu couldn't wait to see their precious daughter again, as she quickly took her shoes off and left Mei at the front door along with their shopping bags. While she ran into the lounge hearing her Mother's voice coming from there, and instantly going to see if little Maiya was with her at this moment. The blonde finding that Maiya and her Mother were watching the television together, as she happily picked her daughter up from the floor and swung her around in her arms. Causing the infant to cheerfully giggle and smile back to her, clearly glad to see that she was back home again.

"Maiya-chan, I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you so, so, so much!"

Yuzu hugged Maiya close to her chest as she kissed her cheeks over and over again. Causing the little infant to giggle louder, clearly not minding how overly affectionate her blonder Mother was being right now. While Mei came walking into the lounge carrying the shopping bags along with her and sighing slightly, when seeing her fiancée happily cuddling their daughter and showering her in love.

"Did you two have a good time?"

The blonde's Mother asked as she stood up from the sofa and chuckled slightly in response to Yuzu acing like she hadn't see Maiya in years rather than just a few hours. Mei just softening her expression as the elder woman welcomed her back home, and helped her with the shopping bags that the two had bought home with them.

"We did end up...enjoying ourselves I guess, but we really weren't gone for that long Yuzu,"

The younger girl pointed out as she raised her eyebrow to her fiancée, not seeing why she was acting so overly dramatic at the moment. However the blonde just smiling as she walked back over to Mei and held their cheerful daughter out for her to take into her arms instead.

"Come on Mei you missed Maiya-chan too, now give her a big hug!"

Yuzu looking to Mei with hope-filled eyes as she gestured for the younger girl to do the same as she had with their daughter. Mei just rolling her eyes for a moment, knowing that Yuzu was right but clearly not wanting to admit it as she hesitated. Before soon just sighing as she glanced down to their happy daughter reaching out for her with both arms, obviously wanting to welcome her home as well as she had done with her blonde Mother.

Mei just soon sighing as she knew she couldn't deny what both her mind and heart were telling her right now, as she took Maiya from Yuzu and held her close to her chest. Closing her eyes and stroking her short, black hair, while Maiya happily nuzzled into her birth Mother's chest and smiled brightly. Clearly overjoyed to be back in her arms once again.

Yuzu just nodded with a smile to Mei and resting a comforting hand on her fiancée's shoulder, before she turned her attention to her Mother a moment later, "So how was she while we were both gone, she didn't cause you too much trouble right?" the blonde asked with a bit of a nervous tone, hoping that all had gone well for Maiya and her Mother while they had been out for the past few hours. As the elder woman just smiled in response to her daughter's question.

"Oh no, not at all, I think she did wonder where her two Mother's had gone and was a little fussy when I tried to feed her earlier. But she soon just seemed to settle down and patiently wait for you two to come back, and it's clear to see that she missed you both as well while you were gone," the elder woman explained in reply, causing the other two to both give out a slight sigh in relief. Even though that was the answer they were likely thinking they were going to hear they were just glad that their sometimes very stubborn daughter hadn't caused the blonde's Mother much trouble at all, while they were out with their friends for the majority of the afternoon.

"That's good to hear, maybe this means that we can leave her here with you more often and we won't have to worry about her being well... 'difficult' for you while we're gone," Yuzu stated as she patted Maiya's back softly and smiled to her Mother in return, glad that their daughter had been well behaved for her Grandmother all this time.

"I wouldn't mind that, after all I'm sure Maiya-chan will be the same sweet angel that she was today for me," Ms Okogi replied as she came over to stand beside Mei and stroked little Maiya's cheek, causing the cheerful infant to happily look back up to her and smile brightly like she always did.

"Would you two like some dinner now then?" the blonde's Mother asked as she began heading for the door, as the other two started to follow her into the kitchen and dining area. Yuzu nodding in response, before she seemed to remember something and caught the elder woman's attention again a moment later.

"Of course, and there's also something Mei and I would like to talk to you about Mom,"

"Well then, I'm all ears," the elder woman simply smiled as she went to get started on making dinner for the three of them. While Yuzu came to help her and Mei sat down at the dining table, bottle feeding Maiya once one of the bottles of milk from the fridge was ready.

Soon enough the three all sitting down at the table and enjoying their dinner, as Mei and Yuzu told the blonde's Mother about what they had done while they were both out earlier today with their friends. And how they would love it if she and Maiya could come along with them next time to that same clothing store, Ms Okogi clearly seeming to be willing to accept right away, as it looked like she was already quite excited about it all.

...

Once they had all finished their dinner, the couple had helped Yuzu's Mother with cleaning up the kitchen and washing all the dishes together. Before Mei and Yuzu had soon decided to head off to bed and see if they and their daughter could get an early night's sleep for tonight. Little Maiya was put into her cot and was fast asleep in no time luckily enough, while her two Mothers' were just laying in their bed having already gotten dressed in their sleepwear and were now just cuddling close to one another, as they both relaxed in each other's loving embrace.

The two not talking at all as they just let the blissful silence fill the room, Mei sitting with her head resting against Yuzu's covered chest. Listening to the steady rhythm of the blonde's heartbeat as she held onto her hand tightly and gave it a small squeeze, while Yuzu just nuzzled into the younger girl and kissed her forehead in return. Knowing that they should probably be lying down to go to sleep right about now, but it seemed like they just weren't all that tired at the moment. And so after staying like that for a little while longer a thought soon arouse inside Yuzu's mind and caused her to speak up, breaking the sweet silence shared between them in the process.

"You know our wedding isn't really all that far off from now,"

The blonde stated as it seemed like she was starting a conversation so that maybe they could just talk until they were tired enough, to then decide to call it a night and go to sleep. However being unsure if that's what Mei wanted to do as well, as she stayed quiet for a few moments causing Yuzu to look a little nervous. But that soon changing as the younger girl gave out a slight sigh and nodded in reply simply.

"Yeah it sure has come around quickly, and we still have so much left to do at this point," Mei agreed as luckily it seemed like she didn't mind talking about this topic, and was still as relaxed as she was a couple of moments ago when they were just staying silent.

The younger girl biting her bottom lip a little as she thought about all the things that her and Yuzu still had to decide on and get done before the big day, and even though she knew they had a good amount of months left yet it was still all a bit daunting to her. But she was trying to not let it trouble her all that much, not focusing too much on those thoughts as she just nuzzled into Yuzu's neck and slowly closed her lavender eyes, letting her mind wander elsewhere for now.

"Well I'm sure we'll get it all sorted out soon enough, and besides no matter what happens..." the blonde paused as she caused Mei to look back up to her, wondering how she was going to finish. While Yuzu just smiled back to the younger girl in return, "I still want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side Mei," she stated in a slightly lower tone, yet looking confident as she left Mei to seem a little surprised in response. However she simply sighing with a small smile a couple of moments later.

Feeling the blonde squeezing her hand tightly as she held her close and continued to smile down to the younger girl, while Mei softened her expression and sat gazing back up to Yuzu. Before taking her a little by surprise, as she pushed her down on to the bed and kissed her lips lightly. Causing Yuzu to look a bit taken aback as Mei soon pulled away and just smiled to her, gently caressing her cheek in response.

"I also want to spend the rest of my life with you Yuzu, no matter what may come our way,"

She replied in a low tone, leaning down to the blonde and giving her hand a tight squeeze. While causing Yuzu to just smile back to her and close the gap between them both, sealing their lips into another kiss. This one lasting much longer, as Mei's fingers were soon running through the elder girl's long hair. Yuzu linking her arms around her beloved fiancée's neck, as their kiss deepened and grew more passionate with every passing second.

Yuzu starting to feel her heart racing a little as she moved one hand down to rest on Mei's left breast, causing her to notice that the younger girl's heart was beating as fast as her's was at this moment. Their lips soon parting as Yuzu just rested her free hand on Mei's cheek and stroked her skin lightly, smiling to her lovingly and seeming like she was hinting at something while Mei just raised her eyebrow to her in response. Having a feeling that she most likely knew just what the blonde was going to suggest to her right now.

"Hey Mei...will you let me go a little further than just a 'Goodnight kiss' tonight?" the elder asked with a bit of a nervous smile to Mei as she looked to her fiancée with hope-filled eyes, wondering if she would have to put on her pleading expression tonight as she didn't want to let their, 'cuddling session' end just yet. After all if she could she would want to hold on to Mei forever and never let her go. However the blonde knowing that Mei might just want to go to sleep instead which she didn't really mind all that much. She truthfully just wanted to hold her beloved fiancée in her arms for a little bit longer, before they would soon end up drifting off to sleep together for the night.

Mei going silent as she seemed to be thinking over Yuzu's request for a few moments, glancing to the blonde's big, shining emerald eyes staring right back at her. Before she soon rolled her eyes a little and just let another small smile form on her lips, feeling like she didn't want to go to sleep just yet either. And would actually seem to prefer it if her and Yuzu stayed up, cuddling and being all 'lovey-dovey' for just a little while longer.

"Just go slowly okay; we don't want to disturb Maiya or your Mother after all,"

The younger girl whispered as she leaned closer to Yuzu, and caused her to look a little taken aback for a moment. Before she quickly composed herself and nodded to Mei, feeling delighted that just like her Mei wanted to stay like this for now, until both of them would most likely feel tired later on.

The blonde doing as she was told as she only kissed Mei's lips for now, making this kiss just as passionate as the last one. While also starting to let her hands wander a bit, slowly running them both along the younger girl's clothed, slender body. Causing Mei to shiver and grit her teeth slightly in response, biting back pleasure-filled moans and heavy pants. Before letting out a small gasp when she felt Yuzu's warm hands slip underneath her nightshirt, and continue to softly caress her bare skin.

The younger girl breaking their deep kiss for a moment as she sat back on top of Yuzu and took off her nightshirt, dropping it to the bedroom floor and giving Yuzu more of a seductive gaze. While causing the blonde to bite her bottom lip in anticipation, knowing she had to go slow and keep her eager hands at bay. But also feeling a little uneasy since she had to hold herself back from acting upon the strong desire she had right now, to stop being so patient and just ravish Mei's beautiful body as she pleased.

Her hands basically just shaking as she still slowly ran them up and down the younger girl's slim stomach, staring up to her blushing expression and seeing the longing gaze that was behind her lavender eyes at the moment. Yuzu sitting up a little as she positioned herself better, and started to lightly leave small kisses on Mei's neck and collarbone. Causing her to lean her head back slightly so that the blonde would have easier access, and could simply shower Mei in soft kisses to her heart's content.

"Mmm...Yuzu..."

Mei letting quiet moans escape her lips as she trembled against Yuzu's tender touch, feeling the blonde slowly moving her hands to rest over her exposed breasts and start to gently massage them. Causing the younger girl's blush to deepen, as Yuzu soon pinched her nipples and rolled them, between her fingers and thumbs, making them become erect and as hard as glass marbles.

Yuzu pausing for a moment as she gazed into Mei's eyes again and lowered her voice to more of a whisper, as she caught the younger girl's attention now, "Can I taste them?" she asked as she continued to caress Mei's breasts gently. Causing her to bite back more blissful moans and just nod in reply, her cheeks now being covered by a crimson red blush. While she could soon feel the blonde's hot breath on her exposed breasts, and her soft lips brushing against her stiff nipples ever so lightly.

Only lightly kissing and licking at first Yuzu felt like she was hesitating a little at the moment, as a thought soon entered her mind reminding her of something Matsuri had teased her about a good amount of months back. Causing the blonde to pause as she glanced back up to Mei, and just saw the younger girl gazing back down to her with that same longing expression from before. It almost seeming like she was begging for more attention at this point.

The blonde seeming to take a few moments to think over just what she was considering doing right now, wondering if she could actually pluck up the courage in order to go through with it. But with another glance to Mei's pleading eyes, she eventually just shrugged her shoulders and circled Mei's right nipple with the very tip of her tongue. Before taking it into her mouth and gently starting to suckle, slightly being pleasantly surprised to soon taste her fiancée's breast milk flowing down her throat, and it causing her to just close her eyes slowly.

Mei sighing slightly as she sat back on the bed, feeling a relaxing sensation wash over her as she cradled Yuzu's head like she would do when breast feeding Maiya. Causing Yuzu to feel relieved as luckily it seemed like the younger girl didn't mind this very much at all, and just stroked her fiancée's long, blonde hair softly. While allowing her to drink as much as she wanted at this moment.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have stopped myself from doing this all those times, and tried it sooner. After all Mei doesn't seem to mind it very much, plus her milk...it's so...so warm. I can see why Maiya loves it so much now,'_ Yuzu thought as she opened her eyes slowly, and widened them a little upon seeing the younger girl panting heavily and blushing deeply. Clearly seeming to feel something different from what she felt when breastfeeding their daughter.

"Yuzu...remember don't drink it all so fast..."

The younger girl whispered out between pants, causing Yuzu to slow down for a moment and just lightly suckle. Thinking that Mei was being serious and maybe she didn't want the blonde to drink her milk too quickly, but then soon she realised that Mei was just teasing her a little. As she looked up to see her fiancée holding back a chuckle, clearly having referenced the times that Maiya had drank her Mother's milk too fast and ended up spiting it all back up afterwards.

Yuzu just soon closing her eyes again and smiling slightly as she suckled a little harder, happy to hear Mei letting out a couple of slightly louder moans in response. However not noticing that she was maybe being a bit too rough at the moment, as once she started to bite down and lightly nibble on Mei's nipple, the younger girl soon gritted her teeth and winced slightly. Feeling a small sensation of pain surging through her right breast, before she rested both of her hands on Yuzu's head, and pushed her away from her chest. Causing the blonde to stop suckling, and just looked to Mei with a questioning expression in response to her wondering why she was pushing her away right now.

"You're as bad as Maiya Yuzu...don't bite like that, my breasts are a lot more sensitive now so it hurts if you do that," Mei stated as she covered her right breast and rubbed it a little as her nipple was still a bit sore, from the bite the blonde gave her. Yuzu now realising what she had done, and why Mei had stopped her all of a sudden. Causing her to immediately apologise to the younger girl, and quickly began to nurse where she had bitten with her tongue.

Mei just sighing slightly, and letting a small smile form on her lips as she rested a hand on Yuzu's cheek and caused her to lift her head. Looking back to her with a concerned expression, clearly still worried over the fact that she had unintentionally hurt the younger girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"It's okay, it's not like you knew biting me was going to hurt that much. But...why did you want to...'taste' my breast milk anyway, is this some strange fetish you have or something like that?" Mei cut the blonde off, as it was soon obvious that she no longer felt any pain and was fine. Causing Yuzu's expression to change from worried to nervous, as she slightly turned away from the younger girl and lowered her voice a little, hesitating a bit before answering.

"No...It's not that, I was just curious I guess. After all...it's not fair if just Maiya gets to drink it all the time," the blonde whispered out that last part, as she caused Mei to just raise her eyebrow and soon roll her eyes in reply.

"She's our baby daughter Yuzu, you really need to stop getting so jealous over her like that," Mei just sighed, as she felt like face-palming herself at how jealous her fiancée got over their own daughter sometimes. Causing Yuzu to just blush deeply and wrap her arms around Mei a moment later, hugging her tightly and looking to her with an innocent expression.

"I can't help it Mei, I just love you so much I want you all to myself!" she stated nuzzling into Mei's neck and kissing her cheek lightly, causing the younger girl to just shake her head slightly and hug Yuzu back. Stroking her long, blonde hair, before she leaned into her more and whispered into her ear now.

"I love you too Yuzu...and right now...I also want you all to myself,"

She replied with the same seductive expression from before, causing Yuzu to look a little taken aback and instantly blush as she looked back to Mei unsure of what to say in response. Seeing that she was still clearly 'in the mood' it seemed, while the younger girl just smiled to her and cupped her chin. Bringing the blonde into another deep kiss a moment later, Yuzu soon closing her eyes and returning Mei's kiss as they both relaxed in each other's loving embrace. Continuing their cuddling and love making session, before they eventually tired themselves out and drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

...

Mei and Yuzu getting up a little late the next morning, as they both thought they maybe should have called it a night a bit earlier than they did last night. But not minding their lay in too much since Yuzu wasn't working until later in the day, and they didn't really have much to do toady luckily. The two now sitting at the dining table having just finished their breakfast together, while the blonde's Mother had already been up for a couple of hours, and was busy folding clean clothes in the lounge at the moment.

Yuzu looking over to Mei with a bit of a frown right now as it seemed like she had something on her mind, watching as the younger girl bottle fed their daughter. While little Maiya was slowly falling to sleep in her birth Mother's arms, as she happily suckled from her bottle. It not being long before her belly was full, and Mei lifted her over her shoulder and patted the infant's back lightly. Smiling and stroking Maiya's short, black hair as she nuzzled into her neck peacefully.

The blonde soon letting out a slight sigh as she glanced away from her fiancée and daughter, propping herself up on her elbow. While catching Mei's attention and causing her to raise her eyebrow to Yuzu in response, noticing the frown she was wearing at the moment and wasn't really hiding all that well.

"What's with that look? Don't tell me you want some 'morning milk' as well, because you got enough from me last night," Mei stated with a blank stare to the blonde, causing her to quickly turn back to her and look like she was about to say something in response. But instead just hesitated and bit her bottom lip, as she lowered her voice a little a moment later.

"You know I'm not always jealous of Maiya-chan, it only happens sometimes,"

Her tone sounding like it was more of a mumble rather than anything else, as the blonde folded her arms and glanced away from Mei again. Causing the younger girl to just roll her eyes and sigh slightly in reply, before turning Maiya around and sitting her down in her lap. While the cheerful infant just seemed content with sucking on her own knuckles, and looking to her two Mothers as they simply continued their conversation.

"You shouldn't really be jealous of her at all Yuzu, it's not like I love you any less than her, or that you get less attention from me than Maiya does. In fact you probably get more attention from me now that I think about it, so really you have no reason to be jealous of her in the first place," the younger girl explained as she rested her hand on top of Maiya's head and caused her to smile up to her happily. Mei softening her expression to the blonde, before not waiting to hear what Yuzu's response would be it seemed, as she stood up from her chair and started to leave the kitchen and dining area.

"I know that but...Wait Mei, where are you going?"

The blonde asked in a whining tone as she quickly got up from her chair as well and followed after the younger girl, causing her to just ignore her as she walked into the lounge and caught the attention of Yuzu's Mother. While the elder woman now stopped what she was doing for a moment, and turned to look to the other two with a wondering expression.

"Would it be alright if you took care of Maiya for a bit? I need to get a couple of things done and I can't really carry her around at the same time," Mei asked politely as the elder woman just nodded to her, and was clearly more than happy to take Maiya off of Mei's hands for a little while. However this causing Yuzu to look taken aback, as she followed her fiancée into the hallway after she had passed Maiya over to her Grandmother for her to watch over for the time being.

"Hey Mei, why didn't you ask me to watch over Maiya-chan for you?"

"Because you will be going to work soon enough so you should be getting ready for that, and not playing with Maiya right now," Mei stopping and glancing back to the blonde, giving her a bit of a stern stare in response. Before turning away from her and continuing to walk off to their bedroom, ignoring her whining all the while.

Yuzu just looking nervous for a moment, but soon replying back to the younger girl a few moments later, "I can still watch over her for a little while. After all I don't need to get ready right away, I still have about an hour yet before I need to leave," the blonde just seeming to irritate Mei more as she tried to keep ignoring Yuzu, but it soon becoming clear that she was getting fed up of her fiancée's constant carrying on at this point.

The two continuing to go back and forth for a little while longer as Mei stood in front of the chest-of-draws, picking out the clothes she wanted to wear for today. While Yuzu sat on their double bed still pestering the younger girl, and currently causing her to become more annoyed with her.

However this not lasting for much longer luckily enough for Mei, as the blonde's Mother quickly came rushing into the couple's bedroom. Catching their attention and causing them both to look to her, seeming like they had been distracted from their conversation, and were instead more interested to see why the elder woman looked so excited all of a sudden.

"Mei, Yuzu! Come quick! You two have got to see this!"

Ms Okogi called to the other two in a very enthusiastic tone smiling to them both brightly, as she waved her hand making a gesture for the couple to follow her. Before she quickly left the bedroom and headed into the lounge again, while Mei and Yuzu glanced to each other with questioning expressions. Seeming a bit curious as to what had gotten the elder woman to look so energetic, as they just shrugged their shoulders and followed the blonde's Mother back into the lounge, wondering what it was that she wanted them to see so badly.

Soon seeing that they wouldn't have to wait for all that long it seemed, as the blonde's Mother waved them both over to where Maiya was lying down on her stomach on the floor. While the two just followed after her still looking a little confused as to what they were meant to be looking at right now.

However the elder woman soon clearing that up for them as she kneeled down beside Maiya on the floor and smiled to her, while the infant just looked back to her Grandmother cheerfully, "Okay watch this..." Ms Okogi said as she then moved to be kneeling a few inches away from Maiya, and started to make a 'waving over' gesture with both of her hands. Mei and Yuzu just watching with wondering expressions still, waiting to see just what the blonde's Mother was going to show them.

"Alright come to Grandma Maiya-chan just like you did before, come on you can do it," Ms Okogi encouraged the cheerful infant to come to her, as Maiya just stayed still for a moment. Before slowly pulling herself up onto her hands and knees, and then just sitting up with a bright smile on her face.

Mei just raising her eyebrow as she and Yuzu glanced to each other before looking back to the blonde's Mother again, "Do you mean the fact that she can sit up by herself? Because she's been doing that for more than a week now," Yuzu asked as her and Mei both still looked a little puzzled as to why the elder woman seemed so overjoyed at the moment still.

"No I know that, just...give her a minute," Yuzu's Mother shook her head before looking to little Maiya again and clapping her hands together slowly, "Come on Maiya-chan, show your Mama's what you can do!" she encouraged the infant again, giving her a caring smile and causing Maiya to just gaze back to her in wonderment. Before she soon worked her way back onto her hands and knees, and then slowly began to move one hand in front of the other, doing the same with her legs. While both Mei and Yuzu now felt their eyes go wide, watching in amazement as their little daughter started to happily crawl towards her Grandmother.

It not taking Maiya long to reach her Grandma as once she had made her way over to Ms Okogi's legs, she rested her hands on her knees and smiled up to her happily. Almost looking like she too was proud of herself, while the elder woman soon stroked her short hair and kissed her forehead in return.

"See I knew you could do it, what a good job Maiya-chan!"

Ms Okogi praised her Granddaughter and ruffled her hair, causing Maiya to happily just giggle back up to her. While Mei and Yuzu just seemed speechless for a couple of moments. Before the blonde quickly lit up with delight, and clearly understood why her Mother was so excited about this now.

"Do it again Maiya-chan, crawl to your Mama Yuzu,"

She caught their daughter's attention and caused her to turn to look to her instead, Yuzu kneeling down on the floor and clapping for Maiya to come crawling over to her. It not taking long for the infant to turn herself around and get herself ready again, before happily making her way over to her blonde Mother. Sitting down and smiling brightly up to Yuzu once she had reached her. While the blonde was clearly overjoyed by this and picked up her daughter, hugging her close a moment later.

"You can crawl Maiya-chan; you're such a clever girl!" Yuzu cheered as she kissed Maiya's cheek causing her to giggle slightly and nuzzle into her blonde Mother's hug, while Mei didn't look as surprised anymore and just let a softened smile form on her lips. Kneeling down beside Yuzu and catching her attention it seemed.

"Well looks like all that time you spent trying to teach her to crawl finally paid off," the younger girl stated as Yuzu just nodded with a proud smile on her lips. Putting Maiya back down on the floor and watched gleefully, while Maiya slowly crawled over to Mei and reached her arms out once she had reached her birth Mother, clearly wanting to be picked up by her as well.

Mei just smiling down to her daughter as she picked her up off the floor and brought her into a warm embrace, while Maiya nuzzled into her chest and relaxed in her arms now, "Looks like you've really got the hang of it huh?" Mei simply said and stroked Maiya's short hair, causing the infant to just joyfully smile back to her in response.

Yuzu just smiling at her fiancée clearly also being excited about this new milestone their daughter had just learnt, watching Mei cuddling Maiya lovingly. Before a thought suddenly popped into her mind and caused her to gasp, seeming even more ecstatic now.

"I have to call Matsuri and Harumi and everyone, and tell them all about this!"

The blonde thought out loud in a raised voice as she quickly jumped up from the floor and raced off to go grab her mobile phone from the bedroom, so that she could call all their friends and tell them about Maiya having learnt to crawl. While Mei called after her, but it seemed Yuzu was just too overjoyed to really pay attention to what her fiancée had just said to her.

"Don't be on the phone for too long Yuzu, you still have to get ready for work remember,"

Mei raised her voice but found that the blonde wasn't really listening to her, as the only thing she got in reply was a very cheery sounding 'Sure thing Mei!' it being clear that she was way more focused on telling everyone about Maiya reaching another big milestone than anything else right now.

This causing Mei to just sigh slightly as she stood up from the floor still holding Maiya in her arms, as Ms Okogi stood up as well and came walking over to stand beside the younger girl, "If this is how she acts now, I wonder how she will be once Maiya learns to walk and talk," Mei thought out loud with a slight shake of her head and a softened smile, while Yuzu's Mother chuckled slightly in response.

Before the dark haired girl just glanced down to her young daughter contently suckling on her small knuckles and nuzzling into her birth Mother's chest still. Mei knowing that just like Yuzu she honestly felt marvelled by the little things their precious daughter was learning each and every day as she continued to grow, and show off more and more of her personality to both of her loving and caring Mothers.


	46. Finding The Perfect One

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

It was rather late in the morning now as Mei sighed heavily, she and Yuzu having just finished eating their breakfast together. The young Mother having already bottle fed their young daughter as she rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temple a little, feeling a bit of a headache coming on it seemed at the moment. While her blonde fiancée sat beside her at the dining table with little Maiya sitting on her lap, as Yuzu was happily playing with their daughter, and causing her to chuckle when she would tickle and ruffle her short, black hair.

The younger girl having planned on getting up earlier this morning since it was going to be more of an eventful day for them all, but it seemed like a few things had been on her mind since last night, causing her to get up a bit later than she would have liked. The blonde's Mother having noticed that there was something definitely troubling her soon to be daughter-in-law, as she glanced to Mei looking like she had a lot going on at the moment. Feeling concerned for her but unsure of what exactly she should say, as it was obvious that Mei wasn't really in the mood for talking right now.

So the elder woman just avoided the subject, as she looked to her daughter instead and caught her attention a few moments later, "So are we just waiting for the others to get here before we leave?" she asked causing Yuzu to lift her gaze, and take her focus off of her giggling daughter turning back to her Mother, then shaking her head in response to the question.

"No, we all agreed that it would be better to meet up at the mall instead, so we can just leave once we're all ready I guess," the blonde simply shrugged as her Mother nodded to her with a smile in return, before the elder woman glanced to Mei again, and let an expression of concern form on her face. It being obvious that she was wondering if she should ask about the dark haired girl, or not at the moment.

Yuzu noticing this as she gave her Mother a bit of a questioning gaze, before she thought for a moment and decided to distract the elder woman from talking to Mei. Since she already knew her fiancée wasn't in that much of a good mood this morning, and might not answer when being spoken to.

"So Mom are you excited to help us pick out our dresses today? I know I am, and I'm sure we can find something really cute for little Maiya-chan as well," the blonde causing her Mother to look back to her and take her attention off of Mei again, as she smiled and nodded in reply to her daughter. Guessing Yuzu didn't want to make her fiancée annoyed at all, by asking her any questions she didn't feel like answering this morning.

"Of course I'm excited; I'll also get the chance to pick out my own dress as well after all,"

Ms Okogi deciding to do as her daughter was hinting at, and not question Mei as to why she was being so quiet at the moment, Instead just leaving her be for now. However she didn't want to just pretend that she wasn't noticing how troubled the dark haired girl looked, as she still had her head resting in her hands, and obviously seemed to be going over the thoughts spinning around inside her mind right now.

"You're looking forward to today as well, right Mei?" the blonde's Mother asked as she turned back to Mei her voice being in a bit of a nervous tone. While Mei didn't seem to have noticed that the elder woman was talking to her, as she just ran a hand through her long, black hair and gave out another heavy sigh.

Both Yuzu and her Mother looking worried and a bit nervous still as they didn't know if they should try and get Mei's attention or not, but both of them wanting to at least include her in the conversation, and not just keep pretending that she wasn't even in the same room as them at the moment. The blonde looking to her Mother with an apprehensive expression, getting an uneasy gaze in response before she turned back to Mei, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder to pull the younger girl out of her current trance-like state.

"Mei?"

The sudden gentle touch causing Mei to widen her eyes and be dragged out of her thoughts, as she looked back to the blonde, and shook her head once she realised she must have been spacing out for some time now. Shaking her head a moment later as she just nodded back to the other two in reply, showing that she had actually been listening to their conversation, even though it didn't seem like she was paying all that much attention to it at all.

"Yeah, sure...I...I need to go for a quick shower before we leave," the dark haired girl stated in a low tone as she stood up, and quickly rushed to leave to head to the bedroom. Before the other two had a chance to react and stop her in her tracks.

"Wait Mei..."

Yuzu reached her hand out to the younger girl as she ran off out of the dining and kitchen area, leaving before the blonde could say anything more, causing her to slowly lower her hand and bite her bottom lip. Sighing a moment later as she glanced back down to Maiya and gave her a small smile, while the infant just gazed back up to her with a curious expression in response.

The blonde's Mother watching Mei leave with a worried gaze, before she looked back to Yuzu and caught her attention again a moment later, "She sure does seem quite stressed out by something, do you happen to know what that might be at all?" she questioned causing Yuzu to just shake her head in reply, as she glanced to the direction that Mei had rushed off in with a concerned expression still.

"I know she didn't get much sleep last night, but...I have no idea what might be going through her head right now," Yuzu thought out loud as she seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment, before she stood up from her chair and walked to pass Maiya over to her Grandmother, "I better go check on her, can you take care of Maiya-chan for a bit Mom?" the blonde asked as her Mother just nodded to her, and gave her an encouraging expression.

The elder woman taking little Maiya in her arms, as the infant just watched her blonde Mother turn and quickly leave to go and talk to Mei. Before she gazed up to her Grandma with a wondering expression, causing her to just smile back down to her and ruffle her short hair, so that she would smile back to her happily in response. The two just waiting for Maiya's Mothers' to come back for now.

Yuzu luckily having made it to the bedroom just before Mei had gone for her shower, as the younger girl was standing by their double bed, having already gotten her clothes laid out on the bed ready for when she was all done with her shower. Now raising her eyebrow to the blonde and folding her arms across her chest, clearly wondering why she had ended up following her at the moment.

However the blonde cutting Mei off before she could say anything at all, as she walked closer to the younger girl and gave her a caring expression, "What's going on with you Mei? I mean I know you had trouble sleeping last night, but...it's easy to see that there's more than just that on your mind right now," she asked hoping that Mei wouldn't just brush her off or shut down on her, and would luckily tell her just what was bothering her so much and causing her to act so distant.

Mei hesitating for a few moments as she bit her bottom lip a little, looking like she possibly was just going to brush Yuzu's question off. But instead just sighed and slumped down on the bed, thinking that it would be better to tell the blonde just what was bothering her; after all she knew her persistent fiancée wouldn't let this go easily.

"It's nothing really...I'm just thinking too much I guess," the younger girl shrugged her shoulders as she glanced away from the blonde, and caused her to look back to her with a questioning expression. Seeming to still be a little concerned for Mei right now.

"What do you mean Mei?"

"I'm...I'm thinking about the dresses, whether we'll find the ones we want or not, whether the others will like the ones we choose...I know I shouldn't really be focusing on these thoughts as much as I am, but I...haven't been able to shake them since last night for some reason," the younger girl explained as she trailed off a little in a low tone, feeling a bit nervous as she knew she normally wouldn't be bothered by these sorts of things.

Yuzu looking a little surprised in response as it was obvious that she wasn't expecting Mei to say that, it causing her to think to herself for a moment. Before she soon just let a smile form on her lips, _'I guess even Mei can get troubled by simple thoughts like this sometimes,'_ she thought as she gave out a small sigh, and walked over to sit beside Mei on the bed. Causing the younger girl to look back to her wondering what the blonde was going to say in reply to her.

"You know...I've been thinking about those kinds of things too, I'm sure we'll be able to find matching dresses that we both like, and I'm sure everyone else will support our choices they are all our friends after all. Also if we can't find them at the store we're going to today then we'll just go somewhere else, we do still have some time left before the wedding yet," the blonde reassured Mei, as she gave her an encouraging smile and rested a caring hand over her's, giving it a small squeeze. Causing the younger girl to look a little taken aback at first, before she soon just let her expression soften and squeezed her hand back.

Kissing her forehead lightly a moment Yuzu stroked Mei's long, dark hair and caused the younger girl to move closer and nuzzle into her a little. While she hugged her in return before pulling away slightly and looking deeply into Mei's lavender eyes, "Just go with whatever dress you feel like, and remember there's no rush, okay?" the blonde stated as she caused Mei to just take a deep breath, and nod back to her in reply knowing that Yuzu was right, and she shouldn't be letting her thoughts get the better of her. Instead she should just wait and see what happens for now at least.

Mei soon being left alone by Yuzu once she had reassured her with another light peck to her forehead, before she walked out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen and dining area, where Maiya and her Mother still were waiting for her and Mei to come back. The younger girl composing herself as she stood up from the bed, and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. So that her and the other three could head off for the shopping mall together, and meet up with all their friends just like they had planned for today.

...

Once the four were all dressed and ready to leave, they all quickly caught a bus into town so that they could all make their way to the shopping mall together, and meet up with the others at the store they had planned to go to today. It not taking long before Mei, Yuzu, her Mother and Maiya had all met up with everyone else, them all having already greeted one another, as now they were standing in the 'event' clothing store they had visited not too long ago, and were in the middle of talking to one of the shop assistants there.

"So you're all here to find two wedding dresses for two brides who are going to be getting married in the next few months, is that right?" the shop assistant asked as she smiled politely to everyone, as Ms Okogi nodded in reply to her. Matsuri having spoken to the shop manager ahead of time so that the assistants knew they were coming, and were ready to help them out in any way, while they were here helping Mei and Yuzu to pick out their wedding dresses together.

"Yes that's right, I'm one of the bride's Mother's, and would it be possible for them to have matching dresses? Oh and we would also like to look for a flower girl dress while we're here," Yuzu's Mother smiled back to the shop assistant, as it was easy to see that she was starting to have a little trouble with keeping her obvious excitement contained, while the others were mostly the same.

The shop assistant just nodding to them all again a moment later, "Of course, now could you all follow me this way please?" she said as she turned and started walking towards where all the wedding dresses were, while everyone else quickly came following after her, them all clearly looking forward to this. Yuzu about to come rushing after them all, only to stop in her tracks and look back when she noticed that Mei wasn't coming with her, and instead was still standing by the entrance to the clothing store, seeming to be a bit lost in her thoughts at the moment.

The blonde walking back over to Mei as she rested her hand on her shoulder, and was able to pull her out of her thoughts easily enough. Causing the younger girl to look back to her now, "Are you ready?" Yuzu asked with a bit of a concerned expression, seeing that Mei was still thinking about all that had been on her mind since last night. However it looking like she likely wouldn't have to be too worried, as Mei shook her head and nodded a moment later, pushing all her troubling thoughts to the back of her mind and not focusing on them for now.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming,"

Mei simply replied as she quickly composed herself and followed Yuzu to where the others had all gone walking off to, causing the blonde to just soften her expression and smile in return. Feeling glad that the younger girl wanted to go through with this, even though she did have some thoughts that were still troubling her a little. The engaged couple being taken to look at wedding dresses together, while all the others sat down in the 'viewing area' waiting to see which dresses Mei and Yuzu would choose for themselves.

"That's it Maiya-chan, crawl to your Auntie Himeko," Himeko encouraged little Maiya to crawl to her as the infant was sitting on the carpeted floor at the moment, cheerfully and slowly making her way over to Himeko and pulling herself up to stand against her. Before Himeko just happily picked her up, and cuddled her close to her chest while Maiya giggled in response.

"Wow you're calling yourself an 'Auntie' now Momokino; I didn't know you had gotten so old,"

Matsuri teased as she chuckled slightly while Himeko just gave her a stern stare in response, before rolling her eyes and just turning her attention back on to little Maiya, who was just happily sitting in Himeko's arms. Clearly overjoyed to be fussed over by everyone, while they sat waiting for her Mothers'.

"It really is surprising to see how big she's gotten over such a short amount of time, has she been pulling up on things like that for a while?" Harumi asked as she looked to Yuzu's Mother, seeing that Maiya was quite the fast learner, as she had already gotten the hang of both crawling and pulling herself up into a standing position. Although she still had a while to go before she would actually be able to hold herself up, and maybe start to walk without any support from anyone.

"She's been pulling herself up on practically everything since the day she learnt to crawl; she's even started trying to stand without anything to lean on. Although she hasn't really mastered that just yet and so ends up falling back onto the floor again," the elder woman explained as she smiled to her joyful Granddaughter, as she also felt it was hard to believe how much the little infant had grown, and learnt over these past few months.

"By the looks of how things are going it seems like she'll be walking by the time that the wedding comes around," Suzuran stated as she chimed into the conversation and let a small smile form on her lips, while she looked to Maiya and everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"And I bet she'll look just adorable in the flower girl dress she gets to have picked out later, although...I think I'm more excited to see what dresses Mei-san and Yuzu-san choose for them to wear to their wedding," Nene added as she was sitting beside Himeko and Suzuran at the moment, leaning down to stroke Maiya's cheek lightly. Causing the cheerful infant to just turn and smile back up to her happily, it being obvious that she was loving being the centre of attention right now.

"Yeah, I hope they show us what they've decided on soon enough,"

Himeko agreed as all the others just nodded their heads, while it seemed they were all just as excited to see which dresses Mei and Yuzu would choose, as Yuzu was to be picking them out together with her fiancée. The two of them meanwhile were still looking through all the different types of weddings dresses, not having made a decision just yet.

Yuzu looking over all the wedding dresses, which were hung up on their hangers in front of her at the moment. Seeing that there were all kinds of different types, short ones, long ones and ones that looked awfully puffy. Ones that looked very formal and elegant, while others were beautifully decorated in laces, frills and sparkling crystals. There were so many the blonde honestly felt like she was being spoilt for choice at the moment.

Turning to Mei as the blonde wondered how she was reacting to all this, and wasn't surprised to see that she had a bit of an uneasy expression on her face right now. It being obvious that her thoughts from earlier were starting to arise and bother her again. So Yuzu just smiling slightly as she walked over to the younger girl, and caught her attention when she rested a caring hand on her shoulder, causing Mei to turn back to her in response.

"So you see any that you like the look of yet?" the blonde asked with a hopeful look in her emerald eyes, as Mei just glanced back to her. Seeming unsure of what to say exactly, before she soon just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...maybe we should just go with the dresses you pick out for now,"

The younger girl suggested, as it was clear that she felt she wasn't really all that good at this kind of thing, and thought Yuzu was no doubt much better suited for it from her point of view. However this causing the blonde to frown slightly, guessing she most likely should have expected to hear something like that come from Mei, and so just gave out a sigh. Feeling like she might as well go along with Mei's suggestion for now, hoping that she could somehow change her mind later on once she had settled down a little more.

"Fine, but we're trying on the ones that you pick out as well afterwards,"

Yuzu stated with more of a determined expression, causing Mei to just nod in reply knowing that she wasn't getting off the hook that easily, and so just agreed to the blonde's condition for now. Kind of hoping that she would get wrapped up in all the excitement, and forget about Mei picking out a dress or two. But knowing that was very unlikely of happening, since she could see that Yuzu had already made up her mind about it all, and would no doubt not just let it go so easily.

...

And so for the next twenty to thirty minutes of trying on the dresses of Yuzu's choice, and showing them off to everyone else, while Mei and the others didn't really see a problem with any of them, and thought they all looked like very nice wedding dresses. Yuzu however didn't seem to feel the same way about any of the dresses she had picked out, and just came up with excuse after excuse.

'It's too long I feel like I'm going to trip over it'. 'It's too tight around my chest I can't breathe'. 'The sleeves are making my skin itchy'. 'The straps keep falling down'. 'It's too loose around the waist, if it's windy it will blow about everywhere', the excuses just wouldn't stop it seemed, as every dress she picked she would have a problem with in some sort of way, and would refuse to stick with it.

All this eventually causing all the others to notice the obvious pattern as they all sat in the 'viewing area' giving one another uneasy looks, staying silent until Matsuri soon said what they were all thinking at this moment, "Okay I get that Yuzu wants Mei to choose a dress and all, that's pretty obvious, but I really wish she would give up and just settle on something already. It's like every one she picks she has some reason to complain about it," she sighed heavily shaking her head, as the others just nodded in agreement, clearly seeing what the blonde was trying to do, and just hoping she would stop being so damn persistent about letting Mei choose a dress instead of her.

"Yeah, plus there were some lovely looking dresses among the ones she picked out, I really liked a couple of them," Ms Okogi added as she felt like they were all getting tired of this, and just wanted Yuzu to finally decide on a dress, and stop coming up with endless excuses each time. Little Maiya sitting on her Grandmother's lap at the moment, as she yawned and leaned back against her Grandma's stomach. It seeming like even she was getting fed up with this endless cycle right now.

"Well with any luck, Mei's most probably just as tired of this as we are, and will get Yuzu to cut it out already so they can get this done finally," Harumi suggested as the others just all hoped for the same. While they looked hopeful, and prayed that the next dress they were shown would be the one that the two would maybe decide on buying, and the one that Yuzu wouldn't find something wrong with in some way.

It turning out that the brunette was correct in her thinking, as Mei and Yuzu now stood back in the changing rooms. The blonde ready to choose another dress, and think up some excuse as to why she didn't want to where it for the wedding. While the younger girl had clearly had enough at this point, and so just let out a heavy sigh and finally caved, feeling like she couldn't keep going along with this tiresome charade any longer.

"Okay Yuzu I get it, now if I pick a dress will you please stop all this nonsense already?" she asked with a glare tone of annoyance in her voice, as she stood glaring to her fiancée. While Yuzu just nervously looked back to Mei, knowing she was pushing her beyond her breaking point. So nodded in reply, as she didn't want to irate the younger girl anymore than she already had.

"Only if you choose one that you actually like, and you're not just picking it to make me stop carrying on," the blonde pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest, and gave Mei a serious expression to let her know that she wasn't kidding around right now. Wanting the younger girl to put more of her heart into this, and choose a dress that she actually wanted to get married in, rather than just choosing whichever one to shut Yuzu up.

"Fine, but if you don't like it just know that this is your own fault alright?"

Mei agreed as she could see that this was most likely her only way out of all this, causing Yuzu to just smile and nod happily mumbling a, 'There's no way I won't like it if you're picking it Mei,' under her breath in reply. Knowing full well that the younger girl had heard her, as she just rolled her eyes slightly. Before walking back over to where all the wedding dresses were hung up, and looked over all the different kinds seeming like she was studying them quite closely.

Yuzu just staying silent as she watched Mei scanning her eyes over all the dresses in front of her at the moment, leaving the younger girl to just make her decision by herself without any input from her at all. Seeing that thankfully Mei was taking this seriously just like she was hoping for, and it not seeming to take all that long before the dark haired girl had settled on a dress. Causing the blonde to come over, and look to the dress Mei had picked out with a curious expression.

"What about this one?" the younger girl asked as she took a dress off the rack, and held it out for Yuzu to see. Causing the blonde to look excited as she also was getting tired, and kind of just wanted to decide on a dress already, so they could get all this over and done with finally.

The blonde looking to the wedding dress for a few moments as she noticed there was something very familiar about this dress, and felt like she had seen it somewhere before. Only to soon realise that this was the exact same wedding dress that she had walked in on Mei trying on, when they first came to this clothing store not too long ago.

This causing Yuzu to look back to the younger girl with a wondering expression in response, "Why did you pick this dress?" she questioned as she was clearly really curious about this, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders a moment later and turned away from the blonde.

"Because...while I was wearing it you said I looked... 'So beautiful'," the younger girl stated in an almost whispered tone, as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes a little. Before she smiled as she looked to Mei's blushing expression, grabbing hold of her hand and catching her attention a moment later.

"You do realise I think you would look beautiful in any dress right?"

The blonde giving out a slight chuckle as Mei just rolled her eyes slightly and nodded back to her, clearly having a feeling that Yuzu would say something like that in reply. Before she embraced the younger girl and just held her close, kissing her lightly on her forehead while Mei just nuzzled back into her neck lovingly.

...

"I wonder what excuse Yuzu will make up next,"

Matsuri thought out loud as she chuckled slightly, while causing the others to sigh and chuckle along hoping that the blonde would actually just drop her charade already, and decide on a dress for herself and Mei. Luckily it seemed like their prayers had been answered, as the young engaged couple soon came walking out of the changing rooms, and made their way over to where everyone else was sitting in the 'viewing area'.

Yuzu and Mei both taking a deep breath together, as they stood on the little platform in the middle of the 'viewing area'. The blonde seeming confident and just glad that Mei had finally chosen a dress for them to try on, while the younger girl was clearly feeling a little nervous and glanced away from the others for now.

The others all looking to the young couple, and their eyes all going wide as they looked over the matching dresses the two were wearing at the moment. Feeling a little surprised that Yuzu was just staying quiet instead of coming up with another excuse, clearly seeing that something was different this time. The two matching, white wedding dresses looked quite formal and long. They also being very elegant and regal, strapless and decorated with shimmering teal laces around the waist, chest and covering the bottom, with white small heel shoes and little sliver tiaras to match.

Everyone seeming to be at a loss for words as the young couple waited to hear what the others all thought with slightly nervous expressions, "You two look...stunning," the blonde's Mother being the first to speak, as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. While she gazed upon the sight of her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law both looking like they had found their dresses finally.

"Yeah I thought a couple of the other dresses looked nice, but these look so lovely on you both," Himeko agreed as did all the others as they all nodded with smiles on their faces. While Mei and Yuzu just breathed a sigh of relief, as it was already obvious they really liked these dresses, and were glad to see the others all felt the same as them.

"You two just look...beautiful," Harumi added as she also honestly felt tears starting to well up in her eyes, wiping them away with one arm. While Matsuri just smiled and looked back to the engaged couple, glad to see that the two seemed to be just as happy with these dresses as all of them were.

"So are you two going to actually go with these dresses or what?" the younger girl asked as the others all looked to Mei and Yuzu with hope-filled eyes, eager to hear what their answer would be to Matsuri's question.

The engaged couple just looked to each other looking like they were both thinking for a moment, before they just smiled and knew they were likely feeling the exact same feelings right now. The two nodding in reply and causing the others to all cheer happily, glad that Mei and Yuzu had finally found the dresses that they wanted to get married in.

"Well just so you all know Mei picked out this dress, and honestly I'm kinda glad...I was starting to run out of excuses as to why I didn't want to buy all the dresses I was choosing," Yuzu stated with a slight chuckle, as Mei just rolled her eyes in response. Soon smiling a moment later as she grabbed hold of the blonde's hand, and caused her to look back to her with a bright smile in return.

"Honestly you two look like regal Princesses right now,"

Nene said with a happy smile, causing both Mei and Yuzu to look back to her seeming a little unsure of what to say in response for a moment. Before the blonde soon spoke in a low tone while Mei just softened her expression, and felt somewhat embarrassed at the others all fussing over her and Yuzu like this.

"You really think so?"

"Most definitely,"

Suzuran nodded as she caused the blonde to look over to her as the elder girl just smiled back to her in return, while Matsuri gave a slight knowing smile to Harumi and the brunette just nodded back to her a moment later. Before she caught Mei and Yuzu's attention again.

"Oh, by the way we have a little surprise to show you two," Harumi smiled as she caused Mei and Yuzu to look back to her with raised eyebrows. About to ask her what she meant only to be silenced when Matsuri came walking over to the engaged couple, as she was holding on to little Maiya's hands, and helping her to slowly walk over to her two Mothers'.

Yuzu and Mei looking pleasantly surprised to see their precious, little daughter dressed in a lovely white and lilac flower girl dress. It looking cute and puffy on her as the infant smiled up to her two Mothers', and let go of Matsuri's hands. Falling to just sit down on the floor while she reached both of her arms out to her Mothers', clearly asking for one of them to pick her up.

"You got a flower girl dress for her?" Yuzu asked as she picked up Maiya and held her close to her chest, smiling down and clearly loving how adorable the infant looked while dressed in her little flower girl dress.

"Well you two were taking a while to show us this dress that Mei-san had picked out, so Harumi and I decided to entertain Maiya-chan by taking her to look for a flower girl dress. And she just seemed to like this one a lot, she pulled it down from its hanger and wouldn't let go of it for sometime after all," Matsuri explained as she smiled and stroked Maiya's cheek lightly causing her to giggle happily in response. While Mei and Yuzu just soon smiled in reply clearly seeing how much Maiya liked her flower girl dress, as she kept patting it down and seeming awfully happy with her choice. Causing the two to guess they should go with their daughter's decision, and let her have the one she picked out for herself, since she liked it so much and most likely wouldn't want to part with it no doubt.

"Well looks like you picked a good one, after all it looks so cute on you Maiya-chan," Yuzu stated as she held Maiya up to make eye-contact with her, and kissed her forehead lightly. Causing the infant to cheerful giggle in response, and nuzzle into her blonde Mother happily.

Mei meanwhile looking to Yuzu with a soft smile, as everyone else started gushing over how cute Maiya was in her flower girl dress, and how they couldn't wait for the wedding to come around now that they only had a few more months to wait for the big day. The dark haired girl catching Yuzu's attention a moment later as she grabbed onto her free hand and squeezed it tightly, causing the blonde to look back to her with a curious expression.

"I know I've said this before, but...right now...I honestly feel like I can't wait to be married to you, Yuzu," she stated in a bit with a low tone, still smiling and causing Yuzu to look a little surprised. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes a moment later, as she just smiled back to Mei and nodded in reply.

"I truly can't wait either Mei," she whispered back as a couple of joyful tears slowly ran down her face. Mei wiping them away lightly, as she kissed Yuzu's cheek and caused her to blush slightly. While all the others 'Awwed' or whistled in response to the couple's public display of affection for each other.

Both Mei and Yuzu knowing that picking out their dresses meant they were now one step closer to finally tying the knot, and spending the rest of their lives together. Even though they knew they still had a little while to wait just yet, and still had a few other things left to decide on. But they already felt like they couldn't be happier than they were at this blissful moment right now, spent with everyone else being there to cheer them on with endless encouragement.


	47. Missing Mama Mei

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The bedroom being shrouded in darkness at the moment, it still being late in the night as Yuzu awoke to an empty bed, the feeling of her beloved fiancée's warm body no longer lying beside her, causing the blonde to stir and soon awaken from her peaceful slumber. Sitting up slowly as she looked around the room letting her eyes get used to the dark as well as searching to see where Mei was right now, however not being able to find the younger girl and so raising her eyebrow, as she glanced over to Maiya's cot and could see that their daughter was still fast asleep. Leaving Yuzu to guess Mei must have gotten up out of bed for some other reason.

The blonde just shrugging her shoulders as she guessed Mei would no doubt be back soon enough, so she just decided to wait for her, as she snuggled back into bed and sighed slightly. However was startled to hear her fiancée's voice calling to her from the hallway only a moment later, causing Yuzu to quickly get up out of bed and follow Mei's strained calls out of the bedroom, as they got louder each time.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...Yuzu!"

"I'm coming Mei!"

Yuzu called back as she followed the younger's girl voice to the bathroom seeing the bright light leading her there, as well as the wooden door being left wide open, which was most likely why she was able to hear Mei's voice as clear as she did from the bedroom, although Mei's tone of voice definitely sounded like it was rather raspy at the moment.

Walking into the bathroom and seeing the younger girl kneeling on the tiled floor, leaning over the toilet bowl Yuzu came to sit down beside her, as she rested a comforting hand on Mei's shoulder and looked a little concerned for her right now, "Are you okay?" the blonde asked in a calm voice knowing she shouldn't start panicking, and causing Mei to become stressed when it was already obvious that she was not feeling all that well at this moment in time.

Mei just nodding in response a moment later, "Yeah...just feeling a little nauseous I think," she stated with a slight sigh, causing Yuzu to soften her worried expression and rub Mei's back gently. The elder girl noticing how pale and weak Mei seemed as her breathes came out in slow, spaced out pants, while it also looked like she was sweating quite a bit at the moment as her bangs were starting to stick to her damp forehead.

"Did you actually throw up, and how long have you actually been in here for?"

Yuzu still seeming concerned as she leaned in closer to Mei, wondering if she could do anything for her at this point, while the younger girl just shook her head and moved slightly away from the blonde to lean her back against the wall now, softening her expression when she noticed Yuzu looking to her with a worried gaze in return.

"Only a few minutes I think, and no I got up feeling like I was going to be sick, but when I got here the feeling went away and I just ended up coughing for a little while," the younger girl explained as she ran a hand through her long hair and rested her head against the wall, while Yuzu just moved closer to her and rested the back of her hand against Mei's forehead, raising her eyebrow as Mei just looked back to the blonde with a curious expression waiting to see how she would respond to her.

"You're burning up pretty badly; do you want a drink of water or anything?"

The blonde feeling like doing something for her fiancée that would maybe help her feel better, since she did seem to have quite a high fever at the moment and was hoping it would go down soon enough. However Mei just shaking her head again as she slowly stood up from the floor and caused Yuzu to do the same, and automatically hold her hands out for the younger girl as she saw her stumble a little before being able to catch her own balance and turn away from Yuzu again.

"No, I'll be fine once I get back to bed; all I want to do right now is go back to sleep,"

She replied in a low tone as she left the bathroom a moment later and started to walk slowly back to their bedroom. Yuzu quickly trying to stop Mei in her tracks as she called after her, but saw the younger girl just ignore her in response while she noticed how exhausted Mei seemed right now, and so just sighed and shook her head slightly. Clearly seeing that her fiancée was too tired to really listen to her following Mei back to their bedroom, as she saw her already snuggled up back in their double bed, and was likely slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep again.

Yuzu still clearly being concerned for the younger girl as she closed the bedroom door behind her, and came to lie down beside Mei in their bed, wrapping an arm around her fiancée and pulling her close. While Mei luckily didn't pull away and instead just nuzzled into the blonde's embrace, but didn't turn to face her, as it was obvious that she was more interested in getting some more rest rather than cuddling right now.

A heavy sigh leaving the blonde's lips as she gazed to her now sleeping fiancée and just softened her worried expression, it being clear that she was still concerned for the younger girl and wondering if she was really okay at the moment.

However soon just shrugging her shoulders as she guessed she should just leave Mei to sleep for the time being, and then maybe see how she is in the morning, hoping that a few more hours rest would at least bring her temperature down a little, and cause her to have more colour in her face and not look as pale anymore. Yuzu soon smiling slightly as she joined Mei in drifting off to sleep, and prayed that Mei wouldn't wake up tomorrow feeling as sick, and looking as weak as she did a little while ago.

...

The next morning Yuzu awoke to the sound of coughing. The raspy, dry sound causing her to stir and soon open her sleepy emerald eyes to see her fiancée sitting up in their bed, covering her mouth with one hand as more rough coughs left her sore throat and made her a little out of breath it seemed. The blonde quickly sitting up and moving closer to Mei as she rubbed her back gently, and instantly looked concerned for the younger girl.

Noticing right away that she was still sweating quite a bit like she was last night, and could easily guess that she likely had a high fever all the same as well. The blonde simply staying silent for the moment as she waited for Mei's constant coughing to subside before saying anything at all, softening her expression when the younger girl eventually sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands, it already being obvious to Yuzu that she didn't feel any better, and maybe even felt worse from how she was last night by the looks of things.

"Do you want a drink of water?"

Yuzu asked wondering if Mei would just brush her off like she did last night, but luckily that not seeming to be the case this time, as the younger girl just nodded in response feeling like her voice really wasn't wanting to cooperate with her this morning, and instead she just ended up going into another short coughing fit.

Causing the blonde to just smile slightly, resting a comforting hand on Mei's shoulder before she quickly left to go and grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Yuzu kind of feeling glad that she luckily wasn't working today, so if it turned out that Mei did still have a fever and wasn't feeling any better from last night, Yuzu would be able to take care of her until she was feeling well again.

"Hey Mom, are you working today?"

Ms Okogi heard her daughter ask her as she saw the blonde enter the kitchen from where she was sitting at the dining table at the moment, watching her quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water from the tap, while the elder woman just nodded to her a moment later, causing her to instantly frown in response.

"Yes, but I should be back by this afternoon. Why, is there something that you need from me at all?" The blonde's Mother looking to her daughter with a curious expression as she saw that Yuzu definitely seemed a little disappointed after hearing her reply, however she soon just shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, as she smiled back to the elder woman and just waved her off simply.

"No don't worry about it, Mei's just a little unwell I think, but its fine it doesn't seem to be all that serious really," she explained causing her Mother to form her expression into a bit of a concerned one, as it only took her a couple of seconds to disagree with her daughter, and obviously didn't want to leave Yuzu to take care of both her young daughter, and ill fiancée all by herself.

"You know I can call up my boss and get today off if you need a little help at all Yuzu," the elder woman suggested with a caring expression to her daughter clearly wanting to help her out where she could, causing Yuzu to think to herself for a moment or two, however just shaking her head again in reply.

"No we'll be alright; you just go to work okay,"

Yuzu smiled as she started heading towards the doorway, and waved to her Mother causing her to frown and call after her as she obviously wasn't so sure how well the blonde would cope, having to deal with the responsibility of looking after Mei and Maiya without anyone else being there to lend her a hand if she needed it, which she likely just might since she had never done this before now.

"Are you sure, it honestly wouldn't be a problem for me-

"I told you don't worry about it, I've got this all covered, so off you go and I'll see you later alright?" the blonde stated as she was about to leave the dining and kitchen area, making it clear that she had already made up her mind about all this and wasn't going to cave easily.

Causing her Mother to try and think about how she could still protest with her daughter, but soon sighing in defeat as she knew how very determined Yuzu could be when she had decided on something. The elder woman guessing she would be much better off leaving and not being late for work, rather than staying here and continuing to argue with her daughter, which she already knew wouldn't get her anywhere really.

"Fine, but you'll call me if you're having any trouble at all right?"

"Yes, yes of course, now I really need to get this glass of water back to Mei before she starts calling for me," Yuzu simply nodded with a smile back to her Mother before they both said their goodbyes to each other, Ms Okogi still not feeling so sure that leaving Yuzu to take care of her sick fiancée and daughter by herself was a good idea, but hoping the blonde would be alright and cope with it all okay, without her or anyone else needing to be there to help her if she needed it at all.

The elder woman sighing as she left the apartment, and started to make her to her workplace being sure to keep her mobile phone with her at all times, just in case her daughter did end up calling her sometime throughout the day. Meanwhile Yuzu having now gotten back to Mei, and given her the glass of water as she was checking the younger girl's temperature at the moment. Mei just sitting back against her pillow and slowly sipping her water, hoping that it would soothe her dry cough a little at least.

"Well you don't feel as warm as you did last night, but you've still got a bit of a high fever and you still look really pale. So...I think it would be better if you stayed in bed for a while longer, it would help to give your body some more rest after all," the blonde explained as she looked to Mei's rather high temperature on the thermometer and looked nervously to the younger girl, hoping that she wouldn't protest and try to push herself through this illness, when really the only way for her to get better would be to stay in bed and relax for now at least.

"...okay..."

Surprisingly enough that was all Mei whispered out after a short pause as she just lay back down in bed, and let a long sigh leave her lips resting her head back onto her pillow, causing Yuzu to look quite taken aback at the moment. Definitely not expecting her sometimes very stubborn fiancée to just give in and not protest at all, but then clearly seeing that Mei most likely did want to disagree, and try to get up, only the fact she had to face was that she simply just didn't have the strength to do so unfortunately for her.

"Take Maiya out of here...we don't want her catching this from me,"

The younger girl said in a low toned voice before she rolled over in the bed and nuzzled into her warm pillow more, feeling like all her limbs were weak and aching at the moment, not wanting to admit that all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep since she still felt so exhausted right now. Yuzu just nodding in reply to Mei as she rested a caring hand on the younger girl's shoulder, looking to her still quite pale face before standing up and walking over to their daughter's cot, seeing that Maiya hadn't woken up just yet and was still sleeping soundly at the moment.

The blonde picking little Maiya up out of her cot causing the infant to stir in her sleep, giving one last concerned expression to her fiancée before she left the bedroom to wake Maiya up, and get her fed her morning bottle in the kitchen. Leaving Mei to just soon close her eyes and except the fact that she really was feeling unwell and so wouldn't be able to do much until she was better, finding herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep again, hoping that she wouldn't wake back up because of another coughing fit and would luckily get some more much needed rest.

...

Maiya's morning bottle seeming to have gone fairly well, as the rather cranky infant only fussed for a little while, over the fact that she didn't really like being fed by anyone but her birth Mother in the mornings. Before she soon just reluctantly gave up, and allowed Yuzu to feed her since her hunger had gotten the best of her.

However although the morning had passed with not too much trouble Yuzu now sat in the lounge on the sofa, currently rocking her daughter slowly and patting her back gently, while little Maiya sobbed over her shoulder and had been doing so for quite some time. It being clear that she was very upset over something, and nothing seemed to be soothing her at all unfortunately.

Yuzu having to hear her young daughter constantly wailing for almost forty minutes as she wondered how Maiya's little lungs were still allowing her to keep crying after all this time, while it was obvious to the blonde that there seemed to be no way of calming the sobbing infant, causing her to guess that she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Sighing heavily Yuzu sat stroking Maiya's short, black hair nuzzling her cheek knowing it wasn't going to calm the crying infant, and guessing that most likely nothing would at this point since she felt she knew who her daughter really wanted at the moment. But kept hoping Maiya would just tire herself out soon enough, since the blonde just couldn't fulfil her plead to be held by her birth Mother instead of her, knowing that little Maiya was no doubt so confused right now. However it wasn't like Yuzu could explain to her daughter what was going on, or why she was being kept away from her birth Mother, and she wouldn't understand any of it anyway.

The blonde wondering how long it would take for Maiya to end up falling asleep since she was no doubt getting tired at this point, and luckily enough her cries were beginning to grow quieter, showing that she was close to tiring herself out finally, but still she whimpered and sobbed as much as she could. Hearing a few rather hard knocks at the front door catching Yuzu's attention, causing her to not focus on her crying daughter as much, and instead just stood up from the sofa. Leaving the lounge to go and answer the door, hoping it wasn't her Mother coming back from work early to check on her or something.

However that not being the case as Yuzu ended up opening the door to be greeted by Harumi and Matsuri, causing her to internally let out a deep sigh of relief, but not showing it as she just greeted the young couple back with a nervous smile. While they both looked to the still sobbing infant that the blonde was still holding over her shoulder and trying to soothe at the moment.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced like this, should we come back at another time?" the brunette asked as she looked a little concerned for her blonde friend, wondering what had caused Maiya to seem so upset, while Matsuri stood rubbing the infant's back softly, hoping to help soothe her cries, but it not seeming to be doing much unfortunately.

"No it's fine really; I think I could do with some company actually," Yuzu stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she glanced back to little Maiya, and frowned slightly when seeing that although the infant wasn't crying as much now she was still whimpering, and was clearly distressed that she wasn't getting her way even after all this time.

"Aww why is Maiya-chan so upset, did something happen?"

Matsuri looking curious as well as a little concerned, as she was so used to seeing Maiya being her usual cheerful self it was quite surprising to see her weeping so much, and seeming so unhappy for some reason. Noticing that the infant must have been crying for a good while now as her emerald eyes were all puffy and red, causing the younger girl to guess this wasn't just something simple, and there had to be more of a reason to why the normally very smiley Maiya looked so distraught over something.

"Not really, but she's been crying non-stop for almost an hour now...and I have a fairly good idea just why. Come in, I'll explain what's been going on to you both," the blonde made a gesture with her free hand, inviting the other two inside as she closed the front door behind them, and led them into the lounge.

Soon sitting back down on the sofa as she sat Maiya down on the floor, while Harumi came to sit beside Yuzu and Matsuri joined little Maiya on the floor. Taking the still whimpering infant into her arms seeing that she would likely end up falling asleep soon, since she seemed so tried right now and just nuzzled into Matsuri's shirt. Starting to finally self-soothe and suckle on her knuckles, her strained breathing returning back to normal, as she rested her head against Matsuri's chest and was beginning to drift off into a much needed sleep.

"We wanted to see if you and Mei wanted anymore help with organizing things for the wedding, so I did try calling you, but you didn't answer," the younger girl just letting a small smile form on her lips as she stroked Maiya's short hair, before looking back to Yuzu and waiting to hear how she would reply.

"Yeah sorry, I've been kinda busy and away from my phone since early this morning," the blonde apologizing with a nervous smile, as she looked to her daughter and smiled a little when she saw her now finally quiet and falling asleep in Matsuri's arms, seeming like she was tired out after all this time crying. Glad that she had at least calmed down even if it had taken a while at this point.

"Well we can guess that much. So what's going on, what's gotten Maiya-chan so upset, and...Where is Mei by the way?" Harumi asked as she looked around for a moment, wondering why Yuzu was taking care of Maiya all by herself, while Mei seemed to be nowhere in sight for some reason. Causing Yuzu to just let out a heavy sigh and frowned a little when she sat thinking to herself, the other two looking concerned for the blonde and waited for her to answer.

"I've done all I can to calm her but nothing has worked at all, I have a feeling all she wants is be with Mei at the moment, but..." Yuzu pausing as she hesitated a little, causing the other two to look a bit worried, however the blonde soon shaking her head and continuing on.

"You see last night I found Mei in the bathroom leaning over the toilet, apparently she was just feeling nauseous and hadn't actually been sick or anything. But she was really pale, looked awfully weak and had a high fever as well. This morning I had hoped she would be feeling better but...although her fever has gone down since last night she's still really pale, weak and tired, plus she has developed quite the raspy, dry cough that's made her throat really sore. So...because of all this Mei's been sleeping all day and hasn't eaten anything since she still feels a little nauseous from last night, also we don't want Maiya around her in case she catches whatever Mei has come down with," the blonde finished explaining as she sighed a little, while Harumi and Matsuri just sat back and nodded, having taken in all that Yuzu had told them, so they could now both understand the situation that their friend had been in toady since this morning.

"That does sound quite worrying, do you have any idea how Mei might have developed this illness so suddenly?" the brunette looking like she was thinking to herself, while Yuzu just shook her head in response.

"Not really, she has been stressing herself out with the wedding a little, so that could have brought the fever on maybe. But I'm not sure where the nausea and coughing came from," the blonde simply shrugging her shoulders, as she caused both Matsuri and Harumi to do the same since they guessed Mei must have just been pushing herself too much and made herself valuable, so she caught some sort of viral illness or something.

"Hey maybe she's pregnant again," the younger girl smirked as she raised an eyebrow to Yuzu and caused her to widen her eyes, almost looking scared until Harumi chimed in and calmed her worries it seemed luckily enough.

"Just because she's feeling nauseous, and not wanting to eat anything doesn't mean she's pregnant, after all she's also got a fever and a bad cough; besides you two are using birth control now right Yuzucchi?" she asked giving a stern stare to her girlfriend, while Yuzu just quickly nodded and smiled in reply knowing that her and Mei were being careful at the moment, and so they shouldn't have to worry at all about the possibility of another baby being on its way.

"Yes, of course,"

"Then it should be fine, and Mei is just probably feeling a little 'under the weather' as all; I'm sure she'll get better soon enough," the brunette reassured Yuzu with a smile, causing the blonde to just sigh with a little bit of relief and nod back in response, while Harumi glared to her girlfriend again and caused her to just smile nervously back to her.

"Hey I was just asking that's all," the younger girl defended herself as she put both of her hands up and caused Harumi to roll her eyes slightly, while Yuzu now seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment, before she soon caught the other two's attention again and stood up from the sofa.

"Actually I need to go and check on Mei, so could you two watch Maiya for a little bit while I'm gone?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes as the other two just looked curious, before simply nodding their heads in reply.

"Sure,"

They said in unison, getting a grateful 'Thank you' from the blonde in return, as she gave one last smiled down to her sleeping daughter who was still cuddled in Matsuri's arms, before she then left the lounge rather quickly and made her way to her bedroom so that she could go and check on her sick fiancée, slowly opening the door once she got there and looking to the bed, seeing that Mei was still fast asleep in their double bed at the moment.

Yuzu letting a small smile form on her lips as she walked over to the bed and came to crouch down beside her resting fiancée, seeing that luckily she now had more colour in her cheeks and no longer looked a weak as she did a little earlier, showing that a good couple of hours sleep might have been all that she needed to start getting better.

The blonde resting her hand over Mei's and kissing her knuckle lightly as she gazed to her beautiful resting face, seeing her stir in her sleep a little before the younger girl slowly opened her eyes and looked to Yuzu with a softened expression as she awoke, sitting up in the bed a moment later.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yuzu's voice being calm and soft as she gave a caring smile to her fiancée and caressed her hand gently, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders slightly and sighed a little in response.

"Better I guess, I don't feel as weak or as tired as before, but I'm still a bit nauseous and my cough hasn't really gone away much,"

"Well I'm glad you were able to get some more sleep nonetheless," Yuzu squeezing onto Mei's hand and causing her to just nod back to her. Leaning against her pillow, while the blonde came to sit beside her on the bed a moment later.

"Is Maiya with your Mother? She didn't cause you too much trouble I hope," the younger girl asked, as she felt bad for Yuzu having to look after their daughter without her help at all, but guessed it wouldn't have been too much for her to handle if her Mother was there to lend her a hand throughout the day.

Yuzu looking a little nervous as she glanced away from Mei now, and caused her to raise her eyebrow slightly in response, "Actually I wanted to try taking care of Maiya by myself today since you're always doing the same when I'm away at work, so I told my Mom to go to work and leave it all to me instead...but I guess it was more of a 'challenge' than I had expected it to be," she explained causing Mei to frown and look a little concerned, worrying for their daughter it seemed right now.

"So you left her alone?"

"No, no of course not, Harumi and Matsuri came round to see if they could help us out with more planning for our wedding, so I asked them to watch over her for a little bit while I came to check on you. And you should know she's been crying for you since she finished her breakfast this morning, she's finally sleeping now luckily enough, but it just seemed like nothing was working at all and the only thing that would make her happy would be to be with you; she sure missed you Mei," the blonde stated with a reassuring smile, causing Mei to just nod in reply, looking down to the bed sheets a moment later as she clenched them in her fists, and gave a bit of a sad smile to Yuzu in reply.

"I've been missing her too I guess...I mean I can't deny that I do want to hold her and see her little, cheerful smile right about now," Mei seeming down, as she was obviously wishing she didn't have this illness, and could just go and see her daughter without having to worry about Maiya catching whatever she had. This causing Yuzu to look concerned for a moment or two as she sat thinking, before she soon just smiled again and leaned forward hugging Mei tightly, while she just looked a little taken aback in response.

"Yuzu you shouldn't hug me right now, you might catch-

"It's okay, I know it's not the same and all but since you can't hold Maiya right now, I'll give you all the hugs that she most likely wants to give you at the moment," the blonde cut off Mei as she cuddling her close and held onto her tightly, causing the younger girl to just look a little surprised, hesitating for a moment before she just shook her head and hugged Yuzu back. Relaxing into her embrace and nuzzling into her neck, while she soon felt her fiancée kiss her forehead lightly and noticed how Mei's fever had pretty much completely gone by now. But being sure to remember to give herself a quick wash afterwards, as she didn't want to risk passing anything onto little Maiya, and then Mei ending up blaming herself for it later.

"Thank you Yuzu, and I...um...I really am sorry you had to do it all by yourself today," Mei sighed, obviously still feeling guilty about not being able to help take care of their young daughter, however Yuzu just shaking her head in reply as she pulled away from the younger girl a little.

"Just...don't push yourself, and work on getting better okay? Then you can hug and hold Maiya to your heart's content again, and I'm sure she would be overjoyed to be back in her loving Mama Mei's arms again," Yuzu smiled as she caressed Mei's cheek and just caused her to bite her bottom lip and nod with a determined expression, before she soon just smiled softly and hoped this illness of her's would blow over after a couple of days, and she could help in taking care of little Maiya again, as well as just getting to hold and spend time with her like she had missed doing today.

The young couple staying in their embrace for a little while longer before Yuzu soon left to let Mei rest a little more, coming back later on once Matsuri and Harumi had left and her Mother had returned home, bringing her fiancée a small dinner while her Mother was taking care of Maiya in the lounge.

The blonde helping to feed Mei her small dinner despite her protests that she could 'feed herself fine, without any help', and luckily enough it seemed Mei had more of her appetite back finally. Being able to keep her food down as well as it was obvious that she would likely be over this slight sickness in no time, and could go back to taking care of Maiya as part of her normal everyday life soon enough, which was something she was clearly looking forward to.

 **...**

 **I'm a week early, you know what that means? It means I finally have the time to go back to my old writing schedule of a new chapter every week, rather than every two weeks like it has been for the last few months now. So look forward to more chapters coming very soon! YAY!**

 **Thank you for reading as always. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	48. Wanting To Protect Her Happiness

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a day after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Ms Okogi returning back home to a very quiet apartment surprisingly enough, as it was now quite late in the afternoon, and Yuzu's Mother had been expecting to come home to see a sobbing Maiya just like she had yesterday. But that not seeming to be the case, as instead she was greeted by her blonde daughter while she sat at the dining table with little Maiya being sound asleep in her arms at the moment.

"Is she all cried out by now?" the elder woman asked as she walked over to Yuzu and stroked Maiya's short hair, smiling slightly as the infant didn't even stir, and just continued to sleep peacefully in her blonde Mother's embrace.

"Yeah kinda, she only cried for a little bit this morning. But I think once she realized that just like yesterday she wasn't going to get to spend any time with Mei no matter how much she fought and whined, she gave up and just seems to have been reluctant to do anything at all since then," Yuzu explained as she sighed slightly, looking down to her sleeping daughter and still seeing that her little face was red from all the crying she had done this morning, as well as all the whimpering that she had been doing throughout the day, while wishing she could be with her birth Mother for just a short amount of time.

"Well that's to be excepted with how much she's obviously missing Mei at the moment,"

The blonde's Mother nodded her head in agreement, as she folded her arms and gazed down to Maiya's resting face, looking a little concerned for her as she was still most likely very confused as to why she wasn't allowed to be with her birth Mother at all anymore. Seeing that Yuzu was now thinking to herself it seemed, before the elder woman decided to change the subject a bit, and caught her daughter's attention once again in the process.

"Speaking of which, how is Mei doing today, any better at all?" she questioned with a wondering expression, thinking that although she hadn't really seen that much of Mei since yesterday, it was likely that she was bound to be getting at least a bit better by now, unless this 'slight illness' of her's was turning out to be something more serious that is.

"She's been doing fine today, her appetite is back and her fever is completely gone, so I suggested she spend some time with Maiya just to try and cheer her up a little. But she says she still has a bit of a cough and doesn't want to run the risk of possibly passing it on to Maiya, so she's been spending most of her day finishing up on her online classes and planning out more ideas for the wedding. You can go see her if you want," the blonde suggested, but her Mother just shaking her head and smiling a little in response, as she guessed Mei might not want to be disturbed at this moment in time. So instead she just came to sit down beside Yuzu at the dining table, clearly glad to hear that Mei was doing better than yesterday, but obviously was still concerned as to what might be currently going on in the dark haired girl's head right now.

"Listen I know Mei doesn't want Maiya getting ill or anything, but by now she's probably not contagious anymore, and doesn't have to be as careful as before,"

"I know and I've tried telling her that, but...you know how stubborn she can be," the blonde just sighing deeply again, as her Mother nodded in response, before she sat back in her chair and starting thinking to herself, wondering if there was anything she could do for her daughter and Mei to help them with their current situation.

However before she had the chance to really think of something Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders, and passed sleeping Maiya over to her to hold instead, "Here can you take care of Maiya for a bit? I need to go check on Mei; maybe see if I can get her to reason a little with me," she asked as she smiled slightly to her Mother, while she just gave an encouraging expression back to her daughter nodding her head and smiling in return. Before Yuzu turned to leave for her bedroom, and the elder woman focused her attention on to her resting Granddaughter sighing slightly, and patting Maiya's back softly.

Meanwhile Yuzu took a deep breath as she stood outside of her and Mei's bedroom, nodding to herself before she knocked lightly on the door and opened it a little, peeking her head around to see her fiancée sitting up in their bed with her laptop resting open beside her.

"Is your Mother back?"

Mei asked as she took her attention off of her screen and instead looked to the blonde standing in the doorway at the moment, Yuzu just nodding in reply leaving Mei to assume that Maiya must be with her Grandma right now. The younger girl softening her expression as she patted the space next to her on the bed, gesturing for Yuzu to come and sit down beside her, Yuzu doing so as she closed the door behind her and came to sit down next to Mei.

"How are you feeling, still got that cough?" the blonde giving a bit of a concerned look to Mei, as the younger girl just nodded slightly in reply, turning away from Yuzu as she bit her bottom lip and sighed heavily.

"It's not as bad as before, but I can tell it hasn't completely gone just yet,"

"How long do you think it will take before it's gone completely then?" Yuzu raising her eyebrow as Mei just shrugged her shoulders in response, hugging her knees up to her chest just as a couple of dry and raspy coughs escaped her throat, causing her to grit her teeth and clench her fists in frustration.

"Hopefully only another day or two, honestly I'm getting really fed up with it all now," she thought out loud as she shut down her laptop and put it away, while Yuzu was thinking to herself for a couple of moments, wondering if she should bring up what her Mother and her were talking about a little earlier. Before she soon nodded to herself and turned back to Mei calling to her, and getting her attention it would seem, causing her to turn back to the blonde.

"If that's the case...then maybe you can spend some time with Maiya tomorrow, she really is missing you Mei," the blonde suggested nervously as she spoke in a low tone, hoping that the younger girl would listen to her reasoning at least, and not just shut down on her like she was expecting. Mei just shaking her head in reply as she glanced away from Yuzu, and got up from the bed folding her arms across her chest.

"I really miss her too...but I told you before Yuzu, I don't want her catching this illness from me,"

"But even my Mom says that you shouldn't be contagious now so-

"It doesn't matter Yuzu...I...I'm not risking it until I know for sure that I'm one-hundred percent better," Mei cutting Yuzu off as she raised her voice a little, giving the blonde a warning stare in response, hinting at her to just drop this subject since it was obvious that her mind was already made up and wasn't going to change anytime soon it seemed.

Yuzu just sighing as she knew not to keep pushing as that would only begin to annoy Mei, which was something the blonde definitely didn't want to do right now, "I thought you were going to say something like that, you know she's going to get ill as she grows anyway, we can't try and prevent it from happening because it will eventually. But it's not good to go blaming yourself for it all either," she explained speaking in a calm and collected tone, causing Mei to just sigh deeply and nod back to her, while she came to sit down beside Yuzu on the bed again.

"I know...it's just...I just want her to be safe, not in pain or feeling as weak as I was for these past couple days," the younger girl lowering her tone, as she bit her bottom lip slightly and caused Yuzu to look worried for her. Resting her hand over Mei's and smiling to her reassuringly, while Mei just glanced back to her with an unsure expression in response.

"It's okay for her to get ill sometimes, but...it's not okay to keep avoiding being around her because you're afraid of that happening. She loves you Mei, and she wants to spend time with you, plus right now she has no idea why she can't see you at the moment. It feels like we're punishing her even though she hasn't done anything wrong at all," Yuzu trying her best to still reason with Mei, hoping that she would really listen to what she was saying and would maybe consider changing her mind.

However that not seeming to be the case unfortunately, as Mei just frowned and narrowed her eyebrows in reply, looking like she was going to start glaring to the blonde if she continued trying to persuade her to spend at least some time with their daughter. But the younger girl believing that it could still be a potential risk to do so, shaking her head a few moments later after she was done thinking to herself, and going over what Yuzu had said inside her mind.

"I'm not punishing her...I'm protecting her,"

She stated after a short pause, looking to Yuzu with a determined expression causing the blonde to seem a little nervous again, thinking that maybe she could try to reason with her stubborn fiancée one last time before giving in, but Mei interrupting her and stopping her from getting the chance to say all that much.

"I know you may think of it like that but-

"Enough Yuzu! I...I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a shower before dinner," the younger girl cut Yuzu off in a stern voice, as she stood up from their bed, and started heading for the door. The blonde calling after her but getting no response at all it seemed.

"Wait Mei..."

Yuzu hoped to stop Mei in her tracks, but the younger girl not reacting as she just left the bedroom, and slammed the wooden door shut behind her. Causing the blonde to sigh heavily and thought that she should have just dropped the subject, when Mei was gesturing at her to do so, instead of making things worse like she might have just potentially done just now.

Thinking to herself for a few moments more it seemed, before she shook her head and left the bedroom soon walking back into the kitchen, getting greeted by her Mother who was still holding a sleeping Maiya in her arms.

"How did it go?"

The elder woman asked, already easily guessing what her daughter's answer would be, as the blonde just shrugged her shoulders, and let her Mother pass Maiya back over to her once she had come to stand beside her now.

"Not well, I can maybe try again later...but I will most likely just end up with the same result,"

She thought out loud with another heavy sigh, before she glanced down to her sleeping daughter and smiled a little. Feeling her Mother rest a comforting hand on her shoulder, and causing her to look back to her with a softened expression. While her Mother just gave her a caring smile, as it was pretty obvious that she, as well as Yuzu were quite unsure of what they could do at this point to get Mei to stop avoiding Maiya so much, in fear of possibly causing her to be ill.

...

Yuzu thinking it would be a good idea to just leave Mei be for now, and maybe try talking to her again in the morning after they had all gotten a good night's sleep, not bringing up the topic over dinner fortunately for Mei as she preferred to just stay quiet, and not have to worry about getting another persistent 'reasoning' from her fiancée. Being glad to go to bed that night without feeling like she luckily wouldn't have to shut Yuzu out again, since the blonde was choosing to leave her alone for now, but that also causing her to wonder how long this would last for.

From there the engaged couple both seeming to have quite the restless night unfortunately, as they knew they probably had too much on their minds to try and focus on sleep at the moment. Yuzu having spent hours tossing and turning, as well as only getting in a couple of 'cat-naps' here and there, as it was obvious that she was feeling quite unsettled at the moment. Causing her to soon figure that she wasn't likely going to get that much sleep at this rate, and should stop trying to force it so much.

The blonde sighing deeply as she awoke yet again and opened her eyes, allowing them to get used to the darkness of the bedroom, before she soon just sat up slowly and decided to give up on trying to go to sleep right now. Instead she glanced to the space beside her in the bed excepting to see Mei laying fast asleep, but was a little taken aback to see that the space next to her was empty, and looked like no one had been laying on it for quite some time.

Looking around the room quickly searching for her fiancée, only to sigh with a bit of relief when she spotted the younger girl standing next to their daughter's cot, as she glanced down to a little sleeping Maiya and gritted her teeth a bit. While Yuzu raised her eyebrow slightly, seeing that Mei was clearly fighting with herself at the moment, as it seemed like she wanted to do more than just watch Maiya sleep right now, but convinced herself to just stay still and not let her 'Motherly emotions' get the best of her.

"You can pick her up you know,"

Yuzu stated causing Mei to widen her eyes and turn back to the blonde, taking her attention off of their daughter for now, as she just clenched her fists by her sides and shook her head in response. While Yuzu got out of the bed and came to stand beside Mei, resting a caring hand on her shoulder as the younger girl just bit her bottom lip, and kept her gaze fixed on the floor at the moment.

"I...I can't risk it..." Mei pausing as she spoke in a low tone, seeming like she was hesitating and thinking of just shutting this subject down if she could, "If she got sick it would be because of me, she's already gotten hurt once when I was meant to be watching over her...I won't let that happen again," she added with a more serious expression, nodding to herself as she lifted her head and caused Yuzu to just look concerned for her, seeing the younger girl glance back to her with clear fear hiding behind her lavender eyes.

"Mei...we've already talked about this before, we can't prevent Maiya from getting hurt or sick, no matter how much we may try...you can't protect her from everything, and you can't keep blaming yourself because of that," Yuzu feeling like she had had enough of this as she grabbed hold of Mei's hands, squeezing them tightly and staring deeply into the younger girl's eyes, looking just as serious as Mei did a moment ago, and causing her to look a little unsure of what to say in response.

"I...I know that...but I..."

She paused as it seemed like she was trying to work through all the thoughts that were making her head spin at the moment, her mind telling her one thing, her heart telling her another, one agreeing with Yuzu and one continuing to go against her. The younger girl letting out a long sigh, as she knew she had to talk about all the thoughts she was having right now, having a feeling that if she kept being so stubborn Yuzu, and her would just keep arguing over it all instead of working it out like she knew they really should do.

Knowing that she was the one holding back as she continued on, and Yuzu just stayed silent, waiting to hear what Mei would say to her, "I don't want to see her in pain, or upset because of me...and I know I shouldn't be blaming myself over this but...I...I just can't bear to see her little smile disappear, or her cheerful laugh to all of a sudden...be gone. I know she can't be happy all the time, and there will be plenty of times when she cries but..." the younger girl pausing yet again as she turned away from Yuzu and lowered her tone to almost a whisper now, letting go of the blonde's hands and just folding her arms across her chest, before glancing back to her fiancée with slight tears in her eyes.

"As she grows I want her to be as happy as she can be, to smile and laugh as much as possible...and to have more good memories than bad. So if I ever have the chance I'm going to protect that happiness of her's with every fibre of my being," Mei finished as she clenched her teeth together tightly, biting back the feeling of a coughing fit tickling her throat, while also stopping herself from letting her slight tears fall. Causing Yuzu to just soften her expression and walk closer to the younger girl, grabbing hold of her hand again and squeezing it tightly giving Mei an understanding gaze, as she just stood looking back to her, wondering how she was going to reply to her.

"I get that. I really do Mei...but you know Maiya's been crying a lot over these past couple of days because she can't be with you when she obviously wants to be. You would do anything just to keep her smiling and feeling happy, that's what you're saying right?" the blonde asked in obviously a very serious tone, causing Mei to look uneasy for a moment before she just nodded in reply, composing herself while Yuzu just glanced down to their sleeping daughter, and gestured to her now with her free hand.

"Well I'm sorry to say this Mei...but I don't think she's happy at all right now. To me Maiya seems to be confused, sad and maybe even a little bit angry at me since I'm not letting her see you, when I know it's what she really wants more than anything else. Are you happy with all this Mei?" Yuzu turning back to look Mei in the eyes again deeply, as she caused her to look surprised it definitely seeming like all that the blonde had said was getting through to her at least and she wasn't just brushing it off luckily. However Yuzu seeing that maybe she was pushing a bit too much at this point, as she watched Mei's eyes go wide when she glanced back to their precious daughter.

Mei just shaking her head frantically in response, as her tears began to slip over her eyelids and stream down her face. Causing Yuzu to automatically snap herself out of her 'serious mode' and instantly look worried for her fiancée, as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You're right...you're right Yuzu...I'm not happy...and I know Maiya's not either...but I...I can't..." the younger girl sobbing in-between her words as she hugged Yuzu back, nuzzling into her neck while the blonde just stroked her long, black hair and cuddled her close.

Hoping to soothe Mei as she didn't mean to make her cry like this, and instead just wanted to try and make her see reason, but clearly seeing that this was more than just Mei being her usual stubborn self, as she kind of felt bad for pushing her fiancée as much as she had now. But also feeling glad that she had opened up to her more about her thoughts, rather than just shut her out like she had been doing a lot lately over these past couple of days when talking to her about their daughter.

"I want to hold Maiya more than anything right now...but I...I'm constantly at war with myself, and I...I just don't know what to do anymore," Mei whispered out between slight sobs still as she sighed heavily, burying her head into Yuzu's shoulder. While she just rested her head against the younger girl's and kissed her forehead lightly, as it seemed like she was trying to think for a moment of how she could maybe help Mei out with her little dilemma she was having at the moment.

"I'm sorry Mei...I didn't mean to make you upset like this," she apologized as she caused Mei to just shake her head, knowing that Yuzu was right and feeling like getting everything out like this was much better than keeping it all bottled up, like she had been doing recently.

"Maybe you don't have to hold her, but can just spend sometime in the same room as her; Maiya shouldn't be in any danger of catching your illness if you're just there with her, but not holding or cuddling her. Would that be okay for now until you know for sure that you're better?" the concerned blonde suggested as she just wanted to try and cheer Mei up now, hoping that there was something she could do for her so that she no longer felt so depressed by all this. Causing Mei to think to herself it seemed, as she wiped her remaining tears away and relaxed in Yuzu's embrace finally, soon nodding in reply to the elder girl, as Yuzu just softened her expression and held Mei closer to her chest.

"We'll get through this together Mei, just like we always do...okay?"

The blonde whispered out as she gave an encouraging expression to Mei, while the younger girl just soon nodded back to her in reply, still sniffling a little as she nuzzled into Yuzu's neck again, and felt her fiancée's tender hand rubbing her back slowly. Soothing her sobs and causing her to compose herself, sighing again slightly as Yuzu and she both looked back to their sleeping daughter, being thankful that she was still resting peacefully at the moment.

Yuzu waiting until Mei had calmed down before she led her back to bed, and spent the rest of the night holding her close, being determined to get this all sorted out tomorrow as she knew if she left it alone for another day, it would likely just continue like it had been since Mei had caught this illness. Plus she was back in work in a of couple days, and if Mei's cough wasn't completely gone by then the anxious Mother would have to work it out for herself, and take care of their daughter alone, even if she was afraid to so.

...

The two luckily being able to get at least some sleep after heading back to bed together, as Yuzu had left Mei to have a bit of a lay in and recover from last night fully, while she was now in the lounge with her Mother and little Maiya. All three of them having already had their breakfast together, it being late in the morning as Yuzu told her Mother about what had happened with Mei last night, Maiya still seeming upset and cranky as she sat in-between her blonde Mother's legs, who had been sitting on the floor for quite some time now trying to keep her stubborn daughter content.

The grumpy infant pulling on Yuzu's shirt, as it was obvious that she was still not happy with just having her blonde Mother taking care of her at the moment, while Yuzu was mostly just focusing on the conversation she was having with her own Mother, instead of really paying attention and giving into Maiya's pleas. As the elder woman was busy folding clothes but still listening to what her daughter was explaining to her, and clearly wanted to help out in any way that she could.

"So have you come up with anything so far?" the elder woman asked as she gave an understanding look to her daughter, while Yuzu just soon shook her head in response.

"Not really. I thought of once Mei gets up and has her breakfast we could all be in the kitchen, and dining area with her at the same time. But there's just the fact that I don't know how Maiya's going to react, since she hasn't really spent any time with Mei in the past few days, so it might come as quite the surprise to her to have Mei back around her again suddenly. Plus she's no doubt still confused as to why she wasn't allowed to be near Mei in the first place, when she is practically always with her normally," Yuzu explained as her Mother just nodded to her, and seemed like she was also thinking for a moment, wondering if there was something more they could do to help Mei at all in overcoming her worries and fears about all this.

"That could work, easing Mei into it would be better after all. Does she know what your plans are? We don't want to just thrust all this on her suddenly, and have her shut down on us or something," the blonde's Mother pointed out, causing Yuzu to just nod slowly in agreement, as she looked like she was thinking to herself again staying silent for a few moments. Before she made a move like she was going to stand up deciding she should go see if Mei was awake, and inform her on the plan she had thought up.

However before she got the chance to stand up and start making her way to her bedroom, Mei suddenly showed up in the lounge doorway, causing Yuzu and her Mother to both look to the dark haired girl, looking like they were surprised to see that Mei was not only willing to try and get over her worries. But she was actually making the first move all on her own, without needing the help or support of her fiancée it seemed.

"Good morning Mei, how are you feeling today?"

Ms Okogi asked as she greeted Mei with a caring smile, causing Mei to just soften her nervous expression and greet the elder woman back in response, before she glanced down to her fiancée and daughter, seeing that Maiya had already seen her and was currently fighting against Yuzu to let go of her at the moment.

"I'm alright...I think my cough is getting close to being gone now,"

She stated in a low tone, as she slowly walked into the lounge and saw Yuzu looking up to her with an encouraging smile, seeing that the blonde was having a bit of trouble holding Maiya still, as the infant tried all she could to wiggle out of her tight grasp. Clearly wanting to go and see her birth Mother and not understanding why Yuzu wasn't letting her do so, as she began to cry out, seeming to be getting quite frustrated now.

"That's good to hear, sounds like you've almost fully recovered from this illness of yours now," the blonde's Mother keeping the conversation going as she wanted to keep Mei relaxed, and not pressure her into holding Maiya or anything just yet, since it was obvious that the young Mother was still being cautious about the situation at the moment.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for at least,"

Mei shrugged her shoulders, as she softened her expression and let a small smile form on her lips, feeling like she was doing better than she first thought she would. However when she looked down to Maiya again, and saw her precious daughter starting to sob and whine for her. Mei felt all her worries go quiet for a few moments while she couldn't bear to see the infant so upset like this, and so kneeled down on the floor, holding her arms out for little Maiya.

"Yuzu, please...let her go," she said as she looked to her fiancée with a confident expression, causing the blonde to just nod in reply a moment later, as she let go of their struggling daughter, and finally allowed for her to go and be held by Mei instead.

Little Maiya using Yuzu to pull herself up into a standing position, as the other three all thought the infant was just going to get on her hands and knees, to quickly crawl over to Mei. But instead Maiya used Yuzu to push herself off and slowly put one foot in front of the other, stumbling a bit, however being able to keep her balance it seemed, while Yuzu and her Mother watch in awe as Maiya made her way over to Mei.

The wobbling infant still sobbing, and had tears streaming down her face as she slowly walked over to her birth Mother, reaching both of her arms out and looking up to Mei, causing her to just feel her own tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing that Maiya was starting to fall over slightly, and so deciding to meet her in the middle as she quickly moved closer, and caught her daughter before she could land on the floor.

Picking Maiya up and wrapping her in a tight hug, as she let her tears slowly roll down her cheeks, while her daughter happily nuzzled into her warm embrace, and was clearly more than happy to be back in her birth Mother's arms once again.

"I'm sorry Maiya; I promise I won't avoid you like that ever again," she whispered out as she nuzzled into her daughter, while Maiya just smiled brightly and grabbed on to her birth Mother's shirt, clearly not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

"Well even if she does get sick from this, I think Maiya-chan is definitely going to be more than happy about it still," the blonde's Mother stated as she smiled to Mei, and caused her to just smile and nod in response, definitely not regretting her decision to go through with this now.

"Wow Maiya you wanted your Mama Mei to hold you so much that you actually got up and walked to her; you just took your first steps Maiya! You really are one clever little girl!" Yuzu speaking in a very joyful tone as she quickly came over to Mei and ruffled Maiya's short hair, causing the infant to happily giggle in response, her tears seeming to have completely dried now, while her blonde Mother started fussed over her more and more.

Clearly being excited over the fact that Maiya had just reached another big milestone, but also was glad that Mei was happy to be holding their daughter again, while Maiya just being overjoyed that she was back in her birth Mother's arms again. Mei not knowing really what she was happier about, but truthfully just feeling blessed that she could hold their precious daughter in her loving embrace again, and not be too worried about the fears she had earlier.

Knowing that she would most likely have these kind of fears again and again, as Maiya continued to grow and learn more, but being sure that even if these worrying thoughts did arise multiple times she wouldn't let them get the best of her. After all she knew that although little Maiya would get upset and sometimes get hurt, she also knew that it wouldn't last long and her cheerful daughter would have her signature beaming smile back again soon enough.

The two young Mothers cuddling their adorable daughter as she just nuzzled them back happily, Yuzu glancing to Mei with a relieved smile, feeling glad that Mei had overcome her fears and worries all by herself, and could see that hopefully if and when they came back like they were bound to do, Mei wouldn't let them rule her into thinking that she had to avoid Maiya when she now knew that clearly wasn't the answer. Instead she should push through her fears and be there for their daughter as much as she could still, just like she has always wanted to be.


	49. Letting Her Face This On Her Own

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set about a week after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

As the late morning winter sun was shining brightly outside the window, the small apartment felt a lot warmer and calmer than it had been recently as Mei was now feeling a lot better, seeming to have fully recovered from the sudden illness she had caught, and was happy to not have the fear of Maiya catching anything from her anymore. Sitting at the dining table at the moment as she had just finished eating her breakfast along with Yuzu and the blonde's Mother, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked over to her fiancée and daughter, watching the elder girl feeding little Maiya with a softened smile formed on her lips.

"Come on Maiya-chan, you've got to eat it all up," the blonde encouraged the cheerful infant, spoon-feeding her a small tub of mashed up baby food, only having been trying her on solids for about a week now, and seeming like it was going pretty well so far.

Maiya happily just opening her mouth allowing for her blonde Mother to feed her, seeming like she was enjoying her breakfast, and luckily wasn't upset by the fact that Mei wasn't the one feeding her like she was most mornings. The smiling infant leaning forward in her wooden, purple high-chair as she eagerly waited for food to be fed to her, while Yuzu just smiled and was happy their daughter no longer put up as much of a fuss anymore when being fed by her instead of Mei every morning.

"That's a clever girl, look at that you've almost finished it all," Yuzu praising her daughter and fussing over her, giving her a bright smile, while causing Maiya to just giggle in response and lightly bang her hands down on her tray in a joyful manner, her blonde Mother just ruffling her short, black hair and continuing to feed the infant the last of her breakfast.

"Did the others give you two a time for when they are all getting here?" Ms Okogi asked as she stood at the kitchen counter at the moment, cleaning all the dishes from breakfast and causing Mei and Yuzu to look back to her in response.

"They shouldn't be too long now, I told them all to come round before noon. Mei's Dad is coming too right?" the blonde smiling back to her Mother as she just nodded her head in reply, it being obvious that she was easily the one most looking forward to everyone coming round to their home today out of the three of them. Mei just shrugging her shoulders as she soon stood up from the dining chair and turned slightly, heading to leave.

"I better go get changed then,"

She stated not really wanting to be seen in her pyjamas by all their friends, leaving the room just as they all heard a few rather loud knocks come from the front door, causing the elder woman to quickly go and answer it and invite everyone inside, while Mei went to go change and Yuzu cleaned Maiya up before taking her out of her highchair.

"I'll get it,"

The blonde's Mother said as she left the kitchen and dining area, heading to go and greet all the others, while Yuzu cleared away Maiya's now empty baby food tub and put her down on the floor with a few toys, so she could entertain herself for a minute as her Grandmother opened the door to everyone and welcomed them all inside the apartment.

Ms Okogi leading all the guests into the lounge Yuzu following them, as they all sat down and soon began to settle into their own conversations of small talk, and catching up on what they had all been doing since the last time they all had seen one another. Yuzu sitting next to Harumi and Matsuri on one of the sofas as Himeko, Nene and Suzuran all sat on the sofa opposite, all of them talking to Yuzu about her and Mei's plans for the wedding, as well as how things had been going in their home life along with taking care of little Maiya all the while.

"There's my adorable, little Granddaughter!" Mei's Dad stated cheerfully as he picked Maiya up from where she was sitting on the floor and swung her around, causing the infant to happily giggle, reaching her arms out to her Granddad, asking to be hugged as Shō smiled when feeling Maiya nuzzling into his neck lovingly.

"Well it's good to see she still recognizes you even when you haven't really seen her all that much," Ms Okogi smiled as she looked to Maiya and Shō together, glad that the infant was just as happy to see him as he was to see her again. While causing Shō to nervously nod his head and smile back to her in response.

"Yeah, I would come round and visit more often, but I've been having trouble trying to hold down a job lately, since my Father will only continue to let me stay with him as long as I pay my own way. I've been having a busy few months I can tell you that," he sighed slightly as he thought about all the work he had been focusing on as of lately, and wished he had more time to come and visit his Daughter's family like this. Yuzu just smiling up to him and catching his attention, having heard the conversation he was having with her Mother, while the others all just talked amongst themselves still.

"You still like being a teacher right? You could maybe get a job in Mei's Grandfather's school since you could come and see us more then, and I'm sure Mei could talk to her Grandfather for you," Yuzu suggested as she tried to sound hopeful, wanting to help out her soon to be Father-in-law if she could in any way, while causing Shō to just shake his head with a smile back to the blonde.

"That would be nice I guess, but...even after all this time I'm still unsure of just what I want to do with my life from here. I've always liked travelling, meeting new people and seeing new places, but...I really have enjoyed just staying in one place while being here, plus this is where my family is after all, and...I don't want to leave it right now," he explained with another heavy sigh, causing Yuzu to look a little concerned for him, as well as catching the others attention, while they all glanced to one another unsure of what to say in reply it seemed.

However the short silence not lasting long as Mei suddenly came walking into the lounge now, catching everyone's attention as she spoke up and caused her Dad to look to her, "Whatever you choose to do, we'll be waiting for you right here if ever you need us," she stated with a encouraging expression, causing her Dad to seem surprised and a bit speechless, not knowing how to respond before Mei elbowed her fiancée lightly.

"Right Yuzu?" she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, causing her to glance back to her for a moment, before she just nodded and smiled back to Shō.

"Of course, we'll be rooting for you no matter what you may choose!" her cheerful and confident tone causing Shō to soon let his lips from into a smile, glancing to the blonde's Mother and simply just getting an encouraging smile and nod from her as well, making him feel hopeful that he now had people in his corner for once, ready to support him whenever he needed it.

"Thank you,"

Shō replied in a low tone as he glanced back to his daughter and smiled to her, while Mei just smiled back to him, coming over to sit next to him on the floor and stroked Maiya's short hair, as she just smiled up to her birth Mother and was happy when her Granddad passed her over for Mei to hold instead. Mei's Dad stroking Maiya's cheek lightly, causing her to giggle happily before she soon cuddled her birth Mother closer and nuzzled into her neck, clearly being glad to be back in her embrace again.

"So are you two going to tell us why you called us all round here; it's not like you brought us all together like this just for a simple 'catch up' right?" Harumi asked as she caught the attention of all the others and caused them to go quiet, directing her question at Mei and Yuzu, while they both glanced to each other before looking back to the brunette who was raising her eyebrow to them at the moment, waiting for the two to answer her. The others all looking to Mei and Yuzu, also seeming like they were eager to know just why the young couple had brought them all her together today like this, as they had a feeling it wasn't just a chance for all of them to hang out again.

"Well there are still a few things we need to work out to do with the wedding, and since you all are going to be included in it we might just need your help with it all, since we haven't got a lot of time before the big day now, " Yuzu stated as she caused the others to all just nod and smile in response, having guessed beforehand that this meet up was most likely something to do with more planning for the wedding, and them all seeming more than happy to help out where they could.

"We'd be delighted to help you two with whatever you need, right?"

Himeko smiled as she gestured to the other four and caused them all to nod in agreement, letting Mei and Yuzu know that they would all be here for them to help out with all the wedding planning that still needed sorting out at this point. Yuzu just smiling with a nod, while Mei softened her expression and was starting to wonder if maybe they were leaning on their friends too much at the moment, however the others definitely not seeing it that way and didn't mind helping out at all.

"By the way I've been wondering...have you two talked to Mei-san's Grandfather yet, I mean...he's going to be included in the wedding as well...right?" Suzuran asked as she spoke up in quite the nervous tone, wondering if this was the right moment to ask her question, and hoping it wouldn't cause the engaged couple to shut down at all. However Yuzu and Mei not seeming too troubled by the question as they did seem a little taken by surprise, but it not being long before they glanced to each other again and soon answered the elder girl, turning back to her now.

"Actually...I was planning on going to talk to him rather soon, but...I really think I should do it by myself..." Mei speaking in a low tone as she trailed off slightly, glancing to Yuzu as the blonde looked back to her with a bit of a nervous expression, causing the others to all kind of guess just why she was holding off on speaking to her Grandfather about the wedding at this point.

"And let me guess, Yuzu here doesn't want you to go alone, right?" Matsuri raised her eyebrow as she smirked slightly, Mei just nodding back to her with a sigh, while Yuzu tried to defend herself, having the others all looking to her for an explanation it seemed.

"I just want to be there for you Mei,"

"I know you do Yuzu, and maybe having you there with me would make things a little easier, but...I can't have you holding my hand all the time you know," Mei softened her expression, wanting to let Yuzu know that she could do this without her needing to be there, causing the blonde to look uneasy still as she seemed unsure of what to say exactly, but was clearly still against letting Mei go this alone.

"Mei, do you want your Grandfather to be at the wedding?" Himeko spoke up, as she gave more of a serious look to Mei, causing her to glance back to her startled by her question a little, before she soon just formed her expression into more of a confident one and nodded her head in reply.

"Of course,"

"Then Yuzucchi, I think it's time that you need to back off a little and just let Mei do this by herself," Harumi chimed in as the others nodded their heads with encouraging looks, while causing Yuzu to glance round at them all, seeing all their understanding gazes and seeming like she was going to protest again but hesitated a bit before saying anything, as she just stayed silent and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"You can still support Mei-san from here along with all of us, right?"

Nene causing Yuzu to look to her now as she gave her a reassuring smile, while the blonde seemed like she was going over the thoughts inside her head for a moment. Before she soon just sighed deeply and nodded, finally agreeing it seemed when she turned back to Mei and smiled to her, even though she was still clearly worried for her fiancée.

"Okay, but...know that I'll be waiting for you to get back here with good news alright?" the blonde causing Mei to just nod back to her in response as the dark haired girl let a small smile form on her lips, gesturing to their daughter who was still being held in her embrace at the moment.

"Sure, and if you really don't want me to be alone through it all...I can take Maiya with me, that way I won't be all by myself, and besides she hasn't really seen her Great-Grandfather since the day she was born after all," Mei suggested to see if her idea would make Yuzu feel more reassured about this, and luckily enough just causing the blonde to smile back to her, nodding her head while Mei felt relieved that the blonde had agreed to respect her wishes and let her do this without her.

Mei just walking closer to Yuzu as she rested a hand over her's and gave her a caring smile in return, Yuzu just smiling back to her brightly, while all the others were happy that the blonde was willing to step back and let Mei deal with this on her own, the subject soon being changed however as Yuzu looked to Maiya and seemed to remember something now.

"You know speaking of Maiya, talking about all this wedding stuff isn't the only thing we asked you all to come here for," the blonde giving her Mother and Mei a slight smile as the dark haired girl just nodded back to her, and took a couple of steps back, crouching down on the floor while the others just seemed to look curious for the moment, wondering what the young couple were referring to.

"What do you mean?"

Himeko asked as she and the others all waited to hear just what Mei and Yuzu were going on about at the moment, while the two just decided it would be better to show everyone rather than tell them all the exciting news they had, which none of them knew about just yet. Yuzu just sitting forward on the sofa as she looked to Maiya and gave her an encouraging smile, while Mei stood the infant up and faced her towards her blonde Mother, holding on to her for now since she was still a little unsteady on her legs.

"Come on Maiya-chan, come to your Mama Yuzu,"

Yuzu held her arms out as she encouraged her daughter to come over to her, causing the others to look a little confused since they already knew that Maiya had been crawling by herself for months now. Ms Okogi just watching from where she sat next to Mei's Dad, also encouraging her beloved Granddaughter with a caring smile, Maiya just looking to her blonde Mother with a cheerful expression as she reached her arms out as well, and was clearly eager to show off the skills she had recently learnt.

The others all waiting to see just what Mei and Yuzu were meant to be showing them at the moment, still unsure of what exactly was going on right now, but not having to keep wondering for too long it seemed as it only took Maiya a few more seconds before she slowly started to move one little foot in front of the other. Stumbling a bit when Mei let go of her, however it looking like she was able to keep herself up-right as she continued to take a couple of steps forward, and walk over to Yuzu.

Everyone's eyes going wide as they all sat surprised and speechless to say the least, while Maiya slowly but surely made her way over to Yuzu, soon losing her balance and letting herself fall forward as her blonde Mother caught her before she could come into contact with the ground at all, picking her up and tickling her with a bright smile on her lips.

"That's my clever girl, you're getting better every time," she praised her daughter, nuzzling her lovingly while causing little Maiya to giggle happily, reaching her arms out and nuzzling Yuzu back, while the others all still seemed like they were at a loss for words at the moment.

"She can walk now! When did she learn that?" Shō asked being the first to speak as he smiled, still looking pleasantly surprised by this development, but less at a loss for words, as did all the others as they all soon began fussing over little Maiya excitedly.

"Only about a week ago, right around the time that we started trying her on solids, which she's been doing really well with so far," Mei simply answered, as she smiled to her daughter enjoying being fussed over by everyone at the moment, while their friends were all clearly thrilled to see Maiya reach this big milestone all on her own.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before now?" Harumi asked as she raised her eyebrow to Yuzu and folded her arms, while Yuzu just smiled back to her and shrugged her shoulders slightly in response.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," she stated glancing back to Mei, as she just nodded back to the blonde, while all the others figured they should have guessed as much.

"First crawling, now walking you're growing up so fast Maiya," Himeko smiled as she stroked Maiya's short hair, causing her to look back to her and smile cheerfully, while Yuzu and the others all nodded, the blonde hugging Maiya tightly as she kissed her forehead lightly.

"I know, she's getting so big now that I just want her to stop and stay little forever,"

The blonde cuddling Maiya close and nuzzling her, causing the joyful infant to just giggle back in response, while the others just smiled to Maiya and her blonde Mother, knowing that her and Mei would treasure precious moments like this with their daughter while she was still so young, and most definitely have many more to come as she continued to grow and learn more.

Mei's smile soon fading a little as she sat, glancing away from everyone else, looking like she was thinking to herself about what was on her mind right now, while the others all began talking amongst themselves as well as fussing over young Maiya again. However she soon being brought out of her thoughts as she heard Matsuri speak up and catch her and Yuzu's attention, causing them both to look back to her.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you two, are you doing anything for Christmas?" the younger girl asked as she changed the subject, while causing Mei and Yuzu to wonder just what she was planning at the moment.

"Oh yeah, that's come around quick. Why do you ask, have you got something planned?" Yuzu raised her eyebrow, as both she and Mei looked a little sceptical about this while Matsuri just smiled, glancing to Harumi and getting a knowing smirk from her girlfriend, before just shrugging her shoulders and turning her head away from the other couple simply.

"We may be planning to put something together; it will be Maiya-chan's first Christmas after all so it's definitely worth celebrating," she stated causing Yuzu and Mei to just soon smile in response, as they both nodded to Matsuri and happily agreed to this little 'celebration' she and Harumi were planning to put together with everyone for Christmas which was only a couple of weeks away from where they were now.

All of them soon settling back into conversations about working out plans for the wedding, as well as coming up with ideas for this 'Christmas get together' Matsuri had brought up, the atmosphere feeling calming as they all talked late into the afternoon, seeming like they had everything sorted out by the end of it luckily enough.

...

That evening after all the others had left and gone back to their own homes for their dinner, Ms Okogi stood in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner for her, Yuzu and Mei, while the young family of three were still in the lounge together.

The dark haired girl sitting on the sofa looking to her fiancée as she was sitting on the floor, playing with their young daughter and helping her to become more confident with her walking, glad that they were able to talk about all the things they feel they needed to with everyone else, meaning that they could get a better handle on things and had worked out pretty much all the plans they needed to sort out with the wedding now.

Mei sitting back on the sofa as she let out a relaxed sigh hugging her knees up to her chest, and resting her chin on them, causing Yuzu to stop playing with Maiya for the moment, taking her attention off of their daughter while she looked to her fiancée instead now. Noticing that the younger girl had her head turned away from her at the moment, and looked like she was thinking over all the thoughts that was going on inside her head, seeming to definitely have a lot on her mind, causing the blonde to look a little concerned for her and want to simply lend her an ear if Mei would let her.

"You thinking about how things might go with your Grandfather?"

Yuzu asked causing Mei to be brought out of her thoughts and to look back to her now, shaking her head and seeming taken aback by how easily the blonde could tell what was going on inside her head at this moment, as she was about to question just how she guessed what was bothering her, but was soon interrupted by the elder girl.

"How did you-

"Well it wasn't all that hard to guess at since you have been going on about it for the past couple of days now," the blonde chuckled slightly, causing Mei to look a little nervous in response as she just sat up straight and folded her arms across her chest, turning away from Yuzu while she let a slightly worried expression form back on to her face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Mei? I can just wait outside for you if you like," she suggested to the younger girl, giving her a small smile, wanting to make this easier for Mei in any way if she could, however Mei just shaking her head in reply believing that she shouldn't keep relaying on her fiancée for so much, and instead try and do things without her needing to be there all the time.

"No I said I need to do this by myself without you being there, so that's what I'm going to do. I mean I'm not saying that it won't be difficult without you there, because I already know that it will be, but I..." the younger girl pausing as she took a deep breath and collected her thoughts for a moment, while Yuzu just chose to stay quiet and wait until Mei had finished explaining her thoughts and feelings, before she said anything that might just end up getting on her fiancée's nerves.

"But I also know that if you do come along with me, it might not turn out all that well. After all I know my Grandfather accepts that you and I are together and I'm not going to be leaving you ever again, but it's obvious that he still doesn't see you as someone who is 'right' or 'good' for me let alone seeing you as part of our family. Plus if you end up making a scene while being there it could make things worse then they currently are at the moment," Mei explained all of her thoughts and worries that were going through her head right now, causing Yuzu to soon just raise her eyebrow in response and fold her arms.

"And just what makes you think I would...'make a scene' as you say?"

She questioned with a slight frown, causing Mei to just give her a blank look, obviously hinting at the blonde that it would be quite the surprise if she didn't end up making a scene of some sort. In turn resulting in Yuzu just soon nervously smiling and glancing away from the younger girl, while she just rolled her eyes slightly, and both of them knew it would take a lot of restraint from Yuzu to not stir up more trouble with Mei's Grandfather if challenged by him at all.

"Okay I get it. But...are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

The blonde trying one last time it seemed, wanting to see if there was even a small chance that Mei would change her mind about this, but it soon being obvious that wasn't going to happen as the younger girl just looked back to Yuzu with a more determined expression, nodding back in reply to her concerned fiancée.

"Yes, I'll be fine Yuzu, besides I'll have Maiya with me right?" Mei letting her expression soften, gesturing to their young daughter who had now come to sit in her blonde Mother's lap, as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and chuckle slightly in response.

"Yeah...I'm sure you'll support your Mama Mei if and when she needs it," she nodded with a smile as she stroked their daughter's short hair, and caused little Maiya to smile back up to her brightly. The younger girl just letting her own smile from on her lips, as she caressed Maiya's cheek, while the infant just giggled happily.

"She can be there to soften up my Grandfather a little at least, and who knows...maybe it will end up being easier than I think it will be," Mei just shrugging her shoulders as her smile slowly faded, sighing slightly a moment later. Yuzu looking worried for her, while she soon rested a hand over Mei's and caused her to glance back to her with a wondering expression.

"You can call me if you need any encouragement, I'll be right here waiting for you, okay?" Yuzu stated as she came to sit in front of Mei, stroking the younger girl's cheek and smiling to her, kissing her forehead lightly, while Mei just leaned forward and relaxed in the blonde's loving embrace.

"Thank you, Yuzu,"

She replied in a low tone, forming her lips into a small smile, nuzzling into Yuzu's neck while the blonde just held her close, hoping that everything would go well for Mei when talking with her Grandfather about the wedding, praying that she had given her enough courage and support to do this all on her own. The blonde lifting up Maiya so that she was sitting in-between them now, as they both hugged her tightly, while she smiled up to her two Mothers', definitely being willing to support Mei in her own little way just by being there with her through it all.

 **...**

 **A slightly shorter chapter this week, but next week's is sure to be longer. ^_^**

 **Thank you for reading as always**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	50. A Christmas To Always Cherish

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei leaving the apartment early in the afternoon on the day of Christmas Eve, having brought little Maiya along with her to her Grandfather's manor, _'It sure feels weird coming back here after all this time,'_ she thought as she now stood at the large double doors of her Grandfather's office, taking a deep breath and thinking over what she had planned to say in her head, before glancing down to her young daughter being held in her arms.

Little Maiya just gazing back up to her with clear curiosity on her face, as her Mother softened her determined expression and instead just smiled to her. The infant smiling back to her cheerfully in response, while Mei soon closed her eyes and remembered Yuzu's words of encouragement, keeping them in her mind as she nodded to herself, looking more confident before resting a closed fist against the wooden door and knocking on it lightly.

"Come in,"

She heard her Grandfather's familiar voice call to her from inside the office, causing Mei to take another deep breath before turning the handle and opening one of the double doors slowly, being greeted to her Grandfather as he sat filling out paperwork and looking awfully busy, only lifting his head and realising just who had come into the room when he heard the heavy doors shut behind his Granddaughter.

His eyes going wide as he was certainly surprised to see Mei here, clearly not expecting her to just drop by unannounced like this all of a sudden, "Mei? What...t-this is a surprise, is there something that you need at all?" he asked as he took his attention off all the papers he had scattered all over his desk, and instead looked to his Granddaughter wondering what this sudden visit was for.

Mei just shaking her head in response, "No...I just...I wanted to talk to you for a little while," she stated in a bit of a nervous tone, as her Grandfather was going to agree and just listen to what his Granddaughter had to say to him, however becoming distracted as he glanced to the young infant that Mei was currently holding in her arms at the moment.

"Is that Maiya?"

Her Grandfather's question, causing Mei to glance to her daughter and just nod in reply, softening her expression when she saw Maiya looking to her Great-Grandfather with wonder in her shining emerald eyes. Mei soon just walking closer to her Grandfather, crouching down on the floor as she stood Maiya up and faced her towards the desk, while the older man sat wondering what she was doing at the moment.

"Yeah, do you want to see something new she's been learning to do recently?" she smiled slightly, causing her Grandfather to raise his eyebrow a little and wait to see what she meant, watching as Mei looked to her young daughter and pointed over back to her Grandfather a moment later.

"Go on Maiya; show your Great-Grandfather how well you can walk now,"

The young infant being encouraged by her Mother as she looked to her with a curious expression, before glancing back over to the older man and it not seeming to take her all that long, before reaching both of her arms out and slowly putting one foot on front of the other, not needing Mei to hold on to her any longer as she soon made her way over to her Great-Grandfather. While he looked a bit taken aback when little Maiya came walking up to him, obviously wanting to be picked up once she had made it to rest against his legs.

Mei's Grandfather looking hesitant as he glanced to his Granddaughter, almost as if he was asking for her permission or something, causing Mei to just nod back to him in response. Lifting Maiya up on to his lap, and looking to his Great-Granddaughter while she just stared back to him in wonder it seemed at the moment.

"She sure has grown, hasn't she?"

He more or less just thought out loud as his nervous expression softened, while Mei just folded her arms and knew she wasn't just here for her Grandfather to see Maiya again, keeping her mind focused on how she would bring up the topic of the wedding, as the older man just lightly stroked Maiya's cheek and caused her to smile back to him in return.

"Well the last time you saw her was on the day that she was born after all,"

Mei causing her Grandfather to nod his head slowly, as he glanced back to her before looking back to Maiya again, receiving a sudden hug from his cheerful Great-Granddaughter, while feeling her nuzzling into him as he widened his eyes, and couldn't help but let his lips form into a small smile when gazing to the brightly smiling infant in his arms.

"You know...Maiya...she really does remind me of that Yuzu girl,"

He sighed slightly, it being clear that he was surprised how easily little Maiya warmed up to him and hugged him even though she probably didn't remember him all that much, feeling that he could now see what Mei first did when Maiya was born, she was a lot like her blonde Mother after all.

"Well 'that Yuzu girl' is her Mother as well after all, and also my fiancée,"

Mei stated her tone sounding like it was more serious now, as she narrowed her eyes and caused her Grandfather to look back to her with another nervous expression. A little unsure if he knew where his Granddaughter was going with this right now, but soon getting the message as he decided to stay silent and let Mei continue.

"You know the wedding isn't far off from now...I would really appreciate it if you came along. You don't even have to stay for that long, just please...I know you're busy and I know you've never liked Yuzu all that much...but please just show up. It would really mean a lot to me," she explained as she gave her Grandfather an almost pleading gaze, knowing that he probably was never going to actually consider Yuzu as part of their family or someone he would want to give his Granddaughter to, but hoping nonetheless that he would for once swallow his pride and do this for her at least if nothing else.

Her Grandfather letting another heavy sigh leave his lips as he looked to Maiya again, seeing her just happily beaming back up to him with those shining emerald eyes gazing back to him, causing him to hesitate and bite his bottom lip, knowing that right now no matter what he thought about his Granddaughter's soon-to-be wife it didn't matter. If both he and Mei wanted him to be there on her wedding day, to make her happy then he knew he had to just push those other thoughts away, and focus on making Mei's wedding day one that she would want to remember as one of the happiest days of her life like it was always meant to be.

"I...actually have been thinking about if I should ask you about coming to the wedding or not, but I...I guess I just didn't know how to talk to you about it all. And while it's true that you choosing to be with Yuzu still isn't in my best interest...I..." the older man paused as he seemed to be hesitating and still going over a few thoughts inside his head at the moment, causing Mei to frown a little and look uneasy, hoping that her Grandfather would consider this choice of coming to the wedding despite how he felt about Yuzu and all.

Mei just staying silent, as she hoped that she wouldn't lose her confidence here at all if her Grandfather did decide to disagree with her, waiting for the older man to answer while he just sat back in his chair and softened his expression, before continuing on a few moments later.

"I can see how much you want to be with her, and how happy she makes you. So...from now on, I'll support you both," he stated in more of a low tone, causing Mei's eyes to widen slightly, it being clear that she was still unsure if her Grandfather would actually agree to her suggestion or not, but seeming relieved all the same as she looked back to her Grandfather with a hopeful gaze.

"So that means..."

"If you really want me there...then I'll come along to the wedding for you," he nodded back to his Granddaughter, feeling glad when he saw her sigh and smile in response, clearly happy about his decision, while he just let a small smile form on his lips in return.

"Thank you Grandfather,"

She replied feeling glad that she had actually come here today, and confident that she had done so while knowing Yuzu was at home waiting for her, instead of being right beside her like she normally was. Her Grandfather just smiling back to her as he put down Maiya and watched as she happily made her way back over to her Mother, Mei picking her up a moment later while the older man let his small smile fade a little, as he seemed to be thinking to himself right now.

"Mei...I'm sorry I haven't made the effort to come and see you more often,"

He spoke in a low tone, looking down to his desk, and feeling like he really had been missing out on a lot in his Granddaughter's life since she became a Mother, not only that but also not being present at all until now for his Great-Granddaughter. Knowing that his work wasn't everything and he should focus on his family more while he's still alive and well, however Mei just shaking her head in response as she caught her Grandfather's attention and caused him to look back to her a moment later.

"It's fine...you don't have to worry about that, you're going to be there at the wedding, so let's just...go from there for now, okay?" she said as she gave her Grandfather a softened smile, and caused him just to nod back in reply. Mei knowing that she couldn't change how her Grandfather thought about Yuzu, or make him see what she did in her right now, but at the moment this was a step in the right direction she felt at least.

"Listen...I've got to get back to Yuzu, if I don't return home soon she'll likely start to worry and...I don't want to keep her waiting-

Mei beginning to turn slightly as she believed it was best to leave now before she ended up staying here for too long and causing Yuzu to worry for her, however before she could finish her Grandfather interrupted her and stood up from his chair, clearly focused on his Granddaughter at the moment rather than his work at all, causing her to turn back to him and stay silent.

"Mei, wait...I...I'm sorry I haven't told you this until now but, I've been talking with everyone about you being the one to take over the family business once I retire, and...It seems like we can make it work. So do you still want to do it?" he asked with a more serious tone now, still trying to be as encouraging as he could though just, in case Mei had changed her mind about choosing to be the heir to the family again. However the young Mother soon just looking back to her Grandfather with a determined expression, nodding her head as it was clear that she didn't feel any different from when she had decided to take on this role back when Maiya was first born all those months ago.

"Yes. But Grandfather you must know that no matter what happens...my family and I come first," she stated with a clear tone of confidence in her voice, sounding and looking stern as she caused her Grandfather to soon nod back to her, before softening his expression again, letting her know that this was still her decision to make and no one else's.

"Of course Mei, and...Thank you for coming to see me today, I'm glad we were able to talk about all this," he agreed, sitting back down in his chair and giving his Granddaughter a caring gaze, as she just looked back to him with another soft smile in reply, nodding her head as she clearly felt the same way as him.

"Yeah...so am I,"

She replied as she let a breath she didn't realize she had been holding back leave her lips, before walking up to her Grandfather's desk, talking with him for just a little bit longer as she filled him in about where and when the wedding was going to be, and soon leaving along with little Maiya still being held in her arms.

The cheerful infant waving goodbye to her Great-Grandfather with a bright smile when it was time to go, getting a wave and a smile back from the older man, as he watched them both walk out the double doors and leave him to get back to his paperwork, while the two made their way home together knowing that Yuzu would most definitely be eagerly awaiting their return.

...

Upon Mei and Maiya returning home in the late afternoon, Yuzu came to greet them pretty much as soon as they came walking through the front door, hugging them both tightly while they hugged her back, the two definitely seeming happy to be back with the blonde as she was glad to have back home again as well.

Walking with Mei into the lounge the blonde was clearly curious as to how things had gone with Mei's Grandfather, and was eager to hear how it had all turned out for her fiancée. Sitting down along with Mei on the sofa, while the younger girl had sat Maiya down on the floor with a couple of her toys, so that she could entertain and play by herself for a bit as her two Mothers' talked to each other.

"So how did it go with your Grandfather?"

The blonde asked with a slightly nervous expression, already resting her caring hand over Mei's for support, letting her know that she could talk to her no matter what happened with her Grandfather. The younger girl just softening her gaze as she took hold of Yuzu's hand and squeezed it tightly, looking back to her with clearly a more positive demeanour rather than a disappointed one at the moment.

"It went...quite well surprisingly, better than I thought it was going to go at least," she stated clearly still seeming relieved herself about the whole thing, while causing Yuzu to feel the same as she gave out a sigh, and looked back to Mei with hope-filled eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he agreed to come along to the wedding after hearing that I wanted him to be there, and he even said he would support us both," the younger girl explained as she caused Yuzu to smile brightly, happy to hear the good news and clearly feeling grateful that she wouldn't have to worry for Mei anymore since things had gone so well for her it seemed.

"That's great,"

Yuzu feeling like another one of their worries had now been sorted out thankfully, clearly wanting to hear more about how things had gone with Mei's Grandfather as she encouraged her to go on, but wondered why she was starting to seem a little less enthusiastic about the whole situation for some reason right now.

"We also talked a bit about my decision to take over the family business once he retires, and it turns out that he's pretty certain that he can make it all work out okay," she continued as her tone soon however began changing slightly and going lower as she seemed to be thinking to herself, while her smile faded and caused Yuzu to look a little confused, as she raised her eyebrow to the younger girl and wondered why she definitely looked more troubled, rather than satisfied with all that she was telling the blonde at the moment.

"Well that's good too right?" the blonde questioned as she caused Mei to quickly look back to her and nod her head, being pulled out of her thoughts as she tried to look more hopeful, and causing Yuzu to just seem more puzzled at the moment as to what exactly was going on with her.

"Yes, you're right Yuzu...it's what I wanted after all,"

The younger girl said in a low voice, seeming to be reassuring herself more than Yuzu right now, as she turned away from the blonde and made a move to let go of Yuzu's hand, seeming like she was getting lost in her thoughts once again. However Yuzu not allowing for Mei to shut down on her like this, so instead she held tightly on to her fiancée's hand and didn't let her pull away from her, causing Mei to look back to her with a bit of an anxious expression, while Yuzu was clearly wondering what was currently troubling her.

"Then...what's wrong Mei, aren't you glad about all this?" Yuzu looking concerned for the younger girl as she wondered just what was on her mind at the moment, causing Mei to just look back to her and hesitating it seemed, as she thought to herself for a little while, before turning her body back to the blonde and replying to her soon afterwards.

"Of course I am, it's just...I...I'm not sure maybe it's because I haven't really talked with my Grandfather since the day Maiya was born, and I was sort of expecting things to maybe not go all that well when bringing up the subject of the wedding. But I..." Mei pausing as she tried to explain her thoughts to the best of her ability, but feeling like she didn't really know just how to put them into words, soon just sighing and glancing away from Yuzu again. While causing the blonde to shuffle closer to her on the sofa, hoping to comfort her since it was obvious that she could need some encouragement right about now, however Yuzu staying quiet as she just waited for the younger girl to carry on, not wanting to interrupt her at all until she got all of her feelings out.

"I don't know...maybe with everything starting to fall into place like this...I guess it just feels like I'm waiting for something to go wrong," she confessed with a deep sigh as she didn't know why, and thought that maybe her anxiety was just getting the better of her at the moment, but she couldn't help thinking that after all these good things happening for her, soon enough something bad would come along and creep up on her at some point.

"Why would you think that something is going to go wrong?"

Yuzu looking worried as she was trying to see where Mei was getting this from, and why she had thought it up all of sudden, wanting to wrap an arm around her and hold her in her caring embrace, but feeling that if she did something like that at the moment the younger girl just might push her away and maybe change the subject instead.

"Because...something always does with us, it always has,"

The younger girl just nervously looking to the floor as she bit her bottom lip, feeling like she really shouldn't get her hops up just yet, knowing that in the past whenever things seemed to be going really well for her and Yuzu and she started to relax a little, something would happen and throw a curveball into the situation all of a sudden. Remembering all the problems her and Yuzu had had before, and being sure that many more were to come for them both as time went on, and it all causing Mei to maybe be a bit too cautious about how things were going right now.

Yuzu just thinking to herself, going over what Mei had said in her mind and it just causing her to let out a slight chuckle, as she sighed and nodded her head, knowing that Mei was kind of right really. Her and Mei having had more than their fair share of problems in the past, and understanding where Mei was coming from with the worries and insecurities she was having at the moment, just catching the younger girl's attention as she kissed her lightly on her forehead, while Mei looked back to her with a wondering expression in response.

"Hey you may be right, but that doesn't mean we should just expect things to go wrong. We most likely will have more troubles to overcome as time goes on and as our lives keep changing, and we will most definitely have more moments of happiness and good times too, so try to focus on them more. After all the things we go through, whether they be good or bad as long as we get through them together then that's all that matters. And I know for certain that we will get through them...even if it does take us some time to work it all out," the blonde reassured Mei as she caressed her cheek and gave her a caring smile, while the younger girl just slowly closed her eyes and rested her hand over Yuzu's, knowing she was right, and still being amazed by how she always knew what to say to make her feel better and give her hope no matter what her worries and fears may be.

Mei just nodding when she opened her eyes as Yuzu just brought her into a tight hug, and was glad to feel her nuzzling into her neck, stroking her long dark hair, while she felt the younger girl relax in her loving embrace. Resting her head against Mei's and just squeezing on to her hand again, as the blonde whispered to her in reassurance.

"We'll be alright Mei, I promise,"

She spoke in a soft voice, cupping Mei's chin with her free hand and causing her to lift her head up slightly. The younger girl just nodding again soon enough as she let a small smile form on her lips, before leaning forward and lightly kissing the blonde on her cheek, making her eyes go wide from the sudden sweet peck from her fiancée.

"Thank you Yuzu, I don't know how...but you always do make me feel better," the younger girl whispered back in reply, causing Yuzu to gaze to her surprised, before she soon just blushed slightly and smiled nervously back to her, nodding to her happily before changing the subject and letting go of her now.

"Right...you know that little 'Christmas meet-up' that Matsuri and Harumin put together will be starting soon, so we better get ready for it," she stated in a bit of a rushed voice, as she quickly stood up from the sofa, smiling to Mei before she just left the lounge and caused Mei to chuckle slightly and roll her eyes. Now looking to little Maiya who was still playing with her toys by herself, getting her attention a moment later as she called to her young daughter.

"Hey Maiya, come here,"

The young infant just smiling as she happily looked to her birth Mother, slowly working her way into a standing position and then walking over to Mei, leaning against her knees once she had made it to her Mother, while Mei just smiled down to her.

Lifting Maiya up on to her lap, stroking her hair gently as she just cheerfully giggled back to her, "I know that it may not seem like much, but I need to thank you as well. Just having you there with me through it all...I know you won't understand yet, but you really gave you me a lot of courage today," she said cuddling Maiya close, while it was obvious that the infant didn't get what she was talking about at all, but nonetheless smiled back up to her brightly and nuzzled into her chest, just happy to be in her Mother's loving embrace at the moment.

Mei not knowing that Yuzu had come back into the lounge, as she stood hiding behind the doorway slightly, smiling as she looked to her fiancée continuing to cuddle their precious daughter and just feeling a warm sensation filling her chest, while she folded her arms and leaned against the doorway now. However the cherishing moment soon ending as the family of three began to get ready to leave to go and meet up with Matsuri, Harumi and the others for this little 'Christmas get together' that the other couple had planned to hold at the brunette's home, Yuzu's Mother coming along with them as they all left the apartment together.

...

Mei, Yuzu and the blonde's Mother soon finding that they were the last to show up at this little 'Christmas Eve meet-up', as everyone else was already there by the time they had made it to Harumi's house and were all invited inside by Matsuri.

All of them feeling settled as they sat in the lounge causally chatting to one another about the upcoming wedding, as well as other topics while Mei sat with Suzuran and Himeko on one sofa along with having Maiya sitting on her lap at the moment, and Yuzu was sitting on the other sofa in-between Harumi and Matsuri. Nene kneeling on the floor as she was lost in a conversation with the blonde and the other two, while Ms Okogi was currently in the kitchen having offered to help Harumi's elder sister with getting the drinks ready for all the others.

"Mei...I heard from Yuzupon that you went to talk with your Grandfather today, did it turn out okay?" Suzuran asked Mei with a bit of a nervous expression, hoping that everything had gone okay with her Grandfather, and that she hadn't just caused the dark haired girl to feel uncomfortable at all by asking her this particular question, Himeko looking interested to know Mei's answer as well, as she leaned in a bit being sure to comfort Mei if things hadn't gone down all that well with her Grandfather.

However Mei soon just nodding back to the elder girl as she let a softened expression form on her face now, "It actually went really well, he agreed to come to the wedding and we even finally got to talk more about me taking over the family business once he retires," she stated as she caused the other two to sigh with a bit of relief, being obviously glad to hear that everything had turned out okay, and no added troubles had arouse from this situation luckily enough.

"That's great, so you didn't need Yuzu there with you after all huh?"

Himeko raised her eyebrow slightly as she and Suzuran couldn't help but smile, feeling happy for Mei and how well things were going for her at the moment. While she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded a little in response, knowing that Himeko was right about not always needing Yuzu there to support her all the time, and she could do things by herself, but still thinking back about how things might have gone if Yuzu had come along with her instead of waiting at home for her.

"I guess not,"

Mei simply replied to the other two, before she glanced over to her fiancée talking with Harumi and Matsuri at the moment, soon letting a small smile form on her lips, _'But I couldn't have done it without all the encouragement and confidence she had given me beforehand,'_ she thought with a slight sigh, while Suzuran and Himeko were now fussing over little Maiya sitting on her birth Mother's lap, causing her to smile happily back to them both in return.

"Hey can we start exchanging gifts now?"

Matsuri suddenly caught everyone's attention as she raised her voice a little, causing all the others to stop talking to one another and look to the younger girl instead, while Mitsuko and Yuzu's Mother came walking in with all the drinks for them all and came to sit down on the floor around the coffee table in the middle of the lounge.

"It's a little early I guess, but I don't see why we can't,"

Harumi simply replied as she and everyone else all just nodded happily, causing Matsuri to look excited as she quickly stood up from the sofa and went to go and grab the gifts they had all brought to give to one another in one of the other rooms. The brunette just smiling slightly when watching her girlfriend leave, having a feeling she knew just why she was so eager for everyone to exchange their gifts at the moment.

Mei moving to sit down on the floor as well now, as she lifted Maiya up and let her lean against the wooden coffee table, while Yuzu soon came to sit down beside her fiancée and daughter, the blonde just smiling to Mei as she moved closer to her and rested her hand over Yuzu's. While they all waited for Matsuri to come back into the lounge, as she soon came walking into the room, carrying all the gifts and now passed everyone the ones that they had all brought along with them.

"Can I go first please?"

Matsuri questioned as it was clear she couldn't wait to give her gift, as the others all just nodded and shrugged their shoulders since they didn't mind waiting. While the younger girl came to sit opposite Mei, Yuzu and Maiya, passing a rather large box-shaped parcel over to them that was a little bigger then Maiya, smiling to the engaged couple and nodded to them when they looked back to her with wondering gazes.

"This is just a little something I picked up for Maiya-chan, while Harumi was buying a gift for you two from us both," the younger girl smiled as she sat back on the sofa beside her girlfriend, while Harumi just rested her hand over Matsuri's and smiled to her, causing her to nod back to her happily in response.

Mei and Yuzu just looking to the younger girl with raised eyebrows, wondering just what she had gotten for their daughter, while they soon just glanced back to each other and shrugged their shoulders, slowly unwrapping the present in front of Maiya as she just looked to the now unwrapped cardboard box.

The two young Mothers soon opening the box for Maiya, widening their eyes when pulling the gift out of its box now, Yuzu holding up a brown teddy bear with a purple ribbon tied around its neck, while Maiya happily reached her arms out to the bear clearly wanting to hold onto it. The blonde smiling to her daughter as she handed the stuffed bear to Maiya, causing her to almost instantly hug the bear tightly in her little arms, even though it was bigger than her.

"Aww it's a bear, do you like it Maiya-chan?" Yuzu asked as she stroked her daughter's short hair, and watched as Maiya nuzzled into the soft bear, clearly loving it already, while Mei just let a smile form on her lips glad to see the infant obviously enjoyed her gift.

"Well since Mei likes bears so much, I figured Maiya-chan would take a liking to them as well," Matsuri stated as she and everyone else could clearly see Maiya loved her gift, looking to the infant as she cuddled her new bear happily, before soon just looking up to her two Mothers' and smiling to them both joyfully.

Mei just rolling her eyes slightly to what Matsuri had said, before looking down to her daughter and catching her attention now, "What do you think Maiya, do you like the bear?" she asked the infant not expecting to get a response at all from her, so being clearly surprised when Maiya smiled back up to her and patted the teddy bear with both hands.

"Bear,"

She spoke in a soft, sweet voice, causing all the others to seem quite taken aback as they all looked round to each other, questioning whether they had actually just heard Maiya right at the moment, while Yuzu turned to her young daughter and gestured to the bear she was still clinging tightly to.

"Maiya did you just say 'bear'? Can you say it again, can you say b-b-bear?" the blonde asked with a hopeful look, hoping that Maiya would mimic her, while the smiling infant just gazed back to her with a curious expression, seeming like she was wondering what her Mother was going on about. Before just brightly beaming back up to her, and clenching tightly on to her bear.

"Bear!"

She repeated in a slightly louder voice, causing all the others to all soon smile, not seeming as shocked anymore while they were all just more or less pleasantly surprised by Maiya suddenly saying her first word without anyone even prompting her at all.

"Mei, that's her first word!"

Yuzu clearly being more than overjoyed about this at the moment as she smiled to Mei, and caused her to just nod her head in response still seeming taken aback, unsure of what to say right now. It not taking all that long however for her to smile, and pat Maiya's back softly, as she just smiled back up to her birth Mother.

"Maiya doesn't even babble that much. Does she?"

Harumi asked as it was clear that she was still thrown off by this a little, while the others just seemed to be more or less excited by it now. Mei just shaking her slightly as she knew their young daughter had never really babbled much even though she was almost eleven months old, having caused her two Mothers' to think she might be a bit of a late talker, but that not seeming to be the case anymore, as they weren't expecting her to say her first word until she was at least a year old.

"Only a little, that's why Yuzu and I weren't really expecting her to start talking until she was a year old, maybe even a bit older," Mei explained as it was clear that she was still trying to wrap this around her head at the moment, while not being able to help but smile as she looked down to her adorable daughter now using her knees to pull herself up, and smile to her birth Mother, still holding onto her bear tightly with one hand not wanting to let it go at all it seemed.

"Well that sure shows how much she must love my gift then," Matsuri stated in a proud voice now, while coming to sit closer to Maiya and tickle her, causing the infant to giggle happily, as Yuzu reached over and ruffled Maiya's short, dark hair, the blonde taking her daughter in her arms as she lifted her up high and cuddled her close.

"I guess you really are the cleverest little girl we know Maiya-chan!"

Yuzu cheered as she smiled brightly to her daughter, while causing the others to all just chuckle slightly and smile as well, clearly agreeing with the blonde at the moment, before they all sat closer together. Fussing over little Maiya and getting her to repeat the word 'bear' multiple times over, it being obvious that she was loving all the attention she was getting from everyone, although not really knowing what they were all so excited about.

All of them taking their attention off of Maiya eventually, as they continued to exchange all their gifts to one another, and spent the rest of the evening happily talking about how close the wedding was and about all the new developments little Maiya was learning all on her own, each and every one of them all getting lost in their relaxing conversations together while the soft winter snow fell outside the window behind them all.


	51. A Slight Bump In Our Journey Together

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

All the family being awake and up early this morning, as once they had all eaten their breakfast together and gotten dressed, they began quickly packing clothes and all their other necessities they would need for their trip to Las Vegas. Yuzu rushing around making sure she was packing everything that she may need while they were gone, while Mei sat on their double bed, just calmly folding both her and Maiya's clothes into a big black suitcase, seeming to be a lot more collected about this whole thing then her blonde fiancée was at the moment.

"Everyday clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, other hair-care products, all my makeup...umm...let's see, Mei do you think we should bring along more baby bottles for Maiya-chan?" the blonde asked in a rushed tone as she had stopped listing off the things she had already packed and the things she still needed to pack, to look at her fiancée instead, while the younger girl just sighed a little and shook her head.

"Yuzu, I'm pretty sure we've packed enough for her,"

She stated with a bit of a concerned expression, hoping that Yuzu would just try to slow down a bit, as she didn't want the blonde to be panicking so much like she was currently doing. Maiya laying beside her birth Mother on the bed as she was rolling around on her back, and happily just playing with her bear she had been given as a gift at Christmas, giggling cheerfully while being pretty much completely unaware about what was going on with her two Mothers right now.

"But what if we run out?"

"Yuzu we're only going to be gone for a couple of days, we won't need that many you know," Mei pointed out as she looked to the blonde with a raised eyebrow, causing her to stop her rushing round for a few moments and look back to the younger girl with a nervous smile, turning away from her when she saw that classic blank yet stern stare directed right at her.

"But it might be good for us to take extras with us," the blonde suggested in a low and still quite nervous tone, causing Mei to just roll her eyes, before she finished packing her and Maiya's suitcase, picking their young daughter up from the bed and soon heading for the door to their bedroom.

"I told you that I would pack all the things that Maiya and I need, so you just focus on what you have left to pack, okay?" she stated, trying to keep Yuzu from panicking and worrying herself too much with all that was going on right now, causing the blonde to soon just sigh slightly, taking her attention off of all her thoughts about the packing she had left to do, and instead just nodded to Mei with a softened smile in return.

The younger girl just nodded back to Yuzu with a slight smile, before she left the bedroom along with Maiya still being held in her arms, walking into the lounge, and being greeted by the blonde's Mother once she had entered through the doorway.

"Are you all done packing Mei?"

The elder woman asked with a smile formed on her lips, causing Mei to just nod back to her in reply, figuring that Yuzu's Mother would most likely be the first one to have finished packing before her or Yuzu. So it being no surprise that she was standing in the lounge at the moment, checking she had everything she needed in her head, while waiting for the engaged couple to be done and join her in the lounge as well.

"Yeah I think I've got just about everything packed and ready to go now," Mei answering as she gestured to the big, black suitcase that she was pulling along behind her, while also holding Maiya with her free arm, the infant happily reaching an arm out to her Grandmother, still holding on to her bear with her other hand at the moment.

"So that means Yuzu is only one left still packing?" the blonde's Mother smirked a little, as Mei just nodded back to her, and passed Maiya over for her to hold on to instead, while they all waited for Yuzu to finally be done packing so that they could get all their luggage into the Taxi, and set off to the airport together.

"As expected," Mei just sighed slightly as she gave a glance back to her and Yuzu's bedroom, hoping that the blonde wouldn't be too much longer now, as they did need to get going pretty soon, they didn't want to be late after all.

"Are you excited Maiya-chan? This is going to be your first time on a plane after all!" Ms Okogi smiled to her Granddaughter as she held her up to meet her eyes, Maiya just smiling and babbling back to her cheerfully, clearly not understanding anything that was going on at the moment, but being excited about it all nonetheless.

"It's also going to be quite the long trip for us all, so hopefully there won't be too much trouble and Maiya will just sleep through most of it," Mei thought out loud as she looked to the clock on the wall, and seemed like she was thinking to herself for a few moments, while the elder woman just continued to talk with and entertain little Maiya more.

' _Although I really doubt Maiya will remember this as being her first time on a plane, she's still so little at the moment after all,'_ slight worrying thoughts beginning to from inside Mei's mind, as she wondered how their daughter would cope with everything that goes with taking a plane to another country, hoping that Maiya would stay rather cheerful for the flight and not be too overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Yuzu said we would meet everyone else at the airport, right?" Yuzu's Mother asked as she was able to bring Mei out of her thoughts and caused the younger girl to look back to her now, while Mei just pushed the thoughts she was having at the moment to the back of her mind, and nodded back to the elder woman.

"Yeah, and it seems like we'll be the last ones to show up there at this rate," her tone being lowered as she folded her arms across her chest, it being obvious that she was getting impatient and maybe a bit annoyed with just how long her fiancée was taking at this point.

The blonde's Mother smiling nervously back to Mei, as she was about to reassure her that 'she was sure Yuzu would be finished with all her packing soon enough', however it looking like she didn't have to since luckily Yuzu soon came rushing into the lounge, dragging her luggage behind her while she smiled to the other two upon entering the room.

"You ready to go now finally?" Yuzu hearing her Mother ask her with a slightly raised eyebrow, causing the blonde to just quickly nod her head in reply to both the elder woman and to her clearly irritated fiancée as well.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

Mei questioned as she caused Yuzu to just smile nervously back to her, nodding her head to the younger girl as it was clear she felt bad for making the other two have to wait for her all this time. The blonde just gaining another eye-roll from her fiancée, as Mei soon just let her expression soften, before sighing once again deeply, heading for the front door with her and Maiya's luggage now.

"We better head off then, no doubt everyone else will start questioning where we are by now if we waste anymore time here," the younger girl stated as she gave Yuzu a blank stare, causing her to just nervously smile back to her, before they all made their way to the front door leaving together.

"Sorry about taking so long Mei, I've just never been on a big trip like this before," the blonde apologizing as she dragged her suitcase behind her, looking like she was trying to be faster with leaving since it had taken her so long to pack everything, and she had kept Mei and her Mother waiting for her in the process.

However Mei just softening her expression as she nodded her head, and looked back to her fiancée with a more caring gaze rather than an annoyed one now, "Well we are getting married tomorrow after all, so...to be honest I'd be worrying if you weren't freaking out about it all a little at this point," she pointed out, folding her arms and just causing Yuzu to chuckle slightly in response, nodding in agreement while the blonde's Mother smiled to them both. All of them soon leaving the apartment complex and waiting for the Taxi together so that they could all make their way to the airport finally, and hopefully they hadn't kept the others all waiting for them for too long.

...

It turning out to be no surprise that the little family of four were pretty much the last ones to show up at the airport, luckily not having to search for the others for long though, as they soon found all their friends looking around the gift shop, while waiting for them to get here finally. Everyone else all seeming glad to see that Mei and Yuzu were here now, and they wouldn't have to worry about when they were going to meet up with them anymore.

"About time you all got here, we were starting to wonder if we should ask the pilot to wait for you," Matsuri joked as she and all the others walked over to Mei and Yuzu once they all saw the engaged couple enter the gift shop along with their daughter and the blonde's Mother following along behind them both.

"Yeah sorry about that...I may have spent a bit too much time on all the packing," the blonde smiled nervously back to all the others as Mei just folded her arms and sighed slightly, causing all their friends to just chuckle in response, it being obvious that they had likely been expecting something like this to happen with Yuzu.

"It's alright Harumi was about the same really," the younger girl shrugged, gesturing to her girlfriend who was busy already buying t-shirts from the gift shop, as she just glared back to Matsuri slightly in reply, obviously having heard the younger girl's remark about her.

"Hey I took the same amount of time to pack as you did," she stated crossing her arms and frowning back to the younger girl, causing Matsuri to just raise her eyebrow back to her.

"Oh yeah, then tell me who kept your sister and me waiting then?" Matsuri smirked as she saw Harumi just choose to keep her mouth shut instead, as she walked up to Yuzu, turning away from her girlfriend while the younger girl just chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Yuzu-san, are you excited as I am?" Nene asked as she spoke up in a cheery voice, looking like she had already brought a few items from the gift shop, and was clearly looking forward to this trip they were all going on for Mei and Yuzu's wedding.

The blonde just nodding in response with a big grin formed on her lips at the moment, "You bet I'm excited, this is the longest and biggest trip I've ever been on. Plus Mei and I are getting married tomorrow, I honestly don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight," the blonde also expressing her clear excitement about this big day they had been planning for since what seems like quite a long time ago now.

"I know, it's come around so fast it's crazy to think you two will actually finally tie the knot a day from now," Harumi agreed as she smiled to her blonde best friend, while Yuzu just nodded back to her before hugging her tightly and talking more about the wedding with the brunette at the moment.

Mei coming over to the others, taking little Maiya from her Grandmother as the elder woman went to go looking around the gift shop, as well as call up Mei's Dad to see when he was getting here, since she hadn't seen him anywhere in the airport just yet.

"Where's Himeko?"

The dark haired girl asked as she gave a quick scan over the gift shop, as well as the other parts of the airport she could see from where they were at the moment, but couldn't see her close friend anywhere at all just yet. The others just shaking their heads and looking around a little, thinking that they had seen Himeko in the gift shop along with them not too long ago, Suzuran speaking up as she came walking up to where everyone else was currently standing.

"She went over to talk to the staff at the check-in desks, saying she needed to make sure how much luggage she was allowed to carry with her on to the plane or something," the elder girl answered as Mei just nodded back to her, and glanced over to the check-in desks, soon seeing her close friend making her way back over to them all, picking up her pace a little when saw that the engaged couple had now finally arrived.

"Hey you two finally made it," Himeko smiled as she came walking over to Mei in quite the brisk pace, as the engaged couple just greeted her happily, glad that they were all together now, and could hopefully get going on to the plane soon enough.

"Yeah, just in time it seems, our flight is due in a little while right?" Mei questioned as she knew they had really done enough 'killing time' and felt she just wanted to get on to the plane soon so that they could all head off to Las Vegas together, without having to worry about losing anymore time.

The others all nodding in reply, however Himeko just frowning as she sighed slightly now, and caught everyone else's attention, "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all, but..." she paused a little, seeming somewhat hesitant to carry on, while causing the others to all look back to her with wondering expressions in response.

"What is it?" Yuzu tilted her head to the side as it was obvious that they all wanted Himeko to go on with what she was saying at the moment, causing her to just shake her head and look away from them all now.

"It seems like we'll be staying here for at least a little while longer yet. Our flight has apparently been...delayed," she explained as she gave out another sigh, causing the others to all just look to each other with troubled gazes now, it being clear that they didn't really want to spend more time then they needed to in this rather busy airport, guessing that all of them would likely become more impatient the longer they had to wait.

"Well that's just great, we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long now," Matsuri commented in a sarcastic tone as she folded her arms and sighed a little, while the others all seemed to be a bit irritated as well by their current situation at the moment.

"Did they say how long we would have to wait for?" Harumi asked as she rested her hands on her hips and frowned a little, Himeko just shaking her head in reply, while it seemed like the others were all just thinking to themselves about what they should do at this point.

"Not really, the person I spoke to at the desk said it could take up to an hour or two, but they were being really vague about it all," the others just all nodding back to Himeko once she had finished, while they were all still trying to figure out what to do so they could pass the time somehow while they waited, knowing there wasn't much they could do to move the trip along faster if the plane was being delayed.

"Did they say what the reason for delaying the flight was?" Mei spoke up as she definitely seemed annoyed by all this right now, but choosing to try and let it not trouble her too much, since she knew that wouldn't help their current situation at all.

"Something to do with the weather I think, but they really didn't make it all that clear to be honest," Himeko just shrugging her shoulders slightly as she slowly ran a hand through her hair, while glancing over to the screen with all the flight times on it, glaring when seeing that their plane was indeed going to be delayed after all.

Ms Okogi coming back over to the others now as she had just finished talking with Mei's Dad, and had come to inform everyone else what was going on with Mei's side of the family at the moment, "Mei, your Dad said he is going to catch a later flight with your Grandfather since he is a little busier that he thought he was going to be today, but we should still have plenty of time to meet up with them once we have landed," she explained, causing Mei to simply just nod back to her, feeling kind of relieved that they wouldn't be keeping her Dad and Grandfather waiting for them all, although there was no guarantee on that since the leaving time of their delayed flight was still unknown to them all.

"Thank you, but we just might be arriving later than them since our flight has now been delayed,"

The dark haired girl sighed as she lifted Maiya over her shoulder and couldn't help but soften her troubled expression when her young daughter nuzzled into her neck, and had already begun to fall asleep in her birth Mother's warm embrace. The elder woman just shaking her head, and looking disappointed in response, before seeming like she was thinking to herself at the moment, the same as everyone else was, however Yuzu soon speaking up and catching all the others attention.

"Well if we're going to be waiting here for a while, then we might as well make the most of it, right?"

The blonde suggested with a bit of a nervous smile to all the others, just causing all of them to glance to one another with unsure expressions, Yuzu looking back to them all with hopeful eyes, before Mei soon just sighed and nodded as everyone else agreed as well afterwards. Deciding their best bet at the moment was to just kill some time for now since there really wasn't much else they could do at this point, choosing to just go with Yuzu's suggestion as she clearly wanted to stay positive about today and not lose her faith just yet.

...

All of them soon buying a few drinks and snacks as they all sat in the airport together, waiting for their flight to be called still while talking amongst themselves, hoping that the time would pass rather quickly. Mei sitting and talking with Himeko and Suzuran, Yuzu kneeling on the floor as she was playing with little Maiya, helping her to walk faster and begin to run, seeing that all her encouragement was working since it seemed like the infant really didn't need her blonde Mother holding on to her all that much anymore. Matsuri, Harumi and Nene all sitting on the floor beside Yuzu, as they helped to entertain and keep Maiya busy for the time being as well, while the blonde's Mother sat on a chair behind her daughter, smiling to the others and making sure to keep checking her phone just in case Mei's Dad messaged or called her up again.

"Are you sure it's okay for Yuzu to have Maiya running around like this right now, won't it just get her all wound up before we head on to the long flight?" Himeko asked as she looked to the blonde playing with little Maiya, and wondering if the energetic infant would have calmed down by the time that they had to leave for their flight.

Mei just shrugging her shoulders in response, as she sat propping herself up on her elbows, it being obvious that she wasn't really all that focused on anything but leaving at the moment, glancing over to her fiancée and daughter, while softening her troubled expression and smiling slightly.

"Actually getting all of her energy out now might work better for us, since it will hopefully mean that she will likely sleep for most of the flight and not be bothered by all that's going on at the time," she simply stated hoping that what she was saying would actually work for their sometimes quite stubborn daughter, feeling positive that she would luckily just go to sleep on the plane and not be too fussy for the long trip they would all soon be going on together.

"So has Maiya said any new words lately, or is she still just repeating the word 'bear' over and over again?" Harumi asked Yuzu as she caused the blonde to look back to her and sigh slightly, while taking her attention off of her young daughter for the moment, Maiya just sitting down on the airport floor now and beginning to play by herself along with her teddy bear instead.

"Not really, I have been trying to teach her to say Mama, or Mommy, but she really only says them when she wants to. And of course she just says 'bear' to everything most of the time," the blonde explained as she reached out and pulled Maiya to be sitting between her crossed legs, while the cheerful infant just happily continued to entertain herself at the moment still.

"And as you can probably tell she really loves this bear you got for Christmas, it's easily her favourite toy and she hates to be parted from it at any time," Yuzu added with a slight chuckle as she watched her daughter just proving her point more, when little Maiya squeezed her teddy bear tightly and nuzzled into it happily with a bright smile resting on her lips.

"You see I knew she'd love it," Matsuri stated in a proud tone, smiling to Maiya cuddling her teddy bear, while causing her girlfriend to just smile and roll her eyes slightly, over seeing the younger girl gloating so much right now, before Nene soon changed the subject and caught the other threes attention.

"Hey Yuzu-san, have you decided what you're going to say to Mei-san yet for when you two exchange your vows with each other?" she questioned with another excited smile resting on her lips, while causing Harumi and Matsuri to now both lean closer to Yuzu, seeming eager to hear what the blonde's response would be as well at this point.

"Actually...I think I have mesmerized my vows over a hundred times inside my mind at this point," the blonde looking a little nervous as she smiled back to the other three, and caused them all to seem like they wanted her to most certainly go into more detail right now.

"Really, can we hear it? You can tell us only some of it if you want to keep the rest as a surprise," Harumi looking to Yuzu with a pleading expression, as the other two soon did the same, while causing the blonde to just turn away from them all and shake her head in reply, obviously wanting to keep her vows as a secret for now.

"Nope, I've decided the one and only person I will say my vows to is Mei. So you all will just have to wait until tomorrow to hear them from me I'm afraid," Yuzu nodded to herself, as she looked back to the other three, while causing them all to frown and look disappointed in return. Trying to see if they could persuade the blonde to give in and at least tell them a little of what her vows just might be, however Yuzu not caving at all as she just folded her arms and kept shaking her head with a joyful smile still. Making it obvious that she wasn't going to let anything bring down her positive attitude today, no matter what may be thrown at her and her fiancée.

Ms Okogi just smiling to her daughter as she soon came to sit down beside her Granddaughter on the floor, picking her up and tickling her, causing the cheerful infant to giggle happily. While everyone else was just letting the time pass, not focusing on just how impatient they could be getting at the moment and just enjoying this time they could spend with one another before the big day they had been planning for together would arrive. An hour or two more passing by faster than they all thought it would, as finally their flight was called, and they were all glad to get settled on the plane, heading off together to their destination where Mei and Yuzu's long awaited wedding would be held at.

...

After a long plane ride, having reached their destination a lot later than planned, but them all deciding that it wasn't worth worrying over just as long as they were all able to get some rest as it was getting late in the evening now. Everyone having collected all of their luggage and they had all headed off to the hotel they would be staying at for the next couple of days together, having already checked in and gotten settled into their own rooms for the night. Yuzu stood outside of her room she was sharing along with Mei and Maiya while she chatted to Harumi and Matsuri at the moment, the others much having preferred to stay in their rooms and sleep for the night instead of anything else it seemed.

"So how was Maiya with her first time on a plane? I mean I know we were sitting quite a few rows away from you and Mei, but we couldn't really hear her crying all that much," the brunette asked as she hoped that little Maiya had at least enjoyed her first plane ride somewhat, and not been upset through most of it, while Yuzu nodded her head back to the other two and just smiled to them both in response, it being obvious that things must have gone well for her and Mei with Maiya on the long way here.

"Well she fussed a little when we first took off, but after a few minutes she settled and was soon fast asleep in Mei's arms, and luckily she stayed like that for most of the ride until we landed pretty much," the blonde explained as she caused Harumi to look a little relieved and just smile back to her happily, before her younger girlfriend soon spoke up and caught their attention.

"Anyway we're off to 'The Casino', and then going to do some 'late night sightseeing' for a bit before bed, you wanna come along too Yuzu?" the younger girl suggested in quite the energetic tone, it being obvious that she was definitely looking forward to going to 'The Casino' more than any other part of the 'sightseeing' her and her girlfriend were going to be doing for the next couple of hours before calling it a night.

However Yuzu just shaking her head in reply, as she honestly felt too tired to do anything but go to bed right now after the long plane ride they had all just had. Plus she knew going out tonight wouldn't really be the best idea for her since she would have to be up early tomorrow morning, and didn't want to end up sleeping in late at all.

"No, not tonight I'm too tired, you two go off and have fun together. But don't be out too late, we've all got to be up early tomorrow after all," Yuzu reminding the other two, as Harumi just nodded back to her with a smile, while her girlfriend had already waved to the blonde and started leaving now, calling back to the brunette and causing her to just roll her eyes back to her.

"Okay will do, come on Harumi maybe Nene will want to come along with us instead,"

Matsuri stated before leaving to go and find which room Nene was staying in, while Harumi just shook her head, before saying 'Goodnight' to Yuzu and then shrugging her shoulders as she quickly followed after her girlfriend, causing the blonde to just chuckle slightly before turning to go back into her and Mei's hotel room now.

Yuzu seeing her fiancée sitting on the double bed they would be sharing for the next couple of nights together in this hotel room, as the younger girl had been unpacking a few things, and was now just rocking their young daughter back and forth, trying to get her back off to sleep. The blonde forming her lips into a softened smile as she came to sit behind Mei on their bed and wrapped her arms around her neck, embracing her tightly, while causing Mei to just stop rocking and glance back to Yuzu, taking her attention off of their daughter for the moment.

"Can you really believe that in a few hours, we're going to be getting married Mei?" the blonde asked as she pecked her beloved fiancée on the cheek, causing Mei to just relax in her embrace and sigh, closing her lavender eyes, while Yuzu just nuzzled into her neck lovingly.

Opening her eyes again and shaking her head a few moments later, Mei just glanced back down to Maiya and softened her expression when she could see she was thankfully slowly falling to sleep again while still laying in her birth Mother's arms, "I know, it is hard believe it's all come together this quickly. I just hope things don't start falling apart tomorrow, after all we've already hit one bump so far," the younger girl thought out loud as she turned away from Yuzu and looked like she was thinking to herself, while obviously referring to the fact that their flight was delayed today, and starting to maybe feel like this is where certain things might just end up not going to how they had planned them to go originally.

Seeming a bit concerned for Mei the blonde soon just shook her head and smiled, shrugging her shoulders and catching the younger girl's attention a moment later, "Nothing is going to 'fall apart' tomorrow Mei, and if it does then we'll get through it together, just like we all did today, okay?" Yuzu reassured the younger girl as she cupped Mei's chin and caused her to look back to her, still seeming unconvinced at first, but soon just nodding her head and sighing in reply, knowing that her persistent fiancée would just keep pushing back if she continued to think negatively about their wedding day tomorrow.

"I promise you Mei, tomorrow is going to be one of the happiest days of our lives," the blonde added as she looked deeply into Mei's eyes and kissed her forehead, giving her a caring smile, while causing the younger girl to just nod slowly back to her.

"I love you, Yuzu,"

She whispered out as she rested her head in-between Yuzu's neck and shoulder, and soon smiled to her in response, knowing she was trying all she could to calm her fears and get her to be more positive about how things would go tomorrow, and guessing she really should just not focus on her worries so much at this point as doing that would only likely jinx their luck even more.

"I love you too, Mei,"

Yuzu replied in a whispered voice, cuddling Mei close to her, as she soon brought her into a light, loving kiss, staying in their warm embrace and holding on to each other's hands tightly before they both looked down to their sleeping daughter, hoping that they would also be able to get some rest tonight and be ready for tomorrow.

But figuring that just might not be the case after all, what with all the slight nerves and overwhelming excitement about the thought of what the next day would hold for them both, it was quite unlikely that they would get very much sleep at all tonight. However that turning out to be not entirely true as funnily enough it didn't take the couple all that to get some much needed sleep once they had settled down in their shared bed together, feeling both enthusiastic and also quite anxious about just what the fated day tomorrow would hold in store for them all.

 **...**

 **Sorry I didn't get the chance to post this chapter yesterday, so I thought I would post it a little earlier today instead. The long awaited 'Wedding chapter' is next, so look forward to it! :D**

 **Thank you all for reading as always and I hope you all are enjoying this story of mine ^_^  
**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	52. A Day Fillled With Happiness

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Everyone being awake and up out of bed early the next morning, as they all wanted to get started on the preparations for today's big day that they all had been planning for. Most of the group having already eaten their breakfast and were in Mei and Yuzu's hotel room, ready to help out and get everything set up as soon as possible.

Suzuran and Himeko talking on the phone at the moment as they were both helping to get the engaged couple's wedding dresses shipped to where they all were, Ms Okogi having gone to meet up with Mei's Dad and Grandfather, catching them up on everything as their flight had landed late last night, and the two hadn't been able to meet up with the rest of the group just yet.

While Nene and Mei both sat on the bed in the engaged couple's hotel room, trying to keep Yuzu from freaking out too much right now, as the blonde was pacing back and forth, thinking to herself and hoping everything would run smoothly today. Maiya sitting on Mei's lap as she and her Mothers had not long eaten their breakfast together, the infant just being her cheerful self, watching her blonde Mother pace with a troubled expression still resting upon her face at the moment

Nene wondering if she should say something to try and calm the worried blonde a bit, however seeing that it really wouldn't matter what she said at this moment, doubting it could help the current situation much. While Mei just sighed slightly, not wanting Yuzu to get too caught up in her thoughts right now, so just standing up from the bed and causing the elder girl to pause, stopping her pacing for a moment as Mei just gave her a softened gaze and rested a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what you told me last night?" she asked, as Yuzu just looked back to her with a wondering expression, nodding soon afterwards, while she seemed to be questioning where Mei was going with this and the dark haired girl just lowering her tone in reply.

"Then maybe you should start taking your own advice for once," she simply gave her fiancée more of an encouraging look, as she put Maiya down on the floor for a moment, while her words caused the blonde to soon just sigh and smile back to her, bringing Mei into a loving embrace and nuzzling into her neck happily.

Yuzu just nodding back to Mei as she knew she was right, and she really should have more faith in how things would go today, after all she guessed Mei was likely worrying all the same as her so at least one of them should be thinking more positively, in order to guarantee their chances of things going smoothly like they all hoped they would without running into too much trouble along the way.

"Alright 'Love-birds', get out of the shower so we can put this show on the road!"

Harumi came bursting through the door of Mei and Yuzu's hotel room, calling to the couple in a cheery tone, and causing the others to all look back to the brunette with questioning gazes. Looking a little nervous as she closed the door behind her and was greeted by everyone else, not excepting them all to be there it seemed, having little Maiya come running over to her, reaching up her arms and obviously wanting to be picked up.

"You're up late Harumin, I thought I told you and Matsuri to not stay out too late last night," Yuzu raised her eyebrow with a slight smirk to her best friend, as the brunette just sighed deeply and nodded her head, glancing away from the smirking blonde a moment later.

"Yeah well, time got away from me I guess...as well as someone else," she trailed off in a bit of a mumbled tone, causing Yuzu to just shake her head and soften her smile, as she was glad her best friend was finally here with them all now. Harumi just bending down a moment later as she picked up Maiya and held her close, while the infant was happily nuzzling into her chest in return.

"It's fine, you're here now, and as you can see Mei and I aren't in the shower, so I guess we're ready whenever you are," the blonde simply stated, causing Harumi to just look back to her and nod with a smile in response, as she was feeling more than ready to get started on today's preparations, however Mei catching her attention as she changed the subject a little by speaking up.

"However your girlfriend _is_ in our shower right now," she spoke up as Harumi's expression changed to a surprised as well as quite the irritated one in response, it being obvious that she didn't expect to hear that, feeling like she should have seen it coming though considering that she hadn't seen her girlfriend since late last night, and was wondering where she had gotten to.

"What? She came here? When?" the brunette raising her tone a little as it seemed she was a bit stuck between whether she was relieved to hear that her girlfriend was okay after all, or angry to know that she had been looking round for her last night for no reason whatsoever.

"We found her sleeping outside our room early this morning, she said she couldn't get back into your room, so she asked if she could have breakfast along with us and use our shower until you woke up, since she didn't want to wake you or whatever," Mei simply explained, as her and everyone else kind of seemed a little confused at the moment, seeing Harumi just face-palm herself and curse her sometimes troublesome girlfriend under her breath, while they others all just glanced round at each other, wondering what had happened with the other young couple last night.

"Well of course she couldn't get back into our room, I had the key on me, and I spent hours trying to find her after she ran off from me last night, I tried calling her and everything, but I was getting nothing in response. So I decided to go back to our room, thinking she would hopefully turn up sooner or later, and now you tell that she was here and she didn't even think to call me back at all?" Harumi bawling her hands into tight fists as she bit her bottom lip and was obviously annoyed by her girlfriend's actions, sighing heavily while Yuzu just came to rest a caring hand on her shoulder, giving the brunette a comforting smile as Harumi just glanced back to her best friend with a frustrated and slightly worried expression still.

"You must have been really worried about her," Yuzu smiling to Harumi, causing her to widen her eyes a little, knowing she couldn't hide how she really felt all that well and just nodded her head, turning away from the blonde, giving out another heavy sigh in response.

"Of course I was,"

She whispered out with a downhearted expression as she stared at the floor, Yuzu just about to comfort her close friend, however staying silent when they all heard a familiar voice come from the bathroom doorway, causing them all to look over and Harumi seeming surprised to suddenly see her girlfriend standing there nervously with her hands behind her back.

"Sorry Harumi...I didn't mean to make you worry about me. My phone was dead you see...and I didn't know if you would be angry at me or..." the younger girl just trailing off in a low tone as she turned away from her girlfriend, seeming like she was trying to find the right way to apologise to the elder girl, however soon finding out that she didn't really need to as Harumi soon gave Maiya to Yuzu for her to hold instead and quickly walked over to Matsuri now.

"it's alright you idiot, I'm just glad you're okay," she stated, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and hugging her tightly, while Matsuri just nuzzled into her embrace and hugged the brunette back in return.

"Just don't go doing that again okay?"

"Got it. I won't wander off like that ever again, I promise!"

The younger girl nodding with a more serious tone in her voice, letting Harumi know that she meant what she was saying this time, and definitely wasn't just saying it half-heartedly, resulting in her girlfriend just nodding back to her with a smile, pecking Matsuri on her forehead. While everyone else just gave softened smiles to the young couple, knowing that it didn't matter how much they fought over such small things, there was clearly no question that they really did love and care for each other underneath it all.

"So...are getting this preparation started now, or what?" Matsuri asked with a bit of a nervous smile to her girlfriend as she looked up to her with hope-filled eyes, while the brunette just chuckled slightly in reply, before giving her another loving squeeze and then letting her go soon afterwards.

"You bet we are!"

Harumi punching the air as her and Matsuri quickly walked back over to Mei and Yuzu, causing Nene to join in as they all dragged away the engaged couple to start getting them ready for their big day, along with little Maiya following them all into the bathroom so the soon-to-be brides could have their hair and make-up done for them both with the help of their close friends.

...

The two brides now sitting in the bathroom as Harumi was styling Yuzu's blonde hair into a neat and tidy bun, putting a few French braids here and there, as well as decorating it with little lavender flowers and small, sparkling jewels. Matsuri doing the same with Mei's long, dark hair so that they would match just like they wanted to, however the little flowers in Mei's hair being light green instead, while Nene was busy getting the make-up ready, and working on keeping little Maiya entertained in the meantime.

"You know...I really don't think all the make-up is necessary,"

Mei sounding a bit nervous as she looked to all the make-up that Nene was getting out ready, while causing Harumi and Matsuri to just roll their eyes, already expecting to hear such a comment to come from the dark haired bride. However Yuzu just smiling to her fiancée as she rested a hand over her's, Mei just looking back to the blonde with a slightly pleading gaze, hoping that she would change her mind about the make-up so that she wouldn't have to wear any of it.

"Don't worry Mei; it's only going to be a little, not the kind of heavy make-up that I sometimes wear," she reassured her fiancée with a bright smile, letting her know that they would only be wearing very light make-up since she knew how much Mei disliked it all.

"Although it's not like you really need it at all...you're already perfect Mei," the blonde taking Mei's hand and kissing her knuckle lightly, clearly over flowing with happiness at the moment, while causing Mei to just blush slightly, and glance away from her in response.

"It's not like you ever need all that make-up either, Yuzu,"

She whispered out under her breath, it being obvious that Mei thought Yuzu was perfect just the way she was all the same, causing Yuzu to widen her emerald eyes, blush deeply and soon just beam back to her beloved fiancée. Surprising her with a tight hug a moment later, nuzzling into her chest while Mei just softened her blushing expression and relaxed in the blonde's warm embrace. Harumi and Matsuri just smiling to the young, engaged couple happy that they could all spend this treasureable day with them.

Soon getting their make-up all done, only wearing very light foundation, blush, lip-loss and a bit of mascara as well. Having their sliver, glistening matching tiara's resting upon their heads to complete the elegant look they both had to them at the moment, meaning that only their matching wedding dresses were left to put on now, as they were still waiting for them to be shipped over from Japan.

Mei and Yuzu exiting the bathroom along with the other four following them back into the main area of the hotel room, where Himeko and Suzuran still stood together, having just gotten off the phone it seemed as they both turned to the two brides and smiled to them.

"You both look beautiful," Himeko stated as Suzuran just nodded in agreement, however it being clear that the two weren't as enthusiastic as the others all were for some reason, as they glanced to each other with slightly nervous gazes, before Harumi's voice soon caught their attention.

"So about those dresses, are they on their way?"

The brunette asked with clear excitement in her voice, Matsuri, Yuzu and Nene looking intently to Himeko and Suzuran as well as it was obvious they were all eager to hear when the dresses would be getting here as well, while Mei just chose to sit on the bed along with Maiya sitting on her lap and be patient for now. Being excited all the same as everyone else was at the moment, but not wanting to let it show and get her hopes up, when there was still those troubling thoughts of things going wrong in the back of her mind.

Himeko's smile fading as she hesitated a little, glancing to Suzuran nervously once again, before looking back to the others and lowering her voice now, "Yes...Maiya's flower-girl dress will be ready to be picked up from the lobby downstairs in a little while. However...Mei and Yuzu's wedding dresses may take longer to get here," she explained in a nervous voice, hoping this wouldn't put a damper on everything, as the others all frowned in response, obviously being disappointed by the news they had just gotten.

"Did they say how much longer it would take for them to get here?"

"Or what might be causing the delay at all?"

Matsuri and Harumi questioning, while Nene and Yuzu just stayed quiet, eagerly awaiting an answer from the other two, as Himeko soon just shook her head in response and sighed a little, "Sorry, they didn't say," she replied, causing the other four to all look to one another with worried gazes, while Mei just let a sigh escape her lips and unintentionally caught everyone else's attention in the process.

"I knew we should have called them last night, that way they would have been here this morning and ready for us to pick up," she seemed to be thinking out loud more than anything else right now, causing the others to all just look concerned as they began to think to themselves about what they could do at this point to help out their two close friends.

However Yuzu soon just shrugging her shoulders and composing herself as she came to sit down beside Mei on their shared double bed, resting a comforting hand on her fiancée's shoulder and reassuring her with a small smile, while the dark haired girl looked back to her with a bit of a questioning gaze.

"Mei it was late and we were all tired from the long flight, so we were right to leave it until toady instead. After all our dresses will still get here, but we'll just have to wait a little bit longer for them to arrive," the blonde encouraged her fiancée as it was obvious she was not going to let anything potentially make her lose her faith at all, and just being determined to focus on the positive still rather than the negative.

Causing Mei to seem a little unconvinced as she just gave Yuzu an unsure expression in response, while the others all smiled, getting the message from Yuzu and trying to keep the mood bright and joyful still, hoping that Mei would stay positive as well, and not let her worries and fears get the best of her right now.

"And besides...I don't know about you Mei, but to me it doesn't what we're wearing, as long as I get to marry you today. I'll be happy all the same," Yuzu added as she let her bright smile widen, causing Mei to look unsure of what to say in reply, before she soon just sighed and couldn't help but let a smile form on her lips, resting her head against the blonde's chest and nuzzling into her fiancée lovingly.

"Fine, if you're so determined to be positive about everything today...then I'll try and do the same as well, after all finally getting married to you Yuzu...that's all I want from today, anything else that happens along the way...well that will be just 'extra' for me," she stated, causing the blonde to just smile back to her and bring her into a tight hug a moment later, while all the others just smiled to the engaged couple, happy to know that they both weren't going to let anything get them down today. Turning their attention on to Maiya as she turned around on Mei's lap, wiggling herself to be cuddled up between her two Mothers, as they just chuckled in return and snuggled their precious daughter back happily, making her giggle cheerfully.

"Hey since we will have to wait for a while yet, let's help you all with your dresses in the meantime," the blonde suggested as she now looked to the others, as she caused them all to first seem like they were going to deny having help. But then after seeing the clear pleading look behind Yuzu's shining, emerald eyes they just nodded in reply, allowing the engaged couple to help them get ready for the ceremony, so they could all pass the time together while waiting for Mei, Yuzu and Maiya's dresses to arrive and be ready to be picked up from the hotel lobby downstairs.

...

Mei and Yuzu helping all the others get ready for the wedding, since they had brought their dresses along with them, and didn't have to have them shipped from Japan like the two brides had to. Putting on their make-up for them and styling their hair for them all, just like they had done for them both, while the engaged couple were still waiting for their own wedding dresses to arrive half-an-hour later.

The couple's friends all wearing simple yet graceful looking formal, white dresses for now, Himeko and Suzuran's skirts being rather long, having light purple fabric going around the bottom and waist in a wavy pattern. While Harumi, Matsuri and Nene all had shorter skirts that stopped just below their knees, along with light green fabric being in the same places and having the exact same wavy pattern as the purple fabric. These dresses being more for just the ceremony, them all having brought others to wear for the reception afterwards.

All of them soon being lost in conversations about the wedding ceremony and a couple of other topics, as Yuzu, Harumi and Nene were sitting with little Maiya on the bed, playing with her and keeping her entertained, while Matsuri, Himeko and Suzuran stood in the kitchen area with Mei, leaning against the countertops and talking amongst themselves. Letting time just pass them by for a bit as they still patiently waited for the two brides' dresses to finally arrive, however everyone's attention soon being drawn away from one another, and on to the familiar face that had just come walking through the door right now.

Seeing Yuzu's Mother walking into the room and closing the door behind her, wearing her formal white, long dress to match with everyone else, with her short hair brushed nice and neat, even wearing some light make-up of her own as she clearly looked ready for her daughter's wedding. Everyone greeting the elder woman as she just smiled to them all, seeming glad that all but the two brides and flower girl were all dressed up and looked ready to go just like she had hoped they would be once she met up with them all.

"It's good to see that most of you are all ready. I admit I was a little afraid that you would all still be in bed by the time I came to check on you all," Ms Okogi stated in a bit of a relived tone, while causing the others to just chuckle to her in reply, as she came to sit down on the bed along with her daughter, already getting greeted by her cheerful Granddaughter. Maiya cuddling up on her Grandmother's lap as she just smiled down to the happy infant, resting the small suitcase that she had been pulling along behind her on the floor.

"Well since Mei and I are getting married in only about an hour or so, we definitely wanted to make sure everyone else was ready, while we're still waiting for our own wedding dresses to get here," Yuzu explained as she smiled to her Mother, giving her a hint that she was maybe starting to get a little impatient about the whole dress situation, but trying all she could to not focus on it and let it ruin her positive mood she was determined to keep for the entirety of today.

"Being on the subject of dresses, I picked up Maiya-chan's flower girl dress from the lobby, and the delivery man said the two brides' dresses shouldn't be that much further off from now," the blonde's Mother smiled, as she opened up her suitcase and pulled out the small flower girl dress that little Maiya would be wearing for the wedding, causing the others to all look more hopeful and excited again. Harumi jumping up from the bed as she was handed Maiya's dress and gestured to the young girl, while Matsuri and Nene came over as they both wanted to help as well.

"Come on Maiya-chan; let's get you all dressed up ready for your Mamas' wedding shall we?"

The brunette smiling to Maiya, causing her to just smile back up to her, looking excited as she was put down on the floor by her Grandmother, so that she could happily run after the other three and follow them into the bathroom to get the infant changed into her flower girl dress.

Yuzu just chuckling slightly in response to her daughter running after her three close friends, while Mei now came to sit beside her on their double bed, the blonde just smiling to her as the dark haired girl looked to her soon to be Mother-in-law, frowning as she seemed to have something on her mind at the moment it seemed.

"I thought my Dad and Grandfather were coming along with you to meet up with us this morning, did they get held up somewhere?" she asked with a wondering expression, being curious as to where her Dad and Grandfather had gotten to after talking with them only very briefly last night once they had landed and before they left for their hotel. Causing the elder woman's smile to fade slightly, as she sighed, giving Mei a bit of an uneasy gaze in response.

"Well yes...sort of...you see Mei they wanted to come here and meet up with you all first, however...your father apparently lost some of his luggage last night when they were at the airport, so he went there early this morning and hasn't really come back just yet. And you're Grandfather...Shō told me he has been on the phone all morning, trying to sort out 'the details' with the family business still," the blonde's Mother explained with a obvious nervous tone in her voice, knowing that Mei had wanted to catch up with her Dad and Grandfather before the wedding, but that not seeming like it was going to be possible anymore sadly.

"So are they both still coming to the wedding?"

Mei looking a little worried now, as it was clear she didn't think she could even try and stay positive if it turned out that her Dad, and or Grandfather wouldn't be able to make the wedding after all. However Ms Okogi luckily calming Mei's worries as she quickly nodded her head, hoping to reassure her daughter's fiancée as much as she could at this point, as to not bring the positive mood she currently had down at all.

"Of course they are...you just probably won't be able to catch up with them like you wanted to, until after the ceremony I'm afraid," the elder woman confessed, fearing that this news would still put a bit of a damper on things, but luckily Mei not seeming to be too disappointed by being told this. The younger girl just sighing slightly with a little relief, before she just nodded to the blonde's Mother with a softened expression now,

"That's okay, as long as they are still both going to be there, I don't mind having to wait a little longer to talk with them," she stated, causing the elder woman to just nod and smile to her in reply, glad that Mei was still confident about today and thankfully she wasn't focusing on the little bumps they were hitting along the way so far.

Yuzu smiling to her fiancée, also being happy that Mei and her were keeping themselves from worrying too much still, before all of their attention was soon brought on to Harumi as she came walking back into the main area of the hotel room, having Matsuri and Nene following close behind her with excited smiles resting on their lips.

"Okay, she's ready!"

The brunette announced happily, gesturing a hand down as little Maiya came walking out of the bathroom with her short hair brushed neatly, and her white and lilac flower girl dress decorated with small light green flowers to complete her adorable look. Causing the others to all soon 'Aww' in unison and start to fuss over how cute Maiya looked dressed up as her Mothers' flower girl, Mei and Yuzu smiling to their young daughter as they got up from the bed, walked over to her and picked her up into their arms, the cheerful infant just smiling happily as she nuzzled into her Mothers' embrace and cuddled close to them both.

Luckily enough them all not having to wait much longer until Mei and Yuzu's dresses finally arrived, as the blonde's Mother quickly went to go and pick them both up from the lobby downstairs, returning back to the hotel that they were all in soon afterwards, so that the two brides could now get into their wedding dresses after waiting for so long.

Mei having Suzuran and Himeko helping her with her dress and the finishing touches, while Yuzu had Harumi and her Mother to help her, as Matsuri and Nene were just keeping Maiya entertained for the time being. Once the blonde was all ready, she walked into the bathroom to see her fiancée just looking into the mirror, the others having left the two alone for now, as Yuzu just smiled and moved to hug Mei from behind.

The younger girl not being all that surprised as she just closed her eyes, relaxing in the blonde's tight embrace, resting her hands over Yuzu's arms, and nuzzling into her when feeling her kissing her forehead lightly.

"Are you ready my beautiful bride?" she whispered out in a gentle voice, causing Mei to just soften her expression and sigh in reply to the blonde.

"As I'll ever be,"

She stated in a more confident tone, smiling when Yuzu just cuddled her closer and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly, before they both soon left the bathroom to re-join everyone else in the main area of their hotel room. Them all leaving for the small chapel that the wedding was going to be held at after a little while, finding that they all had arrived at the same time as Mei's Dad and Grandfather meaning they could get the ceremony started straight away, and luckily enough didn't have to wait around for anyone at all it seemed.

...

The wedding ceremony only being a very small and simple one, as that was just how Mei and Yuzu had wanted it, the small chapel being decorated with a light green and light purple theme. Himeko being next to where Mei would stand at the altar as she was Mei's' bridesmaid', and Harumi being the same for Yuzu, Matsuri standing off to the side being the 'ring-bearer', while the other remaining guests sat in the rows of seats as they watched the ceremony from where they currently sat.

Yuzu having made her way down the aisle first as she stood beside Harumi and the priestess, who was going to marry the blonde and Mei, while she stood holding her bouquet of white, lilac and teal flowers close to her chest. Waiting for Mei to come walking down the aisle, as everyone else was, as once they heard the music start to play they all looked to the doors of the chapel, seeing little Maiya being led by her Grandmother as they slowly walked down the aisle together.

The cheerful infant carrying a small basket full of white flower petals, as her Grandmother helped her to throw the petals out of the basket and on to the floor, while they continued to walk slowly, soon making it to the end of the aisle and going to sit down in the front row to join all the others waiting for Mei. The dark haired bride then starting to walk down the aisle with her Dad linking arms with her, smiling to his daughter as he gave her an encouraging expression, while Mei just smiled back to him softly, Shō giving Mei away to Yuzu once they had both reached the end of the aisle.

Going to sit down beside Mei's Grandfather in the front row of seats, Shō tried to keep his joyful tears at bay, as Mei joined Yuzu at the altar, the two brides gazing to one another and soon, slowly lifting their veils over the back of each others' heads. Yuzu widening her eyes a little as she looked to Mei, seeing her just glance back to her with a slight blush covering her cheeks, causing the blonde to smile, feeling like she was honestly the luckiest person alive right now as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Mei and Yuzu, may this day be the start of their long life spent together, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do them part," the priestess saying a few words as everyone smiled while listening intently, Mei and Yuzu holding on to each other's hands tightly and glancing to one another every now and again, waiting for when they would get to exchange their vows.

"Please bring the rings over," the priestess said, gesturing to Matsuri as she caused her to nod her head, coming over to stand beside the two brides as she smiled to them both, and handed them the two sliver rings that they would put onto each other's ring fingers.

"Yuzu, would you like to go first?" gesturing to the blonde the priestess asked, as she caused Yuzu to soon just smile and nod back to her in response, thinking over what her vows were one last time before looking back to Mei and taking a deep breath.

"Ah sure... Mei, there was a time before I met you that I always thought something was missing, I thought by going to this new school I would find that missing piece, and although things hadn't gone how I had thought they would, I found that I was still able to find my missing piece in you. Although our relationship has seen many ups and downs, many moments of happiness and depressing times along the way, I really can't imagine going through it all with anyone else but you. You complete me...you make me feel whole, and I can honestly say that every day I get to wake up beside you is a day I will cherish for the rest of my life. I love you more than words can say...and I can't wait to see what else this journey through our lives brings us, as we continue to walk through it together," Yuzu just about being able to keep herself together, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, trying all she could to hold them back, as she caused Mei to nervously tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and blush when the blonde just smiled to her in response.

Mei holding out her left hand and allowing Yuzu to slowly slip the wedding ring on to her ring finger, kissing her knuckle lightly, and causing the younger girl to just glance away slightly and take a deep breath of her own, before turning back to the blonde and beginning to say her own vows to her beloved soon-to-be wife.

"I didn't really prepare anything since I wasn't sure what I should say...however there is something I do want to say to you...Yuzu...I used to think I knew where my life was going, that I'd leave school, take over my Grandfather's business, get married, have children and the cycle would continue the same way for them as well. But then you walked into my life and turned everything upside down for me, you kept wanting to stay with me and reach out to me more, no matter how much I pushed you away, you just wouldn't leave me alone," the others all chuckling at that, as Mei paused, collecting her thoughts before continuing on.

"I didn't realise back then how much I really needed you, but now I can't imagine what my life would be like without you being in it. There are many things that have happened in our lives while we've been together, and although I couldn't see any of them coming at all...I wouldn't change it for the world," she paused again as she glanced to their young daughter, seeing her looking back to her two Mothers happily, before Mei turned back to Yuzu with a smile now.

"You've changed my life in so many ways; you've made me want to be a better person. I love Yuzu...I love you so much...and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together," the younger girl finished as she slipped Yuzu's wedding ring on to her ring finger, feeling Yuzu squeezing her hand as she couldn't help but let a couple of tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. Yuzu just wiping them away as the blonde blushed deeply and smiled back to Mei, caressing the side of her face softly, as a short, blissful silence fell on them both.

Before the priestess soon spoke up once again, catching the two brides' attention, "Yuzu do you take Mei to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she asked in a polite voice, the blonde just frantically nodding her head in reply.

"I do!"

She stated in a joyful tone, maybe saying it a bit too loud as she caused Mei and pretty much everyone else to just chuckle slightly, before the priestess turned to Mei instead a moment later.

"And Mei, do you take Yuzu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," the younger girl just replying in a soft tone as she nodded her head, while she and Yuzu gazed deeply into each other's eyes, still holding tightly on to one another's hands.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two wife and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priestess finished as she smiled brightly, while Yuzu pulled Mei closer to her chest and kissed her lips lightly, smiling when feeling the younger girl kiss her back, hearing the others cheering loudly for them both and causing them to just chuckle once their lips had parted.

Mei just resting her head against Yuzu's chest as the blonde hugged her tightly and kissed her on top of her head, feeling Mei nuzzling into her lovingly, before they soon separated and began to walk back up the aisle, still hand in hand as they headed to the chapel doors together, being closely followed by everyone else soon afterwards.

...

Leaving the chapel to take some pictures of their special day outside, only for the weather to suddenly change on them, as it ended up raining rather heavily for a little while. However none of them seeming to care as Yuzu and Mei both just shrugged their shoulders, deciding to continue having their pictures taken in the rain, it resulting in them all being soaked but no one minding that at all, it showing that really nothing was going to ruin this perfect day for the two brides.

Being wrapped in each other's arms as they posed for their wedding photos, all the others still cheering and being just as happy for the newly married couple, them all taking a whole bunch of pictures together before soon heading off to go and make their way to the wedding reception together.

Once they had all gotten dry and changed into their 'after-party' dresses, everyone now was in the reception hall together, all the guests crowding around Mei and Yuzu as they cut the cake together. Mei grabbing a spoon and ready to feed a bit of the cake to her wife, but pausing and looking confused upon seeing the blonde now holding what could only be described as 'a giant spoon' with a big red bow tied around the middle of it.

Mei just raising her eyebrow as she gestured to the big spoon, causing the blonde to just smile nervously back to her in response, "It was a wedding gift from Harumin and Matsuri," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders, as Mei just rolled her eyes with a slight chuckle, before just shaking her head a little.

' _Of course it was,'_

She thought to herself, figuring that she really shouldn't have been quite so surprised after all, simply just shrugging her shoulders, before the two of them linked arms and fed each other a 'spoonful' of the cake (Yuzu's being significantly bigger than Mei's), while all the others cheered happily and waited patiently to get their own piece of the large cake as well.

Both of the brides soon throwing their bouquets behind them for two of the others to catch, it ending up that Himeko caught one and clearly being happy about it, while Harumi caught the other bouquet and caused Matsuri to just smirk to her with a raised eyebrow, making the brunette widen her eyes and blush slightly in return. The others just cheering the young couple on, clearly being overjoyed if they were the next ones to be getting married out of them all, however all things soon calming down once Mei and Yuzu had had their first dance together as a married couple.

The two swaying together to the slow love song the band was playing for them, as they had the whole dance floor to themselves, Mei resting her head on Yuzu's chest as she relaxed in the blonde's loving embrace and closed her eyes. Listening to her wife's steady heartbeat while Yuzu kissed her on top of her head and soon spun her around causing the younger girl to chuckle slightly, Yuzu just smiling back to her brightly as she caressed her cheek softly, kissing her lips lightly once the song had finished, before everyone else came to join the married couple on the dance floor and the music changed to be something much more upbeat instead.

Yuzu and Mei eventually being able to get away from everyone else for a bit as they both now sat at one of the tables together, while watching all their friends dancing with one another and seeming like they were having the time of their lives, causing the two brides to just smile to them, happy to see them all enjoying themselves so much.

"I'm sorry Mei," the blonde sighed as she looked back to Mei, and caused the younger girl to just turn back to her with a questioning gaze, propping herself up on her elbow, and seeing that her wife looked disappointed in herself for some reason.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well because things didn't really go to plan today, with our dresses being shipped late, then you not being able to talk with your Dad and Grandfather until after the wedding, plus on top of it all it started raining when we were taking our wedding pictures..." the elder girl trailing off, looking down as she bit her bottom lip and caused Mei to just sigh slightly, a small smile forming on her lips and she soon catching Yuzu's attention again a moment later.

"Yuzu they were only some small bumps we hit along the way," she tried to reassure the blonde, as she gave her an encouraging expression, resting a hand over her's, and causing Yuzu to smile back to her but seem a little downhearted still unfortunately.

"I know...but...I just wanted today to be perfect," the elder girl stated, looking like she was mad at herself at the moment, causing Mei to just roll her eyes slightly and squeeze tightly on to the blonde's hand, figuring that she should have guessed Yuzu would still be a bit insecure about how today had gone for them both.

"Yuzu when has anything in our lives ever gone 'exactly to plan'?" Mei asked as she sighed a little, causing the blonde to look back to her with a curious expression, unsure of what the younger girl meant, but not having the chance to question her, as Mei continued on before letting Yuzu respond to her.

"First we practically despised each other, then ended up becoming step-sisters, living together and sharing the same bed. You helped me connect with my Dad again, we slowly fell in love with each other, everything that happened with the people who are all now our close friends, our parents catching us kissing, and in result divorcing and separating us for five long months. Us getting back together and swearing to never leave each other ever again, our partners both supporting us, me talking and sorting out everything with my Grandfather again. Then Maiya coming along and you proposing to me of course..." she paused as she caused Yuzu to still seem a little unsure, but it looking like she may be slowly getting just where Mei was going with all of this, while the younger girl just leaned forward in her chair and lowered her tone.

"None of that was planned at all was it? And if given the choice...I honestly would do it all again," she finished with a softened smile, causing Yuzu to look taken aback at first, before she soon just blushed and smiled back to Mei.

"So would I," the blonde happily agreed as she nodded to Mei, causing her to just squeeze Yuzu's hand again feeling her squeeze her back tightly soon afterwards.

"Yuzu you said last night that today would be one of the happiest days of our lives, and you were right. I truly feel like this is the happiest I've ever been," the younger girl added with a reassuring expression, causing Yuzu to instantly tear up as she quickly hugged Mei and nuzzled into her, feeling Mei burying her head into her shoulder in return.

"I feel the same...I love you Mei, I love you so much!" Yuzu raising her voice as she caused Mei to just chuckle slightly, before she sighed and relaxed in the blonde's warm embrace.

"I love you too, Yuzu," she replied in a soft tone as the two stayed cuddling each other close for a good while, both of them melting into a kiss after a few minutes of blissful silence, before their loving moment was soon interrupted by a little voice calling to them and catching their attention now.

"Mama! Mommy!" hearing their young daughter calling out to them both, as they turned to her and saw her reaching her arms up to them both, as she came to stand in front of them, while Harumi and Matsuri came running after the smiling infant.

"Hey what have you been up to Maiya-chan?" Yuzu asked as she leaned down to her daughter and ruffled her short hair, causing her to giggle happily in response, the blonde looking to her two friends and seeing them both being out of breath at the moment.

"Tiring us out by making us chase her around, that's what she's been 'up to'," Harumi stated as she sighed heavily, while her and Matsuri playfully glared to Maiya, causing her to just smile back up to them both, being oblivious to what she had done to tire the two out so much.

Mei and Yuzu just chuckling slightly, before soon pulling away from each other and looking anxious when Mei's Dad and Grandfather now came walking over to them, along with Yuzu's Mother following close behind them. The dark haired girl seeming nervous as she glanced down, looking a little uneasy, but that soon going away when she heard her Grandfather speak up and cause her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's clear you two make each other happy, and...I'm glad to see that, really I am," the older man stated, with a sincere expression, causing Mei and Yuzu to soon just nod their heads and smile back to him in reply.

"Thank you Grandfather, and it really did mean a lot to both of us that you were here today," Mei said as Yuzu just smiled brightly, clearly agreeing with her wife, while the older man just soon nodded back to his two Granddaughters, and found that he couldn't help but give a softened smile to both of them after seeing that they really did love each other, most likely more than then he would ever understand.

"You two really did look beautiful together at the altar," Shō smiling happily, as he caused them to both just smile back to him.

"Thank you Dad," Mei seeing her Dad just nod back to her, before he caused her to seem a little confused when he held his hand out, seeming a bit nervous when her spoke again a moment later.

"Yuzu, would you mind if I stole your wife away for a moment? After all it's been years since I danced with my daughter," he asked, causing Mei to glance to Yuzu, as the blonde just nodded and smiled back to her, both of them standing up from their chairs now, Mei taking her Dad's hand while Yuzu winked to her beloved wife.

"Go ahead, I think I'll just go and dance with the others for now,"

The blonde replied, before she and her Mother walked off to go and dance with Harumi, Matsuri, all their other friends and Maiya on the dance floor, while leaving Mei to dance together with her father. He twirling her around and holding her close, as they both smiled to each other happily.

Everyone enjoying themselves late into the night, only settling down and starting to leave for their hotel together when the early hours of the morning came and the sun was soon beginning to rise, putting an end to their perfect day that had been filled with a few bumps here and there, but mostly just happiness overall for Mei, Yuzu and everyone else as well.

 **...**

 **Sorry for being a day late again, I've just been a little busy lately, but here it is the long awaited 'Wedding chapter' that I have been wanting to write for ages now! Hope you all enjoy. :D**

 **Also the 'Honeymoon chapter' is next (and it just might come out on Tuesday instead of Monday as well) so look forward to it. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	53. Our Relaxing Long Weekend Away

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter takes place a couple of days after the previous one just so you know.**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon! ;P**

 **...**

The mid-morning shining sun was burning bright in the ocean blue sky above, blazing down on the sandy beach below, as Mei sat back on her maroon coloured towel, being shaded from the blinding sun's beams by a colourful umbrella that lay over her. Sitting in her purple, one-piece swimsuit with her knees bent and her shoulders relaxed, letting a pleasant sigh escape her lips, while softening her expression and looking out to the sea.

Seeing her blonde wife and precious daughter playing together happily, Yuzu teaching little Maiya how to build sandcastles as the young infant gazed intently to her blonde Mother, almost seeming as if she was actually trying to really listen to what she was being told right now, although not being able to understand any of it all that much.

However this not seeming to last all that long as Mei soon gave out a soft chuckle, seeing Maiya losing interest in the sandcastle building, obviously thinking it was more fun to chase her blonde Mother around the beach instead. Feeling the warm winter breeze flowing through her long dark hair, Mei was now starting to see why Yuzu wanted to come to this warm beach off the coast of Hawaii for their Honeymoon, rather than choosing a place closer to their home in Japan.

Honestly Mei would have been content with just going back to Japan and spending their Honeymoon with their family, but she finally reconsidered, after Yuzu, Matsuri and pretty much all of their other close friends had lectured the dark haired girl on how 'a Honeymoon was meant to be about the newly married couple getting away, and spending some quality time together'. As well as her father, Yuzu's Mother and everyone else chipping in to help cover the cost of a long weekend away on Honolulu, one of the small islands in Hawaii.

So now here the little family of three were, spending four nights on this beautiful, open Island that seemed to be luckily not all that busy this time of year, meaning they pretty much had the beach to themselves at this moment in time.

Yuzu's Mother having offered to take care of Maiya for them both, however Mei refusing flat out, it being obvious that she didn't want them to be away from their young daughter for that long, already knowing that the two of them would only be worried the whole time if they left Maiya back in Japan with her Grandmother while they were off half-way around the world away from her. Besides both of the young Mothers preferred to take their daughter with them on their Honeymoon, rather than leaving her back at home for five days without them being there with her.

A small smile forming on Mei's lips as she hugged her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on her arm and closing her eyes, letting the time just pass her by for now. After all there was no rush at all since this was only their second day here, after spending most of yesterday travelling from Las Vegas and getting some much needed rest once they had all arrived here, as they were all exhausted from the wedding and their long flight in the late afternoon.

The small family not really having much planned for this long weekend away, and instead just making it up as they went for the time being, since they figured they would enjoy themselves no matter what they did, just as long as the three of them could spend this time together as a family.

It not being long before Mei was pulled out of her peaceful day-dreaming, her wife and daughter quickly running over to her as the blonde sat down beside her and panted heavily, leaning forward and trying to catch her breath while Maiya just rested her hands on her birth Mother's legs, smiling up to her happily. Mei just smiling back to her daughter as she laid her legs out straight, picking Maiya up and sitting her on her lap. Letting Maiya nuzzle into her cheerfully, while the frills on her little, yellow swimsuit fluttered in the wind along with her short, dark hair.

"You tired yet?" the younger girl asked as she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, looking a little concerned for her wife, while Yuzu soon just sighed heavily and lifted her head, nodding back to Mei as it seemed like she was now breathing normally again.

"Exhausted, but at least this shows she's getting better at running, after all she only stumbled a couple of times while chasing me just then," the blonde chuckling slightly with a nervous smile back to Mei, causing the younger girl to just shake her head in response, looking down to their young daughter as she was just contently gazing out to the sea, seeming like she was being mesmerized by the view at the moment.

Yuzu just doing the same as she moved closer to Mei, wrapping her arm around the younger girl, causing her to just glance back to her, seeing the blonde still looking off to the sea like she was trying her best to be subtle right now. Mei soon just shrugging her shoulders as she leaned into Yuzu more, resting her head in the crook between her wife's neck and shoulder, closing her lavender eyes and relaxing, letting a blissful silence settle on them both.

The waves gently crashing against the shore, and the calm breeze blowing through their hair being the only sounds they could hear, as the rest of the world seemed to melt away from them. This moment of absolute peace not lasting for much longer though, as it was clear that Maiya had lost interest in just gazing at the sea, and wanted to go venturing into it instead.

"Mama, Mommy! Water, water!" the joyful infant jumped up from her birth Mother's lap, causing her two Mothers to just glance to each other for a moment, seeing their daughter pointing towards the sea, giving them both a stubborn pout when noticing that they weren't responding to her for a while.

"Aren't you tired Maiya-chan?"

Yuzu asked with a hopeful gaze in her eyes, not understanding how their daughter could have so much energy still after all the running around she had just done only a few minutes ago. However Maiya just frowning as she glanced back to her blonde Mother with a slight glare in her emerald eyes, causing Yuzu to just nervously look to Mei, while the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders, clearly showing the blonde that she couldn't really help her when their daughter had her mind set on something.

"Water Mommy! Water!"

Maiya repeated in a bit of a raised voice, back to smiling brightly and causing her Mothers to just sigh and nod back to their daughter, knowing that if they refused Maiya would just end up getting upset, which is something they didn't want ruining this perfect day they were all currently having.

"Alright Maiya-chan your Mama and Mommy will come and splash in the water with you for a bit," the blonde caved as she slowly stood up, causing Maiya to just grin back to Yuzu before starting to run off towards the sea, while Mei got up from her towel as well, ready to go and follow their daughter to the ocean.

"She's got us wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

The elder girl smirked as she rested her hands on her hips for a moment, watching their adorable daughter soon reaching the sea, and started to jump around, happily giggling to herself while she waited for her two Mothers to come and join her. Yuzu looking back to Mei as the younger girl just nodded her head and chuckled slightly, causing the blonde to feel like she knew who their daughter had learnt that glare from, but refrained from mentioning it as she just softened her smile, and chuckled along with her beloved wife.

"It would seem so," Mei agreed with a returned smile, before Yuzu grabbed hold of her hand and started running towards the sea, pulling the younger girl along with her, while Mei just let Yuzu lead her to the ocean where their daughter was patiently waiting for them both.

The family of three spending the next thirty minutes playing in the shallow waves, seeing their young daughter laugh excitedly over the warm water splashing against her legs, and giving out happy, little sequels every time a bigger wave hit her and sprayed water into her face, she not seeming to care and clearly just enjoying herself immensely right now. Both Mei and Yuzu treasuring this moment and honestly feeling so glad that they could spend this precious time with their daughter, knowing they had made the right choice in refusing to let the blonde's Mother look after her for them, not being able to imagine a better way to spend their Honeymoon then how they currently were all together like this.

...

The family of three spending the remainder of the day at the beach together, splashing in the gentle waves and having Maiya chase her two Mothers around on the soft sand, well and truly all tiring themselves out until the late afternoon sun was soon beginning to set, turning the ocean blue sky into a fiery red and orange colour instead.

Mei looking up to the tainted orange sky as she sighed a little, glancing back to her wonderful wife and daughter, smiling as the two were both crouching in the shallow sea and splashing each other with the warm water, both of them giggling happily all the while. The dark haired Mother softening her expression as she only wished relaxing days like this spent with her family would never end, but knowing they would eventually have to, after all they couldn't really spend their whole Honeymoon just on this beach.

"Hey it's getting pretty late...do you two think we should start heading back to the hotel now?" the dark haired girl causing both Yuzu and Maiya to look back to her, the blonde seeming a little disappointed about being told they should leave the beach soon, however letting out a sigh and nodding, knowing that they couldn't stay here forever unfortunately and it would eventually get dark after all.

"Okay, come on Maiya-chan, I think that's enough for today,"

Yuzu agreed as she stood up, and looked down to their daughter, causing the infant to just gaze back up to her blonde Mother with a slight frown, seeming like she was going to play her classic stubborn act. However Yuzu showing that she was thinking on her feet as an idea luckily popped into her mind, resting her hands on her knees and smiling down to their daughter now.

"I've got an idea, you wanna get something to eat Maiya-chan?" she asked with a bright smile to their curious daughter, as she just gazed back to her blonde Mother with a clear questioning look in her emerald eyes, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Eat?"

Her little voice questioned, as Yuzu nodded to her happily before she turned back to Mei and asked her instead, while Maiya still seemed puzzled over just what her two Mothers were talking about at the moment.

"How about it Mei, can we please go and get something to eat before leaving for the hotel? I saw that there's a small cafe near here after all," the blonde looking hopeful to Mei, causing the younger girl to raise her eyebrow slightly, before just shrugging her shoulders and nodding in reply to Yuzu.

"Well we haven't eaten in a couple of hours, so I guess we could go and have a quick lunch for now, but we're going back to the hotel afterwards, Maiya will likely need a nap by then anyway," she stated softening her expression and letting her lips form into a smile, when seeing Yuzu happily cheering in response, turning back to Maiya a moment later and catching their daughter's attention again.

"What do you say Maiya-chan? Let's go get some ice cream!" Yuzu announcing in an excited tone, causing the cheerful infant to smile and jump up, not really understanding exactly what her blonde Mother was talking about, but being enthusiastic all the same since Yuzu seemed so energetic about what she was saying to her right now.

"Ice crem!" Maiya repeating what her blonde Mother had said in the same joyful manner, causing Yuzu to just smile and chuckle slightly back to her.

"Its Ice _cream_ , Maiya,"

The blonde slowing down her speech so that Maiya could maybe hear the letters a little clearer, and would be able to grasp the correct pronunciation of the word easier. However Maiya just looking confused again, it being obvious that she didn't really see what her blonde Mother was trying to explain to her, so instead she just perked up and began jumping for joy again, being obliviously it would seem.

"Ice crem! Ice crem! Ice crem!"

The carefree little girl cheered over and over again, as she quickly turned and dashed off out of the sea and halfway across the beach, causing Yuzu to reach out a hand after their daughter, wanting to call after her, but figuring Maiya was likely too far away to hear her anymore. The blonde just glancing back to Mei with a bit of a nervous gaze, while the younger girl just gave Yuzu an encouraging expression in return.

"She's still little Yuzu, she'll get there eventually,"

Mei stated as she rested a caring hand on Yuzu's shoulder, causing the blonde to just smile back to her and nod in reply, knowing that it would still take a little longer for their young daughter to actually understand the things they said. But there was no rush, after all Maiya wasn't even a year old just yet and was still surprising her two Mothers all the time with every new thing she learnt.

Mei and Yuzu running after their young daughter, soon catching her up, Yuzu scooping the infant into her arms and spinning her around, causing little Maiya to giggle happily in response. The dark haired girl just smiling to her wife and daughter laughing together, as they all soon made their way back to where they had left their towels and bags on the beach, before heading to the nearby cafe, ready to have a small lunch since they were currently all getting pretty hungry at the moment.

...

"Say 'ah' Mei,"

Yuzu said as she held a spoonful of vanilla ice cream to her wife's lips, smiling to the younger girl as a slight blush was covering her cheeks at the moment. The three of them all sitting in the cafe together, having already finished their lunch and now eating their ice cream as a dessert, while the cafe was rather empty since it was quite late in the afternoon, meaning that their relaxing day could continue from here.

The blonde trying to act all nonchalant about spoon-feeding her wife, however Mei clearly seeing through her act, noticing her small blush starting to stain her cheeks, but soon just shrugging as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Parting her lips and letting Yuzu spoon-feed her, causing the elder girl to beam in delight while Mei just slowly swallowed the cold treat, letting it cool her throat and forming a small smile when seeing how happy Yuzu clearly was at the moment, over what seemed like such a little thing really but it being more of a big deal to her obviously.

"How is it?" Yuzu asked, not really looking like she was expecting an answer all that much, but being happy to hear a response from the younger girl a moment later nonetheless.

"It tastes sweet," she simply replied, causing the blonde to just nod back to her with a permanent smile still resting on her lips, making it seem like she would have been happy no matter how Mei had answered her, while it truly did look like Yuzu was over the moon right now.

Happily feeding herself a couple of spoonfuls of her vanilla ice cream Yuzu sat just humming contently to herself, before her attention was soon brought on to their young daughter, sitting beside the blonde in a wooden high-chair, while she called to her 'Mommy' and kicked her little legs in quite the fast motion.

"Maiya-chan, 'ahh',"

The cheerful infant leaned forward as she opened her mouth wide, banging her hands down on her empty try, showing that she obviously wanted her blonde Mother to feed her some ice cream just like she had done with Mei, mimicking what Yuzu had told Mei to say so that she would hopefully get a spoonful of ice cream as well.

"Yes Maiya-chan can have some ice cream too,"

The blonde just nodding with a caring smile, as she fed a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream to Maiya and caused her to smile brightly, while Yuzu used the infant's bib to wipe Maiya's chin of the ice cream that had dribbled out of her mouth a little, Maiya just continuing to kick her legs contently as her blonde Mother fed her a couple more spoonful of her ice cream.

However Yuzu's attention again being drawn away from her current focus, as she heard Mei sighing heavily and felt her rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing her to turn back to the younger girl, wondering if she wanted something only for Mei to just chuckle back to her slightly a moment later.

"Honestly Yuzu, you're as bad as Maiya,"

The younger girl shaking her head, as she picked up a napkin and wiped a bit of ice cream off the side of Yuzu's mouth, causing the blonde to blush deeply, before chuckling nervously, while Mei leaned closer to Yuzu and held her hand tightly. Feeling her beloved wife squeezing her hand back and interlocking their fingers under the table, as they all continued to finish their desserts, spending the rest of the afternoon talking and just letting the time get away from them, until they eventually had to call it a day and head back to their hotel room all together.

...

The newly married couple deciding to have more of an early night, as they had both soon eaten their dinner together and put little Maiya to bed in her small, purple 'travel cot', the infant clearly being finally out of energy it would seem, as she was fast asleep within only a few minutes of lying down. Her two Mothers watching her sleep soundly for a little while, before soon leaving her in the second bedroom and heading into their own room now.

Both of them having already had a shower and gotten dressed into their pyjamas, Mei lying on her side looking to Yuzu, while the blonde was still sitting up in the bed, not being able to settle just yet it would seem. Even though she was indeed just as tired as Mei was at the moment, it was clear her mind was still buzzing from the ideas of all the things they could do while being away on their Honeymoon together.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow Mei? We could go sightseeing, visit another one of the beaches, go on a tour around some of the nature parks, or go shopping for souvenirs to give to everyone once we get back home, go on a cruise, maybe go hiking if we have the time, or maybe we could-

"Yuzu, can we just talk about this in the morning when I'm more awake?" Mei cutting Yuzu's constant rambling off, and causing the blonde to go quiet, as she just nervously smiled and nodded back to the younger girl, seeing the slight stern stare her wife was giving her at the moment and knowing to not keep pestering her once she saw that look.

"Right, sorry Mei, I'm just excited I guess. Don't you feel excited too Mei?" the blonde still obviously being focused on all the different things they could do together, rather than going to sleep and getting some rest like she most probably really needed after all the running around she had done earlier today.

"I am excited; however I'm also quite tired right now,"

The younger girl narrowing her eyes, frowning and causing the blonde to just nod and glance away from her, seeing that Mei wasn't up for talking all that much tonight, and probably just wanted to go to sleep instead. Yuzu just chuckling nervously, thinking to herself it seemed, while Mei soon just sighed and could tell her wife was still very much energized, most likely not being able to settle down for a rest for a good while yet by the looks of things from Mei's point of view.

"Honestly...I would just kind of like to spend more of our days here like how we spent today; not really having a plan as such, and instead just relaxing while enjoying our time together," she explained, glancing away from Yuzu as she was unsure of how the blonde would feel and respond in reply to what she had just said.

Mei herself knowing that this was like a vacation for them all, and it was very likely they would get another chance like this anytime soon, so figuring they should explore all there is to offer on this beautiful island, but honestly she was just happy with getting to spend this time together with Yuzu and Maiya as all. This causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, seeming unsure of how to respond at first, before she soon just let a soft smile form on her lips, nodding back to Mei a couple of moments later and catching her attention again.

"Yeah, today was really nice after all. I'll admit I would like to have more days like this with just you and Maiya-chan..." Yuzu paused as she caused Mei to just turn back to her, looking a little taken aback, but clearly being glad that the blonde actually felt the same as her, although Mei's surprise not lasting long as Yuzu continued on a moment later.

"But...I do kinda want to see at least some of the sights while we're here as well,"

She added with a bit of a nervous smile, gaining a chuckle from the younger girl in reply, that sounding much more like what she was expecting the blonde to say to her. Mei being relieved that both of them had enjoyed themselves today and it hadn't been just her, as it was obvious the feeling was mutual for Yuzu as well luckily enough.

"Well we will have plenty of time for that, but first we should get some sleep,"

The younger girl stated, hinting at Yuzu, and causing her to just nod back to her, watching Mei settle down into their double bed and nuzzling into her soft pillow, definitely looking ready to just drift off to a peaceful sleep right there and then. However it being clear that Yuzu didn't feel the same way, as her body felt exhausted, but her mind was still spinning with all kinds of exciting thoughts right now, it seeming like it wasn't going to calm down anytime soon unfortunately.

"Right...but...I don't think I can...I mean how can I sleep while I've got all these ideas still rushing through my mind right now?" the blonde asked as she was still sitting up in the bed, clearly not being ready to settle down at all just yet. Causing Mei to just groan slightly as she also sat up in the bed, doing so in an obvious reluctant manner, guessing that if Yuzu was staying up for longer than it was very unlikely that she would be getting that much sleep either while her wife was still this lively.

Yuzu being taken by surprise as she felt Mei's soft hand caress her cheek, cupping her chin gently, causing the blonde to look a little curious, wondering just what the younger girl was planning on doing. However not really having much time to question her as Mei spoke in a lower tone, using her other hand to push Yuzu down on to the bed.

"Then how about I help by clearing your mind for you?"

She suggested letting an alluring gaze form in her lavender eyes, as she stared down to Yuzu, seeing her look back up to her with a stunned expression still, clearly not expecting the younger girl to start seducing her at this moment. However the blonde soon snapping back to her senses and composing herself, allowing Mei to hold tightly on to both of her wrists, while she smiled nervously back to her in response.

"I thought you were tired Mei,"

Smirking a little Yuzu leaned into Mei's body more, not resisting at all as she simply raised her eyebrow up to the younger girl, it being obvious that she was not expecting this but then definitely wasn't going to deny that she had been waiting to spend the night embraced by Mei like this since the night of their wedding.

Mei just staring blankly back to the blonde, pulling away from her a little and giving Yuzu the impression that she just might threaten to stop here after she had gotten her hopes up by being the instigator at first. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked as that very alluring gaze was still making itself known behind her eyes, causing Yuzu to quickly shake her head frantically, wanting to make it crystal clear that she wanted this just as much as the younger girl did right now.

"No, no, of course not; I'm not complaining at all...I mean why wouldn't I want to do this? Since we were too tired on our wedding night to you know..." Yuzu trailing off in a mumbled voice with a nervous expression, turning her head to the side as she looked away from Mei at the moment, seeming unsure of how exactly she should react to her wife being so forward with her. Although looking like she didn't have long to think of something before the younger girl leaned down to the blonde and kissed her lips deeply.

The blonde's emerald eyes only staying half open for a few short minutes, as she soon slowly closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, feeling Mei's hot tongue pushing its way into her mouth, Yuzu not resisting at all as she just let the younger girl explore every inch of her walls. Mei sucking on Yuzu's tongue and causing her to moan in response, already feeling like her breath was beginning to run short.

"Let's make up for lost time then shall we,"

Mei whispered in-between their passionate kisses, hearing the blonde just chuckle in reply, seeming to definitely agree with the younger girl as she allowed Mei to grab on to both of her hands and hold them tightly, and interlocking their fingers while Yuzu could feel her breath hitching in her throat, her lungs begging for some much needed air.

Finally being released from the constant kissing Yuzu lay panting heavily, feeling her mind going blank already while a single strand of their shared saliva was still connecting their lips together. Yuzu's heart pounding inside her chest at the moment as she tried to get her breathing back to normal again, "Mei..." she moaned out, gazing up to her wife with a pleading look, clearly asking for more. Soon realising that she didn't really need to, as her neck was soon being showered in light kisses and small bites here and there from the younger girl.

Leaning her head back Yuzu gave Mei an easier access to her neck and collar-bone, as she continued to cover every inch of them in light pecks and rather small red marks, making sure to not leave too many and end up causing an inconvenience for the blonde. The younger girl wanting to not waste any time at all it seemed as she slowly began to undo each and every button on Yuzu's nightshirt, it not taking her long before she undid the last button and removed her wife's nightshirt, letting it drop to the floor.

Pulling herself up a bit Yuzu smiled to the younger girl, seeing her just soften her seductive expression, resting her head on Yuzu's chest as she began to gently massage her exposed breasts, causing the blonde to moan pleasantly in response while Mei soon lightly licked around Yuzu's nipple. Circling around the hardened nub a few times, before taking it into her mouth and starting to suckle softly, closing her lavender eyes, as Yuzu just squeezed tightly on the hand that Mei was still holding on to and shivering slightly when feeling the younger girl's hand travelling lower.

Caressing her slim stomach with just the tips of her first two fingers, causing the blonde to tremble and squirm slightly in response, gasping when she felt Mei's hand slip underneath her pyjama pants and soon beginning to tease the area around Yuzu's covered sex, already being able to easily tell just how wet she was at the moment.

' _Mei...she's being so gentle...she's normally more rough when she's the one taking the lead,'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she felt slight tears welling up in her eyes, biting her bottom lip and having no time to prepare it seemed as Mei descended her hand further, slipping underneath the blonde's damp underwear, teasing at the outside of her folds a little before soon removing both Yuzu's pyjama pants and panties, having Yuzu now being completely naked and soaked in her own sweat. Starting off slow at first Mei began to tenderly pleasure the blonde, only teasing at her aroused folds for now, being sure to get Yuzu stirred up before soon entering a single finger inside her drenched entrance.

"Ahh...Mei...ahh...you can go faster if you want to Mei," the blushing blonde moaned in-between her heavy pants, clearly wanting more attention from the younger girl at the moment, however Mei continuing to just gently thrust her middle finger in and out of Yuzu's entrance, causing it to soon begin to overflow with her juices.

"But I don't want you to cum too soon; I want you to enjoy this feeling, Yuzu,"

The younger girl whispering out as she stopped paying so much attention to Yuzu's breasts and instead just focused more on the blonde's lower region, stroking her inner-thigh lightly with her free hand, while continuing to pleasure Yuzu with her other hand still. Causing Yuzu to clench the bed sheets in her fists tightly having a strong feeling that Mei might just be teasing her a bit too much at the moment, knowing her body was clearly pleading for more, as her desire grew and she rolled her hips into Mei's tender touch over and over again.

' _She wants me to enjoy this feeling? If she keeps this teasing up for much longer it's going to feel more like she's trying to torture me, rather than make me feel good,'_ Yuzu thought looking a bit anxious as she tried to keep her moans at bay, feeling Mei thankfully entering a second finger inside her, but unfortunately still being almost painfully slow and soft with her thrusts, knowing full well what all this was doing to the trembling blonde right now.

"Mei ...please...go faster...I-I can't..."

Moaning out in a begging voice Yuzu pouted up to the younger girl leaning over her at the moment, feeling pressure starting to build up in her abdomen, the blonde obviously wanting a release, but Mei just shaking her head in reply as she leaned down and kissed Yuzu deeply, silencing her cries and pleads while still only slowly thrusting her first two fingers inside of her ever so tenderly.

' _Is this what she meant when she said 'Making up for lost time'? It's true that we haven't done it in a while after all...but even so...is she planning to be this gentle with me for the whole night?'_ the elder girl questioned inside her mind, feeling a deep blush covering her cheeks, while it seemed like Mei was giving her the answer to her question, now entering a third finger but still being slow and soft about it all. Making sure to prolong Yuzu's pleasure for as long as the blonde would let her, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be all that long before Yuzu could no longer take much more of this torture-like pleasure.

"Mei please...if you keep this up for much longer...I'll...I'll go crazy,"

Yuzu begging louder in-between cries of pleasure once their lips had parted once again, feeling unsatisfied still as Mei continued to just be gentle and slow about everything, making the shaking blonde suffer through her struggles and cry out more, her climax kept building and building while there just seemed like there was no end to this intense torment.

"Go as crazy as you like,"

Mei simply shrugging her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss Yuzu again deeply, seeming like she was going to keep this tender act up for much longer, and that indeed being the case for the next twenty minutes or so, the younger girl just continuing to be as delicate as she could be with her thrusts. Causing Yuzu to roll her hips into Mei's touch harder, feeling so much heavy pressure still building up inside her stomach she didn't know how much more she could take, seeming like she could burst at any moment, but Mei not allowing her to do so and instead just stirring the blonde up more.

However luckily this what seemed like endless torture not lasting for much longer, as once Mei noticed just how loud Yuzu's cries were getting, she decided this was more than enough, fearing that the blonde would end up waking their sleeping daughter or something, which could very well happen since Yuzu was close to screaming out in pleasure at the moment. The younger girl finally quickening her pace and starting to double her efforts, causing Yuzu to feel relieved to be getting the attention that her body had been asking for all this time.

But it seeming to be too much too quickly as only within a few more minutes of Mei pleasuring Yuzu, and the blonde was feeling herself being overwhelmed by shockwave after shockwave of absolute ecstasy, the younger girl hitting her weak spots over and over again, while Yuzu had to cover her mouth to keep her moans relatively quiet. Her body giving her no warning as her back arched violently, her hips raised up off of the bed and her toes curled, her eyes shutting tight as she clutched the bed sheets tightly, being made to ride out her immense orgasm while pleasure continued to ripple throughout her entire body and causing her to collapse soon afterwards.

It taking a good while for the blonde to recover from reaching her limit as she lay panting heavily, trying to get her breathing back to normal, while Mei removed her fingers from inside of Yuzu and just licked them clean of her lover's sweet juices. Smirking to herself as she waited for the elder girl to come down from her high, slowly undressing herself and throwing her pyjamas to the floor, causing Yuzu's eyes to widen as she soon was able to finally catch her breath and sigh deeply now.

"That was unfair Mei," Yuzu pouted as she lay her head back on the pillow, frowning and glancing away from the younger girl, causing Mei to just shrug her shoulders as she sat on top of the blonde and soon caught her attention again, gazing back down to her with that same lustful look still.

"Sorry Yuzu...are you going to turn the tables on me now?"

The younger girl just simply asked, it not looking like her apology was at all sincere, speaking in a more casual tone and causing Yuzu to look surprised and now understand just what Mei had really wanted from tonight. The blonde just sitting up slowly, composing herself as she caressed Mei's cheek, pushing her down on to the bed a moment later.

"You better believe I am,"

She stated in a lower more confident tone, as she smiled and kissed Mei deeply on the lips, causing the younger girl to just roll her eyes and relax against the blonde's embrace, clearly showing that she wanted Yuzu to pleasure her instead now. Not protesting at all as she just closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, breathing heavily when their lips parted and Yuzu wasted no time, going after Mei's neck next.

Doing all the same things as Mei had done to her, as she first covered the younger girl's neck and collar-bone in small red marks here and there, showering her in light kisses and slight bites, before moving on to her breasts. Giving them both the exact same treatment that Mei had given her's, leaving her nipples as hard as marbles while she sucked on them and caused her lover to moan out her name while letting the elder girl dominate her completely.

Yuzu soon pausing however as once she had travelled down to Mei's nether regions, she sat back for a moment, and just seemed like she was admiring her wife's beautiful body, gazing in awe as she watched the younger girl stare back to her with a deep blush covering her cheeks. Her naked, slim figure being soaked in her own sweat just like how Yuzu's was at the moment, as the blonde continued to scan over Mei's perfect form, thinking that she really was the luckiest person alive, before soon snapping herself out of her trance-like state and crouched down in-between her lover's legs now.

"This is your 'payback', Mei,"

The blonde whispered out, before she began pleasuring Mei with her tongue, not wasting any time at all it would seem, and clearly wanting to make the younger girl cum rather quickly as she hardly spent anytime licking her, and instead just went right for thrusting her tongue deeply inside Mei's drenched entrance.

"Yuzu...that's too strong...Ahhh!" Mei cried out as she could feel herself being stirred up much faster than she expected, as she felt her climax already beginning to build up inside her lower abdomen and her desire growing more and more from deep within her core.

The elder girl just choosing to not pay attention to Mei's slight pleads, since the younger girl didn't listen to her's, as this was the blonde getting her own back on her lover the best way she knew how, by driving her almost close to being thrown over the edge with her fast and deep thrusts, but once she knew Mei was getting close she stopped and instead went after her sensitive ears while stroking her swollen clit with two figures as well.

"Yuzu...not my ears...I'll cum any minute at this rate..."

Moaning out between heavy pants Mei clenched her teeth together as she could feel Yuzu licking, sucking and biting the top of her ear, causing endless shockwaves to rocket throughout the younger girl's body, knowing just how to make her feel overwhelmed as she doubled her efforts. Giving Mei's ear long, sensual licks, and still stroking her clit ever so tenderly, causing Mei's juices to start overflowing and dampen the bed sheets, while the dark haired girl grabbed hold of the blonde's free hand and squeezed it tightly in her grasp.

"Then cum Mei...because I'm not stopping until you do,"

The elder girl whispered into Mei's ear, speaking in a lustful tone before causing her lover to gasp and shut her eyes tight, the blonde biting down hard on the younger girl's weak ear, and almost instantly made her cover her mouth with her free hand and squirm uncontrollably. Luckily being able to muffle her loud screams of release, as she had no warning at all as a intense orgasm rippled through her body, making her tremble all over, throwing her head back in unbelievable amounts of blissful ecstasy, as she rolled her hips into Yuzu's touch more while she made Mei ride out her breathtaking climax until the very end when she collapsed on to the bed panting heavily, and trying to calm herself down after reaching her limit.

Mei soon sighing deeply as she was able to recover a lot faster than Yuzu had, draping her arm over her forehead, covering her tear-filled eyes while she was breathing normally again, but her heart was still wildly racing inside her chest at the moment. Yuzu just licking her fingers clean of Mei's Juices the same way the younger girl had done earlier with the blonde's, as she lay down beside her beloved wife and soon kissed her cheek lightly, smiling to her while Mei just softened her expression and turned over so she was facing Yuzu now.

"Okay...I might've deserved that,"

She chuckled a little, causing Yuzu to just do the same in reply, nodding back to her as she embraced the younger girl and held her close, Mei just relaxing in the blonde's arms as they both basked in their afterglows together. Mei slowly combing her fingers through Yuzu's long blonde hair, playing with it while they both gazed into each other's eyes, letting a peaceful silence fall on them.

However it not lasting very long it would seem as Mei soon spoke up, breaking it with a whispered voice, "I love you Yuzu," she stated with a slight blush still staining her cheeks, while causing the blonde to just smile back to her in response, reaching up a hand and stroking her cheek lightly a moment later.

"I love you too, Mei,"

She replied as she watched Mei just close her eyes and smile softly, resting her hand over Yuzu's and feeling the blonde kiss her forehead lightly. Both of them soon covering themselves with the blanket and were eventually drifting off to sleep together, spending the rest of the night being wrapped in each other's loving arms still, staying like that until the sun rose the next morning when their young daughter's loud cries would wake them up once more.

 **...**

 **Sorry this is being posted so late, I didn't have a lot of free time today, but I did still want to get it posted for all of you to read tonight rather than tomorrow. Only two more chapters left so look forward to them both! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all ever so much for reading as always. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	54. The First Of Many Birthdays To Come

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 20-21 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This chapter is set a little over a week after the previous one just so you all know.  
**

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei sighing deeply to herself as she sat at the dining table seeming to be lost in thought, while she was taking a break from planning for today's preparations as she sat waiting for Harumi and Matsuri to show up, having already called them both, asking if they could help her out with getting everything ready for the celebration taking place later on in the afternoon.

Tapping her fingernails on the wooden table as she let a frown form on her lips, glancing around the room before tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and stood up from her chair, deciding it was better to try and get things started for today while she waited for the young couple to come knocking at her door.

' _With Yuzu being home so much lately...I almost forgot how lonely this place can be without her here,'_ she thought as she tried to distract herself from the current lonely feelings she was having at the moment, but it looking like she wouldn't have to be on her own with her thoughts for much longer as the sound of the front door being opened soon caught her attention.

"Mei, are you here? We're to help get this party started!"

Hearing Matsuri's cheery voice calling out to her, causing her to soften her expression when she could hear Harumi scolding her girlfriend about just walking into someone else's house without even knocking first. The dark haired girl walking over to greet her two friends, as they both greeted her back, Harumi still giving the younger girl a slight stern stare, before looking to Mei and turning her attention on to her instead.

"So where's Maiya-chan?"

The brunette asked as Matsuri just nodded along, seeming to definitely be excited about today, it being clear that she was looking forward to having another get together with everyone after Mei and Yuzu had been away on their Honeymoon along with their daughter, and everyone else had been rather busy in their own lives since returning from the wedding in Las Vegas a little over a week ago.

"I put her down for a nap a little while ago; she'll probably wake up soon," Mei simply stated as she folded her arms and sighed again, it being obvious that she had maybe been waiting quite a while for the other two to show up, looking like she hadn't really known what to do with herself until they arrived and they could all start putting everything together for today.

"And where's Yuzu? I thought she was going to be here," the younger girl questioned as she was looking around, wondering why she hadn't seen the blonde at all just yet, when she would normally be the first one to greet any visitors at all.

The dark haired girl raising her eyebrow in response to Matsuri, seeming to be questioning why she had asked her something that she thought would have been obvious to her. Glancing to Harumi for a bit more info and just getting a shrug from her in reply, "She's in work," Mei answering after a short pause, causing the younger girl to look a little confused as she looked between the other two, while her girlfriend just shook her head with a slight sigh.

"I already told you she was going to be working,"

"Oh I mustn't have been paying attention, but it's good she's getting some hours in after all that time she's had off because of the wedding and all. Will she be home before the party's meant to start?" Matsuri smiling innocently to Mei, ignoring the stern stare she was currently getting from the brunette standing beside her at this moment. This causing Mei to just give out a slight chuckle as it seemed she was glad to see that the young couple were still the same as they always were, making her guess that she really had missed their friends while her and Yuzu had been away from them.

"Yeah...she's only working until the early afternoon, and should be back a while before the party...it's only a shame she couldn't help put this together with us as well, she really wanted to be here after all," walking off into the lounge Mei let another heavy sigh leave her lips, having spoken in a low tone, causing the other two to glance to each other with concerned gazes, seeing that something must be troubling the dark haired girl, and it being pretty clear that she wanted her blonde wife to be here as well at this moment, but knew that Yuzu had to work in order to still provide for her family as much as she could just like she had wanted to keep doing.

Harumi soon just shrugging her shoulders as she walked into the lounge, having her girlfriend following close behind her, as the brunette soon caught Mei's attention again, causing her to take her mind off of her own thoughts for now luckily.

"Hey I know it probably won't be the same without Yuzu here...but I'm sure the three of us can band together on this. So let's throw Maiya-chan the best first birthday party ever," giving Mei an encouraging smile as she rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing the dark haired girl to lift her head and glance to the other two, seeing them both smiling to her caringly and knowing that they were trying to cheer her up by being here for her when Yuzu couldn't.

Taking a deep breath and softening her expression again, before soon nodding her head and giving the other two a small smile in return, "You know Maiya most likely won't remember today all that well when she's older right?" she pointed out causing Harumi to just shrug her shoulders with a slight chuckle, while Matsuri spoke up with a more confident tone in her voice.

"Well even if she doesn't remember it, let's make today a first birthday that we all won't be forgetting about anytime soon," she stated with a reassuring smile to Mei and causing her to just nod her head, before the two led the young Mother into the kitchen and began with all the preparations for today.

"Oh by the way, since we haven't seen you or Yuzu since you left over a week ago, how did your Honeymoon go with Yuzu? Did you two actually get the chance to have some 'fun' together...or did Maiya-chan keep you two busy the whole time?" the younger girl asked, with a slight smirk beginning to creep on to her lips, causing Mei to just roll her eyes in response, having a feeling she knew just what Matsuri meant by saying 'fun'. While Harumi gave her mischievous girlfriend a warning glare, Matsuri just ignoring her in response.

"It was...actually really relaxing, Yuzu didn't drag me around as much as I thought she would, and we all had a pretty enjoyable time while we were all away together," Mei simply explaining, as she caused the younger girl to just rest her hands on her hips and raise her eyebrow to the dark haired girl, while Mei just looked like she was going to question why Matsuri was making that smirking expression at her, before Matsuri just spoke up again instead.

"I'm sure you and Yuzu 'enjoyed' yourselves especially," she winked to the dark haired girl, as she just shook her head and turned away from the younger girl, Matsuri looking like she was going to keep up her teasing act, but Harumi putting a stop to that soon enough.

"Alright that's enough, come on you can help me with the food while Mei works on the decorations," the brunette said as she rested her hands on Matsuri's shoulders and pushed her to the kitchen counter, giving a smile to Mei and causing her to just mentally thank her, hearing the younger girl whine and groan in response to her girlfriend for 'ruining her fun' as she often did.

Before Mei just soon turned and left the other two to start on the party food together, while she went off to go and decorate the lounge with colourful balloons, banners and streamers that they had brought earlier in preparation for little Maiya's first birthday that would be taking place later on in the afternoon today.

...

It luckily looking like the three young girls were able to band together and soon had almost everything ready by the time that Yuzu and her Mother had returned home from their workplaces, before the party would start in about half-an-hour or so from now. Mei seeming glad to have her blonde wife back at home with her, as she was the first to greet them both when they walked through the front door, while Matsuri and Harumi were keeping little Maiya entertained in the lounge, the cheerful infant not long having woken up from her nap.

"How was she while I was gone for most of the day?"

The blonde asked as she stood with Mei in the kitchen, while their Mother left to go and see her young Granddaughter, Yuzu looked a little nervous, hoping that all had gone well for Mei with caring for their young daughter by herself again after she had to go back to work today.

"If you're talking about Maiya, she was a little fussy, but was fine once I put her down for a nap. However Matsuri...well she was more of a handful I would say," leaning over the counter Mei softened her expression when hearing Yuzu chuckling in response slightly, knowing what Matsuri can be like when spending time with Mei, especially without having Yuzu there to help Harumi in distracting her from constantly trying to tease the dark haired girl.

"Sorry, she wasn't too much trouble...was she?" Yuzu apologizing, having a nervous look on her face, as Mei just soon shook her head and let a small smile form on her lips instead, shrugging her shoulders as she started to walk into the lounge and the blonde followed after her.

"Actually having both Matsuri and Taniguchi-san here was...nice, they helped out with all the birthday preparations more than I thought they would at least,"

"So you're saying it was a good idea for me to convince you to call them for help after all?"

Smirking with a slightly raised eyebrow to her wife, Yuzu clearly being glad that their two friends had actually helped out like they had said they were going to, but just causing Mei to roll her eyes a little in response, before they both entered the lounge and were greeted by the other three with cheerful smiles.

"Hey look whose back,"

Harumi looking to her best friend as she stopped playing with little Maiya. Her, Matsuri and the joyful infant sitting on the floor at the moment, while Yuzu's Mother sat on the sofa behind the three. Yuzu just smiling and greeting the brunette back as she nodded, and came to sit down beside her, having her young daughter jump up from the floor and happily reach both of her arms up to her blonde Mother, obviously wanting to be picked up by her.

"Mommy up!" the excitable infant called up to her blonde Mother, smiling to Yuzu as she just beamed back to her daughter and picked her up, tickling her and causing her to giggle in response, clearly being more than glad to have both of her Mothers back at home with her now.

"Wow you guys really did an amazing job with all this...I'll admit I was a little afraid that you three might not be able to work together all that well, but I can see that you've definitely proved me wrong this time," the blonde thought out loud as she looked around at the lounge, seeing all the decorations covering the room and making it look all bright and colourful, most certainly fitting for Maiya's first birthday. Matsuri just nodding proudly in reply, looking like she was about to agree with Yuzu and brag; however Harumi seeing this easily and cutting her off before she was able to get a single word out at all.

"Well Mei did most of this really, I was in the kitchen just making the food and keeping Matsuri from getting herself into trouble," the brunette stated with a slight smirk to her girlfriend, causing the younger girl to frown and glare back to her in response, while Yuzu just smiled back to the other two, showing that she guessed as much but was happy their two friends had been here to help Mei out even if it was just a little.

"Hey I helped with the food too," Matsuri folded her arms across her chest, pretending to look offended by her girlfriend, causing the brunette to just roll her eyes and smile back to the younger girl, leaning forward and resting a hand over Matsuri's now.

"Yes you were 'very' helpful with how much you kept eating the food we were making for the party, even when I told you not to," Harumi teased as she caused her girlfriend to pout back to her, mumbling how 'she couldn't help it', before cuddling up to the elder girl and put on her classic 'innocent act' so that Harumi wouldn't stay mad at her, while all of others just smiled to the young couple.

"How was your first day back in work Yuzu?" Ms Okogi asked as she caught her blonde daughter's attention and caused her to turn to her Mother, looking like she was thinking to herself for a moment before just shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"It was good, not too busy luckily enough, but...I did miss not being here helping to set up for Maiya's first birthday along with Mei like I wanted to, so I'm grateful that you two were here to take my place for the time being...really," she explained, lowering her tone, glancing back to her two close friends, while they both just nodded back to her simply.

"It was no problem really," Harumi and Matsuri both nodding back to the blonde in unison, before Mei came to sit down beside her wife on the lounge floor, sighing slightly as she lowered her voice, causing Yuzu to look back to her instead and just grin to her happily.

"You know...I missed not being able to have you here with me as well, Yuzu," the dark haired girl having more of a hesitating tone in her voice, causing the blonde to widen her eyes a little, before smiling brightly and resting her head on her beloved wife's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck lovingly.

"Well I'm here now right, so..." pausing Yuzu looked to Mei as she just nodded her head, before making a gesture to the kitchen and agreeing to let the blonde help her with the finishing touches on the party.

"Come on then,"

Mei simply replied to Yuzu's delight, before they embraced each other and then left their daughter with her Grandmother and the other two in the lounge, while they went to go and make their way into the kitchen together, getting everything ready for the party that would be held a little over half-and-hour from this moment as the others guests would no doubt be arriving soon enough.

...

Within only about twenty minutes more everyone else had arrived and the party was near enough in full swing it seemed, as little Maiya's family and friends were all soon gathered around her, while her two Mothers sat beside her on the lounge floor, helping to open her gifts as all the others were sitting on the two sofas and patiently waiting to see little Maiya's face once she opened the presents they had given to her.

Himeko's gift being opened first as she smiled when Yuzu and Mei helped their daughter to unwrap the present, pulling out what seemed like quite the classy looking little black and purple sundress, a checkerboard pattern going all the way around the chest and skirt, along with a green ribbon going around the torso. The dress causing the two young Mothers to both be pleasantly surprised in response.

"What a pretty dress, do you like it Maiya-chan?"

Yuzu asked as she looked to her daughter with a smile, causing the infant to happily just throw her arms up in excitement, it being pretty obvious that she likely wouldn't mind what kind of gift she got, she was only one year old today after all so having all these people fussing over her was making her joyful enough it seemed.

"Petty dess!"

Maiya just repeating what her blonde Mother had said, as she looked to the dress held up in her hands, while Himeko just sighed with a bit of relief, seeming to be a bit nervous but glad to see Maiya did indeed enjoy her gift nonetheless.

"I had it especially made for her; after all it is her special day, and I'm glad to see she seems to like it," Himeko stated as it seemed like Mei was still a bit taken aback by this gift, wondering if they should accept a dress that definitely looked like it was quite...'expensive'.

However refraining from doing so when she saw her close friend just wave her off and clearly warning her that she would refuse to take it back at all with that simple gesture, Mei thanking her instead with a softened smile, causing Himeko to just nod back to her in reply, before they soon moved on to their daughter's next birthday gift.

"Maiya really has been learning a lot more words recently; I'm impressed how fast of a learner she is," Harumi spoke up changing the subject, causing the others to all nod in agreement, while Mei and Yuzu just smiled back to the brunette, it definitely seeming like they knew where she was coming from.

"Yeah surprisingly she started speaking much more once we took her along with us on the Honeymoon, and you all know there's a reason why I always call her, 'our clever little girl'," Yuzu obviously agreeing as she turned her attention back on to her young daughter, ruffling her short black hair, causing little Maiya to cheerfully giggle back to her, wiggling away from her blonde Mother as she was making a move to tickle her again and make her laugh louder.

"So maybe it was a good idea for her to have gone along with you two after all," Matsuri smirking as she folded her arms and caused all the others to chuckle and nod along in agreement, while Yuzu smiled, seeming to also agree and Mei just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well I know if we did end up leaving Maiya and going away without her, we most likely would have just been worrying about her instead of enjoying ourselves. So maybe that decision was beneficial for both of us and Maiya," she explained as she glanced to Yuzu and caused her to just nod back to her happily, beaming brightly while everyone else just agreed as well, definitely seeing that the married couple were clearly their happiest when they were together with their adorable daughter, and it actually indeed seeming to be a really good decision for the two Mothers to having taken Maiya along with them on their Honeymoon rather than having left her at home away from them both for that long.

The act of opening all the other presents continued, as little Maiya ended up getting a soft, yellow blanket from Nene, a small toy drum from Suzuran that she clearly loved banging her hands on. A brown rocking horse from Yuzu's Mother that Maiya definitely enjoyed riding on, some colourful pyjamas from Shō. A pair of cute, black shoes from Mei's Grandfather, which Mei and Yuzu were most surprised about, only thinking it was a shame he hadn't come to the party and had Mei's Dad give his gift to Maiya in his place.

Matsuri and Harumi having gotten a huge yellow teddy bear that was easily the same size as Kumagorō (Mei's big teddy bear from her Dad), Mei and Yuzu definitely being taken aback by the size of the bear, but knowing they maybe should have expected something like this from the other couple. Their only reply to them being; 'Well now the bear we got Maiya for Christmas can have a buddy', as the two Mothers decided to not fuss over it from there as they just suggested putting it with Maiya's other teddy bear that would always be in the infant's cot, since it was still one of Maiya's favourite toys obviously.

Finally it coming to the last present being left to be opened, this one being from both Mei and Yuzu as they were clearly excited to give this gift to their precious daughter, helping her to unwrap it and lifting out a small, woollen yellow hat. Maiya seeming to love this hat right away just like she had with all her other gifts, smiling brightly when Mei put it on her head and nodded when seeing that it luckily just about fit her, before Yuzu soon showed the others just what was on this very special hat.

Once it being pointed out everyone else seeing that Maiya's name was stitched on the front in green thread, and on the back read the words 'Our little treasure' stitched in purple thread, this causing all of them to start fussing over the hat and clearly loving it as much as Maiya did.

"How did you get it personalized like that?" Harumi asked as they all seemed to be pleasantly surprised still by the gift, causing Mei to just gesture to her blonde wife slightly, while Yuzu just shrugged in reply, before answering after a short pause as she saw that they all wanted some sort of explanation from the two young Mothers.

"I saw a website about these little hats that can be personalized while Mei and I were thinking about what to get Maiya for her first birthday, and after seeing how cute they were we both agreed we just had to get Maiya-chan one of her own," the blonde explained with a bit of a nervous smile, causing most of the others to just shake their heads and smile, thinking how they should have guessed that the two young Mothers would most certainly spoil their adorable daughter if and when they got the chance to.

"It is a little big on her, but she should grow into it soon enough, and plus...I think it suits her really well," Yuzu added as Mei just nodded along, clearly in agreement as she picked Maiya up to be sitting on her lap now, causing the little infant to just happily nuzzle into her birth Mother, while all the others just chuckled slightly soon after hearing Yuzu's explanation.

"Well it certainly does look cute on her, and we can all see that she loves it as much as she liked all of her other gifts," the blonde's Mother stated as she just smiled to her daughter and daughter-in-law, causing them to just smile back to her, while all the others soon enough did the same, it not being long until they were fussing over Maiya and how adorable she looked surrounded by all her birthday gifts that she clearly enjoyed getting, although that not being a surprise at all since that's just what her little personality was all about.

The party carrying on from there as soon enough everyone had moved into the kitchen and dining area, where they all gathered around the table, singing 'Happy birthday' to Maiya as her two Mothers blew out her number one shaped candle for her. Before they all sat down at the table and ate all the party food together, all having a slice of Maiya's yellow, sponge birthday cake, as they all talked late into the evening as it was easy to see that this party was definitely a success and it really couldn't have turned out any better than how it did today.

...

Everyone spending the rest of the afternoon talking together, as little Maiya was happily enjoying all of her birthday gifts it seemed, while the party continued on until the early evening, maybe going on for longer than Mei and Yuzu had originally planned, but the two not minding all that much and almost looking disappointed to see all the others having to leave and return back to their own homes for the night.

Mei and Yuzu soon enough having a late dinner along with their Mother and daughter, before they just decided to head to bed not long after they had both put Maiya into her cot as she slept soundly, all of them having quite the enjoyable, yet tiring day and so the young married couple now laying in their double bed together contently.

Already being dressed in their pyjamas as they lay talking with each other, while settling down together and holding one another close, "You know it's still crazy to think that Maiya's already a year old...it only feels like a few weeks ago that she was being born and was just barely the size of my arm," Yuzu stated as she seemed to be thinking out loud at the moment, looking over to their sleeping daughter with a gentle smile, while Mei nodded, glancing to Maiya with a softened smile as well.

The blonde having her arms wrapped around the younger girl as she rested her chin on top of Mei's head, while she just nuzzled into her and sighed under her breath, "Kind of makes you want her to stop growing for a bit...doesn't it?" she asked looking thoughtful, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and seem concerned for a moment, before just softening her expression, nodding her head in reply and cuddling Mei closer to her.

"Yeah. You really did well with putting everything together for her birthday today," she smiled brightly, causing Mei to just shrug her shoulders slightly in response, letting her hand rest over Yuzu's, while the blonde just tightly held the younger girl's hand in her's and interlocked their fingers.

"Matsuri and Taniguchi-san were the ones that helped me with it all, I don't think I could have done it all on my own while you were at work," Mei replied as she let a small smile form on her lips, gazing back to her beloved, blonde wife while she lightly pecked the younger girl on top of her head, hearing a sigh come from Yuzu a few moments later.

"Sorry I couldn't be here to help you with it all though," she spoke in a lowered voice as she frowned slightly, definitely seeming disappointed just as the younger girl had been earlier, however Mei soon just shaking her head and caught the blonde's attention, causing her to glance back to her now.

"It's okay, you can be here for the next one," the younger girl simply said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Yuzu to seem taken aback at first, before she soon just smiled and nodded back to Mei, The blonde pulling her into a warm embrace and stroking her long, black hair gently.

"And every one after that!" she replied in a more confident tone as she nuzzled into Mei, resting her forehead against the younger girl's and causing her to just nod in reply with a softened smile, before bringing the blonde into a loving kiss.

The two melting into this blissful moment, embracing each other for a little while longer, before they soon rested their heads on their pillows, and were drifting off to sleep together in only a few minutes. Still having their arms wrapped around one another as they slept just as peacefully as their young daughter did that night, knowing that there would be many more exciting and eventful birthdays to come for them and their precious little treasure.

 **...**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter this week, but the next one should be longer, plus it will be the last one so look forward to it! (also I will say that there will be a timeskip between this chapter and the next since it will be more like an epilogue just so you all know)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading as always. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	55. Epilogue, Another New Journey Ahead

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is set when Mei and Yuzu have finished their last year of highschool and are around the ages of 21-22 now.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story contains 'Science babies', don't question it, just enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **This chapter has a rather big time-skip and is set about 7-8 months after the previous one just so you all know.**

 **...**

Yuzu stepped out of the taxi as she breathed in the cool breeze of this sunny, autumn afternoon, sighing to herself and closing her eyes for a moment, before looking to the rather small two-story, detached house in front of her. Seeing that it was a little rundown and certainly did still need a lot of love and care, however not really minding about all of that since although they had been to see many houses over the last few months the blonde was almost sure this was the one they had been looking for all this time.

Having already visited this house a couple of times before, this was likely one of the last times they would be coming to see it, while Mei and Yuzu were still deciding whether they actually wanted to go through the process of buying it for them and their young daughter or not. Being glad that it wasn't too far away from where her Mother's apartment complex was, plus it was in a nice neighbourhood and it even had three bedrooms and a back garden, plenty of room for the three of them.

However nothing was set in stone just yet and there were still a few things to consider from here, but they were on their way at least from this point on. The blonde soon enough being joined by her dark haired wife as Mei stepped out of the taxi as well, having just unbuckled little one year old Maiya from her car seat and who was now being held in her birth Mother's arms. That not lasting for long though it seemed as she was put down after she kept wiggling to get out of Mei's grasp, and once she was free she immediately sprang into life, running off towards the front door of the rather old tumbled down house.

"Well she sure seems excited," the blonde chuckled as she watched their young daughter start to jump around the front door, waiting for her two Mothers to come over to her, while Mei just softened her gaze and sighed in response a little.

"This is her first time seeing the house after all," the younger girl simply shrugged as she glanced back to their daughter and let a small smile form on her lips, when seeing Maiya waving her arms around and calling back to her two Mothers, obviously trying to get their attention at the moment and causing them to just head to her call soon afterwards.

"Mama! Mommy!"

The cheerful one year old called out loudly, smiling brightly when her two Mothers both nodded to her and soon came to join her at the front door of the house, before they all entered into the main living area and were politely greeted by the estate agent that was meant to be selling the house to the them.

"Come on Maiya-chan; let's go see your room, its super big!" Yuzu bent down as she smiled to her daughter, causing the one year old to happily nod back to her blonde Mother, looking just excited as she did at this moment.

"Maiya-chan room!"

She cheered in reply, throwing her arms up in the air, clearly looking forward to seeing what her bedroom looked like now that she would have one of her very own once they had all moved into their new home. Maiya and her blonde Mother quickly running off towards the stairs, heading for the bedrooms while Mei was left to talk with the estate agent by herself.

However the dark haired girl not really staying to chat for very long at all, as once the estate agent had filled her in on all the preparations that they would be going through in the next coming weeks if they did decide to buy this house, Mei then let the estate agent take a phone call from another client, while she guessed she would look around the house a little.

Even though she had already seen it all before when first coming here along with Yuzu, but she still felt like having another wander throughout the house might be good for her, it might help her with deciding whether they should really get this house or not after all. Letting a long sigh leave her lips as she let a content expression form on her face, slowly walking around the lounge first as every room looked empty and bare at the moment, only the big appliances left in the kitchen still like the cooker, the counter, the fridge and a few wooden cabinets as well.

Mei seeming to be thinking to herself as she slowly walked into the dinning and kitchen area, which were joined together in the same space, it being quite surprising that although the house really didn't look all that big, the rooms were not small at all and it looked like the family of three would have plenty of room for everything if they did choose to live here.

Making her way over to the kitchen counter for a moment as she folded her arms across her chest and glanced at almost every corner of the down stairs area, seeming to be inspecting and taking in all her surroundings while wondering to herself just what it might be like to live here along with her blonde wife and their young daughter, after they had been living in that small apartment with Yuzu's Mother for so long.

Taking one last, long glance around the lounge, dining area and kitchen before she soon turned, and headed up the wooden stairs, deciding to have a look around up there instead. Doing pretty much the same exact thing in all the rooms upstairs that she had already done with all the downstairs rooms, inspecting the white bathroom, which was clearly the only room in the whole house that wasn't as empty, as everything was there for them already and although the bathroom was one of the smaller rooms in the house the bath looked big enough to fit at least three or four people inside at the same time.

Moving on to look around the other two bedrooms first, before Mei soon only had the last bedroom left to look around, as she walked to stand in the open doorway, seeing that this one was easily the biggest bedroom out of the three and that being just what both her and Yuzu had wanted for their precious daughter.

Leaning on the doorframe Mei soon let a soft smile form on her lips as she looked to her beloved wife and daughter gazing out of the rather large window together, Yuzu happily talking to Maiya all about their new house and her having her very own room for the first time in her life, having moved from sleeping in her Mothers' room by now, however sharing a bedroom with her Grandmother for the time being since the elder woman had insisted so much and clearly wasn't going to let Mei and Yuzu refuse her generous offer.

Maiya not really understanding much of what her blonde Mother was saying to her at the moment as she was still too young for that just yet, however smiling back up to her nonetheless as it was clear the joyful one year old was just content with listening to whatever Yuzu was saying to her, even if she had little to no idea what she was going on about. This just making a warm feeling come over Mei as she stood looking to Yuzu and Maiya gazing out of the window, glancing around the back garden together, while the dark haired girl rested a hand over her heart.

Sighing as she felt like this is all she really wanted from their new home, she didn't care how big the rooms were, or how nice everything may look, all she really wanted was to see that her little family could be happy living here together. Believing that she didn't need to think about this for much longer, knowing that Yuzu already loved this house the most out of all the others they had checked out over the past few months, and could clearly guess that Maiya liked it here as well, meaning that there was only her left to make a decision about it all.

' _This house is nice...and I really think I can see us living here as a family...but...I feel like something is still holding me back from actually making the decision to buy it,'_ she thought to herself as the three of them were soon leaving in the taxi they had come in, being told by the estate agent that 'there really was no rush', so that they would be reassured that there was no pressure for them to make a decision when they might not be ready to do so just yet.

' _Maybe I just don't want to let go of our home with Yuzu's Mother since we've all been living with her for so long now,'_ the dark haired girl sighed as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, giving the house one last, thoughtful glance, before getting into the taxi along with Yuzu and Maiya.

Still seeming to be lost in her own thoughts throughout most of the fairly short ride home since she obviously had quite a lot of things on her mind at the moment, meanwhile Yuzu noticing Mei's thoughtful expression, looking concerned for her but knowing it was best to just leave the younger girl to it, letting her make her own decisions about all this without her interfering at all and being patient until Mei would hopefully eventually tell her just what she had decided on by herself.

...

The small family of three soon returning back to their home, getting greeted happily by the blonde's Mother almost instantly as she began walking with Yuzu into the kitchen and dining area, while Mei took Maiya into the lounge, putting her down on the floor so that she could play with her toys. The cheerful one year old turning back to her birth Mother every so often, smiling and speaking incoherent words to her, Mei just softening her smile as she sat closer to her young daughter and stroked her short, black hair, causing her to giggle joyfully back up to her in response.

"So how's the house hunting going? Did Maiya-chan like the look of her room?"

Ms Okogi asked her blonde daughter as they stood beside the cooker, already having mugs of warm green tug in their hands, it not taking all that long for the elder woman to notice that Yuzu had quite the concerned expression on her face at the moment, while she glanced to the lounge and was clearly thinking about a few things.

"Oh yeah she loved it, and everything is pretty much sorted out with the house...all we need to do now is to actually decide if we do want to buy this house or just keep looking," the blonde shaking her head as she lowered her tone, it being obvious that her mind wasn't really focused on their conversation at the moment, Yuzu looking down as she sighed slightly to herself and caused her Mother to look worried for her.

"I thought you really liked this house,"

The elder woman looking like she wanted to offer her shoulder to her daughter, knowing she needed to get her feelings off her chest right now, and being happy to lend her an ear. Yuzu however quickly shaking her head, seeming to focus more of her attention on her Mother, while she rested a caring hand on the blonde's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I do, it's just...I'm not sure how Mei feels about it all, she was being really quiet and distant on the taxi ride home, I didn't talk to her since it was obvious she had a lot on her mind. But..." pausing as she looked to her Mother with a bit of a nervous gaze, causing the elder woman to just sigh and smile, giving her daughter an understanding expression in reply.

"Talk to her about Yuzu, it's probably the only way you're going to find out what's going through her mind at the moment," she stated hoping that Yuzu would take her advice, as the blonde just nodded in response knowing that she had to eventually talk with her wife about all this if they were going to decide on it all together.

' _That's if she doesn't shut down on me,'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she smiled to her Mother and soon hugged her, thanking her before she left to go and join her wife and daughter in the lounge, while Ms Okogi just leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed deeply. Knowing she was going to miss Mei, Yuzu and Maiya once they had moved out but at the same time she knew they would have to leave eventually, they unfortunately couldn't all stay in this small apartment together forever after all.

...

Deciding to wait until her and Mei were going to bed, since Yuzu thought it would be best to give the younger girl some more time to think over her thoughts by herself, seeing that Mei had continued to stay rather quiet and distant at dinner, and it being obvious she still had a lot on her mind as her and Yuzu were now dressed in their pyjamas and getting into bed together. The two having already put Maiya to bed in the room she shared with her Grandmother a little while ago, while the older woman was staying up for a bit longer, but would likely be joining her young Granddaughter in their shared bedroom soon enough.

The blonde seeming to be thinking to herself, glancing nervously to Mei as she tried to think of how she could bring up the conversation of how the younger girl felt about everything to do with them finding a home of their own, going over it all inside her mind a few times before she nodded to herself before turning back to Mei a moment later.

However before Yuzu could say anything at all Mei spoke up instead, surprising the blonde as it was obvious she wasn't expecting the younger girl to even want to talk to her at the moment, no matter actually be the one to start up a conversion between them and what she had said being even more of a shock to her it seemed.

"Yuzu, I've decided...I want to buy the house," she stated in what seemed like quite the confident tone, it being clear that she had put a lot of thought into this decision, looking like she was trying to come off as determined but it not taking Yuzu all that long to notice the slight nerves that were hiding behind her lavender eyes.

"Wait what...seriously?"

She questioned as she didn't really know what else to say at this point, thinking that it must have taken a lot for Mei to come to this decision, and although she was maybe pushing herself a little here, it was clear that the younger girl was quite certain on what she had decided as she just nodded in reply to the blonde.

"Well...that's great. I was kinda thinking that maybe you didn't like the house or something...you know since you haven't really said a word after we left and came back home," Yuzu thought out loud as it was easy to see she was glad about the decision that Mei had come to all on her own, however she was still wondering just how she had eventually come to this conclusion.

Mei looking like she was hesitating a little at first, before it seemed like she was pushing her nerves aside and shook her head, continuing on a moment later, looking back to Yuzu with the same determined expression as before, "That wasn't it, I actually think the house is really lovely...but I...the thing is I know we have to move out eventually I mean Maiya is growing up fast, we can't still be staying here when she's starting school and she really needs a room of her own. And even though I know all this I...I still feel like it'll be really hard for us to let go of this place as our home," she explained, pausing every so often as it looked like she was trying to collect all of her thoughts, while Yuzu just stayed silent for now, letting Mei just say what she needed without interrupting her at all until she had finished.

"Well you know this place with Mom will always be our home, I'm sure Mom would love us to come back whenever we want to, and...There really is no rush either; we still have plenty of time to decide on this," the blonde trying to reassure the younger girl, wanting her to know that there was no pressure being put on her with all of this, and if she wanted more time to think about everything then that was fine. However Mei just shaking her head in reply as it seemed she had most likely told herself the exact same things before now.

"I know, I know...but this is the decision that I'm sticking to, I mean all I've been wanting since we starting looking for a house of our own was for us to find a house where I could see us all living in happily as a family...and when I was saw you and Maiya together in her room today I realised that that house, as run down as it may be...it's the one I want for our family," the younger girl let a softened smile form her lips as her confidence looked a lot more genuine now, causing Yuzu to seem taken aback and unsure of what to say in response, however that not lasting long as she soon smiled back to Mei and nodded her head, before bringing her beloved wife into a tight and loving embrace.

"It's the one that I want too,"

She replied even though Mei already knew that she clearly loved that house, and had wanted to buy it from the very first time they had gone to check it out a couple of months back. Mei hugging Yuzu back as she felt the blonde nuzzling into her, but the happy atmosphere soon changing as the younger girl frowned slightly and pulled away from Yuzu, causing her to look a little confused and concerned in response.

"But...I'll still really miss this place," Mei simply whispered out as she leaned back against Yuzu's chest, causing her to look a little unsure of what to say at first, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and rested her chin on top of Mei's head, letting out a slight sigh and holding the younger girl closer to her .

"Yeah...I'll miss it too," she whispered back as she pecked Mei's forehead lightly, before nuzzling into her again and smiling when she felt the younger girl relax in her warm embrace, it certainly seeming like she was glad that she had now gotten all her feelings off of her chest, and was no longer bottling them up inside herself.

Yuzu soon changing the subject and breaking the short silence that had fallen on them both, still speaking in quite the lowered tone, thinking that Mei would likely want to go to sleep in a little bit so they should probably start settling down, while they lay in each other's arms and were wrapped up in the covers of their double bed.

"You know your birthday's coming up soon, is there anything that you want for it at all?" the blonde asked as she lay combing her fingers through her wife's long, black hair, Mei knowing that she was just trying to make conversation at the moment and so shrugging her shoulders in response, it being obvious that she didn't have to think about her answer for very long.

"Yuzu we're already buying a house, plus I've got you and Maiya...what else could I need?"

She simply stated and even though Mei was being truthful right now, it was easy to see that Yuzu wasn't pleased with that reply, and couldn't help but roll her eyes, guessing she should have guessed the younger girl would say something like that since she had heard something like it before when asking Mei what she wanted for things like her birthday and Christmas before now.

"Come on Mei don't give me that, isn't there anything that you want at all?"

Yuzu removing her arms from being wrapped tight around Mei's waist, and instead just folding them across her chest now, causing Mei to give out a slight sigh, before she began thinking to herself, making Yuzu feel glad as it looked like she actually might be considering the thought of asking Yuzu for something after all instead of just settling for whatever she chose to get her like she always had done in the past.

The younger girl thinking of just brushing this off and not really putting a lot of thought into her answer, but her thoughts causing her to pause and refrain from doing so, closing her eyes and leaning back against Yuzu, as the blonde just looked back to her with a questioning gaze. Something still seeming to be on her mind, but Yuzu having a feeling that it was most likely different from what they were talking about only a few minutes ago, Mei biting her bottom lip as she bawled her hands into tight fists and seemed like she was lost in deep thought, wondering if she should really tell her wife about what had been on her mind lately that she had been keeping from her for a while now.

"Well...maybe there is something..."

She shrugged again as she hugged her knees up to her chest and held on to them both tightly, her voice being close to a whisper, while she caused Yuzu to light up in response, obviously seeming excited about actually getting something for Mei that she herself had asked her for, instead of the blonde just guessing each time she brought something for the younger girl.

"Really, what is it? It doesn't matter whatever it may be I will get it for you Mei, I promise,"

The blonde talking in a bit of a rushed tone, clearly being excited by the fact that she could get Mei something she actually wanted, however Yuzu's reaction only causing the younger girl to seem more nervous at the moment as she turned away from Yuzu and looked down to the bed sheets, before soon glancing back to Yuzu and making her more interested in just what Mei was going to tell her in result.

"It can be anything?"

"Yes, anything at all,"

The elder girl just nodding with a bright smile to her wife, it being obvious that she wanted to do this for Mei although judging by how much the younger girl was hesitating right now, was maybe starting to make the blonde feel a little unsure about it all, _'Within reason that is,'_ she thought to herself, as she still wanted to hear what Mei was going to say to her, whether it would be something she was kind of expecting or not, she would just have to wait and see.

Taking another deep breath Mei eventually nodded more to herself than Yuzu, then made a gesture to the blonde with one hand, telling her to 'Come closer', causing her to lean closer to the younger girl, while Mei reached up to Yuzu's ear, covering her mouth as she whispered her response into her wife's ear.

Yuzu's smile soon fading from her lips as her eyes widened and her face slowly formed into an all too surprised expression, clearly not expecting to hear what the younger girl had just whispered into her ear, causing the blonde to seem pretty speechless for a few minutes, while Mei sat back and looked away from the blonde again with another nervous gaze directed to the bed sheets.

"YOU WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER BA-

"Shhh!"

Mei cut the blonde as she quickly covered Yuzu's mouth, gesturing at her to even though this was no doubt surprising to her, she would rather her be quiet about it all so that her Mother wouldn't hear what their conversation was about at all, Yuzu just nodding in response and causing the younger girl to soon slowly remove her hand from covering her wife's lips.

"You want to have another baby?"

She asked as she clearly still looked shocked by what Mei had said, having never thought that the younger girl would even start thinking about having another child until a few years from now maybe, that is if she wanted to have a second baby at all. However that not looking like it was a concern anymore since surprisingly Mei had been the one to bring the subject up instead of it being her at all like she imagined she would do one day in the future.

Just nodding in reply Mei looked a little worried, unsure if Yuzu was just surprised which was definitely understandable, or if the blonde might not actually think the same as Mei when it came to them trying for another baby. Yuzu still seeming unsure of what she should say in reply as she tried to collect all her thoughts and work out what to respond with, trying not to think too much about this and see how exactly this topic had entered Mei's mind and just how long she had been thinking about it all.

"What...when...how long have you been thinking about this for?" Stuttering a little Yuzu tried to compose herself as she wanted Mei to know she wasn't opposed to the idea of them having a second child at all, she just wanted to know how much thought the younger girl had put into all of this, and from where the blonde was sitting it looked like it had been a lot.

"A couple of months maybe...and I'm not saying we have to start trying right away...it's just...whenever I see Maiya playing with her toys by herself, or finding that she has fallen asleep something, I just think... 'I don't want her to be our only child'," Mei explained in more of a lowered voice just above a whisper, as it was obvious she was still feeling nervous about how Yuzu would react to all this, hoping that although this was all most likely quite the shock for the blonde, maybe just maybe she wanted the same thing as her.

"Well I'm not worried about us not being able to cope financially, but...do you think this is the right time for everything that comes with having another baby?" Yuzu still seemed a little taken aback, but now starting to calm herself down and showed an understanding expression to Mei, knowing that money wouldn't be an issue as least since she was now earning more after being promoted to 'assistant chef' in the cafe she works in a couple of months back, plus it wouldn't be long until Mei would take over the school once her Grandfather had retired and she could start providing for their family as well. The blonde letting Mei know that she wanted to talk about this, and definitely wasn't going to change the subject or shut down on her at all.

Sighing slightly Mei turned back to Yuzu and rested a hand on her shoulder, pushing away her nerves and trying her best to be more confident in her speech so that Yuzu could tell just how serious she was being at the moment, "There likely never will be a 'right time' Yuzu, things are always to keep changing for us no matter what, but I've just been thinking that if we do have another baby then I would like to have more control over how it happens unlike we did when Maiya came along, plus that house we are buying does have three bedrooms, so we also won't have to worry about not having the space for a new baby very much," she said, getting all of her thoughts out as Yuzu just nodded in reply, then looking like she was thinking to herself for a few moments, not saying anything while causing Mei to look nervous once again as she seemed unsure if Yuzu's silence was a good or bad thing for her in this particular situation.

"Do you not want to have another child?" the younger girl biting her bottom lip after asking, as she felt like she wouldn't really know how to respond if Yuzu's answer was a 'No', however it luckily seeming like she wouldn't have to be too worried about that since Yuzu quickly shook her head and rested both of her hands on Mei's shoulders.

"Are you kidding, of course I do, I would want to have a hundred children with you if I could Mei," she reassured her wife, giving her an encouraging smile in response, causing the younger girl to sigh out of relief and chuckle after hearing the blonde's response, figuring that she probably shouldn't have been expecting anything less from Yuzu.

"I think two is enough for now," Mei let a smile form on her lips, causing Yuzu to chuckle back to her, as she moved her hands from the younger girl's shoulders and instead held on to her hands tightly, looking deeply into her eyes while Mei did the same to her.

"So...are we really doing this?"

"Only if you want to Yuzu,"

"Then...let's have another baby,"

Yuzu replied as she was back to being her cheery self, clearly more than excited for this new development, wrapping her arms around Mei and hugging her tightly a moment later, causing the younger girl to just chuckle again and hug the blonde back and relax into her embrace. Before it soon seemed like she remembered something and pulled away from Yuzu a little, looking a little nervous again and making the elder girl look back to her with a wondering gaze.

"Umm...but could you maybe the one to carry the baby this time?" she asked, as although going through her pregnancy with Maiya was all worth it, she would kind of like to be the one taking care of Yuzu though it all instead of the blonde looking after her again like when Maiya was on the way.

Again it looking like Mei wouldn't have to worry about anything at all, as Yuzu simply just nodded back to the younger girl happily, "I would love to carry our second baby Mei," she stated with a softened smile as she brought Mei into another tight hug, and caused her to just smile in return and nuzzle into the blonde lovingly.

"Then I'll warn you, you'll likely be in for quite the 'ride'," the younger girl breaking the short silence that had fallen on them both as she caused Yuzu to give out another slight chuckle, just nodding in response before she lightly kissed Mei lightly on her forehead.

"Oh I don't doubt that, considering everything I watched you go through while you were pregnant with Maiya-chan," the blonde nodded as she could easily remember all the troubles and happy moments that Mei went through in her pregnancy, wanting to take her place sometimes so that she wouldn't be in pain at all, and now this could be her chance to do so, but knowing it would likely be quite different for her.

The married couple embracing again as Mei soon lay on top of Yuzu, having her arms linked around the blonde's neck while Yuzu's arms were both wrapped around the younger girl's lower back, the two resting their foreheads against each other as they both let another short silence fall on them for a little while, gazing deeply into one another's eyes before Yuzu soon broke the blissful quietness between them.

"I love you Mei. I love you so, so much," she whispered with a content smile resting on her lips, as she caused the younger girl to just rest her head against her chest and give out a pleasant sigh in response.

"I love you too Yuzu, and I can't wait to expand our little family with you," she replied with a softened smile back to the blonde, causing Yuzu to beam back to her and blush slightly before she smirked slightly to the younger girl.

"Then let's not waste any time," she simply said in an alluring tone, moving her arms up and flipping Mei over before she got the chance to respond at all, pinning her down on the bed, causing the younger girl to look taken aback for a moment, before she just rolled her eyes and chuckled when the blonde kissed her lips lightly.

"Yuzu..."

Mei whispered out into the darkness of their bedroom, feeling the blonde soon kissing her again but this time much more passionately, as their tongues danced in a moment full of ecstasy and pleasure, the two becoming lost in their love making while their clothes were forgotten and moans could be heard from them both. The two Drifting off to sleep hours later once they had fully exhausted themselves for the night, as they still lay wrapped in each other's loving arms, holding the other close as they slept together peacefully.

...

 _-Two weeks later-_

It being late in the morning as Yuzu sat of the edge of the toilet seat looking to the pregnancy test that she held in her hands, fiddling with it a little as she waited for it to show just what her result was, giving out a bit of a sigh while she knew Mei was eagerly waiting for her in their bedroom. The dark haired girl sitting on their double bed, trying to be patient as she hoped she could distract herself with other thoughts, however that not seeming to work for long as every so often she would glance back to the bedroom door, waiting to see the blonde walking through it to tell her the result.

Taking a deep breath as she knew she shouldn't let herself become impatient, but it beginning to get to her a little since she didn't know how much longer she was meant to wait for, however soon finding that she luckily wouldn't have to keep waiting anymore, as within a few more minutes Yuzu came walking to lean against the bedroom doorframe.

Mei looking a little anxious as she looked to Yuzu's expression, waiting to hear what result the test had given her, while also trying to guess how the blonde was feeling at the moment from her body language, but not needing to wonder for that long as Yuzu soon just smiled to the younger girl happily.

"It's positive,"

She simply stated as she pointed to the positive pregnancy test she still held in her hand, looking to Mei and seeing her lean back on the bed, sighing in relief while Yuzu just chuckled a little and came to sit beside the younger girl and wrapped an arm around her, while Mei just softened her expression and nuzzled into the blonde's warm embrace.

The two holding each other close, they clearly being overjoyed that Yuzu had become pregnant after only about a couple of weeks of trying for another baby, both of them seeming to be thinking to themselves for a few moments before Yuzu soon broke the short silence that had settled on them, "Do you think Maiya-chan will like being a big sister?" she asked as it did seem like a bit of an sudden question, but definitely one to think about, while Mei just stayed quiet at first and then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Honestly I'm not sure how she'll feel about it, she's still so young after all, but I'm sure in time she will be a wonderful big sister to this baby," she replied as she reassured the blonde, combing a hand through her long hair, causing Yuzu to just nod and smile brightly back to the younger girl, before she brought her into a loving kiss and soon felt Mei kissing her back in return.

Both Mei and Yuzu knowing this was another long journey they were heading into, but willing to face it all head on, having a feeling there would be many bumps along the way for them as they went through telling Maiya about the baby (as well as everyone else), everything that would change once they had moved into their new house and all the troubles, and moments of happiness they would go through together while Yuzu was pregnant.

Knowing raising two young children would be very different than just raising one, however they definitely felt willing to see this whole thing through, guessing that life would likely become more difficult for them all from here, but having confidence that they could work it out just as long as they did it together like they have always done. The two young Mothers believing that whatever the future may bring from this point on, they could continue to pull through it all together as their little family of four.

 **...**

 **And that's it! My god it feels like I've only be writing this story for a couple of weeks and now here we are at the end with 55 chapters (this is offically the longest story I have ever written btw), and honestly I have loved every bit of writing it all. I do feel like I'll miss it and wish I could carry it on for longer but it does have to end eventually (and don't worry although this may seem like the end for now, I do have a little sequel story planned that I will be starting on soon enough). :D**

 **Thank you to all my lovely readers of this story who have been following it right from the very beginning, I love you all and can't thank you enough for all your kind words and continued support throughout each and every chapter. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and thank you all for reading as always. Hoping to hear from you all in my future stories. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
